Las Cronicas de los Doce Angeles
by Doom Sorcerer
Summary: Cinco años después de la guerra de los pilares, el 30% de la humanidad sobrevive. Quedan algunos grandes guardianes de la paz queda con vida, cuya misión será proteger a la raza humana, mientras que un alma rota luchará por sobrevivir.No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

El mundo ha caído en el caos.

Guerras han estallado en cada esquina del planeta. Cada gran orden guardiana de la paz se ha levantado en armas. Mientras, en las sombras, dos organizaciones secretas observan la batalla que se ha extendido por tres largos años. Una, lamentando la cantidad de muertes innecesarias, la otra envenenando y extendiendo sus redes de mentiras y conspiraciones para terminar hundiendo a aquellas órdenes que apenas siguen en pie.

Al final, solo la orden de Athena, se mantiene fiel a su misión y pelea contra cualquiera que se atreva a amenazar el orden y la paz en la humanidad.

Pero después de tres años de constantes peleas contra el resto del mundo, una orden que ya está mermada, sólo cinco se mantienen en el campo de batalla y pronto son superados, sin que su reina pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras el cielo reclama su presencia, su salvación, ella los ve caer uno por uno.

Solo tres siguen defendiendo el frente. Arden en furia y atacan fieramente a sus enemigos en nombre de sus hermanos caídos. En medio de la batalla, uno de ellos está en posición de ser atacado por la espalda, mientras que el otro ve lo que sucede y se interpone entre su compañero y la esfera de energía, la cual repele con su propio poder. Una pequeña mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro sudoroso y moreno del guerrero, pero su enemigo no ve nada más, no ve dolor en su rostro ni tristeza, nadie ha visto en este guerrero una sola mueca de dolor. Ni lo verá jamás.

Horas después la batalla por fin ha terminado. Tres largos años de peleas, cumpleaños pasados en el campo de batalla y por fin ha terminado. La orden de Athena vuelve a ganar en pos de la paz en la tierra. Pero paga un precio muy alto. De los pocos guerreros de quedaban en la orden sólo tres han sobrevivido.

Dos de sus hermanos, los únicos que le han mostrado lo que es la amistad siguen a su lado. Localiza a uno a varios metros de distancia, está llorando la muerte de sus compañeros. Desde que el enemigo cayó dejaron de ser guerreros, ahora sólo quedan hombres que lamentan profundamente el estado en el que ha caído el mundo.

Se voltea para buscar a su otro compañero. Lo localiza a pocos metros detrás de él. Sonríe aliviado, él sigue de pie pero el otro no se mueve, sus ojos están cubiertos por sus cabellos. Algo está terriblemente mal. Corre hacia él y se detiene, aterrorizado por lo que acaba de ver: una herida en su pecho sangra profusamente. Se acerca hasta él, lo toma de la mano, él sonríe y se desploma en sus brazos, ambos caen al suelo.

-Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes, sólo hay que…

-Escúchame, Shun.

-¡No hables, Ikki!, sólo hay que curarte y vas a estar bien…- dice Shun poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, presionando sobre la herida.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y te dije que pasara lo que pasara tenias que vivir?

Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras él niega con la cabeza y sigue presionando inútilmente la herida mortal.

-¡Ya te dije que no hables!, tienes que conservar las fuerzas…

-No hay fuerzas que conservar, Shun.- dice Ikki sonriendo.

-¡No digas eso!...

Hyoga escucha el llanto desesperado de Shun y corre hasta donde están los hermanos.

-Quiero que me prometas algo. Tienes que ser muy fuerte, el mundo va a necesitarlos a ustedes…

-¡Basta, Ikki, por favor!- dice Shun llorando desconsoladamente.

Hyoga se mantiene a un metro de distancia. Ve la herida, la cantidad de sangre y sabe que no hay nada que hacer. Su corazón se encoje de dolor al escuchar a Shun llorar con tanta desolación.

-Yo siempre voy a protegerte, hermano…

-¡No!...

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a vivir…

-¡¡Cállate!!- dice Shun.

El peliverde se recuesta la cabeza en el pecho de Ikki. Escucha como su corazón comienza a fallar y cierra los ojos mientras llora de forma desconsolada al saber que pronto dejará de escuchar la voz de su hermano. Siente los brazos de Ikki rodeándolo.

-Promételo, Shun.

Es la última petición de su querido hermano, de la fuente de amor más grande que ha tenido en su vida.

-Lo prometo.

Ikki sonríe débilmente y luego besa su frente con dulzura.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, solo tienes que buscarme en tu corazón. Siempre estaré contigo…

Luego Ikki levanta la mirada, él y Hyoga se miran por unos instantes. El rubio es incapaz de decir nada, siente un nudo en la garganta. Ikki asiente lentamente y sonríe de nuevo. Aún tiene fuerzas suficientes para quitarse a Shun de encima. Se levanta, mientras la herida sigue derramando su vida en la tierra. Abraza fuertemente a Shun y éste le corresponde. Luego, con las fuerzas que le quedan lo aparta de sí y se lo entrega a Hyoga.

-Llévatelo, Hyoga…

-Lo haré- dice Hyoga.

-¡¡No, Hyoga suéltame, no, Ikki!!- Shun forcejea pero el dolor y la tristeza consumen sus fuerzas.

Ikki se aleja unos pasos de ellos mientras Hyoga abraza fuertemente a Shun. No deja de mirarlo, no deja de sonreírle, pero Shun ya no es un niño, sabe que aunque le sonría nada va a estar bien. Luego mira a Hyoga y habla con él mentalmente.

_-Llévatelo de aquí, y por favor, no lo abandones nunca. Eres lo único que le queda._

_-No lo haré, te lo prometo._

Luego Hyoga saca sus fuerzas de donde no las tiene para alejar a Shun de aquel lugar que sabe será la tumba de sus amigos más queridos, lo único que ellos conocen como familia. Mientras Hyoga arrastra a Shun éste ve como Ikki comienza a llorar pero no deja de sonreírle jamás.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Ikki!!, ¡¡Hyoga, suéltame!!.

La fuerza de Shun es increíble, Hyoga está perdiendo la batalla pero cuando ve que Ikki enciende su cosmos, adivina lo que el santo piensa hacer. No puede permitir que Shun vea eso así que lo voltea y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mírame, Shun.

-¡No, suéltame, por favor, tengo que ir con él!- dice Shun aún llorando.

-Mírame.

Shun no puede ver lo que sucede, Hyoga se lo impide pero sí puede sentirlo, el cosmo de Ikki poco a poco se enciende hasta su límite, se quema. Luego en un estallido de luz, todo termina. Shun deja de respirar y de pelear. Poco a poco, deja de sentir el cosmo de su hermano. Sabe que él se ha convertido en energía, que su cuerpo ya no está ahí, ni su sonrisa, ni su amor…

Ikki se ha ido para siempre….y se ha llevado con él las ganas de vivir de Shun.

Ese fue el último vuelo del ave Fénix.


	2. Cronica 1

**Crónica 1. **

_**El peregrino gris celebra. En las montañas del tiempo.**_

5 años han pasado desde aquel día.

El día que la llamada guerra de los pilares vio su final, gracias a los últimos guerreros que aún peleaban por la paz del mundo.

Irónicamente, paz fue lo único que el mundo no vio durante ese tiempo. Fue una época de mucha sangre derramada, poderosos guerreros que utilizaron sus poderes sin ningún miramiento.

Naciones enteras cayeron víctimas de aquella avalancha de poder que usó sus tierras como campo de batalla. El uso y abuso de sus cargos como representantes de dioses en la tierra provocó un desequilibrio tal en la naturaleza, que los desastres climáticos no tardaron en llegar. El resultado de todo esto fue la pérdida de, aproximadamente 70% de la población humana, si bien no se conoce el número exacto.

El planeta entero estaba sumido en un caos total. Durante los primeros meses posteriores a la guerra, los pueblos y ciudades que quedaron en pie robaban, luchaban por comida y refugio. Los gobiernos habían caído, ya no había fronteras que respetar. Hasta que una orden secreta hizo su aparición.

Se hacían llamar La piedra blanca, o los Senescales, como se los conocería, puesto que trece de ellos llevaban ese título: el primer senescal y los doce que estaban por debajo de él. Todos estaban dirigidos por una princesa, de origen, hasta ahora desconocido.

Esta orden no proclamaba una imposición en el mundo, sólo orden, seguridad, comida y refugio. Su mandato no sería considerado un gobierno impuesto, cualquiera era libre de seguirlos y no habría fronteras. Llegaron a cada rincón del mundo donde hubiese pequeños poblados, utilizaron los barcos de las fuerzas militares de las grandes naciones para reunir a la gente que quedaba y los llevaron a todos hasta el continente Europeo y asiático que ahora se llamaría Mithrandir "El peregrino gris", un único súper continente ocupado por lo que quedaba de la población.

En un año se logró reunir a cerca del 30% restante, los sobrevivientes de la guerra, los que aceptaron seguir a la nueva orden.

Lo siguiente que hizo la orden fue convocar a aquellos hombres y mujeres, guerreros fieles a sus principios, sobrevivientes, almas puras que no desearan el mal a nadie para ser los guardianes de Mithrandir pues la princesa y su orden sabían del otro grupo que permaneció en las sombras y cuyo paradero se desconocía.

Mientras estos hombres atendían el llamado, la princesa pidió la colaboración de la población para reconstruir los poblados y ciudades, eliminar las fronteras, abrir los caminos y levantar los muros. Afortunadamente la orden contaba con maquinaria y tecnología avanzada necesaria para dar vida a Mithrandir. En pocos meses el nuevo grupo de guardianes contaba con 9 miembros. Éste debía tener 12 miembros exactamente, los cuales vendrían solos.

Sólo faltaban dos, los más importantes, aquellos que pusieron fin a la guerra de los pilares, los únicos que quedaron en pie después de tres años de lucha. A ellos, la princesa los buscó personalmente.

Uno de ellos decidió por los dos. Ambos fueron llevados a Mithrandir y se formó a los once Ángeles, los guardianes del mundo. El doceavo miembro tendría que aparecer sólo, como el resto.

Mientras tanto Mithrandir se dividió en trece distritos, doce ocupados por la población y el último por la ciudad imperial que ocupaban la princesa, los trece senescales y los once Ángeles.

Con el 30% de la población trabajando, todo aquel que se ofreciera de voluntario, los Ángeles ayudando junto con su equipo y la tecnología necesaria, Mithrandir estuvo construida en cuatro años.

De eso, hacía un año ya.

Ahora, "El peregrino gris" era un descomunal imperio, decorado con techos de color azul como el lapizlazuli y las paredes de las casas nuevas o renovadas de color blanco perla o distintos tonos de gris brillante. En el distrito 13 yacía la ciudad imperial o la corona del mundo, como lo llamarían después y se encontraba ubicada al norte de Rusia. Estaba constituida por un enorme castillo de cinco torres, la más grande estaba flanqueada por las otras cuatro torres, dos a cada lado y las cinco torres se conectaban por pasillos enormes que cerraban el castillo en un círculo gigante que tenía un lago en el centro, y dentro de éste una fuente de luz que subía desde el fondo hasta a la superficie del lago. Alrededor del lago había bancas para sentarse y un jardín que se conectaba con los pasillos que estaban hechos de cemento y con pilares que sostenían el techo de la enorme estructura circular.

Detrás de la torre principal estaba el templo de entrenamiento de los Ángeles, totalmente rectangular y muy amplio. Al lado del templo estaba el más grande invernadero del planeta, hecho especialmente para asegurar la supervivencia de plantas extrañas y animales pequeños que están en vías de extinción por causa de la guerra de los pilares.

Así estaba constituido el nuevo mundo para los sobrevivientes. El resto del planeta pronto comenzó a ser reclamado por la naturaleza. Las plantas y enredaderas empezaron a trepar por las paredes, convirtiendo las casas en templos en ruinas, vasijas de los recuerdos de familias que una vez habitaron allí y que ahora estaban desparecidas. Muchas puertas quedaron abiertas mientras sus dueños escapaban; las ventanas a medio cerrar permitiendo a los animales y plantas adueñarse del espacio.

Pero hoy era un día especial. Todos los distritos estaban haciendo los preparativos para el siguiente día, en el cual se celebraba el festival de las luces, aniversario de la construcción de todo el imperio de Mithrandir. Hacía exactamente un año, El peregrino gris estuvo completo y eso era un claro motivo de celebración.

El imperio en pleno saldría a las calles. Tenían planeado apagar todas las luces de las casas e iluminar las calles con velas altas y doradas. Luego vendría la fiesta: enormes banquetes, todos los distritos unidos y todos los Ángeles debían estar ahí después de hacer su patrullaje de siempre. Esa era la orden.

Como era de esperarse, uno de los Ángeles no estaba en acatando las ordenes al pie de la letra.

Ellos debían patrullar Canadá y regresar pero, no, él estaba sentado sobre 2000 millones de años de antigüedad.

La neblina, que cubría parte del horizonte, provocaba que cayeran sobre él pequeños aguaceros cada cierto tiempo, mojando su cabello y uniforme. Pero eso no lo distraía, así como tampoco lo hacía el peligro de algunos pequeños animales venenosos que pasaban cerca de él o el frío. Nada lo alejaba de uno de los aspectos que él más amaba de aquel lugar, aquella meseta de 2.800 metros de altura: el silencio.

Detrás de él permanecía una nave con forma de ave, parecida a un F-22 de color negro y plateado, construido por la orden. A diferencia del F-22, la nave era más espaciosa, dos veces más potente y con una capacidad para cubrir distancias inimaginable.

La compuerta del avión respiró al abrirse, dejando salir a un recién levantado rubio que se desperezaba mientras miraba el paisaje con confusión. Vio pequeños helechos, palmeras, mucho musgo y plantas completamente desconocidas. El clima era demasiado húmedo, sólo se veía una corona de nubes mas allá de lo que a él le parecía el borde de la montaña.

A donde fuera que mirara veía prácticamente lo mismo, excepto en la distancia donde parecía ver otra montaña. Sólo se veía su punto más alto, el cual era completamente plano igual que el sitio donde ellos estaban, aparentemente. Escuchó agua cayendo, una enorme fuerza de agua pero no logró ubicar la posición. Definitivamente no era el destino que él esperaba con tanto aburrimiento.

Miró hacia adelante y sonrió al ver la figura sentada en el suelo, mojándose, algunas hebras de su cabello de color esmeralda ondeaba suavemente, mientras jirones de nubes pasaban a su lado, haciendo su cuerpo tiritar levemente.

Percibió su cosmoenrgía, algo disminuida, siempre un poco opaca, siempre triste y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y de sus ojos celestes. Al menos ahora estaba tranquila y vibraba extrañamente.

Suspiró y caminó hasta llegar a su lado, se acostó sobre el musgo, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo izquierdo del otro. El peliverde, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió levemente; sabía que el tan ansiado silencio pronto se acabaría pero al rubio se lo perdonaba.

Uno segundos después ocurrió lo que el peliverde esperaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hyoga.

-…En la Montaña del Infierno.

-mmm…. ¿Y eso está muy lejos de Canadá?

Shun apretó la mandíbula, ocultando una sonrisa que delataba su travesura.

-…Mas o menos.

-mmm… ¿Qué tan "más o menos"?

Shun trató de no reírse. Sabía que Hyoga no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber exactamente donde posaba su trasero.

-Latitud norte: entre los 00º 38' 53" y 12º 12' 00". Longitud oeste: entre 59° 47' 50" y 73° 22' 38"

Hyoga pensó durante unos segundos, haciendo los cálculos necesarios.

Desde que estaba en la orden había descubierto una habilidad asombrosa para descifrar las coordenadas sin ver los mapas. Aunado a eso estaba su nueva pasión por visitar lugares del mundo desconocidos para él.

Shun abrió los ojos lentamente mientras Hyoga trataba de no pegar el brinco por la impresión. Se levantó lo más tranquilamente que pudo y caminó hacia adelante, alejándose unos cuantos metros del peliverde que lo miraba un tanto confundido, ya que él esperaba una reacción que rivalizara con una erupción volcánica, pero continuó con su pequeña broma.

-El sistema de posicionamiento global del Hawk está un poco…desajustado, ya sabes.

-mmm…entiendo. Pues habrá que arreglarlo, porque desviarse 6,260 kilómetros desde Canadá hasta Venezuela me parece algo más que un pequeño desajuste.

Shun ocultó su risa lo mejor que pudo. De acuerdo, no era una erupción volcánica pero había logrado exasperar al rubio de tal manera que éste llevo sus manos a su cintura y comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie repetidas y fastidiosas veces.

-¿Sí sabes que estamos a 12,364 kilómetros de distancia de Mithrandir, no?- preguntó Hyoga caminando hacia Shun.

El reclamo de Hyoga le hizo borrar de plano cualquier pequeña diversión que pudiera tener.

-Llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Shun, secamente.

-¿Estás seguro?, porque hay que tener cuidado con ese sistema tan estropeado, no sea que nos lleve a la quinta prisión del infierno.

-No te preocupes, Hyoga, tus buenas relaciones con la princesa no se estropearán por esto. Por mi parte, yo recordaré no volver a mostrarte ningún maldito lugar nuevo- siseó Shun.

Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, dando por terminada la conversación. Hyoga se mantuvo callado, analizando la mínima información que se le había escapado al peliverde.

Desde que el imperio estuvo terminado, la orden para los Ángeles era explorar sitios donde pudiera quedar algo de población perdida a la cual darle la oportunidad de vivir en Mithrandir. Sólo llevaban un año realizando la misión y salían cada cierto tiempo por lo que todavía había muchísimo espacio en el mundo que explorar.

Unos meses atrás Hyoga notó que Shun borraba el historial de destinos de la computadora de la nave por lo que nadie sabía realmente dónde había estado el chico.

Ahora lo sabía. Y también sabía que Shun quería mostrarle este sitio. Caminó hasta que quedó frente a él, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y sin dudarlo ni dejar al otro reaccionar, lo abrazó. Shun abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la acción nada común del rubio.

-Si hay una relación que me importe más que la tengo con ella esa es la que tengo contigo- dijo Hyoga, con dulzura.

Shun trató de decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo se había desligado de las demostraciones de afecto hacia cualquier ser vivo de la tierra pero en momentos como ése, cuando el rubio lo agarraba desprevenido sentía como su corazón se llenaba de una calidez que él creyó ya no sentiría jamás.

-Ahora- dijo Hyoga, levantándose y dándole la espalda- espero que la niebla no sea el gran espectáculo de este lugar así que hazme el favor de levantar el telón.

Shun percibió el tono divertido de la voz de Hyoga. Éste había cortado el momento con la intención de no causarle un dolor innecesario. Sonrió; Hyoga y su actitud protectora, de mejor amigo, actitud de…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, desviando sus pensamientos. Esa palabra, de sólo pensarla causaba que su alma se rasgara un poco más.

Tenía que evitarlo, Hyoga hacia un esfuerzo todo los días para que Shun pasara 24 horas sin recordar nada que le ocasionara un dolor descomunal y él lo ayudaba, sólo para no ser una carga tan pesada; como él pensaba que era para el rubio.

Dejó de pensar y se levantó antes llamar la atención de Hyoga. Se paró a su lado, encendió su cosmos y golpeó fuertemente el aire. Ellos dos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la orden de Athena, y ya para aquel momento tan doloroso ellos tenían el rango de caballeros divinos así que el rubio no se sorprendió por la potencia del golpe que rápidamente abrió una brecha en la espesa cortina de nubes.

Pocos segundos después Hyoga dejó caer los brazos, sorprendido por el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos mientras Shun quitaba la neblina del camino con su cosmos.

Una enorme pared de roca se levantaba frente a él, fuerte, imbatible. Un Coloso majestuoso que lleva en sus hombros el embate de los tiempos, de la historia misma de la tierra. Y en el medio estaba la fuente del sonido que él escuchaba, una caída de agua tan alta que se perdía de vista en el fondo, donde estaba una gruesa capa de arboles que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Shun sonrió satisfecho. Había logrado darle al rubio un paisaje digno de perder el aliento.

-¿Qué es este lugar, quien puede llamarlo montaña del infierno?- preguntó el rubio en un susurro- Parece más el cielo que cualquier otra cosa.

-Es el significado en lengua indígena de Auyán-tepui. Estamos sobre 2000 millones de años de antigüedad. Y eso que ves es el Salto Ángel, la caída de agua más alta del mundo. 980 metros, es decir, 15 veces más alto que las cataratas del Niágara.

-Santo cielo. Es impresionante- dijo Hyoga.

-Yo creo que hay otra cosa que es aun más impresionante que eso-dijo Shun.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate, utiliza tus cosmos.

A Hyoga le costaba mantener los ojos despegados de tanta belleza, así que obedeció a regañadientes. Cerró los ojos y puso todo su cosmos a sentir lo que fuera que debiera sentir.

De pronto escuchó un pequeño murmullo que lo rodeó por completo, no podía asegurar la dirección de la que venía aquel susurro, parecía estar en todas partes, al mismo tiempo. Profundizó la concentración y su cosmos comenzó a arder y a brillar con la potente energía que percibió a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver los brillantes puntos de luz en el ambiente, la energía blanca emanando de cada árbol, del agua, de todo el macizo guayanés. Perdió la fuerza en las piernas y se sentó, ayudado por Shun, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, esperando que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas.

-Lo siento, debí alertarte. Yo también me mareé la primera vez- dijo Shun.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Es como si…el tepui respirara- dijo Hyoga-y luego esa energía tan potente, jamás había sentido algo así.

-Ni yo, pero no es el único sitio. Hay otros que también tienen una energía parecida, aunque ninguna tan fuerte como ésta. Creo que tiene que ver con su antigüedad, creo que son las concentraciones energéticas más fuertes que hay en la tierra. Ahora no debes intentar nada más, pero si quieres venir otro día, te darás cuenta de que te hace más fuerte, estar aquí.

-¿De qué otros sitios hablas?

-Egipto es uno de ellos.

-¿Las pirámides? Estuvimos allí hace dos meses, no sentí nada.

-Hay que concentrarse, además no entraste a la pirámide. Te lo puedo mostrar en el próximo viaje, si quieres.

Hyoga volvió a mirar hacia la caída de agua, ahora oscurecida por la noche que lentamente se cernía sobre ellos.

-Había escuchado de lugares "mágicos" pero esto se sale de los márgenes. Semejante cantidad de energía, tan pura que me marea, ni siquiera en el santuario había sentido algo así.- dijo Hyoga, más para sí mismo que para Shun.

Shun volteó la mirada, prefirió no decir nada, ignorar olímpicamente esa palabra que hora estaba fuera de su diccionario y contemplar la explosión de estrellas que ahora se derramaba en el cielo. Hyoga lo imitó. Después de unos minutos ambos bajaron la cabeza y se miraron.

-No sé tú, pero ya me está dando frio de verdad.- dijo Shun, sonriendo- si nos vamos ahora llegaremos temprano al festival, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu princesa.

-Idiota, cállate- dijo Hyoga, riendo.

Ambos se levantaron y entraron a la nave, Shun encendió los motores mientras Hyoga se quitaba parte del uniforme mojado. Luego, cuando estuvieron en el aire, el rubio pudo ver por la ventanilla el tepui en toda su extensión y le pareció aun más asombroso.

Una vez que Shun fijó el rumbo, Hyoga lo suplantó en el puesto de piloto mientras el peliverde se quitaba la ropa mojada.

Cinco horas después llegaron a lo que antes era Rusia y ahora ellos llamaban Mithrandir. Entraron al castillo en dirección a la sala de reuniones, cuando un extraño alboroto llamó su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hyoga a una enfermera que pasó corriendo frente a él.

-Encontraron a una chica desmayada, no saben quién es.- dijo la chica antes de seguir su camino.

-Qué extraño- dijo Hyoga.

Shun se encogió de hombros, poco le interesaban los desmayos de una desconocida. Se despidió de Hyoga, con la intención de retirarse a dormir pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo detuvo por un segundo.

-Espera, Shun, por favor.

El aludido se volteó en dirección de la voz conocida para ellos dos. Una chica pelirrosa de ojos grises los miraba desde el marco de la habitación.

-La chica tiene mucha fiebre, tiene algunas horas aquí y no se sabe si despertará. Los médicos dicen que aparentemente está bien, pero la princesa desea que tú la revises. Sólo en caso de que no haya nada que hacer, no se prolongue su sufrimiento.

Shun la miró durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la penetrante y nada amigable mirada del peliverde y terminó clavada en el piso por la vergüenza. Hyoga caminó hasta pararse al lado de la chica.

Al peliverde no le quedó otra opción que obedecer, no a la princesa, sino al rubio.

Entró a la habitación y los presentes le abrieron el paso.

Fue cuando vio a la chica: blanca, de mejillas sonrosadas, labios rojos, abundante y negro cabello ondulado que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Tan indefensa y arrebatadoramente hermosa.

**Nota: Gracias por sus reviews, me encantan. Aquí les dejo la primera crónica, espero les guste. Se cuidan!**


	3. Cronica 2

**Nota**: Hola a todos!, aquí vengo con el segundo cap de este nuevo fic ^^. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos, realmente espero que les guste esta historia. No se preocupen por Rammnus, no lo voy a abandonar, sólo ando buscando a la musa de mi querido Rammnus, que se me perdió. Pero, como les digo no se preocupen que sí lo terminaré. Cuídense mucho!

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Crónica 2. **

_**Llega una desconocida. El Shinigami se descontrola. **_

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Sentía los pares de ojos clavados en su nuca pero nada lo distraía de lo que veía frente a él. La chica le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Se quitó el guate negro y tocó la mejilla de la joven. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y jadeaba suavemente. Hyoga, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, frunció el ceño. Jamás había visto a Shun tan concentrado en algo, menos en alguien.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hyoga.

-…No- dijo Shun, aún distraído.

Dejó la mejilla de la joven para tocar su frente. Se concentró al máximo y cerró los ojos. Sintió el fuerte latido del corazón de la chica retumbar en sus oídos. Siguió adentrándose hasta percibir la onda de vibración del alma de la joven. Si esta era muy elevada entonces no tendría que ayudarla a cruzar al otro lado.

En ese momento, se encontró con un muro y sintió, en su mente, cómo miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo. Quiso retroceder, pero un abrazo férreo lo aprisionó.

En la habitación, tanto los médicos como la enfermera se retiraron dejando solos a los cuatro Ángeles y la chica. Hyoga sintió el cosmos de Shun agitarse.

Dentro de la mente del peliverde, éste seguía trabado en una batalla con la joven. Buscó todas las formas posibles de zafarse del agarre del extraño poder sin lastimarla, pero le era absolutamente imposible y ahora ella lo estaba lastimando a él.

_-¡Maldición, suéltame, no quiero lastimarte!_

En la habitación, Hyoga se alarmó cuando vio a Shun temblando.

-Algo anda muy mal- dijo Hyoga.

-Está tardándose demasiado-dijo la pelirrosa.

Shun seguía enfrascado en la batalla. Decidió tratar de levantarse de la cama, pero se encontró con que no podía ni siquiera quitar la mano de la frente de la chica. Sintió como una serpiente se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo, apretando con mucha más fuerza en el área del pecho y cortándole la respiración. Un quejido y un poco de sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios fueron suficientes para que Hyoga decidiera separarlos definitivamente, pero la peliplata, el otro ángel que se encontraba en la habitación, le cortó el paso.

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer- dijo ella.

-Si no vas a ayudarme a saber qué demonios está pasando entonces apártate de mi camino, Selene- sentenció Hyoga.

La mirada gélida celeste del rubio se cruzó con los ojos plateados y sin pupila de la joven. Aún cuando el cosmos del Hyoga destilaba hostilidad ella no se dejó intimidar por él, pero la respiración cortada de Shun los obligó a ambos a dejar su confrontación de lado.

Hyoga tomó al peliverde por el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención, mientras Selene puso su mano sobre la de Shun, en la frente de la chica para percibir lo que sucedía entre ellos.

-Se está ahogando- dijo Hyoga.

-Están peleando-dijo Selene- o debería decir que ella trata de matarlo.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-En su mente, por eso su cuerpo reacciona. Si ella lo mata en su mente su corazón dejará de latir.

-Gracias por la clase, pero ¿puedes hacer algo?- dijo Hyoga, exasperándose.

-Los dos lo haremos, pero te advierto, parece salvaje así que es probable que vernos sólo ponga a Shun en un peligro mayor, puede tomarlo de rehén y nos tocará negociar. A este paso lo matará.

-Ya veremos quién muere primero- sentenció Hyoga.

Selene tomó la mano de Hyoga y ambos invadieron la mente de la desconocida.

Todo era oscuridad, no podían ver nada más salvo a Shun siendo ahorcado por una extraña energía blanca y a punto de perder la conciencia.

_-¡¿Quiénes son, qué quieren?!_

_-Estas entre amigos, no queremos lastimarte, suéltalo, por favor- dijo Selene._

_-¡Él invadió mi mente!_

_-Sólo intentaba conocer tu estado de salud, no pretendía lastimarte. Por favor, suéltalo._

_-Suéltalo, en este instante- siseó Hyoga._

_Selene volteó a mirar a Hyoga. _

_-No eres precisamente el árbol de la paciencia- dijo Selene._

_-Ya que tienes la capacidad para hacer eso, debes poder reconocer lo poderoso que es él- continuó Hyoga, ignorando a Selene-no está haciendo nada para lastimarte y lo estás matando. Si quisiera, hace mucho se hubiera liberado de tu miserable técnica y te hubiera matado antes de darte cuenta. Yo sí puedo ver qué tan fuerte eres y no eres rival para él ni para mí, así que te recomiendo, si quieres seguir viviendo, que lo sueltes inmediatamente. Nosotros saldremos de aquí ahora, pero te aconsejo que no me obligues a regresar._

Hyoga había enviado las negociaciones al demonio. Tanto Selene como la desconocida podían sentir la enorme hostilidad que emanaba del rubio. Aquello no era un consejo, era una amenaza latente y no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerla realidad.

-Vamos, Selene- dijo Hyoga.

-Sí.

Luego ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron de la chica y Shun. Un par de segundos después una onda de energía emergió de ella.

Selene y Ariel lograron apartarse a tiempo para evitar el golpe contra los muebles que también se movieron a causa de la onda. Hyoga atrapó a Shun entre sus brazos, pero le fue imposible evitar el impacto y ambos fueron lanzados a metros de distancia fuera de la habitación y cayeron pesadamente en el suelo.

Ariel corrió hasta donde cayeron los chicos, mientras Selene verificaba el estado de la desconocida.

-Parece que está dormida- dijo Selene.

-¿Hyoga, estas bien?- preguntó Ariel.

El rubio estaba demasiado aturdido para responder. Había caído de espaldas al suelo, soportando todo el peso del peliverde sobre su cuerpo. La tos descontrolada de Shun le devolvió a la realidad.

-Si…creo que sí. ¿Shun?- dijo Hyoga, tratando de levantarse.

Shun era incapaz de responderle, su cuerpo aún luchaba por recuperar el aire y el dolor en el pecho era demasiado aturdidor. Después de un par de minutos su respiración se normalizó. Ambos seguían sentados en el suelo, Ariel los acompañaba y la habitación se había llenado de nuevo de médicos y enfermeras.

-Parece que la chica vivirá ¿verdad?- preguntó Ariel a Hyoga.

-Vivirá…

La voz fría y oscura del peliverde les llamó la atención. Ariel se apartó inmediatamente, asustada de lo que veía. Hyoga no podía verlo porque Shun estaba de espaldas a él pero sí podía sentir la ola de rabia y hostilidad a su alrededor.

-Mientras no se cruce en mi camino, vivirá.

Luego Shun se levantó tomando la mano de Hyoga en el camino y levantándolo con su propio impulso. El rubio no podía ver a Shun a los ojos, los mechones rebeldes cubrían sus ojos verdes, pero sabía cómo debían verse ahora. Sin decir más emprendió su camino hacia su habitación, mientras Hyoga lo veía retirarse y Ariel trataba de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

-Avísale a la princesa lo que sucedió, qué Selene se encargue de la chica, ¿Entendido?- dijo Hyoga.

-S…sí-dijo Ariel.

Shun entró a la habitación, tiró la puerta, pero esta no llegó a cerrarse con la fuerza que él hubiera querido.

-Exageraste en tu caballerosidad ¿no?- preguntó Hyoga, cruzando los brazos y recargándose de la pared.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- preguntó Shun.

-Podías detenerla, su poder es insignificante al lado del tuyo, pero no lo hiciste.

Shun no respondió, se quitó el uniforme, quedando sólo con el pantalón. Hyoga no pretendía seguir discutiendo, pero ver los moretones cruzar el pecho del peliverde lo irritó aún más.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, Shun?

Shun sintió como si una ola de rabia invadiera su cuerpo, desde su estómago y subiera por su garganta hasta evolucionar en un alud de groserías y maldiciones que drenaran toda la frustración y furia que le había provocado la chica, pero la mirada fría y, muy en el fondo, preocupada del rubio lo detuvo en seco y la rabia se esfumó como el humo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Shun bajó la mirada.

-Discúlpame, ella…sólo me agarró desprevenido. No se supone que tendría que encontrarme con eso.

El silencio continuó. Hyoga había aprendido a entender cada pequeña cosa que el peliverde hacía. No le estaba mintiendo, pero algo escondía y estaba claro que no tenía ningún deseo de expresarlo. El rubio suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado se encogió de hombros.

-Descansa. Asumo que tendremos reunión en un par de horas, antes del festival.

Luego, Hyoga salió de la habitación dejando solo al peliverde, quien se sentó en la cama y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Unas cuatro horas después, como Hyoga había predicho se solicitó una reunión entre los Senescales y los Ángeles. El rubio entró de último, junto con Shun.

El salón era completamente circular, al igual que la enorme mesa que reunía a los 25 miembros del consejo: Los trece Senescales, la princesa y los 11 Ángeles.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, procederé a exponer los temas a tratar- dijo Mikael, el primer Senescal, un hombre de amplia barba castaña y ojos azules hundidos en unas pobladas cejas y un marcado acento francés- El primero y más importante es que algunos volcanes están mostrando indicios de actividad; han alterado su "sueño" desde que la guerra de los pilares ocasionó el desorden climático en el que vivimos, pero sólo ahora Alain ha detectado que dichas actividades suponen un peligro para los habitantes de Mithrandir y para los poblados cercanos a esas zonas en otros continentes. Están cerca de ciertos distritos por lo que es necesario prestarles especial atención. En las carpetas que tienen frente a ustedes están todos los casos que debemos atender, mañana se les asignará una zona a cada pareja.

El siguiente asunto a tratar es que hemos conseguido a algunos de los ingenieros y trabajadores de la torre Eiffel, la estatua de la libertad y las pirámides.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Shun.

-Significa que podremos mantener al menos esas estructuras. Aún seguimos buscando en la población otras personas que hayan estado involucradas en el mantenimiento de las otras llamadas "Maravillas del mundo".

Shun suspiró de fastidio, aunque sólo Hyoga lo escuchó. Volvió a fijarse en la información de la carpeta, no le llamaba en lo absoluto la atención el mantener a las dichosas maravillas del mundo.

-¿"Shun y compañía"?- preguntó el peliverde- ¿Con quién se supone que voy?

-Eso es lo vamos a discutir ahora, Shun- dijo suavemente la princesa.

Shun fijó la vista en la mujer de largo y rizado cabello dorado, ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas. No le agradaba para nada el tono, suave pero misterioso con el que le hablaba la princesa. Le recordaba demasiado a esa otra mujer que él ahora detestaba.

-¿De qué se trata esto, princesa?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Por favor, háganla pasar- indicó la princesa.

La puerta se abrió y entró lentamente una joven de brillante cabello negro, mejillas sonrosadas y labios rojos. El corazón de Shun pegó un brinco cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los dorados de la chica que hasta hace unas horas atrás estaba ardiendo en fiebre en su cama y aun así lo había atacado en su mente. Hyoga percibió el cambio en el cosmos del peliverde.

-¿Estás diciendo que ella va a ser un Ángel?, ¿ya saben quién es?- preguntó Hyoga con incredulidad.

-No exactamente, aparentemente ni siquiera ella sabe quién es y no será un Ángel, al menos por el momento. Está claro que posee habilidades especiales y basándonos en las coordenadas y en el estado en el que la encontramos es probable que haya escapado de algunas de las instalaciones del "Loto Negro". Aunado a eso está el hecho de que tiene tatuada la flor en su cuerpo- dijo la princesa.

-Eso no la convierte en un víctima, necesariamente-replicó Hyoga.

-Exactamente. Es por eso que, independientemente de lo que sea considero que en manos de Shun es donde mejor estará. Selene intentará penetrar en su mente en un intento porque recupere la memoria. En el caso de que sea una víctima debemos asumir que el loto intentará recuperarla. Si es un enemigo, Shun se encargará de ella. Será tanto su guardián como su carcelero.

Hyoga estaba en absoluto desacuerdo con aquello. Estaba seguro de la reacción de Shun y no confiaba ni en la chica ni en el peliverde para llevarse bien.

-Ella lo atacó, tenia claras intenciones de matarlo ¿cómo esperan que dos almas armonicen después de eso?- protestó Hyoga.

-Ya habrá…

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Shun.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el segundo Senescal, Janiel, un hombre de piel oscura y ojos negros.

-¿Qué si es todo lo que se va a discutir hoy?- dijo Shun.

El tono cortante y vacío del peliverde era prueba suficiente para Hyoga de que tenía razón al conocer de antemano la reacción del menor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rubio sonrió con malicia cuando vio a Shun levantarse sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de sus "superiores". Los segundos de incómodo silencio se vieron interrumpidos por la risa burlona de Gabriel, el cuarto Ángel, un joven de origen español, de tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados.

-Vaya que es problemático. Te deseo suerte, Zoe- dijo Gabriel.

-Es suficiente, Gabriel- Dijo el primer senescal- Retírense, senescales. Tenemos un festival que atender.

-Ariel, toma mi lugar, yo te alcanzaré más tarde- dijo Hyoga

-Entendido- dijo Ariel.

Luego los Senescales y los Ángeles se retiraron, dejando solos a Hyoga, la princesa y la chica desconocida, quien sentía que se hundía en el suelo debido a la penetrante y gélida mirada del rubio.

-Hyoga, yo…

-Supongo que no tengo que decirte que está furioso, Misha.-dijo Hyoga.

-No, no es necesario.

A Zoe le sorprendió la repentina confianza entre los rubios. De pronto se sintió sobrante.

-¿Puedes explicarme a qué viene todo esto?, sabes bien que yo puedo encargarme de ella perfectamente.

-Y tú sabes que necesito que haya un equilibrio en los Ángeles, entre la energía masculina y femenina. Por eso están en parejas cuyas almas sean armónicas entre ellas. Yo sé que tú puedes encargarte de Zoe, tu alma noble y amable puede sincronizarse con casi cualquiera de los otros Ángeles, pero tú ya tienes a Ariel como tu compañera e incluso al mismo Shun, lo cual es sorprendente, tomando en cuenta que ambos son igual de dominantes, él se deja guiar por ti. Sin embargo, como te dije, yo necesito que haya un equilibrio y Shun es el único que no tiene compañera. Es necesario que la tenga, si desea continuar con los Ángeles.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Hyoga en tono cortante.

Misha frunció el ceño, cerró sus pequeños puños, estaba preocupada por la reacción de Hyoga.

-Si Shun no logra sincronizar con otra alma que no sea la tuya tendrá que dejar de ser un Ángel.

El silencio de Hyoga alteró los nervios de las dos chicas.

-Misha, hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa. Le prometí a un hermano que cuidaría de Shun, que nunca lo abandonaría. Por un tiempo fue un deber y casi una carga. Pero después se convirtió en un deseo.

- Si, lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. Si Shun se va de aquí, yo me iré con él. No puedo asegurar que mi corazón se quede contigo porque como te digo, ya no es un deber sino un deseo. No sé quien salvó a quien.

-Hyoga…

-No es amenaza ni una advertencia. Tú debes hacer lo que sea mejor para el imperio, eso lo tengo muy claro y asumo que tú también. Sólo es un aviso.

Luego, el rubio se giró para retirarse, no sin antes enfocar a la desconocida.

-Más te vale que te comportes. Si serás su compañera significa que estas bajo mis órdenes y hasta ahora no me caes nada bien así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Zoe sintió el peso de aquella mirada, de ese poder tan enorme que había sentido la primera vez que lo vio en su mente, esa capacidad para imponerse como un líder. Aun cuando las palabras del rubio le chocaron no fue capaz de responderle, ni decir de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hyoga…- dijo Misha suavemente- Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero también creo que no puedes mantenerlo entre tus alas para siempre.

El rubio no volteó a mirarla, cuando supo que ella había terminado de hablar salió de la sala.

Fuera del castillo se celebraba el festival, pero Hyoga no se dirigía hacia las calles de Mithrandir sino a las habitaciones, específicamente la de Shun. Al no encontrarlo se sentó en su cama y se concentró lo suficiente como para sentir el cosmos del peliverde. Una enorme fuente de rabia chocó contra él; se levantó y se encaminó hasta el salón de entrenamiento.

En el salón había un grupo de hombres, todos altos y fuertes, entrenando para ingresar a los equipos de apoyo de los Ángeles. El peliverde entró sin ser notado por nadie, se quitó la parte superior del uniforme, quedando sólo con el pantalón negro que tenía dos líneas plateadas a cada lado de las piernas. Luego tomó las vendas y se cubrió las manos con ellas lentamente mientras el grupo notaba su presencia.

-¡Oye, tú¡ ¿Vienes para entrar en los equipos también?- preguntó uno.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Shun. El grupo no podía ver bien al peliverde. Solo lo veía de perfil, ajustándose las vendas en las manos, no veían sus ojos porque estaban cubiertos por los mechones de cabello, pero podían notar los rasgos suaves y las mejillas sonrosadas que delataban su juventud.

-¡Hey, niña bonita!

Ahora sí lograron obtener la atención del peliverde. Éste acababa de terminar de vendar sus puños hasta el antebrazo y se giró lentamente hacia ellos. Los músculos de su rostro se movían bajo su piel, los ojos brillaban de furia.

-¿Eso es conmigo?- preguntó.

-Bueno, no veo otro quinceañero por aquí.

Ciertamente Shun era el más joven de todos los hombres que se encontraban en el salón. Aquellos eran veteranos de guerra, hombres que pertenecieron a la milicia de su país y que ahora buscaban formar parte de los equipos de apoyo de los Ángeles para proteger a lo que quedaba de la humanidad, ya que no pudieron hacerlo de aquella fuerza, alienígena para ellos, que arrasó con casi toda la raza humana. Pero, estaba claro que no sabían quiénes eran los Ángeles.

Luego, entró otro grupo, todos vestidos de negro y azul, eran los examinadores que iban a evaluar al grupo. Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos café se acercó hasta Shun. Se sonrojó hasta más no poder al ver al peliverde sin camisa, con el pantalón, las botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y las vendas negras cubriendo sus puños y parte de los brazos. Shun sonrió con malicia.

-¿Jessi, vienen a evaluar a alguien?- pregunto Shun, cortésmente.

-Sí, señor.

-No me llames, señor, soy un año mayor que tu. ¿A quién?

-A ellos…señor.

Shun volvió a sonreír con malicia, mientras arqueaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran. El grupo de militares les devolvió el gesto.

-¿A ellos?, ¿para entrar a dónde, al geriátrico?

A los militares no les cayó nada bien la broma del peliverde. El grupo de ocho se acercó hasta él, sonándose los nudillos.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que enseñarte modales, quinceañero- dijo el aparente líder del grupo, un hombre alto y corpulento, de largo cabello negro, piel morena, y ojos negros.

-Hum…ya lo creo que lo harán. Está bien, Jessi- dijo Shun, sin apartar la mirada del sujeto- Yo los evaluaré.

Luego Shun les dio la espalda y caminó hasta el centro del enorme salón.

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo, están locos?!- susurró Jessi al grupo.

-Sé cuando causo miedo, ese tipo no se inmutó- dijo el líder.

-¿Por qué habría de tener miedo? ¡Es el Shinigami!- susurró Jessi, exasperada.

-¿El qué…?

-Bueno ¿Van a venir o qué?- preguntó Shun.

La actitud asustada de la chica no hizo mella en los militares que buscaban venganza por el insulto del "quinceañero". Shun vio las placas en los cuellos, mientras el grupo lo rodeaba.

-Militares- dijo Shun- ¿Eran tropa?

-Exacto. Peleamos juntos, morimos juntos. Como hermanos.

Shun sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho que lo obligó a bajar la vista. Como si las palabras del veterano se clavaran como dagas envenenadas en su corazón.

-Genial, es precisamente lo que necesito- dijo Shun, aún cabizbajo y ocultando su ojo izquierdo con la palma de su mano- mas maldita poesía. Muy bien, vengan todos, muéstrenme lo que saben hacer.

Shane, el líder de la tropa frunció el ceño al ver el único ojo visible del peliverde: la esclerótica, antes blanca ahora era negra mientras que el iris era amarillo. Luego, Shun apartó la mano de su rostro y Shane vio que ambos ojos eran del mismo color. De pronto, el quinceañero parecía demasiado aterrador.

-¿No tienes miedo, verdad?- dijo Shun, con voz ronca y sonriendo con malicia.

Sin aguantar un segundo más la actitud grosera del peliverde los ocho militares, todos tan altos y más corpulentos que él, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a darle su merecido.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que no pudieron ni siquiera tocarlo. Shane le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Shun lo esquivó y lo tomó por la muñeca para lanzarlo contra los otros tres que lo atacaron por detrás. Usó tanto su fuerza como el impulso de Shane, por lo que logró tumbar a los cuatro al piso.

El resto se abalanzó contra él, pero una serie de patadas y rodillazos los envió el mismo lugar que el primer grupo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Son unos inútiles- dijo Shun.

Los ocho militares se levantaron dispuestos a enfrascarse del nuevo en la lucha, sin importarles que Shun los hubiese superado en fuerza y rapidez. Jessi y el resto de examinadores veían la lucha tan desigual: Eran ocho contra uno, pero la fuerza de Shun los dejaba muy mal parados. Ocho militares, veteranos, simples humanos no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra él.

-¡Basta!

Todos, excepto Shun, voltearon en dirección de la voz que los interrumpía.

-¡Ca…capitán! Yo…lo siento, no pude detenerlo- balbuceó Jessi.

-¿_Capitán?- _ se preguntó Shane.

-Está bien, Jessi, yo me encargo. Retírense.- dijo Hyoga, sin apartar la vista del único que no lo miraba.

Shane pensó que debía estar viendo mal. El otro, al que la chica había llamado capitán se veía tan joven como el peliverde, el cual no le mostraba el menor indicio se obediencia. Hyoga se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, dejándose sólo la camisa blanca, se desabrochó los primeros tres botones y se la arremangó hasta los codos.

Caminó hasta quedar a unos metros del grupo de militares que lo veía con confusión. Estos vieron el tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho del rubio, pero esto no les llamó la atención, puesto que no conocían su significado.

-Siento mucho los inconvenientes, por favor, regresen mañana para otra evaluación- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó Shane.

-Mi nombre es Hyoga y soy el primer Ángel, el Capitán de los Ángeles.

-¿Tú fuiste militar?-preguntó Shane con incredulidad.

-No, Coronel Richardson, si tiene algún problema con esos nombres, le aconsejo que lo hable con la princesa, fue su idea. Si tiene algún problema con los que podrían ser sus superiores le aconsejo que lo hable conmigo, el Teniente no parece estar de buen humor hoy- dijo Hyoga, inyectando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Teniente?- preguntó.

-Su nombre es Shun y es el segundo Ángel. Nuestros números y rangos se colocan en base a nuestra fuerza, los tatuajes en el antebrazo lo indican. Dependiendo de los resultados de cada uno de ustedes mañana se decidirá a cual equipo de apoyo pertenecerán. Estoy seguro de que sus habilidades y experiencia serán de mucha ayuda para nosotros y se les dará el valor que se merecen. Ahora, si me disculpa.- dijo Hyoga, seriamente.

El rubio apartó la mirada del militar, indicándole que la conversación se había terminado. Shane miró a Shun, pero este sólo le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de desprecio acompañada por sus extraños ojos amarillo y negro.

Cuando quedaron solos, el peliverde volteó el rostro hacia Hyoga. Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el rubio le devolvió el gesto con la misma potencia. Esos ojos amarillo y negro, prueba del poder del Shinigami, no eran del agrado de Hyoga. Sentía que Shun se perdía por completo en esa oscuridad, no quedaba nada del dulce santo que él quería como un hermano cuando se convertía en el segundo Ángel.

-¿En qué coño estabas pensando?- preguntó Hyoga.

-No sirven- dijo Shun.

Aquello era una guerra de fuerzas. Cada alma, cada cosmoenergia se imponía a la otra. Shun descargaba toda su rabia y su frustración contra Hyoga y éste sólo la repelía con la misma fuerza.

-No tienen la culpa de nada- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Y quién la tiene? Soy yo, ¿no?- dijo Shun, colocándose de frente a él- ¡¡soy yo quien tiene la maldita culpa de todo!!

Shun encendió su cosmos. Este ardía en furia, sus ojos brillaban de furia y de deseos por drenar toda la rabia que sentía.

-¡No sólo me ordenan, se imponen. Dijeron que nunca lo harían, que nunca nos separarían, esa era la única maldita condición que puse. Ella dio su palabra!

-Cálmate.

-¡¡CALLATE!!-gritó Shun.

Su cosmos estalló en furia destruyendo el suelo debajo de él.

-¡¡No quiero escucharte!! ¡¡Lárgate, Hyoga!!

-¡¡No voy a irme a ningún maldito lugar, te guste o no, tendrás que hablar conmigo!!- gritó Hyoga, encendiendo su cosmos también.

Shun se fue contra él con toda su fuerza, impactándole el puño en la mandíbula al rubio, el cual le respondió con un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó en el suelo y sin aliento. Hyoga se alejó un par de metros mientas Shun volvía a cargarse de furia, se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y se lanzaba de nuevo contra él. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro, repentinamente desapareció de la vista de Hyoga, reapareciendo detrás de él.

_-¡Demonios!- _pensó Hyoga.

Le fue casi imposible esquivar el golpe. Se giró rápidamente para luego brincar hacia atrás y alejarse lo suficiente para que el suelo recibiera el puñetazo del peliverde, el cual inmediatamente se fue de nuevo contra él.

_-¡Es demasiado rápido!_- pensó Hyoga, mientras lo esquivaba- _Aún cuando tenemos cinco años sin pelear excepto en los entrenamientos, sigue peleando como nunca, es demasiado difícil esquivarlo, incluso para mí._

-Me estas aburriendo, Hyoga- dijo Shun, con obstinación y prepotencia.

Esquivarlo pasó de ser demasiado difícil a imposible cuando Shun incrementó su velocidad y golpeó de nuevo a Hyoga tirándolo al suelo. Éste logro levantarse y justo cuando el peliverde estaba por golpearlo de nuevo Hyoga atrapó el puño con su mano y alzó la mirada hacia Shun. Luego tomó la muñeca de Shun y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas usando el mismo impulso para levantarse. Shun perdió el equilibrio y cayó entre los brazos del rubio. La acción del mayor lo dejó atónito pero no drenó su rabia.

-Suéltame- siseó Shun.

El tono de su voz era una amenaza demasiado clara, pero Hyoga no pensaba obedecerle.

-Por favor, cálmate- dijo suavemente el rubio.

Podía sentir a Shun temblando de rabia entre sus brazos. Era una jugada sucia, lo sabía, pero también estaba absolutamente seguro que detrás de esos ojos aterradores aún estaba el dulce santo que él había jurado proteger.

Shun luchaba por mantener la rabia encendida, pero sabía de antemano que Hyoga había ganado. Él no era capaz lastimarlo, los golpes no iban dirigidos a él, nunca usó toda su fuerza o toda su velocidad, nunca intentó alcanzarlo. Buscaba más el suelo para destruirse las manos que el cuerpo del rubio. Cerró los puños hasta lograr que la sangre brotara de ellos pero a este punto la rabia se había disipado y sólo quedaba el dolor y la frustración.

-Háblame, por favor, dime por qué estas tan molesto-susurró Hyoga.

Cerró con fuerzas los ojos, tratando inútilmente de evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de ellos.

No podía decírselo. No podía decirle que no sólo le molestaba que le impusieran a aquella chica, sino que odiaba sentir que lo alejaban de lo único que consideraba importante. Que él solo se quedaba ahí, en contacto con la raza humana por él.

Shun sabía que si se largaba como él quería, Hyoga lo seguiría. Pero eso significaba separarlo de Misha y él no era capaz de hacer eso. No era capaz de alejar a Hyoga del amor y la felicidad. La odiaba porque ella no lo detendría. La odiaba porque ello lo convertía en el responsable de que Hyoga le diera la espalda a la única oportunidad de tener una vida, si se quiere, normal. No podía permitirlo.

Sentía que si había alguna manera de que él pudiese ayudar a Hyoga entonces haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos. Aún cuando eso significara quedarse para siempre ahí, siempre que Hyoga fuera feliz, él lo haría.

Shun sabía que se aferraba a él porque era lo único que le quedaba, pero ahora el rubio tenía otras razones para vivir y sonreír. Si tenía que enterrar este nuevo dolor, por Hyoga, él lo haría.

No, definitivamente no podía decirle nada de eso. Sólo abrazó al rubio fuertemente, temiendo que se esfumara, como un sueño. Como un sueño en el que crees que esa persona tan importante para ti es tan fuerte que es imposible que algo pueda pasarle, que te juró que siempre estarían juntos y repentinamente se iba sin dejarte tiempo a asimilarlo. Lo abrazó temiendo que se fuera como lo había hecho él. Liberó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y lloró como no lo había hecho en cinco años.

Hyoga abrazó a Shun con más fuerza. Ambos se dejaron caer el suelo. Shun hundió el rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos cariñosamente.

_-Tonto. No sabes que yo sé todo lo que sientes. No sabes que no voy a abandonarte, no importa lo que pase._ _No importa quién o qué se aparezca en nuestras vidas, no voy a abandonarte jamás- _pensó Hyoga.

-Shun- dijo Hyoga, ahora en voz alta- No eres una carga, eres lo más importante que tengo y eso nunca cambiará. No lo dudes, por favor.


	4. Crónica 3 Zoe a prueba

**Nota del autor: **Buenas! He aquí, capi nuevo ^^ jeje, les agradezco mucho los reviews, me animan muchísimo. Para los que no saben, un Shinigami es un dios de la muerte japonés. Grábense eso porque será importante para más adelante. De todas maneras, se explicará en los próximos capítulos, todos los cambios en la apariencia de Shun, como los ojos amarillos, se explicará también, pero deberán tener un poquito de paciencia. Saludos y cuídense mucho!

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Crónica 3. Zoe a prueba. **

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, cuando los rayos de luz que penetraban por la ventana chocaron contra su rostro. Las blancas sabanas reflejaban demasiado la luz del sol y le molestaba la claridad, por lo que volteó hacia el otro lado, donde se encontró repentinamente con la sonrisa picara del rubio, quien lo miraba parado al borde de la cama. Pegó un brinco del susto y las sabanas, enredadas en sus piernas, lo hicieron caer aparatosamente sobre el suelo.

-¡Ay, duele!- se quejó Shun, tocándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-A eso le llamo yo brincar de la cama- dijo Hyoga, riendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shun, aún el suelo.

-Es una buena pregunta ¿Qué hago yo en mi cuarto?- preguntó Hyoga, con sarcasmo.

Shun levantó el torso y miró por encima de la cama. Efectivamente, aquella no era su habitación, estaba demasiado ordenada. A Hyoga le causó risa ver los brillantes ojos verdes asomarse confundidos por el borde la cama, pero supo que no tardaría mucho hasta que Shun preguntara qué diablos hacia en la cama de Hyoga.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó Shun.

-_Ahí va_- pensó Hyoga-Te quedaste dormido. Mi habitación queda más cerca del salón de entrenamiento que la tuya. Ya no eres tan liviano como antes, eres casi tan alto como yo, me costó un poco cargarte así que te dejé aquí. Dormiste conmigo, como cuando éramos pequeños- dijo el rubio, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

Shun lo miró desde su posición. Sus ojos volvieron a opacarse. Recordó de golpe todo lo que sintió la noche anterior, la tristeza que amenazaba con anidarse en su dañado corazón. Bajó el rostro y apoyó la frente en el borde la cama. Luego, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmar la punzada de dolor que crecía poco a poco. Llevó su mano a su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hyoga.

Apretó la mandíbula para reprimir el gemido de dolor que se acumuló en su garganta. No quería que Hyoga se preocupara más por él.

-Si- dijo Shun, levantando el rostro- estoy bien. Pero, me gustaría saber por qué estoy desnudo. ¿No te aprovechaste de mi, verdad?

-No fui yo, yo te quité todo menos la ropa interior. Creo que te la quitaste a media noche. Te gusta dormir desnudo por lo que veo- dijo Hyoga, riendo- por fortuna se te quitó la costumbre de abrazarme estando dormido, ahí si me hubiera aprovechado de ti.

Shun trató de no reírse, tomó una almohada de la cama y se lanzó en toda la cara al rubio.

-Cállate, estoy seguro de que eras tú quien me abrazaba a mí- replicó Shun, cruzando los brazos. Las sabanas blancas cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-No lo pongo en duda- dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros-Vamos, levántate, estoy esperándote para desayunar. Te traje tu ropa, pero primero mandé a limpiar tu habitación, temía que saliera algún animal extraño de ahí.

-Está bien, pero vete porque voy a levantarme- dijo Shun.

-Agh, por favor, Shun, ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo sin ropa- dijo Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Shun volvió a esconder su sonrisa, más forzada que natural, sólo para que Hyoga no se empeñara de nuevo en saber por qué lloraba como un niño. Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción.

Seguía de brazos cruzados, sentado en el suelo, hundido en su tristeza y más solo que nunca. Pero, sabía que si no salía pronto, Hyoga regresaría a buscarlo y no quería ver la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Suspiró profundamente, cansado de tanta tristeza, se levantó del suelo y media hora después estaba alcanzando a Hyoga y al resto de los Ángeles en el enorme salón donde desayunaban, tanto ellos como los obispos.

Se mantuvo callado durante la siguiente hora. Escondiendo la mirada con los mechones de cabello, concentrándose sólo en comer. Todos conversaban animadamente, comentando lo exitoso del festival.

-Te ves cansado, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gabriel.

Shun levantó el rostro, sabía que el moreno se dirigía a él. Lo tenía en frente al otro lado de la mesa. Lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, antes de negar levemente con la cabeza. Gabriel entendió perfectamente, sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas.

Aparte de Hyoga, Gabriel era el único que mostraba abiertamente su preocupación y cariño hacia el peliverde. Todos los demás, aún cuando el chico se hacía querer, al menos según ellos, no se merecía que se le demostrara cariño.

Él no era muy cariñoso, por no decir que era un tempano de hielo. Tampoco era muy dado a la conversación. Los otros Ángeles apenas lo conocían. Sólo Gabriel había logrado entrar en el castillo de concreto del peliverde y sí que le había costado: una tremenda pelea en la que había demostrado a Shun que valía la pena entrenar con él, un par de costillas rotas y una ida a la enfermería, habían logrado que el peliverde le sonriera con sinceridad, se sentara a su lado y le contara cinco minutos de su pasado. Los otros Ángeles creían que era un caso perdido, pero para Gabriel era un paso gigante en su recién impuesta meta de hacer amistad con el chico.

Shun se frotó los ojos. El cansancio, a tan temprana hora de la mañana lo preocupaba un poco. Después de terminar con el desayuno y mientras se retiraban de la mesa, Ariel le entregó a Hyoga un mensaje de parte de la princesa. La orden del día era entrenar a Zoe. Shun escuchó, puesto que caminaba al lado del rubio. El fastidioso nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo enorme por hablar.

-Dime donde está ella- dijo él, sin mirar a la pelirosa.

-En la fuente. El salón de entrenamiento está siendo remodelado, hubo una extraña explosión ahí.

-Muy bien- dijo Shun, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Ariel-Iré.

-Nada de eso, iremos todos- dijo Hyoga, ignorando a Shun.

El grupo completo se movilizó hasta la fuente, el centro del castillo donde estaba el lago y un enorme jardín. A Shun no le hacía ninguna gracia que todos estuvieran ahí, él preferiría lidiar solo con su situación, pero al parecer, Hyoga tenía una mejor idea.

La chica estaba sentada en el borde del lago, admirando la fuente de luz que emergía del fondo. No parecía sostenerse de nada, las formas orgánicas de la vasija de donde salía la luz le parecían hermosas. La visión le proporcionaba una paz que no tenía en aquel extraño lugar, absolutamente desconocido para ella. Estaba asustada, se sentía muy sola y el hecho de que no pudiese recordar, no la ayudaba en nada. Aunado a eso, estaba la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella, la de aquel rubio. Lo peor de todo era que sería compañera de _ese _sujeto. Tarde o temprano tendría que verlo y no le agradaba en lo absoluto volver a sentirse como cuando lo vio frente a frente.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a donde ella se encontraba, por lo que se levantó y vio al grupo caminar hacia la fuente, mientras conversaban. El primero que le habló fue Hyoga.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí…gracias- dijo Zoe.

Detrás de Hyoga salió Shun, leyendo unos papeles que Ariel le había entregado. Zoe perdió la concentración en el rubio, lo cual éste notó.

-¿Ya conociste al resto del grupo?- preguntó Hyoga, tratando de captar su atención.

-…No- contestó Zoe.

-Bueno.

Hyoga se volteó en dirección hacia donde se había colocado el grupo, a unos metros de ellos. Le explicó que todos los Ángeles tenían un número de acuerdo al nivel de poder que tenían. Los números del cinco al uno eran los más fuertes y los hombres tenían tatuado el símbolo que los representaba en el antebrazo izquierdo mientras que las mujeres lo tenían en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Uno a uno, Zoe conoció a los once Ángeles.

-Ella- dijo Hyoga, a la chica que tenia al lado- es Ariel, es el tercer Ángel, mi compañera junto con Shun. Tiene 19 años y es de Inglaterra.

Ariel, quien era pelirrosa y de ojos grises, le dedicó una amable sonrisa a Zoe.

-El sujeto de tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos dorados y que le está haciendo la vida imposible a Shun, es Gabriel, el cuarto Ángel. Tiene 22 años y es español. Tiene mucho entusiasmo, como puedes ver.

Zoe sonrió cuando el chico dejó los papeles de Shun en paz por unos segundos para saludarla con la mano y lanzarle un atrevido beso. Se sonrojó y miró un poco más allá del moreno, pero el peliverde, que estaba a su lado, seguía sin apartar la vista de los papeles, que ahora lograba leer. Al menos por unos segundos, ya que ahora Gabriel volvía al ataque, esta vez mencionando a un "_donjuán"_, cosa que la pelinegra no entendía.

-La compañera de Gabriel es Esmeralda. Ella tiene 19 años, es de Portugal. Le sigue Aron, el rubio aquel, es alemán, tiene 25 años y es el sexto Ángel y su compañera es Hannabi, la más pequeña del grupo, tiene 15 años, pero tiene una habilidad sorprendente. Después viene Alain. El es inglés, es el sujeto de cabello negro, su compañera es Selene, la peliplata. Por último, está el gemelo de Alain, Adrian; su compañera es Solange. Ella es de Francia, tiene 20 años, es la pelirroja que está a su lado.

Todos tenemos habilidades especiales que se usan para proteger a Mithrandir, pero como no sabemos quién eres, no puedo decírtelas. Yo soy el primer Ángel, por lo tanto el más fuerte de todos y el capitán del equipo. Shun es el segundo, tiene el rango de teniente. Todos los demás son sub tenientes que tienen a su cargo un equipo de apoyo que los ayuda a encargarse de todo lo relacionado con el distrito que protegen. Tú estarás bajo el mando de Shun, si los dioses nos ayudan, serás su compañera- dijo Hyoga, con cierta duda.

Zoe no dijo nada, pero el peliverde la ponía sumamente nerviosa y le chocaba sentirse así. Hyoga la animó a que caminara junto a él y ambos se acercaron hasta donde estaban Shun y Gabriel.

Shun suspiró con cansancio, admitiendo su derrota contra Gabriel por la posesión de los papeles. Cruzó los brazos y giró el rostro hacia Hyoga, luego bajó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos dorados de la chica. Ella se quedó estática, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los orbes verdes de Shun, que la fulminaban y castigaban, como si su pecado fuese simplemente el existir.

La miraba con desconfianza y desaprobación, pero aun así, ella podía percibir cierta curiosidad en él. No le gustaba para nada la ola de emociones que el peliverde le hacía sentir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, quería salir corriendo, alejarse lo más que pudiese de él y al mismo tiempo, quería observarlo detenidamente, ver cada aspecto de su rostro y encontrar por qué le parecía tan interesante.

-Alain, Shun y la chica están reunidos, está pendiente- dijo Selene.

Alain, el chico de cabello negro y ojos morados asintió y se concentró en las dos almas.

Mientras tanto, Shun y Zoe seguían observándose, sin mover un sólo musculo, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Cada uno manejando la idea en su mente de ser compañeros. Cada uno evaluando al otro. Parecían estar en su mundo, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Hyoga y Gabriel intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y sospecha, pero ni Shun ni Zoe se percataban de eso.

De pronto, Shun desapareció de la vista de todos. Ni a Hyoga ni a Gabriel les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el peliverde estuvo a metros de distancia, con su cosmos encendido y una katana negra en su mano, con la que lanzó dos rayos de luz que obligaron a los dos Ángeles a apartarse de Zoe.

Gabriel cayó al lago, pero Hyoga logró caer de pie, a varios metros de distancia de la chica.

-Alain, te dije que estuvieras pendiente- reclamó Selene.

-No lo interrumpan- dijo Alain.

-¿Estás loco?, ¡La matará!- dijo Solange.

-No, él no la lastimará.

Independientemente de lo que Shun fuera a hacer, ellos sólo podían observar. Los dos rayos de luz se habían convertido en altísimas paredes semitransparentes, que separaron por completo a Shun y a Zoe del grupo. Luego, él se lanzó directo hacia la pelinegra. Hannabi pegó un grito y Solange se tapó los ojos cuando el destello de luz se hizo imposible de observar. Pocos segundos después, las paredes se desintegraron, el polvo y los pequeños trozos de césped volvieron a caer al suelo y todos pudieron ver el resultado del ataque del peliverde. Hyoga se levantó y se limpió las manos, mientras todos miraban atónitos la escena. Shun estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de la chica, su katana apenas rozaba la suave piel del cuello y sus miradas estaban más fijas que antes. Luego él retrocedió, introdujo la Katana en la guarda y la recargó sobre sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Adrian.

Shun siguió mirando a la chica directo a los ojos, mientras todo el grupo, incluido un muy mojado Gabriel, se acercaba a ellos.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- reprochó Solange.

-Poco te importa si estoy loco o no- dijo Shun, sin dejar de mirar a Zoe- Selene, revisa sus recuerdos, cuando puedas. No la aceptaré como compañera hasta entonces.

-SI- dijo Selene.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Aron.

-¿Zoe, estás bien?- preguntó Hannabi, preocupada porque la pelinegra no apartaba la vista de Shun, ni se movía.

-Está perfectamente bien-dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia- No fueron mis movimientos los que la sorprendieron, sino el suyo.

-No se ha movido de ahí- dijo Solange.

-Precisamente- intervino Hyoga.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Los ratones y las gacelas se detienen a mirar a los ojos a los leones y las serpientes cuando son atacados? No. Ellos sólo se concentran en huir. Ella no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo lo va a hacer?, debe estar aterrada- dijo Solange.

-No lo está- dijo Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Los latidos de su corazón no están lo suficientemente acelerados como para decir que esté asustada. Ella sabe pelear. La consideraré un enemigo hasta que se revisen sus recuerdos.

-No soy un enemigo- dijo Zoe repentinamente.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo?- preguntó Shun.

Zoe apretó los puños con frustración. Ciertamente no había tenido miedo del ataque del peliverde, sólo sentía sus músculos tensándose, como si, de hecho, se preparara para pelear.

Él sólo estaba probándola. Pero, también era cierto que no recordaba nada de su vida, por lo que no podía asegurarles que no fuera un enemigo.

Shun asintió, leyendo las emociones en el rostro de la chica.

-Sé un enemigo y te picaré en dos sin dudarlo- dijo Shun, apuntándola de nuevo con la katana enfundada.

Esta vez Adrian y Alain sí percibieron tanto el cambio en la energía de Shun, como el peligro inminente. La amenaza del peliverde era tan real como peligrosa.

Todo el grupo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Shun se retiraba y Zoe se hundía en la frustración y la impotencia. Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas; Ariel, Hannabi y Solange trataron de reconfortarla, pero ella sólo encontró una manera de desahogarse: corrió hasta salirse del grupo y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡¡IDIOTA!!


	5. Crónica 4

**Crónica 4. **Los Villanos entran a escena. ¡Prepárate, Shinigami!

Los gestos de impresión, suspiros y bocas tapadas de los Ángeles no se hicieron esperar. Hannabi, la más pequeña salió corriendo hasta alcanzar a Zoe, mientras todos veían cómo Shun detenía el paso.

-¡Oh, Dios, se detuvo!- susurró Hannabi.

-¡Claro! ¡Detente y vuelve acá, pedazo de idiota!- gritó Zoe.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- susurró la pequeña.

-Hyoga, más te vale que hagas algo o creo que veremos morir a Zoe- dijo Selene.

-Alain- dijo Hyoga.

-No percibo peligro- dijo Alain.

Hyoga suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Entendía que ellos no confiaran en Shun, pero él sabía que el peliverde no era capaz de lastimar a nadie sólo porque lo insultaran. Ni siquiera porque fuera la primera vez que alguien le gritaba a todo pulmón que era un idiota y demás apelativos significativos que la chica estaba usando en ese momento, sabía Dios por qué.

Cuando por fin la pelinegra guardó silencio, Hyoga levantó la vista. Shun se había volteado sólo lo suficiente para mirarla. El rubio pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa que el peliverde le dedicó a Zoe, para luego seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

La pelinegra se quedó plantada, incapaz de continuar insultando a la nada, invadida por la humillación y la impotencia.

Shun tenía razón, si era un enemigo ellos tenían que proteger al reino primero, no podía esperar que la trataran como una de ellos. Se sintió más sola que nunca, entre extraños y hostiles, sin memoria, sin conocimiento de quien era o a quien había dejado atrás, nadie que la apoyara o donde sentirse segura. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. No dejaba de mirar en la dirección en la que Shun se había ido, ignoraba por completo a Hannabi, quien le limpiaba cariñosamente las lágrimas del rostro.

-¡No se queden ahí parados, vengan!- dijo Hannabi.

El resto de los Ángeles, especialmente Esmeralda, Solange y Ariel corrieron hasta donde estaban las otras dos chicas.

-Gabriel, deberías cambiarte de ropa- dijo Hyoga.-los demás, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a los distritos. Yo avisaré a la princesa de todo lo que pasó. Selene, tenemos que acordar cuándo vas a buscar los recuerdos de Zoe, si es que lo permite ahora.

-Está bien- Selene.

Hyoga volteó hacia donde estaban las chicas con Zoe, trataban de calmarla, pero ella seguía drenando su rabia con el llanto. Sólo Gabriel y Selene se quedaron con el rubio.

-Hyoga, ahora que se fueron todos los no interesados, quiero hablar contigo sobre Shun. Esta mañana he percibido un cambio en su alma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se ha roto más.

Hyoga no dijo nada, pero Selene captó perfectamente el pesar en el alma del rubio y la preocupación de Gabriel.

-¿Sabes de lo que se trata?- preguntó Selene.

Hyoga asintió, aún mirando en dirección de las chicas.

-…Entiendo. Sé que está de más decirlo, pero ten cuidado. Puede llegar a ser irreversible. Estaré en el distrito, me avisas cuando pueda revisar a Zoe.

Luego, la peliplata se retiró dejando a Hyoga con sus pensamientos y a un muy callado Gabriel.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- dijo Hyoga en voz baja, captando la atención de Gabriel-él no quiere que nos separen. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero.

-…recuerdo la primera vez que los conocí a ustedes, cuando llegaron aquí. Eran muy cerrados, siempre juntos, desconfiando de todo y de todos y tan fuertes e imponentes que yo sentía que no necesitaban la confianza de nadie. Éramos nosotros quienes teníamos que ganarnos la de ustedes y sigue siendo así- dijo Gabriel, sonriendo con dulzura.

Hyoga sólo le regaló una media sonrisa al moreno.

-Te ha costado demasiado acercarte a él ¿Verdad?- preguntó.

-Dos costillas rotas, un músculo lesionado y cientos de miradas fulminantes. Pero, ahora me sonríe y me busca cuando tú no estás. No le digas nada, se supone que no me he dado cuenta que aparece de pronto donde yo estoy justo después de que tú te vas- dijo Gabriel, susurrando y sonriendo con picardía.

-No diré nada, lo prometo- dijo Hyoga, riendo.

-Oye, no tienes que darme explicaciones, pero los daños que hay en el salón de entrenamiento, eso… ¿Fue él, no?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Si- respondió Hyoga, asintiendo- Estaba furioso anoche. Jamás lo había visto llorar de esa manera, se quebró por completo. Se quedó dormido y lo llevé a mi habitación. Pasé media noche pensando en cómo hacer para evitar lo que Selene acaba de decir, pero a veces creo que se me escapa entre los dedos como el agua, y no sé cómo detenerlo.

-Entiendo- dijo Gabriel, bajando la mirada.

-Es por eso que…puede que necesite de tu ayuda- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con dulzura.

El moreno sonrió con ánimos renovados, como si se tratara de alguna misión que estuviese esperando con ansias cumplir.

-Será un honor, capitán- dijo sonriendo.

Luego el moreno se retiró, dejando a Hyoga solo, pensando de nuevo en la situación en la que había caído después de aquella batalla donde ambos perdieron a sus hermanos. Traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para el rubio.

_-Si no hago algo pronto…lo perderé a él también- _pensó Hyoga.

-Hyoga- llamó Ariel, captando su atención.

-Ariel, disculpa, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí-dijo Hyoga, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Lo noté, te llamé varias veces- dijo Ariel sonriendo- ¿Hay algún problema si me llevo a Zoe y a Hannabi conmigo? Zoe está un poco perturbada, ya ves, y Hannabi quiere ayudar.

-Está bien, no creo que haya mejor compañía que ustedes- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo-Avisa al equipo de Hannabi que estará ausente del distrito para que ellos se encarguen de todo.

-De acuerdo.

...................................................................................................................................

En otra parte del mundo, en el corazón de una abandonada Canadá, un grupo de misteriosos hombres se reúnen alrededor de una mesa redonda cuyo centro es hueco. Flotando sobre el hoyo descansa una burbuja con agua en su interior y protegiendo a una joven de largo cabello rojo que está desnuda y dormida en posición fetal.

La luz que emite el cuerpo de la joven ilumina los rostros de los hombres que la rodean, sentados cada uno en su puesto correspondiente.

-Llegó el informe del motín de la prisión dos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Escaparon muchos, unos cincuenta prisioneros. Murieron treinta, dos lograron escapar y recuperamos al resto.

-¿Quiénes escaparon?

-Los poderes dos y siete.

El aparente líder de los doce presentes: un hombre de cabello muy corto, tez morena, mandíbula prominente, ojos verdes y una mirada siniestra, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Así que la pequeña "dos" se largó? Bueno, no debe estar muy lejos.

-Señor, las cámaras captaron que fue "cinco" quien la sacó del recinto cuando comenzó el motín. Lograron alejarse algunos metros, pero él cayó. "siete" se la llevó hasta que salieron de la visión de las cámaras.

-Cómo dije, no debe estar muy lejos. Sólo tráiganla de regreso.

-Me temo que eso no es posible…Señor.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Los informes de la patrulla indican que ya no está en el continente. Aparentemente un grupo de Ángeles estaba cerca y se la han llevado.

-… ¿La tienen…los Ángeles?

El tono enfurecido del hombre sembró a los otros en sus asientos. No se movía, pero la energía destructiva que emanaba de él era más que suficiente.

-Si…señor.

-Entiendo-dijo él, suspirando-arece un buen momento para evaluar a los nuevos centinelas, ¿No creen?

Las sonrisas siniestras y afirmaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Bien, está decidido. Envía a los centinelas, el nuevo grupo. Que la traigan y que no regresen sin ella.

-Sí, señor.

Diez minutos después, se abrió del suelo una compuerta que dejó salir a tres aviones parecidos a f-16, en dirección a Mithrandir.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en el distrito tres, Ariel, Hannabi y Zoe caminaban, recorriendo la pequeña ciudad, mientras buscaban tiendas de ropa.

La pelinegra miraba cada estante y tienda con mayor interés que el anterior, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza al molesto peliverde.

Hannabi no dejaba de hacer piruetas a su alrededor, pero incluso la pequeña llegó a cansarse de la mirada distante de Zoe, por lo que Ariel decidió detenerse en una heladería. Las tres tomaron una mesa y la pelirrosa ordenó tres enormes Banana Split con sirope de chocolate y fresa. Zoe miró el helado con asombro.

-¿Nunca habías probado uno de esos? ¡Son deliciosos!- dijo Ariel.

-Yo…no lo sé- dijo Zoe, bajando la mirada.

-Ah…cierto- dijo Ariel sintiendo el codazo de Hannabi en el costado- Bueno, no importa, digamos que es la primera vez que lo pruebas.

Zoe sonrió, agradecida por la atención de las chicas. Luego, probó el helado y creyó estar en el cielo. Estaba segura de nunca lo había probado porque jamás habría olvidado semejante sabor tan glorioso. Las chicas sonrieron, triunfantes y se dispusieron a comer de sus helados. Zoe se sentía en el paraíso…hasta que volvió a recordar al odioso peliverde. Ariel y Hannabi notaron el cambio en la expresión de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede, te cayó mal el helado?- preguntó Hannabi.

-No creo que sea el helado- dijo Zoe.

-…se trata de Shun- dijo Ariel.

-¿Quién es ese?

-El peliverde. El que trataste de matar la otra vez y al que peligrosamente insultaste hace un par de horas.

-Ah.

-Sí, Ah. Se llama Shun, no sé si Hyoga te lo dijo. Él es, de hecho, tu superior, asumiendo que no eres un enemigo.

-Yo no creo que lo seas, Zoe- dijo Hannabi, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Hannabi, la verdad es que yo…tampoco me siento un enemigo. Pero… ¿Dices que es mi superior?

-Sí. Por encima de él sólo está Hyoga.

-Pues deberían despedirlo, trata muy mal a las personas.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Hannabi riendo- A mi me trata bien, es amable y tranquilo.

-Porque eres una niña y todos te tenemos mucho cariño, hasta el Shinigami- dijo Ariel, sonriendo.

-¿Shinigami?

-Shinigami significa en japonés "Dios de la muerte"- dijo Ariel. Así lo llaman a él, a Shun. _Hakujin no Shinigami,_ que significa "Shinigami de la hojilla negra" o Ángel negro, cómo prefieras.

-¿Será por el humor?-preguntó Zoe, provocando que las chicas se echaran a reír.

-Supongo, pero también tiene que ver con su poder. Eso te lo explicaré después.

-Entiendo, no pueden decirme nada. Tampoco me importa, es un idiota- dijo Zoe.

-Bueno…

-Me trató mal desde un principio-interrumpió Zoe-Está bien, reconozco que yo ataqué primero, aunque no sé ni cómo lo hice, pero él tenía una energía muy hostil.

-Sí, pero…

-Además tiene esa extraña mirada, esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes.

-Zoe, creo qu…

-Cuando lo vi sentí que no podía moverme, como una magia extraña que me paralizó. Y esa sonrisa tan sarcástica que me erizó la piel. Es totalmente molesto…

-Todo un encanto de hombre- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ariel se hundió en el asiento, mientras Hannabi trataba de no reírse y Zoe se volteaba para encontrarse con la última persona en el mundo a la que quería ver: el molesto peliverde.

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio al Ángel negro parado detrás de ella, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sujetando unos papeles en el aire y unos lentes negros que cubrían "_esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes". _Él se mantuvo en silencio y luego dejó de mala gana los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Te los envía Hyoga. Enciende tu celular, Ariel, si eres tan amable, no me hace ninguna gracia andar detrás de tu trasero. Cuando terminen su amena charla envíala conmigo, no debe andar sola por ahí. Me voy- dijo Shun, dándose la vuelta.

-Te acompaño- dijo Hannabi.

Shun se encogió de hombros y esperó a la pequeña en la puerta mientras ella se despedía de Ariel y la petrificada Zoe.

-Oye, Zoe, no vayas a enamorarte de él. Te advierto que Shun es mío- susurró, ella sonriendo divertida, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Ambas chicas vieron a Hannabi correr para alcanzar al peliverde que sólo miró unos segundos más en dirección a la mesa, para luego abrirle la puerta a la pequeña y perderse de vista.

-Va a matarme por eso ¿verdad?- preguntó Zoe.

-Lenta y dolorosamente- concluyó Ariel.

Zoe suspiró derrotada. Aquello, simplemente, no podía ponerse peor.

La pelinegra pasó el resto del día con Ariel. No le apetecía en lo absoluto separarse de ella, pero no podía seguir postergando el encuentro con Shun. Le molestaba enormemente, aunque sabía que tendría que disculparse, a ver si lograba evitar la dolora ejecución.

Los Ángeles no dormían en los distritos que manejaban, sin embargo, Ariel decidió quedarse, por lo que a Zoe le tocó regresar sola, escoltada por un par de guardias que la acompañaron en el helicóptero hasta el pequeño helipuerto del distrito trece.

Ya había anochecido cuando la pelinegra se bajó del helicóptero, sin saber exactamente a dónde tenía que ir. De cualquier manera no tuvo que pensarlo mucho puesto que, cuando llegó, vio una extraña maquina negra y una persona acostada sobre ella. Al aterrizar, vio con claridad de quién se trataba. Aquel inconfundible color de cabello.

-No puede ser- se quejó Zoe, mientras bajaba del helicóptero.

-Shun, hemos traído a la chica- dijo uno de los guardias.

-No me digas- dijo Shun, con sarcasmo.

El peliverde se había levantado de la máquina y para cuando ellos se reunieron con él ya estaba parado y recostando la espalda sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados. Aún tenía los lentes puestos, a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo.

Luego, hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se retiraran, dejándolo solo con la chica que seguía con la mirada clavada al piso. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con él, pero no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto. Aunque al pensarlo mejor, era lógico que estuviese ahí, él mismo dijo que ella no debía andar sola y la princesa había dicho que era tanto su carcelero como su guardián, así que debía haber esperado que Shun estuviese ahí.

De cualquier manera, ninguno de aquellos pensamientos la llenaba de valor para mirarlo a la cara.

-Debe ser muy interesante el suelo. Me dejé los lentes puestos para que mis _penetrantes ojos verdes _no te paralizaran, así que puedes levantar la vista- dijo Shun.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el sarcasmo por delante. Le acuchillaban el alma cada palabra cargada de veneno del peliverde. Ahora estaban solos, los dos, en medio de la nada, al menos para ella.

La situación era insostenible, el chico la ponía tremendamente nerviosa y ella no lograba entender el por qué. Peor aún, no entendía sus razones para tratarla de esa manera.

-Yo…lo siento-dijo ella, aún mirando al piso.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Lo siento!- gritó ella, rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Vas a volver a gritarme?- preguntó Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Lo siento!, siento haberte lastimado, siento haberte insultado- dijo ella.

Shun trató de hablar, pero nada salió de sus labios. Estaba sorprendido por el llanto, aparentemente sincero de la joven.

-¡Sólo, por favor!- dijo ella abrazándose y llorando- ¡Deja de tratarme así! Si soy un enemigo y quieres matarme entonces hazlo, pero no soporto que me sigas tratando de esa manera. ¡Me duele y no sé por qué! ¡Me siento tan sola aquí, haz lo que quieras, pero ya basta, por favor!

El peliverde seguía en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la chica. Shun comenzó a sentirse como una basura. Ella tenía razón, él estaba pagando su rabia con ella sin darse cuenta.

Se quitó lo lentes y la tomó por el mentón para obligarla a levantar la mirada. Ella se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos penetrantes que ya no parecían tan venenosos. Ahora veía en ellos esa amabilidad de la que hablaba Hannabi.

No era fácil disculparse, la chica no le caía nada bien, no soportaba que le impusieran algo y ella era la clara representación de una orden dada, le gustase o no.

Aún así, le molestaba mucho más ver a gente llorando frente a él, peor si era por su causa y las lágrimas de la pelinegra lo hacían sentirse miserable, aunque se viera hermosa con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Justo cuando Shun decidió que ya tenía valor suficiente para disculparse por haber sido tan grosero, un extraño zumbido llamó su atención.

Aquel ruido no se escuchaba como nada que él conociera y sintió una energía muy hostil rodeándolos. Se puso en guardia mientras dejaba a Zoe detrás de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Parece que tenemos compañía


	6. Crónica 5

**Nota: **Hola que tal?!, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan mucho! Veo que algunos no entienden mucho lo que está pasando así que trataré de explicar sin dar spoiler. La actitud agresiva de Shun tiene sus razones, pero es por su pasado, se cierra para evitar más dolor, como lo hiciera Ikki en su momento, eso se explica más adelante. Es una historia que empieza con una guerra que acaba con lo poco que quedaba de la orden de Athena, así que técnicamente no debemos esperar más santos que Hyoga y Shun, pero todo eso se va explicando poco a poco, me temo que tendrán que leer, jejeje. De todas formas gracias por sus dudas, así voy mejorando la redacción. Cuídense, aquí va capi nuevo y espero de corazón que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas.

_****_

_**Crónica 5. El Ángel Negro en la mira. Fallen, el poder Alpha**_

Shun mantuvo a la chica cerca de él. Ella estaba confundida, no veía nada extraño, pero sí se sentía inquieta. De pronto, levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro para ver tres naves que volaron en círculos sobre ellos y luego desaparecieron nuevamente. Cuando sintió la mano de Shun sobre su costado, pegándola más a su cuerpo, ella bajó el rostro y vio a los siete sujetos que se hallaban parados frente a ellos. Reconoció inmediatamente las lanzas negras, espadas rectas y las capuchas que cubrían los rostros de los hombres.

Instintivamente se pegó a la ancha espalda del peliverde y sintió cómo todos los músculos del chico se tensaron y una extraña aura entre negra y violeta lo rodeó.

-Soy el centinela uno. Sólo queremos a la chica- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Tsk, si apenas nos vamos conociendo- dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia-¿No pensarás quitármela ahora, verdad?

-Entrégala y te mataremos rápidamente.

-No me digas. Quédate donde estas, volveré pronto. - dijo Shun, volteando hacia ella.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!- exclamó ella, sujetándolo de la camisa-¡No me dejes sola!

-Zoe- dijo Shun, con tono serio, pero amable-No sé quién eres, pero no dejaré que nadie te saque de aquí, eso tenlo por seguro. Ahora, quédate dónde estás.

Se alejó unos pasos de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, como apoyándola, para luego encarar nuevamente a los invasores. Ella trató de seguirlo, pero se vio rodeada por cadenas negras que formaron círculos alrededor de ella, impidiéndole salir y reunirse con Shun. Pronto, sintió más miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle el peliverde que a ella misma.

Volvió a mirar a Shun, éste se arremangaba la manga izquierda de su chaqueta negra para revelar el tatuaje en el antebrazo.

Uno de los encapuchados frunció el ceño al ver símbolo brillando en el brazo.

_-Ese símbolo es…_

Luego, Shun pasó dos dedos por el tatuaje y comenzó a jalar de él dos katanas negras, mientras el ambiente se llenaba de una fuerte presión que les obstruía la respiración. Dos de los sujetos cayeron de rodillas, boqueando por la falta de oxigeno. Las katanas terminaron de salir y Shun tomó una con la izquierda mientras que la otra la tomó con la derecha y se la cargó detrás de la nuca.

_-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Esta energía es…?- _

-¿Y bien?, ¿bailamos?- preguntó Shun.

El centinela levantó el rostro y miró asombrado cómo los ojos de Shun se ponían negros y amarillos, haciendo su mirada cada vez más perversa.

-Siete contra uno- dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia- Perfecto.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Shun blandió las dos katanas en el aire, una detrás de la otra. De ellas salieron dos sablazos de energía del mismo color que su aura y se fueron directo contra los centinelas que tuvieron que brincar para esquivarlos.

Los sablazos impactaron contra el piso, provocando una explosión que levantó una nube de humo. Aún en el aire, uno de los centinelas buscó a Shun, pero no lo consiguió. De pronto, sintió la fuerte energía detrás de él y se volteó en el momento justo para que Shun lo picara en dos con una de las Katanas. Todos cayeron al suelo, el centinela ya muerto quedó atrás mientras el peliverde se fue contra el resto.

Uno de ellos usó su lanza como escudo pero el acero de la katana de Shun cortó en la mitad la lanza y el centinela tuvo que usar las dos partes como armas. Aún así no fue capaz de igualar la velocidad de Shun y tuvo que saltar para alejarse de él. Mientras tanto, otros corrieron hacia Zoe, entraron en el campo de visión de Shun, quien por un momento olvidó al sujeto de la lanza y lanzó un sablazo de energía como ataque contra otros dos, logrando impactar en el suelo justo entre Zoe y ellos, deteniéndolos.

Otros dos centinelas embistieron contra Shun, uno por delante y el otro a su espalda y él tuvo que usar ambas katanas como escudos para detener a las espadas de sus adversarios y usar su fuerza física para lanzarlos lejos.

El primer par volvió a correr hacia Zoe, pero Shun se interpuso y los atacó ambos, logrando atravesar el estómago de uno mientras que el otro esquivó el golpe.

El centinela uno se mantuvo agachado lejos de la zona de pelea, observando cada movimiento de Shun.

_-Es increíble. Está peleando contra los seis y protegiendo a la chica al mismo tiempo. Pero ese poder… ¿Por qué está ese hombre aquí, en este sitio? Tengo que informarle al señor Fallen de esto. _

Zoe miraba con asombro los movimientos de Shun, su increíble capacidad para mantener a raya a sus adversarios.

De pronto, todos los centinelas se le echaron encima clavando sus espadas y lanzas donde estaba Shun. Zoe pegó un grito, estaba segura de que habían logrado herirlo, pero una explosión de energía los lanzó a todos lejos del peliverde. Desde su posición el centinela uno pudo ver perfectamente como el aura de Shun se encendía de nuevo, brillando con más fuerza.

_-Si mal no me equivoco ahora el tatuaje debería cambiar de forma_- pensó el centinela.

Efectivamente, el tatuaje en el brazo de Shun reaccionó y unas gruesas líneas negras que se asemejaban a rayas de tigre surcaron toda la piel y subieron por el cuello hasta el lado izquierdo del su rostro. El cosmos volvió a brillar en una explosión de energía que destruyó el suelo a sus pies mientras él clavó las katanas en la superficie y corrió hacia uno de los centinelas que se estaban levantando. Lo alcanzó antes de que éste se diese cuenta y puso ambas manos, una sobre la otra, sobre el pecho del adversario.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Uno menos- dijo Shun.

Inmediatamente, Shun condensó la energía en una sola onda que entró directamente al cuerpo del centinela y le explotó los órganos internos haciendo que éste sangrara por todos los orificios de su cuerpo y cayera inerte al suelo.

Los otros dos volvieron a lanzarse contra él. Los esquivó cuando, detrás de él, apareció el tercero, emboscándolo. Shun se volteó lo más rápido posible, pero le fue imposible evitar el golpe y la lanza atravesó su hombro izquierdo. Gruñó de dolor, los otros dos venían justo detrás de él, por lo que tomó la lanza y la usó como medio para enviarle una onda de energía al centinela y estallarlo como al anterior.

Zoe vio con desesperación como Shun comenzaba a sangrar mientras los otros dos centinelas se acercaban rápida y peligrosamente hacia él. Pensaba cómo era posible que los estallidos no hubiesen llamado la atención de los demás Ángeles.

-_¿Es que nadie va a venir?- _pensó Zoe, angustiada y frustrada.

Shun volvió a colocarse frente a ella para tomar las katanas que dejó clavadas en el suelo y fue cuando Zoe lo vio respirar con dificultad y ponerse la mano en el pecho al nivel del corazón.

Luego, el peliverde se dio la vuelta y volvió a cargar contra los dos centinelas que quedaban. Entre sablazos y choques de espada logró enviarlos lejos de nuevo, pero estos se levantaron rápidamente y volvieron a correr hacia él. Shun encendió de nuevo su cosmo energía y las rayas volvieron a brillar con intensidad. Zoe veía todo sin poder moverse y completamente aterrada. Shun estaba en el suelo apoyado en una de las katanas que estaba clavada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

_-Llevo más de 20 minutos peleando, tengo que terminar esto ahora. Aún hay uno de ellos que no se mueve- _pensó Shun

Shun se levantó y concentró toda su energía en un sólo golpe, invocando el poder de las katanas

-_¡Sume todo en una profunda oscuridad…_

_-¡Maldición, esto no está nada bien, tengo que matarlo!- _pensó el centinela.

Para Zoe fue como ver todo en cámara lenta. Hyoga y tres Ángeles más apenas entraban al helipuerto. Shun en un extremo invocaba el poder de sus katanas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar y a despedir una fuerte aura entre negra y violeta, mientras que los dos centinelas corrían hacia él. El tercero aprovechaba el estar escondido detrás de sus compañeros para lanzar un ataque sorpresa al peliverde.

-En ese ángulo en el que está, no va a lograr esquivar el ataque del tercero.- pensó Zoe-No…va a morir…este poder…no me gusta…

- _…y despedaza, Hakujin*! (Hoja negra)_

Una terrible explosión de energía los cegó a todos. Los dos centinelas desaparecieron en una esfera de luz negra que los desintegró, pero el tercero, el centinela numero uno logró esquivar a tiempo la técnica y posicionarse en ángulo en el que Shun no podía verlo. En cambio Zoe sí lo vio y la desesperación en ella fue más fuerte.

-¡¡SHUN!!- gritó Zoe.

De pronto, una enorme esfera de energía blanca salió disparada del sitio donde estaba Zoe y voló directo hacia Shun. Sólo que ésta no iba dirigida a él sino al centinela detrás. La esfera lo golpeó de lleno, matándolo en el acto.

Poco a poco, las nubes de humo se dispersaron. Zoe estaba fuera de la protección de las cadenas de Shun. Hyoga y los demás se levantaban, impresionados por el choque de fuerzas y el despliegue de poder tan enorme del que fueron testigos.

A Zoe poco le importaba saber de dónde había sacado aquella esfera de energía blanca y brillante. Sólo corrió hacia Shun, quien volvía a apoyarse de la katana. Hyoga vio correr a la chica y al seguir la dirección de ella vio al peliverde agachado y sangrando.

-¡Alain, informa a la enfermería, rápido!- dijo Hyoga.

-Sí.

Alain regresó por donde entraron, mientras Hyoga y Gabriel se reunieron con Shun y Zoe. El dolor en el pecho se Shun se hizo más fuerte y se reflejó en su rostro. Levantó la vista hacia Zoe justo antes de desmayarse en los brazos de la pelinegra.

Mientras, Hyoga, Gabriel y Zoe sostenían a Shun, las tres naves volvieron a posarse sobre ellos antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

-Apresúrense, debemos llevar las imágenes que obtuvimos del centinela uno al señor Fallen- dijo uno de los pilotos.

Hyoga miró hacia el cielo al escuchar el extraño zumbido, pero no alcanzó a ver a las naves. Dejó sus dudas a un lado y volvió a enfocarse en Shun. Estaba inconsciente, respiraba con dificultad y sangraba profusamente por la herida de la lanza. Lentamente el tatuaje, que estaba expandido por su pecho y rostro, retrocedió y volvió a la normalidad, mientras que las katanas se convirtieron en energía y solas regresaron a formar parte del tatuaje en el antebrazo del peliverde.

Luego, levantó la mirada hacia Zoe pero ella enfocaba toda su atención en el peliverde al cual abrazaba fuertemente sobre su pecho.

Gabriel, por su parte, tomó el pulso de Shun para evaluar la condición en la que estaba.

-Su pulso no es estable, es errático. Hyoga…- dijo Gabriel.

-Estará bien. Él estará bien-dijo Hyoga mirando a Shun- la herida me preocupa más, ¿Dónde está el maldito equipo médico?

-¡Aquí!- gritó Alain.

El pelinegro venia con dos médicos y tres enfermeras que llevaban una camilla y un equipo de respiración. Llegaron junto al grupo y Hyoga tomó a Shun entre sus brazos y lo acostó en la camilla mientras las enfermeras le tomaban el pulso y el colocaban el respirador. Luego, todo el grupo se movilizó y lo llevaron hasta la sala médica dentro del castillo. Zoe y Hyoga se mantuvieron a su lado, mientras las enfermeras le quitaron la chaqueta y cortaron la camisa negra y comenzaron a examinar la herida. Zoe se estremeció al ver la sangre manando del hombro de Shun. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, no podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado por su culpa.

-Zoe, vamos a fuera- dijo Hyoga.

-Pero…

-Es una orden- dijo Hyoga, dándole la espalda.

La chica asintió y ambos salieron de la sala y se reunieron con Gabriel, Selene, Alain y Misha. La princesa vio salir a Hyoga y reprimió las ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bien, supongo-dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros.

La actitud seria y fría del rubio era mala señal para los que ya lo conocían, pero Zoe se sentía perdida de nuevo.

-No tengo idea de qué sucedió, supongo que Zoe podrá explicarlo- continuó Hyoga.

La chica sintió las miradas de todos clavarse en ella. Bajó la vista y contó todo lo que vio.

-Así que usó dos técnicas: Kurogen y Hakujin. Creo que podemos sacar un diagnóstico a partir de eso. Enviaré a un equipo para que recoja los cuerpos de los centinelas, puede que nos digan algo sobre quiénes son, pero ya es casi seguro que se trata del loto negro- dijo Misha.

-Sí- Dijo Hyoga, asintiendo.

-Ellos…vinieron por mí- dijo Zoe.

El nudo en la garganta de la chica le impedía hablar con fluidez.

-No te preocupes, Zoe. Por hoy no podemos hacer nada más. Te quedarás con Hyoga hasta mañana cuando Shun se recupere y luego hablaremos con tranquilidad. No te preocupes, que todo estará bien.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó Zoe, incrédula- ¡Mañana no va a levantarse, perdió mucha sangre!

Misha sólo sonrió.

-Mañana veremos qué pasa.

Luego de dirigirle una última mirada a Hyoga, la princesa se retiró.

-¿Selene, puedes ver si hay algún cambio en él?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Ya lo hice, todo sigue igual a como te indiqué esta mañana- dijo Selene.

Por primera vez desde que Zoe lo vio en el helipuerto Hyoga respiró de alivio.

-Gracias.

-Me retiro- dijo Selene, luego de asentir.

Alain la siguió, dejando solos a Gabriel, Zoe y Hyoga. La pelinegra se sentó en el suelo y se rodeó sus piernas con los brazos. Se odiaba a si misma por haber causado tantos problemas y odiaba ver a Shun lastimado por su culpa. Aun cuando antes le había parecido el tipo más odioso y molesto, ahora no podía sino verlo con otros ojos, precisamente por esa mirada que vio en él justo antes de que los centinelas aparecieran.

-Creo que yo también me voy. ¿Puedes avisarme de cualquier cosa que pase?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Sí, lo haré, ve a dormir- dijo Hyoga.

-De cuerdo. No te preocupes, Zoe- dijo Gabriel tomando el hombro de la chica-la princesa tiene razón, todo estará bien.

El moreno no esperó a que la chica le respondiera, sólo se retiró dejándola con Hyoga.

-¿Cómo pueden decir que estará bien?- preguntó Zoe.

-Porque lo estará- dijo Hyoga- No conoces a Shun. Él estará bien.

* * *

Varias horas después, los pilotos de las naves regresaron a la estación subterránea de Canadá. El piloto que llevaba la información del centinela uno llegó hasta la oficina donde se encontraba Fallen, el moreno de ojos verdes cuyo poder era muy superior al del resto de sus aliados. Revisaba unos papeles cuando el piloto tocó la puerta, siéndole concedido el permiso a entrar.

-¡Excelente! ¡A ti te estaba esperando!- exclamó Fallen, aplaudiendo y sonriendo animadamente.

-Señor…

-¿Dónde está mi preciosa "Dos"?, dime, quiero verla- dijo Fallen

-No…no está con nosotros, Señor.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Fallen, con la misma sonrisa, pero una mirada completamente diferente.

-Los centinelas no lograron traerla. Estaba protegida por…

-¡¡ ¿Por quién?!!- gritó Fallen.

El piloto retrocedió, consciente de que los ataques de ira y locura de Fallen nunca dejaban bien parado a nadie.

-El centinela uno grabó todo, dijo que usted debía ver esto-dijo el piloto, entregándole el aparato USB.

Fallen respiró profundo para calmarse y se llevó los dedos a las sienes, tratando de calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba. Tomó el USB y lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Entonces dices que todo está aquí, que la razón por la que mi preciosa no está conmigo se encuentra en este pequeño aparatito?-preguntó el moreno.

-Sí, señor.

-¿No tienes nada más que agregar?

-No, señor.

-Entonces muere- dijo Fallen, sonriendo con la perversión y la locura reflejadas en su rostro.

El piloto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio las dos manos de Fallen tomar su rostro y succionar su vida, dejando seco el cuerpo que cayó inerte al suelo. Fallen, por su parte, se relamió los labios como si hubiese degustado alguna deliciosa comida.

-No lucía tan apetitoso ¿Sabes?-dijo una voz.

Fallen miró hacia el fondo de la oficina, en dirección a donde provenía la voz femenina, melodiosa, pero cargada de la misma malicia que llenaba el alma del moreno. Puesto que la figura estaba sentada en el mueble e inmersa en la oscuridad, Fallen sólo podía ver sus piernas cruzadas y las botas largas y negras brillando por el haz de luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta.

Luego, el moreno se recostó sobre el escritorio y cruzó los brazos, aún mirando en la misma dirección y sonriendo morbosamente. La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia él, atraída por la mirada llena de poder y maldad de su compañero, Fallen, el poder Alpha del Loto negro.

Ella llegó hasta él y el moreno la abrazó para luego besarla profundamente. Ella gimió de placer por las caricias de Fallen.

-¿No vas a ver lo que trajo ese inútil?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, tienes razón, Karin. No puedo permitir que mi pequeña "dos" se quede por allá, debe extrañarme- dijo Fallen, con fingida preocupación.

Luego, Fallen se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio, colocó el USB y reprodujo el video. Karin se sentó en sus piernas y él dejó de prestar atención al video que recién empezaba para besar y morder el cuello de la pelirroja, cuando ella llamó su atención.

-Fallen, tienes que ver esto- dijo ella en tono serio.

El moreno fijó de mala gana la vista en la pantalla de 19 pulgadas que estaba en un extremo del escritorio. Poco a poco su expresión cambió de despreocupada a alarmada.

-¿Qué diablos…?.

Fallen vio cada movimiento de Shun en la pantalla.

-No es posible…

-Ya sabemos por qué no conseguimos ese poder entre los nuestros- dijo Karin.

-No es posible. ¿Cómo hizo esa zorra de Misha para obtener el poder del Ángel negro?

-No creo que haya sido ella. Fíjate en el rostro de ese sujeto- dijo Karin, pausando el video- No puedo acercar mucho la imagen sin que pierda la nitidez, pero es suficiente para captar la expresión.

-Los ojos negro y amarillo…

-Exacto. Su mirada es casi tan perversa como la tuya.

-Eso quiere decir que se trata de un "ala rota". Un humano cuya alma está quebrada.

-Sólo hay dos opciones: o ella lo buscó así y se está volviendo más astuta de lo que creímos o sólo escogió a cualquier idiota y le salió premiado.

-No es ningún idiota, Karin, sabe pelear. Los centinelas no han podido tocar a "Dos" en ningún momento. Y ya sólo quedan dos. Se los está cargando a todos y disfrutándolo, el muy bastardo. Me agrada-dijo Fallen, sonriendo.

Karin sonrió, coincidiendo con el moreno. No podía decir nada por miedo a que le cortaran la cabeza al instante, pero el peliverde le había llamado mucho la atención. De pronto, la pantalla les mostró la esfera de luz blanca que se fue directo contra el centinela uno, terminado ahí la transmisión.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-exclamó Karin.

-Fue "Dos".- dijo Fallen, endureciendo la mirada-Es su poder, lo despertó.

-Hum…eso complica las cosas- dijo Karin.

-No, preciosa, al contrario, las hace más divertidas- dijo Fallen, retrocediendo el video para verlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-El poder de "Dos" se caracteriza, entre otras cosas, por sentirse atraído por las "alas rotas", busca siempre las almas necesitadas para ayudarlas, curarlas. Tiene otras habilidades, pero básicamente es un guardián de almas. Ella sintió la necesidad de proteger al sujeto, lo que significa que: primero, sí es un "ala rota" y su alma corre peligro. Segundo: si la dejamos con él es probable que termine de despertar su poder, sólo para lograr curarlo.

-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda?

-No nos ayuda mucho, pero si hubiese otro guardián de almas y Misha lo tuviera ya lo habría usado para curarlo. Conociéndola, preferiría salvar a la pobre alma antes que usarla para obtener un poder tan asombroso como ese. Por otro lado, él nos serviría para despertar tanto a "Dos" como a nuestra querida Caronte.

-Entiendo- dijo Karin, sonriendo.

-Convoca a los poderes, tendremos una reunión- dijo Fallen.

-De acuerdo- dijo Karin, levantándose.

Luego, la mujer se retiró, dejando a Fallen solo con sus pensamientos. El moreno detuvo el video justo en el momento en el que la expresión de Shun se hizo aún más perversa.

-Interesante…-dijo Fallen, sonriendo.


	7. RESUMEN CRÓNICAS

Nota: Bueno, chicos (as) he notado que en cada review alguien me dice que no entendió algo o peor, que no entendió un carajo de lo que pasa en el fic T.T, lo cual es un problema, pues no quiero que se vayan o se aburran. Ahora bien, les explico que mis fics no son tan "lineales" como uno esperaría, me refiero a que yo intento ir desarrollando la trama y entre ella poner partes del pasado de los personajes o del por qué real de todo lo que sucede. Mi hermanita del alma, Alpheratz, quien no pone reviews pero sí lee, me dijo que mis fics ( y digo fics porque tengo varios que no son solo Rammnus y las crónicas, pero esos son de otro público) son desarrollan como si fuese un manga: pasan situaciones y capis y entre ellos, de pronto, salen pistas importantes sobre lo que realmente sucede con nuestros personajes. Quizá es por eso que no han pillado de qué va el fic, además que esta empezandito. Como no actualizo ni escribo tan pronto como quisiera, he decidido ayudarlos con un resumen de lo que va hasta ahora. Esto lo haré cada cierto tiempo para que no estén tan perdidos. Si sigue ocurriendo que no entienden pues quizá deje de actualizarlo, porque la idea es que todos la pasemos bien tanto escribiendo como leyendo y son ustedes quienes leen así que son muy importantes para mí ^^. Aquí va el primer resumen y seguido el capi nuevo. SE CUIDAN!

RESUMEN:

Hyoga y Shun son los sobrevivientes de la llamada "Guerra de los pilares", son lo único que queda con vida de la orden de Athena. Una organización, antes desconocida, aparece para proteger lo que queda de la humanidad y reúne a hombres y mujeres que están dispuestos a servir de guardianes. No son santos o ninjas, sus poderes son diferentes, cuyo origen por ahora es desconocido, pero eso cambiará pronto. Ellos trabajan en parejas, a excepción de Shun, quien trabaja solo o con Hyoga y Ariel. Se los llama Ángeles y hasta ahora sólo hemos visto una mínima parte del poder de Shun como Angel negro o Shinigami. Les recuerdo que Shinigami, es la personificación de la muerte japonesa y es quien decide cuando muere la gente y conducirlas "al otro lado". Eso es importante.

Mientras tanto, otra organización se mantiene en las sombras, El loto negro. Está compuesto por doce miembros y su líder, el poder Alpha, es Fallen.

La personalidad de Shun, podría decirse que él es ahora lo que conocimos de Ikki. Es solitario y rechaza el contacto de la gente ya que se ha encerrado en sí mismo por lo doloroso de su pasado.

Espero que con esto les ayude un poco a entender. Ahora pondré un ficha técnica de cada personaje nuevo empezando por los Angeles, en este caso Ariel y Gabriel.

Ariel:

Compañera de Hyoga, tercer Ángel.

Edad: 19 años.

Altura: 1.65 mts

Origen: Inglaterra.

Trabajo anterior: Ninguno.

Descripción: Cabello rosado, con bucles, ojos grises, pequeña y delgada. Es tranquila, servicial, obedece a Hyoga ciegamente y Shun altera sus nervios con facilidad.

Gabriel:

Compañero de Esmeralda, es el cuarto Ángel.

Edad: 22 años

Altura: 1.80mts

Origen: España.

Descripción: tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos dorados, alto y musculoso. Es muy animado, noble, seductor, atrevido, fiel hasta la muerte. Le encanta bromear con Hyoga y Shun y es quien más se ha acercado al Shinigami.

Trabajo anterior: Perteneció a la Orden de los Pobres Soldados de Cristo, o como lo conoceríamos nosotros, a los caballeros templarios, orden que se creyó extinta por el rey de Francia en 1307, nada más alejado de la verdad.

Bueno, espero no parecer yo muy pretensiosa al sacarles ficha técnica y todo a los personajes, pero soy diseñador, XD mi arma es la creatividad y la imaginación así que me gusta soñar con todos los aspectos de mis Ángeles. Espero que a ustedes les gusten tanto como a mí. Después pondré mas fichas. Por cierto, me gustaría saber cómo se dice Balanza de justicia o algo parecido en japonés, ¿Alguien sabe cómo se dice o donde puedo conseguirlo? De cualquier manera, gracias por su ayuda, me hacen mejorar cada día lo que escribo ^^.


	8. Crónica 6

_**Crónica 6. Los recuerdos de un alma herida.**_

Mientras tanto, en Mithrandir ya casi amanecía.

Hyoga estaba parado al lado de la cama donde Shun dormía. Estaba cubierto con la sábana blanca hasta la cintura y una venda del mismo color ocultaba su hombro y parte del brazo mientras el respirador le cubría parte del rostro. Sabía que pronto vendrían los doctores a evaluar su condición y probablemente, esperaba él, a quitarle el respirador. Eso, asumiendo que no se lo quitara el propio Shun al despertar.

Como él supuso, una de las enfermeras entró a la habitación, lo saludó con una leve reverencia y revisó tanto la venda como el pulso y la presión del peliverde. Luego le quitó el respirador, al comprobar que Shun podía respirar perfectamente y los latidos de su corazón estaban normalizados, la enfermera decidió llevarse el respirador, dejando el aparato que monitoreaba el corazón, para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos.

Apartó los mechones rebeldes de la frente del peliverde y se inclinó hasta rozar cariñosamente su mejilla con la del menor.

-Más te vale que te levantes, no pienso pasar todo el día aquí contigo-Dijo Hyoga.

Acto seguido, el rubio se levantó y enarcó una ceja, mientras Shun trataba de no reírse.

-Diablos-dijo el peliverde.

-Te he visto dormir cientos de veces, ya no puedes engañarme- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía y cruzando los brazos.

Shun sonrió y se encogió de hombros, lo que provocó una punzada de dolor que se reflejó en su rostro.

-Eso debió doler-dijo Hyoga.

-Vi las estrellas-dijo Shun, quejándose.

-¿Y por qué te estás levantado?- preguntó, con fingida preocupación.

-¿Por qué crees?... ¡ay!…no pienso quedarme aquí. Además, ya sabes que eso no durará mucho- dijo Shun.

-Bueno, te traje ropa limpia, la buscaré, está en ese armario. No salgas así y enamores a todas las enfermeras-dijo Hyoga, revolviendo los cabellos del peliverde.

-Hyoga, espera. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-¿Dónde está…la chica esta…?

-¿Zoe?, la dejé en una habitación cercana a esta. Se quedó dormida en el suelo anoche así que la llevé ahí para que durmiera. Debe estar ahí todavía. ¿Por qué?

-…yo…tú…

-¿Yo, tú, qué?

-¿No he sido el más amable con ella, verdad? Digo, he sido un poco…

-¿Grosero al punto de querer golpearte donde más te duele?- preguntó Hyoga, cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, eso.

Hyoga vio como el peliverde se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista. Por un momento le pareció que veía al mismo Shun de hacía cinco años atrás, dulce y tímido.

-Ni tanto-dijo Hyoga.

-…Estas mintiendo, a mi tampoco puedes engañarme- dijo Shun, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Está bien, sí has sido grosero. ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?

-A veces me pregunto si no estoy…a veces ni yo me reconozco- dijo Shun, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo- Nunca me he sentido solo y eso es por ti, pero tampoco soy el que era antes. Este lado oscuro que…tengo miedo de lastimarte…

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y al levantar la vista se encontró a Hyoga, quien juntó su frente con la del peliverde.

-Deja de pensar así. No importa lo que hagas, no puedes lastimarme, estoy contigo pase lo que pase ¿Está bien?- dijo Hyoga.

-…Está bien- dijo Shun, sonriendo.

-Bien…

Hyoga dudó unos segundos, pero se obligó a continuar.

-Porque ahora quiero que confíes en mi. Voy hacer algo que va a causarte mucho dolor, pero necesito que lo soportes. Hazlo por los dos, por favor- dijo Hyoga.

Shun apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como su corazón le avisaba que vendría un golpe muy duro, pero si Hyoga se lo pedía él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El rubio por su parte, sabía que, aún cuando era un gesto mínimo el que tenía pensado hacer, a Shun podía destruirlo. Sin embargo, pasó la noche en vela, reuniendo todo el valor posible, valor que no tuvieron ni él ni Shun en cinco años para afrontar el dolor.

Si quería conservar a ese Shun que él veía como su única familia, el único amigo y hermano que le quedaba, tendría que llevarlo hasta el borde del filo del dolor y la tristeza y enfrentarla juntos o caer el otro lado, pero siempre juntos. Sin prolongar más la agonía del peliverde, Hyoga levantó el rostro y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Para Shun fue como si se hubiese abierto la bóveda de todos los recuerdos relacionados con ese gesto.

Recordó cuando pasó la primera noche de tormenta, justo antes de que él se fuera a la isla de la reina muerte, besó su frente y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Luego, al verse de nuevo, después de pelear contra el caballero del fuego, del brindis y que todos se fueran a dormir, ellos se habían quedado solos en la sala y justo cuando Shun se quedaba dormido, él besó su frente y le prometió que ahora que estaban juntos, nada volvería a separarlos. Y el último de esos besos, el que le dio antes de morir en aquella batalla que los separó para siempre.

El alud de recuerdos y emociones nublaron su mente y su corazón de dolor.

Hyoga lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras Shun se llevó las manos al pecho en un vano intento por mantener las piezas de su corazón juntos, aunque sentía que no importaba lo que hiciera, se destruía en pedazos. El rubio trató de eliminar el nudo en la garganta cuando sintió a Shun temblar y sollozar entre sus brazos.

El monitor cardiaco le indicó que los latidos del corazón del peliverde iban cada vez más rápido. Un grupo de enfermeras entró corriendo a la habitación, pero la gélida y amenazante mirada de Hyoga las convenció de que no eran necesarias para lo que el rubio estaba haciendo. Volvió a enfocarse en Shun, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y obligó a mirarlo, pero el peliverde estaba fuera de sí, temblaba y estaba cegado por las lágrimas.

-Sopórtalo, Shun, tienes que hacerlo, por favor- rogó el rubio.

La voz de Hyoga irrumpió y se abrió camino en medio del torrente de emociones en el que estaba sumido Shun. Lo escuchó perfectamente y funcionó como la mano que lo sacó del mar de oscuridad y tristeza en el que se estaba ahogando. Tenía que hacerlo, ya se lo había dicho una vez, tenía que soportar lo que fuera por él, para demostrarle que aún había algo que valía la pena creer en ese cuerpo y alma rotos. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y trató de calmar el dolor en el pecho. Varias veces intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo hasta que por fin lo logró.

_-Sólo es un beso…sólo es un beso, no tiene por qué dolerte tanto- _se decía Shun-_sólo es un beso…_

Sólo era un beso, un gesto de cariño y protección por parte del rubio, no un gatillo que disparara un bloque de recuerdos sumamente dolorosos. Sólo era un beso. Un gesto que siempre tuvo _esa persona_ con él y que ahora Hyoga traia de

Media hora después, Hyoga apoyaba la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, mientras abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello de un Shun semiconsciente. Éste todavía respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba mucho más relajado de lo que el rubio esperaba. No sabía qué tan bien había resultado todo, pero el sólo hecho de que Shun siguiera vivo era para considerarlo un éxito total.

_-Aun así, si se puso tan mal con un sólo recuerdo, no quiero imaginar cómo será más adelante, con todo lo que tengo pensado hacer- _pensó Hyoga.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Volviendo a armarse del débil valor que se batía en su corazón al pensar en todo lo que haría a sufrir a Shun ahora. Volvió a sentir el maldito nudo en su garganta, pero el hecho de pensar que podría perder a Shun bastaba para borrar cualquier duda que se alojara en su mente.

Una enfermera que entró en la habitación sacó a Hyoga de sus pensamientos.

-Señor, la chica que dejó en la otra habitación ha despertado- susurró la enfermera.

-Está bien, espérame que ya voy.

El rubio se quitó a Shun de encima y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, cuidando de no tocar la herida del hombro. Luego, se reunió con la enfermera y ambos salieron de la habitación al pasillo donde Zoe lo esperaba. Acababa de darse un baño y usaba una muda de ropa que Ariel le había comprado. Aun tenía algunos de sus cabellos mojados cuando Hyoga la vio, por lo que el rubio supuso que se había bañado a toda prisa. La miró con curiosidad, le llamaba mucho la atención la manera en que la chica se comportaba ahora con Shun, sobre todo cuando él no había sido nada amable con ella y ella tenía tan particular opinión del peliverde.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Zoe, visiblemente preocupada.

-Está…bien- dijo Hyoga, aún un poco sorprendido-Ya le quitaron el respirador.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Zoe, suspirando de alivio.

En ese momento los Ángeles restantes y Misha aparecieron en el pasillo. Todos se acercaron a saludar a Hyoga y a comentar y preguntar sobre lo que había pasado. Selene se quedó rezagada y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Shun. Luego, miró ceñuda a Hyoga, quien captó inmediatamente la expresión confundida de la peliplata. Cuando todos se centraron en Zoe, Hyoga aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Selene, Gabriel y Misha, quienes esperaban poder hablar con él sobre el peliverde. Cuando Hyoga estuvo lo bastante cerca, Selene percibió su alma y lo miró confundida y un poco alarmada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Selene.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Tu alma me muestra mucha tristeza y confusión- dijo Selene.

-Hum…no importa- dijo Hyoga.

La peliplata no insistió, sabía que al rubio no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos y emociones. A ella sólo le bastaba con que la princesa la hubiese escuchado, sabía que ella se encargaría de todo.

-¿Y Qué fue lo que hiciste con Shun?, percibo un cambio en su alma.

-Mientras sea para bien…si no son buenas noticias no me quiero enterar-dijo Hyoga.

-No sé a qué te refieres con buenas noticias, pero la última grieta que hubo en su alma se ha detenido, ya sabes que esas rupturas duran al menos dos días abriéndose. No ha mejorado, pero tampoco empeoró. Tú juzga si es una buena noticia o sólo una noticia- Dijo Selene.

-Menos mal que no eres médico, Selene, derrumbas la moral de quien sea- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Eso es un chiste?- preguntó Selene.

-¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Sonríe, que es una tremenda noticia!- dijo Gabriel, sonriendo abiertamente y pasándole el brazo por el cuello a Hyoga.

Misha rio tímidamente, mientras que el rubio le dedicó una mirada gélida al moreno.

-Lo siento, capitán- dijo Gabriel, en tono serio y apartándose de Hyoga.

Hyoga sólo lo miró durante unos cuantos segundos para luego revolverle los cabellos negros y en punta que tanto le recordaban al de Seiya.

De pronto, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención. Todos voltearon y vieron salir a Shun. Éste salió con un jean azul, una camisa manga corta negra y trataba de ponerse lentamente la chaqueta mientras cerraba la puerta cuando se encontró con doce pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Hyoga sonrió al verlo sonrojarse levemente.

-Vaya, ¿estamos todos visitando la zona médica?- preguntó Shun.

-Hum, dudo que pierda alguna vez el sarcasmo- susurró Selene a Hyoga, haciéndolo sonreír.

El corazón de Zoe pegó un brinco de felicidad al ver a Shun con tan buen semblante y sin que pudiese controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo se lanzó a su cuello, guindándose de éste. El peliverde quedó petrificado con el gesto de Zoe, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Esta niña no le tiene miedo a nada-dijo Aron, provocando las risas de todos.

Shun seguía sin moverse. Por alguna extraña razón sentía como una brisa fresca acariciaba su alma y lo encontraba tremendamente reconfortante. Aún así, no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a nadie que no fuese Hyoga por lo que sólo pudo darle unos suaves y torpes golpecitos en la espalda y usar toda su fuerza para no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Si así tratas a las persona no gratas…-dijo Shun, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Zoe, aún guindada de su cuello.

-Noticia vieja, preciosa-dijo Shun.

Ella se apartó de él y lo miró incrédula.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Pudiste morir!-dijo Zoe.

-¿Morir, yo? ¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte!- dijo Shun, riendo.

-Humor negro, ¡no hay duda: está perfectamente bien!- dijo Gabriel, riendo y golpeando el hombro del Shun, para verlo luego perder el color a causa del dolor-Oh, lo siento.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre-dijo Shun.

-¡Excelente, vamos todos a por las hamburguesas del Señor Jhon, son las mejores, ya se me hace agua la boca!- exclamó Gabriel, llevando a Shun a rastras.

El humor en el ambiente se relajó considerablemente gracias al exuberante buen ánimo del español. Hyoga y Misha se encargaron de avisar que Shun se iba, con o sin permiso, mientras el resto de los Ángeles se unía al par en busca de las famosas hamburguesas. Zoe bajó la mirada, se sentía aliviada de que el molesto peliverde no estuviese tan grave como ella lo vio en sus sueños. Tampoco estaba muy segura de qué hacer, si quedarse con Hyoga o irse con el grupo, pero Shun decidió por ella. Regresó a donde estaban ella, Hyoga y Misha.

-Los estamos esperando- dijo Shun

-Yo me retiro.-Dijo Misha -Cuando terminen de comer y asearse me gustaría que los tres pasaran por el laboratorio de investigación, yo estaré ahí. Pedí al equipo que revisara los cuerpos de los centinelas a primera hora de la mañana por lo que dentro de un par de horas deberíamos tener algo de información. Ahora que Shun está mucho mejor podremos hablar de lo sucedido anoche.

-Está bien- dijo Hyoga.

-¡Dense prisa!- gritó Gabriel a lo lejos.

-Los veré luego- dijo Misha mirando a Hyoga, antes de retirarse.

Los tres quedaron solos y Zoe, por alguna razón se sintió sobrante así que optó por adelantarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron y sonrieron. No había nada más que decir. Hyoga hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se reunieran con Zoe y el resto del grupo y Shun lo siguió.

Gabriel guió a los chicos a la pequeña tienda, del primer distrito, donde se hacían, según él, las mejores hamburguesas de todo Mithrandir. El dueño del establecimiento los recibió con los brazos abiertos y dio la orden de unir dos mesas para el grupo de doce. Todos bromearon y disfrutaron de las, efectivamente, deliciosas hamburguesas.

Hyoga disfrutó especialmente el ver a Shun bromeando con Gabriel, Hannabi y Alain, mientras los otros sólo conversaban.

Después del ameno desayuno, los Ángeles se fueron a sus respectivos distritos, quedando solos Hyoga, Shun y Zoe.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, Shun apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, su rostro en su mano derecha y miró con curiosidad a la pelinegra. Ella le devolvió la mirada, mientras Hyoga los observaba con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad. Un par de segundos después Zoe bajó el rostro, intimidada por al penetrante mirada del peliverde.

-Ah, cierto. ¿Hyoga traes tus lentes oscuros? –preguntó Shun.

-¿Qué vas a…- Dijo Zoe, pero su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver a Shun ponerse los lentes para verla de nuevo.

-¿Ahora sí puedes hablar?- preguntó Shun, aparentemente con inocencia.

Hyoga hizo un vano intento por no echarse a reír, mientras que Zoe se hundió un poco más en el asiento, sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía inevitablemente.

-¿Qué no teníamos que ir al laboratorio ese?- preguntó Zoe, tratando de desviar la atención de Shun.

-Pues sí, pero yo tengo que bañarme primero- dijo Hyoga-¿Me esperarán aquí?

-N…

-Por supuesto- dijo Shun, aún mirando a Zoe.

-Bien, no tardaré mucho.

Luego, el rubio se retiró, dejando a Zoe y a Shun solos. La pelinegra no tuvo otra opción que volver a mirar hacia adelante. Él se tomó su tiempo para observarla. Realmente le causaba mucha curiosidad la chica, en dos ocasiones hasta ahora demostró su fuerza, aunque aparentemente, según había escuchado él, ella no tenía control de eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Zoe, sacando a Shun de sus pensamientos.

-Bien- dijo Shun, quitándose los lentes- Anoche esos centinelas me interrumpieron.

-No es necesario que…

-¿Qué me disculpe?, no, no lo es pero igual quiero hacerlo. Discúlpame, fui grosero contigo- dijo Shun, suavemente.

Zoe lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Shun.

-No te costó nada decir eso. Pensé que…

-¿Tan "ogro" te parezco?- dijo Shun, sonriendo levemente.

-…No sé.

Shun volvió a quedarse callado, a mirarla fijamente y sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Su rostro le recordaba el hecho de que él y Hyoga estarían separados ahora, que él ya no sería su compañero ni viajarían juntos cada vez que quisieran. Ni siquiera cuando se dispuso que Ariel seria la compañera "oficial" del rubio le molestó tanto como ahora. Algo en su alma le pedía mantener alejada a la pelinegra de él. Por otro lado, su belleza le llamaba profundamente la atención. Se recordó que si iba a hacer todo lo posible porque Hyoga fuese feliz, eso incluía hacer caso omiso a lo que su alma le gritara y acercarse a la chica.

-tsk. Creo que empezamos mal- dijo Shun, sonriendo y extendiendo la mano izquierda-Soy Shun.

Ella intercaló su mirada entre el rostro del peliverde y su mano. Extendió la suya y ambas manos se estrecharon suavemente. Lo que sintieron a continuación los extrañó a ambos.

Shun frunció el ceño al percibir la misma brisa fresca que acarició su alma cuando ella lo abrazó. Ella, por su parte, sintió un profundo dolor que le oprimió el pecho.

Ambos mantuvieron las manos unidas, consientes que lo que sentían no era común. Shun se sentía aliviado por un lado y por el otro su tatuaje le dolía, como si el símbolo repeliera el contacto de la chica. Aun así no la soltó, encontró reconfortante la suavidad de la piel de la joven.

Ella levantó la vista y vio en los ojos de Shun lo mismo que su corazón le estaba mostrando: dolor, tristeza y soledad. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que aquellos sentimientos no le pertenecían a ella y el mirar los ojos verdes brillantes del peliverde sólo le confirmó lo que pensaba. De nuevo, dejó de controlar a su cuerpo e hizo lo único que su alma le pedía: acarició el dorso de la mano de Shun con los dedos mientras bajaba la vista hacia la mesa, un poco avergonzada por la fija mirada del chico.

En cualquier otro momento, la primera reacción de Shun hubiese sido, automáticamente la de apartar la mano; su propio cuerpo le exigía repeler cualquier contacto con otro ser humano, incluido en un principio, al propio Hyoga, sólo que éste se había ganado a pulso el derecho de abrazar y tocar a Shun cuando a él le viniera en gana.

Sin embargo, aún cuando en un primer momento sintió el deseo de soltar a la chica, la caricia le agradó al punto de deshacer ese automático sistema de repelencia del peliverde.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero una risa picara acompañada de un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad de golpe y pegar un pequeño brinco en la mesa para luego soltarse y voltear en dirección al visitante.

Hyoga estaba parado frente a ellos, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo pícaramente y con una ceja levantada. Miraba a Shun con una expresión de "después hablaremos tu y yo" que Zoe captó perfectamente en los ojos celestes del rubio.

-¿Interrumpo…algo?- preguntó Hyoga, todavía mirando a Shun, quien miraba hacia el otro lado, mientras se encendían sus mejillas.

-No, Shun se disculpaba conmigo- dijo Zoe, sonriendo inocentemente,

La sonrisa ingenua de la pelinegra le demostró al rubio que ella no entendía realmente el por qué de su actitud o del enrojecimiento severo de Shun. Aparentemente, para ella no estaban haciendo nada malo… o digno de ser comentado por el resto de la existencia. Hyoga aprovechó la inocencia de Zoe para jugarle una broma al peliverde.

-mmm…ya veo, si todas las disculpas son así ya entiendo el por qué de la actitud- dijo Hyoga

-¿Disculpa?

-Y si las disculpas fueran equivalentes al grado de grosería ya habría perdido yo mi "inocencia"- concluyó Hyoga, logrando hundir a Shun en el asiento.

-¿Inocencia?- preguntó Zoe.

-No me prestes atención, Zoe-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo- Estoy divagando. Tú espéranos afuera que Shun y yo- dijo Hyoga agarrando al peliverde por el cuello de la camisa para que se levantara-tenemos que pagar la extensa cuenta que nos dejaron aquí los demás, antes de partir tan disimuladamente. Una dama no debe ver esas cosas así que, espéranos allá, ahora mismo te alcanzamos.

-Está bien- respondió Zoe, sonriendo divertida.

-Así que… ¿disculpándote?- preguntó Hyoga, sonriendo pícaramente, pasándole el brazo por el cuello a Shun, una vez que la pelinegra estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Tenía que hacerlo, no? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Apártate, que me duele el brazo!

-No te hagas el inocente que no estoy ciego, lo vi todo. Tenías una cara de idiota que, de no ser porque no quería perderme el momento histórico, hubiera buscado una cámara para tomarte fotos. Creo que hasta se te salía la baba, anda, límpiate -dijo Hyoga, riendo.

Los dos chicos bromeaban sin importarles que los demás clientes de la pequeña cafetería les dedicaran miradas de confusión. Hyoga le pasaba una servilleta por la cara a Shun aún cuando éste no se había babeado como él alegaba e ignoraba por completo los ruegos del peliverde de que lo soltara. Sólo cesaron sus infantiles juegos para pagar y reunirse con Zoe y luego dirigirse todos al laboratorio, guiados por Hyoga.


	9. Crónica 7

_**Crónica 7.**_

_**Claro de Luna, sube el telón. El nuevo objetivo de Zoe.**_

Ya en el laboratorio, se encontraron con Misha, quien estaba en la habitación continua a donde el equipo revisaba los cuerpos de los centinelas. Ambas habitaciones estaban separadas por una gran ventana de vidrio. La rubia miraba atentamente al equipo de investigación haciendo su tarea, cuando Hyoga, Shun y Zoe entraron y se reunieron con ella.

-Como yo esperaba, ya tenemos algo de información. ¿Zoe, dijiste reconocerlos aunque no sabes de donde?- dijo Misha.

-Sí.

-Bien, eso confirma que perteneces al loto negro. Ellos también tienen el tatuaje.

El corazón de Zoe pegó un brinco. Sus peores sospechosas fueron confirmadas. Apretó los puños, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían asomarse por sus ojos y sintió a Shun acercarse un poco más a ella.

-¿Es lo único que se sabe?-intervino Hyoga.

-No. Tienen partes mecánicas en sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos tenía una pequeña cámara conectada a su rostro pero está destruida, no hay manera de saber si la utilizó. Parece que el loto negro está experimentado con los cuerpos y almas humanos.

-Creo que eso explica que nunca haya sentido que los mataba realmente, si me vi obligado a usar dos técnicas. Quizá no tenían alma. El hecho de confirmar que Zoe es del loto negro, no la convierte en enemigo, al menos no por ahora-dijo Shun.

-Exacto- dijo Misha, sonriendo.

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Zoe, incrédula.

-No vinieron a apoyarte, vinieron a buscarte- dijo Shun.

-No te quieren aquí, Zoe. El loto negro no es una organización que ataque así como así, a la ligera. Tienes que ser importante para ellos, para que se hayan decidido a lanzar un ataque contra nosotros para recuperarte.

-Bueno, pero eso agrega una pieza nueva al rompecabezas. No será, hasta ahora, un enemigo, pero es, como tú dices, importante para ellos. Entonces la pregunta es ¿por qué?- dijo Hyoga.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con las habilidades que ha demostrado tener- dijo Shun- esa esfera de energía blanca fue la que destruyó al último centinela, el que se mantuvo alejado, probablemente el que tenia la cámara.

-Es posible. Desafortunadamente, desconozco todos los detalles sobre el loto negro por lo que me parece que sólo Zoe puede respondernos esa pregunta-dijo Misha suavemente.

-Yo aún no recuerdo nada, lo siento, no sé cómo puedo responderles eso- dijo Zoe, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenemos la manera de sacar a flote tus recuerdos, Zoe. Si nos lo permites, entraremos en tu mente para hacerte recuperar la memoria y saber cuál es la razón de que el loto te quiera de regreso- dijo Misha.

-Luego, podremos elaborar un plan pero, si debes quedarte aquí, serás la compañera de Shun. No estarás mejor protegida- dijo Hyoga.

Zoe miró a Shun, éste asintió y le sonrió para reconfortarla.

-¡Pero salió lastimado! ¿Qué tal si no eran las armas más poderosas de esa gente? ¿Qué tal si vienen otros más fuertes? No quiero que Shun salga lastimado por mi culpa- dijo Zoe, llorando de nuevo.

-Tranquila, Zoe-dijo Misha, tomándola de los hombros.

-Vaya, sí que se te hace fácil llorar- dijo Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos-Pelear y proteger a alguien no es fácil, no importa que tan bueno sea el guerrero. La protección de cadenas que te puse no es tan efectiva, sobre todo cuando no conozco a mi contrincante. La situación no estaba de nuestro lado, pero no te preocupes por mí, no soy débil, Zoe.

-Además no será el único que te proteja, sólo será el último obstáculo para llegar a ti- dijo Hyoga.

-Entonces ¿Nos dejarás ver tus recuerdos, Zoe?- preguntó Misha.

-…Sí- respondió, asintiendo.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo Misha, sonriendo-Hyoga, avisa a Selene, por favor. Que venga cuanto antes sea posible. Debemos actuar rápido, antes que el loto mueva fichas de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, la llamaré- dijo Hyoga, saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo hablaré con el Doctor Jensen, a ver si averiguó algo más de los cuerpos- dijo Misha, saliendo detrás de Hyoga.

Zoe y Shun se quedaron solos de nuevo. Ella se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de la habitación. Sentía que su corazón pugnaba por salirse a patadas de su pecho. De nuevo estaba en la mira, justo cuando había comenzado si quiera a sentirse como en casa. ¿Pero cuál casa? ¿El loto negro era su verdadera familia?

Shun la miraba, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder decirle nada medianamente amable que la reconfortara. Ahora sólo se le ocurrían frases cargadas de sarcasmo. De pronto sintió como si se le hubiese extirpado la glándula de la amabilidad, ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir? Gruñó de frustración y prefirió quedarse callado.

Una hora después y sólo por motivos de seguridad se convocó a los once Ángeles al salón de entrenamiento. Misha, un senescal y un equipo médico también estaban ahí. Selene estaba en el centro del salón, parada en medio de una estrella de cinco puntas que estaba dibujada en el suelo y en cuyos vértices se erguían cristales de cuarzo blanco brillantes.

Zoe se sentía como si estuviese a punto de enfrentar la horca. O al menos ella pensaba que así debía sentirse el estar a punto de morir porque estaba absolutamente aterrada.

Selene la llamó para que entrara en la estrella. Ella sintió a Shun colocarse a su lado, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo, no quería volver a ver aquellos ojos que le juraron matarla sin dudarlo, de ser un enemigo. Shun tampoco buscó su mirada, sólo se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Hyoga para luego animar a la chica a caminar hasta el centro del salón.

-¿Tengo permiso absoluto de entrar en tu mente?- preguntó Selene.

-S-si- dijo Zoe.

-Si no estás segura no podré entrar. ¿Estás segura?- dijo Selene.

-Si- respondió.

-¿Entiendes que si eres un enemigo tendremos que quitarte la vida inmediatamente?

-Sí.

Luego, Selene fijó la vista en Shun. Éste le respondió por unos segundos antes de poner los ojos en blanco, encender su cosmos y volver a pasar los dedos por el tatuaje, jalando esta vez un haz de energía de color negro y violeta que pronto se convirtió en una enorme guadaña negra, tan alta como él, 1.85 mts.

Zoe retrocedió, asustada por la imponente arma.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Shun, cargándose el arma en el hombro-Esta guadaña no lastima cuerpos, sólo separa el alma de su "envase" y la ayuda a cruzar al otro lado. En caso de que tenga que usarla, no sentirás nada.

Shun esperaba que la chica se sintiera un poco más tranquila, pero esta no cambió un ápice de su expresión por lo que él optó por quedarse callado ya que, aparentemente no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

-Muy bien, comencemos. Cómo Shun está dentro de la estrella él verá tus recuerdos también-dijo Selene.

Zoe asintió, sintiéndose más nerviosa que nunca. Selene encendió su cosmos y pasó los dedos por su hombro donde se encuentra su tatuaje, jalando de él cinco hilos plateados que se enredaron en la punta de sus dedos. Luego, extendió la mano a pocos centímetros de la frente de la chica e invocó su poder.

_-Sal de entre las nubes de medianoche, usa tu luz de plata y despeja la niebla sobre el lago, Clair de Lune-_rezó Selene.

Zoe cerró los ojos, repentinamente cegándola el dolor causado por la intromisión de los hilos de plata en su mente. Shun retrocedió un poco, también aquejado por el dolor de la pelinegra. De pronto, se hundió en los recuerdos de la chica.

_Vio una especie de prisión, varias celdas una al lado de las otras, muchas personas vestidas de gris, metidas en cubículos demasiado pequeños para estar cómodos. _

_Se vio en medio de las filas, caminando, hacia alguna habitación. Vio cómo pasaban hombres vestidos de blanco, llevando camillas con cuerpos ahora inertes. Sintió cómo la pelinegra reconocía rostros, de vivos o muertos, reconoció compañeros que ahora no estaban con ella. Muchos de sus recuerdos estaban envueltos en la oscuridad. Muchas veces estuvo metido en una habitación totalmente oscura, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, drogado. Pronto entendió Shun que los recuerdos de la chica no serian nada agradables._

_Ella comenzó a ver todo claramente, volvió a percibir el olor de la prisión, el de desechos humanos de sus compañeros cuando los hombres de blanco venían por ellos, sabiendo que no volverían. Y de volver a verlos, sería como uno de ellos, uno de los que los mantenían en aquella prisión, volverían sin vida en los ojos, sin memoria, obedeciendo como perros falderos a sus nuevos superiores. Luego, ahí estaban ellos tres, sus compañeros de celda: un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises, un castaño desgarbado, y por último, un hombre alto, de cabello negro, corto y ojos dorados, como los de ella. _

_Demasiado parecido a ella como para ser una coincidencia. _

_Aquel hombre era el hermano de Zoe, entendió Shun, por el parecido físico. Él lo sintió igual que ella, como su única familia, además de los otros dos, el único que la hacía sentir tranquila y segura, en medio de esa terrible supuesta vida que llevaban, encerrados, privados de su libertad y como ratones de laboratorio del loto negro. Era el único en cuyos brazos se acurrucaba cuando quería escapar de su realidad, el único al que amaba con todo su corazón, el único por el que hubiese sido capaz de pelear y aguantar hasta el final. _

Shun percibió que aquel sentimiento le era demasiado familiar y no le gustaba. Pronto su corazón dio la alerta, comenzó a retroceder para salir de la estrella, pero le fue imposible moverse.

Zoe, por su parte, tampoco se sintió del todo bien. Selene también estaba viendo los recuerdos, pero no le preocupaba la pelinegra, sino Shun. Percibió el alma intranquila y nerviosa del chico, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no había manera de salir de la estrella hasta que Zoe viera el último día de su estadía en aquel lugar.

_Exactamente 19 años de vida en esa prisión. 19 años de oscuridad, de pocas risas, sólo provocadas por su hermano. 19 años perdiendo amigos, viéndolos irse o regresar irreconocibles, viendo las mismas paredes. Siempre refugiándose en el mismo rostro, en la misma mirada amable y amorosa del pelinegro. Ella lo veía con orgullo y admiración; era un hombre alto y fuerte, de carácter firme, que no perdía las esperanzas de salir de ahí en algún momento. _

Fueron 19 años que para Shun y Zoe significaron tres horas de dolor. Sintiendo enormes tristezas por los amigos perdidos, frustración, rabia e impotencia. Shun, trataba en lo posible de pasar por alto el sentimiento de amor fraterno entre los pelinegros; le carcomía el alma, se veía reflejado en ellos y no quería, no quería verlo otra vez. Soltó la guadaña y tanto él como la chica cayeron al suelo, de rodillas, ambos agarrándose la cabeza, queriendo escapar de los recuerdos tan espantosos que ambos veían.

Zoe escuchaba perfectamente la voz de su hermano, ronca pero amable. Acunándola entre sus brazos, protectoramente. Jurándole que nunca se separarían.

_-No…no quiero ver más_. _Basta…basta…_-dijo Shun, en su mente.

_Vio horas de entrenamiento, duro y exigente. Luego vio una noche en específico. Los compañeros contiguos a su celda ya no estaban, había un extraño movimiento entre los centinelas. Avisaron que pronto vendrían por ella. _

_Estaba aterrada, no era la primera vez que se la llevaban, pero esta vez venían los hombres de blanco y eso era una_ _muy mala noticia. Su hermano la abrazaba fuertemente y los otros dos los cubrían, pero los centinelas no dudaron en golpearlos con todas su fuerzas para quitarlos del camino. Lucharon tenazmente contra el pelinegro, pero no había manera de poder pasar frente a él y llevársela. _

_En un principio, los centinelas tenían órdenes de no lastimar a los hermanos, pero era imposible cumplir ambas ordenes, la de llevarse a la chica y no lastimar al otro. De pronto, ella vio a un hombre apoyado en la puerta de la celda, de brazos cruzados. Reconoció inmediatamente, los ojos verdes, la tez morena y la mirada lasciva y grosera de Fallen._

-_Traigan a la chica, no importa lo que pase con el otro- dijo él._

_Dos de los centinelas no dudaron un segundo en caerle a golpes al pelinegro, mientras otros dos llegaron rápidamente hasta ella y se la llevaron a rastras. Ella gritaba desesperadamente, rogaba que no la separaran de su hermano. A los centinelas les costaba mantenerla tranquila, se movía frenéticamente, extendía las manos hacia su hermano, lloraba y lo llamaba a gritos, pero éste yacía en el suelo, sangrando y vagando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. _

_-¡¡Hermano!!....¡¡hermano, no dejes que me lleven!! ¡¡Hermano!!_

Hyoga y el resto de los Ángeles parecían alertas y preocupados cuando vieron a Zoe llorar desconsoladamente y Shun temblar, aún con la cabeza entre las manos.

_Todos los demás reclusos comenzaron a patear las rejas de las celdas, protestando, enfurecidos con los hombres de blanco y con Fallen por llevarse a la chica. Nada de lo que hacían servía de algo, el moreno de ojos verdes los miraba con prepotencia y alegría ante la demostración de rabia y frustración de los prisioneros. _

_Luego, Zoe volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad, para despertar, sobre una camilla, con las manos y pies atados y Fallen mirándola de cerca. Frente a ella estaba una esfera flotante, con una chica dormida, desnuda, en posición fetal. Sintió los dedos fríos de Fallen acariciarle la mejilla. Su cuerpo automáticamente quiso rechazar el contacto, pero estaba firmemente sujetada. Luego, él se acercó más y la besó cerca de los labios, mientras la tocaba groseramente, sin importarle lo que ella pudiese opinar, él recorrió con sus suaves, redondos y bien formados pechos, para luego bajar por su vientre y adentrarse más en la suave piel virgen de la joven. _

Zoe sintió asco y rabia, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, tanto en el recuerdo como el presente. Mientras que Shun sintió su sangre hervir por la furia de ver a aquél tipo asqueroso propasándose con la indefensa chica.

_-¡¡No me toques!!¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!_

_-Tranquila, preciosa, ahora estarás con nosotros, tu poder es importante para el loto-dijo Fallen-Deimos, bórrale los recuerdos primero. Después, mañana, despertaremos al guardián. Yo me voy, nos vemos después, preciosa._

_-Sí._

_Zoe vio a un hombre muy delgado, de cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color, salir un rincón para acercarse a ella. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la chica y de nuevo todo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. Luego, Zoe volvió a despertar, sin saber quién era. Seguía en la misma habitación, sólo que ahora estaba sola. En ese momento sonó la alarma. Escuchó gritos, disparos, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero le parecía que afuera había una guerra desatada. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y vio tres hombres entrando, junto con uno de los centinelas amordazado. Ella, en aquel momento no los reconoció, pero ahora sabia que se trataba de su hermano y sus compañeros de celda. _

_-Vamos a largarnos todos de aquí- dijo el pelinegro._

_Luego, los cuatro y el centinela salieron corriendo, tomando las rutas especiales que el rehén les mostraba a regañadientes. Lograron salir de la prisión para encontrarse con otro grupo de reclusos que salían en bandada de las instalaciones. En medio de la revuelta, varios grupos de centinelas los interceptaron. Los dos compañeros de celda se lanzaron contra ellos, junto con otro grupo que corría a su lado._

_-¡¡llévatela, sácala de aquí!!_

_Ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, al menos en aquel momento. Sólo se dejaba guiar por el pelinegro, quien la llevaba de la mano y corría frente a ella, esquivando lanzas y disparos a diestra y siniestra. _

_Ella volteó por un momento para ver a uno de los centinelas atravesar el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros y levantarlo en el aire, empalándolo, como si de la época medieval se tratara. Esa imagen y el dolor que le causó quedaron grabados a fuego en su alma._

En el salón, los Ángeles y el resto de los testigos se exaltaron al escuchar a Zoe gritar de dolor. Shun también temblaba, pero no era capaz de articular una palabra, le parecían atroces las imágenes que veía.

_Zoe siguió corriendo, siendo llevada por su hermano. De pronto, un grupo de centinelas y uno de reclusos se sumieron en una cruel batalla, desde un principio desigual. Un par de guardias se pararon frente a ellos, cargando contra el pelinegro inmediatamente. Éste logró quitárselos de encima, no sin antes pelear como una fiera contra ellos. Luego volteó hacia ella, pero no vio al centinela que apreció a su espalda. Zoe sí lo vio._

La pelinegra volvió a gritar, esta vez tanto en el recuerdo como en el presente. Shun también lo presintió, la imagen que vendría ahora.

_Antes de que el chico pudiese voltear una lanza se asomó por su pecho para luego desaparecer. La sangre comenzó a brotar tanto de la herida como de su boca. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella._

-¡¡No…no, por favor, basta!!- gritó Zoe, en el salón.

-¡¡Selene, detente!!- ordenó Shun.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición, en el suelo, de rodillas, con la cabeza entre las manos. Para Hyoga fue suficiente el escuchar a Shun ordenar con tanta fuerza. Él y Gabriel corrieron hacia la estrella, pero Selene negó con la cabeza, haciéndole detenerse en seco.

-Si me detengo ahora, sus mentes pueden perderse en el recuerdo para siempre. Tengo que ir hasta el final.

Ni Zoe ni Shun la escuchaban, ambos seguían en aquel bosque, de noche, en medio de un gentío que corría desesperado por su vida. Mucha gente muriendo, camiones regresando reclusos a la celda. Ellos estaban en medio de una pila de cuerpos y con el pelinegro entre sus brazos.

_-Vas a tener irte- dijo el pelinegro._

_-No…no quiero- dijo ella, entre llantos._

_El chico la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, acarició su rostro con dulzura._

_-¡basta!...no quiero verlo-_ decía Shun en su mente. Sentía como su corazón se estaba desgarrando poco a poco, no podía llorar, ni siquiera suspirar. Sólo temblaba de rabia y dolor.

_-Todo esto era para sacarte a ti de ahí, tienes que irte- dijo el pelinegro._

_-Tú…_

_-Yo sólo he vivido para protegerte a ti. Eres mi vida, lo sabes… ¿verdad?_

_El chico tosió, botando un puñado de sangre. _

_-Vete, ahora, pequeña Tsubaki._

_-¡No!- exclamó Zoe, llorando desconsoladamente._

-Por favor…basta- rogó Shun en un susurro.

Hyoga apretó los puños, presa de la impotencia y el miedo por lo que estuviese pasando dentro de Shun.

_-Vete, corre…muy lejos…no te detengas jamás y no miras atrás…_

Ella seguía llorando. La Zoe del recuerdo no reconocía al hombre, pero el verlo morir poco a poco le provocaba un dolor atroz. No era capaz de soportarlo.

_-Vete…yo siempre estaré contigo…No mueras._

El corazón de Shun volvió a temblar frenéticamente.

-No…no esas palabras…basta… ¡basta!- gritó Shun.

_-Te amo, pequeña Tsubaki._

Zoe sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al ver como los ojos del chico se apagaban. Se obligó a correr cuando escuchó un grupo de centinelas aproximarse. Con todo el dolor que sentía, dejó el cuerpo ahí y corrió por su vida. Los centinelas no la vieron irse. Corrió durante horas hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Selene retiró los hilos de la cabeza de Zoe. Shun volvió a la realidad, pero estaba demasiado aturdido. Ella volvió a gritar, tratando de descargar todo el dolor que ahora sentía pero nada servía para aliviar su corazón destruido.

-No puedo…-dijo ella-no puedo…

-¿Qué dices, Zoe?- preguntó Selene.

-Mátame- dijo ella, mirando a Shun.

Él levantó la vista, atónito.

-Mátame- rogó ella, llorando-. Lo perdí a él, lo único que tenia. No puedo con este dolor. No quiero vivir con esto, ¡¡No quiero!!

En ese momento Alain pegó un brinco, alertado por su capacidad sensorial para detectar el peligro cerca de él.

-¡Hyoga, peligro!-gritó Alain.

-¿Qué…?

Repentinamente, Shun se levantó, tomó la guadaña y sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo cargó contra la chica, pero ésta sorpresivamente igualó su velocidad y logró apartarse del camino, quedando la guadaña clavada en el piso. Ella misma no sabía cómo, pero se había movido más por reflejo que por voluntad. Inmediatamente Selene rompió la protección de la estrella y Hyoga llegó hasta donde estaba Shun, se quedó tras de él, pasó los brazos alrededor de los del peliverde y lo tomó por el pecho, pero Shun estaba cegado por la furia. Su fuerza era descomunal, Hyoga tuvo que golpearle la herida para tumbarlo al piso y aún así sólo logró que se recargara de la pierna derecha, dejando la rodilla izquierda en el suelo. Gabriel tomó la guadaña y la apartó de la mano de su dueño.

-¡¡Eres una cobarde!!- bramó Shun.

-¿Qué?- dijo Zoe. Estaba completamente aterrada, la mirada negra y amarilla de Shun le causaba mucho miedo.

-¡¡Eres una cobarde!! ¡Perdió la vida por ti, ¿Y así le pagas?! ¡¡No mereces nada de lo que hizo por ti!!

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso, de perder a alguien?!

-¡¡Sí lo sé, maldita sea!!- dijo Shun- ¡Sé demasiado!

-¿Qué dices?

-_"No mueras". _Fue lo que dijo-dijo Shun, jadeando-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer con tu vida ahora? Vive por él o muere como la cobarde que eres. Habrá sido en vano todo lo que hizo.

Todos en el salón miraban atónitos. Hyoga luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contener a Shun, éste miraba con profunda a rabia a Zoe y ella lo miraba petrificada. Sin embargo. él tenía razón. Tenía absolutamente toda la razón.

Luego, su mirada cambió. Dejó de llorar, dejó de estar asustada. Vio en los ojos de Shun, lo mismo que ella sentía. Pero ella, además sentía rabia, odio, y el más grande deseo de venganza.

Su cosmos comenzó a brillar, blanco y fuerte. El cosmos de Shun, negro y violeta, se encendió sin que él lo llamara. Se encendió excitado por el deseo de la chica. Sus almas entraron en perfecta resonancia, tanto que Shun dejó de luchar y Hyoga soltó el agarre que tenía sobre él. Miró Alain y éste le hizo entender con un gesto que el peligro había pasado.

-Si antes era un enemigo de ustedes, ahora no lo soy. Usaré todo lo que sé y todo lo que pueda aprender, para destruir al loto negro- dijo Zoe, con más convicción que nunca- los mataré. Juro que los mataré a todos.

La princesa lo escuchó perfectamente. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-Bienvenida a los Ángeles.

****

**Ficha técnica:**

**Esmeralda:**

Compañera de Gabriel, es el quinto Ángel.

Edad: 19 años.

Altura: 1.70 mts

País de origen: Portugal.

Trabajo anterior: Perteneció a un grupo de espías encargados de destruir bases militares que atentaran contra la paz y la seguridad de la Union Europea a la que pertenecía Portugal. Su poder era el arma secreta de dicho grupo.

Descripción: Alta, rubia, de cabello largo y ondulado, mejillas rosadas y ojos azules. Es amable, callada y algo tímida. Es la pareja de Gabriel, de quien está profundamente enamorada. Siente mucho respeto por Hyoga y temor por Shun.

**Aron: **

Compañero de Hannabi, es el sexto Ángel.

Edad: 25 años.

Altura: 1.90 mts

País de origen: Alemania

Trabajo anterior: Perteneció a un grupo secreto alemán que se creó después de la salida de Hitler, con el fin de evitar que otro hombres como él se hicieran con el poder y tratar en secreto de arreglar todo el desastre que el dictador austriaco dejó en el mundo.

Descripción: Muy alto y robusto, cabello corto, rubio muy claro y ojos azules. Es serio, callado y dedicado a su trabajo. Mantiene calmada a Hannabi, quien es todo lo contrario a él. Respeta mucho a Hyoga y no le teme a Shun, aunque tampoco estreche lazos con él.


	10. Crónica 8

_**CRONICA 8.**_

_**La fuerza de los sentimientos. Promesas eternas.**_

Zoe tomó la mano de la princesa y la usó como apoyo para levantarse. Sólo ella y la princesa se movieron, el resto seguía en sus posiciones. Hyoga y Shun estaban todavía en el suelo. Cuando el peliverde dejó atrás la ola de furia, sólo le quedó el terrible dolor de la herida, provocado por el golpe. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó la mano al hombro, apretándolo para que cesara el latido, pero nada mitigaba el dolor. Sintió la camisa húmeda y notó la sangre en la palma enrojecida. Hyoga se levantó y le tendió la mano; cuando Shun la tomó, el rubio se percató del leve goteo de sangre en el suelo blanco. El peliverde estaba pálido, poseído por el dolor, pero su rostro no expresaba la más mínima emoción. Al rubio no le agradó en lo absoluto el hermetismo de Shun.

-Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, Zoe- dijo Misha- No estamos aquí para destruir al loto negro, pero sí para defender y proteger a cualquiera que logremos sacar de sus garras. Acérquense todos, por favor.

Los Ángeles obedecieron inmediatamente, reuniéndose alrededor de las chicas.

-Debemos preparar todo para el ingreso de Zoe a los Ángeles, quiero que sea lo más pronto posible. Esmeralda, habla con la modista, que tenga listo el uniforme de Zoe, para mañana en la noche, tengo entendido que ya le han tomado las medidas ¿Cierto?

-Sí-afirmó Esmeralda.

-Bien. Ariel, que preparen el salón para mañana.

Shun extendió la mano hacia Gabriel para que le devolviera la guadaña, pero utilizó el brazo equivocado y la herida volvió provocarle una terrible punzada de dolor que se reflejó completamente en su rostro. Volvió a caer con la rodilla sobre el suelo, alertando al grupo que se giró inmediatamente.

El equipo médico corrió, mientras que Zoe, sintiendo una extraña punzada en el corazón, se abrió camino entre los Ángeles para llegar hasta el peliverde. Se agachó junto a Hyoga, vio a Shun jadeando y con la mano sobre su corazón y recordó haber soñado que lo veía de la misma manera, la noche anterior.

Misha trató de unirse al par, pero Selene la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-dijo Selene en voz baja- He visto cosas de las que debes estar enterada.

Misha miró detenidamente a Selene. Pocas veces la peliplata expresaba alguna emoción en su rostro, y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. De pronto, un alboroto llamó la atención de ambas: el grupo se apartó a pedido del equipo médico cuando Shun se gimió de dolor. Le pusieron el respirador para ayudarlo y trataron de levantarlo, sin embargo el médico no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro. Buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Hyoga, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza. Si Shun no quería moverse, el rubio no se impondría.

-Estas sangrando- dijo Zoe.

Shun no la escuchaba. Había pasado todo el santo día viviendo experiencias demasiado estresantes y ya estaba cansado, no tenía la menor intención de responderle a nadie, ni de intentar siquiera hacer algún miserable gesto que los tranquilizara. Odiaba sentir las miradas clavadas sobre él, sabía cómo se verían. Excluyendo a Hyoga y a Gabriel, se veían demasiado ridículos y para él resultaban insoportables. No levantó el rostro, sólo se enfocó en tomar de nuevo el control de su respiración para que su corazón no estallara, cómo parecía querer hacer. Aunque a veces se preguntaba por qué diablos no dejaba de latir de una buena vez y así dejar en paz a Hyoga y a él mismo.

Hyoga: esa era la razón.

Hyoga era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Volvió a reunir fuerzas, por centésima vez, creía él, y logró controlar su respiración. Pocos segundos después su pecho dejó de doler.

_- Otra oportunidad que dejas ir- _pensó con amargura.

De pronto, sintió dos suaves manos, delicadas y un poco frías. Luego, algo dentro de él rechazaba completamente el contacto, pero aquella brisa fresca que lo aliviaba era demasiado atrayente como para apartar las manos de sus mejillas. Manos que suavemente lo obligaron a levantar el rostro, a lo que él cedió sin oponer resistencia. Los ojos verdes, esta vez tristes y opacos, se encontraron de frente con los dorados de Zoe. Ella sentía un profundo pesar en su corazón y un deseo enorme por aliviar el dolor dentro de él. No sabía cómo era que podía sentir aquello o por qué, ahora que se concentraba, veía perfectamente la silueta brillante de Shun rasgada, rota.

-¿Puede dejar el equipo médico aquí?- preguntó Zoe al médico-Yo me encargaré de él. ¿Te parece bien, Hyoga?- continuó, mirando al aludido.

Hyoga la miró fijamente. La anterior timidez e inseguridad se borraron completamente de la mirada de la chica, ahora reemplazadas por una firmeza y decisión inquebrantables.

-Esto no es un juego, es muy serio. Algo que salga mal y te haré responsable-dijo Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándola con la mirada.

Zoe asintió, sintiendo de nuevo el enorme peso del poder del rubio. Él, por su parte, se levantó y dejó a Shun, por primera vez, en manos de otra persona.

-¿Tienes alguna otra instrucción que dar?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No- respondió Misha.

-Bien. Entonces muévanse todos a sus puestos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí- ordenó el rubio.

Gabriel le entregó la guadaña a Hyoga y se fue con el resto del grupo. Selene y Misha se quedaron con él, Shun y Zoe.

-Princesa, me gustaría hablar con usted, después, si es posible-dijo Zoe.

-Con gusto, pero tutéame, por favor- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Bien. Te buscaré después- dijo Zoe.

Luego, Hyoga dejó la guadaña de Shun en el suelo y los tres se retiraron, dejándolos solos. Al salir del salón de entrenamiento, se detuvieron para hablar en privado.

-¿Qué sucede, Selene?- preguntó Misha.

-Vi a Caronte.

El rostro de la rubia perdió el color, Hyoga temió que se desmayara.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué la viste?-preguntó la princesa.

-En el mismo estado. Hubo un momento en el que Zoe estuvo frente a ella, en un cuarto blanco. Un sujeto moreno, de ojos verdes ordenó a un cegador de mentes que borrara la memoria de Zoe; por eso no recordaba nada. Estuvo en una prisión toda su vida, sus recuerdos no fueron nada acogedores. Lo peor de todo es que vimos a su hermano morir frente a ella. Esa la razón de que Shun reaccionara de esa forma.

-Entiendo-dijo Hyoga

-Otro aspecto de sus recuerdos que me llamó la atención es que el sujeto dijo que despertarían "_al guardián", _después de borrar los recuerdos de Zoe. No sé a qué se referían con eso.

-Creo que yo sí lo sé, pero prefiero no hablar de eso hasta estar totalmente segura-dijo Misha.

-Será como tú decidas. Lo último que considero digno de mencionar es que ese sujeto se propasó con Zoe. No llegó a abusar sexualmente de ella, al menos no vimos nada de eso, pero tocó donde no debía. Tal vez debamos tratar eso con más delicadeza.

-¿Shun lo vio?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que lo viera?- preguntó Misha.

-Ninguno, que yo sepa al menos, no se preocupen-dijo el rubio, pensativo.

-Bueno, mañana antes del ritual, nos reuniremos con ellos dos y hablaremos el asunto. Quiero que Zoe reciba toda la ayuda posible.

-Está bien. No tengo nada más que decir, así que me retiro-dijo Selene.

La peliplata se fue después de despedirse dejando solos a Hyoga y a Misha. Ella se giró hacia él y lo vio perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la puerta del salón.

-Estás celoso- dijo ella, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Estás celoso. Shun se dejó tocar por ella, dos veces en un mismo día. Ella pidió cuidarlo y él no le respondió con ninguna grosería. Aunado a eso, levantó el rostro cuando ella se lo pidió. Demasiados roces en un día, te estás ahogando en los celos-dijo la rubia, sonriendo con dulzura.

-No sé por qué dices eso- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente.

-Eso es porque te observo mucho. No te importa que Hannabi se le guinde del cuello a cada rato, elevándose a 30 centímetros del suelo, porque Shun la repele después de unos escasos minutos. Tampoco te enojas cuando Gabriel llama su atención, pero a ella no le hecho ningún desplante en todo el día, ¿O me equivoco?

Un bufido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del rubio. Ella sonrió y puso las manos sobre los brazos de Hyoga, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo de que los bajara y él respondió inmediatamente.

-Vamos, Capitán, acompáñeme a cenar, si es tan amable-dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano.

-Será un honor- dijo Hyoga, sonriéndole con una mezcla arrogancia y picardía.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Zoe sacó lo necesario del kit medico y tomó la mano de Shun para guiarlo hasta la mesa que estaba cerca de la pared, a varios metros de distancia. Temía que él no quisiera moverse, parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notar algo a su alrededor, pero le sorprendió ver que no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para que el chico obedeciera, al contrario, él usó su mano para apoyarse y levantarse. Ella, astronómicamente lejos de igualar la fuerza del peliverde, salió despedida hacia adelante, alertándolo al instante. Cayó en sus brazos y él aterrizó en el suelo, soportando el peso de la chica. Al usar las manos como apoyo la herida volvió a latir y enviarle una descarga de electricidad en todo el cuerpo haciendo que inmediatamente quitara el apoyo y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Suspiró de cansancio, mientras Zoe lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo, definitivamente.-dijo Shun, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

Ella se levantó y quedó sentada sobre el bajo vientre de Shun, quien levantó el rostro inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien, Shun?

-¿Podrías…quitarte de ahí?-dijo Shun, levantando el torso.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?-preguntó ella, evidentemente preocupada.

Shun sentía como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas y trató de quitarse suavemente a la chica de encima.

-¿Tienes fiebre, será que la herida se infectó?-preguntó, levantándole un poco la camisa.

-Espera…

-¡Estas hirviendo!

De pronto, la puerta de salón se abrió. Un grupo de chicos se asomó, todos vestidos con uniforme de deporte, dispuestos a entrenar, cuando vieron la escena: Shun sentado en el suelo, con la chica sobre él y levantándole la camisa. Los chicos levantaron las manos, mostrándoles las palmas y lentamente volvieron a cerrar la puerta, temerosos de haber interrumpido lo que para ellos era evidente.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Shun, estas bien?- preguntó ella, tomando su rostros entre sus manos- Realmente estoy preocupada por ti.

-…Estoy bien, pero si no te quitas voy a empezar a sentirme "demasiado" bien-dijo él, con un suave tono de dulzura, tomando a la chica por la cintura y apartándola suavemente.

-Déjame revisar la herida- dijo ella.

El peliverde no estaba muy convencido de querer más contacto físico, lo único que quería ya era largarse a su habitación, pero como era un caballero no pudo negarse a la petición de la joven. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Shun se recargó en el borde de la mesa y se quitó la camisa, no sin antes gemir levemente de dolor. Luego, ella puso las manos alrededor de la cortadura y se acercó lo suficiente para examinarla detalladamente. Él por su parte, se sintió incómodo y posó la mirada en el suelo, en el pequeño charco de sangre. No le hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados que ahora compartían un dolor parecido al suyo.

-Se abrieron un poco los puntos- dijo ella, tomando el kit y buscando los implementos para limpiar la herida.

Shun seguía vagando en sus pensamientos, por lo que no respondió.

_-Ella debe ser muy fuerte, para estar aquí preocupándose por un perfecto extraño y no lanzándose al piso a llorar su perdida. ¿Cómo lidié yo con…"eso"? ¿Cómo fueron los primeros meses? Hum…no lo recuerdas ¿Verdad, Shun?-_pensó el peliverde.

Era cierto, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Shun?

-…"Tsubaki". Es un bonito nombre- dijo él, pensativo.

Al no escuchar respuesta de la chica, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de la pelinegra. Quiso reconfortarla, pero no supo qué decirle.

-Nosotros…no teníamos nombres- dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas- Sólo nos llamaban por números. Él me dijo que leyó en alguna parte que Tsubaki significa una flor que no ha florecido, o algo así. Así me llamaba él.

-… Me gusta más que "Zoe".

-Ese me lo dio la princesa, provisionalmente.

-Usarás el otro, supongo.

-No-respondió ella, con la misma convicción que antes-Todavía no.

-Hum…entiendo.

Zoe miró a Shun, pero éste yacía perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Terminó de vendar la herida y se detuvo a contemplar el pecho desnudo del Ángel. Sólo en algunas ocasiones había visto el cuerpo de un hombre y siempre había sido el de su hermano; sus otros dos compañeros la respetaron demasiado. Aún así, Shun no se parecía en nada al pelinegro o a cualquier otro que ella hubiese visto en la prisión.

Su altura, 1.85, lo hacía bastante más grande que ella, que medía un escaso 1.60. Cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho era duros como una piedra, perfectamente delineado, sin llegar a verse exagerados y su piel era suave y muy blanca. Notó algunas cicatrices en el abdomen duro y los brazos del peliverde y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad pasó los dedos por los abdominales suavemente.

_-¿Por qué tendrá estas cicatrices?_

Un carraspeo incómodo hizo saber a Zoe que Shun ya estaba alerta y levantó la mirada, pero no consiguió la suya. Él sólo se apartó suavemente de ella y buscó su camisa, la cual se guindó al hombro mientras iba en busca de su guadaña que estaba en el suelo. Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se agachaba y levantaba el arma con el brazo sano; luego se giró hacia ella y le sostuvo la mirada, afilada y desconfiada de nuevo. Ella arrugó el semblante. No le gustaba ver que él no confiaba en ella todavía y esa arma definitivamente la asustaba. Más cuando Shun la tenía entre sus manos; Zoe sentía como si el arma se cargara de vida y poder cuando la tomaba y eso la hacía temblar ligeramente de miedo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Shun.

-…No.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación entonces- dijo él, poniéndose la camisa y tomando la chaqueta del suelo-Vamos.

Luego, la guadaña desapareció y regresó al tatuaje del brazo. Ella respiró de alivio y se reunió con Shun, quien ya estaba en la puerta, esperándola.

Ya frente a la habitación, Shun esperó que Zoe entrara, pero ella sólo volteó a mirarlo.

-Esta no es mi habitación, no conozco todo este sitio, pero no es aquí donde…

-Lo es ahora. Mi habitación es la continua a ésta. Tengo que protegerte, así que estarás lo más cerca de mí que sea posible. A menos que quieras dormir conmigo, esta es la mejor opción-dijo Shun, sonriendo con picardía y en un intento por hacerla sonrojar. Evidentemente no tenía idea de que el sonrojado seria él.

-No veo el problema en dormir contigo, creo que sería placentero, pero entiendo. Buenas noches- dijo Zoe, resuelta.

-Bue-buenas… noches-balbuceó.

Esperó a que ella entrara en su habitación y luego entró en la suya, se quitó toda la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior y se acostó en la cama a mirar el techo. Había sido un día demasiado realmente agotador.

Estaba hasta el techo de emociones intensas y dolorosas. Recuerdos suyos sacados a flote y recuerdos ajenos se revolvían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, como tratando de evitar el verlos, pero estos se agolpaban en su mente y lo hacían flaquear de nuevo. Agarró la almohada y se la puso en la cara con el brazo lastimado, haciendo que la herida volviera a latirle, pero no le importó, al contrario, el dolor lo alejaba de los recuerdos, obligaba a su cuerpo a producir la anestesia natural, relajándolo.

Luego, pensó en las extrañas sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Zoe.

Con la sacrosanta excepción de Hyoga, y en menor medida, de Gabriel y Hannabi, Shun odiaba que la gente lo tocara; no lo soportaba y ciertamente le incomodaba mucho la cercanía de la pelinegra, pero no llegaba a detestarlo completamente. Algo muy extraño había pasado en la cafetería, estaba seguro de que no eran ideas suyas, que algo dentro de él rechazaba el contacto, mientras el otro lado lo anhelaba.

Su mente regresó a los recuerdos de la chica, volviendo a golpearlo con escenas dolorosas, demasiado familiares. Esta vez, Shun buscó otro recuerdo, uno que no provocaba dolor, sino rabia. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, invadido de nuevo por la ira causada por esa escena. Estaba decidido a mantener fresco en su mente el rostro moreno y la mirada lasciva.

_-Voy a tener que darte una lección de buenos modales-_pensó Shun

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

Fallen estaba parado en mitad de la calle, de brazos cruzados y frente a cuatro personas cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha negra.

-Ya saben cuál es su misión. Váyanse ahora y no se les ocurra fallar o me veré en la penosa obligación de castigarlas-dijo Fallen, sonriendo con malicia.

-Sí, señor-respondieron al unísono las desconocidas.

-Bien. Lárguense- dijo Fallen.

Las cuatro mujeres se dieron vuelta y desaparecieron entre las estructuras abandonadas de la ciudad. Fallen las siguió con la vista y luego sonrió de nuevo, pasándose esta vez la lengua por los labios.

Al día siguiente en Mithrandir…

El sueño lo dominaba, las sabanas suaves, esponjosas y frías alrededor de su cuerpo se le antojaban demasiado embriagantes como para abandonarlas. Afuera, detrás del ventanal de su habitación, la lluvia arreciaba. Él lo sabía por el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el vidrio, no porque hubiese abierto los ojos. Había aprendido a amar a la lluvia, por lo que la combinación del acondicionador de aire, las sabanas y el clima eran la perfecta culpable de que aún estuviese mas dormido que despierto y tuviera toda la intención de permanecer así.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la claridad de la luz entrando por la ventana golpeaba su rostro blanco. De pronto, sintió la palma de una mano acariciando su mejilla, invitándolo a despertar, pero él hundió más el rostro en la almohada. Sabía a quién le pertenecía la mano y la actitud por demás cariñosa.

_-Despierta, dormilón…_

Su corazón pegó un brinco hasta casi salirse de su pecho. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, reconociendo por un segundo esa voz fuerte y ronca…esa voz que hacía años no escuchaba.

Levantó la mirada, pero no vio al dueño de esa voz. En lugar de un rostro moreno estaba el níveo de Hyoga, quien lo miraba ahora con preocupación.

Su mente le había jugado una broma demasiado pesada.

-¿Estás bien?, me preocupé al ver que no bajabas a desayunar. Toqué, pero al ver que respondías decidí entrar-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Tú…me tocaste hace un minuto?-preguntó Shun, sentándose. ¿…Dijiste algo, hace un minuto?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Estás bien, Shun?, te veo un poco pálido-dijo Hyoga, sentándose en la cama frente a Shun.

-…Sí, estoy bien. ¡¿Son las once de la mañana?!-preguntó, tomando repentinamente el despertador.

-Sí. Gabriel me dijo que también tocó a tu puerta, pero nadie respondió. Nunca has tenido el sueño tan pesado, ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?, no quiero saber que me estás mintiendo, Shun-dijo Hyoga, en tono severo.

Él no le respondió, sólo miraba sus manos sobre su regazo, apretando la sabana hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el color. Estaba absolutamente seguro de haber escuchado su voz, casi atesoraba el momento como si se tratara de oro puro, aunque su mente y su corazón luchaban por alejarlo del recuerdo. Las manos de Hyoga volvieron a hacer contacto con su piel, obligándolo a levantar el rostro y encontrándose con los ojos celestes del rubio. Por un segundo pensó en guardar dentro de su memoria cada momento que pasara con Hyoga, sólo por si algo…

Se obligó a bloquear sus pensamientos, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que podría pasarle a Hyoga y lo que sería de él si un día despertaba creyendo haber escuchado la voz ronca del rubio, para que luego se desvaneciera como la neblina. El terror se anidó en su corazón y siguiendo sus propios impulsos lo abrazó fuertemente. Hyoga, reaccionando casi por instinto enredó los brazos alrededor del peliverde.

Por un momento dejó de ver al hombre de 21 años, herido pero vivo y vio al niño de 16. Vio el mismo rostro lleno de dolor y miedo de hace cinco años atrás. Respondió al abrazo, en un intento por aliviar la tristeza del otro, y probablemente la suya propia. Dejaron pasar los minutos en la misma posición, Shun apoyó la mejilla en el hombro derecho de Hyoga y cerró los ojos. Temió volver a quedarse dormido así que soltó el agarre que tenia sobre el mayor. De nuevo, la expresión en el rostro de Shun era hermetismo absoluto. Hyoga arrugó el semblante, no le gustaba para nada aquello. Él podía ser así con el resto del mundo, pero al rubio jamás le había dedicado aquella expresión vacía y cerrada.

-No te irás ¿Verdad? No te irás de mi lado también, como has hecho con el resto del planeta. No lo harás… ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Hyoga.

Shun levantó la mirada, sorprendido por el tono casi suplicante del rubio. Sólo una vez lo había escuchado hablar así, perder toda su férrea seguridad y quebrarse. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo recordaba porque fue la súplica que lo hizo regresar del limbo en el que se encontraba. Sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba de nuevo de unas pequeñas ganas de vivir, justo como en aquella ocasión.

-Te lo prometo-Dijo Shun-mientras me quieras a tu lado, aquí estaré siempre.

Hyoga sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Entonces yo renovaré una promesa que te hice hace mucho tiempo y que creo que no recuerdas. Te prometo, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, aunque tú no lo quieras- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

Shun sonrió de nuevo, contagiado por el buen ánimo del rubio. Incluso llegó a sentir hambre y su estómago rugió protestando por la falta de comida. Hyoga se echó a reír y se levantó.

-Te vas a bañar, supongo.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quédate. Saldré rápido-dijo Shun, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Está bien, te esperaré-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo divertido al verlo buscando la ropa y volando hacia el baño.

Hyoga buscó el control del televisor, el cual encontró en el suelo debajo de la cama. Se agachó y cuando apoyó la mano en el borde del colchón sus sentidos se alertaron inmediatamente. Donde había colocado la mano sintió la presencia de un cosmos familiar. No era el suyo o el de Shun, evidentemente.

_-Parece que tú también has prometido quedarte.- _pensó Hyoga, sonriendo.

Luego de comer, Hyoga y Shun se reunieron con Gabriel, Ariel y Zoe. Esta última estaba a punto de presentar la evaluación médica que Misha había pedido, tomando en cuenta la información que recibió de Selene. Ella temía que 19 años de prisión y los toques groseros de aquel sujeto hubiesen hecho mella en la estabilidad mental de la joven y de ser así no podría ser compañera de Shun. Suficiente tenía el peliverde con sus propios demonios internos para tener que lidiar con los de una desconocida que además él no terminaba de aceptar, pensaba Misha. La noche anterior, durante la cena lo había discutido con Hyoga y él aprobó la decisión de la rubia, por lo que ahora, a Zoe le tocaba enfrentar otro tipo de prueba.

Hyoga, Ariel, Gabriel y Shun esperaron afuera que Zoe saliera de la evaluación. El rubio estaba sentado, de brazos cruzados, mientras que Ariel estaba parada a su lado. Gabriel, por su parte, estaba sentado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y ésta apoyada en la pared. Shun estaba al lado de Hyoga, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro del rubio y prácticamente quedándose dormido de nuevo.

Casi dos horas después…

… seguían exactamente en la misma posición.

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, sacándolos a todos de golpe del letargo en el que cayeron esperando. Zoe salió sonriendo y bromeando con el médico, Santos, senescal del distrito cinco.

-Ah, no sabía que seguían aquí. Zoe, quédate con Gabriel y Ariel mientras hablo con ellos dos.

-De acuerdo.

Zoe miró a Shun un segundo antes de bajar la mirada y reunirse con los otros dos Ángeles.

-Bueno, está perfectamente bien-dijo Santos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hyoga- ¡Eso es genial!

-Aquí está el reporte, pero no hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. Sabe leer y escribir perfectamente, se expresa muy bien, es sumamente inteligente y lista. Lo único que cabe destacar es que no tiene sentido de la vergüenza, no sabe lo que es un tabú o la privacidad. Me sorprende que estando rodeada de hombres haya conservado esa inocencia casi infantil. Supongo que si no recuerda nada del ataque aparte de lo que vieron ustedes, entonces debemos suponer que no pasó a mayores.

-Pasó, es más que suficiente-dijo Shun, mirando a Zoe, quien hablaba con Gabriel.

-Tienes toda la razón, Shun. Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Terminamos?, no recuerdo tener una cita contigo, Santos.

-No la tenemos, pero ya se la pediré a tu capitán que es menos grosero que tú-dijo Santos, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

-Como sea. Me voy entonces, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer-dijo Shun, antes de retirarse.

-Hyoga, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Creo que bien, Santos pero apenas voy empezando. Cualquier cosa que pase, te avisaré

-Está bien, Hyoga, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda.

El rubio asintió y se reunió con los otros cuatro que lo esperaban en la salida de la sala de espera. En las puertas del pequeño edificio los esperaban esas extrañas maquinas de colores que Zoe había visto en las calles y que no reconocía. El clima seguía húmedo y con llovizna.

-Oye, Shun, Esmeralda me pidió que te dijera que el traje de Zoe está listo, está en tu oficina. Me voy, chicos, nos vemos más tarde, Zoe-Se despidió Gabriel.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿Te llevas a Zoe?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Como ella quiera, puede quedarse con Ariel si quiere-dijo Shun, mirando a la pelinegra.

-¿Puedo…quedarme contigo?-preguntó Zoe, sintiéndose de nuevo nerviosa.

-Claro-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros-pero te aburrirás.

-No lo creo- respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Hyoga y Ariel se miraron por un instante. Shun optó por ponerse los lentes de sol, aún cuando estaba nublado y les dio la espalda, en un intento por ocultar el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-Vamos, Zoe-dijo Shun.

La pelinegra lo siguió y lo vio sonar un aparato para luego abrir lo que ella identificó como una puerta. El peliverde volteó hacia ella y le indicó que entrara, pero al percibir la expresión de confusión en los ojos dorados, Shun intuyó que Zoe no había estado en esa situación antes.

-Me va a tocar leer el fulano reporte ese-dijo Shun, rascándose la nuca-Esto es un auto, Zoe, no está vivo y no va a morderte, así que entra y siéntate.

Zoe asintió y sonrió, obedeciendo al peliverde. Éste arrancó a toda velocidad y ella asomó la cara por la ventana, sintiendo el viento fresco acariciar sus mejillas.

Media hora después estaban entrando en el segundo distrito, controlado por Shun. Zoe vio, sorprendida, como la gente lo saludaba en la calle. Todo el mundo salía a su encuentro, los niños más pequeños se abrazaban a sus piernas, haciendo que sus madres se acercaran nerviosas a apartarlos del peliverde. Éste no era muy efusivo, pero tampoco alejaba a los pequeños de él, sólo les pellizcaba levemente la mejilla a las niñas y revolvía los cabellos de los chicos. Vio que algunas chicas lo miraban nerviosas, sus rostro enrojecían de pronto. Incluso algunos chicos tenían la misma reacción.

Entraron en la oficina y Shun le cedió el paso a la pelinegra.

-Curioso-dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-Para ser tan grosero eres muy querido por la gente. ¿Cómo lo logras?-preguntó Zoe, con franca curiosidad.

-Pregúntales a ellos, no he hecho nada para ganarme el cariño-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo haré.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, Shun mostrándole cómo funcionaba la administración del distrito y cuántos grupos estaban a su cargo. El segundo distrito era el de las fuerzas especiales, todos entrenados por Shun, quien aprovechaba sus habilidades ya adquiridas, pues todos eran militares o policías, para asegurar la protección de todo Mithrandir.

A Zoe le parecía fascinante y entendía todo con sólo explicárselo una vez, mientras que a Shun le aburría al punto de la locura. Luego, llegó el momento de que Zoe se pusiera el uniforme porque pronto vendría el ritual para incluirla oficialmente dentro de los Ángeles.

Entró en la habitación donde la esperaban dos chicas a las que Shun pidió que la ayudasen. Él revisaba unos últimos documentos, cuando la pelinegra salió vestida con el uniforme de las chicas, sólo que este variaba en la parte superior. El traje constaba de un par de botas negras, una falda con los bordes plateados y arriba un corsé con los detalles en el mismo color de la falda; lo completaba una chaqueta manga corta que sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y los guantes negros. Shun perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver tanta piel blanca y suave descubierta. Su largo cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro, sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y sus ojos dorados brillantes.

Se detuvo especialmente en los ojos dorados. Ella volvió a sentirse atrapada por la mirada penetrante de Shun, incapaz de moverse o apartar la vista de los brillantes ojos verdes.

-Ejem…

Ambos voltearon en dirección de la voz que los sacó de su mundo y vieron a Hyoga, de brazos cruzados y apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta. Shun notó una ínfima sonrisa pícara en el rostro del rubio, pero lo distrajo el rostro sonriente de Hannabi que se asomó detrás de Hyoga.

-¡Hola, Hola!-gritó Hannabi- Oye, Zoe, ¡te ves preciosa!

-Gracias-dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo.

-Hemos venido a buscarlos, ya es hora de empezar el ritual-dijo Hyoga.

Zoe tragó grueso, sintiéndose de nuevo nerviosa por no saber a qué se enfrentaría. Shun se levantó y fue a su lado.

-Tranquila, no te dolerá mucho-dijo Shun.

De nuevo, el inocente peliverde falló en su intento de reconfortar a la chica. Ella caminó hacia la puerta siendo casi arrastrada por una efusiva Hannabi. Shun llegó hasta Hyoga y éste le pasó el brazo por el cuello.

-Parece que estoy destinado a ver todos tus momentos vergonzosos-le susurró al oído, riéndose.

-Cállate-masculló Shun.

Una hora después, Hyoga, Shun y Zoe estaban en la sala de la mesa redonda, donde se reunieron con Misha y Selene. Gabriel y Hannabi los esperaban con el resto de los Ángeles en la sala del ritual. La rubia y la peli plata estaban paradas al lado de la mesa y el trío se les unió pronto.

-Zoe, antes del ritual, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que Selene vio.

-Sí, yo también, quiero hablar contigo, pero en privado. No tiene que ser ahora, puede ser después.

-Perfecto. Como habrás visto todos ellos tienen un tatuaje que los certifica como Ángeles, de ahí viene la fuente de poder de la mayoría de ellos. Unas vez que te lo pongan no podrás quitártelo jamás. Significa que aunque te vayas de aquí y dejes de cumplir con tu misión, siempre serás un Ángel. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Sí.

-Bien. Los Ángeles vienen de una fuente de poder pura y netamente bondadosa, por lo que ellos están aquí para proteger a seres inocentes. Tu causa está fuera de eso, tú tendrás la misma misión que ellos, pero en el momento en el que elijas cobrar tu venganza por tus amigos caídos, será decisión de ellos si te siguen o no. Yo no puedo ordenarles nada. ¿Estás consciente de eso?, ¿Que probablemente estés sola en ese momento?

-Sí.

-Ella no estará sola.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Shun, quien estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Él sólo miraba a Zoe. La pelinegra vio la convicción en la mirada de Shun y el mismo deseo de venganza que ella sentía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hagamos primero el ritual y después te diré lo que significa.

Hyoga arrugó el semblante, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Misha asintió.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces.

El grupo completo se movilizó a la sala del ritual. Shun caminaba más por inercia que por voluntad propia; estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordó cada segundo de aquella escena, lo grababa con hierro en su mente, mientras el fuego y la determinación bullían en su interior. Sólo necesitaba saber si ella se sentía igual y estaba por descubrirlo.

****

**Ficha técnica:**

**Hannabi: **

Compañera de Aron, es el séptimo Angel

Edad: 15 años.

Altura: 1.60 mts.

País de origen: Japón.

Trabajo anterior: Era el arma secreta de su familia, un clan de ninjas y samuráis cuyo árbol genealógico se remontaba a la época de Tokugawa.

Descripción: Pequeña, blanca, de cabello castaño, recogido en dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza, tiene ojos oscuros. Es muy animada y consentida por el grupo, está llena de vida y es una excelente luchadora, la mejor entre las mujeres. Es la pareja de Aron y quiere muchísimo a Shun, siendo la única que jamás le tuvo miedo o recelo.

**Selene:**

Compañera de Alain, es el octavo Ángel

Edad: Desconocida.

Altura: 1.70 mts.

País de origen: desconocido.

Trabajo anterior: Se desconoce absolutamente todo lo relacionado con el pasado de Selene, ni siquiera Hyoga lo sabe, sólo Misha y los Senescales.

Descripción: Alta y esbelta, blanca, tiene el cabello largo, en bucles y de un color plateado muy llamativo, al igual que sus ojos que son del mismo color, sin pupila. Es muy callada, como su compañero Alain, se muestra fría y distante la gran mayoría de las veces, posee escasas habilidades para entender el humor por lo que muchos no la consideran humana.


	11. Crónica 9

_**Crónica 9.**_

_**La sala del Honor. El rostro de tus miedos.**_

Hyoga abrió las puertas y Zoe se dejó llevar por la belleza de aquel lugar, aunque ella esperaba ver una sala y no un pasillo. Igualmente admiró los pilares de piedra blancos, todos flanqueados por altas velas del mismo color, las únicas que iluminaban la estancia. En los pilares había imágenes de hombres que ella no reconoció. Vio a Hannabi y Selene unirse al resto de los Ángeles que la esperaban apostados en dos filas paralelas, dejando el centro del pasillo vacío para que ella y Misha entraran. La rubia la animó suavemente y Zoe la siguió, aun viendo las imágenes de aquellos hermosos hombres y mujeres.

-La llamamos la sala del honor- dijo Misha.

-Es hermosa-dijo Zoe caminando a su lado-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son los más grandes guardianes de la humanidad. Para nosotros son un ejemplo de honor.

De pronto, Zoe bajó la mirada y vio como cada Ángel la animaba a su manera a que siguiera caminando. No tenía idea de adónde iba, aunque se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que Shun estaba con ella y se volteó para verlo, pero no lo encontró. Sintió un vacío en su corazón al buscarlo entre aquellos rostros y no verlo por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Shun?-preguntó ella, alarmada.

-Shun…no entra a esta habitación.

Zoe se volteó, pero sólo se encontró a Hyoga, quien le extendía una katana negra.

-Tómala, que te acompañe en tu viaje-dijo Hyoga.

-Pero, él dijo que no estaría sola-dijo ella.

-No creo que se refiera a este momento-dijo Hyoga- Tómala, es de él, vas a necesitarla.

Ella bajó la mirada y tomó la katana entre sus manos. Era mucho más hermosa de cerca y toda el arma brillaba de un color negro plomo impresionante.

-¿Para qué voy a necesitarla? ¿A qué voy a enfrentarme?

-A tu más grande temor.

Ella volvió a mirar la Katana. Él no estaba ahí, pero algo suyo sí y eso, al menos por ahora, le era suficiente. Apretó la espada contra su pecho y se giró hacia Misha, quien asintió y abrió la puerta por donde Zoe entró.

Al principio todo estaba obscuro. Ella apretaba la katana aun más fuerte, cuando las velas se encendieron solas. La sala parecía la continuación del pasillo, sólo faltaban los pilares. Al final de la estancia había una pared de piedra blanca con una rueda enorme, del mismo material. Frente a ella había una figura en cuclillas, sobre la mesa que estaba delante de la pared.

La imagen la dejó petrificada: parecía una persona, tenía cuerpo de humano, pero unas enormes y hermosas alas negras lo cubrían parcialmente. Estaba sentado en cuclillas sobre la mesa y apoyaba una mano sobre ésta, mientras que con la otra sostenía una enorme guadaña, muy parecida a la de Shun. No habían corrientes de aire en la estancia, pero el largo cabello negro de aquel ser se movía como impulsado por una suave brisa. Zoe se obligó a caminar hacia él y vio que su piel era muy blanca y que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda negra. Su ropa era parecida a la de los Ángeles aunque cambiaba ligeramente, pero Zoe no podía pararse por esos detalles, estaba muy asustada por aquella presencia. Recordó que Hyoga le dijo que aquí enfrentaría su más grande temor, pero ella aún no entendía cual era el objetivo de aquel ser.

_-Toma su alma, __Tamashiigari__i._

Ella escuchó dos voces, una oscura y profunda, la otra un poco más suave y cargada de tristeza. Aunque ambas venían del Ángel, se escuchaba como dos personas hablando al mismo tiempo. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la sala. De pronto la guadaña se encendió y brilló furiosa y tomándola desprevenida, el Ángel se lanzó hacia ella, atacándola con el arma. Apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de la guadaña que volvió a alzarse en el aire, pero Zoe ya se había alejado lo suficiente para desenfundar la katana.

_-¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?_

-¿Qué?

El Ángel no esperó por una respuesta, volvió a atacarla y ella volvió a esquivar el golpe. Repitieron la misma acción tres veces más. Zoe sabía que tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de su hermano en la prisión, pero no se sentí a capaz, el poder de su rival era demasiado grande. Aun así no sentía que él quisiera atacarla realmente.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a huir? Eso no servirá de nada, puedo pasar siglos persiguiéndote. Enfréntame, enfrenta tu mayor temor._

El Ángel volvió a atacar, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, ella lo esquivó y la cuchilla de la guadaña quedó clavada en el suelo casi completamente. Ella volvió a mirar la katana y recordar a Shun

_-Miras esa arma como si fuera tu más grande tesoro._

-Lo…lo es. Alguien me la confió.

_-Pues la conservarás cuando te lleve conmigo._

El Ángel volvió a atacar, esta vez logrando rozar el muslo izquierdo de la chica, haciéndole un corte, leve pero largo, que pronto empezó a sangrar.

_-Tengo que atacarlo…tengo que…_

De pronto, una esfera de energía negra salió disparada hacia ella y Zoe sólo atinó a usar la espada como escudo, logrando desviar un poco el ataque que la impactó en el hombro izquierdo. La katana comenzó a vibrar suavemente y a emitir un brillo débil.

-_¿Ya te estás preparando? _

El Ángel volvió a lanzar la esfera de energía y ella repitió la acción de usar la katana como escudo. Esta vez la esfera se desvió completamente, impactando en el techo de la sala. El Ángel volvió a tacar y la katana picó en dos la esfera de energía. Ambos partes impactaron sobre la puerta, destruyéndola por completo. El Ángel atacó de nuevo y Zoe lo esquivó. Ambos salieron como una exhalación de la sala. La pelinegra se encontró en el pasillo, donde vio al resto de los Ángeles en la misma posición y a Ariel formando sellos con las manos para levantar dos barreras que los protegieran de la pelea.

Zoe sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo cómo funciona la katana. No es nada sin la determinación de aquel que tiene la oportunidad de blandirla. Tú invocaste el poder de tu guadaña así que supongo que debe funcionar de la misma manera. Aun así no me estas tomando en serio-dijo Zoe, sonriendo con malicia.

_-Te sorprendería saber lo poco que llamas mi atención. _

-No lo creo. Creo que sólo estas esperándome-dijo Zoe.-No estás atacando con toda tu fuerza. No creo que la muerte sea algo tan fácil de vencer.

_-Así que ya sabes a qué le temes tanto. Tienes miedo de morir. Ese miedo no se pierde jamás. Ya has perdido, Zoe._

_-_¿Qué dices?

_-¿Cómo piensas proteger a alguien si tienes miedo de recibir alguna herida, de morir? No puedes. Si no puedes perder ese miedo, no sirves para ser un Ángel. Yo no doy el permiso para que lo seas, así que ahora sólo me queda llevarme tu alma, porque de esta sala sólo se sale siendo un Ángel o muerto._

De pronto, un aura muy poderosa rodeó al Ángel. Las barreras de Ariel se resquebrajaron y Zoe volvió a temblar de miedo. Vio como el Ángel sonreía con malicia.

- _Cuán fácil es romper tu determinación. Casi me resultas aburrida._

El Ángel volvió a atacar con las esferas de energía, esta vez impactándola de lleno. Zoe cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, aturdida por el golpe.

Luego los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. La muerte de todos sus amigos, su hermano, su sacrificio y su amor por ella. La imagen de Shun, atrapado entre los brazos de Hyoga, ciego de furia e instándola a luchar.

_-Ella no estará sola-_recordó Zoe, las palabras del peliverde, la determinación en sus ojos.

Zoe volvió a levantarse y sonrió. Estaba lastimada y cansada, su actuación hasta era realmente patética, pensaba ella, pero la katana brillaba, hambrienta por pelear. Ella estaba apoyada en su pierna derecha, rodeada por un aura blanca

-Esta katana me la prestaron, él me la dejó para que peleara contigo. Es el arma que usa para pelear, así que eso significa que espera que se la devuelva. No pienso llevármela porque no iré contigo a ninguna parte.

Poco a poco, la katana comenzó a brillar aun mas, igual que el cosmos de Zoe.

-No le tendré miedo a la muerte… ¡voy a rechazarla!

Zoe cargó fieramente contra el Ángel que detuvo el golpe usando la Katana como escudo.

-¡No esperaré una herida, me niego a recibirlas!

Cada golpe de Zoe se hizo más y más fuerte, obligando al Ángel a retroceder.

-¡Y no dejaré de pelear jamás, mientras haya gente en este mundo a quien defender!

Una última estocada vino acompañada de una explosión de energía que los cegó a todos. La guadaña salió volando por el aire y quedó clavada en la barrera de Ariel, haciendo que todos retrocedieran al ver la enorme ruptura de la pared de energía. Zoe yacía blandiendo la espada hacia el suelo, jadeando de rabia y cansancio. Cuando levantó la vista, el ángel la tomó rápidamente del cuello, alzándola sobre el suelo y quitándole la espada que salió volando por los aires.

_-Te hace falta mucho más que eso para matarme…pero por hoy, lo has hecho bien. _

El Ángel la bajó al suelo, la guadaña desapareció y Ariel quitó las barreras.

-Vaya, eso estuvo emocionante-dijo Gabriel

Zoe los miró atónita. Todos le sonreían, pero aun no se acercaban a ella. El Ángel volvió a tomarla, esta vez la giró para que quedara de espaldas a él y la acercó a su pecho.

_-Recuérdame pedirte disculpas por esto._

-¿Qué?

De pronto, las mejillas de la chica se encendieron al sentir la mano del Ángel rozar suavemente su cadera derecha. Luego, levantó un poco su camisa y Zoe sintió que el lugar donde estaba posada la mano del Ángel comenzó a arder como si algo la estuviese quemando. Gimió de dolor, pero él sólo la apretó más a su cuerpo. El ardor se hizo insoportable y la chica se desmayó.

Despertó una hora después en su habitación, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Hannabi. Hyoga, Selene y Misha estaban cerca de la cama y mas allá, apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados estaba Shun. Se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle en qué condiciones estuviera y corrió hacia él, quien la miraba confundido, pero ella lo pasó por alto y se lanzó a sus brazos. Shun correspondió al abrazo torpemente.

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó ella, llorando-¡Me dejaste sola!

Shun sonrió muy levemente.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-Creo que le gané.

-Sí, lo hiciste, me dijeron que lo hiciste muy bien.

Ella finalmente lo soltó y recordó lo último que paso antes de que se desmayara. Seguía con el uniforme así que bajó un poco su falda, haciendo que Shun y Hyoga voltearan la mirada. Vio el tatuaje, pequeño y negro brillando en su piel blanca y suave.

-Ya eres un Ángel, Felicitaciones-dijo Misha, sonriendo.

Hannabi la abrazó fuertemente. Hyoga y Selene le sonrieron. Ella volteó hacia Shun, lo miró con más determinación que nunca.

-Estoy feliz y dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de cumplir con mi objetivo y proteger a todo aquel que lo necesite.

Shun asintió.

-Es exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Por eso, éste es mi compromiso contigo. Ahora soy tu compañero y nadie cambiará eso. A donde te lleve tu causa, yo iré contigo. Ese sujeto que vimos, el moreno, si en él recae la culpa de que tus amigos hayan muerto, entonces él es el objetivo. Yo no tengo derecho a vengar seres que no amo, pero sí tengo un asunto pendiente con él y pienso resolverlo.

Hyoga arrugó el semblante, Misha y Selene lo miraron, pero él no dijo nada. Zoe seguía perdida en la mirada del peliverde.

-¿Pelearemos juntos entonces?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces ya no hay nada que tenga que comprobar, leer o responder para que me digas que por fin soy tu compañera?

Misha soltó una tímida risa al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Shun.

-Su sinceridad me abruma-dijo Selene.

-N-no…ya es oficial-dijo Shun

Zoe sintió como su corazón se llenó de alegría y le regaló a Shun una amplia sonrisa y otro abrazo. Él no podía sentirse más incómodo y sólo pudo responderle con una suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Espera, Misha-dijo ella soltándolo-Si soy un Ángel ahora ¿Cuál es mi poder?

Misha abandonó la sonrisa divertida para adoptar una expresión seria y de concentración.

-Parece que ya tenías algún poder escondido dentro de ti. El ritual sólo sirvió para incluirte en la orden y utilizar tu poder para la protección de Mithrandir. Te convertiste en el Ángel de la vida. Eres un guardián de almas, Zoe. Un ser muy poderoso que tiene le misión de proteger y sanar las almas, no los cuerpos. Tiene la capacidad de inyectar vida a un alma moribunda y de regresar el alma al cuerpo en caso de que aún no sea su momento. Tu principal misión es la sanar las "alas rotas": almas que han sido afectadas por un dolor tan grande que se quiebran.

Zoe no dijo nada, pero eso le respondió muchas de las preguntas que tenía para Misha. Sólo decidió guardar silencio y esperó el momento en que estuviesen solas para confirmar sus sospechas.

-El Guardián de Alma posee dos estados: El defensivo es su estado natural, el guardián, pero al ofensivo se le llama Vengador de Almas. No sé mucho de él, sólo se despierta cuando el guardián posee un terrible deseo de venganza. Suponemos que es el estado en el que estás ahora. A partir de mañana Shun te entrenará para que descubras todo el poder que tienes.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

-Porque yo soy la fuente de todos los poderes de los Ángeles, pero estos se desarrollan dependiendo de la persona que los usa.

-¿Tú…eres la fuente?-preguntó Zoe

-Sí. Cómo ahora eres parte de los Ángeles, puedes saberlo. El tatuaje que tienes funciona también como un sello que impide que reveles esta información. Soy un Avatar, un espíritu de la naturaleza que está aquí para defender a la humanidad. Yo busqué a los hombres y mujeres que me ayudarían con esa misión. Ellos son los Ángeles. No sé exactamente cuales poderes recibe cada uno, ellos los adquieren según su personalidad, fuerza o condición especial. Cada uno de los Ángeles está emparejado con alguien cuya alma está en armonía con la suya, una que complementa a la otra. Cada poder que se desarrolla es perfecto para su compañero, por lo que uno es de tipo defensivo mientras que el otro es ofensivo.

-Pero acabas de decir que yo tengo dos estados.

-Exacto porque tu caso es especial, igual que el de Shun. Debe haber, siempre un equilibrio. Shun también tiene dos estados, por lo que se cumple el balance de fuerzas en los Ángeles.

-Entiendo.

-Como te dije, no sé exactamente cuales poderes tienes, pero Shun te ayudará con eso. Ahora deberán estar juntos todo el tiempo posible, viajarán juntos y confiarán ciegamente en el otro. Ahora bien, la confianza es algo que se gana y se desarrolla así que mientras más tiempo pasen juntos, más fuerte será su conexión y cuando eso ocurra y les toque pelear, nadie podrá con ustedes. Puesto que tu caso es especial y es muy posible que el loto venga a buscarte es necesario que entrenen arduamente para despertar definitivamente todos tus poderes.

-Entiendo.

-Muy bien. Selene, revisas sus almas, por favor.

-Ya lo hice. No están realmente sincronizados, pero hay una especie de aceptación del uno al otro. Supongo que se le puede llamar un éxito.

Shun se cruzó de brazos y bufó incómodo, no le gustaba que lo revisaran así. Zoe lo miró y sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo lo que yo tengo que decir por hoy-dijo Misha acercándose hasta la pelinegra-De nuevo, bienvenida, Zoe, me alegra muchísimo que seas parte de nosotros y que tengas un poder tan hermoso. Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, cualquier cosa que quieras saber, sólo tienes que preguntar.

-Gracias-dijo Zoe, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

-Si me disculpan, me retiro.

-Te acompaño. Buenas noches, Zoe-dijo Selene.

-Ya las alcanzo-dijo Hyoga.

Las chicas salieron dejando a los tres en la habitación. La mirada de Hyoga se volvió dura, gélida y afilada, como la primera vez que lo Zoe lo vio.

-Lo que tienes contigo no es otra cosa que un tesoro. Recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que te vi. No he cambiado de parecer, y no pienso hacerlo. Mi confianza no te la has ganado y si algo llega a pasarle te las verás conmigo, es una promesa, Zoe. Mientras no pase nada malo, no tendremos ningún problema tú y yo.

-Entiendo perfectamente.

-Bueno, que pasen buenas noches.

Luego Hyoga se retiró, dejando a los nuevos compañeros solos. Volvieron a mirarse y Zoe respiró de alivio. Luego, ella vio al lado de la cama la katana negra de Shun y fue hasta ella para tomarla y girarse hacia él.

-¿Por qué no las has tomado?

-Tengo entendido que dijiste que me la regresarías. No quise tomarla yo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta Shun. Puso la katana sobre sus palmas y la miró detalladamente.

-Es bellísima-dijo ella, extendiéndosela.

Shun puso la mano sobre la espada, ésta se encendió de energía y Zoe volvió a sentir ese extraño temor que a veces él le causaba. Él lo notó y tomó la katana y ésta inmediatamente se convirtió en energía y regresó a su tatuaje, sumiéndolos en un silencio incómodo.

Ella levantó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, enviándolos directo a las profundidades doradas y verdes de sus ojos. Ella se acercó hasta él, puso la mano y la frente sobre su pecho, sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor que no le pertenecía, viendo otra vez el alma rota dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo se sentía demasiado bien, no quería apartarse de él, aun cuando sabia que él estaba incómodo. Aspiró su aroma y le pareció embriagante. Él sentía de nuevo la brisa fresca acariciando su alma, reconfortándola. Aún cuando una parte de él luchaba por repeler agresivamente el contacto, se obligó a mantenerlo, más por el deber y su objetivo de hacer lo necesario por darle un poco de tranquilidad a Hyoga, que por el hecho de disfrutar la cercanía de la chica. Después de unos minutos, Shun no soportó más y se alejó un paso.

-Yo… debería irme. No está bien que esté solo aquí contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…debes estar muy cansada.

-Pero, no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shun, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse por decima vez en el día.

-No quiero que te vayas, Shun, quédate conmigo.

-No,no,no, nada que ver. Estaré justo al lado, sólo tienes que tocar la puerta.

-Shun, por favor-suplicó ella, tomándolo de la mano.

-No, Zoe de verdad, yo…

Ella estaba decidida a que Shun se quedara con ella por lo que optó por una técnica que recordaba funcionaba con su hermano. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillantes y acuosos y Shun quedó petrificado.

-N-no llores, por favor, yo no…

-Por favor.

-Aghh, ¡Está bien pero no llores, por favor!

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Sí, sí pero deja de llorar!

De pronto, la pelinegra sonrió con picardía.

-Eres débil, no puedes ver a una dama llorar-dijo ella.

-¡Eres una tramposa!- gruñó el peliverde, indignado.

-¡Ahora no puedes retractarte, lo prometiste y tú eres un caballero!

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres, abriste todas las puertas, trataste bien a los niños y prometiste algo que no quieres hacer sólo para no verme llorar, eres un caballero y los caballeros cumplen su palabra- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo complacida.

Shun no tuvo manera de rebatir aquel argumento. Suspiró derrotado y volvió a cerrar la puerta, quedándose dentro de la habitación.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¡No, espera no respondas eso!-dijo Shun alarmado y rojo como un tomate cuando vio las claras intenciones de la chica de responder con toda la sinceridad posible.

-Iba a decir que quiero conocerte mejor-dijo ella, sonriendo-¿En qué estabas pensando?-preguntó con franca curiosidad.

-No, nada, no he dicho nada.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme-dijo ella, quitándose el uniforme.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Ve al baño!

Shun se llevó la mano a la frente, aquejado por un repentino dolor de cabeza. Vio a la chica obedecer y meterse en el baño y suspiró de alivio.

-Esta chica es un peligro, me va a matar de un infarto, lo sé. Será una larga noche.


	12. Crónica 10

_**Notas: hola chicos (as), espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez, jejeje. Este capi es más bien tranquilo y quizá algo romántico, no sé, ustedes dirán, pero les prometo que el próximo será emocionante. **_

_**Creo que antes del próximo capi pondré otro resumen, ya veremos. Espero que les guste, se cuidan! **_

_**Crónica 10. Un torbellino de emociones. **_

Shun seguía preguntándose a qué se refería Zoe con "_quiero conocerte mejor_". Estaba realmente nervioso por eso, no estaba listo para estar hablando de sus "_años anteriores a Mithrandir_", como los llamaba él, al no ser capaz de plantarle cara al doloroso pasado. Aunado a eso, también estaba fastidiado por no querer estar ahí y extrañamente cansado. Desde hacía algún tiempo estaba extenuándose con demasiada rapidez, tomando en cuenta que años antes, varias veces llevó a su cuerpo a los límites de la resistencia humana.

_-¿21 años y ya te estás poniendo viejo, Shuny?. Genial.-_Pensó Shun, sarcásticamente.

Zoe lo sacó de sus pensamientos al salir del baño con una ropa de dormir que, sobra decir, era lo suficientemente reveladora como para disparar el corazón y la imaginación del peliverde. Éste quedó petrificado por varios segundos en los que, no obedeciendo a las reglas de la caballerosidad, contempló las largas, torneadas y suaves piernas de la pelinegra, para luego subir con la vista hasta el escote donde se apreciaba la redondez de los pechos de la chica. Al toparse con su rostro, su tímida sonrisa y su mejillas rosadas, Shun se obligó a voltear y la vista, tomar la sabana y acercarse hasta ella para taparla. Agradecía a cualquier cosa que estuviese en el cielo que Hyoga no lo viera o lo sacaría a rastras de la habitación. Aunque él mismo pensaba que debía estar huyendo despavoridamente, pero, muy en el fondo, quería complacer a la pelinegra. _Sólo por esta vez_, pensaba él.

Al ver que la chica no parecía entender para qué le ponía la sabana en frente, Shun se acercó más y pasó la colcha por los hombros de ella, deteniéndose, casi obligatoriamente en los ojos dorados que lo contemplaban con ternura. Carraspeó y dejó los bordes de la tela en manos de Zoe antes de retirar las suyas.

Luego, ella se sentó en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que Shun hiciera algún movimiento, mientras ella se dedicaba a contemplarlo detenidamente. De alguna manera, en medio del dolor que luchaba por enterrar en su corazón, Shun y su cercanía se alzaban como un rayo de luz. Aun así, no lograba desaparecer por completo la punzada que sentía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba a su querido hermano y sus amigos muertos o convertidos en perros falderos del loto negro.

-¿Por-por qué estas llorando ahora? ¡Oye, Zoe, No llores, ¿Qué hice mal?

Zoe se echó a reír por el tono nervioso del peliverde, quien terminó sentándose frente a la chica. El la tomó del mentón, obligándola suavemente a que levantara el rostro. Sus ojos se veían aun más brillantes cuando estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas. Limpió las mejillas con los dedos y volvió a retirar la mano, mientras ella se llevó la suya a la boca para tapar un bostezo inoportuno que Shun aprovechó como la perfecta excusa para retirarse.

-Te estás durmiendo. Debes estar cansada por la pelea en la sala del honor- dijo Shun, levantándose.

-No te vayas-rogó Zoe, tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede, Zoe?

El tono serio y casi chocante del peliverde hirió a Zoe. Él se dio cuenta y puso los ojos en blanco, molesto más consigo mismo que con ella. Volvió a sentarse, esta vez justo al lado de ella, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-preguntó Shun, suavemente.

-Recordaba.

-…Entiendo. ¿Y bien? ¿Te dormirás o tengo que contarte un cuento?-preguntó Shun, con sarcasmo

-No- dijo ella, riendo.

-Te advierto que mañana tendrás un día agotador, soy un entrenador muy exigente así que te conviene valorar las horas de sueño.

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me quede dormida?

-Agh, eres una tonta-dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó Zoe, sonriendo.

Shun sólo se encogió de hombros y ella ensanchó la sonrisa y apartó los brazos del peliverde de su pecho para hacerse un espacio y recostarse sobre él, alterando nuevamente sus nervios. Luego, puso la colcha sobre los dos y cerró los ojos. Shun tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no saltar fuera de la cama, ya que había decidido complacerla, _sólo por esta vez. _

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en montar un cronograma de entrenamiento para mañana y no en la cercanía de la chica a su cuerpo. Afortunadamente los separaban los metros de tela del uniforme de él, ya que la escasa indumentaria de la chica no le servía de ninguna ayuda.

Después de treinta minutos de ardua lucha con su potente _alarma contra acercamientos humanos_, Shun notó la respiración pausada de la chica que le indicó que ya estaba dormida. Estaba en sus brazos, su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y los bucles negro azabache cubrían parte de su mejilla aún sonrosada. Retiró el flequillo y se dedicó a mirarla, sabiendo que nadie se burlaría por lo deprimente que debía verse sonrojado y admirando la extrema, dulce y delicada belleza que tenía entre sus brazos. En un movimiento de ella, la sabana se deslizó por su brazo, llevándose con ella uno de los tirantes de su camisón de dormir. Pronto se encontró acariciando con la yema de los dedos el hombro desnudo de la chica. Su corazón volvió a castigarlo con una punzada de dolor que le sirvió para salir del hechizo que tenia sobre él la piel sedosa y fresca. Se levantó como pudo, acomodó a Zoe en la cama y salió disparado de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente…

Los débiles rayos de sol se infiltraron por las cortinas, iluminando su rostro. Aún así, lo que realmente la despertó fue el agradable aroma impregnado en la sabana. Un olor que sabía no le pertenecía a ella y aunque no reconoció la fragancia, le gustaba. Sonrió e involuntariamente pegó la nariz a la colcha. Un par de minutos después se levantó y abrió las cortinas para que los rayos de luz entraran e iluminaran la habitación.

_-Ayer tuve que enfrentar a la muerte. Creo que ahora lo entiendo, el por qué de eso- _pensó Zoe.

Sonrió de nuevo, y fue directo al baño a ducharse. Justo al salir, ya vestida con el uniforme, abrió la puerta y salió sin percatarse de que Shun estaba frente a ella, por lo que su rostro chocó con el pecho del chico.

-Deberías ver por donde caminas-dijo Shun, con tono malhumorado.

-¡Buenos días para ti también!-exclamó ella, sonriendo.

Shun bufó y se encogió de hombros. Luego se dio la vuelta y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Zoe para que lo siguiera.

Una hora después del desayuno, Shun invitó a Hyoga, Gabriel y Hannabi al comienzo del entretenimiento con la pelinegra. En parte porque los necesitaba para lo que había pensado, aunque muy en el fondo, como había descifrado Hyoga, Shun no quería estar solo con ella. El rubio, haciendo uso de su cargo de "_mejor amigo_", logró que Shun le prometiera contarle su anécdota de la noche anterior, ahora faltaba ver cuándo lo haría.

Así, los cinco Ángeles viajaron a toda velocidad en el auto de Shun hasta el segundo distrito.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te la pasas cambiando de auto. Te quedas sin gasolina en un santiamén-dijo Gabriel, mientras se ajustaba nerviosamente el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento trasero.

Zoe, quien estaba a su lado, lo miraba con curiosidad.

-A este paso, pronto volveremos a los caballos- dijo Hyoga, quien iba en el asiento de copiloto.

-Al menos pasaremos algún tiempo así antes de empezar usar el combustible natural- dijo Shun.

-¿Cómo va eso? Tengo entendido que son los distritos uno y tres son los que se encargan de ese tipo de investigaciones, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Sí, pero nos ha costado conseguir a los científicos que ya estaban trabajando en eso. Va a tardar un poco-dijo Hyoga.

Shun siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia del Ángel nuevo se había regado como la pólvora y al llegar a las puertas del distrito, el grupo fue recibido con aplausos y ovaciones. El peliverde trató de hundirse de nuevo en el asiento y se puso los lentes oscuros, mientras Hyoga lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y Gabriel bajaba la ventana para saludar y lanzar besos a las sonrojadas chicas. Bajaron del auto y Zoe se dio cuenta de que la gente del distrito la miraba a ella. Shun se acercó y la animó a saludarlos.

-Eso es para ti, te dan la bienvenida- dijo Shun.

Ella sintió como su corazón se inflamó de felicidad cuando vio las caras sonrientes y emocionadas que la rodeaban.

-Vale la pena perderle el miedo a la muerte con tal de protegerlos ¿verdad?-susurró Shun.

Zoe asintió, incapaz de hablar, abrumada por la emoción. Shun se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Llora por todo-masculló.

-Me recuerda a alguien-respondió Hyoga, sonriendo.

-Estoy celosa-dijo Hannabi, caminando detrás de ellos, enfurruñada-Nunca había visto un recibimiento como éste.

-Me parece que están contentos de que Shun ya no esté solo-dijo Gabriel, caminando al lado de Zoe.

-Ellos parecen quererlo mucho-dijo Zoe, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- …así es Shun-dijo Gabriel, sonriendo levemente-se hace querer por la gente, aunque sea un pesado. Además tienen mucho que agradecerles. Todos nosotros.

Zoe vio al moreno que caminaba a su lado, interesada por el comentario de éste. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una expresión de admiración se reflejaba en los ojos dorados del chico. Siguió la mirada del otro, pero delante de ella sólo estaban la pequeña castaña guindada del brazo de Shun, mientras él y Hyoga los guiaban a las oficinas del segundo distrito.

_-Es cierto, no sé nada de él. En cambio Shun sí sabe todo sobre mí-_pensó Zoe.

Después de dejar todo organizado y que el equipo técnico de Shun se encargara de la seguridad del distrito, los cinco Ángeles partieron al sitio de entrenamiento que el peliverde tenía pensado usar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Zoe al bajar del avión.

-En Rumania, específicamente en el pueblo de Bran, Transilvania.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, pensé que íbamos a entrenar.

-Es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, por eso escogí este lugar. Verán, el castillo que ven allá adelante formaba parte de un complejo de ciudadelas de frontera. Perteneció al príncipe Vlad Tepes, quien protegió a Rumania de los guerreros otomanos. Él mandó a construir el castillo y todas sus fortalezas de forma que tumbar las paredes es prácticamente imposible. Por eso vamos a entrenar aquí, porque me fastidia tener cuidado con las paredes de "tela" de la sala de entrenamiento- dijo Shun

-¿Tan fuerte será el entrenamiento?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Exactamente. No el de hoy, pero los siguientes sí-dijo Shun, deteniéndose frente a las enormes puertas del castillo.

Dirigió al grupo y todos entraron al enorme y hermoso castillo de paredes blancas y techos de teja roja sobre las torres. Las enredaderas se trepaban por las paredes, cubriendo el blanco envejecido. Llegaron a la plaza central que tenía forma de rectángulo y dejaron el pequeño equipaje que Shun organizó, para luego calentar y prepararse para el entrenamiento. Media hora después, Hannabi y Zoe estaban listas para un enfrentamiento a pedido de Shun para evaluar a la chica.

Mientras tanto, los tres chicos se quitaron las chaquetas, por ser demasiado calientes y se sentaron, apoyando la espalda en una pared mientras las chicas comenzaban a pelear. Gabriel sacó una bolsa de papas fritas y dispuso a ver el emocionante enfrentamiento.

-Debimos traernos a Solange y Esmeralda. No hay nada más excitante que ver mujeres peleando-dijo Gabriel.

-Hannabi tiene una contextura parecida a la de Zoe. Quiero ver como se enfrenta a una persona de su mismo tamaño-dijo Shun, tratando de no reírse por el comentario del moreno.

-Ni tan parecidas, espero que sepan a qué me refiero-dijo Gabriel, sonriendo con malicia.

-Me refiero a la altura y el peso-exclamó Shun, riendo.

-Ah, eso es otra cosa- respondió Gabriel, riendo.

Shun volteó a hacia Hyoga, a quien tenía del lado derecho. Estaba extrañado por el silencio del rubio, pero éste miraba fijamente la pelea de las dos chicas. El semblante serio de Hyoga hizo que Shun mirara en la misma dirección.

-Hannabi no ha logrado tumbarla al suelo ni una sola vez-dijo Hyoga.

-…Tampoco Zoe- dijo Shun.

-Vamos, dale algo de crédito. Hannabi es, después de nosotros tres, la que mejor pelea. A mí me ha vencido un par de veces, pero no veo que pase lo mismo con Zoe-dijo Gabriel.

Unos diez minutos después la lucha seguía en las mismas condiciones: ninguna de las dos lograba derrumbar a la otra. Se tomaron tan seriamente la pelea que se quitaron las chaquetas y los guantes.

-¡Ohh, se pone emocionante!, espero que pronto les estorben las faldas-dijo Gabriel, quien recibió inmediatamente un codazo por parte de Shun.

-¡Zoe, Hannabi, es suficiente!

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?- se quejó Gabriel.

Shun le dedicó una media sonrisa y se volteó hacia las chicas. Hannabi se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-No pude tumbarla-dijo la pequeña, mirando a Shun-Es muy fuerte, pero no está usando los recursos adecuados.

Shun y Hyoga asintieron.

-Fue entrenada por un hombre, como si fuera un hombre-dijo Hyoga.

-Exacto-dijo Shun, levantándose.

El peliverde se acercó hasta las chicas y le tendió la mano a Hannabi para que se le levantara, mientras, inevitablemente observaba a Zoe, quien jadeaba levemente por el cansancio y tenia las mejillas mas sonrojadas de lo normal.

-Siempre tan galante-dijo Hannabi, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña tomó la mano del peliverde, se levantó y se reunió con los otros dos, dejando a Shun y Zoe solos.

-¿Vas a pelear contra mí?-preguntó Zoe, enarcando una ceja.

-Haré el intento. Por favor, no vayas a romperme un hueso -dijo Shun, sonriendo levemente.

-Haré el intentó, pero trata de no espantarte-respondió la pelinegra.

-Haré el intento-dijo Shun.

-¿Están coqueteando o son ideas mías?-susurró Hannabi a Gabriel.

-No sé, es difícil saberlo- respondió Gabriel.

Hyoga se mantuvo en silencio, mirando atentamente a los dos preparándose para pelear. Gabriel y Hannabi lo imitaron.

-Si hay algo tan emocionante como ver a dos chicas peleando, es ver a Shun peleando-dijo Gabriel.

Hannabi asintió y Hyoga sonrió. Shun estaba frente e Zoe, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha, poniéndola más atrás de donde quedaba su cintura. Zoe se fue contra él, lazándole un puñetazo que el peliverde esquivó fácilmente, para luego tomar la muñeca de la chica con la mano derecha, desestabilizarla y pasar el pie izquierdo por debajo de ella, haciéndola caer de trasero contra el suelo. La pelinegra quedó sembrada de dolor en la dura superficie.

-Uff, eso debió doler-dijo Hannabi, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras Hyoga y Gabriel se encogían en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Zoe seguía sentada, mientras unas pocas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se acariciaba una nalga.

-Sí, me espantaste-dijo Shun, con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos.

Zoe arrugó el semblante, molesta por el ácido comentario y se levantó dispuesta a buscar una revancha. Esta vez le lanzó una patada con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, pero Shun la detuvo en seco con el antebrazo izquierdo. La herida del hombro volvió a latirle levemente. El dolor lo desconcentró por un instante que Zoe aprovechó para atacarlo, pero Shun lo esquivó y ella volvió a caer el piso.

-Tres minutos y ya la ha tirado dos veces- dijo Hannabi.

Luego, Zoe se levantó, más molesta que antes y volvió atacar con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, todas paradas o esquivadas ágilmente por Shun, quien terminó por golpearla en la boca del estómago y con la misma mano levantar a la chica y darle una vuelta en el aire que la mandó directo al suelo, esta vez cayendo con la espalda y con la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Luego, Shun golpeó el suelo con el puño, Zoe tuvo que girarse para esquivar el impacto sobre su cabeza, lo que le dio la oportunidad de levantarse. Estaba cansada y llena de tierra y sudor. Shun sonrió, le parecía divertido verla en tan malas condiciones.

-¿No te parece que se le está pasando la mano, Hyoga?-preguntó Hannabi.

-…No. Al contrario. Está jugando con ella.

Zoe volvió a la carga. Shun se dio cuenta de que mientras más molesta estaba, más fuertes eran sus golpes, aunque también se desconcentraba. Zoe cayó al suelo unas cinco veces más antes de que Shun decidiera dejarla en paz.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa!-se quejó Zoe, jadeando de cansancio.

-No-dijo Shun, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Pero, te diré qué está pasando. Vamos con los otros.

Zoe asintió y lo siguió hasta que ambos regresaron al grupo. Shun se sentó entre Hyoga y Gabriel, mientras Zoe se sentó frente a ellos.

-Tienes mucha fuerza, pero la estas usando mal-dijo Shun, mientras abría una botella de agua-Trataste de pelear conmigo de la misma manera que lo hiciste con Hannabi y no debe ser así, somos oponentes totalmente diferentes. Con ella puedes usar la fuerza, pero conmigo tienes que aprovecharte de la agilidad y la rapidez. Yo no soy lento, pero tú, al ser más pequeña y delgada, puedes ser más rápida y eso es lo que tienes que usar.

-El problema es que, quien te entrenó lo hizo como si fueras un hombre. Tienes más fuerza en las piernas que en los brazos, eso es lo que tienes que aprovechar. Shun te ayudará con eso-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?-preguntó Zoe.

Shun guardó silencio y Hyoga notó su incomodidad. De pronto, Gabriel se levantó y le tendió la mano al peliverde.

-Tienes demasiado tiempo sin pelear conmigo. Quiero una revancha por la última vez.

Shun sonrió y tomó la mano de Gabriel para levantarse.

-Quieres volver a morder el polvo, querrás decir. Muy bien, esta vez no tendré compasión contigo- dijo Shun, sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.

-¡Más te vale que no!- exclamó Gabriel, sonriendo.

Zoe se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de Hyoga para ver a los dos chicos peleando. El cambio en la actitud de Shun fue evidente. Él reconocía a Gabriel como luchador y le gustaba entrenar con él, ya que, el español, con apenas 22 años, conocía muchos estilos de pelea.

Uno frente al otro, el moreno en posición de boxeo y el peliverde sólo apoyando su peso de nuevo en la pierna derecha. Zoe sitió como el ambiente comenzó a ponerse pesado y turbio. La pelinegra, aún cuando lo estaba viendo fijamente, no logró captar el movimiento de ambos hombres. Lo único que captó fue cuando los pies levantaron el polvo del suelo, y luego el sonido del impacto de los puños de Gabriel contra las palmas de Shun.

-¿Qué…fue eso?-preguntó Zoe, atónita-No los vi moverse.

-No podrás a menos que estés a su nivel-dijo Hyoga, sin mirarla.

-¡¿Qué?

Hyoga no le prestó atención y siguió observando la pelea. Ambos cambiaban de posición y de técnica rápidamente y Zoe sólo podía ver los destellos de colores en el aire y las ondas de energía que emitían los golpes.

_-Shun se está moviendo a la velocidad de la luz, lo hizo desde un principio con Gabriel. Ahora él es capaz de seguirle el paso perfectamente. Es el único, aparte de Selene que posee un cosmos realmente poderoso, o al menos son los más evidentes hasta ahora. Estaría al nivel de un caballero dorado, si supiera cómo usar su cosmoenergía-_pensó Hyoga.

Ambos hombres siguieron peleando, hasta que en un último movimiento, Shun envió a Gabriel al suelo, quien quedó de espaldas y con los brazos estirados, respirando agitadamente y tan lleno de polvo como había quedado Zoe.

Shun le tendió la mano y Gabriel se levantó, para luego limpiarse la ropa. El peliverde notó el poco animo del otro, por lo que, muy contrario a su costumbre, pasó el brazo por el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Cada vez lo haces mejor, ahora hay que entrenar tu cosmos-dijo Shun.

Luego, sin esperar una respuesta, Shun lo soltó y fue a reunirse con Hyoga, quien ya se estaba levantando, junto con las otras dos chicas. Zoe y Shun cruzaron las miradas antes de que él volviese a fijarse en el rubio que le pasó la botella con agua.

De pronto, el aviso de una fuerte lluvia los alertó. Shun les hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguieran y el grupo le obedeció. Se refugiaron debajo de un pequeño techo, mientras Shun sacó unas llaves y tranquilamente abrió las puertas de madera de castillo para refugiarse dentro de la estancia de la tormenta que no esperó para caer sobre ellos.

-Vamos, no me miren así. Este es el castillo del famoso "Conde Drácula", es patrimonio cultural o algo así, no sé, mi equipo se encargó de las reparaciones. No hay electricidad, pero creo recordar que las regaderas funcionan, déjenme verificar- dijo Shun.

Después de varios minutos, mientras Hyoga y Gabriel quitaban algunas sabanas de los muebles de madera, Shun regresó, habiendo confirmado que podían usar los baños para ducharse y cambiarse y luego regresar a Mithrandir. Decidieron que Hannabi y Zoe usaran el baño primero, antes de que se fuera la poca luz que quedaba.

Shun miraba por uno de los ventanales al cielo ahora oscurecido por la tormenta.

-Caerá un diluvio-dijo él.

-Listo, Shun. ¿Puedes guiarme al baño?-preguntó Hannabi.

-Claro.

Mientras el peliverde guió a la pequeña a la habitación, Gabriel se sentó en un sofá individual, Hyoga y Zoe se sentaron en el mueble grande. La pelinegra agarró la chaqueta de Shun y repentinamente reconoció el olor y se lo llevó la pieza al rostro, llamando la atención de los otros dos, quienes se miraron con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa con la chaqueta de Shun, huele mal?-preguntó Gabriel, riendo.

-No, al contrario, huele tan bien-dijo ella, sonriendo y acariciando la tela sobre sus piernas- Yo no entendía por qué las sabanas de mi cama y mi cuerpo tenían ese olor pero ahora sí lo sé, fue él.

Hyoga y Gabriel volvieron a mirarse y ambos notaron el asombro en la cara del otro.

-¿Por qué ponen esa cara?, parece que se les van a salir los ojos- dijo ella, riendo-Vamos, es lo más natural del mundo.

-Creo que tengo miedo de preguntar-dijo Hyoga, hundiéndose en el sofá.

-¿De qué hablas, Zoe?, ¿Cómo llegó el olor de Shun a tus…sabanas?-preguntó Gabriel.

-¿Pues de qué otra manera?: Shun se acostó conmigo anoche.

Gabriel se ahogó con el trago de agua que decidió tomarse en ese momento, mientras sentían como la temperatura de la sala se hacía repentinamente más fría.

-Zoe, tú también deberías ducharte, antes de que se vaya la luz-dijo Shun, entrando en la sala.

El peliverde vio extrañado la actitud de los chicos, pero Zoe lo distrajo al lanzarse a sus brazos y pegar la nariz en el cuello del chico.

-Sí, eres tú, definitivamente-dijo Zoe.

-¿Q…qué haces?-preguntó Shun, con tono nervioso.

-Les contaba a los chicos que esta mañana desperté con un extraño, pero delicioso aroma en mis sabanas. También estaba en mi camisón de dormir, no sabía de dónde venía, pero ahora sé que quedó impregnado de anoche, cuando dormimos juntos-dijo, muy resuelta, la pelinegra.

Shun sintió como perdía la temperatura de su cuerpo, debía estarse poniendo blanco como un papel, mientras Hyoga permanecía mudo como una estatua y Gabriel trataba de no reírse.

-Zoe, ve a ducharte. Tengo algo que hablar con el teniente-dijo Hyoga.

El peliverde tragó grueso. El tono vacío del rubio, acompañado del _"teniente"_ le indicó que vendría un regaño de proporciones bíblicas. Zoe asintió y siguió el camino que Shun le mostró. Cuando éste volvió, Gabriel se le guindó del cuello.

-¡Ooooh, galán! ¡No pierdes el tiempo!-dijo Gabriel, soltando la gran carcajada.

-No, no, no, basta-rogó Shun, mientras enrojecía como un tomate.

-¡Oh, vamos! Lástima que llegaste antes porque ya iba a contarnos con puntos y comas cómo tu olor se quedó _impregnado_ en su cuerpo. Tenias que ver la cara de la chica, como miraba la chaqueta-dijo Gabriel, aún riéndose.

-¿Dijo eso?-dijo Shun, casi en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¡Te aprovechaste de esa chica!- exclamó Hyoga.

-N-no están entendiendo todo mal…

-Yo entendí perfectamente, además ella lo dijo, que tú te acostaste con ella anoche-dijo Gabriel.

-Bueno…sí me acosté con ella, pero…

-¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Qué significa eso, ella te gusta? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No, Hyoga, espera…

-¿Qué tal?, es preciosa ¿verdad?, ¡Vamos, Shun, cuenta!-exclamó Gabriel.

-Bueno… sí, es muy bonita… ¡Pero eso no es el punto!

-Ahora entiendo por qué te mira de esa manera- dijo Hyoga, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Ella… me mira?... ¡No, espera, no digas eso, eso no es cierto! ¡Si se callan los dos, puede ser que les explique!

-¡No tienes que explicar nada, lo que tienes que hacer es contar con lujo de detalle!-exclamó Gabriel, sonriendo y emocionado.

-No, no entienden. Sí me acosté con ella, pero… no pasó nada de eso que están pensando ustedes, ¡Pervertidos! Sólo me acosté en su cama porque me lo pidió, me abrazó y se quedó dormida al rato. Eso fue todo-dijo Shun sentándose pesadamente, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

-¡Oye, hombre, la aburriste!-exclamó Gabriel.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Por favor, no respondas-dijo Shun.

-Pues estuvo mal-dijo Hyoga-la estas confundiendo. Me parece que ella siente algo por ti.

-Ella me lo pidió, Hyoga, tenias que verla se puso a llorar y no pude decirle que no.

-Buena táctica-dijo Gabriel, sintiendo.

-Shun, ella no recibió educación sexual, aparentemente. Es como una niña en ese sentido, si sigues así te empezará a preguntar cosas y mas te vale que le respondas correctamente. No sé cómo vas a salir de eso, además no está bien que te estés metiendo en la cama de una mujer, ¿Y si resulta que se enamora de ti, le vas a corresponder? Si no eres capaz de hacer eso, será imposible que sus almas armonicen y todo se irá al demonio.

Incluso Gabriel se sintió regañado. Shun dejó caer los hombros. De pronto un estruendoso trueno llenó la estancia, asustándolos a todos. Escucharon un grito, Shun fue el primero y correr, cuando Zoe salió en toalla, corriendo del baño y se estrelló contra el peliverde, quien inmediatamente la abrazó y un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal al encontrase con el rostro de la chica pegado a su pecho y su piel desnuda y mojada debajo de sus manos.

Hyoga y Gabriel optaron por retirarse un poco, si bien el rubio no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Zoe levantó la cabeza y Shun vio los mechones mojados pegados a las mejillas rojas. De pronto, otro trueno hizo temblar las ventanas y ella volvió a pegarse al cuerpo del chico, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?-preguntó Shun.

Ella sólo se pegó aun más, de ser posible y asintió levemente. Shun volteó, como clamando por ayuda, pero Hyoga y Gabriel no estaban a la vista.

_-Me las pagarán- _pensó Shun.

-Quédate conmigo-dijo Zoe-Por favor.

Shun le levantó el mentón y sonrió muy levemente.

-Estaré justo detrás de la puerta. No me moveré de aquí, ¿está bien?

-¿Lo prometes? ¿No te estoy causando problemas?

-Lo prometo, no te preocupes- dijo él.

Ella sonrió y se guindó de su cuello. Shun pasó los brazos por la cintura de la chica y por un segundo se dejó llevar por el olor y la suavidad de la piel de Zoe. Luego, ella se metió de nuevo en el baño y él se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la puerta, mientras pensaba en todo lo que Hyoga le había dicho.

En medio de la tormenta, el grupo regresó a Mithrandir. Se reunieron con el resto de Ángeles en la sala principal del castillo, los encontraron sentados frente a la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente y conversando con Misha. Esmeralda se levantó rápidamente y abrazó fuertemente a Gabriel. La princesa rubia sonrió a Hyoga con ternura, mientras Hannabi se lanzaba sobre Aron.

-Por fin llegaron, temíamos que hubiesen tenido problemas por la tormenta-dijo Esmeralda.

-No, Zoe tuvo algunos problemas con los truenos, pero todo salió bien-dijo Gabriel.

-Encontramos a un grupo de personas hoy, cerca de la frontera con México. Un par de ancianos y cuatro chicas- dijo Solange.

-¿Los revisaron?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No tuvimos tiempo. Además, los ancianos parecían bastante enfermos, las chicas dijeron ser sus hijas, así que los dejamos juntos. Adrian percibió algo extraño en ellas, pero no pudo asegurar qué era. Los enviamos al segundo distrito, con el equipo de fuerzas especiales de Shun. Ellos los están custodiando, hasta que él llegara. Iba a decirle, pero no lo veo con ustedes-dijo Solange.

La pelinegra y Hyoga se voltearon buscando a Shun, pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado.

-Qué extraño. ¿A dónde habrá ido?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No entró con ustedes- dijo Selene.

-Siento su energía cerca de su habitación-dijo Alain- Está alterado. Dudo que quiera compañía, pero es difícil incluso para mí el determinar sus emociones.

A Hyoga le pareció extraña la actitud de Shun, pero lo pasó por alto.

Unos minutos después, el resto del grupo decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones. Gabriel acompañó a Zoe a su habitación, siguiendo órdenes de Hyoga, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-Ya quería que se fueran-dijo Misha, abrazando a Hyoga.

Él sólo sonrió y pasó los dedos por los labios de la chica antes de atraerla más a su cuerpo y besarla suave y lentamente. Ella se dejó llevar por el remolino de sensaciones que los labios del rubio le regalaron, dejando descansar todo su cuerpo sobre el de Hyoga, quien la estrechó con fuerza, mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso. Luego, se separaron y ella suspiró; su corazón latía con fuerza, como pasaba cada vez que Hyoga la miraba, tocaba o besaba.

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé cómo vas a tomarlo-dijo Misha, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Vas a dejarme por tenerte abandonada todos estos días?-preguntó Hyoga, bromeando.

-¡Claro que no! No lo dices en serio porque sabes que no lo haría. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de usted, Capitán-dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía

-Lo sé-respondió Hyoga, con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy Esmeralda, Aron, Selene y Alain viajaron a una región de china. No encontraron personas, pero sí algo muy importante. Mejor dicho, eso los encontró a ellos.

Una columna de luz verde se elevó hasta el cielo, indicándoles el camino. Se mantuvo encendida hasta que estuvieron frente a ella. Me dijeron que jamás habían visto algo tan hermoso y poderoso. Su sola figura destila orgullo, imponencia y sabiduría.

-No entiendo, ¿a dónde llegaron?

-A Rozan, Hyoga. La encontraron.

La Kamei divina del Dragón.


	13. Crónica 11

_**Nota: Hola. Hola, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encantan y animan a continuar. Este capi tiene mucha acción, espero que esta vez no hayan errores ortográficos, si los hay, me disculpan. Además retomo lo de las fichas técnicas (tenía como dos capis sin ponerlo, se me olvidó por completo y ustedes que no me dicen nada T.T). Espero les guste, aquí se rebelarán unas cositas así que presten atención porque es importante. Bye, se cuidan! XD**_

_**CRONICA 11. La oveja descarriada. El Loto negro ataca de nuevo. **_

La habitación estaba iluminada por una sola lámpara pequeña, pero era suficiente para que Hyoga, quien aún no salía de su asombro, pudiera ver perfectamente al dragón sobre la mesa de piedra.

Cada pieza de la armadura respiraba como si estuviese viva y brillaba con una tenue luz esmeralda. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si jamás la hubiesen usado; aun así inspiraba un respeto abrumador.

-Tenía miedo de que Shun la viera, así que pedí que la trajeran a mi habitación. Sé que él jamás entraría aquí-dijo Misha, sonriendo con nerviosismo y un toque de tristeza.

Él asintió levemente, distraído y embelesado por la belleza de la armadura.

La soledad y dolor de la pérdida de sus hermanos golpeó a Hyoga con más fuerza que nunca, abriendo la herida que le recordaba ese funesto día en el que él y Shun se quedaron completamente solos. Apretó los puños, luchando con todo su cuerpo para impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pero Misha se dio cuenta de que temblaba levemente.

-La última vez que vi esa armadura…desaparecieron de pronto…

-Lo sé.

- Jamás encontré sus cuerpos, ni las armaduras. Busqué por meses, era imposible que se esfumaran. A excepción de Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu tenían que estar ahí pero no…

-Hyoga…

-Ahora aparece de la nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde está Shiryu, por qué se separó de su cuerpo?

-Sabes por qué. Es la primera vez que viajamos a china y fue una orden tuya. Ya sabes que las armaduras no se dejan tocar, a menos que ellas lo decidan, eso fue lo que tú me dijiste. Creo que ella sólo estaba esperando para reunirse con lo que queda de la orden de Athena. ¿Es posible que las otras estén en su lugar de origen?

-No lo creo. Deathqueen island se hundió hace mucho, el Fénix no está ahí. Sólo queda el Santuario.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. La mente de Hyoga trabajaba a toda su capacidad. Todo su ser le gritaba que algo se le estaba pasando, algo no encajaba.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Misha.

Después de unos segundos, Hyoga le expresó sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién la llevó ahí? Muchas veces vimos armaduras moviéndose solas, abandonando a sus dueños por no compartir sus ideales, protegiendo a otros por su propia voluntad, en resumen: mostrando una conciencia.

-Entonces… cabe la posibilidad de que regresara por su cuenta-argumentó Misha.

-Sí, pero se encendió justo cuando ellos llegaron y esperó a que la encontraran. Ella quería venir aquí, sabe de nosotros.

-¿Eso no entra en tu definición "conciencia" en las armaduras?

-Sí, pero…algo falta, Misha, estoy seguro-respondió Hyoga.

La rubia sonrió. Afortunadamente para ella, él no vio la expresión de compasión en su rostro o eso hubiese resultado en la ruptura de su relación; Hyoga era demasiado orgulloso.

-Deberías llevártela y dejarla con las otras dos que ya están aquí-respondió Misha, cambiando sutilmente el tema- Ahora ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-No lo sé, dejaremos que ellas lo dicten. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es intentar conseguir las otras. Grecia debería ser el primer y quizá el único lugar para buscar. Me encargaré de eso en cuanto pueda-dijo Hyoga, frotándose las sienes por el repentino dolor de cabeza que lo invadía.

-Sabía que no podría predecir tu reacción-dijo Misha.

Hyoga la miró y sonrió levemente.

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

Fallen seguía en su oficina, viendo el video de los centinelas, una y otra vez. Al fondo de su oficina estaba una figura sentada, tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello rubio y largo y no se movía, a excepción de su pecho que subía y bajaba pausadamente, denotando la respiración del ser. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y sus labios se movieron.

-Señor, hemos entrado.

-Muy bien, asegúrense de que no las descubran hasta que averigüen lo que necesito. Enciendan las cámaras, quiero ver todo lo que ustedes vean.

-Sí.

Detrás de él se encendieron las pantallas de T.V y pudo ver las instalaciones del equipo de fuerzas especiales del segundo distrito. El rostro moreno y de facciones cuadradas se iluminó con los destellos de luz de la pantalla. Fallen sonrió con malicia.

_-Pronto veremos a nuestra oveja descarriada._

Al día siguiente, Hyoga volvió a despertar a Shun, preocupado por no encontrarlo en la sala donde los Ángeles desayunaban.

-Lo siento, Hyoga. Llegué demasiado cansado anoche. Espérame, 20 minutos.-dijo Shun caminando hacia el baño.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate o tendremos que desayunar en otra parte. ¡No me obligues a sacarte de la ducha!

-¡Tranquilo, saldré rápido!-gritó Shun desde la puerta.

_-…no se esforzó lo suficiente como para estar tan exhausto. Algo me está ocultando-_pensó Hyoga.

Menos de 20 minutos después, Hyoga y Shun salieron apresuradamente al comedor. Zoe le sonrió y el corazón del peliverde pegó un pequeño brinco al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de la pelinegra, mientras Gabriel miró a Hyoga con preocupación al notar de nuevo el cansancio del menor. El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

Pasaron la media hora restante conversando tranquilamente, las chicas planeaban llevarse a Zoe todo el día para conocerla más y Shun, aunque renuente, aceptó. Selene notó, por un segundo un descontrol en el alma del peliverde, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que él volviese a su estado de completo y hermético autocontrol. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que Selene notó.

-Oye, Hyoga ¿te contó Misha lo de la armadura que encontramos?

Shun casi rompió el plato con el tenedor cuando escuchó lo que Solange comentó.

Selene sintió el fuerte descontrol de Shun y los gemelos estuvieron a punto de dar la alarma de peligro. Zoe miraba al peliverde, estaba pálido y los mechones cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue…lo que dijo?-preguntó Shun, en un susurro.

-Shun…-dijo Hyoga.

El peliverde apretó tan fuertemente el tenedor que terminó doblándolo un poco. Hyoga había decidido decirle sobre la armadura, pero debía prepararlo antes, ya que, la Kamei del Dragón formaba parte de los recuerdos bloqueados del peliverde.

-Hyoga-llamó Shun.

- … Encontraron una armadura, una Kamei-soltó el rubio.

Los gemelos se sintieron mareados con las fuertes olas de emociones que emergían del peliverde. Éste luchaba por mantener los pensamientos y recuerdos alejados de él. Se levantó lo mas calmadamente que pudo y salió disparado del comedor, llevándose por delante a un miembro del equipo de fuerzas especiales que recién entraba para hablar con él. Hyoga lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero le tocó sujetar al chico que casi se cae y perdió de vista al peliverde.

-Vaya, yo que quería hablar con él-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Es que el grupo que trajeron ayer, los dos ancianos murieron.

-Ariel, encárgate de eso-ordenó Hyoga.

-Sí.

Luego, la pelirrosa salió del comedor con el chico.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Zoe.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, Shun estará bien-dijo Gabriel.

Aunque el moreno trató de calmarla, la preocupación en su rostro era evidente. Zoe había sentido una fuerte onda de energía que le erizó la piel. Sintió tristeza y desesperación, sabía que venía de Shun, pero no entendía cómo podía tener esa clase de conexión con el chico.

Una hora después, Ariel llegó a la habitación donde estaban las cuatro chicas.

-¿Quiere que la acompañemos, señorita Ariel?

-No, no te preocupes, pueden retirarse-respondió Ariel.

Por otro lado, Hyoga estaba sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en los muslos, mientras esperaba que Shun saliera del baño. Éste había logrado llegar hasta su habitación. Trataba de no pensar, pero le era imposible y si quería apoyar a Hyoga, tenía que enfrentarlo. Salió del baño, dispuesto a lo que fuera, pero cuando vio al rubio todas sus fuerzas se esfumaron y él sólo se dejó caer hasta el piso y quedó sentado, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Estaba sin camisa y su rostro estaba mojado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Shun flexionó las piernas y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

-… ¿Tú… la viste?

Hyoga asintió.

- ¿Cómo…dónde?...

- … Viajaron y la encontraron, parece que los guió hasta ella.

- … Los guió…

Hyoga pensó en matar a Solange por su indiscreción. Le dolía horrores ver la expresión de desconcierto, la tremenda impresión en cada centímetro de su rostro

-… ¿Cuál…es?

- … ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Shun negó con la cabeza automáticamente.

-No, pero tampoco puedo pasarlo por alto ¿verdad? ¿Hasta cuándo? Esa armadura es la primera prueba, casi viviente, de que todo fue real, que no fue una horrible pesadilla- dijo Shun, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Hyoga endureció el semblante, tratando de ganarle al nudo que nacía en su garganta. Luego se levantó y se agachó frente a Shun para limpiarle las lagrimas, mientras juraba mentalmente que mataría a Solange, para luego pedirle a alguien que lo matara a él por lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que ambos aceptemos esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

-No digas…-dijo Shun, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Deberías verla-dijo Hyoga.

-… ¿verla?

Una cosa era aceptar que una prueba física de la existencia de aquellos hombres estaba demasiado cerca de él, pero otra muy diferente era verla con sus propios ojos. La primera reacción de Shun fue de completa negación, pero Hyoga tenía razón, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo y sólo pensara en huir, sabía que tarde o temprano su pasado lo alcanzaría y esa armadura era la primera prueba de ello.

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas, ordenó a cada músculo que levantara su cuerpo del suelo y se colocara una camisa. Hyoga se levantó con él y lo llevó hasta la sala donde se encontraba la armadura.

Mientras tanto en el segundo distrito, Ariel entraba a la habitación, cuando las cuatro chicas la rodearon y la que tenía enfrente la tomó del cuello, tomándola totalmente desprevenida. La mano se cerró como una garra de acero alrededor de la garganta de la pelirrosa. Luego la chica, levantó a Ariel del suelo, tenía una fuerza sobre humana. Ella pudo ver el rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos carecían de pupila y era rubia, exactamente igual que las otras.

-Ahora me dirás absolutamente todo lo que sepas sobre el Shinigami- dijo la rubia.

De pronto sus vacíos ojos comenzaron a brillar, al igual que los de Ariel. Esta dejó de luchar y entró en un estado de hipnosis que la dejó en manos de las mujeres.

-Sí.

-Bien, empieza ahora.

Mientras Ariel era atacada, Hyoga y Shun ya estaban frente a la sala. Al peliverde le pareció que la dichosa puerta tardó siglos en abrirse, pero cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente deseó que se mantuviese cerrada a cal y canto, de ser posible por toda la eternidad.

La armadura del dragón reposaba sobre le mesa, pacífica e imponente como siempre. Shun sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. La visión de la Kamei era una ventana de recuerdos que lo alcanzaron hasta arrinconarlo y dejarlo sin salida.

Hyoga dudó de si estaba haciendo lo correcto y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero Shun lo detuvo al caminar lentamente, acercándose poco a poco hasta la Kamei.

Levantó la mano y tocó la caja de pandora, mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y drenaban a través de sus lágrimas.

-Shiryu…-susurró Shun.

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

Fallen vio como Ariel cayó al piso, inconsciente.

-Así que era un Santo-dijo el moreno.

-Tiene lógica que sea un ala rota entonces-dijo Karin-Ellos fueron los únicos que pelearon hasta el final, que no cayeron ante la oscuridad. Debió perder a los que amaba en esa batalla.

-Pero de esa guerra sólo sobrevivió uno de ellos y esa chica dijo que el Shinigami, que se llama Shun, vino con el otro, el tal Hyoga, quien también es un Santo. ¿Por qué hay dos, si debería estar vivo uno solamente?-dijo Fallen.

-No lo sé. Recuerda que tampoco encontramos los cuerpos, ni las armaduras de esos hombres.

-Sí, eso fue muy extraño. Fueron los únicos cuerpos que no se encontraron jamás.

-¿Qué deberían hacer las hermanas? No pasarán mucho tiempo solas.

-Lo sé. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Apresúrense, estoy emocionado por verlo-dijo Fallen, sonriendo con malicia.

-Sí, Señor.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron disparadas del edificio del segundo distrito y se dirigieron hacia la última ubicación que Ariel conocía de Shun: la ciudad imperial.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga permanecía recostado sobre el marco de la puerta. Era incapaz de consolar a Shun, su propia tristeza mantenía pegado al suelo. El peliverde no se quedaba atrás, él también sentía aquel horrible dolor martillando detrás de sus sienes y en su pecho, luchando por desbordarse.

_-De haber sobrevivido ¿Qué habrías hecho, Shiryu? ¿Habrías podido manejar a Shun mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho?_

De pronto, una alarma sonó en todo el edificio.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-preguntó Shun, aturdido por el pitido.

-Es la alarma que avisa de ataques en Mithrandir.

-¿Tenemos una alarma contra ataques?

-Sí, vamos.

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta la salida del edificio. Llegaron hasta la plaza central del castillo, donde se encontraron con Gabriel, Esmeralda y Zoe. Los miembros de los equipos de apoyo que estaban ahí trataban de mantener a raya a las cuatro mujeres rubias que lanzaban ataques a las paredes del castillo. Inmediatamente una de ellas enfocó a Shun y Fallen lo vio en las pantallas de T.V que estaban frente a él. El moreno había convocado a todos los doce poderes y ellos también vieron al peliverde.

-Se los presento-dijo Fallen, sonriendo con una profunda malicia y locura_-¡Hakujin no Shinigami!._

En Mithrandir, Hyoga ordenó al equipo de apoyo que protegieran las puertas, mientras ellos se organizaban y el grupo de fuerzas especiales peleaba contra las mujeres.

-Esmeralda, quédate atrás con Zoe-ordenó Hyoga.

Él, Shun y Gabriel se pusieron delante de las dos chicas. De pronto, uno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales se paró al lado de Shun.

-Teniente, son las mujeres que rescataron ayer los Ángeles.

-¿Las dejaron entrar con armas?-preguntó Shun, con tono muy molesto.

-Son nuestras armas, Teniente.

-¡Maldición, envié a Ariel con ellas!-exclamó Hyoga.

-Hyoga, tú quédate aquí, Gabriel y yo nos encargaremos-dijo Shun.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo con ellas!

-Ellos no deben saber nada de ti, lo sabes-dijo Shun, mirándolo-No estaré solo, además llegaron en el momento preciso.

En ese momento Hyoga vio como la mirada de Shun cambiaba completamente. Había sed de sangre y furia en los ojos del peliverde y eso no le gustó en absoluto.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Hyoga.

-Tranquilo. Gabriel, a partir de este momento, eres mi compañero y estas bajo mis órdenes, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Shun, con tono autoritario.

-Sí.

-Bien, saquemos la basura-dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia.

-Será un placer-respondió Gabriel.

Ambos pasaron los dedos por sus tatuajes, activando su poder. El símbolo de Gabriel se encendió en rojo brillante y dos rayos de luz del mismo color volaron hasta sus manos para convertirse en dos pistolas plateadas con detalles en rojo.

-Fobos y Deimos, es hora de probarlas-dijo Gabriel, haciendo girar las armas en sus dedos, mientras sus ojos dorados se encendían y brillaban.

Inmediatamente después, el moreno comenzó a disparar a las mujeres, obligándolas a detener su ataque y brincar para esquivar las balas de fuego del Ángel.

Shun salió disparado mientras sacaba las dos katanas. Ellas se dividieron en dos grupos, obligadas por la lluvia de disparos del moreno. El primer par cargó contra Shun y el segundo trató de acercarse a Gabriel, siéndoles esto imposible cuando el equipo de fuerzas especiales las atacó.

Shun detuvo los golpes de las mujeres con las espadas y contraatacó, pero eran demasiado rápidas así que brincó para alejarse de ellas. Fallen y el resto los poderes lo vieron perfectamente.

-Sansa, revísalo-dijo Fallen.

-Sí-dijo una mujer joven, de cabello castaño que puso la mano sobre una de las pantallas de T.V.

Luego, Shun clavó las espadas en el suelo. Una de las chicas salió disparada a atacarlo pero él esquivó el golpe, quedando a espaldas de la mujer.

-¡Kurogen!-gritó Shun.

Su poder se condensó en la palma derecha de la mano que colocó en la espalda de la mujer. Él volteó y sonrió malévolamente a la otra chica mientras esta vio como la energía se liberó bruscamente y su hermana cayó al piso en un charco de sangre.

En Canadá, Fallen disfrutaba cada vez más de la escena. En Mithrandir, Shun también disfrutaba de la pelea, su tatuaje volvió a crecer y las líneas negras cubrieron parte de su rostro, mientras sus ojos, negro y amarillo brillaban con intensidad.

-Tanta furia y sed de sangre contenidas-dijo Fallen-¡Acadia, atácalo! Sirena, ve por el rubio.

El par que intentó atacar a Gabriel redujo rápidamente al equipo de fuerzas especiales, pero al moreno no podían siquiera tocarlo. El chico vio como una de las mujeres corrió hacia Hyoga, y aunque este ni se inmutó, el moreno se interpuso en su camino y tomando a la chica desprevenida le puso el cañón de Fobos en la frente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, cariño?-preguntó Gabriel.

Inmediatamente la otra mujer que se había quedado atrás corrió para socorrer a su hermana, pero Gabriel le apuntó con la otra arma, Deimos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Apartate!-gritó una de ellas.

-Soy el Ángel de la purificación por el fuego y hasta aquí llegaron ustedes, preciosas-dijo Gabriel.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran moverse, el Ángel disparó, atravesando las frentes de sus oponentes que cayeron inertes al suelo.

En Canadá, algunas pantallas de T.V comenzaron a apagarse. Sólo quedaba una mujer con vida.

-El rubio parece ser importante-dijo Brom, uno de los poderes.

-También lo creo, ahí está nuestra bella "dos"-dijo Fallen- Bueno, supongo que aquí se termina la película.

Luego, Shun desapareció velozmente de la vista de la chica y reapareció demasiado cerca de ella como para que pudiese esquivarlo. La tomó del cuello fuertemente y logró inmovilizarla.

-¡Fallen, detuvo a Sirena con una sola mano!-dijo Karin, sorprendida.

-Tiene una fuerza y rapidez increíbles-dijo Brom.

Al ver que la pelea había terminado, Esmeralda corrió hacia Gabriel, mientras Zoe y Hyoga se acercaron hasta Shun. Zoe, sin embargo, se detuvo a unos metros de él.

_-¿Qué es esta energía?-_pensó Zoe.

Hyoga se detuvo a su lado, mientras la chica comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

-Percibo otra energía dentro de ti-dijo Shun a Sirena-¿De quién se trata?

En Canadá, Fallen prestó especial atención al comentario del peliverde.

-Se dio cuenta de tu presencia en Sirena, Fallen-dijo Brom.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

La chica sonrió y la mano de Shun se encendió de energía. Ella sintió su cuerpo arder desde dentro.

-Hice estallar los órganos de tu hermana y vas por el mismo camino si no me dices quien te envió. Responde, ¿Con quién estas conectada?-dijo Shun.

-No…te diré…nada-jadeó Sirena.

-Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar-dijo Shun.

La voz del peliverde sonaba cada vez más ronca y cargada de poder y furia. Hyoga frunció el ceño, alarmado por la ola de ira de sentía emerger del cosmos de Shun.

-Déjame hablar con él, Sirena-dijo Fallen.

Las expresiones de asombro y risas de apoyo no se hicieron esperar entre los poderes del loto negro.

-Sí, señor-dijo Sirena.

De pronto, los ojos de la chica se pusieron blancos y su voz se hizo dura y masculina.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Fallen, sonriendo-Buen espectáculo, Shinigami.

-En cambio, yo debo decirte que estoy decepcionado. Tus chicas son unas inútiles, al igual que todo lo que has enviado hasta acá buscando a la pelinegra, ¿Tú eres Fallen?-preguntó Shun.

-Ah, sí, tienes a mi preciosa "dos". ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso ella se acuerda de mí? No habrá olvidado mis besos ¿verdad?

La sangre de Shun hirvió de nuevo e inconscientemente apretó aun más el cuello de la chica. Fallen sonrió al ver como la máscara de arrogancia del peliverde no lograba ocultar el relampagueo de furia que cruzó sus ojos.

-Sí los recuerda entonces-dijo Fallen, sonriendo.

-Nada que envíes hasta acá saldrá con vida-siseó Shun- Así que ¿por qué no te dejas los jueguitos y vienes tu mismo?

-¿Ansioso por verme?

-No tienes idea de cuánto-respondió Shun.

Gabriel y Esmeralda ya se habían acercado a Hyoga, pero éste los detuvo con un ademán de la mano. La voz afilada y doble de Shun lo tenía realmente preocupado y su deber era protegerlos, ya que conocía la naturaleza del Shinigami. El cosmos, negro y violeta comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Shun, extendiéndose como tentáculos que robaban luz y vitalidad de todo lo que tenían cerca. Mientras tanto el tatuaje se extendía por su rostro y su mirada se hacía más malvada y enloquecida.

Fallen y el resto de los poderes estaban simplemente extasiados. Sirena, en cambio, comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Por favor, señor Fallen, no quiero morir-rogó ella, llorando.

-Oh, pobrecita. ¿Ves lo patéticos que son tus subordinados que suplican por su vida?-dijo Shun, apretando el cuello de la chica.

-Tienes toda la razón-respondió Fallen.

-Basta…-susurró Zoe.

-Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, Fallen-siseó Shun.

-Basta…por favor-susurró Zoe, nuevamente.

-Señor Fallen, ayúdeme-rogó Sirena.

Hyoga se acercó lentamente a Shun, llamándolo, pero éste no lo escuchaba.

-Te aseguro que nos encontraremos muy pronto…

-Shun, detente-dijo Zoe en voz alta.

-Y la próxima vez no hablaremos tanto-dijo Shun.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-preguntó Fallen.

-Shun…por favor-dijo Zoe.

-Señor Fallen….

-Puedes apostar a que lo es-dijo Shun.

-¡Shun!

-¡Señor Fallen…!

Fallen sonrió con perversión. Shun levantó a la chica del suelo y una de las katanas voló hasta su mano. Ella comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

_-Hazlo. Muéstrame la oscuridad de tu corazón-_pensó Fallen-Ya no me sirves, Sirena-dijo el moreno.

-¡Piedad, por favor!-dijo Sirena, lo mejor que pudo.

Shun sonrió con malicia y antes de que Hyoga pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para detenerlo, el Shinigami atravesó a la chica con la espada. Esta hizo un último movimiento y luego sus brazos cayeron y dejaron de moverse. Zoe y Esmeralda cerraron los ojos y desviaron la mirada cuando Shun sacó la katana del estomago de la chica y que ésta cayera inerte en el suelo. En Canadá, las pantallas de la T.V se apagaron.

-Impresionante-dijo Karin.

-Es tan deliciosamente malvado.

-Es perfecto-dijo Fallen.

En Mithrandir, el cosmos de Shun se apagó, aunque el tatuaje seguía cubriendo parte de su rostro y sus ojos aun eran de color negro y amarillo brillante. Se dio la vuelta y Zoe lo sorprendió completamente al abofetearlo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-dijo Zoe.

El semblante del Shinigami se endureció y Hyoga supo que debía apartarla de ahí inmediatamente.

-Zoe, retrocede-ordenó Hyoga.

-¡No! ¡Ella rogó por su vida! ¿Por qué la…

-¡Dije que retrocedas!

Zoe se giró rápidamente, acallada por la imponente voz del rubio. Su mirada gélida la atravesó completamente e, incapaz de articular palabra, retrocedió, no sin antes volver a mirar a Shun, pero éste no la veía a ella sino a Hyoga. El rubio se concentró en el peliverde, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Guarda tus armas en este instante-siseó Hyoga.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-siseó el Shinigami.

La voz doble, ronca y afilada, triste y furiosa, del peliverde asustó a Zoe.

-¡Contigo, Shun! ¡Guarda las katanas, ahora!-ordenó Hyoga, encendiendo su cosmos que brilló blanco y gélido como el hielo.

Zoe entendió que Hyoga estaba tratando de imponerse al peliverde, ya que el ser que estaba frente a ellos no era Shun.

****

**Ficha técnica:**

**Alain:**

Compañero de Selene y gemelo de Adrian, es el noveno Ángel.

Edad: 24 años.

Altura: 1.85 mts

País de origen: Inglaterra.

Trabajo anterior: Alain, así como Adrian, perteneció a un grupo de chicos jóvenes entrenados por el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto de Inglaterra, MI6. Reclutaban personas con habilidades especiales, en este caso, para detectar y detener posibles ataques terroristas a la nación.

Descripción: Blanco, cabello negro azabache, despeinado, ojos color violeta. Se diferencia de su hermano por ser más delgado, aunque no menos fuerte. Es muy tranquilo y callado, como Selene, pero más abierto y amigable que ella. Desde un principio sintió una conexión especial con Shun y, aunque hable poco con él, el peliverde acepta de buena gana su cercanía. Su relación con Selene es muy estrecha y casi siempre andan juntos.

**Adrian: **

Compañero de Solange, es el decimo Ángel.

Edad: 24 años.

Altura: 1.87

País de origen: Inglaterra.

Trabajo anterior: Junto a su hermano menor, perteneció a un grupo de chicos jóvenes entrenados por el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto de Inglaterra, MI6.

Descripción: Un poco más alto de Alain, y robusto (musculoso). Es profundamente leal y honesto. No siente ningún temor por Shun, pero tampoco le tiene el más mínimo respeto. Sostiene una relación incomoda y tensa con Solange, por razones que se verán más adelante. Adora a su hermano y se lleva bien con el resto de los Ángeles, mas con Gabriel y Hyoga.


	14. Crónica 12

_**Crónica 12. El dolor del Santo. Despierta, Guardián de Almas**_

Gabriel, viendo lo tensa que estaba la situación, optó tomar a Esmeralda y a Zoe del brazo y alejarlas del lugar.

-Hay heridos, vamos-dijo Gabriel.

El tono autoritario del moreno le indicó a Esmeralda que debían seguirlo. Ella misma se llevó a Zoe, quien miraba atónita a los dos hombres midiendo sus fuerzas cósmicas.

La amenaza era latente en ambas cosmoenergías. Esta vez, Hyoga no tenía pensado evadir los ataques de Shun, o de abrazarlo para calmarlo, esta vez haría lo que fuera necesario para detenerlo. La furia por ver al menor transformado en otra cosa completamente diferente a lo que él solía ser, cegó al rubio.

El Shinigami cargó contra Hyoga, pero éste lo evadió fácilmente y tomó la otra katana que permanecía clavada en el suelo justo a tiempo para detener una estocada que venía hacia él con el propósito de cortarle la cabeza. Luego, usando su fuerza obligó al Shinigami a retroceder para hacerle espacio y lanzarse contra él. El choque de las espadas, envió latigazos de dolor a sus brazos y llamó la atención del grupo que atendía a los heridos. Zoe aun estaba demasiado asombrada para reaccionar.

_-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es ese el mismo chico que me sonríe y se sonroja casi por todo?-_pensó.

-Ni se te ocurra intervenir-advirtió Gabriel, sin mirarla-Es un choque de titanes.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar con tanta intensidad que las hojas se encendieron y los cosmos destruyeron todo a su paso. Hyoga estaba dominado por la rabia y la impotencia. Sus ataques eran tan agresivos que Shun terminó retrocediendo, lo que hizo que se enfureciera aun más. Sin embargo, Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la pelea continuara. En otro choque de las katanas, la de Hyoga quedó debajo de la de Shun, pero éste no pudo superar la fuerza del rubio, quien levantó su espada y la mandó a volar junto con la del peliverde, quedando estas a metros de distancia. Luego, durante un segundo de descuido del Shinigami, Hyoga lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro herido, elevándolo en el aire y cegándolo de dolor. Lo tomó por la chaqueta negra y lo lanzó contra el suelo que estalló debajo de él.

El grupo que quedaba cerca de ellos, entre ellos, Zoe y Gabriel tuvieron que cubrirse cuando una nube de humo se elevó y volaron piedras y tierra. Cuando volvieron la vista, el humo se había disipado y Hyoga se detuvo junto a Shun. Éste estaba inconsciente y el tatuaje ya había regresado a la normalidad.

De nuevo su piel era nívea y su cabello conservaba su color. Hyoga se agachó y acarició su mejilla.

_-Esto es tú culpa, Hyoga. ¿Tenias alguna maldita duda antes? No puedo dudar más. No voy a permitir que esto siga avanzando, Shun, te lo prometo-_Pensó Hyoga.

Luego, el rubio levantó a Shun del suelo y se dio la vuelta, cuando el equipo médico lo alcanzó. El negó con la cabeza, tampoco preguntó por los heridos.

-Dile a Gabriel que se encargue de todo. Sé que lo hará bien-dijo Hyoga.

Caminó para entrar al edificio, pasó entre el gentío que ni se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra y caminó en silencio hasta que llegó a la habitación de Shun. Lo revisó, después de acostarlo en la cama, pero como él esperaba, sus heridas no eran graves. Luego, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda al borde de la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Misha, quien corrió a abrazar a Hyoga.

-Aron y los otros no me dejaron salir de la sala-Misha.

-Hicieron bien-respondió Hyoga.

El tono vacío y monótono del rubio asustó a la princesa. Ella lo soltó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó, Hyoga?

-Es el Shinigami. Cada vez está tomando más el control. A este paso…

Apretó la mandíbula, apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y hundió la cabeza en ellas.

-Y todavía se me ocurre dudar-dijo Hyoga.

-No te culpes por esto, Hyoga.

-No importa eso. Si no hago algo ya, voy a perderlo, Misha-dijo Hyoga.

Misha sintió su corazón encogerse al ver al rubio caer en la desesperación.

-Entonces tendremos que movernos rápido. Vamos a usar al guardián de almas, Hyoga.

-No estoy seguro de que Zoe se acerque más a él, la asustó mucho.

-Yo confío en que algo más está trabajando por nosotros, no te preocupes-dijo ella, sonriendo- Iré a ver lo que sucede en la plaza, quédate con él.

Hyoga asintió y bajó la mirada. No entendió el comentario de la rubia, pero tampoco deseaba hablar más. Ella se levantó y salió de la habitación. Él se levantó, fue hasta el baño y humedeció algunas toallas pequeñas. Luego, regresó hasta la cama, se sentó y le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa a Shun, después de quitarse la suya. Revisó la herida, aunque los puntos no se habían abierto. Pasó las toallas húmedas por la frente del peliverde, mientras trataba de no recordar los ojos negro y amarillo y la salvaje furia del Shinigami.

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

Los doce poderes estaban discutiendo lo que acababan de ver, todos emocionados por el despliegue de fiereza de Shun.

-Muy bien, Sansa, dime qué viste en él- dijo Fallen.

Sansa, la chica de cabello castaño, rizado asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Tiene varias fracturas soldadas, todas viejas. Algunos músculos también sufrieron desgarramientos, pero, en general tiene una condición física casi sobre natural, su musculatura es sorprendente.

-Los Santos nunca fueron hombres corrientes. Continua.

-Aun así, tiene un punto débil bastante grave. Su corazón, tiene una fisura, es como si estuviese roto, como su alma. Hablando de eso, la ruptura es bastante severa- dijo Sansa.

-Esto confirma que es un Santo-dijo Karin.

La chica le entregó a Fallen una carpeta con los papeles que mostraban la lista de Santos que seguían con vida para el momento de la guerra de los pilares.

-"Hyoga, Santo del Cisne"-leyó Fallen-Entonces sí era uno de los caballeros de Athena. Y el Shinigami se llama Shun. ¿Dices que tiene una fisura en el corazón?

-Sí.

-Creo saber por qué. Sabemos que todos eran medio-hermanos, pero aquí hay un sujeto que aparece como hermano de Shun, hijos de la misma madre. Asumiendo que éste tipo esté muerto, fue a él a quien perdió nuestra oveja descarriada. Interesante-dijo Fallen, sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Brom.

-Lo pensaré ahora, y les diré mañana-dijo Fallen.

Dicho esto, el grupo entendió que debían retirarse. Sólo Karin se quedó con él.

Fallen dejó la carpeta abierta en el escritorio, pero no apartó la vista de las fotografías del peliverde. Karin sonrió.

-Estás realmente interesado en él-dijo ella.

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso no lo viste? Está lleno de dolor y rabia, no sé cómo ha aguantado tanto tiempo, debe tener una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no dejarse llevar por la sed de sangre que tiene- dijo Fallen.

-¿Vas a decirme que no has pensado en qué debemos hacer todavía?

-Me conoces lo suficiente-dijo Fallen, sonriendo de forma pervertida-Por supuesto que lo he pensado, pero vamos a necesitar algo de tiempo. Gracias a las hermanas, sabemos exactamente la ubicación del distrito que él maneja.

-¿Qué haremos con "dos"? ¿Vas a dejarla con él?

-Sí, ella cumplirá su papel más adelante. Ahora vete, quiero estar solo- dijo Fallen reclinándose en el asiento, para mirar las fotos detalladamente.

La chica se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina, dejando al moreno solo.

_-¿Qué has hecho para aguantar todo este tiempo? ¿Qué o quién te mantiene en este mundo, muchacho?- _se preguntó Fallen.

Luego, el poder Alpha se levantó y con un control abrió una compuerta que dio paso a la sala de reunión de los doce poderes. Allí reposaba la burbuja que contenía a la chica pelirroja dormida. Se acercó hasta la esfera y le puso la mano sobre ella, luego le dio un tierno y pequeño beso.

-Pronto, Mi princesa, pronto…

Mientras tanto, Mithrandir…

La noche los recibió mientras ellos apenas terminaban de atender a los heridos. Zoe y Gabriel se dejaron caer en un mueble, agotados por el ajetreo del día. No volvieron a ver ni a Hyoga ni a Shun, pero ambos sabían que pensaban en lo mismo.

-¿Tú sabes algo, Gabriel?-preguntó Zoe-No entiendo que fue lo que pasó.

-Lo siento, pequeña, no sé mucho sobre ellos. Sé que el poder que tiene Shun es muy peligroso y difícil de controlar si no se tiene la voluntad suficiente.

-Eso que vimos no era Shun.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Hyoga y él.

-Como te dije, no sé mucho de ellos. Sé que pertenecieron a la orden más grande y fuerte de la historia. La orden de Athena. Se hacían llamar Santos, sé que ellos son los sobrevivientes de la guerra que dejó al mundo como lo ves ahora. Nos protegieron de aquellos que amenazaban con alterar la paz de la humanidad. Cuando llegaron aquí, estaban completamente solos. Lamentablemente, no sé nada más… pero eso va a cambiar ahora-dijo Gabriel.

La pelinegra vio la expresión de determinación en el rostro moreno del español. El la miró y el par de ojos dorados se encontró con la misma expresión en el otro: ella había tomado la misma decisión.

Juntos se levantaron y después de preguntar a varias personas, lograron localizar a Hyoga, quien estaba en uno de los balcones del castillo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de aquellos dos hasta que los tuvo detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Eso lo que nosotros queremos preguntarte-dijo Gabriel-Me pediste que te ayudara con él, pero necesito saber qué paso, Hyoga, porque eso que vimos hoy no es el Shun que yo siento que conozco. No reconocí ni su mirada, ni su cosmos. Ambos queremos saber.

Hyoga vio a Zoe y endureció el semblante. No terminaba de aceptar a la chica, ella aun no se había ganado su confianza.

-Pensé que te había espantando. Temblabas como una hoja en medio de una tormenta- dijo Hyoga.

A Zoe se le antojó grosero el tono del rubio, pero tenía que resistir. Sabía que Hyoga era un muro de concreto que protegía fieramente a Shun y ella no tenía permiso para pasar. Actuó como leyó alguna vez que lo haría un cachorro de león frente al rey de la manada: bajó la mirada y adoptó una actitud sumisa.

-Lo hizo, pero…quiero ayudar. No quiero volver a verlo de esa forma. Por favor, déjame acercarme a él.

-…ya veremos. Muy bien, se los contaré.

Hyoga relató la historia completa de la orden de Athena, la pequeña Saori y los días entrenando en la gran mansión. Cuando él perdió a su madre. Cuando conoció a los hermanos y al resto del grupo de huérfanos. Cuando entrenaron, a qué edad, el momento en que le tocó regresar de Siberia por orden del Santuario y verlos a todos como traidores a la Diosa, incluido el peliverde. El enfrentamiento contra Ikki, su muerte y como afectó a Shun. Cómo fue éste que, con su amistad terminó de convencerlo de lo contrario. Las guerras santas, Hades y sobre todo la guerra de los pilares.

Gabriel y Zoe estaban demasiado impresionados y aturdidos como para decir algo. Los grandes guardianes de la tierra tenían un pasado doloroso e inmerecido.

-Lo peor vino después- dijo Hyoga- yo me llevé a Shun a un pequeña cabaña cerca del sitio de la pelea. La pareja de ancianos que vivía en ese sitio atendió nuestras heridas, pero como Shun no despertaba, fui hasta Japón, a la mansión Kido. Tatsumi casi se muere cuando se enteró de que Saori ya no estaba, pero parece que ella tenía todo planeado por si eso sucedía así que él preparó los papeles para que se ejecutara el testamento que ella dejó. Decía que al santo o santos que quedaran con vida y que gozaran de salud y estabilidad mental y física se les concedería absolutamente todo el imperio Kido, pero debían presentarse ante al abogado. Lo más lógico que es que Shun y yo fuéramos, pero él no despertaba así que antes de que se cumpliera el mes regresé a la cabaña.

Shun había abierto los ojos, pero no hablaba ni se movía, no expresaba ninguna emoción. Estaba como un estado de Shock del que yo no podía sacarlo. No sabía qué hacer, yo tenía 18 años, era un menor de edad todavía.

Si regresaba a Japón con Shun en ese estado, teniendo él 17 años, lo más seguro es que me lo hubiesen quitado. Lo hubieran internado en algún hospital. Para cualquier humano, tal vez eso hubiese servido, pero para un niño que fue el envase del Rey del Inframundo, que vio su rostro atacando a sus amigos y que vio a sus hermanos morir, no le ayudaría ningún médico. Él odiaba pelear, odiaba lastimar a la gente, fueran sus enemigos o no, tener que vivir todo eso, fue tan terrible que se encerró en su mundo. Yo le había prometido a Ikki que siempre estaría con él así que lo único que pude hacer fue regresar solo a Japón y decir que fui el único sobreviviente. Recibí el dinero y me largué de una vez, no supe nada más de Tatsumi después que le pagué por sus servicios. Busqué a Shun y regresé a Siberia donde lo cuidé durante varios meses. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con él, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamarlo con mis cosmos.

Después de lo que pasó en la casa de libra, él y yo tenemos una conexión bastante fuerte, así que la aproveché para tratar de alcanzarlo, donde sea que estuviese, pero era muy difícil. Apenas sentía su cosmos, es como si fuera un cascarón vacío. Aun así, lo abrazaba todas las noches, lo llamaba hasta el cansancio.

Shun pasó meses en el mismo estado. Afortunadamente, me hacía caso, si le pedía que se levantara, él obedecía, a veces, pero era lo único que me mostraba que estaba vivo, porque de resto, no se movía para nada más.

Los meses siguieron pasando, el mundo se volvió un caos, y yo perdí las ganas de luchar. Muchas veces cuando él dormía, yo me acostaba con él, tratando de no sentirme tan miserablemente solo.

Una noche, simplemente colapsé. Él estaba sentado, mi cosmos estaba completamente agotado, creo que pasé días sin comer, durmiendo todo el tiempo.

Le pedí que me abrazara y lloré como no lo había hecho en casi todo un año. Lloré por todo lo que había perdido y lo que sentía que se me iba de las manos porque Shun simplemente no mejoraba. Le rogué que me llevara a donde fuera que él estuviera porque no soportaba más la desesperación, la soledad. Si eso no fue una terrible crisis de depresión, no sé qué lo sería. En ese momento, fue cuando él reaccionó. Su cosmos se encendió e hizo el mío reaccionar. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme por qué estaba llorando, decirme que él estaba ahí, que no me preocupara. Por mucho tiempo, fue una carga, pero ahora saber que estaba ahí, fue lo único que me mantuvo con vida, así que muchas veces no supe quien salvaba a quien.

Sólo cuando se aseguró que yo no me iba a ningún lado, justo cuando iba a preguntar por los demás, los recuerdos vinieron de golpe. Jamás olvidaré esa expresión en su rostro, el dolor más grande que jamás haya sentido alguien, él lo estaba viviendo. Enterarse que llevas casi un año en coma y que has perdido a tus seres queridos… no sé cómo no murió en ese momento.

Sin embargo sí enloqueció por completo; tuve que usar toda mi fuerza física para retenerlo porque estaba completamente fuera de control. Lloraba y gritaba, rompió cualquier cosa que tuvo en su camino. Cuando logré dominarlo, quedamos los dos en el suelo, yo lo tenía entre mis brazos, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas y él no expresaba nada, sólo las lágrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas. Me partía el corazón verlo de esa manera. Lloró por horas hasta que se quedó dormido. Lo acosté en la cama y me quedé con él. Después vinieron las pesadillas, cada vez eran peores así que me mudé definitivamente a su habitación.

En el pueblo donde yo estaba, en medio de todo el caos, tuvieron las santas agallas de mirarme como un pervertido. Muchas veces Shun no respondía y se quedaba parado en medio de la calle, así que yo lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes. La gente empezó a hablar, a decir que era mi pareja. Todavía existía la policía, y como Shun realmente parecía un niño, muy delgado y frágil, la gente del pueblo llamó a las autoridades y tuve que salir de ahí, volando prácticamente. Al menos ahora él estaba consciente, pero las pesadillas eran terribles, lo destrozaban.

Así empezó a olvidar. Cada noche repetía "_no quiero_ _recordar, quiero olvidarlo todo_". Lo repetía como si la vida dependiera de ello. Mientras me rogaba que no lo dejara solo y se quedaba dormido abrazándome. Su mente comenzó a bloquear los recuerdos. Ahora tiene lagunas mentales, sabe que los recuerdos están ahí, pero no los ve.

Tampoco recuerda todo el año que pasó en ese "coma" en el que estuvo. Ese trauma afectó tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Su corazón se dañó y su alma se partió casi en dos. Claro está, yo no sabía eso hasta que llegué aquí y conocí a Misha y a Selene. Fue ella quien me dijo lo que estaba pasando con Shun, y lo primero que pensé fue en alejarlo lo más posible de todo lo que fuera doloroso para él. Ahora cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestro pasado es un tema prohibido.

Pero, eso también fue un error.

Ahora, para evitar que Shun se convierta en eso que vimos que hoy tengo que llevarlo hasta el borde del dolor y la tristeza y hacerlo que enfrente esos recuerdos que tanto le duelen.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los recuerdos con eso?-preguntó Zoe.

-él tiene un poder cuya naturaleza es diferente a la de los Ángeles. Al Shinigami no le interesa proteger a nadie, es un asesino.

-Pero, ¿no es Shun el Shinigami?

-Sí y no. El Shinigami es como una segunda identidad, tiene una inteligencia propia, pero cuando es usado por alguien, el Ángel negro forma parte de esa persona, quien lo domina. Esa persona debe tener una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable y mantener su identidad, ya que el Shinigami se fortalece con las debilidades de Shun y con sus deseos más oscuros. Él está lleno de rabia y dolor y si sigue olvidando todo su pasado, pronto el Shun que conozco y aún el que ustedes conocen dejará de existir. El Shinigami, tratando de proteger a su "huésped", por decirlo de alguna manera, desatará y drenará toda esa rabia, matando a quien se interponga en su camino. El Shun de hace más de cinco años jamás habría matado a esa mujer. A éste ni siquiera le tembló el pulso.

-Por Dios-dijo Gabriel, en voz baja.

-Es terrible. Ahora entiendo por qué dijo que él entendía mi dolor, aunque no lo ha enfrentado. Él también perdió un hermano-dijo Zoe.

-Perdió tres hermanos. Todos somos hijos del mismo hombre, aunque con madres diferentes, a excepción de Ikki. Por eso Shun es como es ahora, no se deja tocar por nadie y si lo hace es por pocos minutos; no muestra sus emociones, no sonríe casi. No es ni la sombra del chico dulce y tímido que era antes, se ha endurecido. Así que ayudar no será tan fácil, no puedo lazarlo al vacío y esperar que se levante él solo. Confía en mí ciegamente, pero sólo en mí, si Gabriel quiere ayudar es tratando en lo posible de acercarse, aunque como ya sabes es él quien decide hasta qué punto te acercas. Y tú, sólo puedes ayudar con tu poder, eres el guardia de almas, puedes curar personas cuya alma está rota como la de él.

-Bueno, vamos a hacerlo-dijo Zoe.

-No es tan fácil, Zoe, necesito tener mucho cuidado con los recuerdos que desbloquee. No tienes idea de lo que difícil que es-dijo Hyoga, endureciendo el tono-¿Qué crees, que no tengo nada que perder intentando? Te equivocas, yo vi morir a mi madre, a un gran amigo, a mis maestros y mis hermanos. Todas las personas importantes para mí. Un paso en falso y Shun puede morir. Lo pierdo todo, Zoe. Tú le temes, ¿Cómo vas a acercarte a él, crees que no lo va a notar? No lo conoces.

-No quiero temerle-dijo Zoe- Creo que él no se merece eso.

-Pero claro que no se lo merece, como nada de lo que ha vivido, pero así son las cosas y no hay vuelta atrás-Exclamó el rubio, furioso- Así que ¿Están conmigo sí o no?, porque con o sin guardián, igual lo haré recordar.

Gabriel y Zoe no dudaron un segundo en apoyar al rubio.

-Bien, espérenme en el salón del piano entonces. Gabriel, por hoy no podrá hacer nada, pero tú sí puedes. Misha y Selene estarán aquí pronto, cuando lleguen, vayan al salón del piano.

-¿Qué haremos allá?

-Despedirse del piano, primero, curar aunque sea un milímetro de su alma será lo segundo.

Hyoga fue hasta la habitación de Shun. Él ya se había levantado y acababa de salir de la ducha. El rubio notó como el menor bajó la mirada, completamente avergonzado. Sonrió con ternura, le dolía la situación, pero haber hablado con Gabriel y Zoe alivió un poco su dolor, lo que lo ayudó a decidirse aun más a llevar a cabo su plan. Se acercó hasta Shun y lo abrazó. Éste, como siempre, no ponía ningún obstáculo entre él y el rubio.

-Sé que no eras tú-dijo Hyoga-Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

-Donde quieras, lo que quieras-dijo Shun.

Hyoga sabía que Shun le obedecía y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Trató de convencerse de que no estaba de traicionando esa confianza.

-Escúchame-dijo Hyoga, tomando el rostro de Shun entre sus manos-Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo, no lo olvides nunca.

-Te metí en un problema ¿Verdad?

-Claro, desde siempre-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo divertido-Vamos.

Shun se puso los zapatos y la camisa y siguió a Hyoga hasta el salón del piano.

Gabriel y las cuatro chicas ya estaban ahí.

-No sé qué debo hacer-dijo Zoe.

-Haz lo que te indique tu corazón-dijo Misa-déjate guiar por él, es el más sabio.

En ese momento los chicos entraron, aunque Shun se tardó varios segundos, Hyoga tuvo que tomarlo de la mano para que entrara. Se topó con las miradas de los otros cuatro, pero rápidamente se enfocó en Hyoga. Se sentía incómodo con ellos ahí, no le gustaba Misha con esa cara de inocencia y amabilidad que él detestaba y veía completamente falsa; Selene con su chocante sinceridad. Sabía que probablemente Gabriel no se le acercaría más y no podía culparlo. Después estaba ella, Zoe. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo había arruinado todo con ella, así que en definitiva no quería verle la cara a nadie y menos a esos cuatro.

Cuando enfocó la vista en el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que había un piano de cola, negro en el centro. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando el instrumento le pareció demasiado conocido.

-Ven, acércate-dijo Hyoga.

Shun se mordió el labio inferior, pero caminó hasta el centro, mientras Hyoga se alejaba un poco de él. Tocó las teclas suavemente.

-Es bonito ¿no?-dijo Hyoga.

Shun asintió.

-Tiene un tiempo aquí, pero casi nadie entra en esta habitación. Sólo Misha y yo, a veces y ella lo toca. Me trae recuerdos-dijo Hyoga.

Shun tensó la mandíbula. Nada que tuviera que ver con la palabra "recuerdos" era una buena noticia para él. Se apartó un poco del piano.

-¿A ti no te trae recuerdos?

-…No-dijo Shun.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Hyoga.

Shun se tensó aún más.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Voy a decirte algo-dijo Hyoga, mirándolo fijamente-Necesito que lo soportes.

Shun volvió a tocar las teclas pero esta vez sus dedos temblaban.

-Este es el piano que estaba en la casa de Japón, en la mansión…

De pronto, Shun hundió la mano en las teclas, haciendo que las notas estallaran en el aire.

-No vayas ahí, Hyoga, eso no-siseó Shun.

Hyoga endureció el semblante.

-¡Es ridículo, Shun! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo Hyoga, levantando el tono de la voz-¿Vas a odiar cada cuadro, cada silla, cada cosa que se te parezca a las que estaban en esa casa? ¿Vas a odiar cada copa o vestido que te recuerde a Saori Kido?

-¡Cállate!-estalló Shun.

De pronto, el peliverde encendió su cosmos, sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse y de un tirón estrelló el piano contra la pared como si fuese una copa de cristal. Los cuatro testigos, por instinto se echaron hacia atrás, aunque estaban a una distancia segura. Hyoga fue el único que no se movió un milímetro.

-¡No menciones a esa… esa mujer en mi presencia!- rugió Shun.

_-Esa voz doble… ¿Dónde la he escuchado?- _sepreguntó Zoe.

-¿Por qué? Ella era Athena ¿No? Juraste seguirla aunque eso significara la muerte.

-¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Ella juró proteger a la humanidad pero, no, se largó cuando más la necesitábamos!

Los recuerdos y la rabia emergieron como el magma que brota hacia la superficie. Se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de detener el torrente de emociones e imágenes en su mente. Nada de lo que hiciera daba resultado, aun recordaba perfectamente la sonrisa y el cosmos cálido de la Diosa. Cayó de rodillas y su piel se erizó al sentir esa energía como si la tuviera a su lado, pero ahora la detestaba, no la quería cerca de él y el cosmo negro y violeta lo ayudaba, por lo que se encendió aun más y una esfera de energía terminó por cubrirlo.

Tanto Selene como Zoe se alarmaron.

-Se está quebrando… ¡Hyoga, detente!-gritó Selene.

Sin embargo, el rubio seguía sin moverse. Aunque su corazón se lo pidiera él no podía hacer nada, Shun tenía que enfrentarlo y salir solo de eso.

-Ustedes no lo conocen-susurró Hyoga-Él puede con esto.

Los otros no pudieron escucharlo, la potente ruido y la fuerte corriente de viento que volaba en la habitación se los impidió, pero Shun sí lo escuchó perfectamente. Como en aquella ocasión, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelto en una profunda oscuridad, lo único que escuchó fue la voz de Hyoga, llamándolo, rogándole.

_-Me siento seguro aquí, en medio de esta oscuridad, donde ningún dolor puede alcanzarme. De nada sirve si sé que lastimo a los que amo. Sé lo que intentas hacer, Shinigami. Pero tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?, sólo existes para protegerlos a ellos, los humanos y sobre todo a él… la única familia que me queda…_

La esfera se abrió lentamente y Hyoga supo que era Shun luchando para no ser derrotado por su propio sufrimiento.

Zoe estaba demasiado asombrada como para moverse. De pronto vio a Shun retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

-La ruptura se está ensanchando-dijo Selene-A este paso…

Zoe no logró escucharla, su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, corrió hacia él. Por un instante sintió que lo perdería y algo en su corazón le gritó tan fuerte que obligó a su cuerpo a moverse.

_-"Un paso en falso y Shun puede morir"_

…_No quiero… ¡No quiero que muera! _

Antes de darse cuenta estaba agachada, abrazándolo. No sabía qué debía hacer y le aterraba la idea de que, para cuando lo descubriera, fuera demasiado tarde.

_-Por favor… detente… _

Su cosmos se encendió y llenó la estancia con un suave color blanco. Hyoga y los demás pudieron sentir una calma que invadía sus corazones.

_-No quiero que sufras más… Por favor…_

El cosmos color perla de la chica cubrió el cuerpo de Shun. Éste respiraba agitadamente y el dolor en su pecho era simplemente insoportable.

De pronto escuchó en su mente la voz de la joven, rogando por ayudarlo. Sintió de nuevo esa brisa fresca que lo acariciaba y que aliviaba su dolor. Pronto le entró mucho sueño y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Zoe. Ella lo abrazaba, aun sin entender el sentimiento que dominaba en su corazón cuando lo hacía. Éste palpitaba desbocado y su piel se erizaba al estar tan cerca de Shun. Acariciaba su mejilla y trataba en lo posible, aún con su escasa fuerza, de acercarlo más a ella.

Hyoga miró a los otros tres, quienes lograron acercarse después de que el ventarrón desapareció.

-Es impresionante-dijo Selene-La ruptura se detuvo, es como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Para ser la primera vez, sin saber qué hacer, hizo un buen trabajo-dijo Misha, viendo a Zoe.

Hyoga sólo asintió. Zoe no le prestaba atención a ninguno, estaba demasiado embelesada viendo la expresión calmada del rostro de Shun y concentrada en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo para evitar que su vida se perdiera entre sus brazos.

-Hemos perdido el piano-dijo Hyoga, rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia el montón de madera y cuerdas que hasta hace unos minutos era un hermoso piano.

-Era tuyo después de todo-dijo Misha, sonriendo.

-Pero a ti te gustaba-dijo Hyoga.

-Me gusta más poder ayudar en algo-respondió ella, sonriendo tímidamente

Hyoga se sonrojó inevitablemente, estaba un poco conmovido por el deseo de la rubia de ayudar y le dolía que Shun no se llevara bien con ella. Tampoco podía juzgarlo, a él no le gustaba Zoe y eso que ella acababa de llegar.

-Bueno, si no me necesitan más, me retiro-dijo Selene.

Hyoga asintió y la peliplata se fue. Luego miró a Gabriel, pero éste parecía distraído.

-¿Preparado para salir corriendo?-preguntó Hyoga, sonriendo-Lo entendería.

- ...No, al contrario. Ahora más que nunca… realmente quiero ser su amigo- dijo Gabriel.

La seriedad de Gabriel sorprendió a Hyoga.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo.

-¿Eso es bueno?-preguntó Gabriel, mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

-Sí, lo es.

-Bueno, supongo que te quedarás con él esta noche ¿No?, en caso de que pase algo- dijo Misha,

-No creo, debo ver qué fue lo que pasó con Ariel.

Luego se agachó frente a Zoe, llamando su atención.

-¿Quieres quedarte con él esta noche? Puedo ver que no quieres separarte de él-preguntó Hyoga.

-¿En serio, puedo?- preguntó ella, emocionada.

-Sí, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer. Pero sólo por hoy-dijo él, enarcando una ceja.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Gabriel ¿Puedes acompañar a Misha hasta su habitación? Yo llevaré a Shun y a Zoe.

-Seguro-dijo Gabriel.

Hyoga miró a Misha y ésta se sonrojó y sonrió, antes de salir escoltada por Gabriel.

Luego él tomó a Shun en brazos y un par de minutos después, Hyoga y Zoe estaban en el cuarto del peliverde y éste en su cama.

El rubio sonrió al ver la expresión de calma en el rostro del peliverde; pocas veces lo había visto así. Zoe, por su parte, estaba encantada con el cuarto de Shun.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella.

-Es una guitarra, ¿nunca habías visto una?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No.

-Ya veo… esa prisión donde estuviste-dijo Hyoga- Es una guitarra española, Gabriel le estaba enseñando. Quizás logres convencerlo de que la toque para ti. Si acaso lo he visto un par de veces, así que te advierto que no es nada fácil.

-Me esforzaré-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Con él nada es fácil, Zoe. Pero, si le das la oportunidad, verás que detrás del muro de hierro hay un peluche-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo.

-… ¿Y tú, me darás la oportunidad también?-preguntó ella.

-… Tal vez-dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta-Dudo que despierte, debe estar agotado. Tienes tiempo de ir a tu habitación y buscarte ropa, aunque yo te voy a pedir que duermas bien… cubierta. Él no es de madera, ya sabes. Buenas noches.

Luego Hyoga se retiró, dejando a la chica confundida.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?, yo sé que no es de madera- dijo ella, detallando a Shun.


	15. Crónica 13

**Nota: Siiiii, lo sé, me he tardado un montón, pero para que me disculpe, subo este siguiente capi, jejejeje, Espero que les guste. Se cuidan.**

_**Crónica 13. Ira y Lujuria. Los pecados del Shinigami**_

Como siempre, adoraba la sensación de las sabanas esponjosas y frías alrededor de su cuerpo en la mañana. Generalmente, despertaba abrazando la almohada que también estaba fría, pero esa mañana había algo distinto entre sus brazos.

Aún medio dormido, percibió el suave olor a flores. Sin darse cuenta, estaba acariciando la larga y sedosa melena negra.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, tratando en lo posible de no entrar en pánico. Zoe estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, con las manos puestas sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba como si de su almohada se tratara. Trató de recordar cómo era posible que él y Zoe estuviesen durmiendo en la misma cama, en _su _habitación, pero lo único que vino a su mente fueron los acontecimientos del día anterior, el cual fue absolutamente espantoso, a su parecer. Pensando en eso, sintió cierta alegría aquella mañana y eso se debía a que, sorpresivamente estaba vivo. Si el horrible dolor de la noche anterior no lo había matado y no estaba en el fulano paraíso entonces algo había salido bien y su alma se lo estaba diciendo al hacerlo sentir una especie de _fresquito_, como si hubiese aprobado un muy difícil examen y ahora, al día siguiente, estaba tan contento que incluso se le antojaba algo dulce.

Afortunadamente, Hyoga no podía leer sus pensamientoa, aunque él a veces dudaba que sí. Pero, si lo hubiese hecho en ese momento se habría reído y dicho algo así como "_pareces un niño pequeño, no sé cómo te gustan tanto esos panqueques tan dulces" _incluyendo la expresión de empalagamiento en el rostro.

¿Y dónde estaba Hyoga?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus divagaciones que pronto volvió a acariciar los mechones negros de la joven.

De pronto, Zoe se removió suavemente y levantó la cara hasta dejarla a la altura de la de Shun. Seguía dormida, así que él se permitió detallarla. Apartó el flequillo que tapaba su frente y sus dedos se deslizaron por la mejilla suave de la chica hasta llegar a sus labios, que pronto le parecieron demasiado provocativos. Ella se acurrucó contra la palma de la mano de Shun, mientras sonreía levemente. El gesto de la pelinegra le causó una gran ternura, parecía una niña, aunque su belleza era la de una mujer.

-Shun…

El peliverde quedó petrificado, pensando que la había despertado, de ser así tendría que explicar algunas cosas, pero la chica seguía dormida.

_-¿Dijo en mi nombre… en sus sueños? _

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar salvajemente. Sorprendido de su propia reacción, tanto de su corazón como del resto de su cuerpo, trató de quitarse a la chica de encima antes de que ella se diera cuenta de algo que él prefería no tener que explicar, aunado al hecho de que estaba semidesnudo. Justo cuando estaba por sacar una pierna de la sabana, sintió una mano un poco fría que tocó su duro abdomen. Cuando volteó, Zoe estaba despierta y lo miraba desde la almohada, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y tropezara con la sabana para caer cuán grande era directo al suelo, llevándose consigo la tela blanca y dejando a la chica desprotegida. Ella se incorporó de la cama y quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas, mientras se asomaba al borde donde cayó el peliverde.

-¿Shun, estas bien?- preguntó Zoe, alarmada.

Shun no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir, mientras se acaricia la nalga que recibió el impacto. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con que la chica sólo vestía una camisa de él. Las largas y torneadas piernas de Zoe estaban descubiertas.

-¿Shun, qué tienes?

Zoe logró llamar la atención del peliverde que sólo atinó a cubrirse con la sabana, mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-Es…esa es…mi camisa-dijo él.

-Sí. ¿Te molesta?: Sé que Hyoga me dijo que podía cambiarme en mi cuarto y regresar, pero no quería dejarte solo. Si te molesta, yo…

-¡No, no te la quites! No hay problema, en serio, pero por favor, no te la quites- rogó Shun.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella, sonriendo.

_Demasiado bien, _pensó Shun. Claro está, decirlo estaba fuera de todo contexto.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Dices que Hyoga te dejó entrar aquí?

-Sí, me preguntó si quería quedarme contigo anoche, que él tenía otras cosas que hacer. También me dijo que debía cubrirme, que tú no eres de madera, pero eso último no lo entendí, ¿tu sí?

_-Ese Hyoga, voy a_…-pensó_.-_No tengo idea, pero mejor regresas a u cuarto, yo voy a darme un baño rápido y voy a ver qué pasó con Ariel ayer- dijo Shun.

-No, espera, yo… quería pedirte disculpas- dijo ella, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

-¿Eh?

-Por abofetearte ayer. Yo… en verdad quiero…

Shun vio como la chica bajaba el tono de voz poco a poco y se sonrojaba cada vez más. Se levantó un poco hasta que quedó cerca de la chica, quien se sorprendió por la repentina seguridad en la mirada del peliverde.

-Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas, me porté muy mal anoche y aunque no lo supieras en ese momento, es muy peligroso estar cerca de mi cuando estoy en ese estado- dijo Shun, suavemente.

-No digas eso, yo confío en ti, es sólo que… me da miedo ver esos ojos negros. No son iguales a los que me miran ahora, estos sí me gustan-dijo Zoe, sonriendo.

El corazón de Shun volvió latir salvajemente dentro de su pecho, mientras la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno, yo… solo quería darte las gracias. Sé lo que eres, te escuché, querías ayudarme y lo lograste. Así que… gracias, Zoe-dijo Shun.

Esta vez fue el turno de la pelinegra de sonrojarse y perderse en la sonrisa de Shun, la primera realmente sincera y tierna que veía en él, sin una pizca de sarcasmo o acidez.

_-Esa sonrisa… yo…_

-Ahora, mejor ve a tu habitación, que yo te alcanzo en un rato ¿está bien?- preguntó Shun.

-S-sí.

Luego, Shun se levantó y recogió la ropa de Zoe para entregársela. Ella seguía sentada sobre la cama, pero la mirada y semi desnudez del peliverde la pusieron extrañamente nerviosa, entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Trató de salir del enredo de las sabanas, pero sólo terminó cayendo en brazos del chico. Tratando de conservar la mayor dignidad posible, Zoe tomó sus ropas y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Lo que la pelinegra no sabía era que alguien la observaba desde el final del pasillo.

Al rato, ella y Shun estaban juntos de nuevo y éste trataba inútilmente de contactar a Hyoga. Ambos entraron al comedor, pero el ambiente no era nada acogedor. Shun no vio a Ariel por ningún lado, ni a Hyoga. Cuando se disponía a buscarlo un brazo se colgó de su cuello, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Muy buenos días!-dijo Gabriel, sonriendo animadamente.

-Buenos… días-dijo Shun.

-¿Qué tienes?, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma-dijo Gabriel.

-Nada… no pasa nada-dijo Shun, sonriendo.

De pronto ambos voltearon al ver a Esmeralda llegar hasta donde ellos estaban. Gabriel soltó a Shun y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando así que la apartó para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Gabriel, seriamente.

-Es Ariel, no despierta-dijo Esmeralda.

La rubia volvió a hundirse en el duro pecho del español, quien la abrazó fuertemente y miró a Shun sin saber qué mas hacer. Zoe sintió una punzada de envidia al verlos juntos y pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran los brazos de Gabriel los que ella quería sentir alrededor de ella.

-¿Dónde la tienen?-preguntó Shun.

-En tu distrito, en la sección médica, no quisieron moverla. Hyoga está allá-dijo Esmeralda.

-Bien, iré a verla. Si quieres quédate, Zoe, desayunas y me alcanzas ¿quieres?

-¿No puedo ir contigo?

-Claro, comeremos después.

-Vamos contigo- dio Gabriel.

Luego los cuatro partieron hacia el segundo distrito.

-Esmeralda, ponte el cinturón de seguridad si no quieres salirte por la ventana- dijo Gabriel.

-¿Por qué?

-Shun conduce como un prófugo perseguido-dijo Gabriel.

La rubia miró a Shun con nerviosismo, esperando que éste replicara o lanzara una mirada de basilisco, pero para su sorpresa el peliverde sólo se echó a reír, mientras se ponía los lentes oscuros.

Como Gabriel predijo, Shun iba a toda velocidad. El español trataba de no descocerse por la aterrada rubia que se sujetaba del asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero Zoe ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino.

Revivía una y otra vez cada escena donde Shun estaba presente, especialmente las más recientes. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la noche anterior decidió buscar entre su ropa alguna camisa que pudiese ponerse y pasó quince minutos con una en cada mano, sin poder decidirse por ninguna. Finalmente optó por usar la que oliera más a él. Luego, se acostó a su lado, Shun tenía la el rostro ladeado, por lo que cuando se recostó en la cama quedó frente a él. No se atrevía a tocarlo, así que se lo único que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en esa misma posición.

Ahora, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, estar cerca del peliverde la ponía sumamente nerviosa, cosa que le desagradaba de sobremanera. Shun notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Estás bien, Zoe?

-¿Qué? Sí, claro-dijo ella, pegando un ligero brinco de susto.

-¿Quieres que baje la velocidad?; parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-No, no, no te preocupes, no me molesta la velocidad-dijo ella.

Shun notó que ella trataba deliberadamente de evitar mirarlo.

_-Y dice que quiere ayudarme ¿Como se supone que hará eso si ni siquiera puede pararse a mi lado? ¿Qué coño será lo que hice mal ahora? Hace un rato estaba perfectamente bien. _

A él le molestaba cuando aparentaban frente a él, por lo que el auto pagó las consecuencias de su frustración. Contra todo pronóstico llegaron al distrito en tiempo record. Shun bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Zoe, aunque ella se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso y probablemente de mal humor.

Entraron al edificio, donde Shun les abrió la puerta a las dos chicas, y entró después de Gabriel, quien se quedó atrás para esperarlo. Pronto llegaron a la sección médica, que, como Shun descubrió, estaba llena de heridos.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?-dijo Shun, quitándose los lentes.

-Fueron los estragos que dejaron esas mujeres ayer-dijo Alain, quien se acercó hasta ellos- Lo siento, Shun, de haber estado allá con ustedes, tal vez habría menos heridos.

-Nosotros estábamos con Misha, preferimos no dejarla sola-dijo Selene.

-Está bien, esto nos ayuda, aunque no lo parezca. ¿Sabemos algo de ellas?

-Sí, eran centinelas, como los otros, pero aparentemente eran mucho más fuertes.

De pronto, Hyoga hizo acto de aparición. A su lado estaba Misha, pero el peliverde no le dio ni siquiera los buenos días. No recordaba los detalles de lo sucedido la noche anterior pero estaba seguro de haber desatado más poder del necesario frente a Hyoga, por lo que, en medio de todo, estaba feliz de verlo en perfectas condiciones. Tanto así, que cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazó con fuerzas.

Hyoga tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero luego le respondió mientras se reía.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-bromeó-Qué bueno que estas aquí, me parece que vamos a necesitarte.

-Así parece -dijo Shun, soltándolo.

-Este lugar está hecho un caos. Ven-dijo Hyoga.

Shun obedeció y siguió a Hyoga a través de las hileras de camillas. Vio a cada uno de sus guerreros, la mayoría heridos, mientras que otros ayudaban a las enfermeras. Sintió una punzada de rabia que formó a un monstruo en su estómago. Pronto llegaron a donde estaba Ariel.

-No la lastimaron, pero los médicos dicen que está en coma. Sus signos vitales están muy por debajo de lo normal.

-¿Creen que pueda morir?- preguntó Shun.

-Eso es lo que tú nos vas a decir ahora-dijo Hyoga.

-Entiendo-respondió Shun.

Inmediatamente, el peliverde se quitó el guante negro y tocó la frente de la chica con la idea de entrar a su mente y verificar la vibración de su alma.

Al principio todo fue oscuridad, él no podía siquiera escuchar los latidos de la chica, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que estaba viva. Trató de ir más allá, cuando vio una de las barreras de Ariel, bloqueándole el camino. Repentinamente esta barrera estalló en un haz de luz que hundió a Shun en un profundo dolor, sintió como unas dagas gélidas penetraron en su mente y lo obligaron a soltarla. Estuvo a punto de caer en el piso cuando Hyoga lo sujetó, pero Shun estaba cegado por el dolor y punto de perder la conciencia.

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

Entre embestidas, jadeos, sudor y besos salvajes Fallen y Karin estaban a punto de alcanzar el mejor orgasmo de aquella sesión, cuando el moreno se detuvo repentinamente. Karin, quien estaba debajo de Fallen y rodeando su cintura con sus largas piernas, lo miró con franco asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Vamos, Fallen, no te detengas ahora!-exclamó Karin.

Pero, el poder Alpha no la estaba escuchando. Su mente voló lejos y se desprendió del momento al sentir el canal que se unió con él y los sonidos de voces extrañas estallaron dentro de su cabeza. Le tomó varios segundos controlar el torrente de información, para cuando terminó sonrió con malicia y miró a Karin.

-Qué comience el juego-dijo él, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?-preguntó ella, en tono molesto.

Fallen volvió a sonreír y atrapó los labios de la pelirroja para volver a lo que estaban.

En Mithrandir, en el segundo distrito, Shun seguía entre los brazos de Hyoga, con las manos en la cabeza y tratando desesperadamente de controlar el dolor. Los médicos se movían alrededor de él, por lo que el rubio lo levantó y todos se alejaron de la camilla donde Ariel estaba. El equipo médico corrió hasta la pelirrosa para atenderla y darle respiración artificial, ya que, al desprenderse Shun de ella, su corazón comenzó a fallar.

_-¡Me va a estallar la cabeza!- _pensó Shun.

Una de las enfermeras habilitó una camilla donde Hyoga colocó a Shun con ayuda de Gabriel. El peliverde sudaba frío y temblaba ligeramente. Pronto se encogió en la camilla mientras jadeaba de dolor.

-Shun-llamó Hyoga.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Al menos ya lograron estabilizar a Ariel-dijo Hyoga

De pronto, el cosmos de Shun se encendió involuntariamente. Hyoga, Gabriel y Zoe vieron el tatuaje comenzó crecer y trepar por su brazo hasta perderse debajo de la tela y reaparecer por su cuello y cubrir parte de su rostro. Gabriel tomó a Zoe y lentamente la puso detrás de él, mientras él y Hyoga se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

Observaron a Shun durante varios minutos. Respiraba con dificultad y el tatuaje brillaba con furia. Repentinamente regresó a su estado normal y Shun abrió los ojos. Poco a poco se sentó en la camilla y masajeó sus sienes para terminar de calmar el dolor. Hyoga, Zoe y Gabriel no estaban seguros de qué hacer.

-No pude ver la vibración de su alma. Una barrera la bloqueaba, supongo que lo usó como método de defensa contra las centinelas-dijo Shun.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí. Deberíamos tener una reunión lo más pronto posible. Estaré en la oficina- dijo Shun, sin mirarlo.

Luego, el peliverde bajó de la camilla y salió sin prestar atención a nadie más, Sabía que estaba dejando a los chicos sumamente preocupados y confundidos, pero tenía que salir de ahí, lo más pronto posible.

Afortunadamente, al activar el poder del Shinigami logró una ventana, una oportunidad mínima de escapar por unos minutos, los suficientes para pensar con claridad lo que tenía que hacer. Caminando por el pasillo, trató de no llevarse a nadie por delante, cuando tropezó con alguien. Por un segundo reconoció la larga cabellera negra y el cosmo calmado e imponente. Se volteó inmediatamente, pero ahora el pasillo estaba ocupado sólo por él.

Se concentró lo suficiente y logró sentir de nuevo esa cosmoenergía, un pequeño rastro de ella impregnaba el aire.

_-Será la Kamei- _pensó Shun, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era otra mala jugada de su mente.

Entró en la oficina, esperando encontrarse solo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que alguien se encontraba sentada en su silla, meciéndose de un lado para el otro y mirándolo con una lasciva y lujuriosa expresión en su rostro. La pelirroja, de ojos verdes se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta él.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó Shun.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un compañero?-preguntó Solange, con fingida inocencia.

-Sí, claro-dijo Shun, con sarcasmo-Bueno, ya visitaste, ahora vete antes de que nos metamos en algún problema.

Shun fue directo a su escritorio, apoyándose en él y cruzando los brazos, esperando a que ella se fuera, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso.

-Tan grosero como siempre- dijo ella, sonriéndole-Enterarte de que esa fulana armadura está aquí no parece haberte afectado en lo absoluto. Y eso que me jugué el cuello.

-Lo hiciste a propósito-dijo Shun, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no le respondió, pero él tampoco detuvo su acercamiento, así que Solange se atrevió a ir más allá, rodeando el cuello del peliverde con sus brazos. Él desvió un poco el rostro, movimiento que la chica aprovechó para acercarse a su cuello.

-¡Por supuesto! No me pareció justo que estuviesen considerando el no decirte nada, con lo que te molesta que te oculten cosas.

-Bueno, si me afectó pero sigo vivo, ya vez, la hierba mala no muere nunca-dijo Shun, mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello con un dedo.

-Ah, sí, eso es cierto. Hablando de hierbas mala, ¿Dónde está el mío? ¿O será que ya drenó con otra?- preguntó ella, susurrándole al oído sensualmente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vi a la niña esa saliendo de tu habitación esta mañana, con tu ropa. ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-No, nada. _Absolutamente nada._

-Uf…que triste suena eso.

- ¿No será que eso es lo que querías oír?- preguntó él, mirándola directamente.

-De hecho no necesitaba preguntar, puedo oler tu hambre-dijo ella.

-Hum… para ser el Ángel que castiga los pecados capitales, ¿No crees que te dejas llevar demasiado por uno de ellos?

-Lamento decirte que es culpa tuya, por ser tan jodidamente sexy.

Desde el momento en que la pelirroja se acercó, él comenzó a luchar contra el creciente deseo de su cuerpo, pero éste recordaba demasiado bien cada furtiva caricia de Solange. Toda su piel se encendía por la cercanía de la chica. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color, la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella se pegaba más a la dura musculatura del Shinigami. Él se giró y con una mano apartó lo que estuviese sobre el escritorio y la recostó sobre él. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas, mientras él apretaba sus muslos. Siguieron besándose, con furia, con pasión. Ella metió las manos debajo de la chaqueta, hasta llegar a la piel de su espalda, acariciándola primero, para provocarle escalofríos y luego enterrando las uñas, haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente de excitación. Sus jadeos se ahogaron en sus bocas, mientras se besaban fieramente.

Solange comenzó a jadear cuando sintió claramente la excitación del peliverde debajo de sus pantalones que le estorbaban.

Él estaba deseoso de perder los estribos, enviar todo al demonio, pero no podía. Además, pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, cuando tenía a Solange completamente entregada a él. Antes, la deseaba. Pero ahora, aún cuando su cuerpo le respondía perfectamente, sabía que no era lo mismo. Invadido de frustración apartó el rostro y golpeó el escritorio, atravesándolo, justo al lado de la cabeza de la chica. Luego, se levantó y se alejó de ella. Solange lo miraba entre confundida y molesta.

-¿De verdad vas a obedecer la orden de Hyoga?, ¡Oh, vamos, Shun!

-Vete, Sol´. Estoy harto de tener problemas y no quiero otro más. Ya sabes que no podemos hacer esto- dijo Shun, dándole la espalda.

-¡No quiero irme! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó ella, encarándolo-No pueden separarnos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer, no nos hablaremos más? No pueden hacer eso, sé que Hyoga no lo quiere, no entiendo cual es el maldito problema.

Shun tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente cuál es el problema. Además, Hyoga no me pidió que dejara de hablarte, eso jamás lo hará, pero nuestra relación tiene que cambiar.

Una sonora bofetada, cargada de rabia y frustración fue la respuesta de Solange. La ira lo invadió y por un momento, cegado por esto, tomó a la chica del cuello, mientras sus ojos brillaban amenazantes. Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Lujuria e Ira. Ese es el Shinigami que conozco- dijo ella.

-Pero no soy al que realmente quieres así que esto no tendría por qué ser tan difícil-siseó él, soltándola.

-Sí lo es, porque eres la persona más cercana a mí en este lugar.

-Empezamos sólo hablando ¿Verdad? Tendrá que seguir así y nada más.

-Duele-dijo ella, tratando de no llorar-Por lo visto no tendré a Adrian jamás y ahora tampoco a ti. Empiezo a odiar todo esto.

-Te equivocas, a mí siempre me tendrás.

-Sí, claro, hasta que esta niña termine de colarse en tu corazón.

Justo cuando Shun logró reaccionar, sorprendido por el comentario de la joven, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Era Gabriel y justo a su lado estaban Hyoga y Zoe.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Solange simplemente salió disparada de la habitación, sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante.

Al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de la pelinegra, el comentario de la pelirroja volvió a sonar en su cabeza. Sus ojos regresaron a su natural color verde, pero ella notó que estaban opacos, aunque no pudo ver más porque el chico desvió la mirada. Shun se sentó en el mueble, mientras apoyaba los codos en los muslos y esperaba el interrogatorio que jamás llegó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Zoe, sentándose a su lado.

Él sólo la miro, sonrió y asintió levemente.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué está la computadora en el suelo?- preguntó ella.

-Discutimos y la tropecé, es todo- dijo él.

El silencio de Gabriel y Hyoga era prueba clara de que sabían lo que había pasado.

-Hablamos con Misha. Está de acuerdo con lo de la reunión, veníamos a buscarte- dijo Gabriel, mientras veía a Zoe levantar la computadora

-Está bien. Deja eso, Zoe, yo lo arreglaré después- dijo Shun.

-Vámonos- Dijo Hyoga, abriendo la puerta.

Gabriel y Shun lo miraron con confusión, ambos esperaban que el rubio dijera algo, pero éste sólo abrió la puerta y le indicó a Zoe que saliera. Luego, Gabriel salió, mientras Shun se quedó sentado.

-Vamos. Después hablamos.- dijo Hyoga, suavemente.

Shun frunció el ceño, confundido. Hyoga sólo le sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shun.

Unos minutos después, cuando el grupo estuvo reunido y Solange entró, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de basilisco a Shun, la reunión comenzó. Esta vez, Zoe estaba con ellos.

-Muy bien, tú solicitaste esta reunión, Shun- dijo Janiel, el segundo Senescal.

-Creo que tenemos que entrenarlos más, no estamos listos para esta gente- dijo Shun.

-¿Los dices porque los tuyos cayeron todos?- preguntó Adrian, con tono burlón.

-Dije desde un principio que eran unos inútiles todos así que no me extraña que hayan caído, pero lo que quería decir es que si los míos son unos inútiles los suyos son peores. Además, ustedes también tienen que entrenar. Está claro que algo le hicieron a Ariel y ella es el tercer Ángel. No sé qué les pasará a ustedes si los atacan- dijo Shun.

-La habrán agarrado desprevenida-dijo Aron.

-Jamás deben bajar la guardia. Las dejaron entrar sin revisarlas, fue un error de ella no tomarlas en serio- dijo Hyoga.

-Si se supone que los números que tenemos indican nuestro nivel de fuerza y lograron lastimar a Ariel que es la tercera, a ustedes los masacrarán. Afortunadamente soy el único que se ha encontrado con esa gente.

-¿Estás diciendo que ustedes son los únicos fuertes en esta habitación?-Preguntó Adrian.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Adrian. Gabriel y Selene son fuertes, Zoe también, por los demás no respondo. Estas mujeres no son lo más poderoso que tiene ese grupo- dijo Shun.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Santos, el quinto Senescal.

-Hablé con ese tipo, el que las envió, no le importó en absoluto que ellas murieran. Cuando ellas atacaron a Ariel, ella estaba sola, pudieron esconderse y perderse, el imperio es demasiado grande. En cambio, salieron y atacaron directamente. Eso sólo nos dice una cosa.

-¿Qué nos dice, sabelotodo?- preguntó Adrian, con sarcasmo.

-¿Si yo soy un sabelotodo, qué eres tú, un ignorante?- preguntó Shun.

-Basta, Shun- dijo Hyoga.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo Mikael, el primer Senescal-Shun, continúa.

-Son carne de cañón, soldados rasos. Tenían una conexión psíquica con el líder, éste pudo avisarles, decirles que se escondieran, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, los envió adentrarse más a la boca del lobo. No haces eso si sabes que puedes perder a guerreros valiosos. A mi parecer, él sabía que ellas podían morir y para el momento en que atacaron o durante éste ellas cumplieron su función. Además, si conoce a la piedra blanca tanto como nosotros conocemos al loto negro, eso significa que sabe que somos doce.

La habitación se sumergió en el silencio, mientras el resto digería la información.

-Cuatro contra doce, no ganan jamás- susurró Hyoga.

Shun asintió, concordando con él.

-Bueno, ¿Qué propones?- preguntó Misha.

-Que entrenen. Un entrenamiento más arduo y exigente, a diferencia del que ya tuvieron, que no fue nada-dijo Shun.

-Podemos buscarlos, sabemos de ciertas localizaciones, aunque no específicas, pero podemos empezar por ahí. Si esperamos la batalla ellos nos tendrán en sus manos-Hyoga.

- Cierto, no podemos esperar que ellos vengan hasta acá, está claro que ya deben saber cómo entrar. Si vamos a proteger a las personas que viven aquí, tenemos que alejar al loto de ellos-dijo Gabriel.

-Me parece bien-dijo Misha.

-Lo que la princesa diga son órdenes para nosotros. Nos involucraremos en su entrenamiento-dijo Mikael.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó Shun, con incredulidad.

Mikael, sonrió con arrogancia.

-Debajo de estas ropas enormes no hay sólo huesos y piel, muchacho. No es la primera vez que nos topamos con el loto negro. ¿Cómo crees que ha estado protegida la princesa todo este tiempo?- preguntó Mikael.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Zoe.

-Que, de ser necesario, el loto negro se enfrentará a 25 Ángeles, porque nosotros también sabemos pelear- dijo Santos, sonriendo.

El resto de Ángeles los miró con asombro cuando estos encendieron por primera vez sus cosmos, todos de distintos colores, iluminando la habitación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estos cosmos les prueba a ustedes dos, Santos, que podemos pelear?- preguntó Mikael, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con arrogancia.

Hyoga y Shun sonrieron de la misma manera.

-Ahora esto se pondrá más interesante- dijo Hyoga.

**Ficha técnica:**

**Solange:**

Compañera de Adrian, es el onceavo Ángel.

Edad: 20 años.

Altura: 1.65 mts

País de origen: Francia.

Trabajo anterior: Desconocido.

Descripción: Blanca, cabello largo, rojo, ojos color verde. Es una chica alegre y muy segura de sí misma y de su feminidad, llamada por muchos como una de las mujeres más bellas de todo Mithrandir porque sus curvas bien proporcionadas. Es la compañera de Adrian, por quien siente algo especial, aunque no correspondido, aparentemente y tiene una furtiva relación con Shun.


	16. Resumen nº 2

RESUMEN Nº2-CRÓNICAS.

Bueno espero q hayan pasado un buen año y que el siguiente sea mucho mejor para todos nosotros. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que hasta yo necesité un resumen jejeje, así que aquí se los traigo para que nos pongamos todos al día ^^ Cuídense y disfrútenlo, subí también el siguiente capítulo.

Hyoga y Shun son los sobrevivientes de la llamada "Guerra de los pilares", son lo único que queda con vida de la orden de Athena. Una organización, antes desconocida, aparece para proteger lo que queda de la humanidad y reúne a hombres y mujeres que están dispuestos a servir de guardianes. No son santos o ninjas, sus poderes son diferentes, cuyo origen por ahora es desconocido, pero eso cambiará pronto. Ellos trabajan en parejas, a excepción de Shun, quien trabaja solo o con Hyoga y Ariel. Se los llama Ángeles y hasta ahora sólo hemos visto una mínima parte del poder de Shun como Angel negro o Shinigami.

Selene revisa los recuerdos de Zoe y ven que fue prisionera del loto negro durante 19 años. Shun ve sus recuerdos también, a su hermano, su relación, su entrenamiento, a Fallen…

Zoe pasa prueba tras prueba para luego enfrentar su mayor miedo, la muerte, y convertirse finalmente en la compañera de Shun, quien se plantea muchas preguntas con respeto a la pelinegra y las emociones que ésta despierta en él. Por otro lado el loto negro sigue haciendo sus movidas.

Luego, Misha le revela a Zoe que su poder, ya latente dentro de ella, es el de la vida, El Angel del a vida, cuya misión es proteger y sanar las almas, no los cuerpos. Tiene la capacidad de inyectar vida a un alma moribunda y de regresar el alma al cuerpo en caso de que aún no sea su momento y las "alas rotas": almas que han sido afectadas por un dolor tan grande que se quiebran. Además, le cuenta también que ella es la fuente del poder de los Ángeles. Es un Avatar, un espíritu de la naturaleza que está para defender a la humanidad y que cada hombre y mujer recibe su poder según su personalidad, fuerza o condición especial.

Una vez que Zoe se convierte en la compañera de Shun, los sentimientos entre comienzan a crecer y su entrenamiento empieza.

Por último, el loto negro lanza otro ataque, llevando a Shun a revelar parte de su lado más oscuro, a los senescales a mostrar sus cosmoenergias antes escondidas y a Hyoga a tomar una decisión con respeto a la situación del Shinigami.


	17. Crónica 14

_**Crónica 14.**_

_**El trabajo del Shinigami. Quienes te esperan del otro lado.**_

Después de la reunión, Shun regresó, junto con Zoe a la sección médica de su distrito. Se quitó la chaqueta negra, se arremangó la camisa blanca y ayudó en todo lo que pudo al cuerpo médico. Zoe no dejaba de observarlo, apoyándolo siempre que podía.

Tuvo tiempo de detallarlo, mientras él ayudaba a detener una hemorragia. Se sostenía el cabello con una bandana blanca, por lo que su rostro estaba despejado.

Sus rasgos eran finos, rectos y suaves. Los labios rosados y los brillantes ojos verdes destacaban sobre la piel blanca. Bajando la mirada, pudo contemplar los antebrazos cuyos músculos se marcaban, al igual que las venas sobre el dorso de las manos.

En más de una ocasión, Zoe fue interrumpida por alguna enfermera que precisaba pasar por donde ella estaba, pero cada vez que estaba sin hacer nada, se dedicaba a lo mismo: observarlo.

No todos sus hombres se salvaron. Pronto, llegó el momento de ayudar a algunos cruzar al otro lado. Shun ordenó que enviaran al primero a la gran sala, justo al lado de la sección médica, mientras Zoe lo miró, confundida.

-Esto es parte de mi trabajo-respondió él.

-¿Puedo…ver?

-Sí, si quieres.

La pelinegra asintió y siguió al pequeño grupo de enfermeros y a Shun a la otra habitación. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero veía al hombre, aunque semiconsciente, temblando de miedo. Alternó la mirada entre el herido en una silla de ruedas y Shun, quien estaba frente a él a un par de metros. El rostro del peliverde era inescrutable, pero ella podía sentir pesar en el ambiente, emanando de su alma.

-¿Qué…que vas a hacer?-susurró.

Shun no la escuchó, se acercó al hombre que ahora yacía despierto y lo miraba con franco terror.

-Todo está bien-dijo Shun, suavemente.

El hombre comenzó a llorar y asintió, a sabiendas de lo que sucedía.

-Yo…Teniente…

Antes de percatarse, las mejillas de Zoe estaban cubiertas por sus lágrimas.

La pelinegra vio como el hombre aún trataba, en medio de su dolor, de mantener su postura frente a su teniente. Vio respeto y admiración en su mirada, detrás del sufrimiento y el miedo.

La mirada de Shun era amable y suave. Puso la mano sobre el hombro el moribundo y activó su cosmos. De su brazo salió la energía violeta que atravesó suavemente el pecho del hombre, para luego mostrar la hojilla de la guadaña saliendo de su espalda.

-Toma su alma, Tamashiigari-susurró.

Zoe se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras el hombre lentamente sonrió, miró hacia algún punto detrás de Shun y cerró los ojos, cayendo pesadamente entre sus brazos. La guadaña brilló, mostrándole a Zoe que ya se había llevado el alma del hombre, y luego desapareció.

Shun no dijo nada, ni se movió, pero la rabia y la frustración lo invadieron al caer en cuenta de que uno de sus hombres había muerto.

Pasadas las horas la situación no mejoró. Los guerreros siguieron muriendo, cada encuentro con el Shinigami era peor que el anterior; algunos aceptaban su destino con firmeza, le presentaban sus respetos a su líder, mientras que otros rogaban cuando Zoe sabía que no estaba en manos de Shun el dejarles la vida. Su tiempo ya había terminado.

Aún faltaban tres hombres, cuyas heridas eran demasiado graves como para que tuviesen una oportunidad, cuando Shun pidió un descanso. Zoe no se había movido de su lugar, absolutamente abrumada por la capacidad del peliverde de desempeñar un trabajo como aquel, una carga tan pesada y no dejarse llevar o quebrarse por las súplicas de sus propios hombres.

Las enfermeras salieron de la sala y Zoe vio a Shun bajar la cabeza por primera vez, dejando ver el cansancio que tenia. Había estado trabajando durante siete horas seguidas, sin detenerse. Dejó la guadaña recostada sobre su cuerpo y se llevó una mano a la cintura y los dedos de la otra al puente de la nariz.

-¿Cómo…como puedes hacer eso?-preguntó Zoe

Shun levantó la vista lentamente y ambos se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos.

-Es mi trabajo-respondió secamente.

Luego, el peliverde se dio la vuelta, mientras la rabia y la tristeza lo consumían poco a poco. No quería quebrarse frente a ella, pero las muertes de sus hombres lo habían afectado más de lo que él imaginaba.

-¿Dónde demonios estaba yo cuando esto pasó?

-Shun…

-No esperaba que murieran tantos. Veinte hombres…

Zoe vio como Shun se pasaba las manos entre sus cabellos, aun dándole la espalda.

-Veinte personas, todas estaban a mi cargo…

-Shun.

Zoe caminó hasta quedar frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Estas forzándote demasiado-dijo Zoe

-¡Perdí a veinte personas, Zoe! ¡Esto está muy mal, no debieron haber muerto, yo tenía que estar ahí!-dijo Shun, quitándose las manos de la chica de encima.

-¡Deja de culparte!-exclamó Zoe-¡No quiero que hagas eso!

-Esto es demasiado para ti, será mejor que vayas con Hyoga-dijo Shun, apartándose de ella.

-¡No!

-Zoe…

-¡No, no quiero dejarte solo! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

La pelinegra volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez tomándolo desprevenido por las palabras que había dicho y sorprendiéndolo con su enorme deseo de mantenerse a su lado aún cuando no soportaba ver aquellos hombres morir.

-Por favor. Shun, te sientes solo, puedo verlo-dijo ella, acariciando sus mejillas-Déjame estar contigo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, entregándose por completo a los ojos del otro. Shun sentía paz y tranquilidad cuando se sumergía en los ojos dorados de la chica, mientras que Zoe sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo se encendía de vida. Cada uno era el refugio del otro sin saberlo.

Finalmente, Shun se sentó en el piso, antes de que sus piernas perdieran el agarre. Chistó al pensar con ironía que él creía haber cambiado, pero esta situación le mostraba que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de siempre, que lloraba por cada muerte contemplada por sus ojos.

Antes de que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, bajó la cabeza. Zoe lo abrazó y llevó su rostro hasta su pecho, donde Shun se recostó suavemente, ignorando inocentemente el alarmante lugar donde posaba la mejilla. Se dejó llevar por la sensación, como su piel se erizaba con la cercanía de la chica, el suave olor a flores frescas que emanaba de Zoe. Pronto notó que los latidos del corazón de la pelinegra rápidamente se aceleraban, devolviéndolo a su triste realidad: él la ponía nerviosa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada era apagada, triste. Suspiró y se apartó de ella, aún cabizbajo.

-No puedes estar conmigo si me tienes tanto miedo-susurró él.

Zoe se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los puños sobre su regazo. Bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que Shun tenía razón. Sin embargo, se odiaba por sentirse así, desde el primer momento que se topara con Shun había sido lo mismo: siempre temiéndole, pero al mismo tiempo, sin poder apartarse demasiado de él ni mirar a nadie más que no fuera el peliverde. Por alguna razón, le resultaba tan atrayente como temible.

Aún así, estaba decidida a quedarse a su lado, así que levantó el rostro y volvió a tomar el de Shun para obligarlo suavemente a mirarla. La visión del peliverde con los ojos rayados por las lágrimas, ligeramente enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas, sin un ápice de arrogancia o malicia, sólo con la tristeza marcada en cada rasgo de su rostro, la dejó simplemente sin aliento.

-Eres…precioso-dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.

Shun aún no se acostumbraba a la aplastante sinceridad de Zoe, por lo que se sonrojó hasta las pestañas. De pronto, para desgracia suya, entró Gabriel a la habitación, seguido por supuesto de Hyoga.

Zoe se apartó de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shun lo sabía. Hyoga carraspeó y Gabriel le guiñó un ojo. El Shinigami los fulminó con la mirada, pero aquello le serviría de poco contra esos dos.

-Me avisaron sobre el saldo de muertes-dijo Hyoga, suavemente.

Shun ni siquiera le respondió, aquello lo ponía de muy mal humor. Se levantó y tomó la guadaña del piso.

-Dile a las enfermera que envíe a los que faltan-dijo Shun, levantando ligeramente el rostro hacia Zoe.

-¿Me dejarás quedarme contigo?

-…Sí quieres. Es tu decisión-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí quiero-afirmó ella.

Tanto Gabriel como Hyoga y Shun quedaron ligeramente asombrados por la determinación de Zoe. Aunque los tres notaron a leguas el nerviosismo de la chica, sólo dos entendieron la verdadera razón.

-Está bien. Ve por los que faltan entonces-dijo Shun.

Luego, cuando los tres hombres quedaron solos, Shun se cargó la Guadaña al hombro, como indicándole a Gabriel que estaba dispuesto a usarla y no con los moribundos precisamente. El moreno sonrió con nerviosismo y entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Hyoga se cruzó de brazos, captando lo mismo, aunque no se intimidara por la silenciosa amenaza del peliverde.

Dos enfermeras entraron rápidamente, guiando una camilla hacia la habitación. Hyoga y Gabriel se apartaron para dejar pasar a la pelinegra que lideraba la marcha. El hombre estaba tan mal herido que yacía inconsciente por orden de Shun.

-¿Cómo…cómo sabes que ya no hay nada que hacer?-preguntó Zoe.

Shun entendía la angustia de Zoe: para los ojos de cualquiera era como si Shun tomara la decisión de quitarles la vida.

-¿Este es el hombre que ordené que lo indujeran al coma?-preguntó Shun

-Sí-respondió una de las enfermeras.

-Bien, yo puedo encargarme solo-dijo Shun.

Las enfermeras asintieron y se retiraron, dejando solos a los Ángeles y al hombre en coma.

-Mi trabajo es, entre otras cosas, ayudar a las almas a cruzar al otro lado, para que no se queden vagando en este mundo, apegados a sus familias y no sufran más de la cuenta.

-¿Cuándo sabes que es muy tarde, que no hay nada más que hacer?

-Sus almas me lo dicen. Cuando no es seguro que ya sea tarde, verifico primero la vibración de sus almas, si es muy alta, todavía tienen una oportunidad. Cuando es muy baja…bueno, ya lo ves. Cuando están muriendo y no hay vueltas atrás, el color de su alma cambia y es cuando puedo verlo sin tener que verificar nada-dijo Shun, mirando hacia la camilla.

-¿Cuál color adquieren?-preguntó Zoe

-…Creo que tu deberías poder verlo-dijo Shun.

Luego, el peliverde le entregó la Guadaña a Hyoga y regresó al lado de la pelinegra.

-Haremos un ejercicio-dijo Shun

-¿Qué? Pero, este hombre…

-Está en coma, no siente dolor. Di esa orden para que no sufriera más. ¿Lista?-dijo Shun.

-…Supongo-dijo Zoe, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Cierra los ojos y trata de verlo a él en tu mente. Concéntrate en lo que sientes y dilo en voz alta. Toma el tiempo que necesites.

Luego, Shun se colocó detrás de ella y lentamente se alejó un par de metros hasta apoyarse en la pared y cruzarse de brazos. Hyoga y Gabriel también guardaban silencio. Aunque ellos ya habían visto a Shun desempeñando su trabajo como Shinigami, siempre les parecía igual de emocionante.

La pelinegra, al principio estaba nerviosa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero siguió las órdenes de Shun al pie de la letra. Después de varios segundos de intensa concentración, Zoe logró sentir distintos focos de energía, auras de colores. Recordó que sólo había cuatro personas aparte de ella, pero las otras presencias tenían forma humana y estaban esparcidas por la habitación.

-Hay…otras almas aquí-dijo Zoe.

Hyoga y Gabriel vieron a Shun asentir lentamente.

-Están esperándolo-dijo Shun, mientras se acercaba lentamente-él ha perdido a muchas personas, seres queridos. Ellos lo recibirán.

Zoe sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se le erizó la piel al sentir el suave roce de la mano de Shun sobre su brazo y pegó un ligero sobresalto que el peliverde percibió perfectamente.

La pelinegra jadeó al sentir el cuerpo del peliverde a escasos centímetros del suyo, se le erizó todo el vello de la nuca y espalda cuando su propio cosmos chocó con el de Shun y le mostró una gama de sensaciones nuevas e indescriptibles.

_-Tanta fuerza…tanta tristeza…_

Luego, Shun tomó su mano izquierda suavemente y la levantó.

-Cuando sientas un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, te habrás conectado con su energía. Después de eso, abre los ojos lentamente-dijo Shun.

El peliverde volvió a alejarse, esta vez sólo unos pasos. Ciertamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca antes había enseñado a alguien a ver almas, la única que tenía un poder parecido era Selene, sólo que ella veía almas de personas vivas, a diferencia de Shun. Él sólo se dejó guiar por su instinto, aparentemente estaba resultando.

Después de pocos segundos, Zoe sintió el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y luego pudo ver el color del alma del hombre en la camilla. Todo lo demás dejó de existir, sólo podía ver al guerrero frente a ella y todas sus emociones la embargaron. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. El deseo de librar a esa alma de su sufrimiento encendió su cosmos, pero el cúmulo de sensaciones era demasiado fuerte y las piernas flaquearon.

Hyoga y Gabriel se movieron, pero Shun estaba más cerca y fue quien la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. La cargó y la llevó hasta donde estaban los otros dos, depositándola suavemente entre los brazos del español.

-Abre los ojos, Zoe-dijo Shun.

La pelinegra obedeció, y ambos vieron los ojos de un color blanquecino y lechoso.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Zoe-llamó Shun

La chica no le respondió, solo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y hundió el rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-¿Qué sucede, Shun?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Está conectada con él.

Luego, el peliverde tomó la Guadaña que cargaba Hyoga y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la camilla.

-Nunca me ha gustado ver eso-dijo Gabriel.

Antes de que terminara la frase, la Guadaña zumbó al girar en el aire, sobre la cabeza de Shun y atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo, llevándose con ella el alma del hombre y rompiendo la conexión de éste con la chica.

Como si acaba de despertar de un sueño, Zoe abrió los ojos de pronto. Shun respiró de alivio cuando vio los orbes dorados de la pelinegra. La guadaña desapareció, regresando al tatuaje, mientras el peliverde se acercaba un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-¿Estás bien?

Gabriel la dejó posar las botas negras sobre el suelo. Ella no dejaba de mirar al hombre, atónita con la cantidad de emociones ajenas que había sentido. Luego, fijó la vista en Shun y éste sonrió, como queriendo consolarla.

-No puedes dejar que las emociones te arrastren o perderás el enfoque. Pero, es tu primera vez, créeme también me pasó y yo tuve que salir solo de ese "embudo" así que…vamos bien-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanto Zoe como Hyoga notaron que el aparente buen humor, sólo le llegaba a la sonrisa, puesto que su mirada seguía siendo triste y opaca. Gabriel, por su parte, jamás lo vio tan cansado.

-¿Tú…sientes todo eso, cada vez que ayudas a cruzar a alguien?

Shun asintió.

-Tantas emociones, tanto dolor, tristeza, nostalgia… ¿cómo lo resistes?

-No lo sé-cortó Shun-¿Viste el color de su alma? Me parece que tú deberías poder ver todas las almas en general, pero deberías aprender que cada una tiene un color diferente, en especial cuando están muriendo.

-Sí, era gris.

-Opaco, apagado. Mientras más vida pierden, su brillo se desvanece-dijo Shun, mirando la camilla-Bueno, el que sigue…

-¡No!-exclamó Zoe, de pronto.

Hyoga y Gabriel caminaban hacia la camilla, para sacarla, cuando Zoe los sorprendió con su exclamación. Los tres se voltearon hacia ella, esperando por una buena explicación.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Zoe, que…?

-¡Tu alma está gris! No tanto como la de ese hombre, la tuya aún brilla, pero es gris también-dijo Zoe.

Shun relajó el semblante cuando vio la mirada angustiada de la pelinegra. Hyoga se puso un poco más pálido y Gabriel se interesó de pronto por el decorado de la pared.

-_Hierba mala nunca muere_, Zoe. Hubiera muerto hace años si fuera por eso. No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de cruzar todavía.

Hyoga respiró aliviado al escuchar al peliverde hablar con tanta seguridad y tranquilidad, aunque la punzada de angustia seguía ahí.

-Terminemos con esto ¿Está bien?-dijo Shun, guiñándole un ojo a Hyoga.

Los tres asintieron y se prepararon para sacar la camilla y continuar con el trabajo.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, después de la larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo, Shun estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de aquella habitación, simplemente observando la hermosa armadura divina del dragón.

Tan distraído estaba admirando los colores y los destellos de brillo que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Al fin te encuentro-dijo Hyoga-Aunque debo decir que es el último lugar donde pensé que estarías.

Alzó la vista repentinamente, al escuchar la voz animada del rubio. Éste cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Shun suspiró, esperando de nuevo el regaño por lo sucedido en su oficina.

-Todo el mundo te anda buscando, desapareciste, literalmente, después de que dejaste a Zoe con las chicas durante la cena-dijo Hyoga, mientras miraba la armadura.

-Debe estar aliviada, se la pasa a punto del infarto cada vez que está conmigo-dijo Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y esto te molesta?-preguntó Hyoga, enarcando una ceja.

-Ni siquiera pienso en eso.

Hyoga sonrió con picardía, mientras Shun miraba hacia el otro lado, ocultando inútilmente un leve sonrojo.

-¿Cuándo vas a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó esta mañana?-preguntó Shun.

-Esperaba no tener que hacerlo sino que me lo contaras voluntariamente. Siento que me tratas como si fuera _"tu capitán"_ y sabes que no lo soy, no para ti.

Shun lo miró por varios segundos y luego sonrió.

-No lo eres. No pasó nada, me detuve. No quiero problemas con los demás. Tampoco busqué a Sol´.

Hyoga volvió a mirar hacia la armadura y ambos se mantuvieron callados.

-Ya lo sabía. Por eso no pregunté.

-tsk… ¿Hablaste con Sol?

-No. Cuando te dije que involucrarte con ella pondría en peligro su conexión con Adrian, me prometiste que no alentarías más su acercamiento ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesito saber sobre el tema. Me dijiste que no lo harías y te creo, no quiero saber nada más. Sé que esperabas el regaño como si fueras un niño pequeño, pero no lo eres.

Shun miró a Hyoga durante varios segundos, pero el rubio estaba enfocado en la armadura. Fijo la vista al mismo punto y sonrió.

-Gracias. Ahora vamos a comer-dijo Shun levantándose de pronto-Me di cuenta de que llegaste tarde y no comiste nada, así que te esperé.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Hyoga, tomando la mano de Shun para levantarse.

-Sí. Vamos.

Luego, ambos salieron y dejaron la armadura del Dragón sola. Más tarde la Kamei se encendería y haría resonar a las otra cuatro: el Cisne y Andrómeda en Mithrandir y el Pegaso y Fénix en otras partes del mundo


	18. Crónica 15

_**Nota: Holaaaa, gente! Esperando que aun anden por ahí, disfrutando de las historias que se publican en esta página, les dejo dos capis más de este fic. No les pediré disculpas porque dudo que las merezca, me fui por mucho tiempo, pero bueno, por si aun quieren leer…Espero que los disfruten. Besos. **_

_**Crónica 15.**_

_**El entrenamiento**__** de los Ángeles. Shun: ¿Un Ángel o un Demonio?**_

La siguiente semana transcurriría como si nada estuviese pasando, excepto para los Ángeles que tuvieron que acatar las órdenes de sus superiores y entrenar. Si pensaron que el entrenamiento se establecería en consideración a sus capacidades y tiempo disponible, estaban tristemente equivocados.

Nunca los grupos de apoyo de cada distrito estuvieron tan ocupados como ahora, y nunca antes Shun se divirtió tanto a expensas de aquellas pobres almas que consideraban ese dichoso entrenamiento algo bastante inhumano. Ellos no lo sabían, al menos el peliverde tenía la delicadeza, por orden estricta de Hyoga, de no burlarse de sus fallidos intentos de romper una roca, en sus caras.

Hyoga decidió dividir los grupos, según la capacidad de cada Ángel para entenderse con Shun y el límite de paciencia de éste, por lo que Esmeralda, Gabriel, Hannabi, Aron y Zoe fueron los más, o menos, afortunados. Selene, Alain, Adrian y Solange quedaron en manos del rubio. Ariel seguía en coma.

Tres días después de arduo entrenamiento, sólo Selene, Adrian, Gabriel, Esmeralda y Zoe habían logrado resquebrajar la roca.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Shun, no se puede romper una roca con la mano!-lloriqueó Hannabi.

El grupo del Shinigami había tomado el terreno baldío, mientras el de Hyoga descansaba. Estos estaban al borde del bosque, todos sentados, con las chaquetas abiertas, los que aún la llevaban, sudorosos, cansados y con las manos rotas. El rubio, cruzado de brazos, sólo los miraba y sonreía casi con compasión. Casi.

Aún recordaba cada clase de su maestro y le asombraba ver como ellos lograron soportar aquello hasta el punto de que romper una simple roca era pan comido. Volvió la vista hacia el grupo de Shun cuando escuchó a Hannabi replicar por quinta vez, al ver que la dichosa roca le ganaba la partida. Le asombraba aún más la paciencia de Shun y el hecho de traer al presente aquel entrenamiento, tan ligado a su pasado, sin quebrarse.

El peliverde volteó de nuevo al escuchar a la pequeña y al ver la mirada de éste, Hyoga pensó que quizá se había adelantado a los hechos: Shun estaba a punto de perder los estribos y dejar en ridículo a todo mundo.

-¿Dices que es imposible?-preguntó el peliverde

-¡Sí, lo digo, igual que todo el mundo!-exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Shun asintió y caminó hacia Hyoga, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los guantes negros.

-Elijan una roca-le dijo al grupo de Hyoga.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceó Alain.

-Qué elijan una roca-repitió.

El grupo miró a Hyoga, como buscando algún tipo de apoyo, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. Shun le entregó la chaqueta, los guantes y la camisa blanca, dejando su torso descubierto.

Adrian puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

-Muy bien, dijiste una roca, pero no de qué tamaño, así que…

-No importa el tamaño. Eso sí, después de esto, no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja más-dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, destruye esa saliente de allá. Es una roca-dijo Adrian, imitando su pose.

Los suspiros de decepción, rumores y negaciones no se hicieron esperar. Shun sonrió ligeramente al enfocarse en la mirada retadora de Adrian, pensando que aún a pesar de sus diferencias, el pelinegro le agradaba, precisamente por la falta de respeto y miedo hacia él. Ignorando por unos segundos las réplicas de sus compañeros, Adrian frunció el ceño al notar la leve, pero sincera, sonrisa del peliverde.

-Vamos, Adrian, no es para tanto-masculló Aron.

-Es imposible…

-Eso debe tener como unos quince metros de altura…

-Si destruyo algún ecosistema, será tu culpa, Adrian-dijo Shun.

Luego, para asombro de todos, Shun se dirigió a la saliente.

-Va a destruirse el brazo, Hyoga, detenlo-dijo Solange.

El rubio no obedeció, sólo siguió viendo a Shun acercarse hasta su objetivo. Zoe no quería decir nada, pero una vez que se sobrepuso del calor que le produjo ver a Shun sin camisa, también se asustó. Ya tenía ubicado con la vista el kit de primeros auxilios. Gabriel, por su parte, ya conocía las bondades del cosmos y no ponía en duda lo que Hyoga o Shun dijeran, por lo que sonrió socarronamente al pensar que aquello seria emocionante, como lo era todo lo relacionado con el peliverde.

-Cállense, miren y aprendan-dijo Hyoga, calmadamente.

El grupo volvió la vista hacia adelante, cuando vieron a Shun haciendo lo que para ellos rayaba en lo ridículo: golpeó la saliente en un punto, pero aquel golpe ni siquiera se escuchó y a esa distancia pareció absolutamente absurdo. Luego, el peliverde pegó un brinco hacia atrás y cayó a escasos metros de distancia de la saliente. El grupo volvió la vista hacia Hyoga, como preguntándose qué se suponía que tenían que ver, pero éste sólo sonrió ligeramente. De pronto, se sobresaltaron al escuchar como la tierra parecía abrirse en dos.

-¿Qué demo…?-susurró Aron.

No era la tierra lo que se abría en canal, sino la saliente. Una fisura se abrió camino hacia el cielo, seguido de un derrumbe de rocas que cayeron justo donde Shun estuviese cinco segundos antes.

Gabriel, Zoe y Hyoga sonrieron, casi de orgullo, mientras que el resto sintió como sus esperanzas se caían a pedazos igual que la saliente. Ahí quedaba toda posibilidad de escapar de aquel entrenamiento.

Shun, por su parte, llegó hasta Hyoga y recibió la camisa blanca que se puso sin abotonarse, mientras veía los rostros desanimados de los Ángeles. Gabriel se acercó a él, junto con Zoe y Esmeralda, el moreno le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Listo para aburrirme un rato más?-preguntó Shun, guiñándole un ojo.

-Te sorprenderás, vas a ver-dijo Gabriel, sonriendo con picardía.

El resto no parecía tan entusiasmado, lo cual molestó a Hyoga.

-Oigan, esto es serio. La vida de muchas personas depende de nosotros y si ustedes no son capaces de soportar esa carga, entonces renuncien ahora y no nos hagan perder el tiempo como idiotas.

El tono del rubio fue tan duro y afilado que incluso Shun guardó silencio y respeto.

-¿Y quienes salvarían al mundo, ustedes cinco?-preguntó Adrian, con tono burlón.

-No te preocupes por eso, Adrian…no sería la primera vez-dijo Hyoga, secamente.

Dicho esto, el rubio se cargó la chaqueta de Shun en el hombro y empezó a caminar, dispuesto a salir de ahí, alejarse de ellos, molesto y fastidiado por su actitud. Shun, Gabriel, Esmeralda y Zoe lo siguieron en silencio, mientras regresaban a las puertas del distrito trece.

-Eso fue increíble-susurró Zoe a Shun.

El peliverde sonrió, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente, cosa que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para Hyoga. Afortunadamente, el rubio no tenía súper oído o habría captado su corazón acelerándose.

De nuevo en Mithrandir, los Ángeles continuaron su trabajo y entrenamiento. Ese mismo día en la noche, después de la cena y de que todo el grupo se dirigiera a sus respectivas habitaciones, Shun se acercó hasta Gabriel, quien extrañamente se había mantenido callado durante casi todo el día.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shun, caminando a su lado.

-Sí, no pasa nada-dijo Gabriel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Se supone que tengo que créemelo?-chistó Shun.

-Es que…será mi cumpleaños en pocos días…

-Cuatro días, sí, lo sé ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿Sabes la fecha de mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué yo no sé la tuya?-preguntó Gabriel, entre conmovido y sorprendido.

-No celebro eso ya-dijo Shun.

El tono seco del peliverde le indicó a Gabriel que no debía ahondar más en ese tema. Sin embargo, Shun sí tenía pensado continuar.

-Aún no me has dicho qué tienes y te aviso que no te dejaré entrar a tu habitación hasta que me digas-dijo Shun, guiñándole un ojo.

-Es que estaba pensando que mi cumpleaños coincide siempre con las Ferias de San Fermín, específicamente con una celebración que se llama El encierro. Anteriormente se le llamaba La Entrada y los pastores navarros traían a los toros de lidia desde La Ribera de Navarra hasta la plaza mayor, que servía de coso taurino al no existir una plaza de toros. Luego, muchos de estos pastores iban con caballos y palos guiando los toros, hasta que, por juego, algunas personas empezaron a correr delante de ellos. Así nació El Encierro. Ahora es una celebración enorme, donde muchísima gente participa y sólo tienes dos opciones: o corres o corres.

Shun notó que mientras más hablaba sobre su país, más emocionado Gabriel estaba.

-Son 600 kilos de poder y fuerza que corren detrás de ti y eso es el peso de sólo uno, son seis Toros y ocho cabestros, todos queriendo llegar al mismo sitio que tú y no les importa pasarte por encima si tienen que hacerlo.

-Suena peligroso.

-Lo es, si caes no puedes levantarte porque si se fijan en ti, te cornean hasta que dejes de moverte. ¿Qué no es emocionante, Shun? Estás acorralado, obligado a ser más rápido que ellos, llegar antes o morir.

La emoción de Gabriel era francamente contagiosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos dorados se apagaron rápidamente, mientras dejaba caer los hombros. A Shun le pareció un niño al que le acababan de quitar su dulce favorito.

-Pero ya no se hace, tenemos a la comunidad Hindú demasiado cerca. Ellos hacen reverencias a los toros y vacas cada vez que los ven.

-Oh, no creo que sea buena idea ponerle la cabeza en el piso a 600 kilos de músculos-dijo Shun, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Exacto-dijo Gabriel, suspirando-Bueno, por eso estoy así, como puedes ver, no es nada serio. ¿Me dejas entrar a mi habitación ahora, Teniente?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro, adelante-dijo Shun, apartándose.

Luego, Esmeralda se despidió de Gabriel. Zoe notó que se besaban en la boca de una forma tan enternecedora y amorosa que su corazón dio un brinco y automaticamente enfocó a Shun y su piel se erizó. Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones, sólo quedaron el peliverde, Hyoga y Zoe. Ella esperaba al Shinigami, sabía que aquel no era el pasillo donde ellos dormían, pero éste parecía haber entablado una guerra de miradas con Hyoga, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, plantado frente a él y enarcando una ceja.

-Sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Hyoga.

Shun no le respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con picardía.

-Buenas noches, capitán-dijo él.

-Sí, claro, huye ahora, cobarde-masculló Hyoga, bromeando.

El peliverde sonrió como si fuese un niño pequeño atrapado en plena travesura. Tomó a Zoe de la mano y la jaló lejos de Hyoga, mientras éste veía como se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró, e inició su camino a su propia habitación, ya imaginándose los futuros problemas con los hindús.

Después de escasos minutos, Zoe reconoció el pasillo donde ellos dormían, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención y ponía su corazón a millón era sentir la mano suave del peliverde tomando la suya. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y por la sensación y antes de notarlo, Shun se detuvo, haciéndola chocar con su espalda.

-Niña, te la pasas en la luna-reprendió Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída.

-¿Por?

-Por tu mano-dijo ella, bajando la vista.

Fue cuando Shun notó que tenía a Zoe tomada de la mano, a saber desde cuándo, ni cuenta se había dado. Hizo el intento de soltarla, pero ella se le adelantó, sólo para llevar su mano hasta su mejilla, cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la caricia.

-Eres tan cálido-susurró ella.

Shun no pronunciaba el menor monosílabo. Sentía que su corazón saldría a patadas de su pecho, su espalda se erizaba y sus mejillas se encendían como bombillas de navidad.

Ella, por su parte, estaba tan nerviosa como él, aunque no lo supiera. Pese a eso, adoraba la sensación de que él la tocara y eso superaba, aunque por poco, el nerviosismo que Shun le provocaba. Así, siguió con los ojos cerrados, acariciando suave y lentamente su mejilla con la palma, sin preocuparse por nada más.

Shun, por su parte, se debatía entre el dolor en su pecho, su alarma _anti- invasores del espacio personal _ y el enorme placer de poder sentir la mejilla suave y caliente de la chica. Estaba cerca de perder los estribos, pero era el mismo miedo a la intimidad unida a los sentimientos lo que lo aferraba al piso como si hubiese echado raíces.

Santa ventaja de los humanos: tener dos pies y poder caminar hacia los árboles.

Zoe, llevada por los deseos de su corazón, se aferró al pecho de Shun y apoyó en él su cabeza, hundiéndose en su calor y sintiéndose embargada por todas las sensaciones nuevas que su cuerpo experimentaba. Luego, recordó el beso entre la rubia y Gabriel y se preguntó cómo se sentiría aquello.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Shun la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí lo más que podía, al tiempo que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aroma de su largo cabello negro.

Ella podía escuchar perfectamente los salvajes latidos del corazón de Shun, pero la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo que poco le importó pensar en las razones; de ser por ella estarían así, en la misma posición por eones de tiempo.

…..

Mientras en Mihtrandir amanecía, en Canadá, el paisaje del cielo estrellado y los edificios abandonados, vistos desde la azotea del departamento, era fantástico. Le encantaba la sensación de desolación y terror que la presencia del loto negro causaba en los corazones de las personas que aún trataban de sobrevivir en su hogar.

La piedra blanca jamás se ha adentrado tanto en el territorio de Canadá, a fin de evitar sufrir una humillante derrota, aseguraba Fallen. Los Ángeles le repugnaban, le parecían tan insignificantes, Santos aburridos y estúpidos. Sólo uno resultaba lo suficientemente interesante como para llevare toda su atención, pese a los apasionados esfuerzos de su compañera por satisfacerlo.

Fallen estaba sentado sobre un sillón de cuero, completamente desnudo, sólo la luz de la luna brillaba levemente sobre su piel morena y la pelirroja estaba sobre él, deshaciéndose en besos y acaricias. Sin embargo, Fallen estaba demasiado distraído como para responder a la demanda de su pareja.

-Es suficiente, me rindo-dijo ella, apartándose-¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan distraído?

Fallen tenía el codo en el apoyabrazos del sillón y se rascaba la barbilla mientras veía al horizonte. Sólo alzó la vista para mirar a la chica levantarse y caminar hasta la baranda de la azotea, desnuda. Su cabello ondeaba suavemente y llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Aún eso no era suficiente para apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es ese Shinigami?-preguntó ella.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para verlo sonreír con su característica malicia.

-Está con ellos, lo viste, los protege-continuó ella.

-No, obedece órdenes, eso es diferente. Debe estar ahí por ese sujeto, el Santo, no porque ame a la humanidad, si por ellos vio morir a su hermano.

-Él también es un Santo ¿No?

-No, ya no tiene nada de _Santo. _Al contrario, es un demonio con cara de Ángel. Es casi…delicioso-dijo Fallen, relamiéndose los labios-Estoy ansioso por ver más.

-¿Y por qué no atacamos de una vez?

-Porque aún posee algo de conciencia. No necesito un hombre usando los poderes del Shinigami, necesito un animal. Nuestra pequeña "dos" se encargará de eso por mí. Además, aún no me odia lo suficiente. Quiero que desee matarme con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso es muy peligroso, no estamos hablando de cualquier poder.

-No, estamos hablando de un verdadero Príncipe de los muertos -dijo Fallen, sonriendo.

-Tú sabrás-dijo Karin, suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, Fallen, ya lo tenía todo pensado. Sus piezas en el ajedrez sólo tenían que moverse a su antojo.

…..

En Mithrandir, Shun no se veía nada demoniaco. Al menos a los ojos de Zoe, el Shinigami parecía un Ángel debajo de la lluvia…aunque le estuviese enviando al suelo desde hacía una hora.

No había parado de llover desde la madrugada y de nuevo, Hyoga había tenido que buscar a Shun en su habitación, ya que éste no sentía intención alguna de levantarse y cuando lo hizo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volaron de regreso a su mente, acelerando su corazón. Estuvo demasiado cerca de Zoe y lo peor era que le había gustado.

Ahora, el rubio junto a Gabriel estaban resguardados del fuerte torrencial bajo el techo del que una vez fuese el castillo del príncipe Vlad Tepes. Al ponerse difícil la situación bajo la lluvia, Hyoga decidió que era conveniente regresar, pero Zoe, llena de un nuevo y extraño entusiasmo en el que Shun no quería pensar, rogó por quedarse y seguir entrenando, incluso retando al Shinigami a pelear bajo aquellas condiciones.

Desde el primer momento en que ella insinuó que el peliverde no podía complacerla, Hyoga supo que no se irían de ahí en un buen rato. Por alguna razón que el rubio ya estaba sospechando, Shun no le negaba nada a Zoe. Sonrió, pensando que aquello empezaba a ponerse interesante.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando al menos de tumbar a Shun al suelo. Ya había logrado golpearlo, pero hasta ahí llegaba su éxito, el peliverde parecía demasiado fuerte para ella y eso la llenaba de frustración, llevándola a atacar sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por la rabia.

-Ahí va de nuevo-dijo Gabriel.

-En 5 segundos volverá a comer polvo-dijo Hyoga, suspirando.

Dicho y hecho, un sólo movimiento le bastó a Shun para vencerla y tirarla al suelo de nuevo.

-Es suficiente, al menos por hoy no eres capaz de vencerme-dijo Shun.

Ni siquiera la ayudó a levantarse, sólo se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a terminar el entrenamiento, pero Zoe no estaba de acuerdo, así que le metió el pie para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Shun se giró rápidamente, pero no logró mantenerse de pie por el barro resbaloso, cayó de espaldas y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso.

Hyoga y Gabriel se alarmaron, ya que el golpe sonó demasiado contundente. Zoe también se asustó, por lo que se levantó rápidamente para revisarlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho!-preguntó Zoe, asustada.

Los otros dos Ángeles se encaminaron hacia ellos, justo cuando Shun reaccionó con un violento movimiento y antes de darse cuenta Zoe estaba contra la pared, con una mano presionada detrás de su espalda, y la otra tratando inútilmente de apartar la de Shun de su garganta.

Hyoga y Gabriel se detuvieron en seco cuando los ojos negro y amarillo del Shinigami se alzaron hacia ellos, en un silencioso, pero letal, aviso de no acercarse más.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, por lo que Zoe tuvo que ladear el rostro en un intento por evitar el agua. Aunado a eso, se sentía en peligro real, una punzada de angustia recorría su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar, tratando a su vez de liberarse del agarre del peliverde, pero nada de lo que hacía daba resultado y solo bastaba con que Shun apretara un poco más para que cortar definitivamente el paso del oxigeno al cerebro.

Él la observó durante escasos segundos, callado y furioso con ella por haber cometido tan grave error una y otra vez y consigo mismo por lastimarla, pero si debía ser aún más rudo lo haría, aunque después se sintiera como una basura.

Su acercó aun más a ella, a sabiendas de que la estaba lastimando y que su cercanía lo perturbaba.

-¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me ataques de verdad?-siseó.

Zoe se estremeció al sentir la voz oscura del peliverde tan cerca de su oído. La cercanía de sus cuerpos le causaba una extraña de sensación, como si estuviese emocionada, pero también estaba muy asustada.

-En una pelea real tu enemigo no va a preguntarte cómo te sientes. Cada vez que entrenamos yo soy tu rival, así que no vuelvas a cometer la estupidez de preguntarme cómo estoy porque te va a ir muy mal.

Gabriel miraba confundido a Hyoga, pero éste no se movía.

-Parece que va a quebrarla como un mondadientes-susurró el moreno.

-No te preocupes-respondió Hyoga.

-Deja de atacar por rabia y frustración. Úsala para que tus golpes sean más fuertes y certeros, pero no para castigarme por ser mil veces más fuerte que tú. No estás buscando lastimarme, así no llegarás a ninguno lado.

Shun no se movió un milímetro, ella forcejeaba para soltarse. Sus ojos negro y amarillo brillaban con una ferocidad aterradora, sin embargo, ya no se sentía asustada, sino intimidada por el cambio de actitud.

-No importa lo que hagas, no puedes soltarte. Igual que en aquella ocasión, cuando te tocó donde no debía, tampoco podías liberarte. No tienes la fuerza suficiente, él es más grande y pesado que tú, igual que yo.

Ahora Zoe se estaba molestando de verdad, él podía verlo en sus ojos.

-No puedes soltarte, Zoe. Sólo tengo que ponerte una mano encima y ya estas vencida y eso es porque aún no me obedeces y usas la fuerza y no la agilidad para atacarme. Lo sigues haciendo mal. Así que me obligas a ser un poco más duro contigo-dijo Shun.

De pronto, la mirada seria y dura del Shinigami cambió a otra más lasciva y perversa. Por un instante, Zoe volvió a ver a Fallen. Shun apretó su cuello solo un poco más mientras volvía a susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Tengo que ser como él para que me ataques como debes?

-No…suéltame-dijo ella.

Aquello lo hacía sentir muy mal, pero la seguridad de Zoe estaba primero, tenía que asegurarse de que, si llegado el momento y por alguna razón ella se encontrara sola con aquel hombre, sería capaz de enfrentarlo. Aún cuando la pelinegra no tenía ningún tipo de educación sexual, su cuerpo le decía que las caricias del moreno habían sido groseras e indebidas y Shun debía enseñarle a no permitir aquello, sin importar qué.

-¿Tengo que tocarte como él lo hizo para que entiendas que con la fuerza no me ganarás jamás?

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No me toques!-gritó Zoe, como podía, ya que su garganta era aprisionada.

-¡Entonces, maldita sea, pelea como te enseñé!

Shun dejó de apretar, aunque no la soltó.

-No uses la fuerza, no funciona con un hombre que te gana en peso y altura, Zoe, entiéndelo. Eres más rápida que yo y tienes mucha fuerza en las piernas, ahí está tu ventaja y eso es lo que tienes que usar.

En Canadá, Fallen disfrutó perversamente de aquel acto, viéndolo por medio de los ojos de Shun. Hasta ahí le duró la función, ya que el peliverde dejó de utilizar los poderes del Shinigami y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y hermosos.

-Una sola vez que te atrape y yo no esté por ahí y te tocará como ya lo hizo. No lo dudará ni por un segundo, te violará, justo como puedo hacerlo yo ahora. No le des la oportunidad, Zoe.

De nuevo, la pelinegra se quedó quieta y Shun la soltó. Ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos verdes. Aunque seguía molesta por su actitud, ahora entendía por qué lo hacía, igual que Gabriel y Hyoga, pese a que éste ultimo jamás dudó de sus intenciones.

La tensión aun era palpable, Shun se apartó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado. Ella se alejó de él tan rápido como le fue posible, pero un fuerte mareó le hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabilló; sólo Gabriel se movió con la rapidez necesaria para tomarla entre sus brazos y que no se diera contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Hyoga se agachó al lado de Shun, mientras ella asentía y abría los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada dura, pero preocupada del peliverde.

-Gabriel, llévala a la habitación para que se dé un baño y se cambie de ropa. Nos vamos en una hora-ordenó Hyoga.

El moreno asintió y la ayudó a levantarse para encaminarla hacia la gran casa, cuando la voz de Shun los detuvo por un instante.

-Zoe, recuerda bien lo que te dije o la próxima vez te irá peor.

Ella volvió la vista hacia él, pero Shun no la miraba, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los mechones mojados. Gabriel presionó suavemente el costado de la chica, animándola a continuar caminando. Ambos entraron al castillo y dejaron solos a Hyoga y Shun.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio

-No. Sólo espero que no tenga que ser más animal con ella-susurró.

El tono de Shun era duro, castigador.

-No me gusta lastimarla, detesto tratarla mal-chistó con amargura- Mi corazón se encogió cada vez que la vi asustada por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa. En condiciones normales no la tratarías así jamás, tú lo sabes y yo también. Aún así, es cierto lo que dijiste, ese hombre no tendrá piedad con ella. Sin embargo, hay algo que me llama la atención.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Shun, mirándolo finalmente.

-¿Qué tan lejos fue él?

La pregunta trajo de nuevo aquel recuerdo, haciendo que Shun perdiera el enfoque por un instante. Hyoga lo vio apretar los puños y tensar la mandíbula mientras su mirada hacía sombría. Chistó, la reacción de Shun se lo decía todo.

-Eso es lo que me llama la atención: Te hierve la sangre cada vez que recuerdas que él la tocó. Más de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué carajo significa eso?

Hyoga sólo sonrió y se levantó, extendiéndole la mano, para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Ya veremos qué significa. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Shun aún se sentía muy cansado, solo quería dormir. Esperó dos segundos, mientras confirmaba que efectivamente podía levantarse y tomó la mano del rubio.

-Te digo otra cosa: tú tampoco estas atacando con todas tus fuerzas. Convéncete también de que Fallen no tendrá piedad con ella, por lo tanto, no puedes tenerla tú ahora.

Luego, Hyoga lo miró por unos instantes y siguió su camino hacia dentro del castillo, lejos de la lluvia, dejando a Shun solo con sus pensamientos y temiendo que las palabras del rubio fuesen completamente ciertas.


	19. Crónica 16

_**Crónica 16**_

_**Los Juegos de San Fermín. La hermosa España de Gabriel. **_

_**Para todos los que aman su sangre, su historia y su ascendencia.**_

Durante el regreso a Mithrandir, una vez que estuvieron cambiados y secos, Hyoga y Gabriel conversaron animadamente, pasando por alto intencionalmente el hecho de que Shun y Zoe no se hablaban ni se miraban. Ambos permanecían en un mutismo casi fastidioso.

La pelinegra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de organizarlos y entender por qué él le hacía sentir tantas cosas.

Shun era una fuente de extrañas sensaciones que ella simplemente no entendía. Debían ser los poderes del Shinigami, sí, tenía que ser eso, no era posible que una persona provocara emociones tan contrarias las unas a las otras. Debía ser alguna técnica extraña del Shinigami para confundir a sus rivales o a las personas a su alrededor. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo saberlo?, tenía que preguntarle alguien, pero ¿Quién?

No podía ser Hyoga, él no permitía que nadie dijera algo malo de Shun y ella no estaba segura de cómo tomaría su teoría de que el peliverde era alguna clase de brujo. ¿Gabriel?, No, él también causaba sensaciones extrañas, estaba segura de eso porque cada vez que Esmeralda lo veía su rostro adquiría una expresión diferente, como si estuviese…atontada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más cuando el moreno besaba sus labios. Shun no había hecho eso con ella, así que, si ambos eran brujos no utilizaban la misma técnica. Aparentemente, Esmeralda era la mejor opción. Además, la rubia le agradaba, era dulce, suave y amable. Solange la intimidaba, se veía demasiado fuerte, demasiado…descubierta. Selene era sumamente callada y Hannabi era una niña.

Antes de bajarse del avión, Zoe lo decidió: le preguntaría a Esmeralda.

Al llegar a las puertas del imperio, Shun se separó de Gabriel y Hyoga, ya que tenía algo que hacer, aunque no hubiese especificado qué. A Zoe le tocaba acompañarlo, eso significaba estar sola con él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nerviosismo a flor de piel, ese aroma que emanaba de él y que le resultaba tan embriagante, su andar felino y masculino, su perfil recto y perfecto.

Luego, vio a los niños correr hacia él de nuevo, colgándose de sus piernas y alzando los brazos para que los cargara. Shun sonrió y levantó a la más pequeña de las niñas, que le quitó los lentes oscuros y se los puso, mientras él revolvía los cabellos de los niños que se peleaban entre ellos por llamar su atención.

-Vamos, vamos, no se peleen, eso no es bueno-dijo él, suavemente.

¿Por qué los niños no le temían? Al contrario, lo adoraban. La niña que estaba en sus brazos luchaba por mantenerse los lentes sobre el rostro, pero eran demasiado grandes para ella.

-¿Te gustan? Te los regalo.

La niña sonrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fuesen escasas. Luego, la dejó en el suelo y una mujer joven, con un bebé en brazos y un montón de bolsas pasó a su lado, tropezando con él.

Zoe siguió a la niña con la vista, asegurándose de que llegara con su madre, cuando vio a un grupo de chicas sonrojadas, mirando a Shun con la misma cara de tontas que Esmeralda tenía con Gabriel. Aquello no le gustó, esas chicas no le agradaban, sintió que no quería que se le acercaran.

Peor aún, algunos chicos cerca también estaban atontados por él. Eso jamás lo había visto, Hyoga miraba a Shun de una forma especial, cálida, llena de amor, como su hermano la miró a ella siempre, pero nunca tenía esa cara de idiota. Volteó a ver a Shun de nuevo, éste ayudaba a la joven, sosteniendo al bebé mientras un miembro del equipo de apoyo, el que quedaba, venía a auxiliar con las bolsas.

Ahora resultaba verse tremendamente dulce y encantador con un bebé en los brazos. Sí, tenía que ser alguna clase de hechizo. Cruzó la calle, decidida a preguntarle a toda esa gente qué pensaban de él. Shun la miró, extrañado, pero no reclamó; se sentía incómodo y nervioso a su lado, por lo que necesitaba que su corazón respirara un rato tranquilo, antes de que la piel volviera a erizarse por la cercanía de aquella mujer.

Decidió distraerse con el hermoso bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. Ciertamente, los niños tan pequeños lo aterraban, nunca estaba seguro de estar aplicando la cantidad de fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo y no lastimarlo. Se sentía como un oso sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus garras, además debía verse ridículo. Bueno, el bebé no parecía estarse ahogando porque se reía a carcajadas, así que algo tenía que haciendo bien.

Luego, pensó cómo sería su vida si no fuese un guerrero. ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Cómo sería un bebé suyo? ¿Tendría las mejillas rosaditas como aquel, sus ojos serian verdes como los de él o los tendría como su madre? ¿Y con quien los tendría?

Craso error.

Inmediatamente, tanto su vista como su mente le mostraron una sola imagen: cierta pelinegra hermosa y delicada, y su sonrojó voló libre hasta la estratosfera.

La joven lo devolvió a la realidad al pedir de vuelta a su bebé. Él se lo entregó rápidamente, mientras Zoe regresaba a su lado. También había sido un error regalar los lentes, ahora estaba completamente expuesto.

Afortunadamente, estaban muy cerca de la central, por lo que Shun entró raudo a la oficina que ahora estaba casi vacía, ya que el grupo restante tenía órdenes de realizar los preparativos para el funeral de los 20 guerreros caídos.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sin notar que Zoe lo seguía de cerca, preocupada al verlo tan enrojecido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Sin esperar por su respuesta, la pelinegra se sentó sobre el escritorio y tomó el rostro del Ángel entre sus manos y llevó sus labios hasta su frente para medir su temperatura. Shun sintió una corriente eléctrica subir por su espalda y erizarle toda la piel.

-Estas hirviendo ¿Por qué?

Shun no podía responderle mucho, estaba encantado con sus ojos dorados brillantes y su preocupación por él.

Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar por el momento para que alguien se decidiera a agarrarlo en plena situación embarazosa. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo se esforzaba tanto en joderle la vida? No lo sabía, pero esta vez no eran ni Hyoga ni Gabriel, sino Adrian. No supo si aquello resultaba peor, el pelinegro no lo tragaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo, me importa muy poco que estés…ocupado-dijo él.

El sonrojo de Shun se desvaneció al sentir el tono áspero del Ángel. Zoe miró a Adrian con franca curiosidad, para luego volver a centrar su atención en Shun.

-Es la primera persona que veo que te habla de esa manera. ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?-dijo ella, mirando a Adrian.

El pelinegro sólo entornó la mirada, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder por la sinceridad de la joven. Shun sonrió levemente al sentirse defendido por ella, pero conocía y entendía perfectamente la razón por la que Adrian no lo respetaba.

-Está bien, Zoe, no me molesta. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? Busca a quien esté en este edificio y dile que te ayude a localizar a Esmeralda, que yo necesito a hablar con ella, es importante.

-Entiendo.

Luego, la chica se incorporó del escritorio y salió de la oficina, dejándolos solos. Shun se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Adrian hablara.

-Por lo visto tu nueva conquista no sabe que te acostaste con una compañera-dijo Agrian, con el tono más agrio que pudiese.

Shun, por su parte, ni se inmutó.

-Ella no es una conquista, Sol tampoco lo fue y yo no ando gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que pasó con ella. Ahora, ¿Es de esto de lo que vamos a hablar? ¿Finalmente vas a aceptar que no es a mí a quien ella ama y vienes a exigirme que no vuelva a acercarme o tenemos que seguir esperándote?

Adrian volvió a sonrojarse hasta las pestañas. La sinceridad de Shun era contundente. Sin embargo, no había malicia en sus ojos, ni deseos de avergonzarlo o lastimarlo. Él lo sabía perfectamente, al igual que su gemelo, Alain, tenía la facultad de percibir las emociones en las personas.

Nunca le resultó fácil _leer_ a Shun, su desconfianza hacia la gente lo dificultaba, pero pocas veces, como ahora, lo veía claramente. Apretó los puños con frustración al no percibir ninguna mala intención en el peliverde, sólo aquella asquerosa amabilidad que él aún no aceptaba como verdadera, aunque su habilidad empática se lo gritara. Estaba demasiado molesto y dolido. Cada vez que recordaba que Solange había estado en los brazos de Shun y no en los suyos, le hervía la sangre.

Esa era la razón de su irrespeto y altanería hacia el Shinigami y él lo sabía, por eso no le respondía como le provocaba cada vez que Adrian le soltaba algún comentario amargo. Shun odiaba que le hablaran de esa manera, lo sentía como una clara amenaza y no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie. Por eso, si Adrian no había sido estrellado contra la pared todavía, era gracias a Hyoga.

-No-dijo finalmente-Vengo a hablarte de otra cosa.

Shun enarcó una ceja, ahora confundido. Adrian se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y habló durante los siguientes quince minutos, explicándole el plan que tenía pensado, alejándolo poco a poco de sus pensamientos sobre él. Para cuando terminó, Shun estaba un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Vas a terminar odiándome, más, si es que acaso eso es posible-dijo Shun.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, sí o no? No pienso fallarle-dijo Adrian, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, sí puedo. Pero, tendríamos que hacerlo tarde en la noche o se dará cuenta. Créeme, no se le escapa nada.

-Ya lo había pensado, todo eso está listo.

-Bien, nos vemos esta noche, entonces-dijo Shun, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo divertido.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esa sonrisa y mirada que él odiaba, asquerosamente sinceras y pícaras. Su empatía lo obligaba a sentirse igual que la persona _leída _y detestaba cuando concordaba con Shun en alguna emoción u opinión. Simplemente, no quería que el peliverde le agradara, así que se levantó y salió de ahí antes de que terminar sonriendo con él. Afortunadamente para él, no podía ver el futuro, de otro modo se mataría ahí mismo antes de aceptar la fuerte amistad que crecería entre ellos más adelante.

Shun se recostó en el espaldar, pensando que pasaría varias noches sin dormir, aparentemente. Luego, Zoe volvió a entrar en su campo visual, al cruzar el umbral de la oficina.

-Ya ubicamos a Esmeralda, viene en camino.

-Gracias, Zoe. Creo que tengo demasiado trabajo, probablemente te aburras aquí ¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?

-No quiero irme, me gusta estar contigo. ¿Tienes un diccionario?

-eeeh…sí, por aquí creo que hay uno-dijo él, rebuscando en la biblioteca que estaba a su lado.

-Estas rojo de nuevo, ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Shun sólo asintió, entregándole el enorme libro.

-¡Gracias!-dijo ella, animadamente.

Shun pasó la siguiente hora haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en la fastidiosa cantidad de papeles que tenía en su escritorio y no dirigir la mirada hacia la pelinegra sentada en el mueble y leyendo cualquier pagina del diccionario que le resultara medianamente interesante.

Luego, cansado de aquello, decidió levantar la vista, para verla pasando el dedo por la pagina y luego cambiando rápidamente a otra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó él con mucha curiosidad, no le parecía que estuviese leyendo.

El cerebro capta más información inconscientemente. No tengo que pararme a leer nada, sólo lo miro y lo recuerdo.

Shun levantó ambas cejas, gratamente sorprendido por ella.

_-Memoria fotográfica. __Es un genio entonces- _pensó él.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Por fin alguien que toca antes de entrar-susurró él.

Zoe se levantó para abrirle la puerta a Esmeralda, quien entró tímidamente a la oficina, sonrojándose levemente al percibir la mirada de Shun sobre ella; el Shinigami le resultaba muy intimidante.

-¿Me…necesitas para algo?

-Sí, te necesito para hacer una travesura-dijo él, sonriendo con picardía.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos; pocas veces lo veía sonreír de esa manera relajada y alegre. Vio a Zoe y un pensamiento cruzó su mente: Quizá la pelinegra estaba cambiando al Shinigami.

-¿Para qué soy buena?-preguntó ella, entrando con más decisión a la oficina.

Una hora después, los tres salieron de la oficina de Shun, dispuestos a cometer dichosa travesura.

Así, Esmeralda y Zoe tuvieron tiempo de conocerse, conversar relajadamente y entrar en confianza, mientras daban vueltas, furtivamente por cierto distrito. La presencia de Shun aún resultaba demasiado imponente e intimidante, pero ahora la rubia lo veía con otros ojos. No se atrevía a comentárselo, pero se sentía como si estuviese del otro lado del muro, dentro del castillo, junto a los que habían logrado ver al humano detrás de la máscara de hierro. El peliverde resultaba mucho más interesante, sumamente caballeroso y amable por deseo y no por educación. Estaba ansiosa por contárselo a Gabriel, segura de que le encantaría saber que ahora ella también conocía al Shun del que él tanto le hablaba cuando estaban solos, pero ahora el español era la última persona a la que debían ver.

Zoe, por su parte, vio como la actitud de Esmeralda fue cambiando conforme pasó el día, de reservada y tímida a relajada y animada cuando hablaba con Shun. Eso le dio más ánimos para hablar con ella a solas, cuando estuviese segura de qué era lo que iba a decirle.

Los tres se divirtieron horrores, recorriendo aquel distrito, hablando con los representantes de cada comunidad, buscando a los grupos de personas que necesitaban y guiándose con un mapa para encontrar la granja correcta.

El viaje a aquel lugar resultó toda una aventura. Tenían que subir una colina, Shun las ayudaba a cruzar los riachuelos y aplaudieron y rieron a carcajadas cuando finalmente, después de caerse unas cuantas veces, lograron llegar a la granja del anciano español. Cuando éste les mostró lo que venían a buscar, Esmeralda y Zoe retrocedieron, refugiándose detrás de Shun, quien también echó un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Son estos, está seguro?-preguntó

-Sí, señor, yo mismo participé en una hace muchos años-dijo alegremente el hombre.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueran tan…grandes-susurró.

-Dios mío, son enormes-exclamó esmeralda.

-Bueno ¿Lo van a hacer sí o no? Le aviso que cuesta mucho dinero movilizarlos.

-¡Bah! No pierde el tiempo para sacar las espuelas ¿Verdad?

Shun suspiró, ya habían llegado hasta ahí, no podían echarse para atrás, así que se dispuso a lograr que tanto ése como el día siguiente valieran la pena.

Y así fue. Después de dos días de intenso trabajo, de organizar horarios, buscar gente y pagar grandes sumas de dinero, todo estuvo listo.

Eran más de las siete de la noche cuando Esmeralda manejaba hacia las antiguas calles de Pamplona, capital de la Comunidad Foral de Navarra, al norte de España. Gabriel miraba los edificios, algunos adornados con motivos hindús, nada parecido a lo que era su hermosa España antes. La oscuridad apenas caía sobre ellos, sobre las calles de piedra, pero todo estaba extrañamente desolado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, por qué no hay nadie?

-Ni idea-dijo Esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas muy extraña.

La rubia sólo sonrió. Por la ventana del conductor, Gabriel vio a Hyoga bajándose de un auto, junto a otros hombres que él no conocía. Esmeralda estacionó el auto, le dio un suave beso en los labios y bajó para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Gabriel la imitó, aún sin poder creerse lo que veía. A la vuelta de la esquina, donde ya estaba Hyoga, vio a Adrian, Aron, Alain, Shun, Zoe y Esmeralda. Repartidos en las azoteas de los edificios, se encontraban Hannabi, Solange, la Princesa Misha, todos los senescales y gran parte de la comunidad española, vitoreando y celebrando a lo grande. Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, cuando vio a los toros detrás de la baranda de seguridad, justo frente a la calle, el famoso recorrido de más de 800 metros hasta la plaza de toros.

Todo estaba preparado para El Encierro.

-¡Ah, ya llegaste! ¡Ya íbamos a empezar sin ti!-dijo Shun.

El moreno lo vio, pero no pudo responderle nada, no entendía cómo y quién había montado todo para aquella celebración justo el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta de nada? todo su equipo de apoyo estaba ahí, todo la corte de Ángeles, los senescales, absolutamente todo mundo estaba celebrando su cumpleaños.

Luego, recordó que Esmeralda lo "raptó" durante todo el día y Hyoga no había puesto la más mínima objeción. Pero, ella no había podido hacer todo eso sola, pensó. Hasta que la idea le vino de golpe.

_-Eso es imposible, él jamás…__-_pensó, mirando al objeto de su confusión.

-¿Y bien? No vas a arrepentirte ahora ¿Verdad?–preguntó Shun.

-¿Tú…tú hiciste esto…por mi?

Hyoga enfocó a Shun, sólo para verlo sonrojarse ligeramente y apartar la mirada.

-tsk…no te hagas el interesante, sólo me pareció emocionante-dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Está mintiendo-dijo Alain.

-Eso significa que sí, lo hizo por ti-le susurró Hyoga.

Shun volvió a mirarlo, sonriéndole con dulzura, quizá por primera vez y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Listo para la corrida de tu vida?

Gabriel estaba demasiado emocionado y conmovido como para decir algo, así que sólo pudo asentir vagamente. Shun también asintió, cuando vio al grupo detrás de Hyoga y su mirada se volvió fría y seria. El rubio lo miró, confundido, por unos instantes, antes de recordar quiénes lo habían acompañado.

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, te presento a tu nuevo equipo de fuerzas especiales. Teniente Coronel, Shane Richardson, creo que ya conoce a Shun, tu nuevo superior-dijo Hyoga, tranquilamente.

El moreno y Shun volvieron a encontrarse. Eran la misma tropa que el peliverde venciera fácilmente algún tiempo atrás, en el salón de entranimiento. Shane se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, sonriendo con arrogancia. Hyoga, por su parte, disfrutaba de la evidente negativa del peliverde.

-Vinieron conmigo porque quieren participar en la corrida-continuó el rubio.

-Esto es para correr, Hyoga.

-¿Y?

-Usando piernas, no bastones-soltó Shun, enarcando una ceja.

Aron y Alain se tragaron la risa lo mejor que pudieron, mientras que Shane se acercó amenazadoramente a Shun, quien no retrocedió ni un paso.

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar que al menos uno de nosotros te vencerá, niño?

Mientras Shun le respondía muy a su estilo, Hyoga notó que se veía cansado y tenia los nudillos maltratados. Por otra parte, Adrian, Aron y Alain se veían mucho peor. Algo estaban haciendo esos cuatro y él no sabía nada. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros: confiaba ciegamente en Shun, así que no necesitaba saber. De pronto, la exclamación del peliverde lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¿Por qué no?-exclamó Zoe

-¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Tú mismo me dijiste que mi fuerza estaba en mis piernas, que tenía que probar mi velocidad. Esta es la mejor manera, quiero participar-dijo Zoe, firmemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por un instante, Shun se quedó sin argumentos.

-No podré protegerte de esto, Zoe-dijo en voz baja.

-Entonces, no lo hagas-respondió ella, con la misma suavidad.

Le encantaba verlo preocupado por ella, adoraba verlo imponerse como el hombre que era, pero Zoe necesitaba avanzar y eso sólo lo lograría saliendo de los brazos del Shinigami y caminando sola.

-Muy bien ¿Qué esperamos? Se suponía que esto debía ser en la mañana, pero fue imposible y ya nos estamos quedando sin luz, así que démonos prisa-dijo Hyoga.

Shun la miró durante unos segundos más, antes de ponerse en posición para correr. Más le valía a la pelinegra correr por su vida o se las vería con él, una vez que pasara el susto. Gabriel estaba justo a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró.

El moreno lo miró y sonrió, aún sin poder decirle nada. Shun siguió mirando al frente, mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-susurró Hyoga a Shun.

-Sólo serán dos o tres minutos, estaré bien-respondió éste.

Todos se quitaron las chaquetas, las entregaron o lanzaron al suelo y se unieron al resto que ya estaba en posición. El nuevo equipo de fuerzas especiales, Aron, Alain, Adrian, Hyoga, Zoe, Gabriel y Shun, todos listos.

Cuando faltaba un minuto para las ocho, el pueblo español volvió a realizar el cántico, pidiendo ayuda a San Fermín, como se hacía todos los años en las Ferias en honor a este misionero, San Fermín de Amiens.

"_A San Fermín pedimos por ser nuestro patrón, nos guíe en el encierro dándonos su bendición. Entzun, arren, San Fermin zu zaitugu patroi, zuzendu gure oinak entzierro hontan otoi. Viva San Fermín! Viva! Gora San Fermin! Gora!" -_gritó el pueblo español.

Inmediatamente después, comenzó la carrera, los mozos animaron a los toros y estos salieron disparados, casi alcanzando a los Ángeles durante unos segundos, por lo que estos tuvieron que apurar el paso.

La algarabía, los gritos y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras el grupo corría a toda velocidad delante de los animales.

Zoe era, ciertamente una de las que iba más avanzada, era realmente rápida y tanto a Hyoga como a Shun les costaba seguirle el paso. Los demás iban detrás definitivamente.

Pasaron edificio tras edificio, recorriendo las calles de piedra, sudados, pero dejándose llevar por la adrenalina, mientras escuchaban las pisadas de los toros retumbar en el suelo y los resoplidos muy cerca de ellos.

850 metros de distancia hasta la plaza de toros y tres minutos de intensa corrida. Adrenalina al tope y emoción hasta más no poder, eso se sentía el correr frente a catorce toros de 600 kilos cada uno, puro músculo y masa destructiva que te arrollaría sin dudarlo un segundo. Eso se sentía hacer el Encierro y era simplemente lo más excitante que aquel grupo hubiese hecho hasta ese momento en sus vidas.

Pronto divisaron la entrada a la plaza de toros y la muchedumbre comenzó a gritar con mucha más fuerza, llenándolos de una última oleada de emoción que llevó sus músculos al límite y corrieron mucho más rápido hasta finalmente entraron a la plaza.

Los toros pasaron de largo y llegaron a su destino, mientras los Ángeles eran ovacionados por el pueblo español. Hyoga, Zoe, Shun, Gabriel y Shane llegaron al mismo tiempo, el resto llegó algunos segundos después.

Todo el grupo se dejó caer al piso, jadeando pesadamente y sudando a mares, algunos temblando por la excitación.

-Jamás…en mi vida…haré esto de nuevo-dijo Aron, con la voz entrecortada.

-Fue increíble-dijo Alain.

Adrian se dejó caer de espaldas a la arena, mientras asentía, incapaz de responderle a su gemelo. Shun miró a Zoe, estaban tan cansados como el resto, pero los ojos dorados de la chica brillaban con una emoción que jamás había sentido y dejándose llevar por eso se lanzó a los brazos del peliverde, que la sostuvo como pudo.

-Fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida-dijo ella.

Shun la abrazó con una mano, mientras se sostenía con la otra y temblaba ligeramente. Hyoga estaba sentado al lado de Gabriel, ambos sin aliento. Se miraron y se echaron a reír, todos síntomas de la excitación.

-Feliz… cumpleaños-jadeó Hyoga, pasándole el brazo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Gracias-respondió finalmente.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, créeme que yo no hice nada. Ya sabes quien fue.

-Sí, lo sé.

El resto de los Ángeles se les unieron pronto, mientras los españoles seguían celebrando.

-¡Fue increíble!-gritó Hannabi, casi brincando de la emoción.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos listos para el baño-dijo Shun, mirando a Esmeralda.

Los demás se levantaron pronto, dejando confundido a Gabriel. Shun le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse, mientras lo miraba con la picardía marcada en su rostro.

-No creerás que se acaba aquí, esta excitación hay que drenarla de alguna manera-le dijo el peliverde, guiñándole un ojo.

Escasos minutos después, varias naves volaron a toda velocidad, mientras España seguía celebrando el cumpleaños de su Ángel, hasta la playa de Bolonia, famosa entre los españoles por su duna, un monumento natural. Ahí, los recibió un montón de grupos que cantaban y bailaban alrededor de la enorme fogata.

Gabriel vio la fogata desde el cielo, pero no reconoció a los gitanos hasta que estuvo entre ellos, su gente.

-Esmeralda me dijo que eres descendiente de gitanos-dijo Shun.

El moreno volteó a mirarlo, pero él ya no estaba ahí, Zoe lo había tomado de la mano y arrastrado hacia la fogata para unirse inmediatamente a la fiesta que tenía lugar en la playa.

Aquello era demasiado para él, la emoción y agradecimiento. Esmeralda lo abrazaba suavemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermoso Calé* (*Príncipe gitano)-dijo ella.

El moreno la besó con todo el sentimiento que podía expresarle en ese momento, un profundo, cálido y fuerte amor que sentía, no sólo hacia ella, sino hacia su familia y hermanos: los Ángeles, los gitanos y Shun.

Pronto se unieron al resto de la celebración, bañándose en la playa, comiendo, bebiendo y cantando junto con los gitanos o viendo las mujeres bailar, enseñándoles a las chicas a moverse como ellas.

Shun, Hyoga y Aron se reían de sus intentos y cuando los hombres los llamaban a unirse, ellos retrocedían inmediatamente, mientras que a Adrian y Gabriel no les importaba en lo absoluto hacer el ridículo.

El peliverde estaba distraído hablando con Alain, cuando Hyoga le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, llamando momentáneamente su atención.

-Suerte-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Luego, se perdió entre la multitud junto con Alain, dejándolo confundido. Miró hacia el frente para ahogarse con la bebida al ver a Zoe.

Ella aprendió a moverse como las gitanas, que la vistieron con sus ropas y le soltaron el largo cabello negro que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros. Una delgada línea negra enmarcaba sus ojos dorados que brillaban por el resplandor de la fogata y las mejillas rosadas le hacían ver absolutamente radiante.

Olvidó todo lo demás, nada era más importante o más llamativo que la pelinegra frente a él. Nada era más hermoso y simplemente nadie lo había cautivado como ella, que parecía una princesa gitana.

Una princesa que acababa de robarse completamente su corazón.

A lo lejos, Hyoga, Misha, Gabriel y Esmeralda los observaron durante unos instantes, antes de que las féminas los arrastraran para dar a la pareja algo de intimidad.

Hyoga sonrió y se dejó llevar por Misha, mientras Gabriel hacía una nota mental. Debía recordar molestar a Shun por la cara de idiota que tenía en ese instante. Pero, más importante, era agradecerle por el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en toda su vida.


	20. Crónica 17

_**Crónica 17**_

_**La luz dorada, fuerza del Universo.**_

La enorme fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Los Ángeles cargaban con las chicas, dormidas, hacia las naves, mientras los gitanos se retiraban, un grupo apagaba la gran fogata y el sol recién salía en el horizonte, pintando el mar de distintos tonos de naranja.

Shun permanecía sentado sobre un tronco, admirando la belleza del amanecer, las olas moviéndose suavemente delante del sol, como si fuesen un reflejo de su propia vibración. Estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía escuchar al astro rozando la superficie marítima. Al menos así contaba alguna leyenda que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

Por más tentador que fuera cerrar los ojos en aquel momento y dormir por siempre, no podía hacerlo, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades. Además, ya había hecho eso, dormir eternamente para escapar del dolor, lastimando así al ser más importante de su vida: Hyoga.

Suspiró con dolor, una punzada en su pecho le molestaba, tenia horas sintiéndose muy mal, aunque su semblante no hubiese cambiado, para no preocupar a los demás. Sin embargo, no resultaba fácil, habían demasiados _radares_ por ahí: estaban los gemelos, Selene y el mismo Hyoga. Este último, por conocerlo como mejor que él mismo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más importante. Lo que realmente lo mantenía en alerta era su reciente descubrimiento. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a manejar aquello? Estaba claro que "eso" no estaba en sus planes. Era la única cosa que lo llenaba de terror.

Después de que todo estuvo listo, las chicas dormidas ya estaban seguras dentro de la nave, Hyoga se reunió con los muchachos para partir, pero Adrian y Alain observaban distraídos a Shun, quien les daba la espalda en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tiene miedo-dijo Adrian.

-¿Miedo?

-No lo sé, es muy difícil leerlo. Cuando Alain y yo estamos juntos es más fácil, pero aún así…

-Tiene mucha fuerza-terminó Alain.

-Sí, pero lo seguro es que tiene miedo de algo y se esfuerza por ocultarlo. Ten cuidado.

Dicho esto, los gemelos se dirigieron a sus naves, dejando a Hyoga solo con sus pensamientos.

Los tres días siguientes fueron casi un infierno para Shun. El dolor no se iba y tampoco el trabajo. Trataba de poner orden a sus pensamientos, pero la presencia de Zoe derrumbaba todos sus planes como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara.

Luego, vino el funeral a los caídos. Él odiaba esos eventos, no necesitaba ver a todas esas personas llorando a sus familiares, esposos, hijos, hermanos. Sin embargo, al tratarse de sus hombres, no pensaba escabullirse, Hyoga ni siquiera tendría que buscarlo por todo Mithrandir, él mismo se presentaría. El problema era que nunca antes hubo tantas muertes y los familiares estaban devastados. Peor aún, Shun se sentía absoluta y enteramente responsable.

Durante la ceremonia, sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho, no quería ver tanta gente llorando, sufriendo aquellas perdidas. Controlaba su respiración lo mejor que podía, pero la situación lo estaba superando. Todo ese dolor, lágrimas y sentimiento de soledad eran demasiados parecidos al suyo. Aun así, continuó hasta el final.

Ese mismo día, tarde en la noche, en un sitio bastante alejado del distrito trece, estaban Adrian, Solange, Alain y Selene, organizados como el primer grupo que entrenaba con Shun. Todos tenían las manos lastimadas, mientras que sus inanimados rivales apenas estaban rasgados.

Alain se dejó caer al suelo, descansando por un instante. Le siguieron Selene y Adrian. Solange no quería detenerse, ella sabía el esfuerzo que Shun estaba haciendo, podía ver el cansancio en su rostro, aunque no entendía de donde venía.

Por un instante, el par de ojos verdes se encontraron. Shun estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado sobre una pared, parcialmente cubierto por la oscuridad y ella estaba de pie, al lado de Adrian, quien notó la silenciosa caricia entre aquellos dos. Alain levantó el rostro al sentir la rabia bullir dentro del pecho de su hermano y suspiró de resignación. Selene estaba al pendiente de Shun, preocupada por lo que veía.

Shun tensó la mandíbula, tratando de no perder la paciencia frente al lento progreso de los Ángeles. Al enfocarse en Solange, negó lentamente. Ella entendió perfectamente y bajó la vista de nuevo, frustrada al no poder complacerlo de ninguna manera.

-Aún hay algo que no están entendiendo. Cuando lo hagan, esa roca no será más que barro para ustedes-dijo Shun, suavemente.

Solange volvió a levantar el rostro, esta vez alarmada por el evidente cansancio en su voz.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?-preguntó Adrian, con tono sarcástico.

-Adrian…-susurró Alain.

-Lo dejaremos por ahora-dijo Selene, levantándose.

El tono de la peliplata era firme, no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos. No amedrentaba a Shun, ella lo sabía, Hyoga era el único que tenía ese poder, pero el resto de los Ángeles sí le obedecían.

-Continuaremos por nuestra cuenta mañana, mientras tú entrenas con el siguiente grupo. ¿Te parece bien?-continuó Selene.

Shun asintió, cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

Pasó un par de minutos en esa misma posición; poco le importaba si los demás se había ido, pero sabía que no estaba solo, ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocer los cosmos de cada quien.

Abrió los ojos y vio por unos instantes, al pelinegro mirándolo casi con preocupación. Chistó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, mientras Adrian bajaba la vista, entre avergonzado y molesto de preocuparse por él.

Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, por lo que se encaminó hacia las botellas de agua y paños en el piso para recogerlos y luego retirarse, pasando así frente a Adrian, sin mirarlo.

-No me estarás vigilando para que no entre en la habitación de Sol´, ¿Cierto?

Ese tono agrio y sarcástico de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño, mientras lo veía recoger las botellas.

-Apuesto a que te mueres por ir-siseó.

Shun se quedó estático por unos segundos antes de seguir con su trabajo. El tono de Adrian era realmente amenazador y él no estaba de humor para comportarse.

-Hablarás por ti-respondió.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mis sentimientos-dijo Adrian.

Shun chistó de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Tal vez era tiempo de enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Si ni siquiera tú lo haces, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?-dijo Shun, suavemente-Aunque pienso que ya es hora de que te enfrentes a lo que sientes.

-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-En eso tienes toda la razón-dijo Shun, mientras separaba los paños sucios de los limpios-Tú ocúpate de tus sentimientos, yo me ocuparé de ella.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para terminar de perder los estribos. Shun lo sintió correr hacia él, puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para detener el puñetazo con la palma de su mano. Luego cerró la mano, apresando fuertemente el puño de Adrian.

-Suéltame…bastardo…

-Sigues siendo demasiado lento-dijo Shun.

Su rabia era tan grande que no lograba leer las emociones de Shun, pero eso no le importaba, sólo quería destruirlo por interponerse entre él y lo que consideraba mas importante en su vida.

Lanzó otro puñetazo, pero Shun lo interceptó con la misma velocidad que antes. Luego, lo soltó para tomarlo de la chaqueta y estamparlo contra la pared con una fuerza tal que lo dejó mareado por varios segundos. El peliverde cerró el puño sobre su garganta, impidiéndole moverse, pero dejándole espacio suficiente para hablar.

-Ella iba a ser mi compañera, ¿Te lo dijeron alguna vez?-siseó Shun

-¡Cállate! Ella nunca te amará…-masculló Adrián

-¿Tan seguro estas de eso?-continuó el peliverde

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡¿Entonces por qué diablos se lanzó a mis brazos? ¡¿Has tenido la amabilidad de preguntarte eso o estas demasiado ocupado enfrascado en tu propio drama?-exclamó Shun.

Por unos instantes, Adrian se quedó sin palabras, mientras Shun sonrió con malicia.

-Por supuesto que no te lo has preguntado. Eres demasiado cobarde para eso. Te atreves a enfrentarte a tu superior, pero no a tus propios sentimientos. Ni siquiera tienes una miserable idea de lo que ella siente.

-¿Y tú si lo sabes?

Adrian seguía forcejeando para liberarse del agarre, pero parecía atrapado por un brazo de hierro. Shun, aún a sabiendas de que estaba lastimándolo, obligándolo a enfrentarse a esa situación que le causaba tanto dolor, continuó.

-¡Sí, Adrian, lo sé! ¡Y es soledad! ¡Es lo único que siente y es tú culpa!

De nuevo, las palabras del Shinigami lo dejaron sin argumentos. Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban rebeldes por sus mejillas. Al verlo, Shun aflojó el agarre, aunque sin soltarlo.

-No has sido capaz de decirle lo que sientes, ella se sintió sola, separada de ti por tu indiferencia y terminó conmigo porque me siento tan solo como ella.

Adrian no se dio cuenta cuando Shun lo soltó, él seguía sin moverse.

-No hay nada más, Adrian ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? ¿Qué más tengo que mostrarte?

-…No…no te creo…

Sin pensarlo, Shun tomó la mano del pelinegro y la llevó a su pecho.

-Tú sabes cuando alguien miente o no. No miento cuando te digo que esto que siento no es por Solange.

Adrian fue invadido inmediatamente por una enorme opresión en su pecho. Sentía ganar de llorar, los nervios a flor a piel, felicidad, terror, todo al mismo tiempo y ninguna de esas emociones le pertenecía a él. Luego, abriéndose paso, sintió el más grande y fuerte amor, que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Shun lo soltó y retrocedió, ambos guardaban un silencio sepulcral. El peliverde le estaba de perfil, frente a él, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, pero Adrian no necesitaba verlos, las emociones eran tan intensas que casi podía verlas nublar el ambiente.

Ese no era el Shun que él conocía, mal humorado, ácido, desconfiado y solitario. La persona que estaba frente a él era vulnerable, sensible, cálido y estaba muy solo. Pero, por encima de todo, tenia muchísimo miedo.

¿Cómo era que él nunca había leído esas emociones antes en Shun? ¿Tan fuerte era que podía ocultarlo perfectamente o tan grande era su miedo de olvidarse de aquella auto impuesta soledad y acercarse a la gente?

Poco a poco se dejó rodar por la pared hasta el suelo, aún abrumado por las emociones. Sin embargo, segundos después empezaron a esfumarse, Shun se estaba encerrando en su cascarón de nuevo.

-¿Por qué….no le dices nada?-preguntó Adrian, ya conocedor de quien se había estacionado en el corazón del peliverde.

-¡¿Y me dices eso a mí? Tsk…vaya descaro el tuyo -bufó Shun, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ese era un buen punto, Shun tenía toda la razón, ninguno podía criticarle nada al otro.

El peliverde miró en otra dirección, cuando escuchó a Adrián echándose a reír, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Frunció el ceño, confundido al verlo carcajeándose como si le hubiesen contado el chiste del año.

-Me has dado más de una lección hoy-dijo Adrian.

Shun sólo lo miró, sin decirle nada. El pelinegro sonrió e hizo una leve, pero profunda reverencia hacia él. El Shinigami se había ganado un agradecimiento sincero y su más grande respeto.

Caminó hasta él y le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse. No necesitaban decirse nada más, ambos se habían conectado, mostrado abiertamente sus emociones, aunque fuera por un instante, pero era más que suficiente para sellar una nueva amistad.

…..

Mientras tanto, en Canadá, Fallen sonreía a la nada. Karin observaba su reflejo en el cristal que contenía a la pelirroja dormida. El poder alpha se veía casi satisfecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella.

Después de varios segundos de espera, el moreno le respondió.

-Pasa que los sentimientos no son compatibles con los poderes de la oscuridad-dijo él, sonriendo con malicia.

Karin lo miró durante algunos segundos más antes de desviar la vista hacia la mujer dentro de la esfera. Notó una leve y titilante aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de la joven y frunció el seño.

-¿Eso estaba ahí antes? Esa...aura...

-No-respondió Fallen, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sucede eso?

-Porque sabe de él. Lo está llamando. Poco a poco, no falta mucho para que estemos completos de nuevo. Es nuestra mejor arma, la más peligrosa, nos pertenece a nosotros, no a ellos.

-¿Cómo sabe de él? ¿Y qué hay de _su arma más peligrosa_? ¿No debería estar con ellos ya? No lo tenemos entre nosotros, eso es seguro.

-Está dormida, no muerta, por eso sabe de él. Y con respeto a eso, sospecho del santo. Sin embargo no hemos logrado confirmar eso, el sello que Misha coloca en los Ángeles nos ha impedido sacar información vital de nuestra linda prisionera.

-Pues lo único que podemos hacer es verificar nosotros mismos ¿No lo crees?-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Sí, pero solo yo puedo hacerle frente y por ahora me interesa más el Ángel negro que el dorado.

-Me subestimas, cariño-ronroneó Karin, logrando así llamar la atención de Fallen, quien desvió la vista hacia ella-¿Qué no soy yo el poder beta?

-Sí que lo eres. En ese caso, juguemos un poco con los Angelitos- respondió él, sonriendo y besándola con pasión.

…

Dos días después, en Mithrandir, de nuevo amanecía lloviendo.

Shun pasó más de una hora en la ducha, el agua caliente era demasiado atrayente para alejarse de ella. El dolor aún persistía, tenía la piel erizada y su corazón latía a mil por hora. No quería ni pensar en por qué se sentía de esa manera, pero era absolutamente imposible, la imagen se abría paso a patadas en su mente. Cerró la ducha y decidió salir antes de que Hyoga viniera a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

Se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y tomó otra para secarse el largo cabello que cayó mojado sobre sus hombros. Por un instante se miró en el espejo, detallando lo pálido que estaba. Más arriba estaban sus ojos: esa mirada triste de siempre. Luego, pensó en cuán diferentes eran sus ojos verdes y solitarios a los dorados y llenos de vida de ella. El mismo espejo le mostró un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo espantó.

Negó con la cabeza, se vistió y salió del baño, para buscar la única prenda que le faltaba, la camisa. Así se llevó la impresión de su vida al ver a Zoe uniformada y dormida en su cama, entre sus sabanas y abrazando su almohada.

¿Qué diablos hacía Zoe ahí? Y lo que era más importante ¿Dónde estaba su camisa?

Buscar cómo vestirse era su excusa para no mirar a la chica durmiendo en su cama, pero aquella máscara no le duró mucho. Bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos, parado en medio de la habitación, sin camisa y todavía algo mojado, pensando que Zoe no llevaba la cuenta para ponerlo en cada predicamento. La chica tenía que irse de ahí, él quería poder vestirse tranquilamente. Fin de la historia.

Asintió, firmemente decidido a pedirle amablemente que se fuera…. cuando le obedecieran las piernas.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, rindiéndose. Volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos, el cabello negro y brillante suelto, desparramado sobre las sabanas blancas. Todo era simplemente perfecto en ella. Suspiró, moría por tocarla, estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero eso, al mismo tiempo, le aterraba.

A sabiendas de que no podía despertarla del apacible sueño en el que estaba, siguió buscando la camisa y chaqueta, que debía estar en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Estoy seguro de que la dejé por aquí-susurró.

Buscando cerca de la cama, la encontró: Zoe la tenía entre las sabanas, cerca de su cara.

Caminó hacia la cama, quedando detrás de Zoe y se inclinó sólo lo suficiente para tomar la camisa, tratando de no despertarla, pero fue imposible, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró sonriendo. Él se quedó estático por unos segundos antes de retirarse, o al menos esa era su intención, cuando la chica se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, te tardaste mucho en el baño y me quedé dormida.

-Si…bueno…

-Quería verte.

De nuevo sus mejillas volvían enrojecer y sonrió, mientras su corazón latía con ternura. No le quedó otra opción que sentarse, no iba a liberarse del abrazo, al contrario, le correspondió, ya que tampoco era que se molestara demasiado. Al menos, ya no tanto como antes.

-Siempre estamos entrenando y cuando terminamos te desapareces. ¿Hice algo malo, estas molesto conmigo?

-No, en absoluto.

-Ayer rompí la roca como si fuese de papel y no me viste-dijo ella, soltándolo.

Shun notó que hacía un ligero puchero, se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el otro lado, como si estuviese molesta. Él apartó unos mechones, rozando su mejilla suavemente. Zoe volteó a mirarlo, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza sólo por la pequeña caricia del peliverde.

-Siento no haber estado ahí, ¿Me muestras hoy como lo hiciste?-preguntó él, suavemente.

-Claro que sí-exclamó ella, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Los abrazos de la chica hacían estragos en su sistema circulatorio, su corazón enloquecía, el dolor en el pecho seguí clavado ahí, las sensación de estar en una nube, de morirse por verla, de estar con ella siempre…todo era culpa de Zoe.

-¿No te vas a vestir?

-Sí me entregas mi camisa, quizá pueda hacerlo.

-¡Ah, discúlpame! Es que huele a ti y eso me gusta-dijo ella.

Zoe tomó la camisa y la acarició con una dulzura que dejó sorprendido a Shun. Luego, ella se levantó y le tendió la mano para levantarse. El peliverde se puso la camisa, pero Zoe se acercó para abotonarla.

-Yo solía hacer esto con…bueno…-murmuró Zoe.

-Lo sé.

-Son tan diferentes. Él era más delgado, tú tienes más músculos.

Luego, ella dejó de acomodar la camisa y pasó suavemente los dedos por su abdomen, detallando los abdominales marcando la piel nívea y llegando a la línea que delineaba su vientre hasta el pantalón. Poco a poco se percató de que Shun estaba nervioso, quizá tanto o más que ella, quien nuevamente caía bajo el hechizo de aquel brujo que resultaba tan atemorizante como atractivo, que la hacía sentir tan nerviosa como ansiosa. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Esmeralda, no podía seguir así o terminaría enfermándose del corazón.

Lentamente terminó de abotonar la camisa y se apartó, aunque aquello le valiera una punzada de tristeza al sentir como terminaba con un momento que sentía era especial.

Shun se puso la chaqueta y le abrió la puerta para que saliera primero. Al cerrarla detrás de él se encontró de frente con Adrian, quien aparentemente venia a buscarlo. Éste vio a la chica saliendo con él de la habitación y enarcó una ceja, que Shun captó inmediatamente como una mirada pícara y acusadora.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Vienes a soltarle alguna otra grosería a Shun?-pregunto Zoe, inocentemente.

Adrian se quedó callado por unos instantes y esta vez Shun no intervino, sino que sonrió con malicia, esperando también su respuesta. El pelinegro lo vio cruzarse de brazos y entornó la mirada.

-Pues no, venía a buscarlos porque los estamos esperando para desayunar. Veo que ya se…desocuparon-dijo Adrian.

-Sí, sólo faltaba que él terminara de vestirse. Bueno, vamos, ¡tengo hambre!

Adrian se apartó, mientras Zoe prácticamente corría hacia el comedor. El pelinegro contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo al ver como Shun le dirigía una mirada asesina, aunque sin la intención. Aún así, le fue imposible no gastarle la broma.

-Yo pensé que no le habías dicho nada, pero ya veo que en realidad no hablan mucho-comentó Adrian.

-No es lo que piensas y no se te ocurra decirle nada a Gabriel o a Hyoga o te cortaré la cabeza-dijo Shun, caminando a su lado.

-Tsk…Entendido, Teniente-dijo Adrian, sonriendo.

En el comedor, como Adrian le había dicho el resto de los Ángeles los esperaba para desayunar juntos. A Shun le extraño el gesto, ya que no era común.

-Gracias-le dijo a Hyoga en voz baja.

-No fui yo, sino Adrian y Gabriel-respondió el rubio en el mismo tono.

No sólo lo estaban esperando, sino que era el desayuno favorito de Shun. Éste frunció el ceño, más extrañado todavía, ya que se sabía el menú del día y no eran panqueques con sirope de chocolate.

Hannabi casi brincaba de la silla y Aron la mantenía quieta, Selene, Alain y Solange sonreían, Esmeralda parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción y Gabriel y Adrian lo miraban casi con admiración.

Hyoga estaba francamente sorprendido. Lo que fuera que Shun estuviese haciendo con ellos, aunque ya lo sospechaba, los estaba acercando a él. Ahora, no estaba seguro de que el peliverde estuviese listo para tener una familia otra vez y eso sí le preocupaba. ¿Y qué tan listo estaba él para compartir a su hermanito con ese gentío? Eso también le preocupaba: su propio apego, increíblemente fuerte, a Shun.

-¿Qué pasa, es mi cumpleaños o algo? Ya te dije, Gabriel que no…

-No, no es eso, tu cumples en septiembre, ya lo sabemos. Sólo es para agradecerte. Además, tenemos algo que mostrarles a los dos, pero será después-dijo Gabriel.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Shun, casi alarmado.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Adrian.

-Bueno, menos cháchara y más acción. ¡A comer, que se enfría!-exclamó Gabriel.

El peliverde volteó la vista hacia Hyoga, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros. A Shun no le gustaban las sorpresas, no le gustaba que todo mundo tuviese los ojos puestos en él, que se preocuparan. Demasiado ácido y desconfiado había sido con todos ellos para que ahora se portaran de esa manera.

Aun así, realmente disfrutó de los panqueques, le llenaban de energía y mucho que la necesitaba, ya que el dolor y el cansancio seguían ahí.

Luego, vino la esperada sorpresa.

Estaban todos los Ángeles en un terreno vacío con muchas salientes y montañas. Se colocaron en una larga fila, mientras Hyoga y Shun los miraban extrañados. De pronto, los diez Ángeles encendieron sus cosmos, estos brillaban con fuerza, cada uno con un color distinto: El de Selene era plateado, el de Aron era azul, el de Alain, violeta; el de Adrian, naranja, el de Hannabi, verde, el de Solange, rojo, el de Gabriel dorado y finalmente el de Zoe, de un color blanco perla.

Hyoga y Shun se quedaron sorprendidos, pero no era lo único que los chicos iban a mostrarles. Estos, de perfil hacia ellos, corrieron en dirección hacia la montaña que tenían en frente. Luego, el rubio y el Shinigami vieron como diez rayos de colores salieron disparados hacia la enorme formación rocosa, estallándola por completo.

Finalmente, los Ángeles había logrado despertar sus cosmos y estos eran mucho más poderosos de lo que ellos dos habían imaginado.

Ambos pasaron un par de segundos en completo silencio, aún viendo como las enormes rocas caían al suelo desde muchos metros de altura. Gabriel fue el primero en acercarse y al ver las expresiones de sus rostros se dio la vuelta y alzó los pulgares: Habían logrado su misión.

Zoe ya le había comentado que logró romper la roca, pero Shun jamás se imaginó que su cosmos fuese tan poderoso y hermoso.

-Hyoga…los números, en nosotros…-dijo Shun.

El rubio asintió.

-Se están borrando las diferencias entre de poder de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿Te diste cuenta de quienes siguen resaltando?

Esta vez, Shun asintió.

Luego Adrian y el resto se acercaron a ellos. El pelinegro miró a Hyoga y éste sonrió con orgullo, asintiendo levemente.

-Un cosmos más desarrollado puede solo con una montaña como esa. Así que ahora sólo les falta aprender a conocerlo. Sin embargo, hoy lo han hecho muy bien, Ángeles-dijo el rubio.

Los aplausos y la celebración no se hicieron esperar. Hannabi brincó a los brazos de Shun, mientras Esmeralda abrazaba a Gabriel.

De pronto, cuando la pequeña soltó al peliverde, éste se llevó la mano al pecho y aquejado por el repentino dolor, cayó con una rodilla al suelo. Hyoga, quien estaba hablando con Adrian, también se sobresaltó, aunque sólo notó el jadeo de Shun cuando Zoe lo llamó. Ambos cosmos se encendieron, cubriéndolos a los doce.

Pocas veces los Ángeles habían visto las cosmoenergías de Hyoga y Shun encendidas casi al máximo, que eran hermosas y poderosas hasta lo impensable, tanto que les causaba mareos y una desagradable sensación de pesadez en el aire. Quienes miraban al suelo, notaron como las pequeñas piedras se elevaban en el aire, la grama se movía por el viento y los insectos se alejaban. Sin embargo, ninguno entendía por qué resonaban y por qué sus usuarios estaban tan afectados por eso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hannabi.

Todos voltearon en la dirección en la que ella indicaba, excepto por Hyoga, que estaba agachado al lado de Shun.

-Lo sientes… ¿Verdad? –jadeó el peliverde.

Hyoga sólo tensó la mandíbula y se levantó para ver lo que ya se imaginaba.

A lo lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, doce columnas de luz cortaban el cielo.

_-Doce__ luces doradas. Cosmoenergias_ -pensó.


	21. Crónica 18

_**Nota: Cómo siempre, sus reviews son geniales y los agradezco de todo corazón. Aquí les dejo un capi nuevo, espero que no me maten por cómo termina jejejej. Cuídense, les envío muchos BESOTES!. **_

_**Crónica 18**_

_**Furia y Crueldad. **__**La cuenta regresiva comienza. **_

El dolor era simplemente insoportable. Aunado a eso estaban los recuerdos pugnando por mostrarse ante sus ojos y su débil deseo de verlos, de superarlos, aplastado por su instinto gritándole que la situación podía ponerse mucho peor.

-¡Shun….!

Zoe lo llamaba, podía sentir perfectamente el miedo en la voz de la pelinegra, sus manos lo tomaban débilmente del brazo. El resto estaba parado, rodeándolo. No sentía a Hyoga por ninguna parte, pero tampoco podía levantarse, el dolor no lo dejaba y esas energías seguían resonando constantemente.

De pronto, para empeorarlo, los cosmos de los restantes diez Ángeles se encendieron involuntariamente, respondiendo a aquellas doce luces doradas e intensificando la resonancia.

-¡Basta!-gritó Shun, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Solange.

-Nuestros cosmos están respondiendo a esas energías, aunque aquellas parecen mucho más poderosas-respondió Selene.

Ella y Hyoga eran los únicos que parecían conservar la calma. En Mithrandir todos los ojos estaban enfocados en el cielo nublado y oscurecido, las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor de las columnas de luz, brindando un espectáculo casi espeluznante.

-Selene ¿Puedes hacer algo con Shun?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Puedo bloquear sus recuerdos, pero serán sólo unos minutos.

-Hazlo. Gabriel, llama a la torre de vigilancia del distrito trece, que confirmen si esas coordenadas corresponden a Atenas, Grecia-ordenó.

-Entiendo-respondió Gabriel.

-Adrian y Alain, llamen al hangar, que preparen los aviones, los seis. Ustedes tres, avisen a cada equipo de apoyo que transmitan el mensaje por los altavoces: Conserven la calma, no corremos peligro. Manténgase dentro de sus casas.

Las tres chicas, Solange, Esmeralda y Hannabi, asintieron y salieron corriendo a ejecutar sus órdenes. Hyoga volvió a mirar hacia la distancia, realmente no estaba seguro de que no corrieran peligro, no entendía por qué esas fuentes de luz despertaban de pronto, pero ya varias teorías nacían en su mente.

Aparentemente, aquellas doce no seguirían esperando a que él se armara de valor y las buscara, porque algo en su cosmos agitado le gritaba que debía ir inmediatamente.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

En Canadá, la orden ya estaba dada hacía un par de días atrás: Revisar y traer absolutamente todo lo que pareciera importante del Santuario de Athena.

Ahora, sin saberlo, los Ángeles estaban en una carrera a contra reloj por ver quién llegaba primero.

Finalmente, Selene logró bloquear los recuerdos de Shun, pero el dolor era tan grande que perdió la conciencia, cayendo así en brazos de Zoe.

-Tenemos que llevarlo hacia el distrito trece-dijo Selene.

En ese momento, Gabriel llegó con una de las camionetas que los había llevado hasta allá, mientras el resto ya se había movilizado por órdenes de Hyoga.

-¡Vámonos!

El rubio tomó a Shun entre sus brazos y dejó pasar a Zoe y Selene, para luego acostar al peliverde en el asiento trasero, junto a ellas. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el espacio del copiloto, mientras Gabriel aceleraba a fondo y salía disparado por la superficie irregular de aquel terreno baldío.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-exclamó Gabriel.

-Son las armaduras doradas. Las doce armaduras de Athena.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? ¡Siento que tenemos que correr hacia ellas!

-Yo siento lo mismo, no sé qué está pasando, pero tenemos que ir-dijo Hyoga.

-Eso no es lo único que siento, Hyoga, no sé si será una locura, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento como si una de esas columnas me llama. Es tan fuerte…

-¿Y ustedes sienten lo mismo?

Selene y Zoe asintieron al mismo tiempo. Hyoga volvió a mirar al frente, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba cuando una de sus teorías tomaba más y más fuerza.

Al llegar a las puertas del distrito trece, los que iban en la camioneta escucharon las voces de Solange, Esmeralda y Hannabi, repitiendo el mensaje de Hyoga por medio de los altavoces. Sin embargo, podían escucharse a través de las murallas los murmullos de la población inquieta y asustada y los equipos de apoyo tratando de calmarlos.

Pocos minutos después, Hyoga salió de la habitación donde había dejado a Shun, quien seguía inconsciente. El resto de los Ángeles, Misha y Mikael, el primer senescal, estaban afuera esperándolo. Zoe quería estar con él, pero sentía que la situación era, por ahora, más importante.

-Ya debería haber despertado. Pienso que es ese mecanismo del Shinigami que lo está protegiendo del dolor-dijo Selene.

-Eso no es importante ahora-dijo Hyoga.

Nadie cuestionó aquella afirmación. Prácticamente nada era más importante para Hyoga que Shun, así que si lo decía era porque la situación era mucho más seria de lo que ellos pensaban.

-¿Son… las armaduras?-preguntó Misha.

-Sí, tenemos que ir por ellas. ¿Están listos los aviones?

-Si-respondió Adrian.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo Misha.

-…Lo sé, pero algo está pasando y no puedo pasarlo por alto.

Misha sólo asintió, igual que Hyoga.

-Bien, en marcha. Zoe, creo que…

-Yo quiero ir-dijo ella.

-No sé, estarás sola…

-Una de esas armaduras me está llamando también. Por favor, Hyoga, déjame ir.

La firmeza en la voz de la pelinegra lo dejó sin argumentos. Shun podría matarlo por acceder a su petición, pero ya se encargaría de eso después.

-Bien, pero no puedes ir desarmada.

Hyoga abrió la puerta de la habitación, algunos se asomaron, mientras Zoe entró con él. El rubio acarició la frente de Shun, pero éste parecía profundamente dormido.

-Te necesito aquí, Shun, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si despertaras-dijo Hyoga, suavemente.

El peliverde no emitió el más mínimo sonido.

-…Pero no puedo esperarte. Zoe viene conmigo, así que necesitaré algo de ayuda.

Hyoga esperó un par de segundos, a sabiendas de que el tempo corría, pero él debía mantener la cabeza fría, la seguridad de todos ellos dependía de eso. Luego, bajó la mirada y subió la manga de la chaqueta de Shun. El tatuaje latía levemente, como llamando su atención. Hyoga pasó los dedos y extendió el brazo, un rayo violeta lo siguió, convirtiéndose luego en una de las katanas gemelas del Shinigami.

-Volveremos pronto.

Luego, rodeó la cama, le entregó la espada a Zoe, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

-Al hangar, rápido-dijo Hyoga, sin detenerse.

Zoe se quedó unos segundos, apretando el arma contra su pecho. No quería dejarlo, tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguien, con aquel hombre y que Shun no estuviese ahí, pero su deseo de llegar hasta que aquella armadura era más grande.

-Pequeña, vamos, tenemos que irnos-dijo Gabriel, suavemente.

Sin esperar más, Zoe volteó una vez más hacia Shun, corrió hacia la cama, se inclinó y depositó un suave y tímido beso en sus labios, llevada por los deseos de su corazón. Gabriel la vio y sonrió cuando la chica salió de la habitación, mucho más determinada y segura que hacía sólo unos segundos atrás.

En el hangar, los equipos de apoyo ayudaban a los Ángeles, las turbinas de los aviones resonaban y la gente corría de un lado para el otro, despejando la pista. Shane, ahora miembro del equipo de fuerzas especiales de Shun, fue quien tomó el lugar del Shinigami como piloto del avión, llevando a Zoe a las coordenadas que Hyoga había indicado:

37°58'13.91"N 23°43'34.77"E, Athenas, Grecia.

Pilotear a la perfección un avión tomaba años de entrenamiento, cosa que lo Ángeles no tenían y el tiempo apremiaba por lo que dejaron a Shane ir en la punta, como líder de la formación. El clima tampoco los ayudaba, cada vez estaba más nublado, las fuertes corrientes de viento dificultaban el mantener en perfecto equilibrio el avión y los relámpagos y rayos estallaban cerca de ellos.

_-Hay una corriente eléctrica, a un par de kilómetros __más adelante-_dijo Shane, por medio de la radio del avión.

_-Nos re__trasaremos más si la atravesamos_-respondió Hyoga.

_-Podemos bordearla. Seguimos retrasados, pero no tanto como si la atravesáramos._

_-De acuerdo._

Los seis aviones se ladearon y volaron a toda la velocidad tratando en lo posible de esquivar la tormenta que les impedía llegar al santuario. Las armaduras seguían brillando con fuerza, convirtiéndose así en el faro de luz que los guiaba hacia su meta.

Por fortuna, Grecia no estaba demasiado lejos de la antigua Rusia, ahora el distrito trece, por lo que tres horas después de haber despegado, los seis aviones llegaron a su destino.

Ya en tierra firme y al reunirse todos. Adrian y Alain sintieron inmediatamente la energía hostil que rodeaba esos lugares.

-Esto no es territorio de la Piedra Blanca-dijo Esmeralda.

-Y ha sido un error. ¿Pueden ubicar de donde emanan las energías?-dijo Hyoga.

-Están dispersas…-dijo Alain.

-…en aquella dirección-terminó Adrian.

-¿Cuántas son?

-Doce-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Los hermanos estaban conectados, por lo que su poder era mucho mayor.

Hyoga miró en la dirección que le indicaban: el corazón del Santuario. Suspiró, mientras su cosmos frio lo rodeaba y llenaba de valor lo corazones de los Ángeles.

-Vamos. Shane, te quedas aquí.

-Sí.

Los diez Ángeles corrieron detrás de Hyoga, siguiéndolo a una saliente donde se podía ver todo el Santuario y las casas de donde salían las columnas de luz.

-En cada una de esas casas está una armadura. Lo principal es obtenerlas a como dé lugar. Nos encontraremos en el coliseo. Pase lo que pase, no se les ocurra perder y no regresen sin esas armaduras-ordenó Hyoga, alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

Jamás sintieron tanta fuerza y determinación en el rubio y eso les indicaba que no había espacio para la derrota, sin importar qué los estuviese esperando.

-Déjense ayudar por sus cosmos-terminó Hyoga.

-¡Ya escucharon, muévanse!-exclamó Gabriel.

En pocos segundos todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Sin Athena, el Santuario estaba completamente desprotegido, ya no había que correr escaleras arriba hacia el infinito, sólo sortear los obstáculos y llegar a la casa correcta.

Escondidos entre las sombras que las rocas o pilares daban, estaban las fuentes de energía hostil que se encontraban en el Santuario.

-Llegaron demasiado rápido-dijo Karin.

-Vienen por las armaduras. Da la orden, que ataquen inmediatamente-dijo Fallen.

La pelirroja asintió y encendiendo la radio, dio la orden del poder Alpha. Luego, regresó hacia él, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado debajo de un árbol, mientras el resto de los poderes se enfrentaba a los Ángeles.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-El Shinigami no está aquí, pero la pequeña "Dos", mejor dicho, Zoe, sí.

-Entiendo.

Luego, Karin se esfumó, mientras Fallen sonreía con malicia. Lentamente, casi fastidiado se levantó y se puso los lentes negros. Cada célula de su cuerpo se llenaba de poder, fuerza y ansias de matar.

-A jugar-siseó.

Entre las casas, Alain, Adrian y Aron fueron los primeros en encontrarse obstáculos. Dos hombres y una mujer se posaron frente a ellos. El primero tenía el cabello largo y negro, tez pálida como la cera, nariz perfilada y sus ojos de un rojo oscuro. Parecía viejo, como de otra época. El segundo de ellos, parecía un anciano, aunque sólo de apariencia, de cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás y siniestros ojos amarillos. La chica tenía el cabello castaño, largo, cortado en capas rectas y los ojos verdes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se van a presentar?-preguntó Alain, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con sorna.

-Dudo que haya tiempo para eso- dijo Aron-¿Quién se queda aquí?

-Yo, la armadura que me llama está en la primera casa-dijo Alain.

-Yo me quedo en la siguiente ¿Y tú, Adrian?

-Más adelante, aún no estoy seguro, así que pelearé aquí, con mi hermano. Muy bien, _trío dinámico, _lo siento pero tendré que separarlos. Aron se encargará de _Drácula_, si es que no tiene problema-dijo Adrian, guiñándole un ojo.

El anciano chistó. Su voz salió tan ronca y siniestra como su mirada.

-Me parece muy buena idea, yo me encargaré del ciego. Sansa, tú encárgate del gemelo.

-Ser ciego no le impedirá patearte el trasero, abuelo, no lo subestimes por eso-chistó Adrian.

Dicho esto, los otros dos hombres desaparecieron, dejando a los gemelos solos. El anciano se cruzó de brazos, observando a un estático Ángel. Sansa, por su parte miró a Adrian con desdén, mientras éste se inclinaba haciendo una burlona reverencia.

-Soy Brom, el poder Iota. ¿Tú?

-Según el alphabeto griego, eres el noveno entonces.

-No me subestimes, niño. _Yo soy aquel del que no puedes escapar. _

-No lo hago. Y yo _Soy el que reinará sobre tus emociones-_Rezó Alain, mientras sus ojos se encendían de luz.

-¿Qué…?

No era una respuesta, sino una invocaciónparadespertar el poder del Ángel de las Emociones, Alain.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo continuó deteniéndose frente a la casa donde estaba la armadura correcta.

-Géminis, es aquí donde debo quedarme. Tú sigue, Solange.

-Sí.

La pelirroja no lo notó, puesto que no cruzó la casa, sólo la esquivó, pero en la entrada estaba sentando un hombre, con la cabeza rapada, de tez muy oscura, como el ébano y ojos blancos. Su aspecto, aunque intimidante, no amedrentaba a la peliplata.

-Bienvenida, _hija de la luna llena_-dijo él, con marcado acento francés.

Selene frunció un poco el ceño, mientras el pintoresco hombre se levantaba, apoyaba en un bastón y hacia una reverencia pronunciada.

-A ti te sigue la luna nueva-dijo Selene.

El hombre sonrió, mientras un aura negra cubrió su cuerpo, preparándolo para pelear.

- C'est vrai. _Yo soy la magia negra que nace del retumbar de los tambores y el calor de la fogata. Yo soy el vudú._

Mientras tanto, en la casa de cáncer, Solange se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por hostil energía que atacaba a Selene. La risa sádica de la morena frente a ella reclamó por su atención.

-Ese es mi querido Noir, poder Epsilon. Tu amiga no durará mucho.

-Tampoco tú-respondió Solange.

-Cáligo, poder Zeta-dijo la morena, mientras su aura verde se expandía y extrañas raíces abrazaban las pilares caídos, manchando todo con una película verdosa y maloliente.

_-¿Qué demonios es eso?_

_-Yo soy la que se roba la llama de vida. Yo soy la peste-_rezó la morena.

La pelirroja sonrió un instante, encendió su cosmos y la casa pareció vibrar en respuesta.

Varias casas más adelante Hyoga, Zoe, Gabriel, Hannabi y Esmeralda seguían juntos, corriendo hacia donde las armaduras los llamaban.

-Aquí me bajo, chicos-dijo Gabriel-El león me solicita.

Hyoga miró hacia el frente, observando la entrada de la casa de Leo. Por mucho que peleara era imposible evitar los recuerdos, aún sentía la poderosa presencia de Aioria en aquellas cuatro paredes, casi podía verlo.

-Cuídate-dijo Hyoga.

Gabriel asintió, mirando a Esmeralda. Zoe pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la rubia y como el moreno trataba de consolarla con la mirada, pero no había tiempo para eso, así que los otros siguieron, dejando a Gabriel atrás.

Siguieron hacia Virgo y como Hyoga esperaba, nadie se detuvo, hasta que vieron la armadura brillando y orando hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué pasará con esta armadura?-preguntó Hannabi-¿Nadie se queda aquí?

-No, yo puedo encargarme de ella luego. Esta armadura le corresponde a Shun. Sigamos.

Las chicas obedecieron y todos siguieron corriendo hasta que unos cinco minutos después Zoe se detuvo abruptamente.

-Es allá. Yo me quedó ahí, yo protegeré la armadura de Shun también.

-¿Libra? ¿Estás segura?

-Absolutamente.

-Bueno, ten cuidado, ya hemos visto que no todas las casas están vigiladas, quizá no te consigas con nadie.

-¿No te parece extraño que no hayan dejado pasar los que ya nos hemos encontrado?

-Sólo están jugando con nosotros, pero ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Sigamos-dijo Hyoga.

Siguieron corriendo, acompañando a Zoe hasta la casa que parecía completamente vacía.

-No hay nadie-dijo Esmeralda.

-Esperemos que siga así. Zoe, quédate aquí, regresaré por ti y las armaduras.

La pelinegra asintió y los vio salir disparados de la casa.

Algunos minutos después, Hannabi y Esmeralda, ambas con las armaduras de Capricornio y Piscis llegaban hasta Hyoga, quien tenía en frente a Karin.

-Déjame pasar y no morirás aquí. Es la última vez que lo digo-dijo Hyoga.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, precioso-respondió ella, sonriendo-Soy Karin, el poder beta, la segunda más fuerte. _Yo hice el hilo de tu vida. Yo lo medí. _

_-Ese rezo…__-_pensó Hyoga, retrocediendo un paso.

_-Y yo lo cortaré. ¡Yo soy la parca!_

Karin encendió su cosmos y tres espíritus encapuchados apareciendo detrás de ella.

_-Demonios._

Mientras tanto, Zoe, al ver que seguía sola se dio la vuelta, casi respirando de alivio y contempló la armadura por unos instantes, embelesada por su belleza.

-Hermosa ¿Cierto?

La voz llena de una falsa amabilidad hizo eco en las paredes.

Zoe se sobresaltó y se giró inmediatamente, mientras Fallen salía de entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados y la mirada más lasciva y perpetradora que Zoe hubiese visto jamás.

-¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?

-Tú…

-Soy yo, anda, ven con papi-dijo él, sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos.

Zoe estaba inundada por distintas emociones, sentía miedo por estar sola, precisamente con él y rabia al recordar todas las muertes que yacían en sus manos.

-Te estoy esperando. Llevo un buen rato esperándote, de hecho.

La mirada de Fallen destilaba tanto locura como ira. Zoe se sentía como acechada por un animal salvaje que podía atacar en cualquier momento. Luego, recordó cada palabra dicha por Shun, cada instrucción, especialmente las últimas.

_-No le des la oportunidad de atraparte…_

La sonrisa en el rostro moreno de Fallen se borró cuando vio la katana brillar con furia. Alzó la vista hacia la chica y ladeó el rostro.

-Tú lo has querido. Yo quería conversar un poco más, darle tiempo para llegar, pero a ti te gusta rápido ¿Verdad?

_-¿A quién se refiere? ¿A Hyoga? No, no puedo permitirlo, a Shun no le gustaría__ eso-_pensó ella.

-Bueno, presentemos antes de bailar-dijo él, haciendo una reverencia-Soy el poder Alpha del Loto Negro y _La desgracia corre por mis venas. El odio anida en mi corazón y la locura es mi amante-_rezó.

Fallen aún no retiraba su reverencia, pero Zoe vio unas líneas negras subir por su nuca y rodear su rostro. Levantó la cabeza, mientras la oscuridad inundaba sus ojos completamente y parte de sus venas se marcaban sobre su piel. Se relamió los labios, manteniendo esa sonrisa siniestra que le helaba la sangre.

Zoe sintió como si perdiera todo el valor, la visión frente a ella resultaba demasiado espeluznante y amenazante.

-¿Lista, preciosa?

Sin esperar más Fallen salió disparado hacia ella. La pelinegra estaba aterrada y no podía mover un sólo musculo. De pronto, un cosmos dorado rodeó la armadura de libra y uno de los escudos voló hacia ellos, interponiéndose entre Zoe y el puño brillante de Fallen.

-¿Qué…?

Un destello de luz encandiló al moreno, obligándolo a pegar un brinco para retroceder.

-Interesante-susurró Fallen.

En la casa de acuario, Hyoga se volteo inmediatamente. Esmeralda y Hannabi lo esperaban sin poder intervenir ni adelantarse. Ellas habían encontrado las casas solas, pero el rubio evitaba enfrentarse, sin éxito a Karin, el poder beta. Ella parecía cansada y él solo tenía unos raspones en su rostro.

_-Maldición, este sujeto…No logro que me ataque_-pensó Karin.

-¿Sentiste eso?-preguntó Esmeralda.

-Hay explosiones de energía por todas partes, pero esa fue peor.

-Es Fallen, nuestro líder. Ésta aquí, teniendo una cita con Dos, aunque no creo que ella lo esté disfrutando-dijo Karin, sonriendo con sorna.

_-_Maldición, es Zoe…

-Ah, sí, así la llaman ustedes, Zoe.

-Lo siento, pero no perderé más tiempo contigo-dijo Hyoga.

En la casa de libra, Fallen aún miraba la armadura, como esperando que volviese a reaccionar.

-Nosotros no hemos podido tocarlas, ¿Sabes?, pero tampoco me importa-dijo Fallen, volteando a verla-Ya casi llega mi invitado especial.

Zoe frunció el ceño, Hyoga ya debía estar regresando.

Durante unos instantes miró a la armadura, el cosmos que la rodeaba titilaba lentamente, al mismo ritmo que la katana. Sintió que ya no estaba sola en esa casa, que cada pared respiraba con ella, incluidos los ropajes de Libra. Apretó la katana sobre su pecho y lentamente la sacó de la guarda, lanzando ésta a un lado, mientas miraba fijamente al moreno frente a ella, recordando cada rostro que no veía la vida por su culpa, cada lagrima derramada por su hermano. El cosmos blanco comenzó a rodearla y a llenarla de furia y determinación.

_-__Ayúdame_

Mientras que en la casa de acuario…

Esmeralda y Hannabi no salían de su asombro. La casa estaba rodeada de una barrera que impidió a cualquiera que estuviese afuera escuchar algún sonido de destrucción. El piso de la casa había desaparecido bajo una onda de poder y Karin yacía en el centro, vencida definitivamente. Apenas logró levantar la cabeza para mirar al rubio acercarse hacia ella, flanqueado por las dos muchachas.

-Eres tú…-jadeó ella.

Hyoga sonrió y se agachó. La agarró por el cuello y le susurró, mientras ella lloraba de miedo.

_-__Soy el príncipe del ejército. El primero de los Ángeles. Soy aquel que siempre quedará en píe. _

Ambos se miraron, ella lloró y él sonrió de nuevo.

-Tengo la impresión de que querías saber quién soy. Ya lo saber, pero lo que viste aquí no puede salir de este recinto.

Luego la soltó, colocó la mano en su cabeza y la dejó inconsciente.

-¿No recordará nada?-preguntó Hannabi.

-Nada. Ahora vámonos.

En la casa de Libra…

De pronto, Fallen vio como los ojos de Zoe se volvían completamente blancos y ella entraba en un especie de trance. Perdía completamente la expresión en su rostro y la katana brillaba de blanco.

_-Pondré tu alma__ en una balanza y sabré el peso de tus pecados. _

Ahora era la voz de Zoe la que hacía eco en las paredes, que repetían su invocación al pie de la letra, apoyándola, luchando con ella.

_-Está en el modo ofensivo de su poder: El vengador de __almas que __sólo se despierta cuando el guardián posee un terrible deseo de venganza-_pensó Fallen.

_-P__esa su alma_, _Seigi No Baransu_

Zoe levantó la katana, dejándola en posición completamente vertical, frente a su rostro y con su mano libre realizó un pequeño corte en la palma. Una fina línea de sangre bajó por la hoja hasta llegar al piso. Fallen la siguió con la vista, pero el piso ahora parecía agua, ya que la gota creó ondas en ella. El piso ahora había desaparecido y Fallen se sentía flotar en el aire, hasta que se encontró en el plato de una enorme balanza blanca.

El poder y la ira que emanaban del cosmos de Zoe era simplemente asfixiante, pero lejos de atemorizarlo, Fallen sólo se echo a reír; una carcajada histérica y enloquecida.

-¡Tu ira es divina, Zoe, pero yo soy el odio que domina este mundo, a los dictadores que tanto daño hicieron a sus países, a los hombres que violan a sus hijas y matan a sus madres! ¡Todavía eres demasiado débil para combatirme!

Fallen encendió su cosmos lleno de oscuridad, descargas de electricidad salían de su cuerpo y rápidamente sobrepasó los poderes de Zoe. Esta frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no retrocedió, la katana y la armadura la alentaban a continuar.

Los puños de Fallen volvieron encenderse y atacó velozmente a la chica que detuvo el golpe con la hoja de katana.

_-La locura es mi amante-_siseó Fallen.

_-Nunca ataques con ira, úsala para que tus golpes sean más certeros__-_recordó Zoe.

La katana volvió a estallar de luz y pronto la chica comenzó a dar estocadas, obligando a Fallen a retroceder. Éste seguía riéndose enloquecido, jugaba con ella, poco le importaba si lograba lastimarlo.

De pronto, en un largo movimiento que Zoe hizo con la katana, ésta quedó sobre su cabeza y Fallen, siendo más alto que ella, la manoteó y envió la espada lejos. Inmediatamente después la tomó del cuello, cerrando fuertemente el puño alrededor de la garganta de la chica.

La armadura casi chilló de furia y una de las espadas salió disparadas hacia ellos, pero Fallen usó a Zoe como escudo y en el último segundo el arma se desvió, sólo rozando la cara interna del muslo derecho de la chica.

-Santa armadura dorada, me matas del aburrimiento-dijo Fallen, sonriendo con sorna.

El temor más grande de Shun acababa de hacerse realidad: Zoe estaba atrapada de nuevo, a merced de aquel hombre que ahora rozaba su muslo groseramente hasta llegar al corte. Pasó los dedos, llenándose de sangre, mientras ella forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre. Llevó los dedos a su rostro y los lamió bebiéndose el líquido rojo.

-Suéltame…

-Oh, belleza, si apenas estamos empezando-le susurró Fallen al oído.

-No…

El corazón de Zoe volvió a llenarse de rabia, impotencia y miedo. Fue incapaz de abrir los ojos y mirar la armadura que brillaba de furia. Le había fallado, igual que a Shun. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras Fallen apretaba sus muslos con violencia, casi enterrándole los dedos.

-Sola antes y sola ahora. ¿Dónde está tu príncipe? ¿Ya te mostró lo que es el placer en los brazos de un hombre?

Fallen la mantenía fuertemente apresada contra su cuerpo, lastimando sus muslos con su mano libre y mordiendo su cuello con furia.

-¡Suéltame!

Obedeciéndola, Fallen la soltó, pero antes de que pudiese escapar, la obligó a darse la vuelta y justo cuando la tuvo enfrente la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, tumbándola al piso.

La fuerza del golpe casi le hace perder el conocimiento, sintió la sangre corriendo de su labio, pero el deseo de regresar junto a Shun, de vivir era mucho más grande que su aturdimiento. Se dio la vuelta y casi se arrastró a la salida, pero estaba demasiado lejos y Fallen se sentó sobre ella, poniendo la mano sobre su espalda y apresándola contra el suelo.

-Estas faldas son bastante ventajosas, para los hombres al menos-comentó Fallen-¿Le gustan tus piernas al Shinigami?

El moreno miró hacia la entrada, como si algo hubiese captado su atención repentinamente. Sonrió con franca alegría y malicia al mismo tiempo, mientras levantaba la falda.

En todo el santuario había focos de lucha. Adrian y Alain peleaban fieramente contra Brom y Sansa, destruyendo todo a su paso; Noir sostenía entre sus manos un muñeco con un cabello plateado y recitaba un hechizo, mientras Selene se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Ignea luchaba contra la ilusión de Solange y Gabriel corría escaleras arriba hacia la casa de Virgo con la armadura de leo a cuestas.

De pronto, cuando Noir estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello al muñeco, algo lo impactó con tanta fuerza que lo estrelló contra la pared, destruyéndola. Selene jadeaba de dolor en el piso, sentía los músculos adoloridos, estaba segura de que su rezo no la había sacado de aquel hechizo porque ella no tenía mas fuerzas para luchar. Sintió una presencia y la reconoció inmediatamente. Levantó la cabeza como pudo, su salvador le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias…te debo…mi vida-jadeó ella.

Luego, volvió a quedarse sola, Noir yacía absolutamente inconsciente y sangrando profusamente.

Más adelante, Solange vio la sombra marcarse sobre el piso, algo volando sobre ella. Levantó la vista, pero la velocidad a la que iba sólo dejaba ver un destello. Gabriel ya había llegado a la casa de Virgo, cuando el mismo rayo negro pasó a su lado como una exhalación. Él también lo reconoció.

Hyoga y las chicas seguían corriendo lo más rápido posible para reunirse con Zoe.

-Hyoga, ese cosmos…-dijo Hannabi.

-Lo sé, vamos.

Fallen tenía las manos de Zoe apresadas con una de las suyas, delante de l-a cabeza de la chica, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la suave piel de los glúteos.

-¡No! ¡No me toques!

Tan concentrado estuvo en su acto, que por unos segundos olvidó vigilar la entrada. Segundos que casi le costaron la vida cuando una katana giró horizontalmente hacia él, pasando a centímetros de su verdadero objetivo y sólo rozando y causando un profundo corte en su cuello.

-¡Mierda!

Inmediatamente brincó para alejarse de Zoe, mientras la katana se clavaba en la pared detrás de él y la chica se perdía de vista.

Lo primero que Zoe pensó, fue en apartarse de aquel cuerpo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero los brazos la alzaban con firmeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido, reconoció la calidez y el aroma propios del único ser con el que se sentía realmente protegida, aquel que cada día se ganaba un espacio más grande en su corazón, el que ahora era todo para ella. Abrió los ojos y vio el cabello largo y negro, la banda del mismo color y las alas enormes, hermosas y negras, una de ellas casi acariciando su mejilla. Sin embargo, el perfil era el mismo y el sentimiento que le generaba su presencia también lo era, así que ella lo supo justo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia:

Shun era el Ángel de la muerte.

De pronto, unos burlones aplausos inundaron la estancia. Él tensó la mandíbula, pero no se movió un milímetro.

-¡Ya te habías tardado demasiado, Shinigami!

Bajó la cabeza, mirándola sólo unos segundos, mientras sentía como la furia corría por sus venas, reemplazando su sangre. Se giró hacia la entrada, Gabriel ya estaba llegando.

_-Protégela, por favor-_dijo él con la característica voz doble del Ángel negro_._

-Pero…

Se dio la vuelta con la misma tranquilidad, pero sus movimientos no eran prueba de su estado de ánimo, el Shinigami hervía por dentro y sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: destrozar a Fallen.


	22. Crónica 19

_**Nota: Como siempre, les escribo para agradecerles de corazón sus reviews, me encantan todos y cada de ellos. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi, un poco corto, consideré que no necesitaba colocar nada mas por ahora. Disfrútenlo! XD. **_

_**Crónica 19**__**. Ira. Fallen Vs. Shun.**_

El poder alpha, por su parte, podía sentir perfectamente la ira emanando de cada poro de la piel del Ángel negro y aquello, lejos de aterrarlo, sólo lograba excitarlo mucho más.

El Shinigami encendió sus cosmos, una poderosa aura violeta lo rodeó e hizo temblar las paredes de la casa y sus ruinas.

-Me odias ¿Verdad?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, aún así se permitió mirar detenidamente al Ángel por un momento. El atardecer entraba por las puertas de la casa de libra, proyectando la sombra del Shinigami sobre el piso y la armadura, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor. Observó las enormes alas negras desplegadas hacia atrás en una actitud amenazante, el largo cabello negro ondeando como si tuviese vida propia al igual que el abrigo del mismo color. Fallen sonrió de nuevo, fascinado y admirando el poder frente a él que era simplemente perturbador. Luego continuó con su monólogo.

-...Sí, pero aún no me odias lo suficiente porque no sabes lo que le hice. ¿Quieres saberlo? Su sangre es divina, su piel es suave y sus gemidos de dolor son definitivamente….

El Shinigami no esperó un segundo más, las dos katanas volaron hacia su encuentro y él salió disparado hacia Fallen, impulsado por sus palabras.

El poder alpha lo perdió de vista inmediatamente, él se estaba moviendo a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que Fallen no podía verlo. Reapareció como un destello justo frente a él, éste logró evadirlo sorpresivamente, brincó hacia atrás, haciendo distancia para lanzar una esfera de energía que el Shinigami atravesó con la katana. La esfera, ahora picada en dos se desvió e impactó la gran casa, dejando dos enormes hoyos que parecían comerse las paredes lentamente.

_-¿Qué demonios es eso?__-_se preguntó Gabriel.

_-__¡Sume todo en una profunda oscuridad…__ y despedaza, Hakujin!*_

*Recordemos que el nombre completo del personaje es _**Hakujin no Shinigami,**_ o Shinigami de la Hojilla negra.

Los dos sablazos de energía volaron furiosos hacia Fallen, pero éste golpeó el suelo y con su energía levantó un muro de concreto contra el que chocó la primera de las ondas del Shinigami, mientras que la segunda se desvió hacia el techo.

Sin embargo, Shun elevó su mano, cerró el puño y la onda, actuando como un boomerang se devolvió. Fallen solo alcanzó a voltear el rostro cuando el ataque le impactó de lleno en la espalda.

Una gran columna de polvo se elevó, impidiendo a Gabriel observar el siguiente movimiento.

Fallen sabía que tenía que moverse rápido, pero el Ángel lo superó de nuevo. Antes de que terminara de reaccionar y sobreponerse al dolor, sintió como la punta de una de las katanas lo atravesó sin piedad en el estomago.

Bajó la vista, la hoja atravesaba la pared. Luego se formó una grieta en su muro protector y éste se partió en dos, revelando al Shinigami detrás de él.

_-¡Lo alcanzó!_

Fallen cerró los ojos, presa del dolor, pero sólo por pocos segundos, luego tomó la hoja entre sus manos, cortándose y sonrió, mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios y siguió penetrándose con la espada. El dolor era asfixiante, pero él sólo se reía con locura.

Luego, el Shinigami, invadido por la ira, lo tomó por el cuello, pero él agarró su brazo con ambas manos, quemándole la piel. Forcejeó en vano para liberarse ya que el agarre del poder alpha parecía de hierro, aunque no podía tener tanta fuerza, estaba sangrando demasiado.

-Atacaste sin dudarlo. Quieres matarme lentamente, que sufra primero.

_-…Exacto. _

Entonces el Shinigami sonrió con la misma perversión de Fallen.

-¿Estás disfrutándolo tanto como yo?-preguntó el poder Alpha.

-_Quizá más que tú_-respondió el Ángel.

La hoja dentro del cuerpo de Fallen comenzó a girarse, lacerando la herida y la zona circundante. El moreno jadeó y la sangre corrió libro entre sus labios, seguido de una risa histérica. Temblaba y sudaba, pero el dolor le resultaba tan placentero como la ira del Shinigami quemándole la piel.

-¡Gracias, Shinigami! ¡Me has dado una prueba de lo cruel que puedes ser!

En ese momento, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada, detrás de Fallen. Una tenía el rostro pintado de blanco, formando una calavera con líneas rojas y el otro parecía una marioneta hecha de hueso y restos de piel. La segunda salió disparada hacia el Shinigami, quien retrocedió, sacando violentamente la katana del cuerpo del moreno.

Mientras la marioneta avanzaba y él retrocedía, lanzó hilos que se enredaron en uno de los brazos de Shun, pero éste los cortó rápidamente con la katana, contraatacando al mismo tiempo.

_-¡Hakujin!-_exclamó.

Inmediatamente, con dos rápidos movimientos efectuó los sablazos se dirigieron hacia la marioneta, la cual sólo pudo esquivar uno, recibiendo de lleno el otro que la picó en dos. Aún así el maestro de aquel muñeco espantoso siguió avanzando, obligando a Shun a retroceder y a Gabriel a apartarse del camino, hasta que la lucha se movió hacia las escaleras frente a la casa.

El hombre lanzó entonces un grupo de marionetas, directo hacia Shun, quien puso la mano en el suelo; inmediatamente se formó un círculo de energía debajo de él y las cadenas negras, la defensa rodante del antiguo santo de Andrómeda lo protegieron del ataque de su rival.

Fallen lo vio luchar, casi analizando y deleitándose cada uno de sus movimientos. En cuanto derrotó al grupo de marionetas y estas cayeron al piso, supo que sería el siguiente.

-¡Qué lástima, pero debo despedirme, Shinigami! Ya nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto y justo cuando el Ángel corrió raudo hacia ellos, el hombre pintado tomó a Fallen, hizo estallar el techo de la casa y ambos se elevaron en una columna de luz roja. La voz del poder alpha resonó por todo el santuario.

-¡Regresen! ¡Nos vamos!

Ignea apenas había logrado salir de la ilusión de Solange, estaba mal herida, jadeaba e intentaba ponerse en pie. En cuanto escuchó la orden se elevó antes de que la pelirroja pudiese evitarlo. Sansa ya estaba inconsciente, vencida por Adrian, quien ayudaba a Alain contra Brom, pero éste tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y siguió a su líder. Los que estaban solos o desmayados fueron ayudados por otros poderes que no intervinieron.

Fallen ya se preparaba para irse, cuando vio al Shinigami volando veloz hacia ellos.

-Skale, encárgate de él, pero no lo lastimes mucho.

-Sí.

Todo lo que pasó fue en cuestión de segundos

El hombre pintado que respondió al nombre de Skale, cayó en picada hacia el Shinigami, mientras los poderes restantes se reunían con Fallen. Realizó unos sellos con las manos, al tiempo que rezaba un cantico en voz baja.

Shun no disminuía la velocidad, a pesar de que el hombre venia directo hacia él. Al terminar varios círculos aparecieron a su lado y de ellos salieron lo que parecían ser huesos, sólo que estos tenían los extremos afilados como dagas. Luego, Skale señaló al Ángel negro y sus armas salieron disparadas hacia él. Aún así, Shun continuó, interceptando a algunos de los huesos con la katana, mientas los otros se clavaron en sus muslos y brazos, pero nada le hizo detenerse.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Skale.

Como hiciera antes con Fallen, el Shinigami desapareció de la vista del hombre pintado, para reaparecer rápidamente, justo a su lado. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió la mano de Shun posarse suavemente sobre su pecho. Él ya había visto ese ataque.

En el Santuario, Hyoga, Esmeralda y Hannabi se reunieron con Gabriel, quien tenía a Zoe en brazos.

-¿Qué paso?-exclamó la rubia.

-Shun, fue detrás de ellos-respondió Gabriel.

Hyoga notó la preocupación en la voz del moreno, él se sentía igual. Bajó la vista hacia la pelinegra que yacía inconsciente y su corazón pegó un brinco cuando comenzó a ver los moretones en sus músculos, las mordidas en su cuello y el labio partido.

-Maldición-susurró.

Inmediatamente dejó la armadura en el suelo, se alejó de los otros Ángeles y encendió sus cosmos.

_-Vuela, Cisne_-susurró

Una brillante luz dorada estalló frente a los otros, quienes tuvieron que apartar la mirada. Luego, sonó una explosión y Hyoga voló velozmente hacia donde estaba Shun. Sus alas doradas lanzaban destellos en el cielo.

_-No eres rival para mí_-siseó Shun.

La voz doble, oscura y llena de ira del Shinigami llenó su corazón del terror más primitivo que existe: el temor a la muerte.

Acto seguido, Shun condensó su energía en un sólo golpe que hizo estallar el interior del cuerpo del hombre. La fuerza del impacto los envió lejos, estrellando a Skale contra la columna y lanzando a Shun hacia abajo.

Uno de los doce poderes aprovechó para sostenerlo, llevárselo y desaparecer, mientras que Hyoga atajó a Shun entre sus brazos, con mucha dificultad por el espacio que ocupaban las alas, ahora plegadas.

Cuando el Shinigami alzó el rostro, los doce poderes ya no estaban. Hyoga lo sintió tiritar de frio e ira. Vio las dagas de hueso clavadas en su cuerpo, pero él no parecía siquiera notarlo.

Shun tensó la mandíbula, presa de la furia y frustración, no quería aceptar que Fallen se había escapado, que tendría que tragarse la ira que lo consumía y dejarlo para después cuando lo único que quería era que pagara por cada hebra de cabello que le había tocado a Zoe.

Al recordar a la pelinegra, la furia pareció convertirse en una roca dentro de su pecho, obstruyéndole la respiración.

_-Zoe…_

-Lo sé. Vamos, estas herido también.

En la casa de Libra, ya estaban reunidos casi todos los Ángeles, excepto por Alain, quien se había quedado atrás con Selene. Hyoga y Shun no tardaron en alcanzarlos.

El rubio chequeó rápidamente a todos los que veía, algunos estaban lastimados, pero nada de gravedad, en apariencia. Sus alas doradas y hermosas desaparecieron rápidamente. Ladeó el rostro hacia Shun, pero éste sólo se quitaba las dagas de su cuerpo como si fueran espinas. La forma del Shinigami, las alas negras y el aspecto casi etérico, siempre resultaba intimidante.

Hyoga sabía que el Shinigami tenía sus ojos cubiertos porque, como la justicia, la muerte debía ser ciega, imparcial. Eso significaba que en ese estado, Shun no veía otra cosa que almas. No veía las paredes de aquella casa, ni las armaduras. Por eso no desactivaba su poder, él no tenía que decirlo, pero el rubio sabía que no estaba ahí por amor a Athena precisamente. Una fuerza mayor lo arrastró hasta allá y esa se encontraba entre los brazos de Gabriel, ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de eso.

El último trozo de hueso cayó al suelo, llamando la atención del resto de los Ángeles. Ambos caminaron hasta reunirse con el grupo.

-¿Dónde están Alain y Selene?

-Se quedaron atrás, ella está mal herida.

Shun sólo se acercó hasta Gabriel, quien rápidamente le entregó a Zoe. Luego, salió de la casa, extendió sus alas y despegó, alejándose lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, aunque poco le importaba ahora si lo veía o no, ya que la pelinegra ocupaba todos su pensamientos. Su preocupación por ella logró opacar la furia que sentía contra Fallen y consigo mismo.

Gabriel y el resto lo vieron partir en completo silencio y voltearon hacia Hyoga, preocupados por la actitud del peliverde. El rubio no dijo nada, volteó hacia las armaduras, contándolas.

-Aún faltan algunas. ¿Se las llevaron?

-No, no lo creo-dijo Gabriel.

-Bueno, los que estén en mejores condiciones, recójanlas. A algunos nos tocará llevar dos de ellas. Ya no necesitamos ir al coliseo, nos iremos directo a los aviones.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron en marcha. Shun llegó primero al sitio donde Shane los esperaba, ya con el pequeño kit medico de su avión preparado, al menos para curar las heridas menores.

El militar se sobresaltó al ver aquella criatura tan hermosa como aterradora, el Ángel de enormes alas negras. Luego, reconoció a la chica entre sus brazos y Shun pudo ver perfectamente como su mirada cambió de temerosa a violenta, mientras lo apuntaba velozmente con su arma.

-Entrégame a esa chica inmediatamente-siseó Shane.

-_¿Crees que puedes hacerme algo con ese cacharro?_

La voz doble del Ángel resultaba tan impresionante como su apariencia, pero Shane no se dejó intimidar, o al menos, Shun no logró notarlo.

-tsk…puedo desplumarte con este _cacharro_, maldito cuervo, ¡Entrégame a la chica!

El hombre mostraba mucho poder y fuerza, pensó Shun. Quizá no era tan mala idea que fuera miembro de las esfuerzas especiales.

Sonrió a medias y desactivó su poder para que Shane pudiese reconocerlo. El militar se sobresaltó al ver las alas desaparecer como si se desplumara, el cabello negro pintarse de otro color, más rebelde y corto y menos siniestro. Por último, reconoció los ojos verdes del que ahora era su superior.

-¿Eres tú, quinceañero?

Shun enarcó una ceja, casi sonriendo. El sujeto definitivamente no le temía y eso le gustaba. El estaba cansado de ver a la gente encogerse ante su presencia.

-Por supuesto que soy yo y no soy un quinceañero. Vuelve a llamarme así y te dejaré estéril. Aunque quizá hasta te haré un favor, ya estás muy viejo para usarlo.

-…respuestas ácidas y chocantes: no hay duda de que eres tú, no creo que nadie más se molestara en duplicar tu encantadora personalidad-dijo Shane, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

Shun chistó, sonrió y pasó por debajo de la nariz del avión, seguido del militar. La compuerta del avión se abrió y el entró, recostando a la chica en el único sitio donde podía estar cómoda. Por unos instantes la observó, detallando cada rosetón que pronto se haría más evidente, las líneas de sangre formando los mordiscos y el golpe en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Se nota que se enfrentó a alguien.

-…No lo sé.

Su ropa no estaba rasgada, pero el sólo hecho de haberlo visto sobre ella le helaba la sangre.

Pocos minutos después sintió una ligera punzada de dolor que anticipó la llegada de los Ángeles con las armaduras doradas. Tensó la mandíbula, suspiró y salió del avión para verlos llegar, para enfrentarse finalmente a esa parte de sus "_días anteriores a Mithrandir"_

Todo estaban sonrientes y de buen humor, aunque algo golpeados, unos más que otros. Gabriel, quien estaba comentando algo, se calló al ver a Shun detrás de Hyoga. Éste se dio la vuelta, al notarlo a su espalda.

Shun sintió las miradas sobre él, esa tensión que causaba su presencia. Aún así, al menos por ahora, nada era más importante que contemplar las armaduras. Finalmente, estaban ahí, tan hermosas, poderosas e intemporales como la primera vez que las vio.

Hyoga miró a Selene, pero ella sólo sonrió y asintió. Ambos respiraron aliviados cuando Shun volvió a ver una pieza del rompecabezas de su pasado sin quebrarse.

Se acercó hasta la caja de virgo y la rozó con la palma ligeramente, sonriendo casi con ternura. _Casi._

-¿Están todas, las doce?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí-respondió Hyoga.

Shun levantó la vista y sonrió al grupo.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo.

Hyoga sonrió y el resto aplaudió y celebró. Pocas veces Shun decía esas cosas y cuando lo hacía era todo un placer.

-Tenemos heridos, muévanse que tenemos que irnos. ¿Viniste en un avión? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí, está más adelante-respondió Shun.

-Estas herido y sangrando, no deberías viajar solo. Vendrás conmigo, recuperaremos el avión luego-dijo Hyoga.

-Estoy bien. Tenemos que regresar rápido…por favor.

El rubio frunció el ceño, notando perfectamente cómo cambiaba el tono de voz del peliverde. Ahora era apremiante, casi necesitado. Asintió y comenzó a movilizar a todo mundo, organizándose, metiendo las cajas de pandora en los aviones y despegando rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

Los doce poderes llegaron a una enorme habitación, la columna brillaba esta el centro, conectada a un cirulo de luz, con doce personas vestidas con largos abrigos rojos con capuchas, guantes negros y un loto del mismo color marcado en la espalda.

En cuanto la columna desapreció, un grupo de hombres se acercó inmediatamente a auxiliar a los doce poderes, había varios heridos y Skale estaba completamente inconsciente y sangrando por las orejas, nariz, boca y cualquier otro orificio posible.

Uno de los hombres encapuchados se acercó, mientras otro grupo de apoyo traía un hombre a rastras hasta el centro de la enorme habitación.

-¡Por favor…piedad! ¡Por favor!-gritaba el hombre, llorando y forcejeando inútilmente.

-Te dieron una paliza-dijo el encapuchado.

-Gracias, Sigma, un aperitivo-dijo Fallen.

El moreno agarró la cabeza del nombre y disfrutando de su mirada de terror comenzó a drenar toda vitalidad.

La herida en el vientre se cerró al terminar de _comerse _su vida. Fallen se masajeó el cuello, sonándose los huesos y sonriendo satisfecho.

-Fallen-gimió Ignea.

El poder alpha bajó la vista. Vio a la rubia agachada junto al cuerpo de Skale, el grupo de apoyo lo montaba en una camilla.

-¿Qué?

-¡Está muy grave!

-Revísenlo. Si no hay nada que hacer, transfieran su poder a otro cuerpo-ordenó Fallen.

-¡Pero…!

-Puedes tirarte al nuevo Skale, querida, no te preocupes por eso-dijo el moreno, guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo tomó la mano del hombre pintado y se levantó para correr junto a la camilla.

-¿Qué decías? Ah, sí, disfruté mucho el paseo por ese horrible y polvoriento lugar, déjame decirte que parece un cementerio.

-Skale va a morir, es seguro. Su riñón está destruido, junto con el bazo. Tsk…prácticamente todo por dentro lo está-dijo Sansa.

El resto de los doce que estaban heridos fueron transferidos a la sección médica del loto negro, mientras Fallen y uno de los encapuchados, Sigma, caminaban hacia la habitación del primero.

Ya dentro del cuarto, Fallen se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera que lo esperaba con agua caliente y esencias aromáticas.

-Nada mejor que un baño después de un buen día de trabajo-dijo él.

Cada comentario rebozaba de sarcasmo.

-Esta vez sí que sangraste.

Sigma se quitó la capucha, tenía el cabello rubio, corte muy bajo, la tez bronceada y los ojos verdes. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Fallen se desnudaba frente a él y disfrutaba de su baño.

-Sí y dolió mucho más.

-¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Y quién jodió a Skale de esa manera? Es uno de los más fuertes.

-El mismo que me hirió: El Shinigami-dijo Fallen, sonriendo al techo mientras apoyaba el cuello en el borde de la tina-Es un demonio, Sigma, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz. Sólo vi una mínima parte de su poder.

Con Skale usó un golpe y mira lo que le hizo, en diez segundos mató a uno de los doce poderes.

-Es él entonces.

-Sí, es él, no hay duda. Es la pieza que le falta al loto negro para estar completo.

-Debemos movernos entonces. Sin él no podemos usar más que la mitad de nuestro poder.

-Lo sé, hoy también verifiqué otra cosa y todo va según lo tengo planeado. Déjame continuar con mi plan y pronto lo tendremos aquí.

-¿Estás seguro de poder traerlo? Es un ser muy poderoso y está en el corazón de ese maldito imperio.

-No tendremos que traerlo, él vendrá solo. Ya lo verás. ¿Kuroi y el resto hicieron su trabajo?

-Sí, por lo visto los Ángeles no se percataron de nada, Kuroi realizó la misión sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Bien. Encárgate de Karin, está inconsciente. Ella iba a encontrarse con el santo, quiero que me lo diga todo lo más rápido posible.

Sigma lo miraba, de brazos cruzados, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, terminando la conversación.

-Tú sabrás-exclamó, saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí-dijo Fallen, hablando para sí mismo-lo sé, porque te conozco, Shinigami.

Mientras tanto en Mithrandir, Hyoga, Adrian, Esmeralda y Shun estaban en silencio en la sala de espera.

Debido al poder activo del Shinigami, las heridas de Shun desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando sus músculos adoloridos. Adrian tenía algunos raspones, pero nada grave. Selene ya había salido de la sección médica y Alain la acompañaba a descansar. Él y Hyoga se enteraron por ella que Shun la había salvado del ataque de Noir.

Sin embargo, desde que Zoe entrara en camilla a la habitación, Shun no había dicho una sola palabra. Tampoco se había movido, sólo estaba recostado sobre el ventanal, mirando hacia fuera, pensativo y de brazos cruzados. Nada demostraba su estado de ánimo, pero Adrian podía sentir perfectamente la ola de emociones debajo de la máscara de pasividad. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, se le desbordaba por los poros la ansiedad por conocer el estado de la pelinegra.

La médico encargada de atenderla fue la única que logró que Shun moviera la cabeza en su dirección cuando salió de la habitación y se acercó al grupo. Los vio a todos acercarse a la joven rubia, mientras él se mantenía en el mismo sitio, donde podía escucharla perfectamente.

-No hay signos de abuso sexual, al menos no internamente. Le hicimos un chequeo completo y sólo presenta golpes y contusiones evidentes, no hay daños internos.

-¿Podemos verla?-preguntó Esmeralda.

-Está algo nerviosa, si van a entrar, por favor traten de calmarla.

Dicho esto, el grupo entró. Shun convenientemente decidió largarse, pero su plan se vio frustrado por Adrian, quien regresó por él.

Zoe estaba furiosa, dolida, cansada y avergonzada. El pequeño grupo que entró a su habitación estaba preocupado por ella, aun cuando casi ni la conocían y eso la hacía sentir peor. Aun así, conservó su entereza y sonrió a cada rostro que vio…hasta que el peliverde apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

La poca fuerza que tenia se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo si falló en el aspecto más importante, el de no dejarse atrapar por Fallen? La vergüenza era demasiado pesada para ella, odiaba fallarle, ahora lo sabía. Estaba sentada en la cama, Hyoga y el resto vieron como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y bajaba la cabeza, mientras cerraba los puños sobre la tela blanca.

Shun no dijo una sola palabra y nadie se atrevió a empujarlo a hablar. Zoe entendió su silencio como un castigo. Nada más alejado de la verdad.

-No seré más tu compañera-susurró, entre lagrimas-No soy digna de ti.

-…No-dijo Shun.

Casi todos en la habitación dejaron de respirar por un instante. Zoe sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Estaba él de acuerdo con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía mucho peor que su silencio?

Sin embargo, Shun tenía otra cosa en mente. Suspiró derrotado, odiaba al gentío ahí cuando le tocaría consolarla, pero tampoco soportaba verla llorando, así que se abrió paso hacia la cama donde se sentó. Zoe sintió su cercanía y su corazón volvió a latir enloquecido.

-No es tu culpa. No debí dejarte ir sola-susurró Shun, dulcemente.

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó ella, mirándolo sorprendida-Tú estabas…

-Eso no es excusa-cortó Shun-Era imposible que estuvieses lista tan pronto, además nosotros peleamos en parejas. Lo siento.

_Era imposible que estuvieses lista tan pronto__…_

Para Zoe eso seguía sonando a fracaso. Bajó la vista de nuevo y la levantó al sentir la penetrante mirada de Shun sobre ella. Cuando lo enfocó él miraba con aspereza los moretones y golpes marcando su nívea piel.

Sin saberlo, los dos sentían lo mismo. Ambos estaban furiosos consigo mismos y odiaban a Fallen. Ese sentimiento, sin saber, los unió aún más. El grupo no soportó más la tensión en el ambiente, Hyoga estaba a punto de hablar cuando el peliverde lo interrumpió sin querer.

-La primera vez que tomaste mi mano, sentiste algo ¿Verdad?-preguntó suavemente.

Zoe asintió, él le tendió la mano y ella, con timidez hizo lo mismo. Sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir el roce con la piel del peliverde y temió que su corazón se saliera huyendo de su pecho. Luego, se concentró al notar la sensación que inundaba cada partícula de su ser.

Era determinación.

La furia que Shun sentía alimentó cada gramo de determinación en él y ahora ella sentía lo mismo.

-Cada golpe y rasguño que tienes es mío también. Tu pelea y tu venganza son las mías. Hoy, ambos perdimos, pero eso no pasará otra vez. Te lo prometo.


	23. Crónica 20

_**Nota: Hola, chicos, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pasé un tiempo con muchos muchos problemas, espero que sigan por aquí…**_

_**Qué tal la pelea de Shun? Les gustó, yo estaba muy emocionada, ya quería que lo leyeran! . Gracias por sus reviews; esta vez surgieron algunas preguntas así que las responderé aquí para que otros puedan leer si tenían la misma duda y por alguna razón no preguntaron. **_

_**Darkacuario: Como siempre eres la primera que me escribe jajaja. Sí, el aspecto del Angel, con sus alas y la cinta cubriendo sus ojos viene después de las líneas que crea el tatuaje. Se los explicaré dentro de pocos capis por medio de Shun cuando Zoe, curiosa como siempre, pregunte por esas diferencias en su forma de pelear. **_

_**Gabycisne: Preguntaste si las alas que tiene Hyoga vienen de la armadura, pero no, las armaduras están presentes en la historia pero ellos no las han usado. Hyoga, siendo un Angel como Shun, también tiene sus alas, solo que las suyas, a diferencia de las del peliverde, son doradas, no negras. ¿Se imaginan a Hyoga con esas enormes alas doradas y el uniforme negro de los Ángeles? *_* (Me babeo) Eso también se explicará muy pronto.**_

_**Shuncito: Sigma. Ya sabía que era un número, pero es sólo el nombre del chico, al menos hasta ahora. No sé si vaya a tener algún significado el hecho de que se llame de esa forma, me dejaste pensado, jajaja, quizá se me ocurra algo más adelante. **_

_**A todos los demás lectores que han dejado sus revies, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír. Ahora sí, que lo disfruten :p. Se cuidan!**_

_**Crónica 20. ¿Quién soy? La promesa de una épica batalla.**_

La tensión disminuyó como si se hubiese abierto una ventana y con el aire fresco entró también la calma y la fortaleza.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso…-dijo, Shun.

Él la soltó suavemente y ella sintió una punzada de… ¿Tristeza?

-Sentí tu cosmos ¿Lo encendiste?

-Ah…sí, creo que sí.

-Yo también lo sentí-dijo Hyoga.

-Entonces quizá no todo salió tan mal-dijo Shun-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que hiciste?

-Sí, pero no sé exactamente de qué se trata, sólo sé que dije unas palabras extrañas y que usé la katana para invocar ese poder.

-¿Unas palabras extrañas?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí, algo así como… Segi…Segi no Baran…algo…

-¿_Seigi no Baransu_?-dijo Shun.

-¡Exacto! Con la misma pronunciación ¡¿Cómo supiste?-exclamó Zoe.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Esmeralda.

-Es japonés-respondió Hyoga-significa _Balanza de justicia_. Los poderes de cada Ángel se basan en algún aspectp relacionado con el usuario, así que eso nos dice algo de ti: tienes sangre nipona, como Shun, Hannabi y yo.

Zoe guardó silencio, pensando en aquello que era para todos una revelación, hasta para ella. Eso era una parte de sí misma que desconocía así que no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y Shun lo notó, contagiándose ligeramente de esa misma alegría.

-Eso es un éxito, por lo que veo. Aunque parece que toda la operación lo fue ¿No? Quiero decir, no se llevaron las armaduras-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Ustedes llegaron primero que ellos?

-No, ya estaban ahí… ahora que lo pienso-respondió Hyoga, pensativo.

-¿Por qué se quedarían? ¿Acaso nos estaban esperando?-preguntó Shun- Me dijiste que algunas armaduras estaban solas, significa que no iban por todas ellas.

-Aunque lo hicieran, no pudieron tocarlas-intervino Zoe-Ese…sujeto, dijo que ellas no lo permitieron.

-Tampoco nos topamos con todos ellos y no parecía realmente una pelea. A mí me dio la impresión de que estaban tratando de retenernos-dijo Adrian.

Toda la información recabada llamó mucho la atención de Hyoga y Shun, quienes empezaron a pensar que algo se les estaba escapando.

-¿Sería posible que ustedes llegaran demasiado pronto y frustraron su plan?-preguntó Shun, aunque no muy convencido.

-Lo dudo-intervino Esmeralda-Es decir, lo que yo sentí fue una urgencia terrible por ir a buscar esa armadura, como si corriera peligro.

-Cierto, yo también lo sentí. Además tardamos tres horas en llegar y ellos parecían tener un buen rato ahí. Si lo que dice Misha es cierto y ellos no atacan sin razón, entonces dudo mucho que llegaran para sólo encontrarse con que no podían tocarlas-dijo Zoe.

-…Ellos no se habrán llevado nada de ahí ¿Verdad?-dijo Shun-Quiero decir, si no podían con esas armaduras, pues menos con algo más…importante… ¿Cierto? ¿Revisaron todo el sitio?

-Pues…la verdad no revisamos a fondo-respondió Hyoga.

El semblante tenso y serio del rubio le dio a entender a Shun que él tampoco había disfrutado demasiado el haber tenido que regresar al Santuario que estaba inexorablemente ligado a su pasado. Lo entendió perfectamente, él se concentró al máximo en Zoe para no tener que lidiar con aquellos sentimientos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente satisfecho con esa excusa, ya que aquello empezaba a verse como un error monumental.

-Bueno, eso tendremos que dejarlo de lado, al menos por ahora. Lo más importante es que todos descansen, incluyéndote-dijo Shun, mirando a Zoe.

-No me siento cansada. Pero sí estoy preocupada. Ese sujeto…es muy poderoso.

-¿Crees que te atacó con toda su fuerza?

Zoe iba a responder cuando Misha amablemente la interrumpió.

-Dudo que Fallen hiciera eso. No quiero subestimar a Zoe, pero ni ella ni la casa de Libra hubiesen resistido tal poder. No sin la protección de la Diosa al menos y ni con tan escasa preparación.

-En realidad, él me venció rápidamente- respondió Zoe.

-En la invocación que utilizó ¿dijo "_Yo soy…_"?.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Entonces no nos ha mostrado toda su fuerza. Cuando ustedes, tú o Shun, peleen contra él, oblíguenlo a decir quién o qué es. Entonces será cuando veamos su verdadero poder.

-¿Qué no es Fallen, el poder alpha?-preguntó Zoe.

-No, ese es sólo su nombre como humano y el cargo de ostenta dentro de esa orden.

-Oh, Disculpa, Misha. ¡No entiendo!-exclamó Zoe.

-¿Quién soy, Zoe?-intervino, Hyoga, suavemente.

-¿Hyoga? ¿El capitán? –A cada respuesta el rubio negó suavemente.

-¿Cuál Ángel soy?

Entonces Zoe calló. Los miró a todos, y ellos sonrieron pero nadie respondió.

-No lo sé-dijo ella.

Le expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. Ella no tenía idea de cuál era el poder de cada uno.

-_Sólo sé que las posiciones en ellas definen qué tan fuertes son, pero si Shun es el Ángel de la muerte y el número dos, entonces Hyoga...debe ser increíblemente poderoso._

Entonces la joven recordó lo que descubrió en la casa de Libra.

-¡Shun es el Ángel de la muerte, el Ángel de alas negras!

-Y sin embargo eso no es del todo correcto, Shun no es exactamente el Ángel _de_ la muerte. Pero, sin desviarnos del tema, básicamente lo que Misha quiere decir es que el conocer _lo que somos_, que nosotros lo digamos, es una manera de romper el sello que mantiene nuestros poderes controlados dentro de nosotros. Para el loto negro funciona de la misma manera.

-Espera, ¿Qué no es del todo correcto…? No entiendo…

-Creo que primero tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas, tenemos que entrenar-respondió Shun, levantándose. Cerrando así el tema-Vendré a buscarte en cuanto te permitan de salir, ¿Está bien?

Zoe sonrió y asintió. Entendió que si Shun no profundizaba en el tema, era porque quizá ella todavía no debía saber mucho más.

Luego, el peliverde abrió la puerta y todos salieron después de despedirla.

-Espera, Esmeralda, ¿Puedes quedarte?-preguntó Zoe.

-Sí, claro-respondió la rubia, sonriendo.

El resto salió de la habitación y se reunieron un instante en el pasillo.

-Yo también me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer. Nos vemos luego-dijo Adrian.

-¿Salió corriendo o son ideas mías? -preguntó Shun a Hyoga, unos segundos después.

El rubio sólo se echó a reír, bajó la vista y siguió pensando, mientras caminaba con el peliverde.

-Me preocupa todo eso que discutimos. Y lo que sintieron ellos también me llama mucho la atención. ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Pues es inevitable pensar que las armaduras nos quieran a cada uno como su portador.

-Pensé lo mismo.

-Pero se supone que quien las use debe tener el mismo signo que la identifica a ella. En ese caso, Adrian y Alain, que son gemelos, debieron ir por una misma armadura y no lo hicieron. Así que hasta ahí llega esa teoría.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que cada una eligió a aquel cuyo cosmos era más parecido en poder al suyo.

-Créeme, esa teoría me gusta mucho más-bufó Shun.

-Porque no nos vincula a las armaduras, pero Acuario y Virgo nos llamaron a ambos.

-Exacto. Aun así, no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Además, no estoy seguro de que Virgo acepte al Shinigami dentro de mí. Sin embargo, esa no es la única razón. Sabemos cuáles son las armaduras más poderosas y si ellas los eligieron, entonces nos da una idea de la verdadera fuerza de estos chicos. Eso sí me gusta-dijo Shun, sonriendo.

-¿Realmente te estás acercando mucho a ellos, verdad?-preguntó Hyoga, suavemente.

En ese instante, Gabriel los alcanzó.

-¿Qué armadura te llamó a ti?-Preguntó Shun, antes de que el moreno empezara a hablar.

-Eh…La armadura de Leo.

-¿Y tu cosmos es de un color casi dorado, cierto?-continuó Shun

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

El peliverde no le dijo nada, sólo sonrió con picardía y le pasó el brazo por el cuello para que caminara con ellos.

-¿Entonces nos quedamos con esa teoría?-preguntó Shun.

Hyoga sólo asintió, mientras miraba hacia adelante. El peliverde notó la particular expresión del rubio y sonrió con picardía. Decidió jugarle una mala broma y guardarse la respuesta a esa mirada por un buen rato.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Tenemos algunas teorías con respecto al tema de las armaduras, pero ya hablaremos de eso-dijo Shun.

-Bien, ¿Han visto a Esmeralda?

-Se quedó hablando con Zoe.

-Bien, iré a verlas. Luego nos vemos, chicos-dijo Gabriel, antes de retirarse.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, esta vez ambos estaban incómodamente callados. Hyoga seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y Shun sólo trataba de no reírse. En ese momento, ambos llegaron a sala de la chimenea, ya estaba anocheciendo y el sitio estaba solo. Al menos así pasó unos instantes hasta que otro personaje los alcanzó. Ambos voltearon y se tensaron al ver a la pelirroja entrar en la habitación, mirando directamente a Shun.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel era botado de la habitación por Esmeralda.

-Pero…

-¡Espérame ahí afuera, esto es importante!

Tampoco era que podía objetar demasiado, ya le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara, por lo que el moreno se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, a sabiendas de que cuando Esmeralda adoptaba esa actitud, lo mejor era obedecer como un manso corderito.

La rubia se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y miró a Zoe, sonriendo con dulzura y paciencia. La pelinegra estaba sonrojada hasta las cejas y sentía las manos frías, sin tener la menor idea de por qué, lo único que si sabía era que se trataba del tema del que quería hablar con Esmeralda.

-ahm…bueno, yo quería preguntarte… sobre Gabriel y tú-dijo Zoe.

-No entiendo, disculpa-respondió Esmeralda.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te explico?...Me he dado cuenta de que él y Shun se parecen en ciertas cosas. Verás, he visto a muchas chicas y chicos, que cuando miran a Shun…bueno, tienen cierta expresión en sus rostros.

Esmeralda asintió lentamente, tratando de entender a donde iba todo aquello.

-Y me di cuenta de que cuando tú miras a Gabriel, tienes esa misma expresión.

De pronto, la rubia se sonrojó completamente y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Entiendo. Bueno, Shun es un chico muy apuesto, es normal que llame tanto la atención. No sabía que tenía admiradores masculinos pero, tampoco me sorprende mucho.

Zoe no reaccionó a la respuesta de Esmeralda. Evidentemente no se estaban entendiendo.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo, Zoe?

-¿Qué sientes tú cuando miras a Gabriel de esa forma? ¿Es alguna técnica que tienen ellos para idiotizar a la gente o algo así?

Esmeralda trató de pasar por alto el leve insulto que Zoe, sin intención claro está, acababa de propinarle.

-¿Técnica…? No, no que yo sepa. ¿Por…por qué quieres saber?

-Porque necesito saber si es lo mismo que yo siento cuando miro a Shun-confesó Zoe, sonrojándose mucho mas de la cuenta.

Entonces, por fin, Esmeralda entendió todo.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Oh… ¿Por dónde empiezo? Cada vez que me mira siento que…la cara se me pone roja y me pongo muy nerviosa y…cuando me toca, ¡Me dan escalofríos! Estar cerca de él es como estar en una montaña de esas… ¿Cómo se llama, las de los parques de diversiones?

-No sé, ahora no recuerdo, pero sigue.

Zoe notó que Esmeralda ahora parecía tan emocionada como ella, por lo que se animó a continuar.

-Bueno, esas. ¡Y su aroma! Siento que podría guindarme de su cuello todo el día y olerlo; es tan cálido y tiene ciertos detalles con las personas, conmigo que lo hace ver tan tierno.

-¿Shun…tierno? Bueno, sí tienes razón, todo lo que hizo, organizó y pagó por el cumpleaños de Gabriel, dice mucho de él.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Esmeralda? No lo entiendo, nunca me había sentido así.

-Eso…

En ese instante, la médico encargada de Zoe, junto con tres enfermeras más entraron en la habitación, interrumpiendo desconsideradamente el importantísimo tema de las chicas.

-Disculpe, señorita Esmeralda, debemos revisar a la paciente y el tiempo de visita se ha terminado.

Zoe dejó caer los hombros, quería seguir hablando con la rubia, pero estaba claro que eso no podría ser. Esmeralda se levantó, no sin antes abrazar a la pelinegra y susurrarle al oído.

-Sé exactamente lo que pasa, Zoe. Hablaremos luego, cuando salgas de aquí.

Luego, la rubia se fue, dejando a Zoe con la incógnita.

Fuera de la habitación estaba Gabriel, apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y esperando a Esmeralda, cuando ella salió y se guindó de su cuello para darle un beso que le robó el aliento al moreno. Un par de enfermeras que pasaron justo detrás de ellos carraspearon disimuladamente, llamando su atención.

-Vaya-dijo Gabriel, suspirando-¿Qué conversación fue esa que saliste tan animada?

-¿Shun es un chico difícil?-preguntó ella.

-¿Estabas hablando de Shun?-reprochó Gabriel.

-Vamos, no te pongas celoso y responde-insistió Esmeralda-¿Es difícil con las mujeres?

-Hyoga debe saber mejor que yo, pero se…

-Gabriel.

-De acuerdo…se _enredó_ con Solange. No es por nada, pero es ella es una chica bellísima. Tú y yo sabemos el por qué de esa relación, pero aparte de eso, sé que se fijó en ella por su belleza. No le conozco ninguna otra mujer, tampoco alguna del pasado así que supongo que tiene estándares altos en lo que se refiere a chicas. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Quizá sé algo-dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Qué sabes?

-¿Qué piensas de Zoe, es bonita?

-¿Honestamente? Es más bella que Solange y por lo que me estas preguntando, creo que sé algo también-dijo Gabriel.

Mientras tanto, Shun recibía noticias de la misma índole.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó el peliverde.

Solange no le respondió, él frunció el ceño cuando la vio sonreír como nunca y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. De pronto, acortó la distancia entre ellos y se echó a sus brazos, sin importarle lo que Hyoga pudiera decir o pensar.

-Sol' ¿Qué tienes, pasó algo?-preguntó Shun, un tanto alarmado.

-Adrian habló conmigo hace un ratito-dijo ella, aún abrazándolo-Me dijo que me ama.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya era hora, que bien!-exclamó Shun.

-Me retiro-musitó Hyoga.

-No, por favor no te vayas-dijo Solange, separándose un poco de Shun.

Ella sonreía, pero Hyoga no le devolvió el gesto, sólo arqueó una ceja y la atravesó con la mirada más gélida de su repertorio de miradas frías y asesinas.

-¿_Ahora_ no quieres quedarte sola con él?

Shun no dijo nada, sabía exactamente por qué Hyoga no estaba de acuerdo con la aventura que ellos dos tuvieron. No era únicamente porque esto pusiese en peligro la situación con Adrian, como compañeros, sino precisamente por lo que acababa de pasar: él finalmente le confesaría sus sentimientos a la pelirroja y ésta no necesitaría más de Shun. Eso lo detestaba, ya muchas veces habían discutido por eso, Hyoga y el peliverde y, aunque éste le asegurara que estaba consciente de eso y que lo prefería así, ya que nunca hubo un amor de pareja entre ellos, el ruso no cambiaba de opinión.

-Estas molesto conmigo, lo entiendo-dijo Solange-Pero necesito que te quedes, por favor.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la vista, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá que estaba detrás de ellos. Solange sonrió y volvió la vista hacia Shun, quien le respondió con la misma calidez.

-Me alegro mucho, en serio-dijo Shun.

-Gracias-dijo Solange-Pero quiero que sepas que has estado para mi, mucho más de lo que lo demás creen, porque nadie sabe realmente lo que pasaba entre nosotros, sólo tú y yo. Y amo al hombre que encontré entre esas sabanas y espero que también se arme de valor y confiese ese amor que ahora tiene en su corazón.

Shun intentó desmentir aquello, pero nada salió de su garganta, no tenia argumentos. ¿Cómo sabía eso, tanto lo conocía? Incluso Hyoga frunció el ceño, prestando atención a las palabras sinceras de la pelirroja.

-Mas que amantes, somos amigos, realmente lo somos y quiero que entiendas que esto no cambia el hecho de que siempre estaré aquí para ti-continuó Solange.

El peliverde retrocedió un centímetro, aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado emocional para su gusto. Solange sonrió, vio claramente como el muro volvía a levantarse y tomó su rostro, pero él suavemente las apartó y besó el dorso de su mano con sincero cariño.

-Lo sé y espero que tú también lo sepas. Pero ahora soy tu segundo mejor amigo, él debe estar primero ¿Está bien?

Solange sonrió y asintió. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo estaba sumamente feliz y Shun podía notarlo, lo que le complació mucho. Luego, ella miró a Hyoga, pero éste estaba más concentrado en Shun que en ella.

-Me retiro, nos vemos después-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo-respondió Shun.

Cuando volvieron a quedar solos, el peliverde bajó la vista y se apoyó en el espaldar del sofá, repentinamente interesado en el color del piso. Hyoga apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto.

-Estoy bien, lo prometo-susurró Shun, aunque sin levantar la mirada.

-Te dije que estoy iba a pasar-dijo Hyoga, caminando hasta pararse frente a él.

-Y yo te dije que ya lo sabía y no me importa porque tampoco estamos enamorados, Hyoga, sólo era sexo, fui yo quien le dijo desde un principio que no habría nada serio entre nosotros-respondió Shun, mirándolo.

-Realmente espero que así sea, Shun, no necesitamos otra estaca en tu pecho.

Esta vez, el peliverde se quedó sin palabras, podía percibir la preocupación en la voz de Hyoga, pobremente camuflada por su enojo.

…_no necesitamos otra estaca en tu pecho._

Hyoga estaba incluyéndose en el sufrimiento de Shun. Sabía que él también había perdido amigos, maestros, pero esto era diferente, él compartía su dolor, cargaba con la misma cruz. No era justo con él, al menos eso era lo que Shun pensaba, pero le costaba un mundo decir algo. _Maldito muro._

Extendió la mano hacia el rubio y éste frunció el ceño, un tanto confundido.

-¿Piensas hacer trato conmigo o algo así?-preguntó Hyoga, con sarcasmo.

-Quiero recordarte algo-respondió suavemente Shun, por fin.

Hyoga estaba realmente molesto, pero jamás le negaba algo al peliverde y él lo sabía. Aún renuente le tendió la mano, Shun la tomó y encendió su cosmoenergia, rodeando a Hyoga con ella. No era el cosmos del Shinigami, oscuro y frio; era el del caballero de Andrómeda, el de Shun, que brillaba como si la muerte no formara parte de su día, despertando con él, acompañándolo cada segundo de su vida.

-No todos los recuerdos de _ese sitio _fueron malos-dijo Shun-Recordé la casa de Libra, que…Shiryu te sacó de ese ataúd y yo te ayudé a regresar. Si no hubiese hecho eso, probablemente no estarías aquí ahora. Vamos, _yo _no estaría aquí porque sé que sin ti no hubiera podido sobrevivir después de…

Cada palabra drenaba su fuerza, Hyoga intentó detenerlo, pero Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Solo no habría podido. No importa quién entre a mi vida, _tú _eres lo más importante en ella. Y eso no va a cambiar, pase lo que pase.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, ¿Estaba Shun preparándolo para decirle lo que ya él sospechaba? Tampoco le importó, ver el esfuerzo que hacía era suficiente para hacerle olvidar cual fuera la razón por la que estaba molesto.

Lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como le era posible. Shun sonrió y lo aceptó, aunque tampoco podía hacer otra cosa, Hyoga jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta cuando se trataba de abrazarlo.

-No me ayudaste a regresar, salvaste mi vida-dijo el rubio-Yo ya me había dado por vencido.

Shun no respondió, pero era lo mismo que Hyoga había hecho por él.

-Ahora, si…

En ese momento, un miembro del equipo de Hyoga entró de súbito a la sala, interrumpiéndolo.

-Lo siento, capitán, no quería interrumpir, pero estaba buscándolo por todas partes.

-Cálmate, ¿Qué sucede?

-Será mejor que venga a ver esto, es…es la señorita Ariel.

El tono del chico no dejaba espacio para interpretaciones de ningún tipo, por lo que ambos salieron de la sala inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, en Canadá…

-¿Vas a decirme qué estas tramando? La expresión de tu rostro dice que todo te está saliendo bien, pero me gustaría saber qué-dijo Vlad, el poder Gamma, tercero en fuerza.

Fallen estaba detrás de su escritorio, bebiendo el mejor vino de su bodega y sonriendo con malicia.

-El Shinigami está inquieto. Algo estaba haciendo Shun, no sé qué, pero su aura mortal andaba un tanto agitada, adquiriendo un extraño brillo.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No es malo, pero lo quiero más furioso y salvaje, así que no puedo permitir mucha felicidad por ahora-dijo Fallen, sonriendo.

-Ah, entiendo. Estas portándote mal, Fallen.

-Muy mal-respondió el moreno.

De vuelta a Mithrandir, en la sección médica del distrito dos, Misha, el primer senescal, Mikael y el tercero, Elemiah, permanecían fuera de la habitación, esperando, cuando Hyoga y Shun llegaron.

La princesa se levantó y abrazó a Hyoga. Shun la ignoró, como siempre y se enfocó en Mikael y Elemiah. Estos sonrieron levemente, aunque sin perder sus expresiones duras y serias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ariel ha despertado-respondió Mikael.

-Qué bien-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien, Shun?

Misha hizo el intento de tocarlo, pero el peliverde se alejó lo mas disimuladamente que pudo.

-Estoy bien, gracias-cortó Shun.

En ese momento el médico salió, anunciando que podrían entrar a ver a Ariel. Shun prefirió quedarse fuera, tampoco era amigo íntimo de la pelirrosa como para mostrarse demasiado contento por su recuperación aunque lo estuviese. Sin embargo Hyoga, como siempre, lo arrastró hacia dentro.

Misha fue la primera en llegar hasta la cama a abrazarla, mostrándole su alegría al saber que estaba despierta. Le siguieron Hyoga y Elemiah, quienes la saludaron con una corta sonrisa. Mikael sólo le pellizcó una mejilla.

El único que no sonrió ni se mostró animado fue Shun.

Algo en la habitación alertó todos sus sentidos, erizó su piel y tensó sus músculos. Aprovechó que Ariel aun no lo veía para mirar por los alrededores, pero no encontró nada sospechoso. Aún así, la sensación no se iba.

_-Hay algo aquí…algo peligroso ¿Pero qué?-_pensó.

-Hola, Shun-dijo Ariel.

El peliverde se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y enfocó la vista en la pelirrosa, encontrándose con que la sensación de peligro aumentaba.

-¿Shun?-llamó Hyoga.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo pasó?-preguntó el peliverde.

Mikael carraspeó. Shun sabía que recién acababa de despertar, era preferible dejarla descansar, pero él tenía un extraño presentimiento y necesitaba averiguar qué era.

-Ah…no, en realidad no. Lo último que recuerdo es haber entrado en esa habitación. Después todo fue oscuridad.

-Claro-dijo Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El peliverde siguió buscando ese _algo_, mientras Ariel se sonrojaba y hundía los hombros y Misha trataba de reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes, Ariel, debes descansar-dijo Elemiah.

-Yo tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes en el distrito así que me voy. Me alegro de que hayas despertado, Ariel. Ahora, si me disculpan.

Sin esperar por sugerencias o comentarios, Shun se retiró. Hyoga lo siguió con la vista hasta que llegó a la puerta, pero él salió sin mirar atrás.

_-Había algo extraño en esa habitación-_pensó Shun.

En ese momento una enfermera que iba pasando por el pasillo se detuvo frente a él, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. La chica carraspeó, llamando su atención y se sonrojó hasta las pestañas cuando Shun posó sus brillantes ojos verdes en ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Teniente?

-Sí. Avísame cuando se desocupe esa habitación, no importa la hora y que no entre nadie primero que yo ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señor.

-Tampoco le digas a nadie que te di esta orden. Y nada de _señor_-dijo Shun.

El peliverde sonrió, mas con arrogancia que con amabilidad y siguió su camino, dejando a la rubia en las nubes.

_-Qué triste seria si fuera gay_-pensó.

Cuando llegó hasta a su oficina, ni siquiera se preocupó por encender la luz, solo se sentó detrás de su escritorio a pensar, apenas iluminado por la claridad que entraba por la ventana detrás de él.

_-Estoy casi seguro de que el problema no es la habitación, sino ella ¿Pero cómo lo averiguo?_

Después de varios minutos de darle vueltas al asunto, terminó por desecharlo. Afortunadamente estaba solo, así nadie notaría cuanto se sonrojo al encontrarse con que lo único que quería hacer era ver a Zoe.

-Debe estar dormida ahora-musitó.

Se esforzó en concentrarse y trabajó hasta bien entrada la noche, junto con una de sus subordinados, reclutando y eligiendo nuevos miembros para el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales que hasta ahora estaba casi inexistente.

Cuando estaba en el gimnasio donde él y su asistente evaluaban a los posibles miembros, Hyoga, Gabriel y Shane entraron. Este último llevaba una soda en la mano y se cruzó de brazos y bufó al ver a unos quince hombres en el suelo, quejándose de algún dolor.

-¿Qué no hay gente más joven, Kali?-preguntó Shun, fastidiado.

-El siguiente grupo, teniente, no pasan de los 20 años-respondió la chica.

-Bien, hazlos pasar y a estos envíalos al geriátrico.

Gabriel no pudo evitar echarse a reír, mientras Hyoga y Shane pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Esos sujetos no deben pasar de los 35 años-dijo Shane-¿Acaso quiere sólo niños, como él? ¿No acepta a nadie con más experiencia que él?

Hyoga lo miró de reojo, parecía que el ex militar hablaba sólo para sí mismo, pero no podía evitar interrumpir sus pensamientos, más cuando se trataba de Shun.

-Sé que no has recibido un trato decente, pero no lo juzgues sin saber quién es-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Puedes explicármelo, capitán?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

Shane lo miró, pero la expresión de Hyoga era absolutamente impenetrable.

-Shun tiene 21 años.

-¿Y? Es un niño. Y no te ofendas, pero creo que tú también lo eres.

-No me ofendo y no me dejaste terminar la frase-dijo Hyoga, tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, tiene 21 años y…

-Quince peleando.

Shane permaneció en silencio y Hyoga volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué edad tienes tú, Shane? ¿35,40? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de experiencia en batalla?

Esta vez el moreno no respondió.

-No pongo en duda que tengas más de quince años, pero ¿A qué edad te reclutaron? No podías ser menor de edad, de eso estoy seguro. El entrenamiento que Shun recibió era una batalla día a día, vivir o morir; así que puedo pedirte que no lo juzgues porque tiene más experiencia en batalla que tú.

Shane todavía hacia los cálculos en su cabeza.

-Es imposible, nadie…

-Cuando Shun cumplió trece años ya estaba entrenado para matar, aunque no le gustara. Eso es porque nosotros nos enfrentamos a una fuerza muy diferente-dijo Hyoga.

Con la misma tranquilidad con la que hablaba, Hyoga puso la mano sobre la soda y congeló lentamente la lata hasta que se convirtió en un sólido bloque de hielo. Shane no podía sorprenderse más.

-Ustedes son…esos sujetos que…conozco la historia sobre todas esas órdenes secretas, compuestas por chicos, demasiado jóvenes como para ser creíble, portadores de poderes sorprendentes y casi desconocidos para el resto del mundo. También sabia por rumores que sólo una orden defendió a la humanidad, pero… ¿Eran… ustedes?

Hyoga sólo sonrió y volvió a mirar a Shun.

-Ya ves, él y tú tienen más cosas en común de lo que crees.

Luego, el rubio dejó a Shane con sus pensamientos, se acercó a Shun y puso la mano en su espalda para llamar su atención.

-Me voy a dormir, creo que recibirás un poco de ayuda muy pronto. Descansa-susurró.

-¿Ayuda?

Hyoga no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino, sonriendo satisfecho cuando escuchó a Shane llamar a Shun.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, el peliverde entró en su cuarto y sentó al borde de la cama, cayéndose del cansancio. Había evaluado a unas cincuenta personas, aunque ayudado por Shane, quien se había mostrado extrañamente diligente.

Se quitó la camisa, dispuesto a bañarse cuando un fuerte dolor lo obligó a caer de rodillas en el suelo y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Maldición…! ¿Qué…?

_-Buenas noches, Shinigami-_dijo una voz.

En ese instante, la habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que no pudo localizar al dueño de la voz que reconoció casi inmediatamente.

-Esa asquerosa cortesía-gruñó.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró la figura semi transparente de Fallen, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño y sonriéndole con malicia.

-Bastardo-siseó

Fallen le guiñó un ojo y el dolor se hizo tan fuerte que Shun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no gritar.

-Sé que debe estar matándote ese dolor y aún así no escucho nada salir de tu boca. Tan deliciosamente orgulloso-dijo Fallen, relamiéndose.

Shun no respondió, trataba de sobreponerse al dolor. Fallen caminó hasta él y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

-Tan fuerte eres y estas aquí con un bozal y una cadena ¿No te fastidias, Shinigami?

-Cállate-jadeó.

Shun levantó la mirada, enfrentándose a Fallen, quien vio sus ojos brillando en negro y amarillo. Aún así, el moreno sólo sonrió con lascivia y se pasó la lengua por los labios de nuevo.

-Tanto poder…-murmuró-Lastima que no pueda saborearlo de nuevo, no estoy aquí realmente, ya sabes, esto es sólo una proyección de mi persona. Deberías sentirte querido, requiere de mucho esfuerzo hacer esto. ¿Quieres que te quite el dolor?

Una nueva oleada de dolor lo estremeció, haciéndolo gemir inevitablemente.

-Pídemelo-susurró Fallen antes de pasarle la lengua por la oreja, aunque sin tocarlo realmente.

-¡Vete al diablo!-bramó.

-¿Siempre eres tan cariñoso?

-¿Qué mierda…haces aquí?

-Venía a ver si estabas contento por el regreso de tu compañera-dijo Fallen, levantándose.

El dolor disminuyó lo suficiente como para dejarlo pensar y supo inmediatamente que Fallen tenía que ver con el despertar de Ariel.

-Sí, fui yo ¿Estas contento?-preguntó.

El cinismo se desbordaba de la sonrisa del moreno y Shun sentía sus venas hervir de furia, pero si quería averiguar mas debía colaborar, así que se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama y miró a Fallen, esperando que continuara.

-Fue un regalo para ti, de mi parte-dijo Fallen.

-Déjala en paz-siseó Shun.

-Por supuesto…mientras cooperes. Verás, nos dejaste sin uno de los nuestros, eso fue un golpe bajo. Sin embargo, sé que no estabas peleando con toda tu fuerza y eso no me gusta. ¡Quiero que desates todo ese poder!-exclamó Fallen, tan emocionado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Eso no fue suficiente para ti? Casi te aplasté hoy, huiste como la asquerosa rata que eres.

-¡Exacto! ¡Quiero pelear contigo con todas mis fuerzas, tú eres mi único rival, Shinigami! Te diré esto: voy a desaparecer por un tiempo. Entrena todo lo que puedas y nos encontraremos otra vez, ¿Qué te parece?

Shun no podía creer que aquel sujeto realmente estuviese tan ansioso por pelear con él, pero lo que realmente le enfureció fue sentir que recibía una orden de su parte. Su tatuaje se encendió, corrió sobre su piel y el cosmos purpura, casi negro inundó la habitación.

Fallen, aún estando del otro lado mundo sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

_-No recibo ordenes de ti-_dijo el Shinigami, con su característica voz doble-_Voy a borrar tu miserable existencia del mapa, eso puedes jurarlo. _

De pronto, una explosión de energía salió de él y la luz cubrió toda la habitación, expulsando a Fallen definitivamente.

En Canadá, el moreno rió con ganas y locura, mientras el Ángel en Europa sonrió con malicia.

-Sí vamos a encontrarnos, no tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo-susurró Shun


	24. Crónica 21

_**Crónica 21. Entre el cosmos y el helado de chocolate.**_

Shun se levantó al día siguiente con el mismo malestar que la noche anterior le impidió dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Haber visto al _fantasma_ de su actual peor enemigo no era nada placentero.

_-"Tregua". Si es cierto lo que dijo, entonces no tendré que preocuparme por ataques durante ese tiempo. _

Mientras salía de la ducha y se vestía, programó todo su día. Lo que no sabía era que Zoe estaba a punto de echar sus planes por la ventana.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con una enfermera, quien recién pasaba frente a su puerta y lo saludó con evidente entusiasmo.

-Buenos días, ¿Está Zoe ahí?

-Sí, Teniente.

-Gracias.

La chica le sonrió y él la vio desparecer en la esquina del pasillo, para luego tocar a la puerta de la habitación continua a la suya.

-Zoe-llamó.

-¡Vete!-gritó ella, del otro lado.

-¿Ehm…Disculpa?-balbuceó Shun.

-¡No quiero que me veas!

-¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-_Maldición, odio estar hablando por las puertas_-pensó

-Son estas…heridas… ¡Están horribles!

-agh… ¿Eso es todo? Voy a entrar.

Como ya predecía una negativa, Shun entró sin esperarla y se encontró a Zoe, momificada entre las sabanas, si acaso su brillante cabello negro era lo único a la vista.

-¡Vete!-gritó, debajo de la almohada.

-¿Qué nadie te contó que yo no obedezco, nena?-preguntó Shun, con un tono pícaro.

-Es enserio ¡Vete!

Shun chistó y lejos de acatar órdenes, caminó hasta la cama, sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Sal de ahí ¿Quieres?-preguntó suavemente, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-¡No! ¡Estoy horrible!

-Eso no es cierto.

-No lo sabes, no me has visto.

Hablarle al montón de sabanas y colchas no era su manera de empezar el día, en cual otro momento ni siquiera hubiera entrado a la habitación, sin embargo, aunque intentó irse, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

-Zoe, no hay manera de que te veas horrible-musitó-Por favor, sal de ahí.

-… ¡No te vas a reír!

-No lo haré, ni que fueras un payaso. Anda, vamos.

Lentamente, la pelinegra se quitó la colcha, ayudada por Shun, se levantó y se quitó la almohada de la cara.

Él hizo todo lo posible por no reírse…y fracasó estrepitosamente.

-¡Estas riendo!-lloró Zoe, volviendo a la almohada.

-¡No!…es decir, no es que me esté burlando, ¡déjame explicarte!

Después de un rato de forcejear con ella, conteniendo como siempre su fuerza, Shun ganó la batalla y de nuevo la tuvo frente a él, con las mejillas y la nariz roja por llorar y los ojos brillantes. Sin embargo, también estaba el golpe en la sien que se había puesto entre morado y verde, además de hincharse y el labio partido.

Eso sí que no le causaba ninguna gracia. Se había reído momentáneamente por el aspecto de chiquilla que tenia Zoe, pero esos golpes le hacían hervir la sangre.

Apartó un mechón ondeado de su rostro, secó sus mejillas mojadas y pasó muy suavemente los dedos por la hinchazón, examinándola. Ella arrugó el semblante y se quejó.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Más o menos-respondió ella, con voz nasal.

-He visto cosas peores, créeme y no estás horrible, me reí porque te ves muy tierna cuando estas llorando.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella, con franca curiosidad.

Sus ojos dorados volvían a clavarse en él y se sintió transparente, desnudo ante ella, como si pudiesen leer sus sentimientos y saber por qué su corazón latía con fuerza, con vida, cuando estaba tan cerca de Zoe. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus ojos y asintió en respuesta. Ella sonrió, pero luego dejó caer sus hombros.

-Yo lo dejé hacerme esto, es mi culpa.

-Ya hablamos de esto.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada conmigo misma. Siento que…estoy a años luz de poder acercarme siquiera a tu fuerza.

-No puedes compararte conmigo, Zoe, yo…básicamente nací para esto, llevo…mi vida entera peleando. Te exiges demasiado y quizá sea mi culpa. No debes estar tan ansiosa, la mejor arma de un guerrero es la paciencia.

-Pero ellos no van a esperar a que yo esté lista.

-Lo sé, por eso necesitamos entrenar.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo ella, mirando sus manos sobre la colcha-¡Pero no voy a salir así!-exclamó de pronto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu estas perfecto y ya yo estoy aquí toda…_machacada_-dijo, casi llorando.

-¿Machacada, de donde sacaste esa palabra?-preguntó Shun, riendo.

-Del diccionario y no, no pienso salir hoy. Las personas del distrito esperan que yo sea una buena compañera y si me ven golpeada y a ti tan bello como siempre ellos…se decepcionarán y no quiero-concluyó, abrazando la almohada.

Shun obvió lo mejor que pudo el halago, de manera que sus mejillas no enrojecieran demasiado y bajó la mirada al piso, evitando reírse.

-Entiendo. Te diré algo, pediré que nos traigan el desayuno a tu habitación, te acompaño a comer y luego iré a averiguar unas cosas ¿De acuerdo? Me encargaré de que alguien esté aquí contigo, mientras estoy fuera, pero promete que te quedarás aquí.

-De eso puedes estar seguro-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos-Nada me sacará de aquí hasta que esas heridas se vayan.

Inconscientemente Shun puso la mano en la mejilla de Zoe, haciéndola sonrojar hasta las pestañas y que su corazón pegara el brinco de su vida.

-No pienses que estas horrible, por favor; no es cierto-dijo Shun, suavemente.

Lo único coherente que Zoe pudo hacer fue asentir. El peliverde sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, todos enfocados en él y la sensación que sólo quería tenerlo para ella todo el día… y quizá toda la vida.

Unos minutos después, Shun entró al comedor donde se encontró a todos conversando tranquilamente.

-Oye, te habías tardado-dijo Hyoga.

-Sí, lo siento, sólo vine para verte, comeré con Zoe.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hyoga, incrédulo.

-No se siente bien así que decidí acompañarla, pero te veré en cuanto termine, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo; con Adrian y Gabriel también.

Estos últimos levantaron la mirada de sus platos y asintieron inmediatamente. Shun obvió intencionalmente que Adrian se pusiera pálido cuando lo llamó. Luego, el peliverde se retiró, dejando a Hyoga con un repentino mal humor.

Mientras tanto, en Canadá…

Fallen recién entraba a la habitación, seguido por Káligo, la peste. Era una sala blanca, esterilizada con instrumentos médicos, una lámpara, radiografías, una mesa y sobre esta un cuerpo abierto en la mitad.

-Así que esto fue lo que quedó de Skalle-dijo el moreno, cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, como puedes ver, lo volvió papilla-dijo Sansa.

-¿Todos los órganos están destruidos?

-Todos. Sólo el corazón y el cerebro quedaron intactos, por eso llegó vivo con ustedes. No puedo asegurar nada pero… no creo que fuese casualidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sabemos nada del poder del Angel negro, así que sólo son conjeturas pero pude analizar el tiempo de "muerte" de cada órgano.

-Tu poder te permite hacerlo, lo sé, sigue.

-Descubrí que la onda que introdujo en el cuerpo de Skalle no llegó a todos los órganos al mismo tiempo, sino que atravesó uno a uno, desde el menos importante hasta el vital, excluyendo al corazón y el cerebro. Por eso Skalle no murió inmediatamente. Sólo podré asegurarlo estando con él en la misma habitación, pero…tengo la impresión de que esto fue intencional.

Fallen se mantuvo callado, mirando al cuerpo destrozado de uno de sus poderes y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Cruel y asesino. Difícilmente puede hacerse llamar Santo ahora.

-Si realmente puede controlar casi milimétricamente una técnica como esa, Fallen…este sujeto es peligroso, muy peligroso.

-Lo dije la primera vez que lo vimos y lo repito ahora: Es perfecto. Avísale a Prio que busque un reemplazo para Axel inmediatamente, necesitamos a otro Skalle, tenemos poco tiempo para recuperar el poder del nigromante y poner en marcha el plan. Dile a Prio que es una orden.

Después de eso Fallen salió de la sala, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Káligo observó el cuerpo durante unos segundos como si estuviese viendo a una ardilla muerta y se enfocó en Sansa.

-Tienes razón, el tipo es peligroso. Deliciosamente peligroso-dijo ella, sonriendo con malicia-Dejó inconsciente a mi hermoso Noir con un solo golpe.

-Creo que no quiero saber lo que estas pensando-respondió Sansa.

-Vamos, tienes que admitir que es delicioso…en todos los sentidos.

-Sí y también está _deliciosamente apartado_, como bien sabes-replicó Sansa.

-Para la…_abeja reina, _lo sé.

-Bien, entonces olvídate de él. Prefiero enfrentarme a Fallen que estar en la lista negra de esa mujer así que yo te aconsejo que no te metas con su príncipe consorte.

Luego, Sansa cubrió el cuerpo de Axel, a quien antes llamaban Skalle y se fue, dejando sola a Káligo con sus pensamientos.

En Mithrandir…

Después del desayuno, Esmeralda y Solange caminaban juntas cuando Shun las interceptó.

-Hola, cariño ¿Desayunaste?-preguntó Solange.

-Hola…Shun-dijo Esmeralda, con timidez.

-No muerdo, Esmeralda ¿Sabes? -dijo Shun, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, precioso, pero tendré que desmentirte-bromeó Solange,

-¡Oye!, tu eres una chica comprometida ahora, así que déjate de bromas, Sol'-dijo Shun, riendo-Necesito un favor de ustedes dos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Esmeralda.

Por otro lado, Hyoga organizaba el traslado de Ariel hacia la ciudad imperial donde estaría más cerca de ellos, mientras Gabriel lo ayudaba recibiendo la información de parte de Shane sobre los nuevos miembros de escuadrón de fuerzas especiales del distrito dos. En ese momento, Shun los alcanzó; Hyoga lo sintió cerca, pero no levantó la mirada.

-Voy a viajar y quiero llevarme a Gabriel y Adrian-dijo el peliverde.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hyoga, ahora mirándolo-Pensé que habíamos acordado que seguirías entrenándolos.

-Sí y lo que tengo pensado es sobre el entrenamiento, pero antes de estar seguro tengo que probarlo. Regresaré hoy mismo, lo prometo, iré a Venezuela.

-Son diez horas de viaje, ida y vuelta, Shun ¿Qué pasa si los atacan?-dijo Hyoga.

-Siento que me estas regañando-dijo Shun, frunciendo el ceño-Si nos atacan los mataré a todos y regresaré antes de la cena ¿Está bien?

-…Mas te vale que esto funcione-concluyó Hyoga.

Shun sonrió como si tuviese permiso para cometer una travesura y con un ademán de la cabeza le indicó a Gabriel que lo siguiera. En el camino se encontraron a Adrian, quien volvió perder el color de su piel cuando Shun lo llamó.

-Pónganse cómodos, _tortolos_-dijo Shun.

Empezó a encender botones y turbinas, mientras Gabriel se acomodaba en el asiento trasero y a Adrian no le quedó otra opción que ir de copiloto.

-Oh… ¿Eso es con los dos?-preguntó Adrian.

-¿Tortolos? Claro, los dos están enamorados de sus respectivas compañeras ¿no?-preguntó Shun, mientras despegaba.

-Ah-dijo Adrian, sonrojándose-Entonces lo sabes.

-¿Crees que no me lo diría? Vamos, Adrian, en realidad pensé que serias tú quien me lo echara en cara, por así decirlo. Yo lo hubiera hecho-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo y contagiando a Gabriel.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota-dijo Adrian, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la venta.

-Yo no me pongo pálido cuando me llama el ex amante de mi nueva novia así que tú eres más idiota.

Así, Shun y Gabriel se encargaron de hacerle pasar unas cinco horas de bromas pesadas a Adrian, divirtiéndose a expensas de él. Sin embargo, secretamente, él y el español notaron que Shun sonreía y bromeaba mucho más que antes, lo que sería objeto de burlas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Un par de horas después, Zoe estaba sentada en su cama, pasando los canales en el televisor sin nada realmente interesante que ver, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Zoe, soy yo, Esmeralda.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre, Zoe se levantó como un rayo de la cama y abrió la puerta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que la encontró acompañada de la hermosa pellirroja a la que no conocía demasiado bien y tendederos de ropa justo detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué…que es eso?

-Ordenes-dijo Esmeralda, sonriendo y emocionada-Del Teniente.

Solange frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Ustedes parecen adolescentes-dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo-Déjanos pasar, linda, ya sé que tenemos todo el día pero esto es importante.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Solange entró a la habitación seguida de Esmeralda. Justo en ese momento, Zoe se dio cuenta de que la ropa no era lo único que acompañaba a las chicas, sino dos mesitas con todo tipo de chocolates y dulces que dos miembros del equipo de esmeralda dejaron justo frente a la puerta.

-No entiendo nada-musitó Zoe.

-Pasarás el día con nosotras-dijo Solange.

-Shun nos pidió que lo hiciéramos y también que te trajera esta ropa, para que elijamos lo que te quede mejor, parece que vas a necesitarla-continuó Esmeralda.

-¿Shun hizo todo esto es para mí? ¿Y quién pagará por toda la ropa? Yo no…

-Sí, él lo hizo y será él quien lo pague, por supuesto, así que pongámonos cómodas-dijo Solange, guiñándole un ojo.

Casi inmediatamente, Esmeralda y Solange empezaron a sacar ropa para probársela Zoe. Conversaron, rieron, vistieron y desvistieron a Zoe hasta el cansancio y todavía les quedaban piezas por probar. Almorzaron en la habitación sin que la pelinegra les dijera nada sobre su negativa a salir, lo que le dio a entender que Shun se había encargado de avisarles. Esos pequeños detalles del peliverde la hacían sonreír y sentirse como si estuviera caminado entre las nubes.

Por otro lado, en Venezuela…

Gabriel y Adrian observaron asombrados durante un buen rato el hermoso paisaje que les ofrecía el macizo guayanés, hasta que, dos horas después, los dos estaban exhaustos, mientras que Shun estaba satisfecho.

-Sí funciona entonces, perfecto-dijo él, suspirando.

Gabriel, quien estaba en mejores condiciones que Adrian se levantó da la tierra humada y caminó hasta Shun, sintiéndose mareado por unos instantes.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó.

-Es el sitio, tiene ese efecto en el cosmos, ya lo sospechaba pero ahora estoy completamente seguro-respondió Shun.

-¿De qué?

-Del entrenamiento que tendrán. ¿Recuerdas lo que estaba enseñando, cerca de un mes antes de Zoe llegara?-preguntó.

-Sí, esa técnica que desarrollaste-dijo Gabriel.

-Reviviéndola más bien, yo no la creeré. Bueno, imagínate hacer eso en un sitio como este. Si mis cálculos están correctos, pasar un día practicando aquí equivale a una semana de entrenamiento. Es precisamente lo que necesito, para Zoe.

-¡Oye, es perfecto!-exclamó Gabriel.

-Lo sé, por eso los traje, quería probar algo.

-Lo que no entiendo es para que nos trajiste a los dos, está claro que Adrian aun no está acostumbrado a usar sus cosmos, se agota rápidamente.

-Los traje a los dos porque le pedí a Solange un favor que le ocuparía todo el día y no quería problemas con él por quitársela. También está Esmeralda con ella y porque necesitaba que vieras cómo reaccionarán los demás, es probable que se desmayen los más débiles, así sabrás como manejar las cosas.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Gabriel, confundido.

-Así es, porque serás tú quien los entrene, no yo. Le explicarás a Hyoga lo que yo he estado enseñándote, así cuando él pueda te ayudará, pero podrás valerte por ti mismo, mientras estoy fuera y todos avanzarán muchísimo. Diablos, soy un genio-dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo satisfecho.

-¡Whoa, Espera, espera! ¡¿Dónde rayos estarás tú, por qué yo?-exclamó Gabriel.

-Yo estaré aquí con Zoe, necesito estar enfocado en ella, Gabriel. Ella tiene una misión que quiere cumplir y no podré ayudarla si tengo que repartirme entre los otros once.

-Estas incluyendo a Hyoga.

-Sí-dijo Shun, endureciendo el semblante-Zoe no es su compañera y en realidad yo tampoco, así que ninguno de los dos somos su responsabilidad. No puedo sacarlo de Mithrandir sólo porque yo así lo quiero y le prometí a Zoe que la ayudaría, así que, para enfocarme en ella tengo que hacer esto. De cualquier manera, tampoco es que me voy para siempre, sólo serán unas semanas.

-Oh, hombre…no me golpees por decirte esto, pero no le va a gustar para nada-dijo Gabriel, arrugando el semblante, como si de pronto tuviese dolor de estómago-no te envidio.

-Lo sé, pero ya me encargaré de él. Por ahora, cuento contigo para reemplazarme, sé que lo harás bien-dijo Shun, sonriendo levemente.

-será un honor, teniente-respondió el español.

Shun le dedicó media sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos de Gabriel le recordaban a cierto castaño. Uno que desde hacía días, extrañamente, rondaba su cabeza, queriendo reaparecer en su memoria y en sus sueños.

-Por cierto, ¿Tu distrito se encarga de las casas fuera de Mithrandir? Voy a necesitar que se envíe un equipo para tener disponible una casa en este estado, no pienso viajar todos los días, se perderán demasiadas horas. Ustedes entrenarán en otro sitio que sé es igual a éste y mucho más cerca de Mithrandir-dijo Shun.

-¿Y por qué tu estarás aquí tan lejos?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Me gusta aquí, además no quiero interrupciones-respondió Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ajá-canturreó Gabriel, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shun, sintiéndose intimidado por la sonrisa malévola del moreno.

-Estarás aquí…con Zoe…por unas semanas, los dos solos.

-¿Y…cual es el problema? Estaremos entrenando-preguntó Shun, sonrojándose.

-Ajá y ¿Por qué diablos te sonrojas?

-¡Hace frío!-se defendió.

-Sí, sí, claro. Frío-respondió Gabriel, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Así pasó el día y en Mithrandir, los helados y el chocolate se convirtieron en los protagonistas, cuando Esmeralda, Solange y Zoe se dedicaron, entre risas y charlas a disfrutar de sus postres.

-Nunca había pasado tiempo con chicas, se los agradezco-dijo Zoe.

-La verdad es que con todo este ajetreo entrenamiento, peleas, entrenamiento…entrenamiento, nosotras tampoco hemos pasado un buen día como este, así que debemos agradecerle a Shun cuando llegue-dijo Solange, casi raspando la copa de su helado.

-¿Shun no está?

-No, está de viaje con Gabriel y Adrian, pero dijo que estarían de regreso hoy mismo-respondió Esmeralda.

La pelinegra dejó caer los hombros y puso la copa en su regazo, sintiendo una molesta punzada de tristeza en su corazón. Era cierto que lo había extrañado durante todo el día, no podía negárselo a sí misma, aunque supiese esconderlo perfectamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Zoe?

-Sabía que él estaba haciendo diligencias, quizá concernientes al distrito dos pero-susurró-no tenía idea de que estaba viajando. ¿Por qué no me llevó con él?-preguntó, clavándole la cuchara a la copa.

Solange y Esmeralda se miraron, la pelirroja entendió todo y ambas abandonaron sus preciados postres, adoptando una actitud seria, como si de defender al mundo se tratara.

-Muy bien, linda, no asesines la copa por favor, ella es inocente-dijo Solange, quitándosela.

-Zoe, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente y sé que sólo me lo comentaste a mí, pero puedes confiar en Sol', además ella…bueno, digamos que tiene información sobre el _objetivo. _

-Por supuesto, aunque…no entendí eso último que dijiste-balbuceó Zoe.

-No te preocupes, ya entenderás todo, de hecho…nosotras sabemos lo que sientes porque hemos sentido lo mismo-dijo Esmeralda.

-¿En serio? ¿Por Shun?-preguntó, casi esperanzada.

-¡No!-respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Es decir, lo que sientes por él…yo lo siento por Gabriel-dijo Esmeralda-y Sol' por Adrian.

-Ellos son sus compañeros. Entonces ¿Pasa con todas las parejas de Ángeles?-preguntó Zoe, ya armando teorías en su cabeza.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que el ser compañeros no tiene nada que ver eso, ya ves que Ariel, Selene y Hannabi no sienten lo mismo por Hyoga, Alain y Aron-dijo Esmeralda. O eso creo.

-¿Y entonces…?

La rubia intentó explicarlo de otra manera, cuando Solange la detuvo.

-No me gustan los rodeos, Esme-dijo la pelirroja-Zoe, Gabriel es el novio, pareja, hombre, como quieras llamarlo, de Esmeralda; igual aplica para Adrian y yo.

-Oh…entiendo. Creo que alguna vez vi una película…

De pronto, Zoe se perdió en sus pensamientos, para que después de unos segundos un rojo intenso camuflara sus mejillas.

-¡Ustedes son amantes!

_¡No!_ y _¡Sí! _Fueron las respuestas que recibió. Zoe frunció el ceño, confundida, Esmeralda se sonrojó tanto o más que ella y Solange puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que tú no hayas vivido eso, Esmeralda, no significa que no pase-canturreó Sol-Zoe lo que tú sientes por Shun, sé que no me lo has contado pero puedo adivinar, es totalmente normal y hermoso. Quizá sea un poco complicado para ti, ya que viniste a fijarte en el sujeto más difícil de todo Mithrandir pero tú eres hermosa, inteligente y fuerte así que sé que todo saldrá bien.

Solange estaba más que contenta con lo que acababa de averiguar, pero aunque supiera la verdad de todo, no podía decir nada, ya que no le correspondía. Zoe mantuvo el silencio, así que la pelirroja continuó.

-Estas enamorada de Shun.

Mas segundos de silencio…

-O al menos te gusta, no sé.

-No, Sol' yo creo que está enamorada-susurró Esmeralda.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Solange, en el mismo tono.

-Si-respondió.

-Eso no es…es decir yo…-balbuceó Zoe, finalmente.

-Da miedo ¿Verdad?-preguntó Solange, sonriéndole con ternura-Cada vez que estas cerca de él tu corazón corre como un caballo, sientes que eres sumamente feliz. Te encanta verlo muy concentrado en algo, haciendo las cosas en las que es bueno, así sean tonterías como conducir, los pequeños detalles que tiene contigo, verlo recién salido del baño o haciendo ejercicio… ¿Continuo, Zoe?

-…No es necesario, acabas de responderme mi pregunta de por qué todo eso me encantaba de Shun, por qué puedo pasar la vida viéndolo hacer su trabajo, peleando, entrenando y no cansarme jamás-susurró-Y cuando me abraza…las pocas veces que lo ha hecho, es como si no hubiera un sitio mejor en el mundo, que estar entre sus brazos.

Esmeralda tenía la almohada abrazada, casi llorando sobre ella, Solange sonreía con satisfacción y la expresión en el rostro de Zoe cambió completamente. Fue como si el hecho de saber lo que sentía le hubiera otorgado la conciencia y la madurez que 19 años en prisión le quitaron. A partir de ese momento sería una persona diferente.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hago? Es decir… ¿Se lo digo? ¡¿Qué pasa si él no siente lo mismo?-exclamó de pronto.

-Lo más fácil seria decírselo de una vez, pero no, tú eres dama y como tal debes hacerte desear-dijo Solange, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Que emocionante!-exclamó Esmeralda.

-Con Shun las cosas no son fáciles, créeme, lo sé por experiencia. He visto cientos, Zoe, cientos de mujeres coqueteándole, enviándole cartas con cosas obscenas y hasta envían ropa interior y él detesta eso, no le gustan las chicas que se lanzan a sus brazos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-ah…bueno…yo fui una especie de…novia, para él-dijo Solange, sonrojándose.

Zoe frunció el ceño, no estando muy segura de por qué la repentina molestia dentro de ella, pero Solange leyó su expresión con total transparencia.

-Eso que sientes ahora son celos, pero no debes preocuparte, yo amo a Adrian y lo que sentí por Shun fue diferente y quizá un poco complicado de explicarte ahora, no lo entenderías.

-Pruébame-respondió Zoe.

Esmeralda se asustó, el tono de la pelinegra no era amigable. Solange le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sonrió y asintió.

-Quizá me equivoqué al tratarte como una chiquilla, lo siento-susurró-Muy bien, creo que sabes que Hyoga y Misha tienen una "secreta"-dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos-relación. Nosotros los más allegados lo sabemos, pero el resto del mundo, no. Cuando Shun se dio cuenta de que Hyoga le prestaba mucha atención a la princesa, él se apartó. Para él fue muy duro porque Hyoga es su única familia, ellos tienen un pasado lleno de tristeza y pérdidas.

-Lo sé, Hyoga me contó algo de eso.

-Entonces sabes que lo hizo porque lo adora. Él es todo para Shun, es su mundo. Cuando ellos llegaron, Hyoga era muy frio, indiferente, imponente y bastante intimidante, si me lo preguntas. Shun era peor. Con Hyoga te sentías como parte del amoblado de la habitación, pero con Shun, huías por tu vida. Él no decía nada, pero sólo bastaba con querer acercarte mucho a él o a Hyoga y te lanzaba una mirada que la propia medusa envidiaría.

Un día él y Adrian tuvieron una discusión que terminó a los golpes. Adrian lo acusaba de ser un amargado y no sé qué otras cosas más y Shun no tenía una mínima gota de paciencia con nadie, por lo que no dudó un segundo en ponerlo en su lugar. Hyoga fue el único que pudo detenerlos y eso porque se interpuso entre ellos. Adrian intentó atacarlos a los dos, pero Hyoga le dio la espalda a Shun, encendió su cosmos y congeló absolutamente todo el lugar; el hielo se extendía a metros y metros de distancia, las puertas se bloquearon. Fue cuando él se coronó _Rey, _por decirlo así, demostró ser mucho más poderoso que todos nosotros y obtuvo automáticamente el puesto de capitán. Eso lo puso más cerca de la princesa y se enamoraron.

Fueron tiempos muy duros para Shun en los que él trató de apartarse de Hyoga, pero eso lo dejaba completamente solo en un mundo que no lo entendía y tampoco hacía el intento. A mí me llamaba la atención su actitud y Alain y yo nos propusimos averiguar, secretamente, sobre sus emociones. Shun ya sabía de los poderes de los gemelos, así que, no sé cómo, logró esconderlas muy bien de ellos, pero Alain notó que había tristeza en él y soledad, mucha soledad.

Hyoga supo del intento de Shun de mantenerse alejado e hizo hasta lo imposible por equilibrar la situación entre él y Misha. Shun es su hermano, él también es su mundo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se recluyera aun mas en ese castillo que montó a su alrededor y al que nadie tenía permiso para entrar.

Cuando yo supe de sus emociones, me identifiqué mucho con él. Yo me enamoré de Adrian desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero él jamás hizo ademán de sentir lo mismo, incluso me mantenía lo más alejada de él que podía. Yo me sentía herida y aunque la situación no era la misma, entendí a Shun, así que intenté acercarme a él. En una de esas situaciones comprendí que él no trataba a las mujeres con la misma rudeza, por respeto a nuestra condición, así que me aproveché de eso para, al menos por unos meses, saludarlo y que me respondiera con media sonrisa. Así de difícil es.

Una noche él estaba en uno de los jardines de mi distrito. Lo encontré ahí por pura casualidad, entré y lo vi más solo que nunca. Decidí que era ahora o nunca, caminé y me senté a su lado, esperando que no se levantara y desapareciera como un fantasma y para mi sorpresa, se quedó ahí, en silencio por un rato. Así pasamos dos semanas enteras, ambos acompañándonos en la noche, sin palabras y con el paisaje de las flores y aves nocturnas. Hasta que por fin, y recalco la palabra _por fin, _habló.

_-¿Por qué vienes aquí cada noche y no me preguntas nada?-preguntó._

_-Porque no es necesario-dije yo, aunque pensaba todo lo contrario._

Después de eso, sorprendentemente él sonrió y comenzó a preguntarme cosas. Cada vez que hablábamos era sobre mí o el distrito, menos sobre él. Así supo de mis sentimientos por Adrian y me escuchó cada momento que hablé, sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez y pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Luego, nuestra relación se desarrolló tanto que ambos empezamos a coquetearnos cuando estábamos solos, rozándonos, supuestamente sin intenciones. Hasta que finalmente pasó.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Zoe.

-Una noche los juegos se hicieron más serios y sin prepararlo ni esperarlo nos besamos. Así fue cada noche, mientras los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos. Por un momento los dos nos preocupamos por lo que podía pasar si seguíamos adelante, pero después de hablarlo, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que sí, nos queríamos y gustábamos, pero no había amor. Y lo mejor era que eso no importaba. Así empezó nuestra relación, Zoe. Fue única y exclusivamente para alejarnos de la soledad y tener compañía, nada más. Ahora es solo una bonita amistad que, gracias a los dioses, Shun acepta sin problemas. Yo temía que me alejara de él, ahora que tengo pareja, como intentó hacer con Hyoga, pero eso no pasó.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos instantes en los que Esmeralda aplaudió en su mente el hecho de que Solange omitiera que en esa relación, ambos se hundieron en una vorágine de pasión que calmaban cada vez que podían. Todos sabían que ellos habían mantenido relaciones, pero quizá los únicos que conocían los detalles eran Esmeralda, la mas cercana de Sol' entre las chicas y Hyoga.

A ninguna mujer le gusta conocer las historias de sus parejas, Solange lo sabía y si Zoe iba a conocer más los detalles de su relación, ya quedaba de parte de Shun.

Zoe, por su parte, ya no sentía celos. Aunque se imaginaba en qué terminaron aquellos besos, entendía sus sentimientos y la necesidad de compañía.

-Gracias, por decirme-dijo Zoe, sonriendo sinceramente.

-No es problema. Ahora, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, no deberías decirle nada a Shun de lo que sientes, no por ahora. Es tu decisión al final, pero podrías darle tiempo para que él te demuestre que siente algo por ti. Además, tu también debes demostrarle que estas a su nivel, que eres digna de él, Zoe, porque este chico no es cualquier persona. Ha visto y vivido más que todos nosotros. Es un guerrero, no un carpintero y por lo mismo pocas cosas lo sorprenden o le llaman la atención. Yo tardé siete meses para que me saludara y me sonriera, Gabriel puede decirte lo mismo, igual Hannabi.

Zoe frunció el ceño y dejó caer los hombros, casi sintiéndose vencida antes de pensar. Y por supuesto, Solange se volvió a adelantar.

-A ti ya te sonríe, charla y pasa tiempo contigo ¿Verdad? Ya tú ganaste eso sin pasar siete meses rogándole un atisbo de atención. Eso debe decirte algo ¿No crees? Algo tienes en tu poder, sólo tienes que descubrirlo. ¿Y te doy una pista? Eres una mujer ya, hermosa como no tienes idea y sumamente inteligente. Sólo debes sentirte que eres una reina, un amazona fuerte como el hierro, pero delicada como un rosa. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para conquistar a un hombre como él, sólo debes aprender a usarlo y para esto estamos nosotras-concluyó, sonriendo con picardía.

Zoe sonrió abiertamente, mientras Esmeralda aplaudía, llena de emoción. Tan contentas estaban que le permitieron el pase a quien fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta. Cuenta ésta se abrió y ellas voltearon, Zoe casi pegó un brinco. Shun estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la chaqueta guindada en el hombro y usando sólo una camiseta manga corta negra que delineaba su perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Se divirtieron, chicas?

-Bastante-dijo Esmeralda, levantándose de la cama.

Ahora Zoe repasó rápidamente cada momento que tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlo y mirarlo y supo que debió disfrutarlo mucho más. Mientras Esmeralda lo distraía, ella no pudo evitar dirigirse a Solange y susurrarle su nueva pregunta.

-Tú lo has visto sin ropa ¿Verdad? Has visto ese…-Preguntó, sin poder resistir la tentación.

-¿Perfecto cuerpo? Sí-susurró ella, sonriendo con timidez-ese será el tema de nuestra próxima conversación, si estás segura.

La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, lista para salir de la habitación.

-Adrian llegó muy cansado y Gabriel y yo lo llevamos a tu habitación, estaba más cerca. Espero que no te moleste-dijo Shun.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?-exclamó Solange, golpeando le hombro.

-¡Nada, lo juro, Gabriel está de testigo!

El moreno, una vez que dejó de besar a Esmeralda, asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mano.

-Usamos nuestros cosmos y se cansó, eso fue todo. Les explicaremos mañana-dijo Gabriel.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. Buenas noches, Zoe-dijo Solange.

Todos se despidieron, dejándolos solos y Shun la miró en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Te extrañé-dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

Shun carraspeó, sintiéndose incomodo, pero no se fue, al contrario, entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Estaba averiguando algo para nuestro entrenamiento. Siento haberme ido sin avisar. Ahora me voy, descansa, tienes un día largo día mañana.

-¿Entrenamiento?

-No y no te pongas el uniforme, sólo algo cómodo-dijo Shun, levantándose.

-No entiendo ¿Qué haremos?

-Pasaremos el día juntos. Quiero mostrarte algo-respondió.

Y sin decir mas, Shun salió, dejándola llena de curiosidad y ansiedad por saber qué le depararía el día de mañana. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo, aunque no supiera qué iban a hacer, era que estaría con él todo el día y eso hinchó su corazón de alegría.


	25. Crónica 22

**Crónica 22. **_**Sigue peleando, hermano. **_**Un mensaje… ¿Del mas allá?**

-Eso es una cita, Shun-replicó Hyoga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía al peliverde caminando de un lado para el otro, arreglando papeles.

-¡No es una cita!-Se quejó Shun.

-De acuerdo: actividad extra curricular ¿Te suena mejor?

-Sólo quiero mostrarle un sitio antes de que nos vayamos-respondió Shun.

-¿Acaso te vas para siempre?

-No…

-Entonces es una cita.

-¡Dije que no es una cita, Hyoga!-exclamó

El rubio sólo enarcó una ceja en respuesta, y mientras contenía la risa burlona se giró hacia el moreno que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, sentado en un sofá. Ambos lo miraron y él arrugó el semblante.

-Lo siento, chico, pero él tiene razón-dijo Gabriel-Eso es una cita.

Los gemelos también estaban ahí, sentados al lado de Gabriel, mientras veían discutir a Hyoga y Shun.

-¡Hasta ellos te pueden decir que es una cita, lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo aceptas!

Esta vez fue el turno de los hermanos de concordar con Hyoga. Una vez que tuvo a todos de su lado se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con Shun, mientras ellos susurraban entre ellos.

-No me hace ninguna gracia ponerme de parte de alguno de estos dos-dijo Gabriel - equivale a apostar en contra de algún titán o algo así, creo que pierdo de cualquier manera.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Alain, mientras Adrian asentía.

-Bueno, asumiendo que sea una… cita…-musitó Shun, aunque la palabra _cita_ casi ni se oyó-ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

Vaya suerte la del Shinigami, ya que mientras ellos discutían ahí, en el comedor…

-¡Es una cita!-exclamó Esmeralda, emocionada.

-Increíble, vamos mejor que lo esperaba-dijo Solange.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?-Preguntó Ariel, de pronto.

-Con Shun-respondió Esmeralda.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Hannabi, suspirando con fastidio-Te has enamorado de él ¿Verdad? Ya te habías tardado.

-oh, vaya-suspiró Ariel-Parece que me he perdido de mucho. Una cita con el Shinigami… ¿No estás asustada?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-preguntó Zoe, inocentemente.

-Eso lo dice ella porque le tiene terror a Shun-dijo Solange-No te preocupes.

-Y creo que soy la única ya. Esmeralda, no pareces temerle más-comentó Ariel.

-Le tengo mucho respeto sí, pero él está cambiando, Ariel y creo que eso tiene algo que ver con Zoe.

-Ya veo-respondió Ariel, pensativa.

-Tenemos que…

En ese momento Shun y el resto entraron al comedor, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas. Así pasaron la siguiente hora comiendo y hablando de cualquier otra cosa, menos de la cita de aquellos dos, aunque Shun estaba completamente seguro de que hasta las plantas de Mithrandir lo sabían y no lo ayudarían a esconderse, como quería hacer ahora.

Después, Gabriel le comunicó a Shun que la casa solicitada en aquel estado venezolano no estaría lista hasta dentro de un par de días, por lo que ambos se fueron al distrito dos para dejar todo listo de manera que no colapsara en ausencia del peliverde.

Una vez terminados los asuntos, Shun llevó a Zoe por los caminos del distrito que ella todavía no había visto. Ahora iban en otro auto deportivo, pero la pelinegra estaba más concentrada en las personas la saludaban nada más verla asomada por la ventanilla, disfrutando del aire frio de la antigua Rusia y de todos esos sitios desconocidos.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga, Gabriel y los gemelos estaban de regreso en el Santuario. Sus compañeras se habían quedado en la ciudad imperial por órdenes del rubio, quien lo prefirió así. Aun cuando los Ángeles pelearan siempre con sus parejas, en el enfrentamiento contra el loto habían demostrado poder pelear solos perfectamente.

-¡Santo cielo, cuantas escaleras!-exclamó el español, mientras se sentaba en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te falta condición física-dijo Adrian, riendo.

-Sólo es perezoso-comentó Alain.

-No me jodas, hombre-gruñó Gabriel.

Los tres estaban frente a la enorme estatua de Athena que estaba rodeada por algunas ruinas. Hyoga permanecía callado, serio, miraba la figura que proyectaba su sombra sobre ellos, mientras cada centímetro de aquel lugar le devolvía en ecos los recuerdos de las batallas que se dieron en ese mismo sitio donde él estaba.

La miró sintiéndose ajeno a ella, al santo que él solía ser. Guardó silencio unos minutos más y luego siguió su camino, flanqueado por dos de los otros tres Ángeles. Corrieron la enorme cortina que ahora estaba desgarrada y pronto se encontraron en el Salón del patriarca.

Hyoga apretó la mandíbula. _Demasiados_ recuerdos…

Adrian y Gabriel recorrían el lugar en silencio, mientras que Alain los esperaba afuera. El moreno sólo podía imaginar las terribles batallas que sus amigos habrían enfrentado, la cantidad de perdidas y su piel se erizó. Luego cruzó la estancia, pasó al lado de una gran silla que miraba hacia la puerta y corrió la cortina que estaba detrás de esta. Hyoga lo vio entrar a la que era la habitación de Athena, protegida siempre por la figura del patriarca. Sólo que esta vez no había nadie que impidiera a algún hombre entrar en esas habitaciones.

El rubio siguió su camino, se detuvo de nuevo frente a la estatua de Athena y encendió su cosmos, sólo un poco, y lo mantuvo así durante al menos una hora. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en percibir algún tipo de energía. En su mente recorría cada espacio del Santuario, buscando cualquier resto de cosmos que se encendiera, que respondiera a su llamado.

Nada.

No había nadie con quien encontrarse, ni nada que rescatar de entre las ruinas.

Hyoga suspiró muy levemente y bajó la vista. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba realmente decepcionado.

_-Sigue buscando…-_Escuchó.

Todos sus sentidos se alertaron, su piel se erizó, sus músculos se tensaron y volteó en la dirección que de donde vino esa voz. Alain también.

En ese momento, Gabriel y Adrian lo alcanzaron.

-No encontramos nada que…

Gabriel le indicó al pelinegro, Adrian, que guardara silencio. Rápidamente él notó la energía que alertó al resto de sus compañeros; todos tratando de identificar la presencia que parecía rodearlos.

-¿Sientes eso?-preguntó Hyoga, mirándolo.

-Sí-respondió Gabriel-Es una fuerza…extraña.

A Gabriel volvió a erizársele la piel, la ola de energía fue mucho más fuerte. Imposible de dejar pasar.

_-Sigue buscando…-_Volvió a escuchar Hyoga, en su mente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz, la reconocía perfectamente. Miró a Gabriel por un instante, pero éste solo parecía estar buscando la fuente del poder.

_-No creo que lo haya escuchado o ya estaría sacando sus armas_-pensó Hyoga.

-Estoy viendo algo-dijo Gabriel.

Hyoga frunció el ceño. El moreno cerraba los ojos como si algo muy brillante le dificultara la visión. Gabriel no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad psíquica, por lo que le era difícil controlar la situación.

-No logro entenderlo.

-¿Qué vez exactamente? ¿Ves a alguien?

-No veo a nadie, solo veo…algo.

-¿Qué es?

-…Fuego. Veo fuego.

Hyoga guardó silencio, incapaz siquiera de formular la idea en su mente. El poder de Gabriel está basado en el elemento fuego, así que probablemente era más fácil enviar el mensaje por medio de él que por los gemelos. Aún así, no albergaba ninguna esperanza. No se permitía hacerlo.

Entonces el rubio y los otros lo supieron: Lo que sea que estuviese llamándolos tenían que encontrarlo con urgencia.

Sin ningún tipo de indicación por parte de Hyoga, los cuatro desplegaron sus alas y volaron sobre el Santuario. Todos supieron exactamente a donde ir y aquel lugar no hizo otra cosa que sacudir la natural seguridad del rubio.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, llegaron a Gyali; Una isla griega del archipiélago del Dodecaneso. Hyoga cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras la ansiedad se colaba hondo en su corazón.

-Es ahí-dijo Gabriel, pronunciando las palabras que Hyoga guardaba para sí-Está dentro del volcán.

_-Dentro del volcán_-pensó.

Siguieron caminando, escalaron y se adentraron en el volcán. El calor se hizo insoportable, pero los cuatro sabían que tenían que llegar.

En Mithrandir, Misha se sentía intranquila.

_-Hyoga, ¿Qué sucede?_

Sin embargo, Hyoga no era capaz de enfocar su atención en nada más que lo que tenía frente a él. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que le provocaba mareos, pero nada lo hacía apartar la mirada. Estaba simplemente petrificado, como Adrian y Gabriel.

_-No puede ser…_

- ¿Qué demonios?-exclamó Gabriel.

-Esto es una locura-balbuceó Adrian.

-No sé qué están viendo ustedes, pero puedo percibir su asombro.

-Está justo ahí, Alain-susurró Adrian-su energía, puedes sentirla.

-Ahí no hay nada, Adrian.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Hyoga, ahí no hay nada-repitió Alain.

Pero el rubio no escuchaba. La impresión era demasiado fuerte, Alain lo sabía y debía hacerlo reaccionar. Se abrió paso entre los dos, se detuvo justo a su lado y tocó su hombro. Se conectó con su mente y vio lo mismo que sus amigos, por medio de los ojos de Hyoga.

Por un instante estuvo solo, aislado del mundo y la imagen apareció en su mente: Aquella cueva natural, con ríos de lava a su alrededor y al fondo la razón por la que Hyoga, su líder, aquel ser que respetaba y admiraba estaba petrificado del susto:

Era un hombre.

Portaba una armadura, de colores rojos y naranja, con hermosas y enormes alas. Estaba sentado en la roca, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

_-Este sujeto…es increíblemente fuerte-_pensó-_No puedo confiar en lo que veo_.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora-exclamó Gabriel, trayendo a Alain de regreso a la realidad.

El gemelo entonces encendió su cosmos.

_-Yo soy aquel que reinará sobre tus emociones_-rezó, mientras las enormes alas se abrían de par en par.

Utilizó su poder para eliminar el miedo que se anidaba en los corazones de sus compañeros, logrando así que Hyoga reaccionara.

-Esto no es posible…él… ¡él estaba muerto!-exclamó Hyoga, retrocediendo un paso.

Para su sorpresa, dejó de sentir el cosmos de sus tres compañeros y pronto estuvieron solos él y la figura sentada. Éste último le regaló una mínima sonrisa que más bien parecía producto de una mala broma de su mente.

-Tú… ¿Realmente estas…?

_-Lo entenderás pronto, Hyoga-_escuchó éste en su mente.

Luego, lentamente abrió los ojos y de verdad, sonrió.

_-Hasta entonces, te los encargo a ambos. Sigue peleando, hermano. _

Luego el lugar se fue iluminando poco a poco y el suelo debajo de ellos rugió.

-¡Terremoto!-exclamó Adrian.

Hyoga se sintió de nuevo separado de sus hermanos a los que, ahora lo sabía, extrañaba con toda su alma.

-¡No!...

Corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo, como hiciera Shun alguna vez, pero Gabriel y Adrian lo detuvieron, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, Hyoga, este lugar se está derrumbando!-gritó Gabriel.

Enormes trozos de roca empezaron a caer y los cuatro Ángeles se vieron rodeados rápidamente de lava y fuego.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo vamos a escapar?-preguntó Adrian.

-Él se encargará-respondió Alain, suavemente.

El destello de luz fue tan grande que todos se cubrieron los ojos, pero antes vieron perfectamente el enorme ave de fuego que se elevó detrás del hombre sentado y los envolvió entre sus alas justo antes de la explosión.

En Mithrandir, Shun seguía manejando, viajando al sitio que quería visitar con la pelinegra. Cuando un fuerte presentimiento que lo obligó a pegar un frenazo, despertando a Zoe.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella, alarmada.

El peliverde no respondió. Se llevó la mano hacia el antebrazo donde el tatuaje empezaba a escocerle. Tomó el celular y llamó a Hyoga, pero apareció la contestadora inmediatamente.

_-¿Qué es esto tan extraño que siento?_

De pronto, una sensación de tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, el Shinigami volvía a protegerlo. Esta vez de un recuerdo mortal.

En Gyali, todo había pasado. Los gemelos y Gabriel permanecían en el piso, incorporándose, adoloridos pero ilesos. Cuando el moreno miró hacia el volcán, quedó tan sorprendido como Adrian: todo estaba perfecta calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, había una prueba clara de qué si había sucedido algo.

-Eso es…

Hyoga estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, sin moverse. Frente a él había una enorme ave de fuego que se acercaba poco a poco, batiendo sus alas suavemente, mientras disminuía en tamaño. Siguió haciéndose más y más pequeña hasta que Adrian y Gabriel distinguieron una caja de piedra iluminaba desde adentro y donde el ave entraba poco a poco, hasta que la caja se cerró.

Pequeñas llamaradas salieron por entre los bordes, y la caja parecía flotar frente al rubio, esperando, pero el espectáculo ya había pasado. Hyoga seguía sin moverse.

-Hyoga…-susurró Gabriel.

El moreno hizo el intento de levantarse e ir a su lado, pero Alain y Adrian lo detuvieron. El mayor solo negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Hyoga, aún en la misma posición, levantó una mano, tomó la agarradera de cuero que llevaban siempre las cajas de pandora y la jaló suavemente hacia sí. La caja se movió hasta tocar su frente y él, sin importarle quien lo viera, apoyó los brazos sobre la caja, como si esta pudiese devolverle el abrazo y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

_-Cientos de veces volé sobre esta isla. Pero siempre estuve acompañado por Shun._

_Me hiciste venir por tu armadura cuando estuviera solo. Sabes de su dolor ¿Verdad?...Ikki._

El rubio no movía un sólo músculo, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo. Los gemelos, incluso Gabriel se conectaron con su dolor. Su pérdida.

Hyoga solo siguió llorando, especialmente porque, en medio de la explosión, escuchó otras palabras que traían una promesa. Le dolía profundamente no poder compartirlo, pero debía mantener en secreto para todos, hasta el momento indicado.

Luego, cuando estuvo tranquilo, habló de nuevo.

-Chicos-dijo suavemente, llamando su atención-Shun no debe saber de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Adrián.

El rubio se levantó aun mirando la caja de pandora y los otros tres se le acercaron.

-Esta armadura…es la del fénix. Le pertenece al hermano mayor de Shun. Su muerte es la razón por la que su alma está rota. Él no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar la memoria de Ikki ahora. Lo matará.

Los tres se tensaron al escucharlo, la tristeza en su voz y el dolor.

-Nadie más que Misha y nosotros sabremos que la armadura estará en Mithrandir ¿Entienden? Estoy es muy importante. La vida de Shun estaría en peligro.

-¡Sí!-respondieron los tres.

-Bien. Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Larguémonos de este lugar.


	26. Crónica 23

Crónica 23. Hanami. La floración de los cerezos.

Mientras tanto, en Mithrandir, Zoe y Shun seguían viajando. Sin embargo aun no llegaban a algún lugar concreto y ella empezaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa, como si no fuese suficiente con tener a Shun tan cerca y sólo para ella. Aunado a eso estaba la duda de si realmente era una cita o no, las chicas decían que sí, pero él jamás mencionó esa palabra así que ¿Cómo saber?

_-Sólo hay una manera_-pensó Zoe, mientras sonreía con cierta picardía.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, la pelinegra recostó la espalda en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos y habló.

-¿Adónde vamos?

El sobresalto del peliverde fue tan imperceptible que Zoe dudó realmente de haberlo visto.

Sin embargo él lo sintió en cada centímetro de su respetable altura.

Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente, entre ellos dos, así que sólo esperaba la ineludible pregunta. Mientras tanto se entretuvo pensando qué era lo que debía responder y la cantidad de elaboradas maldiciones que se regalaba mentalmente cuando se preguntaba qué miserable droga habría aspirado para meterse en semejante problema.

El Shinigami no tenia citas. Fin de la historia.

Él estaba en contra de los rollos emocionales, le fastidiaban los compromisos, era feliz cuando no se veía huyendo, como hacían los otros Angeles, de aquellos famosos _"días especiales del mes"_ de sus respectivas compañeras. No estaba dispuesto a aguantarse los días de Zoe tampoco, dispuso resuelto una noche, pensando en aquello y la gran ventaja del plan era su ya bien expuesto mal carácter; _demoniaco, _según Hyoga.

Entonces, ¿Por qué, por todos los jodidos dioses, él estaba metido en aquel callejón sin salida al que iba como ganado al matadero?

-A un sitio que me gusta-musitó, conteniendo las enormes ganas de girar bruscamente el volante y salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Es esto una cita, Shinigami?

_El Shinigami no tenia citas. –_Le devolvió como respuesta su mente, burlándose cruelmente de eso.

Finalmente Shun la miró. Craso error. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba toda en sus mejillas delatándolo con el tan odiado sonrojo, propio de la vergüenza y la timidez. La causa de todo fue la mirada picara, casi atrevida y rebosante de confianza de Zoe. Eso lo desarmó por completo, como si ella hubiese absorbido la escasa y endeble seguridad que él logró reunir durante toda esa hora antes de que la fatídica pregunta llegara. Eso o el lugar, lo que apareciera primero. El caso era que ahora el fuerte y feroz Shinigami se sentía como un chiquillo inexperto en su primera cita.

_-Primera cita. ¡Maldita sea!-_se retorció Shun, en su mente.

-Tal vez-fue lo único que respondió.

Zoe sonrió. Sin querer, Shun había agregado más misterio al asunto, picando aun más la curiosidad de la pelinegra y quitándole así el control de la situación.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar que Shun quería mostrarle y Zoe interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la enorme portón de madera que guardaba aquel intrigante lugar, sin darle una mísera pizca de lo que había del otro lado. Aun así, Zoe se entretuvo tanto contemplando el hermoso tallado de la puerta que olvidó bajar del auto. Despertó cuando Shun abrió la portezuela a su lado.

Ella sonrió con cierta timidez y se detuvo junto a él, admirando de nuevo el trabajo hecho al gran portón.

Había dragones y doncellas vestidas con kimonos elaborados, guerreros y samuráis. Le parecía imposible que alguien pudiese haber tallado tantos detalles, pero ahí estaban, exquisitamente presentes, decorando la madera.

De pronto el portón se abrió, ambas partes se deslizaron sin hacer el menor ruido, pero sorprendiéndola.

Un anciano, calvo, de ojos rasgados y sonrisa amable se inclinó ceremoniosamente hacia Shun, mostrando su profundo respeto al Shinigami, quien le respondió con una leve pero cálida reverencia. Luego la miró a ella y volvió a inclinarse. Shun no le dio tiempo de imitarlo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y avanzó con tranquilidad por el camino empedrado que desembocaba en una casa, también de madera.

Zoe se giró hacia el anciano, casi esperando que los guiara, pero éste ya no estaba a la vista y el enorme portón yacía cerrado como si nunca les hubiese permitido la entrada.

-Vamos-dijo Shun.

Ella lo siguió, ambos bajando por la pendiente, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. El sitio estaba tan alejado del ajetreo de los distritos que Zoe podía escuchar el característico zumbido del silencio. Apenas algunas aves pequeñas lo acompañaban con su canto. En los extremos del camino había enormes jardines, decorados con fuentes, puentes pequeños con estanques debajo de ellos y frondosos árboles. Aquel sitio se veía antiguo, completamente natural. Sin embargo ella tenía la fuerte impresión de que aquel lugar no formaba parte de lo que debía ser la antigua Rusia. De pronto supo por qué.

_-¡Es una casa japonesa!_-exclamó en su mente.

Todo el lugar exudaba una tranquilidad pasmosa y Zoe se guardó sus brincos de emoción por temor a romper con la perfecta quietud que los rodeaba y a la que Shun contribuía con su imponente presencia y profundo silencio. Sin embargo fue él mismo quien interrumpió las cavilaciones de la pelinegra hablando mientras caminaban.

-¿Sabes algo de Japón? ¿Qué es un país insular, por ejemplo?-preguntó sin mirarla.

-Sí, ubicado entre el océano Pacífico y el mar del Japón, al este de China, Rusia y la península de Corea y formado por cuatro islas principales: Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū y Shikoku, que forman el 97% de su superficie total-respondió Zoe, casi automáticamente-Llegué hasta la J en tu enciclopedia esta mañana, mientras estabas ocupado-musitó ella, con timidez, al ver la ligera sorpresa marcada en el rostro de Shun.

-Bien, entonces conoces uno de los símbolos tradicionales del país: El cerezo.

Zoe se detuvo y Shun tuvo que girarse hacia ella, frunciendo el seño ligeramente mientras la veía sonrojarse hasta más no poder, presa de una emoción casi contagiosa.

-Sí, lo vi en la enciclopedia. Es muy bonito-musitó.

Shun sonrió con algo de arrogancia y orgullo.

-No digas que es bonito hasta que lo veas personalmente-musitó.

Luego, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando obligando a Zoe a hacer un esfuerzo para alcanzarlo.

-¿No vamos a entrar?-preguntó ella al ver que rodeaban la casa.

-No, todavía no.

Ella no preguntó nada más, pero la curiosidad por ver el interior de la casa rivalizaba con el cerezo que aparentemente la esperaba.

Sin embargo, su interés se esfumó por completo, dejándole el camino libre a la absoluta sorpresa cuando no se encontró con un árbol, sino con un conjunto de diez enormes cerezos en pleno florecimiento, alrededor de un gran lago. Estaban justo detrás de la casa, por lo que jamás esperó encontrarse con aquel recinto hermosamente decorado con las flores de color rosa purpura que caían de los árboles, y las pequeñas lámparas de papel japonesas puestas de manera que no se necesitara de ninguna otra iluminación.

-Justo a tiempo-susurró Shun.

El atardecer estaba llegando, por lo que los tonos naranjas del cielo acompañaban a los rosas, marrones y verdes del paisaje. Zoe seguía sin habla.

-Ya que eres de Japón, me pareció que te gustaría ver algo de tu país.

Shun siguió caminando. Zoe no quería moverse, no se le fuera a escapar un minuto de aquel hermoso paisaje por tener que caminar, por lo que casi se obligó a alcanzar al peliverde.

Si Zoe pensó que en la distancia los cerezos se veían preciosos, caminar entre ellos era simplemente impresionante.

No dijo una sola palabra, anduvo tranquilamente al lado de Shun entre los árboles, observando, de ser posible cada pequeña flor.

-Muchos poetas japoneses escribían sobre las flores del cerezo, la naturaleza, -musitó Shun-y sobre otras flores también, como la camelia, una de las más bellas que existe-dijo él, ahora mirando a Zoe.

Ella sonrió, pero siguió contemplando al árbol frente a ella, absorbida por su belleza. La luz de la lámpara de papel se proyectaba sobre los pétalos de las pequeñas flores, mientras estas se mecían suavemente por la brisa fría del atardecer.

-Son bellísimas-susurró por fin.

Sin embargo, Shun no miraba al árbol, sino a ella. El brillo del atardecer arrancaba destellos de luz de su largo cabello negro, sus mejillas se mantenían coloradas y el dorado radiante de sus ojos parecía iluminar las flores más cercanas a su rostro.

-¿La camelia, dices?-preguntó de pronto.

Shun se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando mucha atención y sintió una punzada de celos formándose en su pecho.

_-Estás patético, hombre_-pensó, reprimiendo la molestia.

Zoe bajó la vista hacia Shun al sentir dolor en el cuello y él sonrió.

-Sí. Tsubaki, la camelia.

Entonces ella enrojeció completamente al percibir que Shun se refería a ella, como la camelia. Sintió calor de pronto y su corazón palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Esta vez fue el turno del peliverde de sonreír con picardía.

-Pero…no entiendo, ¿No son japoneses? –preguntó Zoe, en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

-¿Estos cerezos? Sí, lo son-dijo Shun, mirando al que tenia frente a él-Hace cinco años, cuando hubo la guerra de los pilares, se abusó tanto del poder que el clima se desestabilizó. Nevó en lugares tropicales y cálidos, icebergs se hundieron, aparecieron huracanes, tifones…

Muchos volcanes que se creían extintos despertaron, entre ellos el monte Fuji. Éste ya se creía activo, pero la última erupción registrada fue en 1707 así que se consideraba de bajo riesgo.

-Hasta hace cinco años-dijo Zoe.

-Tres en realidad. El caso es que Japón ya estaba deshabitado y cuando Alain y Adrian nos avisaron que habría una erupción, los geólogos nos dijeron que era probable que lo que quedaba de Japón se hundiera en el mar. La primera erupción no causó gran problema, pero según ellos dijeron que vendrían más, aunque no sabían decir cuando.

Era horrible ver cómo podría irse todo el país al fondo del océano y no poder hacer nada más que contemplarlo. Me rehusaba, en realidad.

Zoe lo dejó hablar, sin interrumpirlo, pero notó como su alma se estremecía. Para él era difícil hablarle de aquello y aun así lo hacía así que lo escuchó con la mayor atención posible.

- Así que ordené sacar los cerezos. Toda la población de Japón se unió al proyecto, nos ayudó mucho lo disciplinados que somos. Nos dividimos en grupos, cada uno sacaría algo importante, como pinturas, libros, poemas, katanas, todo lo que estaba en los museos y formaba parte de la historia del Japón. Eso no era difícil, se había hecho ya con otros países, pero el tema de los cerezos era un verdadero problema. A decir verdad, parecía una locura, algunos de estos árboles tenían años ahí, sus raíces eran enormes. Muchos murieron, todavía me duelen. Sin embargo, lo logramos, trajimos estos diez aquí y otros diez están al norte del distrito.

Este clima es más frio que el de Japón, pero ellos han podido establecerse con éxito. Ahora, con los problemas de la desestabilización del clima, están floreciendo en otra época, por lo que los japoneses celebran el Hanami mas tarde lo usual, pero están felices de poder seguir contemplando a los cerezos en flor. Y con las semillas que sueltan se han podido sembrar más de manera que el árbol no se perderá para siempre, como ha pasado con otros.

Zoe, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que empezara a hablar, sonrió con ternura.

-Ahora tú también eres parte de la historia del Japón, sólo con haber logrado eso-dijo ella suavemente.

Shun la miró, sonrió a medias y volvió la vista hacia el árbol. Ya había oscurecido completamente, pero, con el negro de la noche, el rosa de los cerezos destacaba mucho más. Luego, el frio se incrementó y Zoe se abrazó para darse calor, llamando la atención del peliverde.

-Ven-dijo él-Entremos.

Su primer impulso había sido abrazarla, pero su férreo autocontrol entró en acción, eliminando rápidamente ese deseo.

La siguiente emoción de la pelinegra fue al entrar al recinto que era completamente japonés, en extremo cálido y acogedor. Al anciano reapareció casi como un fantasma. Ella ni siquiera logró escuchar sus pasos sobre la madera, pero pronto entendió que él solo trataba de ser lo más delicado posible para no romper con el aura de tranquilidad que se respiraba en todo el lugar.

-¿Tendremos que irnos?-preguntó Zoe, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Hoy no-dijo Shun, sonriendo levemente-La cena estará lista pronto, Kasumi te llevará a tu habitación, por si quieres usar algo mas abrigado.

Detrás de él salió, con mayor delicadeza que la del anciano, una joven de marcados rasgos japoneses que le sonrió con dulzura. A Zoe le pareció tan bonita que se sintió intimidada.

La chica la llevó hasta su ha

bitación donde Zoe descubrió una pequeña maleta con ropa suficiente como pasar la noche y el cambio del día. Seguramente Sol' o Esmeralda la habían arreglado por ella.

_-Vamos a dormir aquí entonces_-confirmó, emocionada.

Fue poco el tiempo que pasó sola, pronto regresó a la sala de estar, pero al no encontrar a Shun recorrió toda la casa, en un intento por conocerla. Kasumi se unió a su tour privado y le mostró las distintas historias que mostraban las pintura o los poemas que se encontró en el camino. Luego, salió y se sentó a mirar de nuevo los cerezos. Shun apareció pocos minutos después con Kasumi. A Zoe no le gustó la presencia de la risueña joven que conversaba animadamente con ellos, aunque mas con Shun.

-Me dijo Kasumi que te mostró la casa ¿Te gusta?-preguntó él, una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Sí. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Se supone, así fue como me dijo que te mostró la casa-respondió Shun, con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-Claro. ¿Esta casa… de quién es?

-Mía, de hecho. Al menos yo la mantengo aunque no puedo vivir aquí. Takeshi, el anciano, fue quien más me ayudó con el proyecto de los cerezos, así que le pedí que siguiera cuidándolos a cambio de que se mudara aquí con su familia.

-Claro-musitó ella, pensativa-¿Te parece bonita?

-¿La casa? Me encanta, ojalá pudiera vivir aquí y no en el distrito, me fastidia tanto ajetreo-dijo Shun.

-Me refiero a Kasumi.

-Sí, es bonita-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Por qué?

-¿Bonita… preciosa o sólo bonita?

-Está bien, es preciosa ¿Por qué, que pasa?

-Por nada, curiosidad-dijo Zoe, mirando de nuevo los cerezos.

Shun trató de llamar de nuevo su atención, pero la pelinegra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_Por supuesto que le parece bonita, es más, preciosa-_pensó con amargura.

-¿Zoe, que pasa?-preguntó el peliverde, por tercera vez.

-Solange me habló de ti. Dijo cosas bonitas de ti que yo no sabía-respondió Zoe, mirando los cerezos, tomándolos como excusa para no enfrentar los penetrantes ojos verdes de Shun- Me siento igual que cuando Solange habló conmigo. Estoy celosa de ella porque te conoce más que yo y se siente horrible.

-Kasumi no me conoce-dijo Shun, con suavidad.

-Pero llama tu atención, que ya es mucho decir-respondió ella -la ves preciosa.

-No más que a ti-soltó Shun, sin pensar.

Zoe volvió la vista hacia él, pero la mirada del peliverde era un poco dura para su gusto. Sin embargo, cuando lo analizó, notó que en las profundidades de sus orbes verdes lo que había era miedo. Shun estaba pisando un terreno que no conocía, que no dominaba y eso le hacía sentir incomodo y molesto. Sin embargo, a Zoe le sobraba seguridad.

Sonrió casi con malicia, mientras Shun se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista hacia otro lado. Luego, la risita suave de la joven lo obligó a voltear hacia ella, siendo arrastrado inevitablemente a la profundidad de sus ojos dorados.

-No eres tan feroz después de todo-musitó ella.

-¿Acaso te parezco un lindo cachorrito?-comentó, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-A veces, sí-respondió ella, riendo inocentemente-Hyoga me dijo una vez que detrás de la trinchera sólo había un osito de peluche. Ahora sé que tiene razón.

Shun la miró fijamente durante lo que le parecía una eternidad. Abrió la boca para responderle, muy a su manera, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras. Verse superado de aquella manera, por las sencillas palabras de la chica que sonreía tranquilamente…si tan sólo fuera hombre… con la fuerza casi sobrehumana que Shun tenía, gracias a su naturaleza de Shinigami, no le hubiese costado nada poner en su lugar a aquella jodida chica impertinente.

Pero no, ese no era el caso. Al parecer Zoe jamás tomaba conciencia del peligro al que se exponía al responderle de esa manera tan descarada, sin un atisbo de miedo o respeto. Luego, recordó que ella sí le temía cuando lo veía realmente molesto. El resto del tiempo sólo lo trataba con la más increíble confianza del mundo, aunque todo Mithrandir le dijera que meterse con él era "_como burlarse de un león en su territorio_", _"robarle la comida a un oso hambriento_" y demás comparaciones interesantes y originales. En resumen: un acto suicida.

A pesar de todos eso preocupados consejos, Zoe seguía siendo tan desvergonzada con él, como el primer día.

Y lo peor de todo, tenía que admitirlo, muy… muy en lo profundo de su ser…a él le encantaba.

Ya llevaba mucho mejor sus-aun por descubrir- sentimientos hacia la chica. Aunque su alarma _anti-invasión del espacio personal _siguiera resonando con fuerza y el cansancio todavía se presentaba, ahora creía poder controlarlo todo mejor. Lo cual ya era mucho decir.

De pronto, Kasumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos al avisarles que la cena estaba lista. Una vez que la nipona se retiró, Shun fijó la mirada en ella y ambos se estremecieron levemente, como si una chispa hubiese saltado entre ellos. Él, en un arrebato de atrevimiento sonrió con sensualidad, ganándole, al menos por esta vez, la partida al hacerla sentir acorralada por la aplastante intensidad de su mirada y su varonil y atrayente seguridad.

Él, que solía rehuir de todo contacto físico con cualquier ser vivo, a excepción de Hyoga, se sintió con el suficiente buen humor como para levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad imperial, en una habitación especial, acondicionada con un enorme sofá y una plataforma iluminada desde abajo estaban los cuatro Ángeles y Misha. Ella contemplaba en silencio; era quien estaba más cerca, le seguían los gemelos, Gabriel estaba apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y Hyoga permanecía sentado en el mueble, repentinamente exhausto.

-Ordené construir este lugar para resguardar la armadura de la Diosa, si algún día llegábamos a encontrarla-dijo la princesa-La Kamei divina del Fénix. Es mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

-Demasiado poder en ella-musitó Alain-su portador era hombre muy fuerte.

-El hermano de Shun-dijo Gabriel-Hubiera querido conocerlo.

Hyoga apoyaba los codos y entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su rostro. Miraba la armadura cuando escuchó los comentarios de cada uno. Sonrió levemente al notar la admiración en la voz del español.

-Era el más fuerte de todos nosotros-dijo en voz baja-Igual al Shun que ustedes conocen, sólo que él era solitario por naturaleza. No le gustaban los grupos, siempre anduvo por su cuenta. Aun así, creo que te habría gustado.

El rubio guardó silencio de nuevo, bajando la cabeza. El nudo se formaba de nuevo en su garganta y Misha lo miraba con angustia.

-No conozco a Shun ni la mitad de lo que tú lo conoces-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado-Pero estoy segura de que si te ve así como estas, se dará cuenta inmediatamente de que algo grave ha pasado. Debes reponerte, Hyoga.

-Está viviendo su duelo de nuevo-dijo Selene, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

La peliplata estaba en la entrada.

-Ordené que nadie entrara a este pasillo-dijo Misha, preocupada de pronto, de que sus oficiales no pudiesen detener a ningún Ángel; por lo tanto tampoco al teniente.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupé al sentir la tristeza de Alain. Ahora entiendo que está conectado con Hyoga.

-Sí-respondió Alain-Hoy todos vivimos algo impactante. Es difícil desligarse de su tristeza. El sentimiento de pérdida…es muy grande-susurró.

El silencio reinó de nuevo hasta que Hyoga habló.

-Estaba justo ahí, frente a nosotros. Más real que ningún recuerdo-musitó.

-¿Por qué decías que no había nada ahí, Alain?-preguntó Gabriel-Todos los vimos.

-Me atrevería decir que era una ilusión-respondió el gemelo.

-¿De quién?

-No lo sé, intenté identificarlo, pero un poder enorme me expulsó. El mismo que siento emanar de cada piedra del Santuario.

-¿Athena?

-Quizá. No sabría decirlo. Lo único que sí sé, es que los muertos no producen ilusiones.

Esta vez la tensión fue evidente.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad, Hyoga?-preguntó Misha.

-Ikki es el Fénix, el único entre nosotros capaz de renacer de sus propias cenizas. Yo lo he visto hacerlo. Pero no lo sé… hubiera regresado con la armadura-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-No tiene sentido.

-Quizá no pueda-dijo Gabriel-Dices que en aquella ocasión, su cuerpo desapareció, su mismo fuego lo incineró. Quizá sea diferente esta vez, necesite más tiempo. Quién sabe.

-O quizá sepa que no puede volver por ahora-intervino Selene-Alain, Shun, tú y yo revisamos esa isla en varias ocasiones. Nunca sentimos nada. Shun está más cerca de recuperarse completamente, la presencia de Zoe y los recuerdos que Hyoga le obliga a enfrentar lo están ayudando poco a poco.

-Yo…tengo tiempo sintiendo…-dijo Misha, pensativa-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo está por cambiar nuestras vidas y quizá el Fénix sea parte de eso.

-…Bueno, en ese caso. Solo queda esperar y prepararnos.

Al día siguiente…

De regreso en Mithrandir, la ansiedad volvió a consumir a Shun. Nunca le dijo a Hyoga que desparecía hasta el día siguiente y él tampoco dio señales de querer saber donde andaba, así que lo primero en la lista de tareas del día era buscar al ruso. Lo encontró en su oficina, en el primer distrito, frente a su computador, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Buenos días-dijo Hyoga, sin mirarlo.

-…Hola-respondió Shun, desde la puerta.

Los saludos del peliverde nunca eran demasiados entusiastas pero eso rayaba en lo ridículo. Hyoga dejó los interesantes archivos a un lado y ladeó la cabeza, de manera que la pantalla del computador no ocultara a Shun.

-¿Pasa algo?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros, repentinamente interesado en la tapicería.

-No regresé anoche-musitó.

Hyoga guardó silencio por unos instantes, colmando los nervios del peliverdes. No había manera de escapar de aquello, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Qué no era Hyoga la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente?

Cuando levantó la vista vio las mismas preguntas marcadas en el rostro perfecto y sereno del rubio.

-¿Y?

-Me pareció extraño que no me llamaras, eso es todo- volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Eres un adulto, no soy tu padre ¿o sí?

La respuesta molestó al peliverde, que endureció el semblante, escondiendo completamente sus emociones detrás de la máscara huraña, a excepción de la rabia.

-No, no lo eres-respondió secamente.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a largarse y no hablarle por el resto del día, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no pudo tocar la puerta. De hacerlo su mano se hubiera quedado pegada al hielo que poco a poco cubría la manilla y parte del marco.

-Sabes que quería saber dónde estabas, pero es cierto que no soy tu padre así que no tienes que contarme nada-respondió Hyoga, suavemente-Ahora, si te conozco mejor que nadie, y estoy seguro de que es así, sé que quieres hablar pero no sabes cómo hacerlo porque nunca has estado en la situación en la que estas ahora. ¿Me equivoco?

De nuevo daba en el clavo.

Si algo era seguro, es que Hyoga jamás se equivocaba con respecto a Shun. Éste se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de romper el hielo, de querer siquiera irse. Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi le dolía. Hyoga lo observaba, mientras caminaba hasta apoyarse en el escritorio. Aunque le daba la espalda, podía percibir la tensión y la ansiedad.

-Con Sol' no tuve que preguntar nada-dijo Hyoga-…Ella te gusta ¿No es así?

El rubio hablaba con una tranquilidad pasmosa, envidiable, pensó Shun. Pronto descubrió que era mucho más fácil responderle a Zoe que el día anterior sí había sido una cita.

Esa era la pregunta definitiva, de la persona definitiva. Era como confesárselo a tu mamá, o eso imaginó él. Algo así como que decírselo a _él _era no volver a atrás, era escuchar en voz alta lo que su mente y su corazón le habían estado gritando hasta desgañitarse.

Apoyó la frente en la madera fría y ahí se quedó durante unos instantes.

-Creo que te quedas corto-respondió en voz baja.

Hyoga sonrió suavemente.

-Ну, пошли!-respondió el rubio en su lengua natal, el ruso-Oh, vaya-suspiró, traduciéndole luego, sólo por si había olvidado las clases de ruso.

-Con Sol' era muy diferente. No necesitaba verla todos los días, no me faltaba el aire cuando estaba demasiado cerca, ni sentía esta maldita presión en mi pecho cuando me miraba-musitó Shun-Con ella era como si pudiera recostarme en su regazo y dormir para siempre, sin preocuparme por nada, ella siempre estaba ahí, como tú. Pero Zoe…es un reto cada día, a cada minuto estoy haciéndome mil preguntas ¿Me acerco o no? ¿Le respondo lo que quiere saber? ¿La dejo entrar o no? ¿Debería hacer esto o aquello?-dijo Shun, mientras cerraba los puños sobre la puerta-Es tan jodidamente difícil.

Hyoga escuchaba con atención mientras se sentaba en el largo sofá que estaba del lado derecho de la oficina.

-Nunca dudo de cada cosa que hago y no me importa lo que piense nadie, excepto tú. No le debo nada a nadie, pero con ella nunca sé que es lo que tengo hacer. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-No sé nada del resto del mundo y la verdad, no me importa, pero para nosotros nunca será fácil-respondió Hyoga, mientras Shun se sentaba a su lado.

-No entiendo-se interesó Shun.

-Somos guerreros, Shun, prácticamente nacimos con ese único propósito. Para personas normales esto es parte de su vida, algo con lo que lidian todos los días, pero nosotros estamos hechos para matar y proteger, no para amar, o al menos no sabemos hacerlo. Peor aún, tú y yo hemos pasado por mucho, así que estamos tranquilos con nuestro muro alrededor y dejar entrar a alguien cuando nos acostumbramos tanto a estar solos…es realmente difícil. Misha todavía lucha conmigo a veces para que le cuente mas sobre nuestro pasado, sobre toda la gente que maté, mis maestros. Ella no sabe nada de eso así que no creas que seas el único que está en esa situación.

Shun suspiró de cansancio, se acostó en el sofá, del lado contrario a Hyoga y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó.

-¿Entonces? –Repitió Hyoga-¿Ahora qué? Admite lo que sientes por ella, no a mí, a ti mismo.

Shun no respondió.

Mientras tanto en Canadá…

El círculo, compuesto por los doce hombres vestidos de negro, sólo estaba iluminado estaba iluminado por las velas que bailaban en los altos y delgados candelabros. Las paredes de piedra que formaban la habitación circular estaban completamente ocultas por la oscuridad. Aun así, Fallen, quien estaba frente al grupo, podía ver en los alrededores al resto de los poderes, todos expectantes, mientras esperaban que el cuerpo acostado en una mesa, en el centro del circulo, reaccionara.

El moreno estaba cruzado de brazos, viendo como los doce hombres de negro hacían símbolos con las manos. Estaba totalmente concentrado en el proceso, ni siquiera su compañera se atrevió a acercarse. De pronto el cuerpo convulsionó por unos instantes alarmándolos a todos. Volvió a retorcerse, se puso en posición fetal y gimió de dolor hasta que la característica aura negra del loto lo envolvió. Pocos minutos después todo había terminado.

El hombre de la mesa se levantó, movió la cabeza y se sonó los huesos del cuello. Era alto y moreno como Fallen, pero su cabello era de color gris plata y sus ojos de un extraño castaño rojizo.

-Nadie me dijo que este maldito ritual era tan jodidamente doloroso.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-rió Fallen.

El sujeto bufó con fastidio. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero eso no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

-Bueno-suspiró fallen, satisfecho-ya tenemos a nuestro nigromante otra vez. Skalle.

-Supongo que realmente necesitas este poder, para haberme sacado de la maldita prisión. ¿Ese es mi nuevo nombre, _Skaye_?

-Sí, Olvida tu número. Ahora eres Skalle, se pronuncia _Skal-le_, por cierto. Y sí, necesitamos este poder-respondió Fallen, sonriendo con malicia-de hecho tenemos unas…71 razones.

-tsk… ¿71 muertos vivientes, eh? –sonrió, Skalle, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios-Me encanta.


	27. Crónica 24

_**Nota: Hola a todos (as) los que aun leen . Me disculpo, como siempre, por la tardanza y espero que les guste este capi. Besos y Abrazos!**_

_**Crónica 24. De viaje a la gran sabana. ¡El entrenamiento de Zoe!**_

Finalmente vino el día en Shun y Zoe viajarían a Venezuela para el entrenamiento especial de la pelinegra. Aunque lo que nadie sabía era que ella no sería la única en aprender algo nuevo en aquel lugar. Shun tenía mucho en qué pensar y no todos sus pensamientos eran del conocimiento público.

_-Ni siquiera a Hyoga se lo he dicho_-pensó, mientras se asomaba por el enorme ventanal de su habitación.

_-No es lo único que le he ocultado. Conociéndolo, ya está al tanto de eso y no tardará más en hacérmelo saber._

Apoyó la frente en el vidrio empañado por el frío de la habitación, mientras afuera llovía a cantaros. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Hyoga, cuando era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, pero en esta ocasión no tenía más opción que hacerlo.

Suspiró fastidiado y se dio la vuelta para vestirse y salir, ya que, si bien no se le antojaba salir de la habitación, aun tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

Salió directamente al pasillo, sabía que Zoe no estaría en su habitación porque la noche anterior Esmeralda y el resto de las chicas, exceptuando a Selene como siempre, había _raptado _a la pelinegra y por supuesto él nunca supo para qué.

_-jamás te metas en los asuntos de las mujeres-_le susurró Gabriel cuando Esmeralda le avisaba que no vería mas a Zoe sino hasta el día siguiente.

Sonrió levemente, cuando Adrian interrumpió sus pensamientos al interceptarlo al pie de las escaleras por las que él bajaba en ese momento. El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, pero ya no había rencor en su mirada.

-Ni siquiera voy perder el tiempo preguntando en quien estabas pensando. Tienes la típica cara de idiota-gruñó Adrian.

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Adrian-comentó Shun, con su natural tinte de sarcasmo.

El aludido sonrió satisfecho, mientras Shun lo alcanzaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Por supuesto que lo es, deberías sentirte honrado.

Esa era su relación ahora o al menos así se estaba construyendo: a bases de encontronazos verbales, una competencia por ver quién aportaba el comentario más acido o sarcástico y esperar una respuesta digna de su rival. La única diferencia ahora era que no se esperaban golpes, no había rencor, ni saltaban centellazos de odio entre aquellos dos.

El peliverde tenía la respuesta perfecta para ganar el primer round del día, pero Solange todavía era un tema delicado entre ellos dos, así por que el momento decidió otorgarle una pequeña victoria y siguió caminado con Adrian a su lado. Luego, frunció el ceño al notar que el pelinegro no lo animaba a responder y se quedaba callado y tenso.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que tienes estreñimiento-preguntó Shun.

Adrian no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la broma, pero el peliverde notó que aunque se carcajeaba, esa risa no alcanzaba su mirada.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!

-¿Seguro? Creo haber leído que las frutas alivian eso.

-Ya basta, sólo a ti se te ocurre semejante temita tan temprano en la mañana-reclamó Adrian, a lo que Shun respondió sólo levantando los hombros-No, es…es otra cosa.

_-Sea lo que sea que vaya a decirme parece que no podré evitarlo_-pensó Shun

Entonces, el peliverde se detuvo para escuchar a Adrian cuando encontró un pasillo donde estaban completamente solos.

-Es sobre Solange.

-¿Le sucede algo? ¿Está bien?-preguntó Shun.

-No, no le pasa nada y si así fuera, no es problema tuyo-respondió Adrian, frunciendo el ceño.

_-Demasiado delicado todavía_-pensó Shun.

Al ver que Adrian no relajaba el semblante Shun optó por dar su brazo a torcer. Por fortuna estaban solos o habría enviado al infierno al pelinegro.

-Hasta donde recuerdo soy uno de tus líderes y ella es uno de mis subordinados-dijo Shun, hablando suavemente-Me preocupo por ella como lo haría por ti o por cualquiera. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros, por favor, entiéndelo.

Entonces, la expresión en el rostro de Adrian pasó del recelo a la culpa.

-Sí, bueno, de eso quería hablarte.

-Dudo que hablar de eso sea conveniente para tu estabilidad mental-bromeó Shun-pero te escucho.

Adrian volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero ya había dado el primer paso así que no podía echarse para atrás. Aun así, se molestó consigo mismo por sentirse, de nuevo, débil frente a Shun.

-¿Cuántas…veces…?

-Oye, oye…no pienso decirte…-dijo Shun, alarmado.

-¿Cuántas veces impediste que ella se fuera? –soltó Adrian.

-¡Ah!-suspiró Shun-¡Serás idiota, que susto me has dado! ¡Pensé que estabas preguntándome otra cosa! Así que es eso. Te lo dijo. Y eso que me prometió que no lo haría.

-Estábamos discutiendo, es la primera vez que hablamos abiertamente de todo lo que pasó y en un momento, que no necesito contarte, ella lo soltó-dijo Adrian, encogiéndose de hombros-Me dijo que quizá debería agradecerte que ella siga aquí. Sé que luego se arrepintió, ella sabe que odio estar en deuda, más si eres tú, pero tampoco puedo pretender que no lo escuché. Necesito saber.

-Necesitas, pero no quieres-Shun lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Está bien. Creo que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hice.

No me malentiendas, le tengo un profundo cariño, eso no puedo evitarlo o ignorarlo, pero nunca la amé como tú lo haces y ella a mi tampoco, así que lo nuestro era sólo sexo con muchísimo cariño. Al menos por una parte era así, pero por otro lado, yo era la única persona con quien ella desnudaba no sólo su cuerpo sino también su corazón. Sufría muchísimo por tu indiferencia y cientos de veces la vi derrumbarse por eso. Para ella era horrible porque necesitaba alejarse de ti, pero amaba tanto este lugar y estar conmigo que llevaba esa lucha interna todo el tiempo. Cada día era más difícil convencerla, incluso una ocasión fui egoísta y le pedí que se quedara porque yo la necesitaba a mi lado. Por un tiempo funcionó, a ella le gustaba saber que alguien la quería, pero después ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. No sé si recuerdas aquella ocasión que viajé y no regresé sino un mes después. Hyoga les dijo que Sol y yo estábamos en una misión secreta e importante, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, ese fue un mes espantoso, Hyoga se la pasaba con un humor infernal y todos pensábamos que era porque estabas lejos. Recuerdo que ambos llegaron profundamente cansados y parecía que tú ni te habías afeitado en varios días. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque ese fue el día que me di cuenta, cuando se miraron, que tenían una relación.

-Era yo quien estaba en esa misión, solo. Le pedí a Hyoga que no dijera nada, él, Selene, Misha y los senescales eran los únicos que lo sabían. Ese día Sol' se fue de Mithrandir.

Adrian tragó grueso. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y las manos le sudaban.

-Misha lo supo porque la necesitábamos para conectarse con su alma. Lo logró por un instante y eso me dio la pista para seguirla. Salí de noche, cuando todos dormían.

Sol' ni siquiera estaba en este continente. Llegué hasta el congo buscándola y la perdí en la selva. Casi nadie sabe esto pero el poder del Shinigami me da, entre otras cosas, súper sentidos. Cuando quiero puedo ver, escuchar, sentir u oír mejor que todos. Prácticamente no lo necesito, sin embargo, cuando la perdí lo usé para encontrarla siguiendo su aroma. Después resultó tener una mala suerte imposible de superar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El loto negro estaba ahí. Algunos de sus perros falderos al menos, esos que recorren el mundo buscando gente, así como hacemos nosotros.

Cuando logré encontrarla había derrotado a siete de ellos, pero se le venían otros diez encima y ella estaba cansada de tanto viajar. Aparentemente pasó un tiempo con una tribu y cuando el loto atacó ella los desvió hasta el corazón de la selva; todos terminamos en pleno territorio de una manada de gorilas.

Estaba vencida cuando llegué. Me extrañó ver que el loto no se acercara a ella, pero pronto lo entendí. Sólo estaban esperando a que el enorme gorila que corría furioso la matara. Son territoriales esos animales, él estaba ahí para defender a su manada y Sol era la amenaza más cercana. Era ridícula la situación, pero no por eso, menos peligrosa, así que llegué a ella más rápido y la aparté de su camino antes de que la destruyera con un sólo golpe.

El loto, al ver que yo estaba ahí, me atacó. Tenía dos rivales: diez guerreros por un lado y un animal furioso y debía protegerla a ella que estaba inconsciente. Lo primero que hice fue escapar de ahí y el loto me siguió. No fue difícil acabar con la mayoría, sin embargo algunos escaparon. Quise ir detrás de ellos, pero algo llamó mi atención: La guadaña del Shinigami quería salir.

-¿La guadaña…?

-Cuando reclama mi atención de esa forma es porque alguien cerca de mi está a punto de morir. La única persona ahí era Solange. Olvidé a los del loto y cuando me percaté de sus heridas noté que eran profundas y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

-Sol' estaba muriendo-susurró Adrian.

-Sí. La llevé hasta el avión que estaba justo en el territorio de esta tribu africana, pero el anciano, el líder me dijo por gestos que no podía llevármela. En realidad yo ya sabía que no aguantaría los días de viaje que nos separaban de Mithrandir pero no lograba aceptar que moriría así que dejé que ellos la atendieran.

La guadaña siguió latiendo con fuerza, me provocaba escalofríos y me mantenía en un constante estado de nerviosismo, alerta y con fiebre. Era extremadamente doloroso. Creo que la tribu pensó que estaba enfermo también cuando yo mismo sumí mi cuerpo en una especie de trance para ahorrar energía que invertía luego en contener la guadaña.

Fueron días espantosos. Durante una semana completa Sol' estuvo inconsciente, vagando entre la vida y la muerte. Yo pasé los mismos días luchando contra el fuerte instinto del Shinigami de tomar su alma. Cuando finalmente la guadaña se calmó ambos despertamos. Contener el Ángel negro consumió todas mis fuerzas. Ella lo supo y lloró como nunca cuando me vio en ese estado tan deprimente. Cómo sobrevivió a esas heridas en medio de la selva, sin un médico cerca, no me lo preguntes, no tengo idea de qué hizo el anciano para salvarla, pero ella cree recordar que bebió cosas asquerosas y asegura haber sentido al Shinigami esperándola para llevársela, así que dice que el anciano y yo la salvamos. El caso es que cuatro días después por fin pudimos regresar a Mithrandir.

_-Te lo prometo. No importa cuánto me rechace Adrian, Mithrandir y tú también son cosas importantes para mí y no volveré a abandonarlos-_recordó Shun aquella promesa de la pelirroja, pero decidió guardárselo para sí, pues Adrian ya se veía lo suficientemente hundido como para tener que escuchar que si bien el amor de Solange le pertenecía a él, fue Shun quien la mantuvo todo ese tiempo en Mithrandir.

Guardó silencio, mientras el pelinegro digería aquella historia. Aquello que no era nada fácil, de hecho era mucho peor de lo que él se había imaginado.

-Estoy en deuda contigo…-susurró-de una manera que jamás creí…

-Olvídalo, no digas eso, jamás lo hice por ti-le cortó Shun-Le debes tu trasero a Hyoga, el único ser al que respeto y de quien sigo ordenes, porque yo quería hacerte pedazos por todo lo que Solange sufría y no me importaba nada mas, Adrian. Hyoga fue el único obstáculo entre tú y yo que me contuvo. Ese día, después de que volvimos y Sol' estuvo segura en manos de los médicos, juré que te mataría. Ni siquiera los Senescales podían detenerme, mucho menos Misha. Tsk, recuerdo que ha sido la mayor discusión que él y yo hemos tenido. Todo lo que hice fue por ella.

-Lo sé-dijo Adrian, recuperando su tono de voz-pero ella está aquí por ti, habría muerto si tú no hubieses ido a buscarla y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Ella…era virgen… ¿Verdad?

-No creo que estés preparado para entrar en ese tema, Adrián.

-Necesito estarlo. No quiero pasarme la vida imaginando qué tan profunda fue su relación. Tengo que saberlo todo para poder sanar también. Necesito dejar de temer a tu cercanía.

Después de unos segundos en los que Adrián sintió la fuerza de la mirada de Shun, éste respondió.

-Sí lo era. Igual que yo.

-…Lo imaginé-respondió el pelinegro, pensativo-Dicen que el primer hombre de una mujer es siempre el mas especial.

-Yo digo que eso es basura-cortó Shun, llamando la atención de Adrian-No tienes que ser el primero, sino el mejor. El que se quede con la chica al final de la película.

Adrian guardó silencio, adivinando las intenciones del peliverde, y finalmente sonrió con tranquilidad. Como siempre, Shun no tardó en cortar el momento.

-Pero-dijo Shun, mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza- lamento decirte que soy tan bueno en la cama como en el campo de batalla así que estás jodido, amigo-terminó, sonriendo con arrogancia, propias de él.

Adrián sólo enarcó una ceja, lo miró y le regaló una mirada de asesina pero relajada.

-Imbécil-gruñó-Te ganaré en todo.

-Más te vale, pedazo de cobarde. Ella se lo merece. Bueno, ya respondí a todas tus preguntas así que…

-Así que te debo mi lealtad.

-¿Cómo?

-No por pagar mi deuda contigo, sino porque yo así lo quiero. Te has ganado mi respeto como jamás pensé que lo harías. Todo lo que pensaba de ti estuvo errado desde un principio. Siempre pensé que eras un bastardo arrogante. En realidad lo eres-continuó diciendo Adrian, mientras ignoraba como Shun enarcaba una ceja- pero también llegué a pensar que te habías aprovechado de tu atractivo para atraparla, quitármela. Ahora sé que nunca fue así, tú sólo la recibiste cuando yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Me aterraba su belleza, su seguridad ¿Sabes? todavía me hace sentir inseguro, como si no me creyera digno de tener a alguien como ella.

-Por eso nunca le dijiste nada.

-Sí, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Cuentas con mi lealtad y apoyo. Sé que viene una terrible pelea y cuando eso suceda y aún después, definitivamente pelearé por ti y por tu causa, sin importa qué.

Shun se quedó sin palabras. La mirada de Adrian había cambiado completamente y su sinceridad era abrumadora. El pelinegro por su parte estaba conectado con las emociones del otro y le alegraba haberlo sorprendido de esa forma. Y también a los otros dos que los observaban.

-¿Cuál fue la armadura dorada con la que te sentiste conectado?-le preguntó el peliverde, de pronto.

-eh…-Adrian dudó de responder, pensó por un momento que Shun quería cambiar el tema-bueno…

-Sagitario-respondió alguien por él.

Shun se dio la vuelta. Hyoga y Gabriel estaban cada uno apoyado a un lado del marco de la puerta.

-¿Te dice algo eso?-preguntó Hyoga.

-¿Qué hacen…?

-Venia a buscarte, ya que, por enésima vez me pareció que te habías quedado dormido. Me encontré a Gabriel en el camino, ya sabes que cuando se trata de ti no puedo quitármelo de encima.

El moreno sonrió con picardía y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Shun sonrió también y volvió la vista hacia Adrian, quien repentinamente se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Sagitario-musitó-Sí, me dice algo de ti. Empiezo a entender qué vieron las armaduras en ustedes para elegirlos.

-Sí, bueno…

-Creo que serás digno de ella.

-¿Te refieres a la armadura… o a Solange?-preguntó Adrian, confundido.

Sin embargo, Shun no respondió, sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Shun lo obligó a caminar, pero cuando Hyoga y Gabriel se adelantaron le habló en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuchara.

-Después hablaremos de esto. Sí, es terrible lo que viene y es probable que te arrepientas de lo que me has dicho.

-No lo haré.

-Bueno. Entonces no le digas a absolutamente nadie lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, nadie, Adrian ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

-Es probable que cuando regrese los envíe a una misión. Si pasa lo que me temo que pasará, entonces Hyoga está en un grave peligro.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Y por qué dices "_los"_?

-No puedo decirte más porque ni yo sé exactamente qué hacer, pero por ahora, mientras no esté aquí, por favor, te lo ruego, vigila a Ariel.

Adrian miró a Shun y notó inmediatamente la emoción brotando de su pecho: miedo. Shun temía por la seguridad del rubio.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

-¡Oigan, muévanse!-dijo Hyoga, cuando él y Gabriel se detuvieron al no sentirlos cerca.

-No estarás solo-fue lo último que Shun le pudo decir cuando los otros dos los alcanzaron.

-¿Por qué tanto secreteo, se puede saber?

-eh…bueno…-balbuceó Adrian.

-Es que…

-agh…seguro que andan hablando cosas de mujeres y no nos quieren decir-intervino Gabriel-pero resulta que yo soy aun mejor que tú, teniente.

-¿Quién dice?-preguntó Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-Dejen al muchacho tranquilo, yo me encargo de él.

El moreno ocupó el puesto de Shun y empujó a éste para que se adelantara.

-Vamos, largo de aquí-les dijo en tono de broma-ya los alcanzaremos.

-Pobre de ti, Adrian, la que te viene-Shun se echó a reír, aligerando el momento y tomó a Hyoga del brazo-vamos, quiero comer panqueques, creo que allá no los encontraré…

-Puedes llevarte la mezcla…

Las voces de los dos líderes de los Ángeles pronto se perdieron entre las demás personas que recorrían la enorme sala en ese momento.

Adrian sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, algo grande estaba pasando y sintió muchísimo la tensión de Shun. En ese instante recordó que además percibió otra cosa y miró a Gabriel, quien ya no tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y ahora parecía tan serio que asustaba.

-Tú sabes que no hablábamos de mujeres.

Gabriel lo miró y sonrió con malicia.

-Es posible que Hyoga tampoco se haya tragado el cuento, es demasiado listo para eso, pero confía ciegamente en Shun, así que no se preocupa mucho.

-Entiendo, me dijo que no estaría solo.

-Lo que también es muy posible, Adrian, es que esta sea la misión más importante que hayamos tenido hasta ahora. Para que Shun confiara en alguien más con respecto a cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con Hyoga, tiene que ser urgente.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Pero por qué Ariel?

-Ya estamos llegando al comedor. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sospecha que ella no sea la misma Ariel que conocemos. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba mintiendo hace un rato?

-La mentira también se muestra como una emoción. Puedo percibirlo si estoy lo suficientemente alerta.

-Bien, esa habilidad tuya nos sirve de mucho entonces. Ahora, ve con tu chica y no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos.

Adrian asintió y pronto la ilícita reunión se dispersó. Shun se sentó en su lugar habitual, flanqueado por Hyoga y Zoe, mientras que Gabriel se acomodó frente a él y comenzó con su divertido ritual de molestarlo durante la comida. Todo parecía normal, pero ya el peliverde sabía que estaba moviendo fichas y pronto sintió la tensión de una guerra que se avecinaba y que probablemente se movió primero que él. Sin embargo, eso no lo intimidó.

_-Que vengan_.

Shun pasó el resto del día organizando cualquier asunto pendiente del distrito dos. Zoe mientras tanto, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se dirigió a un destino que ella consideraba de gran importancia. Sin embargo, estaba muy nerviosa. Muerta de miedo era más preciso. Aun así, siguió caminando; llevaría a cabo su misión a como dé lugar.

¿Su destino?: La oficina del capitán.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta pensó que el camino se había hecho realmente corto. Tocó y recibió permiso para entrar. Suspiró, y abrió la puerta, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo. Vio a dos chicas paradas frente al escritorio, recibiendo órdenes, por lo que prefirió mantener la distancia. Las otras dos, al terminar se dieron la vuelta para salir cuando Zoe vio las mejillas coloradas y miradas soñadoras de ellas.

_-él causa el mismo efecto que Shun en las personas-_pensó ella.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia el escritorio y brincó del susto cuando notó que las chicas ya habían salido, dejándola sola, aterradoramente sola, con el rubio. Lo miró sin moverse; él solo le respondía la mirada, sin decir media palabra.

De todos los Ángeles, Hyoga era el único que siempre le parecía igualmente distante. Incluso Selene, con su particular personalidad, ya se había acercado a la pelinegra con una actitud amistosa. Sin embargo aquel rubio, fuerte e imponente era exactamente tan frio como el primer momento que lo vio. Su sonrisa quizá podía ser cálida, pero su mirada y personalidad la intimidaban y lo mostraban ante sus ojos como un ser completamente inalcanzable.

-¿Te pasarás el día mirándome o puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó Hyoga, suavemente.

-¡Ah!...No, no, disculpa, yo…quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y bien?-continuó Hyoga, recostándose en el espaldar de su silla.

-Yo…bueno, tú…-balbuceó- Zoe…él…

Hyoga rió en voz baja.

-Agradezco la lección de castellano, pero creo que conozco perfectamente todos los pronombres personales. A menos que algo haya cambiado, claro. De ser así, ilumíname, por favor.

Por un momento se sintió como si estuviese hablando con Shun, enfrentando la misma acidez. Apretó los puños y continuó.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Shun.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno… en realidad, sobre mis sentimientos por él.

-…Déjame adivinar: Estás enamorada de él.

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada, pero la mirada de Hyoga solo le expresaba aburrimiento, y quizá ¿Molestia?

-Refrescante-comentó él, con sarcasmo- ¿Y por qué vienes a decirme esto?

-Yo no lo sé en realidad. Sentí que debía hacértelo saber, ya que tú te preocupas tanto por él. Creo que… sólo estoy buscando tu bendición. Por favor, discúlpame si fue un error.

La pelinegra, al no recibir respuesta, optó por retirarse, pero Hyoga la detuvo. Se volteó de nuevo y soportó la mirada fija y celeste del rubio durante lo que a ella le parecieron siglos.

El sólo la analizaba. Zoe era una joven realmente hermosa, con una mirada brillante y llena de vida. Dentro de ella, él percibía una fuerza y poder enormes. Dignos de su hermano.

-_Ahora sé lo que siente él con respecto a Misha-_pensó.

-Zoe, ¿Te han hablado de la guerra de los pilares? A parte de lo que yo les conté a ti y a Gabriel esa noche-dijo Hyoga, mientras se levantaba del escritorio y rodeaba la mesa.

-Misha y las chicas me contaron algo más. Que ustedes fueron los últimos que quedaron en pie. Por lo tanto son los más poderosos. Pero, también me dijeron que el poder de Shun es increíblemente peligroso. Qué si no estuviese de nuestro lado, se hubiese desatado una guerra mucho peor que la anterior.

_Él tiene el poder para destruir este planeta-_Recordó Zoe, las palabras de Solange.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto. Verás, antes de que la guerra terminara solo quedábamos él y yo. Sin embargo, cuando el último de nuestros enemigos cayó, él ya no peleaba. Tenía a su hermano entre sus brazos y lloraba impotente al saber que su vida se escapaba como el agua entre sus dedos.

-Entonces…-Dijo Zoe, insegura de a dónde quería llegar Hyoga.

-Entonces, quien terminó con esa guerra que duró años, fui yo. El último que quedó en pie.

Zoe guardó silencio, más nerviosa que nunca, pero sin dar un paso atrás.

-En esa guerra mi cosmos evolucionó de una forma que jamás pensé que pasaría. Gané un poder que va mucho más allá de tu imaginación. Yo solía ser el Santo del Cisne. Ahora tengo un nombre muy diferente.

Antes de que tú llegaras, solo dos personas se unieron a los Ángeles con un poder ya latente dentro de ellos, sin recibir nada de Misha, más que el titulo de Ángel. Y de ellos dos, solo uno necesitó despertarlo. Esa persona fue Selene, la hija de la Luna. Ella vino a este mundo con su poder actual, y fui yo quien no necesitó despertar nada, porque el poder que tengo nació en esa guerra.

_-Este hombre…_

Hyoga asintió, adivinando sus pensamientos. Sabía que la había asustado, pero lo único que hizo para calmarla un poco fue tomar una delicada flor del árbol que se metía por su ventana y entregársela, para luego seguir hablando, porque estaba seguro de que la asustaría mucho más.

-Hay una enorme distancia entre el resto de los Ángeles, Shun y yo.

Cuando todo terminó, yo lo supe. Mi sangre hervía con un poder tan grande que podía destruirlo todo sin que nadie pudiese detenerme.

Siendo así, ¿Qué razón podía yo tener para seguir peleando por una humanidad que no hizo nada más que quitarme absolutamente todo lo que era importante para mí? Ya había perdido mi razón para pelear, mi hogar, mi líder, mi familia, mis amigos…mis hermanos.

No me malentiendas, Shun sí tiene el poder de acabar con el planeta, pero su amor por la humanidad es tan grande que sólo él, siendo el alma más pura y brillante de su generación, la única según Selene, podía controlar al Shinigami de la hojilla negra: la oscuridad pura. Sin embargo, yo no tengo ese sentimiento.

El verdadero destructor de este planeta no es Shun, Zoe; soy yo.

Lo único que me detuvo en ese momento fue sentir el cosmos de Ikki desvaneciéndose, y el de Shun haciéndose pedazos por el dolor. _Su_ dolor. La guerra que él odiaba, las personas más importantes de su vida, todas muertas, dejándolo solo en este mundo; al único entre nosotros que odiaba lastimar a alguien, así fuera su enemigo.

_Él_ se convirtió entonces en la única razón que yo tenía para seguir peleando. La única razón para no enviar al resto del mundo al infierno conmigo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Zoe? Tu poder quizá sea el único capaz de anular la maldad del Shinigami, porque la vida no es vida sin la muerte y viceversa. Son un perfecto yin y yan, ustedes dos.

Zoe seguía sin poder hablar. Sin darse cuenta estaba tiritando de frio; el poder de Hyoga hacía eco en las paredes como un fantasma y en cada gramo de su sangre.

-Ahora que soy parte de los Ángeles, tengo a Misha, tengo otras razones para pelear. Pero él fue quien evitó que me dejara llevar por una furia que ni yo mismo conocía.

Su corazón vale oro, Zoe, pero está roto, dañado. Así que si estas totalmente segura de que lo amas entonces tendrás que pelear contra él mismo. Quizá te tome años lograr que él confíe ciegamente en ti, sanar las heridas de su alma. Sin embargo necesito que estés segura primero, porque Shun es mi hermano y por él muero y mato. Y si tú llegas a herirlo-continuó Hyoga, acercándose hasta acorralarla y tomando la flor que ella tenía en sus manos- por puro capricho, no voy a contenerme, no me importa si eres una delicada flor como esta. Yo te mataré-siseó.

Zoe bajó la mirada y vio como la flor se congelaba hasta el último pétalo. Hyoga solo le había mostrado una ínfima parte de su poder, pero para ella quedó muy claro que el lazo entre ellos y muchísimo más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba. Su determinación despertó. Levantó la vista, más segura que nunca. Hyoga frunció el ceño levemente al no notar temor en su mirada.

-Es una promesa entonces-dijo ella-Hoy me iré a mi entrenamiento, pero cuando regrese quiero que seas tú quien me evalúe. Quiero pelear contra ti.

Hyoga frunció aun más el ceño, ahora con curiosidad.

-Me haré mucho más fuerte para que no vuelvas a mirarme como si fuera un insecto. Lo odio.

El rubio sonrió tan suavemente que ella pensó que lo había imaginado.

-Seré digna de su corazón, como él lo es del mío. De eso puedes estar seguro, _Capitán._ Ahora si me disculpa.

Luego la chica se retiró. Hyoga la siguió con la mirada sin decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo solo sonrió satisfecho.

_-Justo la respuesta que buscaba. _

Mientras tanto, en Canadá…

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada?! ¡¿Me estas jodiendo, Karin?!-gritaba Fallen.

-Por favor, cálmate-rogaba en voz baja la pelirroja.

La chica permanecía en la cama de su habitación, sin poder levantarse por unas heridas cuyo origen no recordaba. El moreno caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-¿Tardaste todo este tiempo en despertar y no recuerdas una mierda? ¡Te lo encargué a ti, Karin, maldita sea! Eras tú quien tenía que averiguar sobre el poder de ese sujeto.

-¡No tengo idea de lo que sucede, te lo juro!

-¿Deimos?

El peliblanco, aquel que borrara los recuerdos de Zoe, solo lo miró antes de negar suavemente.

-El recuerdo se desvaneció de su mente. Es como si no hubiese vivido nada. No puedo recuperarlo, no tengo esa habilidad.

-Maldita sea-gruñó el moreno. Los otros Ángeles me importan poco o nada, pero el Shinigami está siempre con él y sus sentimientos hacia ese sujeto son muy fuertes. Son los que lo mantienen como humano.

-Deben serlo, es su hermano.

-Pero también hay sumisión-respondió Fallen, pensativo-¿Por qué se inclinaría este poderoso príncipe ante otra persona? He podido percibir sus reacciones hacia los otros, la princesa, los senescales. A la zorra de Misha no le tiene el más mínimo respeto. Pero a éste sujeto…lo ve como su líder.

-Si es el primero de los Ángeles, entonces es más fuerte que el mismo Shinigami.

-O Misha no confía en el poder la muerte como para dejarla dirigir a sus santurrones Angelitos.

Fallen guardó silencio, furioso por no saber nada del único hombre que tenia los santas gónadas de dominar a quien se consideraba el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra.

-Si realmente es el Ángel dorado…entonces habrá que quitarlo del medio-susurró.

De vuelta en Mithrandir…

A horas de la tarde, ya el peliverde había dejado todo lo referente al distrito dos solucionado. Dejó a Shane a cargo, gracias a la influencia de Hyoga, de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de fuerzas especiales, mientras que sus subordinados, en conjunto con el senescal del distrito dos se encargarían de todo lo demás. Ahora se encontraban en el hangar y algunos de los Ángeles fueron a despedirlos, incluido el coronel.

-¡Sólo espero que no te rompas una pierna, no pienso estar cuidando vejestorios!-dijo Shun.

-¡Sí, claro, cuídate tu también y suerte con esas bellezas morenas de allá, ojalá y esta vez logres perder la virginidad, mocoso del demonio!

-Estas envidioso ¿verdad?

-¿De un niñato…?

Hyoga y Gabriel sospecharon hacía donde iba la conversación, por lo que optaron por alejar prudentemente a Zoe y Esmeralda de aquellas palabras que sus oídos femeninos no necesitaban captar. Adrian, Solange, Alain, Selene y Hannabi no tardaron en unírseles.

-Cada vez se llevan mejor-comentó Hyoga.

-¿Es eso un comentario sarcástico?-preguntó Zoe, inocentemente a lo que Hyoga sólo sonrió.

-Toma, llévate esto.

-¿Un teléfono? ¿Piensas llamarme?-preguntó la chica.

-Un teléfono satelital, específicamente y si quieres hablar conmigo no tendré problema, pero en realidad es para que se lo des a Shun cuando lleguen.

-¡Por Dios!, a veces me pregunto quién es más odioso, si Shun o tú -dijo Solange, apartando a Zoe del rubio que sólo se encogió de hombros, sin entender mucho a qué venía el comentario.

Gabriel se echó a reír y Adrian meneó con la cabeza, mientras las chicas abrazaban a Zoe. Luego el rubio vio a Shane acercarse a ellos y se dio la vuelta.

-Ya nosotros nos despedimos-dijo Gabriel.

Hyoga no respondió, sólo caminó hasta que él y el peliverde estuvieron apartados del resto.

-Sólo cuatro semanas-musitó Shun.

-Lo sé.

Luego, el rubio le puso la mano en la cabeza, haciéndolo sentir pequeño de nuevo, como un niño.

-Estas escondiéndome algo-dijo Hyoga, suavemente.

Shun se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. Ni siquiera se sorprendió, él no podía ocultarle nada al rubio, pero en esta ocasión era necesario, quizá por su propio bien. Odió a Fallen más que nunca, sólo por eso.

-Confía en mí, por favor-le respondió.

-tsk….serás idiota. Eso no tienes que decirlo-dijo el rubio, sonriendo. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza-Sólo regresa ¿Quieres? No te quedes por allá aunque haya muchas de esas bellezas morenas de las que habló Shane.

-¿Y dejarte libre y feliz? Ni lo pienses. ¿Ya le diste el teléfono a Zoe?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-gruñó el rubio, apartándose.

-Porque yo lo hubiera hecho. Te llamaré todos los días.

-Más te vale-exclamó el rubio, mientras el pasaba el brazo por el cuello a Shun.

Luego regresaron con el grupo, Shun estrechó la mano de Gabriel una vez más.

-Cuídense y obedezcan-dijo el peliverde, sonriendo con sorna-Regresaré antes de que se acostumbren al paraíso.

El moreno se echó a reír con ganas, pero Esmeralda frunció el ceño, confundida. Sin embargo, prudentemente y tratándose de Shun, prefirió callar. Su pregunta tampoco fue necesaria porque Gabriel entendió el mensaje oculto en la despedida de su teniente.

Una vez que el avión partió, Gabriel se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca, mientras Adrian se acercó sutilmente.

-Parece que nuestro trabajo empieza rápido-musitó, mirando aun hacia el cielo.

La expresión de Gabriel no cambió en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, y sin que nadie lo notara, ladeó un poco la vista para ver como Ariel se cuadraba justo al lado de Hyoga. La chica sonreía como si nada pasara, pero el moreno sabía todo lo que Shun sospechaba, a diferencia de Adrian. Entrecerró los ojos y esta vez adoptó una expresión que a Esmeralda le preocupó.

-Así parece-respondió Gabriel a Adrian.


	28. Crónica 25

_**Crónica 25. Auyantepuy. La montaña del diablo. **_

Venezuela resultó ser motivo de enamoramiento para Zoe. Llegaron durante la noche, por lo que no salieron sino hasta la mañana siguiente a primera hora, pero la joven se afanó tanto con conocer el lugar que a Shun no le quedó más remedio que mostrárselo todo, sin apenas tener tiempo de recorrer la casa que Gabriel ordenó acomodar para ellos.

El poblado de indígenas que vivían cerca de la gran casa los recibió con alegría y cariño. Zoe se sintió como si nunca se hubiese ido del distrito dos, porque los niños corrían a lanzarse a los brazos de Shun, quien de hecho se mostró más cariñoso que de costumbre. Con los pequeños del distrito mantenía un poco su faceta de inalcanzable, cerrado, aunque sonriente y tranquilo, pero a aquellos niños los alzaba en brazos, reía y hablaba con ellos en una lengua que ella no entendía.

-Es la lengua de los pemones-le susurró el guía, un chico moreno y de ojos oscuros-uno de los pueblos indígenas que viven aquí.

Zoe asintió, fascinada y curiosa de las extrañas, y dicho sea de paso, escasas, ropas de los indios que empezaban a rodearlos y como, aparentemente, a las jóvenes no les importaba que Shun las viera de aquella forma.

-¿Todos los venezolanos son así?-preguntó

-No-rió el chico-Mi comunidad, la venezolana, está en Mithrandir, pero estas tribus tienen cientos de años aquí, por eso no han querido irse. En realidad, creo que no les hace falta.

-Ah, entiendo-respondió ella, asintiendo.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a notarla y sin quererlo la chica se sonrojó. Shun sonrió con picardía al verla apenada, cosa extraña en ella.

Luego vinieron los viajes a los tepuis y los ríos. El problema que Shun no previó era que Zoe no le tenía miedo a nada. Absolutamente nada.

La joven se sentía invadida por la curiosidad de un niño y quería tocarlo todo, sin importar que _todo _tuviese garras, colmillos o fuera lo más largo y peligroso que jamás se hubiese encontrado.

-¡Eso es una anaconda, Zoe!-exclamó Shun-No las acaricies como si fueran un perro.

El anciano indígena que acompañaba a los tres en la lancha reía a carcajadas, para luego dirigirse a Shun en su idioma pemón, quien le respondía de la misma manera, entre obstinado y bromeando.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó ella.

-Que si no me temes a mí, menos le temerás a una anaconda-repuso Shun, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Porque saben lo que soy. Dicen que soy un espíritu del mundo de la sombra que la luna deja en la tierra para que haga su trabajo mientras ella alumbra con su luz. No sé cómo es que lo saben, yo nunca se los dije, el más anciano dice que puede _verlo_-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros-Dicen que la luna brilla mas cuando estoy aquí.

Zoe sonrió. Shun estaba serio, pero a ella le parecía una historia muy bonita. Lo miró, olvidándose de todo lo demás por un instante y la risa del anciano llamó su atención. De nuevo no entendió lo que dijo, pero le picó aun más la curiosidad cuando Shun, escuchando al indio se sonrojó hasta las pestañas.

Por fin, ya entrada la noche, pudieron regresar a la casa. Shun estaba tomando aire fresco en la azotea, disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza viendo la luna brillando como nunca, mientras pensaba que el chico de Mithrandir que los acompañó durante ese día ya se había ido y cuando el peliverde lo vio partir, sintió una punzada de ansiedad. Le encantaba el lugar donde estaba y Zoe a su lado, sólo para él, se le antojaba emocionante, pero no podía evitar querer regresar y aplastar a quien pusiera en peligro a su familia; es decir, Hyoga…y quizá, solo quizá a los otros.

_-Quizá no sea nada y te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua_-pensó, mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Pero él sabía que no estaba equivocado. Su instinto de guerrero y el shinigami nunca erraban.

-¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó Zoe

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo Shun.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, enrojeció al ver a Zoe con un vestido de tirantes que se ajustaban al cuello, formando un escote, bastante inspirador, a su parecer. El color rosa oscuro contrastaba un poco con su piel y más con su cabello negro que llevaba suelto en ese momento. Para su sorpresa, ella también se sonrojó.

-Vaya, está haciendo frio-dijo ella, abrazándose.

-Parece que siempre tienes frio-respondió él, sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano-¡Estas helada!-exclamó.

Zoe sólo sonrió y se refugió en el abrazo del peliverde, robándole casi inmediatamente la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la encantadora sensación de seguridad que le daban sus brazos, su aroma embriagante y rítmico latido de su corazón. Inmediatamente sintió como se tensaba, pero al no saber a qué se debía, lo ignoró.

Más tarde esa noche, Zoe se fue a dormir y Shun pudo recorrer la habitación, que según el guía, estaba _especialmente preparada_ para él.

-No le veo nada _especial_-musitó Shun, pensado en voz alta, mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación.

Luego, vio una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche y siguiendo las instrucciones, abrió la gaveta. De pronto, toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo se le subió a las mejillas.

_Ninguna protección está de más, ya sabes. ¡Suerte, campeón! Gabriel._

-Este bastardo…-gruñó, conteniéndose además la risa nerviosa.

Shun tomó la nota y el infame paquetito y se sentó al borde la cama. Ya se imaginaba al templario desternillándose, contándole a Hyoga de su pequeña broma. Entonces recordó el teléfono satelital y después de ubicarlo, llamó al rubio inmediatamente. Como él esperaba, Hyoga no tardó en contestar.

_-¡Ya te habías tardado! ¡Gabriel, apártate!_

_-¡Sólo un minuto, déjame hablar con él!_

Shun se echó a reír, mientras se acostaba en la cama. Hyoga por su parte mantenía alejado al moreno poniéndole la mano en el pecho, mientras éste trataba de alcanzar el teléfono.

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahí?-preguntó.

-Es sólo que Gabriel, Hannabi y Solange se apostaron hoy en mi oficina hasta que llamaras. Las chicas estaban cansadas y ya se fueron a dormir pero Gabriel está demasiado sospechoso ¡No he podido quitármelo de encima en todo el jodido día!-exclamó Hyoga, con falsa molestia.

Shun se echó a reír de nuevo, mas por el tono de voz casi desesperado del rubio que por la información que acababa de darle sin saberlo.

-Déjame hablar con él, sólo un minuto, te lo prometo.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó. Esta vez sí estaba molesto, pero le extendió el teléfono a Gabriel, quien lo tomó después de exclamar un _¡ajá! _de triunfo.

-No te emociones, que será sólo un minuto-gruñó Hyoga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a su computadora.

-No entiendo por qué se molesta tanto -dijo Gabriel, ya con el teléfono pegado a la oreja-Seguro que te extraña tanto que mi compañía le hace bien, además ¿Por qué a mí sí me jode y a Ariel no? La chica se la ha pasado detrás de él como si fuese su sombra ¿Puedes creerlo? Por cierto, ¿Viste el paquete que te dejé en la mesa de noche?

_-Ariel es mi compañera y tiene que ponerse al día con muchas cosas_-escuchó decir a Hyoga.

_ "La chica se la ha pasado detrás de él como si fuese su sombra..."_

-Sí, lo creo-dijo Shun, con tono sombrío. Ya no reía, ahora estaba sentado en la cama y con la tensión invadiendo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece? Es la mejor marca que conseguí-dijo Gabriel, riendo con picardía.

Gabriel estaba pasándole su primer reporte justo frente a Hyoga y haciendo las preguntas perfectas bajo la excusa del tema del fulano paquetito.

-Casi me esperaba que lo hiciera. Aunque Hyoga tiene un buen punto, pasó algún tiempo en coma y ahora tiene que ponerse al día. Ten cuidado, Gabriel, es probable que haya notado que andas por ahí y no le guste.

-agh…no te enojes, ni cuenta se dará de que tienes eso allá. Avísame si necesitas mas, te lo pasaré justo frente a sus narices.

-Sé que lo harás. Ahora déjame hablar con Hyoga y por hoy déjalo tranquilo-dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia.

-Sí, teniente. Cuídate tú también-respondió Gabriel.

Luego, el moreno le guiñó un ojo a Hyoga, sonrió divertido y salió de la oficina. Hyoga volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y tomó el teléfono.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Gabriel me dejó un paquete en la mesa de noche ¿Adivinas que es? Preservativos. Que hay que protegerse siempre, dice él. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si Zoe, siendo tan descarada, se metiera aquí y por casualidad los viera? Creo que se me eriza la piel de sólo pensarlo-dijo Shun, estremeciéndose.

-¡Tendrías que explicarle para qué sirven!-exclamó Hyoga, riéndose a carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia-gruñó Shun, tratando de no reírse también.

-Ojalá que no pase porque odiaría no poder ver tu cara cuando la veas con eso en la mano-exclamó Hyoga, todavía riéndose.

Entonces los dos guardaron silencio.

-Aun cuando…estoy solo aquí, con ella, quiero que pase rápido este mes.

-Suenas preocupado. ¿Tienes miedo de que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por ella estando allá solos? ¿O es otra cosa?

El tono de Hyoga era ahora serio y Shun tragó grueso, temiendo que ya supiera todo.

-No, es sólo que…no sabemos cuándo atacará el loto y no me gustaría estar lejos de…bueno de todos ustedes.

-A mi me preocupa más que sepan que estas allá solo y te ataquen directamente-dijo Hyoga.

-Que va, yo puedo solo contra ellos, lo sabes.

-Yo también, pero eso no evita que quieras regresar cuando apenas te fuiste ayer-replicó Hyoga.

-tsk…de acuerdo, tú ganas-dijo Shun, sonriendo.

-¡Ajá!-exclamó Hyoga, divertido, imitando a Gabriel-Yo siempre gano.

-Sí, tú siempre ganas.

-¿Pero qu…? ¿Estoy hablando con el verdadero Shun, mi amigo? ¿Dónde está el chico obstinado que nunca se deja ganar?

Sin embargo, Shun no respondió, sólo escuchó a Hyoga bufando del otro lado.

-Estás muy sentimental hoy. Mejor ve a dormir o te veré dentro de unas horas aquí con todo y maleta.

-Hablaremos mañana-dijo Shun.

-Más te vale y ¡llama más temprano!

Ambos colgaron y se quedaron en exactamente la misma posición, mirando el teléfono como si este pudiese reunirlos de nuevo.

_-¿Qué diablos pasa, Shun? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?-_pensó Hyoga.

Que fuera la única vía de comunicación que tenía con el rubio salvó al teléfono de Shun de verse estrellado contra la pared.

_-No pensé que fuese tan difícil, tener que confiar en ellos dos, sé que hacen su mayor esfuerzo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aun así, tendré que hacerlo, éste es el mejor lugar para cumplir con mis planes, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora. _

Siguiendo sus propias instrucciones, al día siguiente, Shun llevó a Zoe al Auyantepuy, una de las mesetas más grande de aquel _mundo perdido, _como lo llamó alguna vez el escritor Arthur Conan Doyle. Zoe simplemente, no salía de su impresión.

-¿Te sientes bien? El aire es algo ligero aquí arriba pero…

-No, no es eso-le interrumpió Zoe-es que, jamás en todos los años que estuve encerrada, soñé con ver algo tan enorme y hermoso.

Shun sonrió y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el avión. El clima estaba perfecto, ni muy caluroso, ni muy frio y no había neblina por lo que la selva se extendía ante ella en todo su esplendor, que no era poco. Los colores se veían más brillantes, el olor a humedad, a verde, la brisa fresca y la energía que se respiraba hacían sentir a Zoe más viva que nunca.

-Vida. Hay tanta vida aquí-susurró Zoe.

_-Ella es el Ángel de la vida, así que es normal que lo sienta incluso más que yo_-pensó Shun-Bueno, ahora si vamos a entrenar. Estaremos un mes aquí así que podrás verlo todos los días.

Aún a regañadientes, Zoe se dio la vuelta para concentrarse en Shun, cosa que después de unos minutos no se le hizo nada difícil.

-Cada minuto cuenta así que lo primero es averiguar qué poderes tienes exactamente. Cuanto estemos aquí, entrenaremos con el cosmos. En la casa, será con el estilo de pelea que te enseñaré, pero ninguno está desligado del otro así que no lo olvides. Por ahora, necesito que eleves tu cosmos lo más alto que puedas, muy lentamente.

Zoe asintió, se sentó en la colchoneta y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Rápidamente sintió bullir la energía dentro de ella, pero su corazón pegó el brinco cuando Shun se acercó y rozó sus codos con los dedos, mientras se inclinaba detrás de ella.

-Mientras los haces controla tu respiración-dijo el peliverde, suavemente-Siente que cada gramo de energía que se agita dentro de ti.

La pelinegra tragó grueso y respiró hondo para controlarse.

-_Concentrarme y tenerlo tan cerca no será nada fácil-_pensó ella.

El brillo perlado comenzó a rodearla, pero rápidamente se extendió tanto que Zoe perdió el control y se mareó. Justo cuando caía hacia atrás, Shun la sostuvo.

-Eso salió más o menos como lo esperaba. Toma, come esto y luego levántate. Es chocolate, te ayudará con el mareo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo hice mal?

-No. Es el sitio. Intentemos de nuevo.

Así pasaron los siguientes cuatro días, elevando el cosmos de Zoe hasta que ella pudiera controlarlo, para luego elevarlo aún más.

Gabriel y Hyoga llevaron al resto de los Ángeles a Egipto. Entrenaron dentro de la pirámide más grande de Giza; el rubio y el templario dividieron al grupo y ambos siguieron las instrucciones de Shun, viendo rápidamente los resultados de esta técnica: los cosmos de los Ángeles se elevaban exponencialmente, ahorrando lo que tomaría de años de entrenamiento.

Cómo Hyoga esperaba, Selene, los gemelos y Gabriel avanzaron con mayor rapidez que el resto y sus cosmos demostraron ser mucho más poderosos.

_-Géminis…Aries…Sagitario y Leo-_pensó Hyoga_-Junto a la Libra, Acuario y Virgo. Suena como una historia que ya conozco._

La única que parecía estancada era Ariel. Hyoga trabajaba personalmente con ella, a veces incluso apartados del resto, dificultando sin querer el trabajo de Adrian y Gabriel.

De vuelta en Venezuela, Shun la tenía mucho más difícil. Por un lado el cosmos de Zoe era mucho más poderoso de lo que él esperaba y controlarla sin que destruyera el macizo era una tarea compleja. Sin embargo, eso no era lo le molestaba, el verdadero problema eran los entrenamientos físicos.

Él siempre ganaba los enfrentamientos y le provocaba un hueco en el pecho lastimar físicamente a la pelinegra. Solo se mantenía firme cuando recordaba el maltrato del poder alpha hacia ella. Aunado a eso había otro problema: los roces.

Era imposible no tocarla ni estar a escasos centímetros de ella cuando debía explicarle algo, y aunque se mantuviese serio, seguía alterándole los nervios la cercanía de la chica. Además, Zoe tenía el terrible hábito de entrenar con shorts muy cortos y franelilla, sin importar que hiciera frio o se lastimara las rodillas al caer.

-¡Eso es culpa de Esmeralda y Solange!-exclamó Shun, una noche, al teléfono mientras hablaba con Hyoga, acostado en la cama-Las mataré cuando regrese, dejaré a Esmeralda de ultima para que me tenga terror de nuevo, lo juro.

Hyoga solo respondía desternillándose en el sofá.

-No le veo la gracia, Hyoga.

-Así que usa shorts cortitos-respondió el rubio-Eres su maestro ahora, así que no puedes comportarte como un pervertido.

-No soy un pervertido.

-No puedes acariciar esos torneados muslos ni mirarlos por mucho tiempo…

-¡Hyoga, cállate!-exclamó el peliverde, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Los días pasaron y el entrenamiento continuó.

-Te lo diré los más claro posible: voy a enseñarte defenderte de cualquier persona, ya sea grande, pequeño, rápido o lento. A matar sin que se den cuenta si quiera de quien los golpeó.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? ¿Pondremos una arma bajo mi almohada?-preguntó bromeando.

-Si quieres-respondió Shun, encogiéndose de hombros-pero con lo que te enseñaré, para matar, sólo necesitarás la almohada.

Durante el día entrenaban y por las noches, ella tenía la tarea de meditar. Avanzaban mucho en las peleas, ella mejoraba a pasos agigantados y él se mantenía en forma, pero aun no lograban sacar a la luz los poderes de la joven. Shun ya sospechaba que tendría llevarla al límite, hacerle sentir en peligro de nuevo.

_-Será interesante-_Pensó.

Y mientras ella dormía, él soñaba con ella. Sentirla, su brillo y su poder era intoxicante. Su corazón y el shinigami se agitaban dentro de él, pero ella lo atraía como la abeja a la miel. Lo que Shun no sabia era que Zoe se dormía pensando en él.

El entrenamiento con el resto de los Ángeles también iba de maravilla. Hyoga le aseguraba que Gabriel y los otros incrementaban y controlaban mucho mejor su cosmos. Sin embargo Ariel seguía rezagada.

Ese día en Mithrandir…

Hyoga se encontraba sentado, solo en la habitación. Las cuatro kameis reposaban, en apariencia, tranquilas frente a él. Pero él sabía más.

Ya tenía varias noches soñando con Ikki, viéndolo en el volcán, como… ¿recuperándose? No sabía decirlo. Cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con el mayor, este nunca respondía. Él solo despertaba, sudando, aun con Misha entre sus brazos y preguntándose por qué Ikki insistía en aparecer en sus sueños. La noche anterior entró en la habitación donde se encontraba la kamei divina y al tocarla notó inmediatamente que vibraba, muy débilmente pero ahí estaba. Como un latido…

-_Está resonando-_pensó-_¿Con qué?_

No tenía ninguna respuesta. En cualquier ocasión hubiese hablado con Shun, le hubiese contado todo, pero el peliverde era el último ser que debía enterarse.

-¿Por qué no las colocamos todas juntas, a ver que sucede? –opinó Misha-Tendremos que devolver las otras a su sitio antes de que Shun regrese, pero vale la pena intentar.

Y así lo hizo. En un principio las armaduras de Andrómeda y Cisne estaban guardadas en un anexo de la habitación de Hyoga, una pequeña sala especial a la que solo él entraba. Ahora estaban reunidas con sus hermanos de batalla: El dragón y el fénix.

Hyoga las veía y se perdía en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos tanto invaluables como dolorosos. Aun los lloraba en su corazón. Aun se aferraba a la loca idea de que regresarían.

Ahora las kameis vibraban todas juntas. Le decía algo, pero eso ya lo había visto; las mismas armaduras doradas le habían demostrado que estaban llenas de vida y quizá, si era posible decirlo, algún tipo de conciencia.

Así que seguía sin respuestas y sin saber siquiera si había algo que buscar.

-¿Dónde crees que estén la kamei de Pegaso y la armadura de la Diosa?-preguntó Misha una noche.

-No tengo la menor idea. Si ellas deciden cuando aparecer, entonces no nos queda otra opción que esperar-respondió él-_¿Pero esperar qué y por qué?-_pensó.

Por insistencia de Gabriel, él, Hyoga y los gemelos regresaron al volcán.

-Se siente diferente-dijo Alain.

-¿Diferente como?-preguntó Gabriel.

Hyoga permanecía, mirando, buscando y concentrado en lo que sentía.

-No…puedo describirlo-respondió Alain, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es extraño, esto nunca nos había pasado-dijo Adrian-no hay manera de identificar lo que siente, pero es seguro que hay algo aquí. Es como si…

-Un bloqueo-intervino Hyoga.

Los otros tres voltearon a mirarlo. El rubio que permaneciese callado todo el tiempo, pateó una pequeña piedra y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo de la tarde.

-Hay algo bloqueando nuestra capacidad de percepción-continuó-Sabemos que se siente fuertemente, pero no tenemos manera de definir qué es o de donde viene.

-Lo que no es muy esperanzador-dijo Adrian.

-Aun así, nos da una pista, aunque muy pequeña. Ese bloqueo tiene que venir de alguna parte. Si encontramos la fuente, encontraremos las respuestas-dijo Gabriel.

Nadie habló.

_- Si encontramos la fuente, encontraremos las respuestas-_repitió Hyoga en su mente, mientras bajaba la mirada al piso de nuevo.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Alain

-¿En que pienso?-preguntó Hyoga-En que debo hablar con alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Con la muerte.

El rubio dejó a los otros tres en silencio y simplemente se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al avión. Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí. Se fueron sin saber que eran observados por más de un par de ojos.

Los cincos picos en rozan arrojarían el mismo resultado.

Un par de horas mas tarde, en Canadá…

Fallen abría los ojos, cerrando así una conexión.

-¿Qué está buscando el santo?-se preguntó, mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio y entrecruzando los dedos frente a su rostro.

Luego sonrió con malicia.

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento de los Ángeles continuaba.

-Atacaremos al mismo tiempo-ordenó Gabriel-Alain, tu quédate detrás como apoyo.

-Si.

Los Ángeles se encontraban escondidos entre la maleza de aquel bosque y en la oscuridad de la noche, organizándose y esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su objetivo, quien se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata, pero oculto entre las sombras.

-¿Alguna idea de a qué nos enfrentamos?-susurró Adrian.

-Ninguna. Quiere que sea lo mas real posible-respondió Gabriel-Hannabi, ve.-ordenó el español por medio del transmisor auricular que comunicaba a ambos grupos: Hannabi, Aron,Adrian y Solange por un lado, y Gabriel, Esmeralda, Alain y Selene por el otro.

La pequeña asintió y se escurrió entre la maleza como un felino, lista para atacar a un distraído antiguo santo del cisne que de nuevo veía a uno de sus hermanos caidos, justo a unos metros de él, apoyado en el árbol y de brazos cruzados.

En Venezuela…

-Quiero ver tus alas-dijo Zoe, ese día en la mañana.

-Derrótame y te las mostraré.

-Eso es trampa. Sabes que no soy tan poderosa como tú-respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a derrotarte?

-Déjame eso a mí.

Y sin dejarla replicar, Shun retrocedió, encendió su cosmos oscuro y lanzó una de las katanas gemelas del Shinigami a Zoe, mientras sus ojos se tornaban negro y amarillo. Zoe tomó el arma y se preparó, encendiendo su cosmos al mismo tiempo.

Desde un principio Shun dominó la pelea, haciéndola retroceder e intimidándola. Él atacaba y ella se defendía.

-Usa mi fuerza para tu ventaja. Soy más grande que tú-decía mientras atacaba-Mas lento…

_-Es imposible…Es demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido…-_pensó

_-Lo hace por ti…_

En medio de la pelea Zoe escuchó la voz perfectamente, dentro de ella, susurrándole desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sin embargo eso la distrajo lo suficiente como para que el ataque de Shun la alcanzara en el muslo derecho, haciendo un pequeño corte que hubiese sido mucho peor si el peliverde no hubiese retraído la espada en el último instante. Zoe chocó contra una roca que evitó cayera hacia el vacío. El corazón de Shun pegó un brinco y luego cerró el puño con fuerza mientras la espada restante regresaba rápidamente hacia su mano.

-¿Dices que no puedes derrotarme y te distraes en plena batalla?-gruñó

-Escuché algo…-dijo-

_-Míralo…–_Zoe obedeció y levantó la mirada. Shun se erguía frente a ella. La espada en la mano, el largo cabello negro del shinigami ondeaba suavemente con la briza y su aterradora mirada se enfocaba en ella, con preocupación.

_-Lo hace por ti…_

_-Lo haces por mi-_repitió ella, susurrando mientras lo miraba.

El Ángel negro le dedicó una mínima sonrisa cargada de cinismo, pero la voz que Zoe escuchó no era la de Shun, y tampoco salió de sus labios. Se proyectó directamente a su mente.

_-Solo por ti. La batalla se acerca, Tsubaki.-_dijo él_.-Es tonta si no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sin embargo, tú si lo has hecho. _

Zoe frunció el ceño. Escuchaba esa voz doble del Ángel negro en su mente, pero no se dirigía a ella únicamente. Y tampoco la miraba a _ella, _sino mucho mas allá, adentro de la pelinegra.

_-Ella estará lista. Tienes mi palabra. Ambas estaremos listas._

_-¡Se están comunicando!-_pensó Zoe, temblando ahora por la impresión y el frio.

El shinigami desvió la mirada por un instante. Luego la miró de reojo, ocasionándole un escalofrio que no pudo ocultar. Y ella, zoe, no fue la única. Supo que internamente, esa voz dentro de ella se estremecía a causa su mirada.

_-Ha pasado…demasiado tiempo-_susurró él.

_-Eones de tiempo…-_respondió ella-_Te prometí que volvería a tu lado._

_-Estás débil. La humanidad ha causado demasiada muerte. No celebran la vida, le temen a otra guerra, a las enfermedades y a la vejez y por eso no viven. Si supieran…_

La pelinegra estaba demasiado impresionada para decir algo. Ver al Shinigami hablando sin ese instinto asesino que emanaba de él siempre que ella lo veía. Y mas aún, comunicándose con ese ser dentro de ella. Zoe se sintió sola…sobrante_. _Era como si ellos siempre hubiesen estado…

_-Juntos…-_dijo la guardiana de almas, el Ángel blanco.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Hyoga.

_-La vida y la muerte. Un perfecto Yin y Yan._

_-Ellos…_

_-Los llevaré al límite-_dijo el Shinigami, ahora mirándolas de frente, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones_-A la hija de la luna y al avatar también. Los necesitaremos. _

_-¿Y el líder?_

_-El líder…-_respondió el Shinigami, pensativo_-Presiento que pronto empezará a hacer preguntas. Quizá no esté listo para las respuestas. No has estado cerca de él lo suficiente, pero es un hombre muy fuerte. Me encargaré también, sin embargo aun no puedo llegar a él comoquisiera, el cuerpo de Shun no soporta todo mi poder. Aún no, pronto. Así que ellos ayudarán._

_-Ellos…Los que se te escaparon. _

Él asintió.

_-Recupera tus fuerzas. Hasta que podamos luchar juntos de nuevo…mi reina._

Y entonces para la enorme sorpresa de Zoe, el poderoso Shinigami, colocando una rodilla en la tierra se inclinó ante ella. Ante la guardiana de almas, el Ángel de la vida.

-_Mi rey_-susurró el Ángel por medio de Zoe.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, difícil de respirar y la pelinegra se estremeció de nuevo. La resonancia entre ambos Ángeles, seres tan poderosos, se sintió en el planeta entero.

En la antigua Rusia, Misha y el resto de Ángeles elevaron las miradas hacia el cielo, al horizonte, sintiendo ese enorme poder en la distancia.

-Son ellos-dijo la princesa.

Hyoga cambio lo sintió muy adentro. Un reconocimiento de sus iguales. Sonrió.

En Canadá Fallen también sonrió pero la suya era muy diferente. Era siniestra y en cierta forma triunfante. Detrás de él la hermosa mujer que Selene llamara Caronte se agitó dentro de su burbuja y su cosmos se encendió.

En el macizo guayanés el ambiente se aclaraba de nuevo y Zoe volvía a ver los ojos verdes y claros de Shun, una vez que sus poderes se calmaron.

-¿Lo escuchaste? Todo lo que dijeron…-dijo ella, aun sentada de espaldas a la roca.

-No todo-respondió él, mientras se levantaba-Sentí mas de lo que realmente escuché.

-Fue impresionante-dijo la chica.

Shun desvió la vista por un instante, mientras Zoe se levantaba. Justo en ese momento la pelinegra sintió que una fuerza enorme la empujaba hacia el vacío. Le fue imposible gritar. Shun volteó hacia ella en el momento en el que la vio moverse y su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo. Extendió la mano al tiempo que corría hacia ella y logró rodear su cintura, pegarla contra su cuerpo pero la gravedad o quizá algo más ya hacía su trabajo y pesar de todo su esfuerzo la pareja cayó hacia los miles de metros que los separaban de la jungla; hacia una muerte segura.

Zoe sintió a Shun rodearla con sus brazos, apretarla contra su pecho mientras caían.

_-Todo lo hace por ti…_

Vio las enormes alas desplegarse y luego la oscuridad la envolvió.


	29. Crónica 26

_**Nota: Bueno creo que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero en mi defensa es que no sabía dónde cortar. Solo espero que no lleguen con antorchas hasta mi casa. XD En mi humilde opinión creo que les gustará mucho este capi. Agradezco mucho a los que siguen leyendo. Mi cariño para todos.**_

_**Crónica 26. ¡Cuidado! La última armadura regresa. Parte I**_

Cuando Zoe despertó, lo único que vio fue la chaqueta negra del peliverde cubriéndola, sus brazos rodeándola protectoramente y la camisa manchada de sangre. Era muy cálido el espacio donde estaba ella y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Trató de enfocar la vista, notó las plumas negras de las Alas del Shinigami y recordó. Shun hizo lo posible por sostenerla, la pegó a su cuerpo pero ambos cayeron al vacío.

Las manos de la joven descansaban sobre su pecho y ella, por mas que quisiera quedarse en esa posición, donde podía escuchar su corazón, no pudo evitar sentirse alarmada por la sangre en la camisa del Angel, por lo que muy a su pesar levantó la vista y se apartó un poco de él. Inmediatamente las alas le dieron paso y el frio de la tierra donde se encontraban la golpeó con fuerza. Tembló y miró a su alrededor. Había anochecido y la selva los cubría completamente.

-Despertaste-susurró Shun

Zoe volteó la vista al escucharlo tan débil. El peliverde le sonrió pero ella supo que estaba adolorido y probablemente muy cansado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Ella asintió mientras se ahogaba en la rabia y la frustración.

-Siempre sales lastimado por mi culpa-dijo ella.

Shun tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La sangre, aunque ya hubiese parado, corrió libre por un lado de su cara durante un buen rato.

-Te dije que te protegería.

-¿Cuándo podré hacerlo yo?-preguntó ella.

Él sonrió.

-Ya lo haces.

Ella lo miró. En ese momento recordó palabras de Esmeralda que le describían exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Sentirás una presión en tu pecho que se convertirá en un nudo en tu garganta. El fuerte deseo de devorar sus labios, que te rodee con sus brazos y saber que no hay sitio más seguro en el mundo que ese._

Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería hacer, sentir. Sin embargo se contuvo en el último segundo. No quería que ese recuerdo se manchara a causa de la situación en la que estaban.

Aun así no pudo evitar revisar su frente y pasando la mano por su mejilla. El cerró los ojos ante el contacto, sintiendo, sin saber ella, exactamente lo mismo.

-Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Y tú?-preguntó ella-¿Qué pasó?

-No es grave. Me duele un poco si, pero no tienes que preocuparte. No se bien qué pasó, traté de sostenerte pero los dos caímos. Use las alas del Shinigami, pero la verdad es que los humanos no estamos hechos para volar exactamente-Shun sonrió-Aminoró la velocidad por supuesto, hubiésemos muerto de otra forma. Pero estábamos en muy mala posición, no pude elevarnos y me golpeé contra un par de rocas.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Zoe, encogiéndose.

-No, no es tu culpa.

Y no lo era. Después de caer, Shun, aun con Zoe entre sus brazos, quedó inconsciente y ahí, en la oscuridad escuchó al Shinigami hablándole.

_-Solo la protegiste a ella. ¿Tanto quieres morir? No conquistarás todo mi poder si solo piensas en entregarme tu vida. _

_-No iba a dejar que se lastimara-_respondió Shun.

_-¿Como vas a protegerla si no estás aquí para ella?_

Shun no respondió. El Shinigami por supuesto ya conocía la respuesta.

_-Estas entrenándola pero no estará completa sin ti a su lado, igual que tú no lo estarás si ella desaparece. No podrás contra el caos y la locura con solo la mitad de mi poder. _

_-Estas terriblemente conversador hoy, Shinigami. Tú conciencia…_

_-Te estas haciendo mas fuerte y mi conciencia está despertando. Aun así, chico, no es suficiente. Prepárate. _

Después de eso, el Ángel negro guardó silencio. Shun no volvió a escucharlo, ni siquiera a sentirlo, como si ya no estuviese ahí.

Zoe, viendo cómo se perdía entre sus pensamientos, dio un vistazo al lugar. Le fue Imposible reconocer algo y pronto empezó a temblar por el frio.

-Vamos. Ya que has despertado, puedo levantarme y buscar algún sitio donde podamos quedarnos.

Ella lo vio levantarse, pero se tambaleó y cayó sobre su rodilla derecha e hizo una mueca de dolor. Zoe se puso de pie para ayudarlo, aun con lo entumecida que estaba por el frio y la posición.

Shun comprobó que a pesar de lo adolorido que estaba, nada estaba roto y eso era una buena noticia. Logró mantenerse de pie y emprendió la caminata con la pelinegra a su lado.

Mientras tanto en Mithrandir ya era medianoche. La luna llena brillaba como un foco de luz en la oscuridad absoluta del cielo de la antigua Rusia.

Selene, la hija de la luna, se encontraba parada bajo una cúpula de estrellas. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía en trance. Su cabello de plata ondeaba con la suave brisa matutina. Estaba en la torre mas alta de la ciudad imperial, la única que era redonda y cuyo techo se abría para mostrar el cumulo estelar. Detrás de la terraza había una habitación con una biblioteca enorme, tres hileras completas de libros y pergaminos. Una mesa en el centro con mapas estelares sobre ella y un globo terráqueo.

_-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieta? Dime, Madre, tú que todo lo ves. El pasado, el presente y el futuro._

El viento pronto se arremolinó a su alrededor; era un viento sobrenatural, vivo y cargado de poder.

…_Serás necesitada, hija mía. Más de lo que crees. El Rey te necesitará más de una ocasión. Has de prepararte, pues tu papel en esta guerra será mucho más importante de lo que piensas. No temas…_

Y mientras la luna hablaba, su hija veía imágenes en su mente.

_A lo lejos una enorme colisión entre dos grandes poderes. La silueta del sol del atardecer era cortada por una figura alada que ascendía hasta chocar con una esfera de energía. Luego la imagen cambiaba…_

_Un trono rodeado de oscuridad. Una figura sentada, un hombre. No podía ver su rostro, parecía dormido. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, apoyaba la mejilla sobre dorso de su mano mientras la otra descansaba sobre el apoyabrazos. Luego un movimiento detrás del trono llamó su atención…_

_Tres siluetas más, parecían hombres, pero tampoco lograba verlos con detalle…_

_La visión cambió una vez más; esta vez vio un felino. Un enorme gato negro que la miraba con sus brillantes ojos dorados y ella sintió terror. El miedo más grande del hombre: el miedo a la muerte…_

Abrió los ojos y jadeó buscando el aire que la visión que la había arrebatado. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, para ella parecían horas, pero al consultar con el reloj se dio cuenta de que fueron escasos segundos.

_-¿El rey? ¿Quién es el Rey? ¿Será Hyoga? ¿O Shun? La figura en el trono…su cabello largo… ¡Madre, responde!_

Pero la peliplata solo obtuvo silencio. Ahora sabía que había una razón genuina para su inquietud, pero el anuncio de la luna y la visión solo la ponían más nerviosa. Estaba segura de que algo pasaría y ella debería estará a la altura de la situación, ¿Pero cual situación? La respuesta se le escapaba.

Solo unos minutos después convocaría una reunión secreta con Misha, Hyoga y el primer Senescal.

-Debemos prepararnos entonces. Pocas veces la luna interviene; aunque sea poco, es un aviso claro-dijo Misha.

-Sin embargo, no es la primera vez que nos ayuda-comentó Mikhail-Encarnar a su hija en la tierra fue su primer paso. Hemos de agradecerle debidamente.

Hyoga no respondió. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana. Ikki, y ahora los otros dos ya se habían escapado de sus sueños y ahora los veía rondando por ahí como fantasmas. Aquello estaba afectándolo lo suficiente para no dejarlo dormir tranquilamente. No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando ni donde encontrar las respuestas. Extrañó a Shun más que nunca y ahora, con la visión de Selene estaba más preocupado que antes, ansioso porque regresara y saber que estaba bien.

_-Esas tres figuras detrás del trono ¿Será posible que fueran Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hyoga?

-…Si-respondió él, regresando a la conversación-Los Ángeles ya están entrenando, están al limite. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es reforzar la seguridad en las puertas de cada distrito. Mantener una vigilancia constante en el cielo también. El loto negro no puede volver a entrar a sus anchas en Mithrandir.

Mikhail asintió y habló de nuevo.

-Me encargaré personalmente de las fuerzas aéreas. Quisiera que Shun volviera pronto. Su distrito debería encargarse la seguridad de Mithrandir y los subterráneos.

-Shane lo está haciendo muy bien. Ha logrado reclutar mucha gente y parecen buenos.

-No dudo de su capacidad. Solo estoy acostumbrado al concepto de calidad de Shun.

Hyoga sonrió.

-Bueno, regresaré a mi habitación. Si me disculpan-se excusó Mikhail antes de retirarse-Que pasen buenas noches.

En la oficina de Hyoga solo quedaron él, quien volvió a mirar por la ventana, Misha y Selene. Esta ultima mirando al rubio con preocupación.

-Siento mucha confusión en tu mente-dijo ella suavemente-Percibo…otras energías.

Misha cerró los puños sobre su regazo, sintiéndose impotente. Hyoga en cambio frunció el ceño, ahora interesado y volvió la vista hacia ella.

-¿Qué sientes?

Selene se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé es extraño, no puedo identificar nada. Solo siento otras fuentes de energía cerca de ti. Lo único que puedo decir es que no parecen…peligrosas. ¿Algo de eso significa algo para ti?

Hyoga guardó silencio, pero Misha se levantó.

-Ha estado viendo a los Santos muertos. Como fantasmas.

El rubio, quien estaba sentado en el mueble grande y mirando por la ventana detrás de este, se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Estaba visiblemente cansado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Selene guardó silencio por unos segundos. Luego lo miró.

-Quizá sea hora de que tú también enfrentes tu pasado. Sanarlo. El universo no desperdicia nada, Hyoga. Ninguna energía desaparece realmente. Todo solo se convierte en otra cosa, se transforma.

-No creo que estar de humor para metáforas, Selene. Discúlpame.

-No son metáforas.

Ambos se miraron y la peliplata se inclinó ceremoniosamente y se retiró, dejando a la pareja a solas.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Lo que sea…

Hyoga levantó la vista y vio a la preocupación marcada en el fino y hermoso rostro de la princesa. Estaba sorprendido, ciertamente no tenia idea que la estuviese preocupando tanto. Se reunió con ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se guindó de su cuello y se pegó tanto como se escasa altura le permitió.

-Soy fuerte, Misha. Confía en mí, estaré bien.

-Sé que lo eres.

Luego él rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus manos, la atrajo aun mas hacia si con un intenso beso que alejó todas las preocupaciones de la mente de la princesa, incluso las suyas. Ella sonrió con dulzura cuando él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, después de que aquel beso hiciera su corazón saltar de alegría, tan propio de Hyoga.

-Te amo-Susurró él a su oído-Peleo por ti, no lo olvides.

Mientras tanto, en el amazonas…

_-Menos instinto animal, mas inteligencia…eso fue lo que sentí. ¿Pero qué significa todo lo que dijo?- _Se preguntaba Shun.

Zoe caminaba detrás de él, temblando de frio y tropezando a cada rato. No veía prácticamente nada, solo el brillante cielo estrellado iluminaba tenuemente el camino que Shun parecía conocer perfectamente. A ella le dio la impresión de que se movía como un felino; sus pisadas eran casi imperceptibles, se detenía cuando escuchaba algo en la distancia (que ella evidentemente no percibía) y no movía un solo músculo hasta que reanudaba la marcha. También notó como aminoraba el paso al percibir inmediatamente cuando ella se rezagaba.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-jadeó ella, molesta-¿Cómo demonios lo haces?

Shun sonrió.

-Entrenamiento. Y trampa, honestamente. El Shinigami agudiza mis sentidos.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Los Ángeles nunca han necesitado cuerpos humanos. Será un efecto secundario supongo. Le sucede a todos, pero a nadie tan intensamente como a mí. Pienso que es porque el resto utiliza sus poderes solo cuando es absolutamente necesario, mientras que yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

Zoe no respondió. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería peligroso utilizar tanto el poder del Ángel negro. El Shinigami lo había dicho, Shun no tenía la resistencia física para soportar tanto poder. Y aun así utilizaba sus habilidades "_todo el tiempo". _ Quizá si le preguntaba a…

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe cuando chocó contra la fuerte espalda del peliverde. Este gruñó en desaprobación.

-No estas mirando por donde caminas.

-¡¿Y cómo rayos voy hacer eso?!-Gritó furiosa-¡No veo nada!

Sin embargo, a pesar de su arrebato de furia. Shun solo soltó una risita burlona. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la tela al rasgarse.

-Deja de gritar o atraerás a todos los depredadores-dijo él, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia ella-No quiero tener que matar un pobre gato por culpa tuya.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, Shun vendó sus ojos.

-Claro, como veo tan bien-dijo ella, sarcástica. Shun sonrió de nuevo, mientras acomodaba la venda.

-No siempre podrás hacer uso de todos tus sentidos, así que no puedes apoyarte en ellos ciegamente. Puede faltarte alguno…o todos.

Por un instante Shun guardó silencio. Frunció el ceño mientras su instinto le decía que se acercaba peligrosamente a alguno de esos recuerdos que tanto le dolían. _Aquellos recuerdos. _

Sacudió la cabeza muy ligeramente, espantándolos y regresó al presente.

Pronto sonrió otra vez. Él si podía verla perfectamente, con las mejillas coloradas, y los labios rojos, temblando, mojada y vendada. Shun sonrió a media y se mordió el labio cuando aquello se le antojó un tanto erótico, aun a pesar de las circunstancias. Sus labios entreabiertos le parecían tan provocativos, podía besarla ahí mismo, apretarla contra su cuerpo de nuevo y al diablo con los depredadores; honestamente no había ser más peligroso en esa selva que él. Ella estaba justo ahí, indefensa, sin saber qué era lo que él quería. Volvió a morderse el labio; tan cerca, tan hermosa, tan irresistible…

¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Qué sentiría él entonces? La sola respuesta lo obligó a retroceder.

_-Miserable. Perdido. Roto_-Fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente.

Y Shun aún no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a esa aterradora posibilidad.

-Ya conoces mi cosmos-dijo finalmente, rompiendo con el aura que los rodeaba-Puedes sentirlo aunque no me veas. Hazlo, concéntrate solo en mi cosmos y sígueme.

-Te dije que no veo nada en esta oscuridad. ¿La venda es necesaria?

-Sí, porque aun cuando no veas nada sigues con los ojos abiertos. Aun tratas de guiarte con ellos y no aprovechas el resto de tus sentidos. Necesitas aprender a usarlos todos, especialmente el sexto sentido. Vamos.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado. Ella se ajustó la chaqueta que él le entregó antes, protegiéndose del frio y tratando en lo posible de superar el miedo a que él la dejara atrás, se concentró y comenzó a caminar, a sentir el cosmos y a seguirlo como Shun le indicó. Pronto notó que ya no tropezaba.

Algunas horas después, en Mithrandir…

Alain se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la brisa de la madrugada agitaba su cabello negro azabache.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntaron desde la oscuridad detrás de él, dentro de la habitación.

-Sí. Está ahí, afuera, estoy seguro-respondió el gemelo- Hay algo. Viene de todas partes y de ningún lado al mismo tiempo, pero lo siento como el aire mismo. Lo lamento, no puedo ser más específico, en esto mi hermano no puede ayudarme.

-No te preocupes-respondió Hyoga, mientras caminaba hacia el balcón, aun ensombrecido por la oscuridad que cubría su mirada-Yo también puedo sentirlo.

Zoe no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se sintió orgullosa cuando se detuvo un par de segundos antes que Shun, sin chocar con él. Sonrió abiertamente y él lo notó al darse la vuelta para comenzar a quitarle la venda.

Al principio la claridad la encandiló, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en él. Sintió de nuevo como Shun se tensaba, pero no la apartaba de sí. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver el sol asomarse sobre la copa de los árboles y entre los tepuyes. El amanecer más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

-Bien hecho-dijo él- Y buenos días.

Ella lo miró, y esta vez, ninguno apartó la mirada. Esa chispa, ahí estaba de nuevo, podía sentirlo. El nudo en el estómago, el calor, el corazón latiendo con fuerza; el irresistible deseo de borrar esa distancia entre ambos…

Aun en medio de ese tornado de emociones él notó esa mirada en ella, la misma que él debía tener ahora. Una que lo invitaba, le rogaba que se acercara más, que reclamara, que invadiera.

-Tengo que decirte algo-susurró.

Ella solo asintió. Demasiado emocionada para hablar. Sin embargo, en ese momento palabras extrañas para ella y muchas voces pequeñas se abrieron paso, interrumpiendo.

_-¡__yakerara__, Kashii¡ ¡__yakerara__, Kashii¡_

Shun bajó la mirada cuando sintió las manitos jalando de su pantalón. Los niños indígenas lo saludaban. Entonces Zoe notó que estaban a orillas del rio y justo frente a la aldea que ya se llenaba de vida: niños corriendo hacia ellos, los hombres saliendo a pescar y aquel chico de Mithrandir que se acercaba con paso acelerado y una mirada de angustia. Volvió la vista hacia el peliverde y lo vio cargando en brazos a una niña que buscaba tocarle el corte en la frente mientras él le hablaba, quizá explicándole que no debía preocuparse.

-Teniente, ¡gracias a Dios!-dijo el chico-El capitán ha estado llamando, no sabía que decirle, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuvimos un accidente, nada grave, pero hemos caminado toda la noche y…

La voz del peliverde se perdió en la distancia. Ella se sintió frustrada, ¡Shun iba a decirle algo importante! ¡¿Por qué no se iban por solo un minuto?!

_-Son solo niños_-pensó Zoe, finalmente-Tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada-dijo ella, interrumpiéndolos-¿Hay alguna camioneta que nos lleve hasta la casa?

No se atrevió a mirarlo, solo al chico que desvió la vista hacia el teniente, siempre en espera de órdenes.

-Llévala a casa, los alcanzaré luego.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no vendrás?-preguntó ella, encarándolo.

-La enfermería está aquí en el pueblo-dijo él, aun con la niña en brazos-Y debo comunicarme con Hyoga. El teléfono satelital de nosotros se quedó en el avión.

-Oh. Ya veo-susurró ella, bajando la mirada-Te esperaré.

-No. Has caminado por horas. Ve-ordenó él.

Sin esperar que ella reclamara, Shun emprendió el camino hacia la enfermería, dejándola plantada y confundida.

¿Estaba él tan molesto por la interrupción como ella? ¿Por qué se iba de esa manera? De pronto la pelinegra sintió ganas de gritar…y de llorar. Quizá no era tan importante lo que tenía que decirle como Zoe pensaba.

Lo que ella no sabía era que él estaba huyendo. Necesitaba volver a reunir todo ese valor que ahora se había esfumado, dejándolo más nervioso e inseguro que nunca.

Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería.

-Nervioso yo-susurró más para sí que para la niña que lo miraba con curiosidad-Vergonzoso es lo que es, Shun. Te has enfrentado a lo peor de este mundo. ¡¿Por qué?!

La niña solo se echó a reír como si le hubiesen contado el chiste del año, sacándole a él una mínima sonrisa.

Un par de horas después, Zoe salía de la ducha. Aún seguía cansada y sabiendas de que estaban lo suficientemente apartados para no ser espiados, decidió no vestirse y apoyarse en la ventana para disfrutar la vista mientras se secaba el espeso cabello negro con la toalla y dejaba que Shun ocupara cada rincón de su mente, ya que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

_-Aquel momento cuando me vendó…-_ recordó, sonriendo tímidamente -_Se sintió tan bien_. _No sé por qué._

Sintió una suave calidez naciendo en su vientre y extrañamente se alegró de estar sola en la casa. Luego se dio la vuelta, y su reflejo apareció en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del armario de su habitación. Realmente era una mujer hermosa: sus pechos, llenos y redondos, sus piernas largas y torneadas.

-¿Qué pensaría él de mi cuerpo? ¿Le gustaría?-susurró.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de solo imaginar al Ángel mirándola. Los moretones y algunos raspones de su entrenamiento aún seguían ahí, pero no le molestó. Luego frunció el ceño cuando, al girarse levemente, vio las cinco marcas en su cintura.

_-Esto es de anoche. Me sostuvo con tanta fuerza para evitar que cayera que sus dedos quedaron marcados en mi piel._

Recorrió las marcas con sus propios dedos como si así pudiese tocarlo a él. Sin embargo no fue suficiente y buscó la chaqueta de Shun que descansaba sobre el sillón. La tomó entre sus brazos, apretó contra su piel y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su dueño. Caminó hacia la cama y se recostó ahí, sintiendo como la tela suave de las sabanas acariciaba sus piernas en contraste con la rugosa de la chaqueta sobre su pecho desnudo. Le gustaba la sensación y al saberse sola en la casa recorrió su propio cuerpo con sus manos, segura y tranquila, conociendo y saboreando cada emoción que despertaba en ella el imaginarse que aquellas eran las manos del peliverde.

En Canadá…

Fallen permanecía sentado, disfrutando de su bebida. No hacía mucho había enviado a Skalle y a Noir, los poderes del nigromante y el vudú a una misión muy específica.

-_Tengo otra tarea para Skalle, pero para eso tendremos que esperar por nuestro príncipe-_ pensó divertido.

Sin embargo, su pequeña diversión acabaría pronto.

Sonrió cuando sintió a los dos poderes acercándose a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante-susurró emocionado como un niño.

Los poderes escucharon. Noir se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas, mientras que Skalle se mantuvo de pie. Miró a la hermosa pelirroja que dormía desnuda la burbuja y puso los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba complemente unido al poder oscuro del nigromante y ahora sentía la conexión con Caronte y su líder. _Su verdadero líder._

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Fallen.

-No hay chicos-respondió Noir en un marcado acento francés.

-…. ¿Disculpa?

-Ya lo oíste- añadió Skalle, con fastidio-desde que nos enviaste al inframundo los hemos estado buscando. No están por ninguna parte.

Fallen se levantó como un rayo del escritorio y el enorme ventanal detrás de él se agrietó. Los poderes no hicieron amago de retroceder, ni siquiera se mostraron temerosos.

-Eso es imposible-siseó.

-_l'enfer n'a pas de limites- _dijo Noir-El infierno no tiene límites.

-Lo que significa que podríamos simplemente estar buscando una aguja en un pajar. A menos que estén en los campos elíseos, sitio al que no tenemos acceso sin el permiso del Shinigami, claro está-dijo Skalle.

Fallen apretó la mandíbula y se acercó lentamente hasta casi invadir el espacio personal del peliplata.

-No me gusta para nada tu tono sarcástico y tu falta de respeto-siseó Fallen.

Skalle no respondió ni se movió.

-Ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, pero ten cuidado, bastardo. Conmigo no se juega.

La tensión en el ambiente era evidente. Por alguna razón que el poder alfa aun desconocía, su nuevo nigromante no era ni remotamente tan fiel a él como lo era el anterior. La rebeldía del peliplata cuyo verdadero nombre era Volken le molestaba profundamente. Aun así las noticias que le traían los dos poderes le preocupaban aún más, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos y enfocó la vista en su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la burbuja que protegía a Caronte, mientras meditaba sobre la nueva información que tenía.

-Es cierto que el inframundo es infinito, pero para nosotros debería ser fácil encontrar esas almas. Especialmente para el nigromante- susurró-¿Buscaron bien?

-Tan bien como se puede en un lugar que es…infinito-recalcó Skalle.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no los encontramos?-preguntó Noir-¿Cómo carajo se le pierden al nigromante un puñado de muertos? _¡C'est ridicule!_

-Quizá entonces deberíamos considerar el hecho de que no estén muertos…solo desaparecidos-dijo Fallen.

-Pues vaya compañeros de mierda que son entonces-bufó Skalle-Venir a desaparecer así cuando tus hermanos sufren tu misma muerte.

-Tienes razón, los Santos tienen un código de amistad muy fuerte. Son hermanos de batalla y el en caso de estos, son también hermanos de sangre- respondió Fallen- No tiene sentido.

-¿Familia disfuncional?-Preguntó Skalle, con sarcasmo-Vamos, que las hay en todas partes.

Fallen puso los ojos en blanco y apretó la mandíbula, mientras el peliplata se mofaba de lo rápido que lo hacía enojar.

-Skalle, sigue buscando. Acércate lo más que puedas a los campos elíseos, busca en las prisiones. Tienen que estar en alguna parte. Ve ahora mismo. Noir tú te quedas, tengo otra tarea para ti.

Cuando ambos poderes se quedaron solos, el francés habló.

-¿Y bien, cual es la misión?

-Ninguna, solo quería que se fuera Skalle.

-No confías en él.

-No, quizá tenga que matarlo, que lastima, un verdadero desperdicio-respondió el alfa, con falsa molestia-La información que te pedí sobre ellos, ¿La tienes?

-Sí. Aunque no sé exactamente para qué la quieres. Pensé que ya teníamos esa información sobre los Santos.

-No lo que yo te pedí que buscaras. Dime ¿Qué conseguiste?

-Pues, como ya sabrás los cinco son hermanos, siendo el Fénix el único que comparte un lazo completo con el huésped del Shinigami, Andrómeda. Su líder era Seiya, el Pegaso.

-Ah sí, conozco esa historia. El caballero más fiel a Athena, el mortal que levantó el puño contra los Dioses.

-El mismo. Todos parecen especiales, fueron los únicos en alcanzar el rango de Santos Divinos en esta era. Pero creo que los hermanos lo son aún más. A menos que Athena haya eliminado todos los registros, incluso los energéticos, Shun e Ikki fueron los primeros y únicos portadores de las armaduras de Andrómeda y Fénix. Esta última ni siquiera se creó sino hasta la anterior guerra santa del siglo XVIII, después de que el Santo dorado de Libra derrotara al portador de la _Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, Kagaho el Ave Bennu_.

- El ave Bennu era el nombre del fénix egipcio, interesante. ¿A quién servía?

-Eso te gustará aún más. El fénix negro egipcio era el guardián y guerrero más poderoso de Hades, el Rey del Inframundo.

Fallen sonrió.

-Aún se me escapan muchas piezas del rompecabezas, pero siento que no es casualidad que el primer Fénix resultara ser el guardián de Hades precisamente. ¿Dices que se creó después de eso?

-Según el Santo que lo derrotó. Escribió algo sobre este sujeto, Kagaho.

"_Su cabello era azul y sus ojos negros como alas de cuervo. Igual que su armadura. Si bien él era frio e inexpresivo, su cosmos estaba lleno de agresividad. Nunca perteneció realmente a ningún bando, aunque se lealtad hacia Alone, Hades, era absoluta. Nunca olvidaré esa batalla. Ni cuando vi esa armadura encenderse y pintarse del rojo más intenso que haya visto jamás. Ahora sería un verdadero Fénix" Dohko de Libra._

-Me pregunto si el hermano de nuestro Ángel negro se ajusta a esa descripción. Podría tratarse fácilmente de la encarnación anterior del tal Ikki-comentó Fallen.

-¿Quién sabe?-Noir levantó los hombros, poco le importaba aquello- La armadura de Andrómeda es mucho más antigua, pero jamás aceptó un portador, sin importar que pasaran las pruebas. Shun es el primero y el único hasta ahora. Es toda la información que pude encontrar. Muchos de los pergaminos de la gran biblioteca del Santuario se han dañado o perdido.

Fallen volvió a mirar a Caronte, pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Son ellos, estoy seguro-dijo finalmente y mirando a Noir-Tú fuiste con Skalle al inframundo, así que no hay manera de que nos haya engañado, ni tiene razones tampoco. Esos Santos deben estar vivos, de otra forma ya los hubiéramos encontrado. Y podría asegurar que son ellos a quienes ese sujeto está buscando.

-¿Para qué buscar si puede preguntarle a la misma muerte?

-Quizá la muerte no pueda responderle. Sé que si el huésped no tiene la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo la muerte solo despliega una pequeña parte de su conciencia y su poder.

-Ya veo.

-O tal vez si le respondió y por eso está buscando, porque sabe que están vivos. Sea cual sea el escenario me parece que tenemos que encontrarlos primero. Tener aquí nada más y nada menos que al hermano de Shun sería, definitivamente el jaque mate contra los Ángeles.

Shun tendrá fuertes sentimientos hacia Hyoga, sí, pero fue la pérdida de su hermano lo que rompió su corazón. Al menos es lo que nuestra linda espía me ha contado.

-¿No crees que si pudiera verlo de nuevo entones sanaría? No estoy seguro de que esa sea el mejor ambiente para el Shinigami.

-No tengo la menor idea, es poco lo que sé del Ángel Negro cuando está encarnado. Solo Caronte posee todo el conocimiento. De cualquier manera me parece que no debemos dejar que Hyoga encuentre a esos Santos perdidos.

Sin embargo el susodicho estaba atendiendo asuntos de otra índole.

-Dije que no y esa es mi última palabra. Descansa.

-¡Pero yo quiero seguir entrenando!- dijo Hannabi, enfurruñada-¡Lo estoy haciendo genial!

Hyoga sonrió con cariño. La pequeña morena había caído enferma y ahora yacía en cama por órdenes de su líder. Aunque ella se negara en banda a seguir sus instrucciones, sabía que no ganaría esa batalla contra él.

-Lo sé, pero tu salud también es importante. ¿Has logrado recordar algo?

-No-respondió ella-Solo recuerdo que estaba con Ariel, estábamos caminando por los jardines de su distrito y luego ¡puff! Nada.

-Ya veo-dijo Hyoga, pensativo.

-Afortunadamente ella estaba conmigo, sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Hyoga sonrió de nuevo mientras la arropaba para que se recostara completamente.

-Bueno, los médicos dijeron que es una intoxicación leve así que solo tienes que descansar y recuperarte.

Hannabi resopló, dándose por vencida. Hyoga le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio supieron exactamente lo que estaban pensando.

-¿No…no ha llamado todavía?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y ella se mordió el labio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Llámalo, ve por él-le rogó.

-No puedo hacer eso, pequeña. No puedo dejar abandonado todo Mithrandir para ir a buscarlo. Estoy seguro que está bien, es Shun. Además no está solo, Zoe está con él.

-Pero ya tenía que haber llamado. ¿Me avisarás en cuanto sepas de él? ¿Por favor?

-Te lo prometo. Ahora trata de dormir.

-Bueno. Tampoco me dejas otra opción.

Hyoga se levantó y justo cuando llegó a la puerta, Hannabi lo llamó de nuevo. El volteó y enarcó una ceja al ver esa mirada picara e infantil en su cara.

-Buenas noches. Te quiero…_onii-chan- _susurró Hannabi.

Él se echó a reír, puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-Tonta-respondió, mientras salía de la habitación.

La pequeña sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Algún día me lo dirás.

Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, el rubio dejó de sonreír. Estaba furioso y preocupado. Justo antes de doblar en la esquina sintió esa fuerte presencia de nuevo y no hizo otra cosa más que alimentar su furia.

¿Qué coño quieres de mí...?

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, aquel cosmos desapareció y a quien vio fue a otra persona. Ariel estaba justo detrás de él, y por primera vez, Hyoga se sintió amenazado.

-Lo siento, parece que no es un buen momento-dijo ella.

-Discúlpame, pensé que eras otra persona-respondió él-No es un buen momento, pero eso no importa. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo quería ver como estaba Hannabi.

-Está bien. Tu estuviste con ella todo el día, ¿Qué comió?

-No lo sé-respondió la pelirosa, quien ahora daba un paso atrás al sentir la hostilidad de Hyoga.

-Eso no es la respuesta que esperaba, Ariel. El loto negro puede atacar en cualquier momento, no podemos bajar la guardia, ¡tenías que cuidarla!

-Estábamos seguras…

-Y ellos ya han entrado aquí. Aaron la dejó a tu cargo, si algo le pasa será tu responsabilidad.

Luego el rubio se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, dejando a Ariel sola. O eso creía él.

Ella cerró los puños con fuerza, frustrada, pero el repentino olor a ropa quemada llamó su atención. Se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y la arrojó al suelo para luego verla consumirse por unas llamas que ella no tenía idea de donde habían salido. Sin embargo lo sintió en su corazón: era una advertencia.

Sin saber qué hacer simplemente dejó los restos de tela quemada y salió corriendo por el pasillo, ignorando que era vigilada.

-Serás idiota, Gabriel. Pudiste haberla lastimado-dijo Adrián.

Ambos Ángeles estaban escondidos en una de las habitaciones y solo salieron al ver a la chica correr lejos de ellos. Adrián negó con la cabeza, pero notó la seriedad en el rostro de Gabriel, quien observó a Ariel hasta que se perdió en la distancia para luego girarse al lado contrario del pasillo y cerciorarse de que no estaban solos.

-Adrián, ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De la chaqueta? ¡Pero claro, ya te dije, tú y tus trucos con el fuego son un peligro! ¿Hombre, que tienes? Estás pálido.

-No, eso no, Adrián… ¡Ahí, él!

Pero aunque Adrián mirara en aquella dirección, no vería al hombre alto, de piel tostada y mirada amenazante que parece tener a Ariel entre ceja y ceja. Sin embargo este sí enfocó a Gabriel. Frunció el ceño un segundo y luego le dedicó media sonrisa mientras enarcaba una ceja en un gesto que Gabriel reconoció inmediatamente.

-Tú…te he visto antes-susurró.

-¿A quién? ¡Gabriel!-preguntó Adrián.

El español no recibió respuesta, solo le guiñó un ojo y señaló con la cabeza la dirección en la que Hyoga se había ido. Luego le tomó un parpadeo y que Gabriel mirara a Adrián solo un segundo para desaparecer.

-Joder-susurró Gabriel.

Al español se le erizó la piel. Sin pensarlo mucho más tomó a Adrián de la mano y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-Vamos con Hyoga. Tengo que hablar con él.

Mientras tanto en Venezuela…

Shun estaba parado frente a la casa pero daba la impresión de que estaba petrificado. Entrar significaba ver a Zoe de nuevo y conociéndola lo primero que haría sería preguntarle qué era lo que había querido decirle antes. ¿Estaba él listo para eso? ¿Sería este _"el momento"? _El momento de confesarle los fuertes sentimientos que ella despertaba en él, en el poderoso Ángel negro, tan inalcanzable para muchos y aterrador para todos. ¿Lo aceptaría ella o se espantaría?

Suspiró. Tampoco podía pasar la vida frente a esa puerta.

_-Qué desastre_- pensó

Entró finalmente y encontró todo en un tenso silencio. Frunció el ceño, siempre en guardia, pero al concentrarse sintió el cosmos cálido y tranquilo de la pelinegra en el piso superior de la gran casa. Sonrió levemente.

_-Ahí estas._

Subió las escaleras, tan silencioso como un felino para no llamar su atención. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Tocó suavemente en el marco pero al asomarse la vio dormida, abrazando su chaqueta y con la sábanas blancas cubriéndola sólo de las caderas hacia abajo. Shun se sonrojó al notar que evidentemente estaba desnuda ya que podía ver su espalda expuesta y era su propia chaqueta negra lo que la cubría.

Aun sabiendo que no era precisamente lo correcto, caminó hasta ella y acarició su hombro desnudo con la yema de los dedos. La joven abrazó la prenda con más fuerza y se movió ligeramente. Siguió recorriendo su suave piel hasta su cintura, donde se detuvo para luego apartarse mientras todavía tenía cabeza para pensar.

Salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente buscando que el frio de la madera lo ayudara a bajar la temperatura de su propio cuerpo. Sonrió, casi dándose por vencido.

_-Como si fuera posible calmar todo lo que ella me provoca. Ya lo he intentado_-pensó- _Pero es demasiado fuerte. En fin, la ducha fría me espera._

Sin embargo, justo antes de darse la vuelta sintió una presencia detrás de él. Una que reconoció inmediatamente.

Aun así, Shun no recordaría este encuentro sino hasta dentro de algunos meses, ya que el Shinigami, protector como siempre, despertaría y lo resguardaría del dolor; por lo que, al voltearse, lo que el visitante vio fueron los ojos negros de la muerte que tomaba control absoluto del cuerpo del peliverde.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Qué imprudente eres, él no está listo para verte._

Quien lo escuchaba tomó con desagrado el tono con el que le hablaban, aunque su cosmos no mostrara indicios de alterarse. Solo su largo cabello negro pareció moverse con la brisa.

_-Es más fuerte de lo que tú crees. Qué irónico ver como la muerte se preocupa tanto por la vida de un humano._

_-En este humano recae el futuro de miles. No se te olvide-_respondió el Shinigami-_Presiento que no vienes de visita._

_-No. Se están acercando. Ya saben de nosotros. _

_-¿El nigromante?_

-_Sí. _

_-No puede entrar al recinto donde se encuentran ustedes. Está sellado con mi poder._

_-Si nos percibe, puede obligarnos a salir. En nuestro estado actual no podemos combatirlo. Lo sabes bien._

El Shinigami suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que esas palabras eran totalmente ciertas.

_-Hyoga está en Mithrandir. El resto de los Ángeles también. Solo Shun está fuera, solo él puede encontrarla. _

Después de unos segundos, el Ángel negro habló.

-_Te refieres a la armadura._

_-Sí. Pero debe llegar pronto a un lugar seguro. Si el loto negro se hace con ella, tendremos problemas. _

_-Entiendo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mientras más cerca esté de mí, más rápido podré hacerla llegar a Mithrandir. _

_-Ya lo hice. Está a pocos kilómetros. La barrera que instalaste aquí es demasiado fuerte y no pude dejarla más cerca. Tú no la sientes así que tendrás que dejárselo a él. _

El Shinigami apretó los puños. No le agradaba la idea. Pero sabía que tampoco contaban con mucho tiempo.

_-Es sujeto…Recuérdale que no me gusta que me apresuren. La muerte lo hace todo a su propio ritmo_.

_-Mucho me temo, Haku, que él también es así. Y en eso ustedes son fastidiosamente demasiado parecidos_.

Después, su visitante se dio la vuelta, las cortinas se elevaron y de nuevo su cabello se agitó sobre sus hombros. En un parpadeo desapareció, dejando solo al Shinigami.

_-Bueno. Más te vale que estés listo para esto, chico. _

Luego se recogió, devolviéndole el control a Shun, quien regresó confundido y desorientado.

-¿Qué rayos…?

De pronto alguien tocó a su puerta y eso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al abrir vio al chico de Mithrandir agitado y jadeando. Parecía que había corrido un par de kilómetros.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-Lo siento, teniente, siento molestarlo, pero unos niños encontraron algo que creo que debe venir a ver inmediatamente. Está cerca del rio, dentro de una cueva, pero no han podido moverla.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Shun no vio a Zoe quien bajaba las escaleras justo para verlo perderse detrás de la puerta.

-¿A dónde irá?

_-¡Síguelo!_

La escuchó de nuevo, la voz suave y femenina del Ángel blanco dentro ella. Pero esta vez el tono de alarma le erizó toda la piel.

_-¡Síguelo, ve con él! ¡Te necesita!_

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono satelital que Shun dejara sobre la mesa, sonó.

-¿Si?

_-Zoe, soy Hyoga. ¿Dónde rayos han estado? ¿Dónde está Shun?_

_-_Capitán, lo siento yo…

_-¿Qué sucede?_

-Shun acaba de irse y siento que debo ir con él. Hasta hace un par de horas estaba perfectamente bien, pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento. Te llamaré en cuanto lo alcance, te lo prometo.

Y Zoé colgó, dejando a Hyoga con un muy mal sabor de boca.

En Mithrandir el rubio miró el teléfono, en silencio, mientras organizaba sus pensamientos. En su oficina nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Estas absolutamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Ese día…

-Lo estoy, Hyoga, te lo aseguro. Era él. La misma cara, incluso el gesto que hizo… era igual a Shun.

-Era él…lo viste.

-Sí. Era Ikki.


	30. Crónica 27

_**Nota: Por ahí recibí un par de sutiles comentarios con respecto a cuanto me tardo en publicar. Mis más sinceras disculpas por esto, de corazón les digo que no es mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo**____**. Soy diseñadora FreeLancer y aunque apenas tengo vida social, (bah) siempre tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, pero haré lo posible por publicar más rápido. Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, ¡me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos!**_

_**Sin hacer esto muy largo, se me olvidó añadir en el capítulo anterior que todo lo dicho sobre Kagaho siendo la encarnación previa de Ikki son solo conjeturas mías; hasta donde yo sé Kurumada no ha confirmado nada al respecto. Aun así, si no han visto esa pelea épica que mencioné ahí, se las recomiendo, está en el manga.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__(Primera vez que pongo esto y nadie me dijo nada .) Los personajes de Saint Seiya que se utilizan en esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

_**Crónica 27. ¡Cuidado! La última armadura regresa. Parte II**_

-No debemos apresurarnos-Intervino Selene.

La peliplata finalmente habló, mientras Hyoga se daba la vuelta y apoya las manos en la ventana. Escuchaba lo que decían pero su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos e imágenes. Aun así, sabía que tenía que conservar la calma, por él y por Shun. Especialmente por Shun.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Gabriel.

-El hecho de que lo hayas visto no significa que esté con vida.

-No me jodas, Selene-reclamó Gabriel-¡No es como si el sujeto fuera Gasparín, carajo!

-¿Qué es Gasparín?

-Ugh…lo que quiero decir es que estaba ahí, tan..tan...

-Vivo-susurró Hyoga, aunque todos los escucharon.

El rubio apretó el marco de la ventana hasta casi astillarlo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-_Ikki….vivo. Seiya y Shiryu…_

Una parte de él, la parte racional le decía que la posibilidad era remota, rayando en lo absolutamente imposible; él mismo los había visto morir. Había visto a Ikki hacer honor de su condición como el Ave Fénix. Pero justo después de eso, cuando se disponía a enterrarlos en el Santuario, sus cuerpos junto con las armaduras habían desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.

Y ahora las armaduras estaban volviendo poco a poco. Solo faltaban dos, Pegaso y la armadura de Athena, pero en algo en su corazón le decía que solo la primera volvería. No siquiera lograba entender de dónde provenía esa corazonada, el porqué de ese presentimiento, pero esa tampoco era la más importante de las preguntas.

-Aun así-continuó Selene- Debemos barajar la posibilidad de que sepa cuánto stress emocional ha causado a Hyoga y solo se haya mostrado ante ti para que seas alguna especie de apoyo, puesto que Shun no puede serlo en estos momentos.

-¿De dónde demonios sacas esas conclusiones?

-¿No lo harías tú?-preguntó ella-Tienes la fuerza y la conciencia suficiente para saber que estas causando un daño a una persona que te importa. ¿No buscarías la manera de ayudarlo? Corríjanme si me equivoco, el entendimiento de las emociones humanas no es mi fuerte.

Gabriel suspiró de fastidio y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Lo que Selene quiere decir-intervino Adrián-Es que debemos tener cuidado. Hyoga quizá no tenga tanto problema, pero Shun…

-Se lo que quieres decir-respondió Gabriel-si estamos equivocados y Shun llegara a saber algo de esto… Sería un golpe muy duro.

Adrián asintió.

-Pero es que tú no lo viste, Adrián. No era igual que aquella vez en el volcán.

Hyoga lo miró.

-Esta vez fue diferente. Me miró, frunció el ceño y me reconoció. ¿Cómo me conoce?

-Asumiendo que esté muerto entonces ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué está persiguiendo a Hyoga, tiene algún asunto inconcluso? –preguntó Adrián.

-Con Shun tal vez. Quizá solo esté aquí para que Shun pueda sanar, cerrar ese ciclo. Quizá no haya podido despedirse…-dijo Selene, pero fue interrumpida por Hyoga.

-Él si se despidió. Murió en brazos de Shun, prácticamente.

-Entonces quizá solo debas preguntarle-respondió ella-¿Has intentado hablar con él, con alguno de ellos?

-Nunca me responden.

-Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué dijiste aquel día que tienes que hablar con la muerte-respondió Gabriel-Sólo él puede responderte si están vivos. O donde están. Porque a mi parecer, la verdadera pregunta es ¿dónde están?

-Pareces absolutamente seguro de que están vivos-dijo Hyoga.

-Porque lo están-El español se cruzó de brazos -Me quito un brazo si no.

La mirada dorada de Gabriel se mantuvo firme frente al escrutinio de Hyoga. Tuvo que recordar que había razones poderosas por las que aquel hombre era el líder de todos ellos. Su fuerza no simplemente no tenía comparación.

-Estas guardándote algo-dijo Hyoga.

A Gabriel se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

_-Si hablo, él empezará a hacer preguntas. Entonces todo se vendría abajo. ¿Debería soltar la lengua? Quizá Shun me mate por eso._

-Gabriel-llamó Hyoga.

El rubio se acercó hasta el sofá y apoyó las manos entre el espaldar y el apoyabrazos. Gabriel frunció el ceño, pero no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo él siempre tenía un plan B.

-Señaló la dirección en la que te habías ido-dijo finalmente-Quería que viniera contigo, que supieras lo que te he dicho. Eso es todo.

Adrián detectó la mentira inmediatamente, gracias a su poder. Estaba seguro de que Hyoga también lo había hecho. Gabriel calló, aun a sabiendas de que Selene podría acabarlo con cualquier teoría de que Ikki no era otra cosa que algún fantasma apegado a la tierra por el amor a sus hermanos.

-Cuando me miró, había una conciencia ahí, una memoria, Hyoga, él tenía un recuerdo de mí cuando no me ha visto nunca en su vida. Excepto aquella vez en el volcán. Su poder, su cosmos era una llama viva. Maldición, hizo que mi propio cosmos se removiera dentro de mí, me estremeció. Era mucho más fuerte que lo que sentimos ese día y eso también me llama mucho la atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Adrián.

-¿Por qué me indicaría que fuera con él? Creo que...intenta protegerlo.

-¿De qué? ¿El loto? –preguntó Selene.

-¿O de quién?-dijo Hyoga.

Si en algo era bueno el rubio era en atar cabos rápidamente. Su intuición era una cualidad muy ventajosa a la hora de liderar.

-Nunca me dijiste dónde lo viste-comentó Hyoga.

-En el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hanna. Tú no nos viste, pero nosotros sí. Íbamos a verla cuando vimos a Ariel correr hacia el otro lado, parecía muy asustada y luego vimos la chaqueta chamuscada. Me parece que le pegó un susto de muerte.

_Touché_

Hyoga guardó silencio. Adrián supo que las cosas no eran exactamente como él las había contado, pero pronto entendió por qué sentía que Gabriel seguía mintiendo.

_-El ataque que sufrió Ariel. No fue él quien quemó su chaqueta, fue ese sujeto Ikki. Pero si lo dice, Hyoga querrá saber por qué atacaría Ikki a uno de los Ángeles._

Y también entendió por qué había decidido Gabriel ignorar parte de las órdenes de Shun y sembrar la duda en Hyoga. Estaba seguro de que el español también había visto esa expresión en los ojos celestes de su líder allá en el pasillo, al ver a Ariel detrás de él.

Recelo, desconfianza.

Solo duró unos escasos segundos, pero ahí estaba. Por un momento Hyoga se sintió amenazado por la presencia de la pelirrosa y ahora Gabriel avivaba esa llama de sospecha.

_-Shun me matará por esto. Pero es la única manera. Si Ikki la amenaza entonces él tiene razón al querer proteger a Hyoga de ella-_Pensó Gabriel_-Levantar sospechas sin evidencia contra un Ángel es una falta grave, los Senescales no lo perdonan, por eso no puede decirse nada abiertamente. En la posición en la que Hyoga está, como líder, es mucho peor. Pero al menos así, aunque ninguno de los tres esté cerca, Hyoga ya no confiará ciegamente en ella. En eso se parece mucho a Shun._

Mientras tanto, en el amazonas…

Shun y su ayudante corrían hacia la escena sin saber que Zoe los seguía aunque tanto ella como el chico estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Cuando Shun se ponía serio era muy difícil seguirle el paso.

-¿No tienes idea de quién es?

-No, lo siento. El anciano se asustó tanto que apenas pude entender lo que decía.

_Poder… En la cueva… Cuidado._... Era todo lo que el chico había entendido.

-Maldición-gruñó Shun.

En ese momento el chico vio como Shun pasaba los dedos sobre el tatuaje de su brazo y la luz violeta que los acompañaba se convertía rápidamente en las Katanas negras gemelas del Shinigami. Pero justo al salir de la barrera de protección que rodeaba la casa y el pueblo cercano, Shun se detuvo en seco.

Aquel poder le golpeó de lleno en el pecho, como un mazo cargado de recuerdos que ahora se agolpaban en su mente, aturdiéndolo.

_-Ese cosmos…Lo conozco._

-¿Teniente?

Y es que Shun temblaba de pies a cabeza. Le parecía imposible que se hubiese aparecido _eso_ justo ahí, donde ellos estaban, en aquel lugar tan remoto.

-Que Hyoga se encargue-susurró.

-El capitán no está aquí. Los niños, Teniente, están asustados-rogó el chico-Por favor.

Shun cerró los puños con fuerza. Cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y era cierto: él estaba solo en ese momento. Hyoga estaba en otro continente, demasiado lejos.

Dentro de él, el Shinigami evaluaba su reacción.

El peliverde no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse solo a la situación.

En Canadá Fallen levantó la cabeza y sonrió victorioso. El vudú llevaba horas y horas con un hechizo montado sobre el área donde sabían que estaba el Shinigami, pero no tenían las coordenadas exactas y solo cuando Shun salió de la barrera les fue posible encontrarlo.

Detrás de Fallen, su grupo de sacerdotes encapuchados ya estaban listos, esperándolo a que entrara al círculo.

-Lo tenemos-dijo Fallen-vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita.

Sin esperar más, el moreno se detuvo dentro del círculo; los sacerdotes del loto negro hicieron sus sellos con las manos e invocaron toda la energía oscura que pudieron para transportar físicamente a su líder al amazonas.

Hacia Shun.

El peliverde seguía avanzando. Ya no estaban demasiado lejos. Zoe seguía dentro de la barrera y aún tenía el teléfono en la mano, pero antes de llamar tenía que encontrar a Shun primero.

Shun ya divisaba la cueva, no muy lejos de donde él estaba y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar. La presencia que sentía era tan fuerte…y tan conocida.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está aquí?_

Pero para su enorme sorpresa y en el peor momento de la historia, la ya conocida columna de energía roja hizo contacto con la tierra para dejar depositado justo frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia al poder Alpha y a Noir, el vudú.

-No me jodas…-susurró Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco, indignado.

-Mi querido Shinigami-dijo Fallen, sonriendo-Tengo algunas preguntas qué hacerte.

Dentro de él, el Shinigami rugió furioso.

-Lárgate de aquí o te haré pedazos-siseó.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Te recuerdo que teníamos una lucha pendiente, así que ¿Por qué ahora me exiges que me largue? Me tienes a tu merced-respondió Fallen, de una forma casi seductora y sucia.

-Dijiste dos meses. Parece que solo uno de nosotros tiene palabra.

Internamente Shun rogaba por que no se diera cuenta de que solo hacía tiempo para elaborar algún plan, pero tiempo sería lo único que no tuviese.

_-Ya sabes qué es lo que está del otro lado y aun no te has derrumbado-_dijo el Shinigami, dentro de él-_Es ahora o nunca, Shun._

Justo cuando Fallen abría la boca para hablar sintió la enorme descarga de energía detrás de él. Miró en aquella dirección y sonrió con más malicia que nunca. Noir frunció el ceño mientras sentía como se le erizaba toda la piel.

-Tanto poder… ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Querido Shun, ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?-preguntó Fallen hablando en voz baja-¿Es eso… una armadura?

_-Mierda…_

En ese momento Zoe los alcanzó y vio perfectamente la escena: Fallen y Noir delante de Shun quien despertaba el poder del Shinigami. Sus enormes alas negras se desplegaron hacia atrás, el cabello del mismo color se agito furioso con el viento y más allá, detrás de los poderes negros, dentro de una cueva brillaba una enorme fuente de poder. Vio el cielo oscurecerse y mostrarle todas las estrellas del firmamento y otras que parecían caer como estrellas fugaces.

-Noir, ve por ella.

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Esa cosa me matará en un segundo si me acerco!

-¡Es una maldita orden! ¡Ve por ella, ahora!

Y justo en ese momento Fallen vio a Zoe y sin pensarlo despertó su poder y se fue contra ella en un intento de desviar a Shun de su objetivo, pero este no le siguió el juego puesto que él no había visto a la pelinegra.

Noir salió disparado hacia la cueva, a sabiendas de que el Ángel negro lo alcanzaría. Pronto la idea de enfrentarlo se le hizo mucho más acogedora que la de acercarse a la fuente de poder que había convertido el día en noche. Escasos segundos antes de que el Angel lo alcanzara, Noir se dio la vuelta y los poderes chocaron en una enorme explosión de energía. Al mismo tiempo Fallen cargaba contra Zoe pero se encontró con una mujer muy diferente.

-No. ¡No esta vez!

Y sin pensarlo, Zoe invocó al Ángel blanco, el vengador de almas y las brillantes y hermosas alas blancas aparecieron por primera vez, escudándola del ataque, para luego contraatacar con mucha más fiereza.

-¿Qué rayos…?

Los cuatro guerreros chocaron al mismo tiempo, Zoe y Fallen en la costa, Shun y Noir cerca de la cueva. Pero el poder que venía de la cueva también intervino y Fallen solo pudo darse la vuelta y taparse los ojos con el brazo mientras la enorme esfera de energía crecía en tamaño y poder.

-¡Mierda! A esta paso…nos matará. ¡Noir, nos vamos!

Sin embargo, les fue imposible escapar. Noir, mal herido se reunió con Fallen y pronto se vieron atrapados entre el siguiente ataque de Zoe y la esfera de energía que emergía de la cueva. Luego esta se dividió para convertirse en una lluvia de meteoritos que le dio de lleno y los envió varios metros detrás de Zoe, quien también tuvo que taparse con el brazo, pero ella internamente sabía que no saldría lastimada por la explosión, por lo que solo le importaba encontrar a Shun rápidamente.

Justo cuando todo quedó en calma, sus alas desaparecieron y salió corriendo hacia la cueva. Al detenerse en la entrada un grito desgarrador le heló la sangre.

-¡Shun!

Quiso correr hacia él, pero alguien la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio: Un chico moreno de cabellos castaños rebeldes la detenía sin siquiera tocarla.

_-Llama a Hyoga. Él sabrá qué hacer._

Ella tenía el teléfono en la mano. Corrió hacia Shun mientras pulsaba el único botón que devolvería la llamada directo hacia Hyoga.

En Mithrandir, en el despacho del rubio todos guardaban silencio, sopesando la información. Misha acababa de reunirse con ellos cuando la llamada entró.

-¡Hyoga!

-¡Zoe! ¿Qué sucede?

La pelinegra no tuvo tiempo para responder, los gritos de dolor de Shun Hyoga los escuchó perfectamente.

-Hyoga, su alma… ¡Creo que está quebrando de nuevo! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Seiya dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer!

El nombre lo paralizó en el sitio. ¿Cómo conocía ella ese nombre?

-Estas pálido, Hyoga, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Gabriel, preocupado.

-Zoe-dijo Hyoga-¿Qué está pasando ahí?

-El loto está ahí fuera. Vinimos por la armadura y…

-¿Cuál armadura?

El tono de Hyoga era calmo, quizá un poco bajo. Pero en la sala, Misha, Adrian, Gabriel y Selene notaron como las ventana se empañaban y la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

-Hay un armadura aquí pero no veo el símbolo con claridad, es…¡Dios mío!

La pelinegra cayó de bruces al suelo cuando la figura blanca se impuso, relinchando y alzándose en sus patas traseras, mostrando un enorme poderío.

-Un caballo-susurró ella, casi sin aliento-Un caballo alado…

Las ventanas en la oficina de Hyoga estallaron en un segundo.

-¡Qué demonios…!-exclamó Adrián, mientras todos se encogían para protegerse.

-¡Cuidado!

Hyoga no decía una palabra pero él entendió.

-Pegaso-susurró finalmente.

El rubio y los demás con él lo supieron inmediatamente: La armadura de Pegaso hacia su aparición Hyoga no estaba ni remotamente cerca para ayudar a Shun.

-Zoe, no te apartes del teléfono-ordenó este.

La pelinegra solo asintió y volvió su atención hacia Shun quien seguía tumbado en el suelo, llevándose las manos al pecho y tratando de no desmayarse por el insoportable dolor que lo estaba matando.

-Adrián, ve a la enfermería, que preparen el equipo médico inmediatamente.

-Bien-respondió éste y salió disparado de la habitación.

-Misha, tú, Selen y Gabriel, busquen a los senescales, a todos. Es una emergencia. Que activen el círculo de invocación en la sala norte ¡Ahora!

Los tres obedecieron en el acto y pronto Hyoga quedó solo, con el teléfono en la mano y más atemorizado que nunca.

-Zoe. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarlo ahora.

-S-si…

-Tú puedes sanarlo, no te apartes de su lado. Pide ayuda a tu Ángel. Los traeremos pronto, solo tiene que aguantar unos minutos.

-Bien.

-Zoe…ayúdalo, por favor.

Estaba rogando y ella se armó de todo el valor que encontró en ese momento.

-Espérame.

Luego soltó el teléfono y abrazó a Shun. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos y rezó al Ángel blanco para conseguir su ayuda. Pronto sintió a los poderes del loto negro acercándose.

-Maldición…No podré ayudarlo y proteger la armadura al mismo tiempo-gruñó la pelinegra.

En ese momento el Pegaso frente a ella le dio la espalda y corrió hacia la entrada.

_-Ayúdalo._

Ella entendió. Volvió a concentrarse en Shun, quien tenía dificultades para respirar y parecía estar en un trance. El peliverde no la veía a ella, ni podía escucharla si quiera. Él tenía una visión totalmente distinta.

Despertó en un sitio oscuro y húmedo. La claridad venia de alguna parte pero no lograba ver ventanas o puertas. No tenía idea de donde estaba.

_-Estaba evaluándote hace un momento-_dijo el Shinigami.

Shun buscó desde qué dirección provenía la voz doble del Ángel negro, pero no logró encontrar la fuente, parecía que venía de todas partes al mismo tiempo.

_-Sobreviviste al recuerdo del Pegaso, pero la siguiente memoria con la que te encuentres te matará sin duda. _

-¿De qué hablas?

El Shinigami continuó hablando, ignorando la pregunta de Shun.

_-Eso es porque sigues sin queriendo morir. _

-Cállate-siseó Shun

_-Sigues sin luchar por tu vida, cuando todos allá afuera si lo hacen. Justo ahora, Hyoga está movilizando todo Mithrandir, invocando a los grandes poderes de la Piedra Blanca para llevarte de regreso con él. Zoe está pidiendo ayuda al Ángel blanco y el mismo Pegaso está haciéndole frente al Loto Negro con tal de protegerte a ti y a la armadura. Pero tú eres el único que no hace nada por conservar la vida. ¿Cuántas veces te has entregado a mí?_

-¡Cállate!

_-¿Cuántas veces trataste de quitarte la vida, ocultándoselo a Hyoga? Estas atrapado en el limbo. Sin muchas ganas de morir, ni muchas ganas de vivir tampoco. Con las mismas razones que tienes para vivir, las tienes para morir: Por alguien más. Por quienes te quieren en vida, como los que tú crees que te esperan del otro lado._

-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero escucharte!

_-Tendrás que hacerlo, Shun. Porque es ahora o nunca._

-Ya es la segunda vez que dices eso. ¿Qué coño significa?

_-Que esta será la última oportunidad que tengas para demostrarme que quieres vivir. De lo contrario, tomaré lo que queda de tu alma, lo destruiré y morirás. _

-¿Qué dices?

_-Definitivamente morirás-_siseó el Shinigami.

En ese momento en Ángel negro apareció frente a él y atravesó limpiamente su pecho con el puño para cerrarlo sobre su corazón, ocasionándole un dolor atroz.

En la cueva Zoe, quien ya estaba usando su poder, conteniendo la brecha en el alma de Shun, se alarmó cuando lo sintió ahogarse en su propia sangre.

-¡No, Shun!-gritó ella, llorando-¡Se muere!

En Mithrandir, Hyoga recién entraba a la sala donde todos los senescales estaban reunidos. Había escuchado perfectamente a Zoe, pero no podía perder los estribos ahora.

-¿Se trata de Shun? –Janiel, el Senescal del distrito dos.

-Sí. Están en grave peligro, él, Zoe y la armadura divina de Pegaso. Tenemos que traerlos aquí, ahora.

-Nos tomará un gran esfuerzo, debemos apresurarnos-dijo Mikhail.

-Zoe-dijo Hyoga, llevando el teléfono al oído-No lo dejes morir.

Zoe encendió su cosmos hasta iluminar toda la cueva. El solo hecho de pensar que Shun pudiera morir frente a ella aumentó su determinación. El teléfono estaba en el suelo, pero Hyoga igualmente pudo escucharla.

-Confía en mí. No lo dejaré ir.

En la enorme sala estaban todos los senescales, Misha, Hyoga, Gabriel y Selene. El resto de los Ángeles que estuviesen distribuidos cada quien en su distrito voló directo hacia el recinto, utilizando sus poderes y entrando por los ventanales para unirse y apoyar a los trece sacerdotes blancos. Por un instante Gabriel desvió la mirada hacia Hyoga, pero su semblante era impenetrable. Si Shun corría peligro en verdad, no había manera de deducirlo por él. El moreno sonrió levemente, cuando sintió que se ganaba su respecto aún más, si acaso eso era posible.

En el centro de la sala, los senescales se colocaban en posición, todos rodeando el círculo, con cada Ángel correspondiente detrás de ellos, siendo Shun sustituido por la misma Misha, quien aportaría su energía para completar el movimiento.

Mientras tanto, en aquella cueva, Fallen y Noir llegaron a la entrada solo para detenerse en seco al ver al hermoso caballo blanco caminar hacia ellos con sus alas extendidas hacia atrás en una actitud por demás amenazante. Ambos poderes sintieron como el enorme poder les erizaba la piel y removía la tierra, aun cuando se mantuviesen a una distancia segura del animal.

_-Imposible…Maldita cosa, ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?_

A Fallen le llegó la respuesta casi inmediatamente al ver a la figura parada detrás del Pegaso. Era un joven moreno, de cabellos castaños que los miraba con un marcado deseo de asesinarlos. El poder Alpha sonrió de excitación y locura.

_-_Seiya de Pegaso.

El aludido no se inmutó.

-Un verdadero placer conocerte. Lástima que no puedas darme la mano-dijo Fallen.

La furia del Pegaso no se hizo esperar. El caballo se levantó de nuevo en sus dos patas traseras y pronto un terremoto azotó toda la región. Empezó a batir sus alas con tanta fuerza y agresividad que un remolino de viento los atacó de frente, inmovilizándolos y arrastrándolos hacia atrás, lejos de los dos Ángeles y la armadura.

-¡Fallen, tenemos que irnos!

-¡No! ¡Quiero la armadura!

Apenas lograban escucharse en medio del estruendo que provocaba el ataque del Pegaso, pero entonces el poder Alpha invocó su poder y Noir no tuvo más remedio que apoyarlo. Ambos arremetieron al mismo tiempo en un intento por superarlo pero el mítico animal estaba completamente fuera de control.

En Mithrandir todos los Ángeles ya en posición y con sus poderes activos le brindaron su fuerza a los senescales, quienes canalizaron la energía hacia el centro del círculo. En ese momento en toda Rusia, desde distintas partes, pequeños cristales de cuarzo que estaban enterrados en la tierra comenzaron a brillar. La gente se detuvo y miró al cielo al ver cientos de rayos salir del mismo suelo y para reunirse en una de las torres más altas de la ciudad imperial. Los senescales estaban tomando toda la energía posible para transportar físicamente a dos Ángeles y una Armadura de un continente al otro. El esfuerzo era gigantesco y requería de toda la carga acumulada en los cristales.

Hyoga no estaba nada contento con aquel movimiento, los cristales formaban parte de la seguridad de Mithrandir pero Shun, Zoe y Pegaso también eran su responsabilidad y haría todo lo posible por traerlos, sin importar qué. Y juró internamente que el loto negro no le pondría una mano encima a Shun así tuviera que hacerlo al contrario y moverse él hasta el amazonas.

Después de unos minutos en los que se canalizó toda la energía posible en Rusia, en Venezuela Pegaso y su dueño peleaban con furia contra sus rivales, cuando una enorme columna de luz dorada se elevó hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Frente a la cueva, Noir yacía inconsciente, vencido rápidamente, pero Fallen seguía levantándose.

-Maldita armadura-jadeó, sangrando por todas partes-No vas a ganar…

Y cuando el poder alpha se preparó para contrarrestar el siguiente ataque, la columna atravesó la cueva.

-¡NO!-rugió Fallen.

Zoe sonrió ante el calor de la luz que la rodeaba, sintiendo y reconociendo cada partícula de cosmoenergia que venía en ella. Y antes de que Fallen pudiera echarse a correr, el poderoso Pegaso que sirviera de escudo se desvaneció como si la brisa se lo hubiese llevado lejos. Sin embargo el moreno siguió corriendo hacia dentro de la cueva.

En Mithrandir lo que vio la corte de Ángeles no era exactamente lo que esperaban: La columna de luz dorada desapareció cuando del centro del círculo, del suelo apareció un remolino que energía negra que pronto mutó en las enormes alas del Shinigami que se extendieron en toda su envergadura. Al hacerlo un hermoso caballo alado blanco salió hacia el círculo, asustado y desorientado, rompiendo la formación que lo rodeaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-exclamó Gabriel.

En el centro del círculo y elevándose por encima de sus cabezas estaba el Ángel negro. Su largo y rebelde cabello azabache ondeaba y su forma etérea les indicó que aquella era la forma original del Shinigami, muy parecido a Shun…pero no era él.

Misha se acercó pero estaba demasiado sorprendida y asustada para decir algo. Todos en el salón estaban estupefactos y sin saber qué decir pero preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Dónde estaban Zoe, la armadura y Shun?

Sin perder más tiempo que ya era valioso, el hermoso ser se inclinó hacia el suelo, posó la mano sobre este y la levantó para traer consigo la legendaria armadura de Pegaso, que le robó el habla a todos en el salón al momento de hacerse presente.

Solo Hyoga reaccionó. Justo cuando despegaba la mano de la caja, el rubio sujetó al Shinigami.

-No sé qué mierda estás pensando, pero tráelos aquí ahora-siseó-o te juro que usaré todo mi poder contra ti y tu sabes cómo termina eso.

El Shinigami sonrió con malicia.

_-¿A quién exactamente te estas refiriendo?_

Hyoga guardó silencio por un momento, aturdido.

-Tú sabes de ellos-susurró.

_-Soy la muerte, Hyoga. Yo lo sé todo._

En la cueva, Zoe vio la armadura desaparecer, pero con ella se iba la única protección que tenían contra Fallen.

Ella no tenía miedo, confiaba en que Hyoga los sacaría de ahí, aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, él los protegería. Además no estaba sola, aquel chico cuyo nombre resonó dentro de su cabeza seguía ahí, y ella sabía que por encima de cualquier cosa, ninguno de los dos dejaría que Fallen lastimara a Shun.

-Ha salido herido por mi culpa, más de una vez. Al enseñarme me protege-le dijo ella a su acompañante-No dejaré que se le acerque. Quédate con él.

Entonces ella se levantó, miró a Shun, quien desde hacía rato estaba inconsciente. Los sentimientos que él despertaba en su corazón la hicieron estremecerse y le dieron más valor que nunca. Se dio la vuelta, extendió las alas blanco perla, llevó las manos hacia adelante y en un movimiento horizontal hermosa katana blanca se materializó frente a ella. Era exacta a las gemelas negras del Shinigami, pero estaba sola y le pertenecía a ella exclusivamente.

En Mithrandir…

-Pues tenemos una conversación pendiente, Shinigami-dijo Hyoga-pero trae a Shun y a Zoe aquí porque ahora tú eres el único que puede. Es una maldita orden-siseó.

El Shinigami sonrió.

En la cueva, el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleraba cada vez más, conforme veía al poder alpha acercarse rápidamente y con el único deseo de eliminar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Tráelos!

De pronto una especie de neblina negra apareció de la nada y rápidamente rodeó a los dos Ángeles dentro de la cueva. Zoe lo vio y volvió al lado del Shun, mientras Fallen aceleraba en un intento por alcanzarlos.

La pelinegra abrazó a Shun, se cubrió el rostro y una fuerte explosión envió al poder alpha lejos de la posibilidad de alcanzarlos e hiriéndolo gravemente.

En Mithrandir la misma explosión envió a toda la orden de la piedra blanca a volar, estrellándolos contra las paredes del enorme salón y destruyendo al mismo tiempo los ventanales y toda la antigua Rusia se sacudió. Sus habitantes vieron la neblina negra salir a chorros por los huecos donde antes hubiesen hermosos vitrales, el cielo se nubló y una creciente tormenta eléctrica se instaló sobre toda la región.

Debido a que todos los líderes de los distritos estaban ahora encerrados en una de las torres más altas de la ciudad imperial, Shane, y sus hombres comenzaron a comandar y a movilizar a todos los distritos restantes para que los habitantes de Mithrandir regresaran rápidamente a sus casas. Él solo miraba hacia el cielo de vez en cuando, mientras todo el vello de la nuca se le erizaba y sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Aunque no le agradara mucho aquel muchacho que se fuera a Venezuela algunas semanas atrás, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Los rumores de que estaba en peligro se habían esparcido como la pólvora debido a las órdenes de Hyoga y el despliegue inmediato de la orden entera.

_-Más te vale que estés bien, mocoso del demonio…_

En la sala, la neblina se mantenía flotando sobre ellos, mientras poco a poco cada uno empezaba a removerse sobre los escombros de cualquier mobiliario que antes estuviese y que ahora estaba hecho pedazos.

Lo primero que Hyoga hizo al levantarse fue cerciorarse de que Misha estaba bien; él estaba separado de ella cuando lo explosión los sorprendió, por lo que fueron los senescales quienes la protegieron. Inmediatamente después, miró hacia el centro del círculo, buscando a Shun a Zoe, pero todo estaba extrañamente demasiado oscuro para notar nada. Lo único que logró distinguir fue al Pegaso blanco que golpeaba el piso con una de sus patas, señal de que estaba agitado, quizá asustado.

-Volvimos-dijo Zoe.

Ella seguía con Shun en brazos, pero apenas podía moverse, arrodillada con el peso del peliverde sobre ella. Veía a su alrededor las figuras que comenzaban a moverse, pero la neblina era demasiado densa para identificar a alguien.

_-Debo irme. Haz hecho un gran trabajo, Tsubaki._

-¡Espera, Seiya!

Hyoga se levantó cuando escuchó la voz de la pelinegra. Él y Selene fueron los únicos en entrar al círculo y no se percataron del siguiente movimiento del Shinigami.

Misha se acercaba al hermoso caballo, con Mikhail y Janiel a su lado, mientras el resto se ayudaba entre sí a salir de los escombros y revisar sus heridas.

-Shhh…Tranquilo-susurró ella, al acariciar el morro* del animal-Estas a salvo ahora.

*Parte saliente y prolongada de la cabeza de algunos animales donde se encuentra la nariz y la boca. Hocico.

Zoe vio a Hyoga a su lado y se sintió más aliviada que nunca. Estaba de vuelta en casa y había cumplido con su misión, había logrado proteger a Shun y se sintió verdaderamente fuerte. El rubio le tocó el hombro suave y brevemente y fue más que suficiente para saber que lo había hecho bien.

-No veo cambios en su alma, creo que Zoe logró detenerlo con éxito-dijo Selene-pero casi no respira, sus latidos son erráticos. Necesitamos a los médicos, Hyoga.

El rubio se levantó dispuesto a salir del círculo cuando una barrera invisible se lo impidió.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Algo está mal-dijo Santos, el cuarto senescal, al golpear la barrera-cuando la formación se rompió el circulo debió desactivarse. Esta barrera no es natural.

-Los médicos tampoco pueden entrar. Miren-dijo Caliel, el quinto.

Hyoga, notó entonces que a los médicos, aunque no tuviesen ningún tipo de poder especial, les era imposible cruzar la barrera y llegar a Shun. Por lo tanto el peligro no había pasado.

Entonces Selene lo vio. En medio del grupo de personas que se reunían en torno al círculo, vio al enorme felino negro de ojos dorados. Caminaba rodeando la barrera, lentamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras movía la cola como si estuviese al acecho de algún pobre roedor. A la peliplata se le heló la sangre al entender lo que sucedía.

-Hyoga-llamó-No podrán entrar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto es obra del Shinigami. No los dejará entrar. Estamos solos.

Hyoga sintió como todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba mientras apretaba los puños, furioso y frustrado.

-¿Qué pretende ese bastardo?

-No lo sé, pero ahora somos los únicos que podemos ayudar a Shun. Si entiendo bien lo que la visión me mostró, entonces creo que él así lo quiere.

-Yo no tengo poderes curativos, Selene.

-Pero yo sí.

El rubio frunció el ceño al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Primera vez desde que la conocía que veía alguna emoción en ella.

-Nunca he hecho uso de ellos antes, no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo ella.

-Tranquila-dijo él, agachándose a su nivel-Mira hacia allá.

Hyoga señaló al lugar donde antes estaba uno de los enormes ventanales. La luna brillaba con una fuerza inusual, iluminando todo el recinto, abriéndose paso entre la neblina.

-No estás sola.

_-Madre…ayúdame-_pensó-_ayúdame, porque estoy a punto de enfrentarme a la misma muerte._


	31. Crónica 28

_**Nota: Nadie se echó a reír con mi bromita de Gasparín en el capi anterior. **____** Y yo me reí como tonta jajajajaja XD, por eso no soy comediante…**_

_**Anyway, recibí bellos reviews del capi pasado, gracias chicos (as)!. Me encanta que les haya gustado, yo estaba muy emocionada escribiéndolo XD. Besos y todo mi cariño para ustedes. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Saint Seiya que se utilizan en esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

_**Crónica 28. ¿Shun vs…?**_

-Tsk…parece que hubo una enorme explosión aquí-dijo Sigma.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a los otros poderes, junto a varios sacerdotes, recorriendo el lugar donde no hace mucho su líder se enfrentó al mismo Pegaso, saliendo gravemente herido.

_-Jamás había visto a nadie dejar a Fallen inconsciente. Si se llega a enterar de que vi como un caballo mítico le pateaba el culo me matará y me revivirá para matarme de nuevo-_pensó Sigma, divertido y burlón. 

-¡Lo encontramos, señor!

La voz de uno de los sacerdotes llamó su atención a varios metros de distancia. Todos los miembros del loto ahí presentes se reunieron para ayudar a sacar a Fallen, quien estaba inconsciente, debajo de un montón de rocas y escombros. La cueva se había derrumbado sobre él cuando Zoe, la armadura y Shun fueron transportados a casa.

Había sangre por todas partes y Noir estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que el poder Alpha.

-Que desastre-dijo Sansa.

-Parece que fue una pelea fuerte. Se siente la energía del Shinigami, pero hay otras también-dijo Brom.

-Dejen de conversar y ayúdenlos-intervino Sigma.

Luego éste se dio la vuelta y miró a Skalle, quien se mantenía lejos del grupo y veía en dirección a los indígenas, todos arrodillados, mientras cuadrillas armadas del loto negro los rodeaban.

-Morirán-dijo Skalle, cuando sintió a Sigma a su lado.

-Lo más seguro-respondió Sigma, encogiéndose de hombros-Yo me preocuparía más por mi propio cuello. Creo que cuando Fallen despierte estará furioso. Tú tienes su poder favorito y no estabas aquí.

-Me envió al infierno. Lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de hacerlo.

Sigma lo miró y notó que aquel sujeto no tenía una pizca de miedo. Tampoco respeto.

-Eres un sujeto interesante, Skalle.

-Ese no es mi nombre.

Esta vez el peliplata lo miró de frente, mientras sus ojos rojos parecían brillar de furia. Sigma solo sonrió de medio lado y se retiró al escuchar al poder Alpha empezar a gritar obscenidades como él ya esperaba.

-¡ ¿Dónde coño estaban todos ustedes, partida de inútiles?!

-Cariño…-dijo Karin.

Fallen estaba golpeado, débil, sangrando y furioso. Tomó a la chica por el cuello, la miró con ira en sus ojos y luego la lanzó al suelo como una si fuera una muñeca rota. Sansa e Ignia la ayudaron a levantarse rápidamente.

-Necesito comer.

-Esos indios que estaban escondidos aquí pueden servirte-dijo uno de los sacerdotes.

-Los protegidos por ese maldito-siseó Fallen-Me los comeré uno por uno. Quiero que lo sienta. Y levanten un círculo de invocación. Ese sucio asno no se va a salir con la suya, esto no se queda así.

-¿…Asno?-preguntó Skalle.

-La armadura de Pegaso-jadeó Noir-Estaba…aquí, nos venció.

-¿Te venció una…armadura?-Continuó Skalle, en el tono más burlón posible.

Fallen, quien pasaba justo a su lado, lo tomó por sorpresa al agarrarlo del cuello y apretar con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración.

-Empiezas verte tan apetitoso como esos sucios de allá-siseó el poder Alpha-No me tientes, nigromante.

Luego apretó aún más cuando notó que el peliplata lo retaba con la mirada. De pronto Sigma lo tomó del brazo.

-Si lo matas ahora perderás el poder y me parece que quieres ir a Mithrandir. Lo necesitamos.

Durante unos segundos nadie supo cómo iba a terminar aquello. Sigma no sabía si Fallen lo escuchaba. Luego todos respiraron de alivio cuando lo soltó.

-Apártate de mí vista.

Fallen le dio la espalda y Sigma se interpuso.

-Ve con tu compañera, nigromante. Ahora-ordenó.

Volken lo miró durante unos segundos, luego a Fallen, para después retirarse. Ignia lo esperaba, distanciada del grupo. Solo verlo caminar hacia ella le erizó la piel. No entendía por qué aquel sujeto le atraía tanto. Él notó como se sonrojaba ante su mirada y sonrió con arrogancia. Sabía que la asustaba tanto como la excitaba. Casi sintió lastima por ella. Casi.

-Lástima que yo no sea tan obediente como tu anterior amante ¿No?-susurró antes chasquear la lengua.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en retarlo? Pudo haberte matado. Él te dio ese poder…

-Este poder-interrumpió Volken-Jamás le perteneció a él en primer lugar. Tampoco al imbécil que te follabas.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Recuerdo perfectamente el ritual donde te asignaron el poder, incluso te quejaste de lo doloroso que fue.

-¿Resulta que recuerdas cada cosa que hago y digo?-preguntó el peliplata, con un tono bajo y sensual.

Ignia se sonrojó hasta no poder más; él por su parte solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con prepotencia.

-Olvídalo. Tendría que matarte si lo supieras y eso no me cuesta nada, nena.

Y siguió caminado, alejándose de todos. La bondad no era ni por asomo una cualidad de Volken. Él era frio como hielo y oscuro como la noche. Esa era su naturaleza. Aun así, matar personas inocentes por el puro placer de hacer pagar al Shinigami, eso no era su idea de diversión, mucho menos de venganza. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró donde sentarse y levantó la vista, mientras la luz de la luna acariciaba su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en aquella dimensión oscura en la que se encontraban, tanto el Shinigami como Shun prestaron atención cuando sintieron como Fallen tomaba aquellas vidas.

-No…-susurró Shun

-_Están muriendo_-dijo el Shinigami, mientras sacaba ambas Katanas-_Por tu culpa._

En el círculo de invocación, Selene colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Shun, a pocos centímetros de distancia, mientras su poder despertaba.

-Déjame salir-dijo Shun-¡Los están matando!

_-Me sorprendes, chico. En esta dimensión tú y yo estamos separados completamente y aun así eres capaz de sentir esas muertes. Quizá sea porque están pensando en ti. Creen que volverás para salvarlos. _

Shun apretó los puños con fuerza. Separados o no podía escucharlos sin problemas.

_-Los ancianos…. ¡los niños!... ¡No!-_pensó.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas, aturdido con las voces y los gritos que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Sin el Shinigami no tenía manera de callarlas y lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Cuándo había caído en aquella situación tan desesperante? ¿Dónde estaba Hyoga? De pronto lo recordó.

-Seiya-susurró-Vi a Seiya. Estaba al lado de la armadura.

El dolor y la tristeza invadieron cada célula de su cuerpo, golpeando su corazón y su alma. Haber visto a Seiya había desencadenado un alud de emociones y recuerdos. Sus peleas juntos, sus bromas, los días que todos pasarían juntos en el orfanato al regresar, su enorme voluntad, la voluntad que levantaba el puño contra los Dioses. Seiya peleando, venciendo, riendo, cargándolo escaleras arriba en el santuario para luego burlarse de él…

"_¡Bien pesadito estabas! ¡Conejo!"- _Había dicho en broma, el Pegaso.

_-Seiya….-_sollozó.

_-Tanta tristeza. ¿Cómo aguanta el corazón humano tanta tristeza y dolor? –_preguntó el Shinigami, genuinamente interesado_-Tanta pérdida…_

Shun no le respondió.

_-Es verdad. Lo viste. ¿Quieres ir con él?_

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-gruñó Shun, ahora enfurecido- Seiya está…

_-¿Muerto?-_el Shinigami sonrió con sorna.

_-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?-_pensó Shun.

_-Ya te lo dije. Estamos aquí para que me demuestres que realmente quieres vivir. Sabes perfectamente por qué debo hacer esto. _

Shun guardó silencio. Estaba furioso pero la verdad era que no tenía, al menos a la vista, oportunidad alguna de salir de ahí. Tenía que seguir las reglas del Shinigami.

_-Los poderes oscuros los tengo yo ahora. Como estamos separados, no puedes usarlos. _

-Vaya-dijo Shun, mientras se levantaba y enarcaba una ceja-¿Significa eso que tengo que patearte el culo a puñetazos para salir de aquí?

_-A la muerte no le pateas nada, muchacho_-respondió el Shinigami, en el mismo tono.

-¿Arrogancia?

_-He estado contigo demasiado tiempo. Tu conciencia ha sido la mía. Justo ahora no somos uno, pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Tus miedos, tu deseo, tu rabia. Lo que no le dices a Hyoga, eso lo sé yo. Soy tu peor enemigo, Shun o tu más grande aliado. Eso dependerá de ti._

Shun frunció el ceño, alerta. Escuchar la voz doble del Shinigami fuera de él le resultaba extraño, ver su rostro tan parecido al suyo, pero con los ojos negro y amarillo, el largo cabello negro. Se parecía muchísimo a él, y al mismo tiempo era un ser totalmente distinto, tan antiguo como la vida misma. Y sobre todo tan inhumanamente poderoso.

_-Has sido un guerrero toda tu vida. Fuiste un Santo una vez ¿Recuerdas? _

El peliverde sintió como se atragantaba de furia, pero ahora empezaba a sentirse realmente alarmado.

El Ángel negro caminó hacia adelante, mientras una de sus katanas desaparecía y obligando a Shun a retroceder.

_-Y no cualquier Santo. Uno de los cinco grandes, los cinco más fuertes. _

-Cállate…

_-Fuiste el Santo de Andrómeda._

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando el dolor fue tan grande que le nubló la vista y no pudo ni siquiera gritar.

_-¿Lo entiendes ahora? En este lugar sentirás tanto el dolor físico de un golpe como el de la rasgadura de tu alma. Y no saldrás de aquí a menos que me demuestres que valoras tu vida tanto o más que los demás que están moviendo la tierra misma con tal de salvarte._

En ese momento el Ángel levantó la mano y con su poder envolvió a Shun en una esfera de energía. Cayó de rodillas de nuevo, llevándose las manos al pecho y en la sala de invocación, Zoe ahogó un grito y a Hyoga se le erizó la piel cuando un hilillo de sangre salió por la comisura de su boca.

-No está funcionado-dijo Selene.

Luego la peliplata se levantó. Zoe sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. El miedo real y latente de ver a Shun morir frente a ella la estaba consumiendo.

-_No puedes irte. Aun no te he dicho nada, ¡No puedes morir! ¡No quiero perderte ahora!-_rogó internamente.

-¡Todos apártense!-gritó Selene, desde dentro del circulo-¡Adrián, destruye esa pared!

El pelinegro obedeció inmediatamente, elevó su cosmos y estrelló el puño contra la pared donde antes hubiera un enorme y hermoso ventanal. Por ser una de las torres más altas, al derrumbar la pared parte del techo también se vino abajo y el brillo de la luna entró con fuerza iluminando toda la habitación y creando un halo de luz alrededor del círculo de invocación. Selene se arrodilló al lado de Shun, volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de éste y encendió su cosmos.

-_Luz de plata, reina de la oscuridad y los tiempos. _

_Errante y silenciosa, domadora de las aguas. _

_La madre de las brujas, mi creadora. _

_Ruego ahora por tu ayuda, amante de la noche._

En ese momento el viento rugió furioso y entró como una tromba a la habitación, trayendo consigo extrañas fuentes de luz que pronto empezaron a girar en torno al círculo cada vez más rápidamente, apoyando a Selene, incrementando su cosmos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-preguntó Hannabi.

-Criaturas mágicas. Hadas, fuentes de energía. Como quieras llamarlo-dijo Misha-es la luna ayudando.

Ahora los dos líderes de Mithrandir, sus hombres más poderosos estaban encerrados en una barrera creada por la misma muerte. Mikhail frunció el ceño. Sin esperar mucho más se valió de su condición como primer senescal para dirigirlos al resto mientras esa situación se solucionaba, aunque sabía dentro de él que ahora esos cuatro estaban solos y los que quedaron afuera nada podían hacer para ayudarlos, más que mantener el orden en Mithrandir y él se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera.

-Nelkhael y Elemiah, por favor, ayuden a la princesa con el Pegaso, llévenlo a los establos. Contacten a Shane para que disponga del mejor grupo que tenga del distrito dos, que vigilen al animal las 24horas hasta que reciban nuevas órdenes.

-Entiendo-respondió NelKhael, el sexto senescal, un hombre joven de cabello largo, liso y rubio, y ojos grises.

Misha asintió, tomó al Pegaso de la crin suavemente y lo llevó fuera de la habitación junto a los otros dos senescales. Estaba preocupada por Hyoga y los otros tres, pero ella también tenía una función que cumplir.

-Adrián, ayuda al equipo médico con los heridos. Ariel, tú lleva la armadura de Pegaso al recinto donde se encuentran las otras.

Gabriel se alarmó y rápidamente intervino.

-Si me disculpa, me gustaría hacerlo yo.

-La orden no es para ti, Gabriel.

-Lo sé, pero son pesadas y quizá ella se canse. Por favor, maestro deje que lo haga yo.

Adrián sonrió levemente mientras se alejaba con el equipo médico.

Mikhail parecía querer atravesarlo con la mirada, odiaba que lo contradijeran pero reconoció que quizá la pelirrosa, al ser tan pequeña no llegaría rápidamente al recinto.

-De acuerdo, pero ella y Esmeralda te acompañarán. No te detengas por nada, Gabriel. Sin la energía de los cristales estamos gravemente desprotegidos.

-Sí.

El moreno entonces, tocó la armadura, como pidiendo permiso para cargarla.

-Bien, no me ha partido un rayo así que lo tomaré como sí-susurró.

Cargó la caja de pandora en su espalda, como lo hiciera su dueño tiempo atrás. Las dos chicas se le unieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad imperial. Pocos segundos después, mientras ellos prácticamente volaban hacia su destino, Gabriel sintió esa presencia, solo durante unos segundos, como un aviso. Luego los vió: al lado de Esmeralda, como protegiéndolos, estaba un hombre de largo y liso cabello negro. Del otro lado, cerca de Ariel vio a un moreno de cabellos castaños, y detrás cerrando la formación estaba Ikki, el único a quien Gabriel ya conocía.

Ariel lo vio mirar hacia atrás pero ella no logró ver nada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión oscura…

_-jooo-_dijo Shinigami, mientras sonreía con malicia_-el dolor debe estarte matando, pero no escucho ni un gemido venir de ti. ¿Es ese orgullo inquebrantable?-_preguntó una vez que deshizo la esfera que lo rodeaba_._

Shun no le respondió, pero cuando se vio libre de la extraña esfera se sintió completamente vacío. Como si esta hubiese absorbido algo dentro de él.

_-Supongo que recuerdas que hasta hace unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando usabas mis poderes perdías gran parte de tu conciencia, de tu capacidad para razonar-_Continuó el Shinigami_-Eso era solo un aspecto de la muerte. Una de las tantas formas como los humanos me ven. Tú lo despertaste con tu dolor y tu rabia. Tomó una forma salvaje que se alimenta de esas emociones haciéndote más poderoso. Atacas sin piedad para satisfacer tu sed de sangre. _

-También recuerdo que eras más callado-cortó Shun-¿Podemos volver a ese estatus? Me parece que ya voy tarde a la cena.

El Shinigami frunció el ceño y la dimensión se sacudió. Shun enarcó una ceja y sonrió a medias.

-_Pensar que el destino de este pequeño planeta está en las manos de un mocoso tan insolente_-siseó el Angel negro_-¿Pero no siempre fuiste así, no es cierto?_

Shun chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

Antes de que el Shinigami continuara, algo llamó su atención y levantó la vista, aunque no hubiese algún sitio específico al que mirar.

_-Ah ya vienen._

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

_-Yo no soy un guerrero, Shun. La muerte no necesita pelear. Un pensamiento mío corta la llama de vida de cualquier ser en este universo. Incluso las estrellas mueren. _

-¿Y eso qué?

_-Que esa habilidad para pelear que tienen los poderes oscuros del Shinigami y ese aspecto salvaje, no son más que creaciones tuyas. Y él será tu rival. _

En ese momento, justo detrás de las alas negras del Shinigami, apareció un segundo ser. Estaba de lado, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, y la cabeza baja en una pose relajada. Su cabello era del mismo color que el de Shun; el perfil era el mismo, la nariz recta y perfecta. Estaba vestido con el uniforme negro de los Angeles, pero la chaqueta y la camisa estaban parcialmente abiertas y tenía tres correas en cada brazo y en los muslos dándole un aspecto descuidado y agresivo. Su actitud combinaría a la perfección.

Cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo le provocó un estremecimiento. Sus ojos eran los del Shinigami, y su mirada era siniestra y aterradora. Por último se relamió como si recién hubiese avistado a su presa.

_-Mierda…-_pensó Shun., maldiciendo internamente_-Esto va mal._

_-Nos veremos, muchacho. Para bien o para mal._

Entonces el Ángel negro dio la vuelta y se retiró, despareciendo y dejando a Shun con aquel predador, que según él era creación suya.

Sin embargo el Shinigami no se iría demasiado lejos. Simplemente no estaba a la vista del peliverde, pero cuando desapareció solo cruzaba al otro lado de la barrera que él mismo había creado. Sonrió cuando vio cómo se abría el portal para lanzar a Hyoga, Zoe y Selene dentro de la dimensión oscura y justo frente a él.

En la sala, cuando Mikhail seguía dando órdenes una brecha de luz se abrió sobre el círculo de invocación, paralizando a todo el mundo. Desapareció rápidamente, pero Hyoga, Zoe y Selene se derrumbaron, ahora inconscientes.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-susurró Adrián.

-Selene…-llamó Alain.

-Se los ha llevado-dijo Mikhail.

El senescal apretó los puños. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no podía detenerse ahora, Mithrandir lo necesitaba más que nunca.

En la dimensión oscura, Hyoga y las chicas se levantaban, aturdidos y perdidos. Selene los miró y luego se fijó en sus manos.

-Hemos sido despojados de nuestros cuerpos-dijo ella-debemos estar en alguna especie de dimensión paralela.

-El Shinigami hizo esto-dijo Hyoga-Se siente su cosmos por todo el lugar.

-Así eso-asintió Selene.

Caminaron un par de minutos cuando Zoe sintió mareo y de no ser por Hyoga se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo. Selene se arrodilló a su lado, junto con el rubio que la sostenía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No puedo respirar-susurró ella.

_-Estos son los dominios de la muerte-_dijo el Shinigami_-Ella menos que nadie debería estar aquí._

Hyoga y Selene se dieron la vuelta justo cuando el Ángel negro caminaba entre ellos y pasaba de largo. Lo siguieron con la mirada. Sus alas negras se veían mucho más grandes de lo usual y portaba lo que parecía ser una armadura. Hyoga sintió como se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo.

_-Esto debe ser una pesadilla_-pensó-_Esa armadura es negra como las sapuris. ¡Como la de Hades!_

_-¿Y no es Hades el Rey de los muertos?-_dijo el Shinigami, leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Los Shinigamis son los Dioses de la muerte del panteón japonés. Pero eso es solo un nombre-dijo Selene-Osiris y Anubis, los Dioses egipcios, Ah Kimi, el Dios maya; Lama, el Dios hindú, Morrigan, la Diosa celta, el Diablo, Thanatos, Hades…Son todos súbditos nada más, representantes. Puede tener cientos de nombres pero el origen del poder de todos ellos es el mismo: la entidad que mantiene el balance, el equilibrio del universo, conocida como La Muerte.

El pelinegro se giró solo un poco para mirarlo desde arriba, ya que Hyoga estaba arrodillado. Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una plataforma donde se materializaba un enorme trono que solo él ocupaba. Selene se espantó.

-El Rey-susurró.

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?-preguntó Hyoga.

_-Pensé que querrías ver a tu hermano_-respondió el Shinigami, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba la mejilla en la mano derecha y con la otra iluminaba la barrera que los separaba de Shun y su rival.

_-Quizá los necesite como incentivo de cualquier forma_-dijo El Shinigami, pensando en voz alta.

Hyoga se levantó, furioso.

-No vas a armar un maldito espectáculo con…

_-Se está acabando el tiempo, Hyoga_-cortó el Shinigami, mirándolo de reojo.

El rubio lo miró sin decirle nada.

_-Imposible._

-¿A qué se…refiere?-preguntó Zoe.

_-Es imposible vivir con un alma que está desgarrada y apunto de destruirse. _

-Maldición_-_dijo Hyoga.

_-Shun ha estado viviendo un tiempo prestado. Vive gracias a mí. Pero mientras más se hunde en la rabia y el dolor, más se pierde a sí mismo. Tendrá que aceptar drásticamente al menos uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos, su lado oscuro o eventualmente, él morirá._

Hyoga frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que dentro del círculo de invocación, y aun cuando estaba inconsciente las manos le sangraron.

_-El avatar Misha te dijo de sus sospechas de que Zoe se estaba enamorando de él y que eso definitivamente lo ayudaría con la brecha en su alma, ¿No es así?_

El rubio no respondió.

_-Sin embargo, no puedo esperar más por ellos. Otros también me necesitan. Tus hermanos._

-Te refieres a Seiya y a los otros. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

El Shinigami lo miró de reojo de nuevo.

Shun no podía ver a Hyoga y a las chicas, pero si sintió su presencia cerca.

_-Oye, oye, no te distraigas, Shun-_dijo su rival.

Luego, miró a su alrededor.

_-¿Cómo se supone que te haré sufrir si aquí no hay nada contra qué lanzarte? Ángel negro, bastardo sin creatividad. Cambiemos el escenario ¿Quieres?_

Entonces la oscuridad desapareció y la luz se abrió paso. Por unos instantes Shun no pudo ver nada pero pronto reconoció el aroma a flores. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba rodeado de pilares caídos, templos y miles de flores de todos colores y formas. Su corazón dolió de nuevo.

Los Campos Elíseos.

_-Sí, tu alma recuerda este lugar. Aquí luchaste por la humanidad. Por ella._

-¿Y a ti como debo llamarte? ¿Shinigami? ¿Quién carajo eres tú a todas estas?-preguntó Shun, desviando el tema.

_-Hakujin. La hoja negra. Korui Tenshi, Yami no tenshi. Tengo muchos nombres. Tú elije uno. Es cierto que soy solo un aspecto de la muerte, pero tú me despertaste, tú me diste forma. Tú me diste sed de sangre y un formidable desempeño en el campo de batalla. Yo represento tu dolor, tu furia y tu resentimiento. Tu lado oscuro-_respondió, mientras sonreía con malicia y se relamía de nuevo_-Y es divino. Tanto poder. Y ti te gusta también. Por eso nunca te animaste a atacar primero, siempre diciendo que no querías lastimar a nadie. Así eras tú antes, ¿No es verdad?_

-No me digas a ti también te gusta hablar.

El Shinigami sonrió aún más. Su voz se hizo un poco más ronca, como si escondiera un ronroneo animal dentro de ella.

_-No. A mí me gusta matar_-siseó.

Shun ni siquiera logró verlo cuando ya lo tenía en frente y le asestaba un puñetazo que lo lanzó de lleno contra el pilar más cercano, destruyéndolo. Cayó sobre un montón de piedras y flores y los restos del pilar lo golpearon en distintas partes del cuerpo.

-Dios mío-susurró Zoe.

-Se está moviendo a la velocidad de la luz-dijo Hyoga.

_-Si no me atacas morirás aquí. Sé que ya lo sabes pero me excita decirlo-_dijo el Shinigami.

Lo alzó al tomarlo por el cuello y lamió la sangre que caía sobre su mano. Al hacerlo se excitó y el cosmos violeta se encendió. Lo soltó, Shun se apoyó en una rodilla y el Shinigami lo impactó de nuevo con un potente rodillazo que lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Por qué no ataca?-preguntó Zoe

_-He sacado todas las emociones de su cuerpo-_respondió el Ángel negro, aun sentando en su trono.

Hyoga se mantuvo en silencio.

_-Sin emociones. Sin furia, ni resolución. No tiene voluntad para pelear. _

-¿Por qué haces esto?-reclamó la pelinegra.

_-Si no acepta su lado más oscuro, sino lo domina, este terminará por devorarlo. Cuando pelea y los poderes se descontrolan una parte de él desaparece en la oscuridad. Eso tiene que parar._

-¡Lo matará!

_-Esa es una posibilidad._

Zoe se detuvo. Sentía que no había manera de convencer al Angel negro de detener aquella locura. Se sintió frustrada y furiosa. Miro a Hyoga pero éste estaba parado ahí sin decir una sola palabra; no parecía estar mirando la escena siquiera ya que sus cabellos rubios ocultaban sus ojos.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-preguntó ella, furiosa-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

Tenía que intentar hacerlo reaccionar, pero Selene la tomó del brazo. Cuando se miraron la peliplata hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando algo. Zoe volteó hacia Hyoga y fue cuando notó que apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-No es indiferencia-susurró Selene-Es impotencia. Miedo.

Selene bajó la cabeza y Zoe se sintió derrotada por los mismos sentimientos que golpeaban el corazón de Hyoga.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que hacer algo, Selene. Su alma se estaba rompiendo-dijo Zoe.

-Lo sé-la peliplata levantó la vista, pero al enfocar al hermoso Ángel sentado en el trono su cuerpo se paralizó. Él la miraba.

_-¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tu hermano, hija de la luna?-_preguntó.

La pregunta la dejó en el sitio y sin habla. Hyoga pareció reponerse solo un poco y frunciendo el ceño, miró al Ángel de nuevo.

_-Su cabello es plateado como el tuyo pero sus ojos son diferentes, son rojos como la sangre. _

-Mi hermano mayor…

-_Yo sé dónde está él._

Para la enorme sorpresa de los otros dos, Selene empezó a llorar.

_-La luna tiene dos caras, dos lados. El blanco que usa la magia de la luna llena, la magia de la naturaleza y el negro que invoca a la luna nueva, la magia negra, los muertos. La fuente de todos los poderes oscuros utilizados durante la historia de la humanidad. Independientemente del color, el culto a la luna y sus poderes están asociados a la muerte. Si Shun pierde esta batalla y muere yo dejaré de existir en este plano físico, regresaré a mis dominios y los poderes curativos de la luna ya no estarán disponibles para los Ángeles. _

-Shun no perderá-dijo Hyoga.

_-Siento tu ira, Cisne. Pero la muerte no deja nada al azar. Créeme cuando te digo que lo más seguro es que Shun no salga con vida. Selene no deberá depender de mi presencia en la tierra para hacer uso de sus poderes nuevos. _

En ese momento un círculo de luz se abrió justo debajo de Selene, sorprendiéndolos a los tres. Luego unos brazos salieron de este y se enredaron en el cuerpo de la peliplata quien gritó de terror.

-¡Selene!-gritó Zoe.

Hyoga tomó a la pelinegra del brazo antes de que ella se lanzara hacia la chica, mientras esta se hundía rápidamente, arrastrada por aquellos brazos hasta que pocos segundos después, desapareció de vista.

-¡NO!

_-Silencio, Tsubaki_-dijo el Ángel-_Mira._

Ella no lo escuchó, encendió su cosmos, extendió sus alas y cargó contra él.

-¡Zoe, detente!

El Ángel levantó la mano y una descarga de electricidad la impactó. Ella gritó de dolor y cayó. Cuando Hyoga llegó a ella, ya estaba inconsciente.

_-Déjala dormir un rato. No me agrada cuando los humanos gritan sin razón._

La tranquilidad del Ángel lo enfurecía, se sentía como un animal acorralado pero no tenia, por ahora otra opción que obedecer.

Dentro de la barrera. Shun levantó la vista al dejar de sentir a Selene. Sin embargo el Shinigami lo tomó del cuello de nuevo, lo levantó y estrelló contra la pared para luego apretar el agarre.

_-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo pelear?_

_-Porque no tienes razones-_respondió el Shinigami.

Éste sonrió con malicia de nuevo. A Hyoga le parecía demasiado chocante el ver a Shun siendo golpeado por una versión más sádica de él mismo, como si de algún gemelo perverso se tratara. El Shinigami lo sorprendería de nuevo cuando lamió la sangre que salía de la comisura de la boca del peliverde.

-No necesito razones para destruirte-respondió Shun.

_-Ah, pero si las necesitas, chico. Para vencerme a mí, las necesitas. Porque yo soy todo lo que odias de ti mismo. Yo soy todas las emociones que invocas cuando peleas, todas las promesas que le hiciste a esa mujer de vengarte algún día. Yo soy tu lado oscuro, aquel en el que te apoyas para pelear. Sin mí no eres nadie, no tienes voluntad, ¡no ardes! Así que tendrás que recordar como eras antes si quieres vencerme._

Hyoga frunció el ceño.

_-¿Mujer?-_pensó.

_-Incluso soy esa lujuria que Solange despertó y que Zoe ha mantenido encendida como una llama. Soy todo lo que calienta tu sangre._

Con una fuerza descomunal y tomándolo del cuello, el Shinigami volvió a golpearlo contra la pared, pero esta vez las cadenas negras aparecieron, se enrollaron en las muñecas de Shun y lo dejaron atado a los dos pilares más cercanos y sin posibilidad de moverse.

El Shinigami se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a Hyoga, aun cuando la barrera los separaba.

-_No te preocupes, ya llegaremos a esa parte de todos los sueños eróticos que has tenido con la sexy pelinegra_-comentó el Shinigami, burlón-_Ahora me interesa más otra cosa._

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, hacia Shun pero separado algunos metros de distancia. Se sentó en las ruinas de un pilar y levantó la mano. Las katanas negras se materializaron detrás de él, brillaron intensamente y se separaron en cientos de largas cuchillas negras que luego flotaron suspendidas a su alrededor. Shun tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

_-¿Recuerdas aquel día que encontramos unos sujetos del Loto negro? No sabíamos que su base se encontraba en Canadá y Hyoga quiso interrogarlos para reunir algo de información._

Shun forcejeó de nuevo, mientras Hyoga fruncía el ceño.

_-Pasaron días y los sujetos no cantaban. Hasta que tú pediste que los dejaran solos._

La voz del Shinigami se hacía más oscura, más siniestra.

_-Apagaste las cámaras. ¿Qué les hiciste, Shun? Porque hablaron 20 minutos después._

-Bastardo. ¿Qué ganas con hacerme recordar eso? Yo sé perfectamente lo que pasó.

El Shinigami no respondió, pero lo que Shun no sabía era que Hyoga estaba escuchando.

_-Los torturaste como el sádico consumado que eres_-siseó el Shinigami, excitado.

Entonces una de las cuchillas voló directo hacia Shun y se clavó en su hombro. Este cerró los ojos y se atragantó de dolor.

_-Y aun así, no gritas_-susurró el Shinigami.

Otra cuchilla y otra más, en sus muslos.

_-Lo disfrutaste. Estabas lleno de furia porque te enteraste que el Loto fue quien inició aquella batalla que duró años y donde lo perdiste todo._

-Cállate, maldito…-dijo Shun, jadeando.

_-Te ensañaste con aquellos pobres infelices, aun cuando te dijeron que ellos ni siquiera trabajaban directamente con el Loto, al punto de no saber exactamente donde estaba su base. _

_-Los torturó_…-pensó Hyoga, aturdido-_Nunca entendí como los hizo hablar tan rápido…_

_-Fue hace un par de años, la última vez que pudiste utilizar la tormenta nebular._

El dolor en su alma volvió a golpear y era peor que el generado por las cuchillas. Siquiera escuchar esas palabras era como introducir el dedo en una herida abierta.

_-La deformaste. Inicialmente consistía en ejercer una enorme presión de aire sobre el adversario pero tú la manipulaste de manera que solo aplastaba los órganos internos. Ellos sentían como los hacías crujir por dentro, te rogaron que te detuvieras, lloraron como niños, te dijeron en cual país estaba su base y tú seguiste porque querías más. Querías que sufrieran solo por el hecho de pertenecer al Loto negro y aun cuando te dijeron todo lo que sabían tu continuaste torturándolos. _

Entonces Shun sonrió.

-Sí lo hice.

_-Regresaste por ellos luego de que fueran liberados, seguiste torturándolos hasta que murieron. Nadie sabe eso ¿No es cierto? Que el Ángel negro mató con conciencia. Que el legendario Santo divino de Andrómeda es un asesino a sangre fría. _

El peliverde jadeó levemente cuando una de las cuchillas del Shinigami se clavó aún más profundo.

-Es mentira-susurró Hyoga-Shun nunca…

_-Después de eso no fuiste capaz de usar esa técnica. No importa cuánto intentaras invocarla, Andrómeda misma comenzó a rechazarte. Hyoga puede usar su armadura sin problema, pero tú…ni siquiera lo has intentado._

Shun sufría lo indecible, tanto las cuchillas como las palabras eran una tortura. Cuerpo y alma atacados al mismo tiempo, y aun así, no había nada dentro de él que le diera el combustible necesario para levantarse y defenderse.

_-Es el precio que ha pagado por dejarse llevarse por la furia_-le respondió el Ángel negro a Hyoga.

Mientras tanto en Mithrandir, Gabriel maldecía que la sala de las armaduras estuviese tan lejos del salón de invocación. Tenía un muy mal presentimientos y sus _"guardianes" _no lo estaban dejando más fácil.

_-¿Serán los otros dos hermanos? Mierda, si intento hablar con ellos, Ariel y Esmeralda creerán que estoy loco._

Sin embargo no tendría mucho tiempo más para dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Una voz irrumpió con potencia en su mente y, aun sin saber cómo, logró identificar la fuente. Detrás de él.

_-La armadura tiene que llegar junto a las otras. No te detengas, los protegeremos._

_-¿Ikki?_

Ya estaban cerca, cuando una explosión de energía los obligó a detenerse. Aún en la distancia vieron perfectamente como el loto aparecía en pleno. La enorme columna roja se posaba en todo el centro de la ciudad imperial, causando terremotos y tormentas eléctricas a su alrededor y pánico entre la población.

-¿Qué mierda…?-exclamó Gabriel

-El loto negro. ¿Cómo han entrado aquí? –preguntó Esmeralda.

-Los cristales-respondió Gabriel-La barrera desapareció cuando usamos los cristales. ¿Ellos…vienen por la armadura?

-_Sí._

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Esmeralda.

Como el español esperaba, ella no escuchó la respuesta de Ikki.

-Vamos, no podemos detenernos ahora.

Reanudaron su marcha, ahora desesperada, pero la armadura de Pegaso destacaba como una baliza en medio del océano y Fallen la localizó en cuanto llegaron.

El poder alpha se relamió, ansioso por poner sus manos sobre la armadura.

-Sigue siendo predecible la piedra blanca-siseó-Sacrificaron la seguridad de Mithrandir para traerlos de regreso sin usar la energía vital de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Muy noble, Misha, pero ahora nos abriste las puertas de tu reino.

La voz de Fallen resonaba con potencia en cada rincón de la ciudad imperial, sembrando el pánico con su eco.

Misha ya estaba en los establos, el Pegaso detrás de ella y los dos senescales la escudaban. La rubia no respondió, pero tampoco sintió miedo por ella, sino por los Ángeles, que lo tendrían difícil sin la guía de Hyoga y Shun. Solo rogó que regresaran rápido.


	32. Crónica 29

_**Notas: Dios…esta pelea me ha costado un montón. Lamento la tardanza, chicos, no ha estado fácil. Me falta poco para terminar la siguiente crónica así que debería posteada muy pronto. Besos.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Saint Seiya que se utilizan en esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada_

_**Crónica 29. La Piedra Blanca Vs El Loto Negro. Parte I.**_

-Cáligo y Noir, vayan por la armadura de Pegaso. Maten a quien se interponga-ordenó Fallen.

El francés frunció el ceño pensando que algo debía haber jodido terriblemente para que Fallen insistiera en enviarlo contra la armadura más poderosa de aquellas cinco legendarias. Tampoco era que pudiera negarse así que se lanzó hacia los Ángeles seguido por su compañera y deseando haberse declarado enfermo aquel dia.

-El resto de ustedes, hagan lo que quieran. El primero que aviste al Shinigami o al líder, avísenme inmediatamente. No los enfrenten-ordenó Fallen-Maten a quien encuentren, pero no enfrenten a esos dos.

El grupo sintió la fuerza de sus palabras, el deseo de sangre pero también la advertencia latente de que aquellos dos eran los más peligrosos de todo Mithrandir, probablemente del mundo entero. Ya habían visto al Shinigami peleando, desplegando una mínima parte de su poder, conocían lo letal que podía ser, pero aquel sujeto rubio; el líder de los Ángeles, que antes fuera un Santo se mantenía como un peligroso misterio y les fue imposible no sentir el peso de su presencia en Mithrandir, como un depredador que acechaba oculto en alguna parte a que sus pobres traseros se adentraran tan solo un metro más en su territorio. Aun con esa amenaza se desplegaron, dejando a Fallen con Sigma.

El grupo que transportaba la armadura de Pegaso no tardó en detectar a sus perseguidores.

_-Nos están siguiendo. No tardaron nada esos bastardos_-pensó Gabriel.

_-Lo sé…_

Los dos poderes desplegaron sus alas oscuras de membrana, dejando una extraña estela de neblina negra detrás, como si estuviesen hechas de aquella materia vaporosa que desaparecía una vez que ellos avanzaban.

-Esmeralda, frénalos-ordenó Gabriel-Ariel, coloca una barrera a nuestro alrededor.

Ariel invocó sus poderes como el Ángel de la protección y una barrera rodeó al grupo para resguardarlos de los ataques. Entonces Cáligo, siendo la peste, lanzó sus ataques a los edificios que pronto empezaron a desmoronarse a su paso, mientras el grupo seguía volando hacia al pequeño santuario de las armaduras que ya estaba a la vista.

-Mierda. Esa peste se extiende como un virus-dijo Gabriel.

-Lo destruirá todo. Los alcanzaré pronto si puedo-respondió Esmeralda.

-¡No! No te separes de nosotros.

-No puedo atacar mientras vuelo como tú, Gabriel.

_-No se detengan, la ayuda viene justo detrás de ellos._

El español volteó pero no logró ver a nadie. Sin embargo el ataque llegó casi inmediatamente.

Los edificios a su alrededor eran carcomidos rápidamente por aquella sustancia verduzca y donde caía la destrucción se extendía. Cáligo, satisfecha decidió apuntar directamente hacia ellos, cuando una fuerza extraña los envió directo al suelo, estrellándolos dolorosamente contra la tierra y los escombros. La gente a su alrededor corría en masas, los miembros de cada distrito que estaban en la escena ignoraron a los poderes y siguieron dirigiendo a la gente los refugios, lejos de la pelea.

-¿Qué coño…?-exclamó Noir.

Entonces el grupo se detuvo cuando vio a los dos Ángeles aterrizando sobre el techo de una casa, entre ellos y sus perseguidores. Gabriel sonrió con malicia.

-¡Ya iba siendo hora!

-tsk… ¡Date prisa y deja esa armadura a salvo o acabaremos con estos dos sin ustedes!-respondió Hannabi, con la misma actitud socarrona del español.

Aron, callado y estoico levantó la rodilla del techo, sin apartar la mirada de los dos poderes que luchaban por levantarse. Gabriel estaba por reanudar la marcha cuando notó que Hannabi miraba directamente en dirección a Ikki y él le devolvía la mirada. Luego ella sonrió y les dio la espalda.

-Salgan de aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Aron.

Cuando el grupo desapareció Aron se dirigió a Hannabi.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella sonrió, pensativa.

-El hermano de Shun… ¡Es guapísimo!-gritó ella, emocionada.

Aron sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pequeña tonta. Enfócate.

Entonces Aron soltó a Cáligo y Noir.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-preguntó Noir, mientras se apoyaba en la rodilla izquierda. Cáligo tosía, pero él no podía apartar la mirada de los dos Ángeles que estaban en el techo, unos metros por encima de ellos.

-Las leyes del Universo-respondió Aron.

Cáligo y Noir se elevaron en sus alas y se apostaron en una terraza cercana.

-Atacar por la espalda es bastante sucio, risitos-Se burló Noir.

-Solicitaré una audiencia la próxima vez-Respondió Aron- Asumiendo que salgan vivos de aquí, claro está.

Cáligo frunció el ceño, molesta por el irrespeto de aquel alto rubio que no se inmutaba ante el despliegue de poder de su compañero y ella. Entonces desvió la vista hacia la jovencita a su lado, justo cuando se ajustaba unos guantes y sonreía emocionada.

-Acabemos con estos dos-dijo Hannabi.

Aron desplegó sus alas, elevando un remolino de viento a su alrededor y obligando a los poderes a elevarse en el aire, alertas a su ataque. Sin embargo el rubio no se movió de su sitio. Cáligo frunció el ceño, extrañada y notó demasiado tarde que Hannabi ya no estaba al lado de Aron cuando ambos poderes fueron impactados en todas direcciones y a una velocidad abrumadora. Noir escuchó a su compañera gritar de dolor pero le era imposible sacar la cabeza de entre los brazos, ya que los golpes eran demasiado fuertes y todo sucedía tan rápido que no había manera de predecir de donde vendría el impacto.

Luego Hannabi apareció por encima de sus cabezas, sonrió con picardía y se lanzó en picada hacia ellos, impactándolos al mismo tiempo con una fuerte patada que los envió de nuevo al suelo.

Hannabi aterrizó en el techo junto a Arón de nuevo y sonrió victoriosa, mientras los dos Poderes luchaban contra el dolor de las docenas de armas que los impactaron.

-Soy el Ángel de la batalla- anunció la pequeña, altiva, brillante y orgullosa- _La que nunca cae. _Esos son kunais y shurikens. ¿Listos para otra ronda?

Sin embargo, no sonrió por mucho cuando notó que dos poderes más iniciaron la persecución del grupo protector de la armadura de Pegaso. Ella hizo el intento de seguirlos, pero Aron la detuvo, tomándola del brazo. Ella se volteó hacia él pero su mirada la obligó a mirar hacia Cáligo y Noir, quienes se levantaban con dificultad pero elevando su cosmos.

-tsk-chistó-Queda en tus manos, guapo.

Mientras tanto, Fallen caminaba tranquilamente hacia Misha, quien era escudada por los dos senescales. Detrás de ella, el pegado relinchaba y golpeaba con fuerza el piso, mucho más furioso que antes. El moreno lo miró como si estuviese pensando como sazonarlo cuando comiera su carne. Luego dirigió su atención a la rubia que se erguía frente a él, firme y desafiante. Su belleza era perturbadora, cualquier hombre sobre la tierra se arrodillaría ante ella, pero no había una pizca de maldad en esa aura de poder silencioso la rodeaba. No era como su reina roja que exudaba oscuridad y fuerza. No lo hacía temblar como aquella mujer…aunque sus rostros fuesen exactamente iguales. Sonrió cuando imaginó el día que tuviese a la reina oscura frente a él, tal como en ese momento tenía a su gemela de luz.

Pronto, muy pronto.

-Bien, princesa. Tiempo sin vernos.

-Fallen. El escudo del Caos.

Fallen sonrió con orgullo. Amaba ese título, porque representaba quien él era: el escudo del caos, el guardián de su reina. Notó que ella intentaba mantener al Pegaso detrás aunque parecía furioso.

-No necesitas protegerlo, no te preocupes, me interesa más su representante de las estrellas. Me causa curiosidad, sin embargo ¿Por qué un animal mitológico se presentaría aquí, en carne y hueso?

-Dudo que los designios de la naturaleza hayan sido asunto tuyo alguna vez.

_-Touché-_coincidió Fallen, sonriendo y levantando las manos-Era una pregunta inocente nada más. Sin embargo, hay algo que me intriga más y eso si me concierne. Por tu honor estás obligada a responderme con la verdad.

-Por lo tanto no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-¿Qué hace nuestro Rey entre tus filas, peleando con los tuyos?

-Está aquí por su propia voluntad, ha sido su decisión.

-Eso jamás se ha visto antes. Él nos pertenece a nosotros.

-Él no le pertenece a nadie, no se te olvide eso.

-Sin embargo, algo o alguien lo retiene aquí o ya nos habría buscado. Tú, al ser un espíritu de la naturaleza buscaste Ángeles, tu instinto te llevó a eso. Tu campeón es el Santo que se mantuvo en pie, el último guerrero de la luz. El nuestro tendría que haber venido ya con los poderes oscuros, _sus poderes._

-Como te dije, fue su decisión. Tú lo vez todo en blanco y negro, un bando o el otro. Él no pertenece a ninguno y esa es su naturaleza.

-¿Pero hay alguien que lo mantiene aquí, no es verdad?

Misha guardó silencio pero sabía exactamente adonde quería llegar Fallen.

-Tu juramento de proteger a tus Ángeles anula el llamado de tu naturaleza a responder. Es por eso que callas. La única razón de que La Muerte esté aquí se debe a uno de tus Ángeles-Fallen sonrió- Y no es otro que tu campeón, tu Rey blanco. Vaya broma del destino ¿No lo crees? Los reyes de este juego de ajedrez, son todos hermanos, enfrentados.

-Él jamás lastimaría a su hermano-Afirmó Misha.

-A si como tú no pudiste asesinar a la tuya. Sin embargo ella lo reclamará. Él es su Rey negro después todo, su campeón y nuestro líder. No se te olvide eso.

Luego el moreno les dedicó una burlona reverencia y procedió a retirarse para buscar al susodicho, cuando notó que no lo sentía por ninguna parte. Misha se tensó al verlo detenerse y mirar en la distancia. Al voltearse hacia ella, vio su mirada cargada de furia y excitación.

-¿Dónde está? No está aquí.

De nuevo no se vio obligada a responder, no si la respuesta ponía en peligro a sus Ángeles, como era el caso. Sin embargo, Fallen olió el miedo en ella, la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Entonces entendió que no solo faltaba él, sino también su hermano; para que ella se sintiera de esa manera.

Misha confiaba en todos sus Ángeles, pero sabía que dirigirse solos a esta batalla, sin sus dos grandes líderes sería difícil. Los Senescales se encargarían de organizar a los miembros de cada distrito, de proteger a la población de Mithrandir, como era su deber. Los ocho Ángeles restantes tendrían que enfrentarse solos al loto negro que sí estaba completo.

-Interesante.

El poder Alpha desapareció y Misha soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones pero su miedo aumentó. ¿A quién podría enviar en contra de Fallen? Después de Hyoga y Shun, Ariel, Gabriel y Esmeralda eran los siguientes en el orden y ellos estaban encargados de llevar la armadura de Pegaso a resguardo.

_-Apresúrense, chicos._

Y Gabriel maldijo la distancia entre un sitio y el otro. Aquello les estaba llevando una vida y ahora con dos poderes detrás de ellos, incendiando todo a su paso, no se les estaba haciendo la tarea más fácil.

Eran Ignea y Wolken, el fuego fatuo y el nigromante. Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de su objetivo, corazón del peliplata dio un vuelco y empezó a palpitar con tanta fuera que le provocó mareos. Se detuvo inmediatamente, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que ocurría.

Alguien clamaba por su atención. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

En aquella dimensión oscura, Selene se enfrentaba a su peor pesadilla: perder su vida humana. Desde que aquellas horribles manos la hundieran en la tierra cayó en un extraño camino rodeado de bosque a ambos lados. Si caminaba hacia el sur el bosque se cerraba frente a ella. Estaba claro que tenía que ir al norte.

Así lo hizo y se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando, al final el camino parecía subir una colina y una luz se proyectaba del otro lado. Sin embargo el foco de luz se cortó cuando la figura de un perro apareció en lo más alto de la colina y la miró directamente con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Era un animal enorme y hermoso, alto como un buey, con un denso pelaje negro y brillante. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, Selene reculó y tropezó hasta caer de bruces en el camino. Pronto su mente le entregó la información que necesitaba.

_-Es solo una de las muchas representaciones de la muerte. Leyendas en todo el mundo hablan de la muerte tomando distintas formas físicas: un gato, un cuervo, los lobos, un hombre hermoso, el ser encapuchado… Y esta: un perro negro que aparece a un lado del camino a los viajeros para aterrorizar o salvar. ¿Qué será para mí?_

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber la respuesta. El perro repentinamente levantó la cabeza al cielo y aulló con tanta fuerza que la paralizó de terror. Algo la llevó a elevar la mirada al cielo de la misma manera; por alguna razón aquel aullido no era de furia, sino un lamento. Cuando Selene miró hacia el cielo se encontró con la luna llena brillando en toda su extensión.

_-Un lamento hacia la luna. Va a matarme._

Entendió que ese era el momento de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder su vida, su existencia en la tierra que era lo que más amaba: estar en la tierra, sentir como una humana, la calidez y el cariño de sus amigos; el amor de su hermano, aunque estuviesen separados y su paradero fuera desconocido para ella. Pero La Muerte sabía. Él le confesó saber dónde estaba su hermano justo antes de enviarla contra una de sus muchas facetas: el perro negro del infierno.

Entonces la luz de la luna le mostró una lluvia de cuchillas negras que cayeron directo hacia ella y que esquivó solo por poco, al brincar hacia atrás en el último segundo. Dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó sobre la rodilla derecha, lastimándosela en el proceso. Aun adolorida no pudo detenerse y debió esquivar unos tres ataques más que ampliaron la distancia entre ellos. Entonces ella llevó los dedos a su hombro y elevó su cosmos.

-_Soy la hija de la luna. Su bendición sea marcada en mi piel. ¡__Des fils argentés*!_

Los hilos de plata siguieron sus dedos y rápidamente la rodearon y el círculo se expandió cortando las cuchillas que la atacaban. El perro no movió un musculo, solo la miraba fijamente. El cosmos de plata de Selene creció hasta cubrir una gran extensión de bosque y se detuvo a solo centímetros de su adversario. Luego un círculo se elevó al cielo, seguido de un estallido de luz que formó una estrella de cinco puntas que se proyectó en la tierra alrededor de Selene.

-Curioso que use esta técnica contigo.

Aunque tuviese esa forma animal, ella sabía que conservaba su conciencia. Aun así no esperaba respuesta de su parte.

-Shun me la enseñó. Es una variante de la defensa rodante de su cadena.

El perro negro elevó la vista al cielo de nuevo y notó como los cientos de cuchillas eran rechazadas por la estrella que guardaba a Selene. Entonces vio los hilos de plata enredarse a su alrededor. Ella los manipuló para que se cerraran sobre él, pero el perro desapareció de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Tsk…es rápido.

Luego volvió a aparecer frente a ella pero ninguno realizó el siguiente movimiento. Selene se sintió estudiada por el animal y muy a su pesar, sintió miedo. El miedo a morir, pero también al solo hecho de levantarse en contra del Rey de todos los poderes relacionados con él y con su mera existencia en el universo. Si bien era cierto que los poderes de Selene eran una extensión del enorme poder de La Luna, era ella misma quien se inclinaba ante La Muerte, ofreciéndose como una humilde servidora, un heraldo. Una sierva, peleando contra su líder, estaba en contra de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, era la única razón por la que Selene estaba en esa situación: porque el Ángel Negro así lo quería. Y por sus últimas palabras estuvo claro para ella que si quería saber de su hermano, tendría que salir de ahí.

_-A como dé lugar_-pensó.

Hizo estallar su cosmos y atacó con los hilos de plata, pero las cuchillas negras imitaron la defensa de la pelitplata y se clavaron los hilos en el suelo, inmovilizándolos o cortándolos.

El perro atacaba y su estrella la protegía, pero si ella atacaba las cuchillas lo protegían a él.

_-Maldición. Estamos en un punto muerto._

_-No te queda mucho tiempo, niña de plata._

La voz oscura de La Muerte resonó dentro de su cabeza y la culpa la abordó.

Selene no sabía qué edad tenia realmente, si eso siquiera importaba. Había sido parte de La Luna, aquella fuerza que llamaba madre, desde que podía recordar. Quizá lo fuera desde el primer momento en que la luna se alzó en el cielo como reina de la noche y todo lo que su luz tocaba. Quizá desde hacía eones de tiempo.

En sus recuerdos solo estaba la presencia de la luna, pero había otra ahí. Una muchísimo más poderosa que la de su madre, netamente masculina, quizá también más antigua. Y era él: el Ángel Negro. Cada vez que sus conciencias se tocaban, ella sentía el suave plumaje de sus alas, acunándola o el relajante ronroneo de un gato, cuando se presentaba en su aspecto felino. Él era único que la llamaba niña de plata.

Ella no sabía si realmente era la hija de la luna, bien podría ser solo una faceta más de esta, la luna misma en una forma humana, pero poco le importaba; se sentía como una hija y eso era todo. Y si era posible, ella veía a La Muerte como un Ángel guardián, un protector. Un padre.

Atacarlo directamente era mucho más difícil de lo que Selene había pensado.

Entonces su atacante presionó con mucha más fuerza.

_-Sigues dudando._

La cuchillas volvieron a caer como la lluvia, pero Selene notó rápidamente como el ataque se hizo mucho más intenso, tanto que cubrió la luz de la luna y el cielo de tiñó del negro más denso posible. Siguieron impactando con tanta fuerza que su estrella empezó a resquebrajarse hasta que estalló en pedazos y Selene quedó expuesta a las cuchillas que la golpearon de lleno, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Un grito que llegó directo al corazón de su hermano, obligándolo a detenerse.

En Mithrandir, ígnea se detuvo cuando vio que su compañero se paralizaba, pálido y con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Se están escapando!-gritó.

-Ella está aquí-susurró Volken.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Ignea volteó de nuevo, el grupo se alejaba y ella no supo si quedarse con el peliplata o abandonarlo ahí.

-Fallen nos matará si perdemos la armadura de vista. ¡Muévete!

-Ve tú.

Y antes de que ella pudiese evitarlo, Volken se desvió y voló en sentido contrario. Directo hacia la sala de invocación.

-¡Maldición!-gruñó Ignea.

El grupo de Gabriel notó que ya no los seguían.

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_preguntó el moreno.

_-El nigromante, algo pasa con él. Creo que la chica no dejará de seguirnos-_le respondió Ikki.

_-tsk…me encargaré de ella._

_-¿Fuego contra fuego? –_Ikki sonrió con malicia_-Suena divertido._

_-No- _dijo Gabriel_- te quedarás con Esmeralda. _

_-Y por alguna razón crees que yo acato órdenes. Que tierno._

Entonces el grupo se detuvo. Gabriel miró en la dirección en la que Ignea venia, los alcanzaría pronto.

Las chicas no lo notaron, pero él miraba al sujeto frente a él que le daba la espalda.

-_Nosotros protegeremos la armadura._

Gabriel miró en dirección a Esmeralda, pero ella notó que él se fijaba en algún punto detrás de ella. Ella en cambio no vio nada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gabriel? No podemos detenernos, ya casi llegamos.

_-Ella tiene razón._

_-¿Ustedes son los hermanos de Hyoga y Shun?_

El pelinegro sonrió y asintió.

_-Sé lo que quieres hacer. Confía en nosotros. Ikki se quedará contigo._

Como él supuso, Ignea los divisó, aunque él se elevó a muchos metros de altura para distraerla. Ella encendió su cosmos verde esmeralda y alzó la mano, con la palma abierta hacia aquel punto en la distancia.

-_will o' the wisp**-_susurró Ignea.

De su mano salieron cinco pequeñas esferas de fuego color verde que volaron hacia ellos. Mientras tanto Gabriel elevó su cosmos.

_-Purifica lo que tocas, Agni._

Las alas del Ángel se extendieron en toda su envergadura. Eran de un color rojo carmesí y al abrirse, salieron pequeñas llamitas de sus plumas y lanzaron destellos de color naranja y amarillo. Ikki seguía dándole la espalda, pero se giró levemente hacia Gabriel mientras este desplegaba su poder. Sonrió de medio lado y enfocó a Ignea de nuevo.

_-Parece que no eres tan débil después de todo._

-Tsk…no me jodas, gasparín-respondió el español.

Las esferas de fuego verde de Ignea volaron directo hacia ellos y al estrellarse una enorme explosión nubló la vista de la chica, quien tuvo que cubrirse para evitar el resplandor. Sin embargo cuando los enfocó de nuevo, había una especie de pared invisible frente a Gabriel y la explosión no lo alcanzó. Ignea no vio a Ikki escudando al moreno.

-¿Qué demonios...?

_-Imposible_-pensó Gabriel_-¿Cómo puede estar muerto y parar esos ataques con la mano desnuda? _

Ikki chasqueó la lengua.

_-No sabes quién soy, chico_-respondió-_Y si vuelves a llamarme gasparín te patearé el culo hasta el inframundo._

Gabriel sintió un escalofrío.

_-Este sujeto… ¡es peor que Shun!_

Justo en ese momento, cuando Ignea se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca. Al girarse se paralizó de terror.

-¿Dónde está tu compañero?

-N-no lo sé. Voló en… aquella dirección.

-Ve con él. No eres rival para estos dos.

Ignea volteó hacia Gabriel y frunció el ceño, confundida, cuando solo vio a un rival frente a ella. Aun así se elevó y voló lejos de aquel lugar, en busca de Volken.

_-Tsk…esto acaba de ponerse interesante_-dijo Ikki

-¿Quién carajo son esos dos?-preguntó Gabriel.

-¿Y bien? ¿No te presentarás, guapo?

-Soy Gabriel, el Ángel del fuego.

-Yo soy Karin, el poder beta y él es nuestro líder, Fallen, el poder Alpha.

Gabriel enmudeció. Estaba justo frente a los dos más poderosos del Loto negro.

-Tiene que ser una broma-susurró.

-Puedo sentirte-dijo Fallen.

_-¿Qué dice?_

Fallen sonrió con locura y excitación. Gabriel notó que no lo miraba a él.

_-¡Mierda ¿Puede ver a Ikki?! No…dijo que podía sentirlo…_

Ikki frunció el ceño.

-Tal parece que estas fuertemente protegido por el Shinigami-dijo Fallen-Sin embargo yo puedo sentir tu presencia. Tu poder es imposible de ocultar.

-Bastardo, estas jodido de la cabeza-gruñó Gabriel.

-Pensé que el poder de Shun y su furia eran los únicos que podían excitarme tanto como para querer pelear con él, pero estaba equivocado. ¡Tú!-exclamó Fallen-¡Eres exquisito!

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Fallen?-preguntó Karin.

_-Ella no puede sentir mi presencia. La diferencia de poder entre ellos es notable entonces_-dijo Ikki

-¡Quiero pelear contigo, Ave Fénix!

Fallen, hizo estallar su cosmos en un grito de guerra y una onda de energía emergió de él y cubrió todo Mithrandir, atacando las mentes de todo ser vivo que tocó. Por todas partes empezaron a escucharse gritos de terror y dolor. Solo los más fuertes resistieron, pero el resto de la población cayó en la locura del poder Alpha.

El Pegaso detrás de Misha se encabritó y, alzándose en sus patas traseras, golpeó el aire mismo con las alas.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!-preguntó Nelkhael.

-La locura, expandiéndose por todo Mithrandir-respondió Misha-Tenemos que hacer algo o empezarán a matarse entre ellos.

Entonces el Pegaso golpeó suavemente la espalda de la rubia y cuando ella volteó lo vio echándose.

-Ustedes dos, reúnanse con el resto de los Senescales en la sala de invocación. Necesitaré todo su apoyo.

-¡No vamos a dejarte sola!

¡No estaré sola, pero la humanidad es nuestra prioridad!

La rubia montó al Pegaso y este se levantó y corrió hasta alzar el vuelo. Antes de que Nelkhael y Elemiah pudiesen hacer algo, ya ambos se elevaban en el aire a una velocidad abrumadora.

Desde el aire Misha pudo ver los focos de batalla. El fuego, la peste y otros poderes consumían parte de los edificios. Afortunadamente la batalla estaba centrada en la ciudad imperial, por lo que los distritos restantes no estaban sufriendo tanto daño.

-Necesito ir al pico más alto de Mithrandir. ¡Rápido!

_-Maldición-_gruñó Ikki_-Este tipo es la locura en carne y hueso._

_-¿Si puede sentirte…?-_preguntó Gabriel.

_-Si_- respondió Ikki_-si puede sentirme, en mi estado actual, es tan peligroso para mí como el nigromante._

-¡Tienes que irte!

_-Tsk…El fénix no huye de una batalla, chico._

-¡Maldita sea, eres tan jodidamente terco como tu hermano!

Ikki rió, Gabriel se colocó a su lado.

_-Como sea. Tú te puedes ir si quieres_-respondió Ikki.

-Ni hablar. Antes de convertirme en un Ángel era un caballero templario que se moría del aburrimiento.

_-No sabía que esa orden seguía activa en estos tiempos._

-Nosotros defendimos el norte de Europa durante la guerra de los pilares, Fénix. ¿No sabes que los templarios nunca huimos de una batalla?

Ikki sonrió.

_-No puedo pelear por mucho tiempo, no justo ahora. Pero te ayudaré. Solo tienes que aceptarme_.

Gabriel asintió. Entonces encendió su cosmos de tal manera que una enorme ola de fuego comenzó a elevarse detrás de él. Ikki hizo lo mismo y de pronto desapareció. Gabriel frunció el ceño, confundido, cuando notó el abrumador poder que se unía con el suyo.

_-Dios santo…tanto poder. Siento como si no pudiese contenerlo… ¡Esto es ridículo!_

A su lado, del fuego de sus cosmos surgió la forma de un ave de fuego, ahora visible a todo el que mirara en esa dirección. Fallen sonrió aún más. Debía medir al menos dos metros de altura y el doble de envergadura.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-susurró Karin, paralizada.

-Esa es su verdadera forma-dijo Fallen-El poderoso y mitológico, Fénix, hecho hombre. Solo nos está mostrando su rostro real.

El fénix elevó la cabeza al cielo y gritó como declarando la guerra a Fallen, liberándose desde de tanto tiempo de sueño; desperezándose.

Gabriel sonrió, mientras guardaba sus pistolas gemelas y se quitaba de los botones de su camisa, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto. Un tatuaje se formó en el centro y se expandió por debajo de la ropa.

-A este imbécil hay que darle con todo.

Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el centro del tatuaje y de ahí empezó a salir una empuñadora en forma de cruz, para darle pase a una hoja recta de doble filo. Una espada templaria.

-Esta es Vulcano y quemará todo lo que toque.

Aun cuando estaban suspendidos en el aire, Gabriel apoyó la rodilla y la punta de la espada, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Fallen extendió el brazo y una lanza se manifestó a su lado. Cerró la mano sobre esta y voló hacia ellos.

_-…Y que el cielo sea testigo de mi victoria o mi caída. Mi vida, por el honor-_rezó el templario.

El poder Alpha lanzó su arma directo al corazón del Ángel rojo. Ambos duos se lanzaron contra el otro. Las alas de Gabriel se plegaron hacia atrás, mientras él pasaba la palma por la hoja para cubrirla de fuego. Luego, con un poderoso movimiento golpeó la lanza que iba directo hacia él, pero el arma no se detuvo, saltaron chispas cuando las dos hojas se encontraron. Entonces, Gabriel giró para esquivar la lanza que pasó justo detrás de su espalda y siguió su camino, mientras él y el Fénix avanzaron hacia adelante.

Abajo, a muchos metros de distancia, Hannabi alzó la vista para ver la explosión de fuego en el cielo cuando el Ángel rojo y el Fénix chocaron contra los poderes Alpha y Beta.

-Vaya, hay una lucha interesante ahí arriba-dijo la pequeña-Afortunadamente las chicas ya deben haber llegado a la sala donde están las armaduras.

Esmeralda y Ariel estaban a solo escasos metros cuando se toparon con Vlad y Sansa, los poderes Gamma y Delta. Los vieron y un callejón y no pudieron evitarlos. Sansa, quien era de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, parecía aburrida y estaba sentada sobre un montón de cadáveres mientras que el pelinegro a su lado se alimentaba de mujeres jóvenes al morderlas en el cuello. Cuando él las vio frunció el ceño.

-¿No debían estar muertas ustedes, y esa armadura en nuestras manos ya?

Esmeralda se puso en guardia, pero deseó que Gabriel estuviese ahí.

-Tal parece que han fallado-respondió Sansa-y ahora vinieron justo hacia nosotros.

Pero antes de que cualquier pelea empezara, los dos poderes levantaron la vista al cielo al sentir dos fuentes de poder inmensas.

-¿Qué mierda…?

Esmeralda y Ariel tampoco podían creer lo que vieron: Lo que parecía ser el espíritu de un dragón y un caballo alado cayeron directamente sobre ellos, creando una explosión que los apartó de las dos chicas, dejándoles el camino libre.

_-¿Será posible que sean…?-_se preguntó Esmeralda.

-¡¿Qué diablos eras eso?!

-No importa, Ariel ¡Corre!

La rubia tomó a Ariel de la mano y con la armadura a cuestas corrió los pocos metros que quedaban. Los miembros del distrito uno, encargados de proteger las puertas, las abrieron inmediatamente y se apartaron. En cuanto estuvieron al frente, Ariel sintió como si una fuerza la empujara hacia atrás y Esmeralda sintió que era succionada dentro de la sala y la puerta se cerró sola, dejándola dentro, a salvo y junto a las cinco armaduras divinas de los Santos de bronce.

Ella prácticamente cayó de bruces, sin aliento y sudando a mares.

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Se quitó la armadura de encima y la colocó en el centro, entre Andrómeda y el Dragón. Cuando vio a esta última, le fue imposible no hacer la conexión.

-Un Dragón y un Pegaso acaban de protegernos. ¿Fueron ustedes, no es verdad?

Entonces se dio la vuelta y notó que Ariel no estaba con ella. Corrió hacia la puerta, trató de forzar la cerradura pero estaba increíblemente dura, imposible de mover. No sabía que estaba siendo protegida por dos poderosos guerreros; lo único seguro para ella es que no había manera de salir de aquel lugar y sospechó que no lo haría hasta que la batalla terminara.

Mientras tanto, en aquella dimensión oscura, Shun seguía a merced del Shinigami, quien se mantenía sentado en aquel pilar destruido y aun así, daba la impresión de que dominaba todo lo que había a la vista.

Shun, sin embargo, empezaba a toser sangre y a respirar con dificultad. Las cuchillas atravesaban su carne y las cadenas lanzaban descargas de electricidad si intentaba moverse o pelear.

_-Estas lleno de furia, dolor y resentimiento. ¿Cómo drenas eso? Primero torturaste a esos hombres, aun después de que te dijeron todo lo que sabían. ¿Por qué los torturaste? Lo disfrutaste._

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?

_-Me gusta escucharte. Compláceme. Oh, espera; tienes…o tenías otra manera. _

Shun levantó la mirada solo un segundo antes de que otra cuchilla volara hacia él y rozara peligrosamente su cuello.

_-¿Sabes? La muerte es uno de los pensamientos más aterradores que existen para la humanidad. Pero les resulta también increíblemente erótico y excitante. ¿Qué tanto se excitaba la preciosa pelirroja contigo?_

El Shinigami sonrió con malicia, viéndose, si era posible, mucho más peligroso de lo que Shun quería admitir. En un pestañeo apareció justo frente al peliverde y cerró la mano alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a levantar la cara y dejándolo expuesto. Shun se estremeció cuando el Shinigami aspiró su aroma.

_-Los Ángeles incrementan los sentidos de sus usuarios, pero tú estás tan estrechamente ligado al Ángel negro que eres más sensible que el resto. Te excitas con mucha más facilidad ¿No es así? Y despiertas las más bajas pasiones en cualquier ser humano que no tenga la capacidad de resistirse a tu mirada. El poder de La Muerte te hizo incluso físicamente más atractivo de lo que ya eres._

Entonces lo soltó y caminó a su alrededor para, estando detrás de Shun, mirar directamente hacia donde Hyoga estaba.

_-Tienes suerte de que a Solange le gustara el sexo rudo. Estas tan bien…dotado-_El Shinigami soltó una risita_-que hubieses podido lastimarla seriamente. Pobrecilla._

-Esto tiene que ser jodida broma-gruñó Shun.

_-Ahora, Zoe se ve más inocente. ¿Vas a tirártela como hacías con Solange, en cada rincón disponible y en cada posición que se les ocurriera?_

-Eso no es tu problema.

_-¿Pero lo has pensando, no es así?_

-Y a ti te encanta eso.

_-Oye-_El Shinigami se colocó frente a él de nuevo, tomando su rostro con una mano_-Ya te dije que yo soy tú. Todas tus emociones representadas en una forma física y poderosa. Eso incluye tu fascinante vida sexual. No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido y estés soñando con tu inocente y virgen compañera todas las noches. _

-Vete a la mierda.

El Shinigami sonrió.

_-Aun no entiendes. _

Entonces Shun gimió cuando una fuerte ola de excitación despertó cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_-Yo soy tú. Para esta pelea adopté una forma física separada de la tuya. Me gusta sentir tu sangre en mis manos, pero eso no viene al caso. Soy yo quien posee todas tus emociones. La tortura sexual sigue siendo un tipo de tortura, ya sabes. _

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a torturarme con una incómoda erección?

A pesar de las heridas y las descargas eléctricas, Shun se echó a reír como si le hubiesen contado una muy buena broma.

-Vamos. Sé que soy mejor que eso.

_-Si lo eres, no te preocupes no es mi estilo-_respondió El Shinigami, sonriendo_-Aunque podría violarte. Tu deseo es el mío de cualquier manera. _

-No te atrevas-siseó Hyoga, al Ángel Negro en el trono-No te atrevas a tocarlo de esa manera.

_-Lo que ese ser hace está fuera de mi control. Te recuerdo que es el lado oscuro de Shun._

-Shun jamás haría eso.

Dentro de aquella barrera El Shinigami seguía mofándose de su víctima.

_- Ah, ya no parece tan gracioso ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, a ti no te van los hombres, por lo tanto a mí tampoco. Aunque esa relación que tienes con Hyoga raya en lo homo erótico, debo decir. Eso de que es el único que te puede abrazar ¿Es en serio?_

El Shinigami caminó hasta sentarse de nuevo en el pilar. Shun perdió el habla cuando este levantó las palmas sobre sus muslos y una bruma negra dio paso a Zoe apareciendo inconsciente y acunada entre sus brazos. Hyoga la buscó pero la pelinegra, evidentemente no estaba donde él la había dejado.

-No la toques.

El Shinigami sonrió y se relamió, ambos conscientes del deseo que los embargaba.

_-Sabes perfectamente lo carnal que puedes llegar a ser. De lo que yo puedo llegar a ser. A mí no me detienen las barreras de la moral, eso fue lo que salvó a Solange de no sentirse violada por ti. Tú fuiste dulce cuando ella te lo pedía. Te preocupabas por su placer, más que el tuyo propio. A mí no me pasa eso, Shun. Zoe es virgen, será la experiencia más terrible y físicamente dolorosa que haya tenido jamás._

-Basta…

_-¿Vas a pelear conmigo?_

Shun luchó contra las cadenas pero las descargas lo dejaban exhausto y seguía sin sentir absolutamente nada más que el erótico calor que el Shinigami despertó. Entonces éste abrió la chaqueta de la pelinegra y rozó el nacimiento de sus pechos con los dedos.

_-Tan suave…_

-¡No la toques! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?!

_-Dime por qué los torturaste. En voz alta, quiero escucharte._

El tono del Shinigami rebosaba de perversión y excitación. Shun fijó la mirada en él por algunos segundos. Le era imposible no reconocer que a quien veía frente a él no era más que un conjunto de sus más oscuros pensamientos y emociones. Era la fuente real de su poder, lo que escondía en lo más profundo de su corazón y solo había una persona en el mundo que había visto tan adentro.

-El Loto fue el responsable de la guerra de los pilares. Ellos la iniciaron.

_-Y lo perdiste todo. Tus razones para seguir a Athena._

Shun se retorció de dolor y las cadenas lo sacudieron de nuevo.

_-La viste siendo reclamada por el Olimpo, abandonando el barco y dejándolos solos en el campo de batalla, sin su protección. _

Hyoga apretó los puños, frustrado. Él nunca vio a Athena dejar el cuerpo de Saori Kido y abandonar el campo de batalla, pero no podía evitar sentir lo mismo que Shun.

_-Traicionado-_dijo el Shinigami-_Te sentiste traicionado. Athena, la Diosa de la sabiduría, la justicia, la estrategia en batalla. Aquella que supuestamente era tan imbatible que ningún otro Dios podía derrotarla. Ahí estaban ustedes arriesgando hasta la última gota de vida y ella se larga como la perra estratega que es._

-Pues lo resumes bien-respondió Shun, con su característico toque sarcástico.

_-La culpas a ella tanto como al Loto por la caída de…aquellos tres. _

Ambos, Hyoga y Shun sintieron como si su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. El mundo dejó de girar y el aire se volvió pesado, denso.

-_No_-rogó Hyoga, internamente-_No vayas ahí. Eso no._

Para alivio de Shun, Zoe despareció de los brazos del Shinigami, pero tuvo el terrible presentimiento que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mucho peor y él solo podía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por resistir el golpe.

_-Ese es tu recuerdo más doloroso, Shun. Y es el que usaré para matarte._

*_ Des fils argentés. Hilo de plata en francés._

**will o' the wisp: "will o' the wisp" (nombre común en Europa) son espíritus malignos de muertos u otros seres sobrenaturales que intentan desviar a los viajeros de su camino, alejándose cada vez que alguien trata de acercarse. A veces se cree que son espíritus de niños sin bautizar o nacidos muertos, que revolotean entre el cielo y el infierno. (Copiado vilmente de Wikipedia)


	33. Crónica 30

_**Notas al final del capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Saint Seiya que se utilizan en esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada_

_**Crónica 30. La Piedra Blanca Vs El Loto Negro. Parte II.**_

En Mithrandir, estando en el aire, Karin gritó de dolor al sentir las poderosas garras del Fénix que se cerraron sobre su garganta, quemándola y separándola de Fallen, quien chocó con Gabriel y detuvo el ataque de su espada con las manos desnudas mientras reía como un desquiciado.

-¡Lindo pero tú no me interesas, templario!

-Tendré que convencerte-siseó Gabriel.

Elevó su cosmos un poco más y con una mano sostuvo su espada, mientras que con la otra manifestó un puñal que enterró en el abdomen del poder Alpha, haciéndolo gritar y reír. Sin embargo perdió pronto la expresión de su mirada y Gabriel sonrió de medio lado al ver a Fallen sufrir de dolor. El fuego del Ángel se extendió dentro del cuerpo del poder Alpha, golpeando sus órganos internos.

Mientras tanto Karin y el Fénix caían en picada. Ella no podía quitárselo de encima, hasta que la soltó y la estrelló contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que sintió que todos sus huesos quebrarse.

_-Imposible… ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso?-_pensó.

El Fénix se elevó de nuevo y voló en círculos dejando una estela de fuego detrás de él y creando una enorme esfera en llamas de unos 30metros de diámetro, que envolvió a Fallen y a Gabriel, separándolos del resto.

En el pico más alto de Mithrandir, Misha elevaba su energía.

-Gracias, Fénix. Eso me ayudará a sanarlos a todos más rápidamente de la locura.

El frio era insoportable, pero el Pegaso se mantenía cerca de ella. Su cosmos se elevó hasta cubrir toda la extensión de Mithrandir. En la sala de invocación los trece senescales se unieron al cosmos de la princesa, ayudándolo a extenderse y generando una sensación de calma y seguridad en la población, comenzaron a contrarrestar los efectos de la locura.

Sin embargo en la sala de invocación los que aún seguían ahí tenían sus propios problemas.

-Estás loco si crees que te dejaré pasar-gruñó Adrián.

-No tengo asuntos contigo, Ángel-respondió Volken-No me hagas patearte el culo.

-Entonces devuélvete por donde viniste.

-Espera, hermano-intervino Alain-hay algo extraño en él.

-¿Aparte de esos horribles ojos rojos que tiene? Ya lo creo.

-No. Es otra cosa.

Alain se detuvo al lado de su hermano y miró en dirección a Volken sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué estas mirando, imbécil? ¿Ves algo que te guste?-preguntó el peliplata.

-Eso sería difícil, considerando que soy ciego-respondió Alain.

Volken se echó a reír.

-Oops.

Adrián apretó los puños y elevó su cosmoenergia, pero Alain lo detuvo.

-Este sujeto no piensa atacarnos. Su energía…es igual a la de Sel'.

Volken frunció el ceño.

-Quiero verla.

-¿Notaste que los senescales en este momento están anulando ese ataque de tu líder?-preguntó Alain.

-Él no es mi líder, así que me importa una mierda. Quiero ver a Selene.

-¿Cómo sabe de Selene?-preguntó Solange.

-Tengo una sospecha-respondió Alain-Déjenlo pasar.

-¿Te volviste loco, Alain? –susurró Adrián-Hyoga y Shun están ahí. Si se da cuenta de que están fuera de combate…

-Lo sé, Adrián, pero confía en mí. A este hombre no le importa la batalla.

A regañadientes, Adrian y Solange se apartaron y Volken vio la barrera de energía que separaba a cuatro personas que en ese momento estaban inconscientes. Estaban vivos, él lo sintió, pero sus almas no estaban ahí precisamente. Entonces la vio a ella, con su largo cabello de plata desparramado en el suelo, y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de un chico de cabellos esmeralda. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho, mientras él se arrodillaba frente al círculo de invocación, tan cerca como la barrera se lo permitió.

-¿Sientes eso, Adrián?-preguntó Alain.

-Si ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Este sujeto… ¿Su cabello es plateado?

-Sí. Su piel es un poco más oscura que la Selene y sus ojos son de un color rojo como la sangre pero, en esencia, su cosmoenergia es…igual a la de ella.

_-La otra cara de la luna_-intervino una voz.

El Ángel negro se materializó detrás de Volken y éste levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué carajo? ¿No estabas en otra dimensión?

El Ángel miró a Adrián y frunció ligeramente el ceño, en un gesto muy humano.

_-Soy La Muerte_-respondió éste, ante la obviedad de la afirmación. Adrián enarcó una ceja.

-¿Regresarán los demás entonces?

_-Todavía no._

-¿Qué…que está pasando?-preguntó Volken-Tú…

El peliplata se levantó y miró a los ojos al Ángel.

_-Aun no es el momento. Tu presencia aquí la ayudará en la batalla que está enfrentando, sin embargo tendrás que irte pronto; tu compañera está cerca._

-Es mi hermana. ¡Debo estar a su lado, a _tú_ lado!

_-Lo sé. Tienes mi palabra de que la verás de nuevo, pero deberás volver con ellos. _

-¿Por qué? Tu eres la causa de que odie a Fallen ¿No es así? Soy el único que no reconoce su liderazgo.

_-Sí, yo tengo que ver con eso, aunque pronto eso cambiará. Preferiría que no te causara problemas pero no hay otra manera. Sé que eres fuerte. _

-¿Es eso una disculpa?-preguntó Volken, cruzándose de brazos.

El Ángel negro lo miró con una inocente y sincera confusión reflejada en los rasgos de su hermoso rostro.

_-Solo reconocía las dificultades por las que has pasado._

Entonces no era una disculpa.

Volken chasqueó la lengua y restó importancia al asunto. Recién encontraba a su hermana y eso era lo único importante.

-¿Cómo puede ser el hermano de Selene?-preguntó Adrián.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía uno-coincidió Solange.

_-Es su gemelo. Su poder viene de la luna negra, la luna de la necromancia y los poderes de la noche. El por qué está con el loto negro no es importante por ahora._

Volken se arrodilló de nuevo, lo más cerca que pudo de Selene y por primera vez en años, sonrió con ternura.

_-No queda mucho tiempo_-dijo el Ángel.

Colocó la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Volken y este bajó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente al momento. Su cuerpo cayó a un lado y solo Solange lo atrapó antes de que su cabeza golpeara el piso. Lo acomodó cerca de Selene y se levantó mirando al Ángel negro. Aquel ser se parecía tanto a Shun físicamente; pero no era él, había algo profundamente antiguo en su mirada, se veía tranquilo y orgulloso. Nada que ver con la furia, la pasión y la fuerza que veía en los ojos de Shun cuándo peleaba.

Selene estaba demasiado adolorida para levantarse, pero sintió aquella energía, fuerte, antigua como la suya, ambas complementándose. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su hermano. Recordó la última vez que lo vio cuando eran tan pequeños que no sabían ni donde estaban parados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Volken!-gritó, abrazándolo

Él no se atrevió a rodearla, estaba llena de cuchillas, muy finas como agujas largas y negras.

_-Él está cerca de ti. Pero solo te quedan escasos minutos aquí._

Ambos escucharon la voz oscura y doble del Ángel, viniendo del perro negro frente a ellos.

_-El próximo golpe será el definitivo_.

Selene volvió la mirada hacia su hermano. Algo en su corazón le dijo que cuando despertara, él ya no estaría ahí y sintió deseos de quedarse ahí para siempre.

-Te extraño-susurró ella.

-Y yo a ti.

Entonces él se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero hay una razón por la que estoy aquí. Él no deja nada al azar. Tú y yo juntos, somos mucho más fuertes.

Selene sintió las cuchillas desaparecer por completo, solo el dolor persistió. Sin embargo ahora, al saber que Volken estaba bien y con la promesa de La Muerte de reunirla con él en un futuro cercano, su determinación aumentó y con ella su poder.

Ambos encendieron su cosmoenergia color plata, fuerte y brillante. Ambos, uno al lado del otro, realizaron exactamente el mismo movimiento, como si estuviesen sincronizados. Su rival desplegó todo su poder, el viento se revolvió furioso entre los tres, las copas de los árboles se mecieron con fuerza y ambos hermanos extendieron sus alas, del mismo color que su cosmoenergia. De sus dedos se fue formando un largo arco que pronto tomó una forma sólida.

Dos arcos plateados, con incrustaciones de piedra en el centro.

Ambos elevaron el arma hasta apuntar a su contrincante, extendieron el brazo y la flecha se formó. Sus cosmos brillaron con furia; el perro negro rugió con la misma fuerza y sintieron como la onda de energía los empujara hacia atrás, pero no se amilanaron.

_-__ Bendíceme, Une fille sainte de la lune*-_invocaron Volken y Selene, al unísono_._

La luna brilló con intensidad, como respondiendo al llamado. Sus cosmoenergias resonaron juntas.

-Te veré de nuevo, hermano- susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Volken sonrió de medio lado y ambos soltaron las flechas al mismo tiempo, que volaron veloces directo hacia su objetivo. Un estallido de luz los obligó a cubrirse y Selene supo que su pelea había terminado.

Al segundo siguiente, Volken despertó en la sala de invocación. Los Ángeles lo observaban sorprendidos como sus alas, que eran iguales a las de Selene se desplegaban y su cosmos resonaba con el de su hermana que seguía inconsciente.

-No hay enemigos en esta sala-dijo Alain, sonriendo levemente-Presiento que te veremos pronto, nigromante.

Antes de que el peliplata pudiese responder sintió que una fuerza lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma.

El Ángel negro lo lanzó fuera del lugar, por medio del hoyo y Volken se estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Justo en ese momento Ignea llegaba a su lado, y cuando se preparó para defenderlo vio que su contrincante no era otro que aquel que viera en las pantallas de la sede del loto negro, aquel sujeto que la llenaba de un pánico animal. Él caminó hacia ellos, suspendido en el aire y fijó la mirada en ella hasta que la obligó a desactivar su cosmosenergia. Detrás de él había tres Ángeles más y quienes ella supuso eran los senescales de Mithrandir.

-Lárgate de aquí sino quieres ser la primera en morir-le espetó Adrián.

Ignea tomó a Volken, quien sangraba profusamente por el golpe contra la pared y se transportó hacia Sigma, que esperaba en el mismo sitio donde el Loto aterrizó sobre Mithrandir, visiblemente aburrido.

El Ángel elevó la mirada hacia la enorme esfera de fuego en el cielo.

_-Ikki, siempre haciendo lo que se te antoja._

El Fénix lo escuchó perfectamente y sonrió.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Adrián, mirando al cielo.

_-El Ángel rojo se está enfrentando al líder del Loto. Está recibiendo ayuda, pero no por mucho tiempo_ -respondió El Ángel negro-_Harían bien en unirse._

Entonces aquel ser caminó de regreso a la sala de invocación, pasando entre ellos con esa tranquilidad pasmosa que irritó a Adrián.

-No podemos dejarlos desprotegidos mientras estén inconscientes.

El Ángel lo miró por unos segundos, como si no le hubiese prestado atención antes.

_-Yo Soy La Muerte. Nunca estarán mejor protegidos._

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, como si de hecho le preocupara estar hablando en un idioma diferente. Adrián decidió que aquel sujeto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Luego el Ángel siguió su camino y la pared destruida de la sala se reconstruyó detrás de él y despareció de su vista.

Alain sonrió.

-Estabas hablando con La Muerte en persona. Un ser divino. Creo que fue condescendiente contigo.

Adrián enarcó una ceja, pensando en cómo le gustaría estampar un buen puñetazo en su divina nariz.

-Ya veo por qué Shun es como es. Bueno, basta de cháchara, chicos. Gabriel nos necesita.

Dentro de la esfera, Fallen miró hacia abajo. A unos metros de distancia estaba Karin, quien se veía en perfecto estado pero estaba completamente paralizada. Entonces el moreno notó un pequeño punto negro en su frente.

-¡Oye…Karin!

_-No responderá. Para ser el poder beta, es ridículamente débil._

Fallen miró al frente de nuevo. Gabriel estaba a varios metros delante de él, con vulcano encendida, sus alas extendidas y el enorme Fénix sobrevolándolo, en una actitud casi protectora.

-Jooo… ¿Qué le hiciste, Ikki de Fénix?

_-He destruido su mente. No es rival para nadie ahora. _

Fallen rió con perversión.

-Me encanta tu poder-siseó-Ven conmigo y retiraré a los poderes de Mithrandir.

_-Si los Ángeles no pueden encargarse de tus gusanos ellos mismos entonces no sirven para nada. _

-O quizá me los devore uno por uno-siseó Fallen.

-Preocúpate por salir de aquí primero, bastardo infeliz-gruñó Gabriel.

Entonces el Ángel levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza, elevó su cosmos y sintió el poder del Fénix alimentando el suyo, encendiendo su sangre. Gabriel sonrió, excitado y lanzó un sablazo de fuego que Fallen no pudo, o no quiso, evitar por lo que recibió el golpe completamente. El estallido impulsó a Gabriel hacia atrás y de pronto dos lanzas cubiertas de una bruma oscura pasaron a través de esta y un mal movimiento hizo que Gabriel e Ikki se separaran.

_-¡Mierda!… ¡no dejes que te alcance!_

De pronto la bruma negra se expandió desde el punto donde estaba Fallen, llenando la esfera y envolviendo todo en la oscuridad. La risa sádica del poder Alpha causó escalofríos en Gabriel.

-Puedo oler tu miedo, templario-canturreó Fallen.

Gabriel arrugó el semblante. Vulcano se elevó de nuevo sobre su cabeza y esta vez chispas de fuego y electricidad recorrieron la hoja de la espada hasta extenderse alrededor de Gabriel a varios metros de distancia, como una poderosa barrera defensiva.

_-Purifica lo que te tocas._

La espada se encendió aún más y Fallen vio cómo su bruma negra se arremolinaba alrededor de la punta de la espada y comenzó a desparecer rápidamente, siendo absorbida por esta.

La esfera de fuego en la que estaban envueltos rápidamente se limpió de la bruma, pero Gabriel solo vio al Fénix al otro lado de la esfera, no vio a Fallen por ninguna parte hasta que ya lo tenía demasiado cerca.

_-¡Detrás de ti!_

Para Gabriel todo transcurrió en cámara lenta. Él se dio la vuelta para ver la sonrisa sádica de Fallen cuando este lo atacaba con una Sarissa, una larga pica de unos 6 metros de longitud.

-¡Mierda…no podré esquivarlo!

Fallen lo atacó con la Sarissa y Gabriel reculó pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y ya tenía al poder alpha encima cuando fue rodeado por un manto de fuego que desvió el ataque y la punta de la pica solo le rozó el hombro, hiriéndolo. Ikki reapareció en su forma humana justo delante de él y tomó la pica con la mano derecha, impidiendo su avance.

_-¿Pudo detener mi ataque con las manos desnudas?_

Al mismo Fallen le sorprendió ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro moreno de Ikki. Entonces notó que la pica quemaba su mano, rechazando el agarre del Fénix, pero él solo apretó y envió descargas de fuego a través de los 6 metros de longitud del arma. A Fallen el ataque le hizo más daño del que pensaba pero estaba más concentrado en otra cosa.

_-Espabila, chico. No te defenderé una segunda vez_-gruñó Ikki.

-tsk…este cabrón me está tocando los cojones.

-¿Cómo es que puedes tocar mi arma?-preguntó Fallen-No debería ser capaz de detenerla un muerto. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Fénix? ¿Qué eres?

Ikki solo arqueó una ceja.

_-¿Te jode saber que no podrás vencerme con tu mondadientes, Fallen?_

-Estas tocando una de mis armas. La locura te invadirá pronto. Y como dije ningún muerto ha hecho eso jamás así que dice mucho de ti. Aun no entiendo cómo es que estás vivo y fuera de tu cuerpo, pero lo estás y pronto perderás la cordura. Verás el infierno, Fénix.

Gabriel enmudeció. Para él también era increíble la situación de los llamados Santos Legendarios. Sintió en carne propia el inmenso poder de Ikki, aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo sintió todo, que su cuerpo no sería capaz de contener tanta fuerza. El solo hecho de que Fallen dedujera que Ikki no estaba muerto lo llenó de miedo por el mayor, sabría que ahora estaba en un grave peligro.

Sin embargo, Ikki solo se echó a reír, dejándolos a ambos completamente desubicados.

_-¿El infierno dices? Pobre iluso._

-¿Qué dices?

_-Yo viví en el infierno durante años. Es mi patio de juegos._

En ese momento Ikki encendió su cosmoenergia y la onda de energía empujó a Gabriel varios metros detrás de él.

_-Sigues protegiéndome. ¿Por qué?-_pensó.

_-Porque necesitas conservar tu energía. No podré ayudarte por mucho más tiempo-_respondió Ikki, hablándole directamente a su mente.

La energía condensada del Fénix corrió a través del arma y estalló en mil pedazos. Fallen ahora estaba serio.

_-Este sujeto…es verdaderamente peligroso._

Reapareció al lado de Gabriel y este sintió como era rodeado por aquel manto de fuego.

-Oye, no soy tan débil como piensas.

_-Fuiste entrenado por Santos. No pienso que seas débil, pero este sujeto es muy fuerte y aun no desarrollas completamente tus cosmos. Si estuviera en otra situación ya lo habría exterminado yo mismo._

-Otra situación… ¿Cómo con un cuerpo?

Ikki no respondió. En cambio solo hizo estallar su cosmos, cubriéndolos a ambos. Gabriel volvió a estremecerse con la fuerza que lo rodeaba, instándolo a pelear.

-Si ya han terminado de conversar, señoritas. ¡No puedo esperar para ver su próximo ataque!-gritó Fallen.

Mientras tanto, en la aquella dimensión oscura, Selene despertaba al sentir una mano tocando suavemente su hombro. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Hyoga y suspiró de alivio al saberse al lado de su líder de nuevo. El rubio la miraba con una ligera preocupación al notarla adolorida.

-Supongo que superaste la prueba.

-Si-respondió ella, levantándose-¿Shun?

Hyoga arrugó el semblante y fijo la mirada al frente de nuevo. Selene sintió que se estremecía al ver a Shun encadenado y sufriendo el mismo ataque de cuchillas.

-No soporto más esto-espetó Hyoga-Tengo que detenerlo.

De pronto Zoe se movió y los otros dos fueron corriendo hacia ella. Por un momento se sintió completamente desorientada y ver al Shinigami le erizó toda la piel. La visión de aquel gemelo oscuro era completamente aterradora. Sin embargo nada podría hacerla sentir más consternada que ver a Shun tan lastimado.

Tan derrotado.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas y ella apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Imposible…-sollozó-Shun no…

-Aun pelea-aseguró Hyoga-él no se rendiría.

-Shun…

-Quizá si atacamos la barrera los tres-intervino Selene-Tiene que haber una forma de sacarlo de ahí. Tengo la impresión de que el Ángel negro no va a intervenir.

Los tres miraron en dirección al Ángel, y aunque este parecía realmente interesado en la situación dentro de la barrera, desvió su fría mirada hacia ellos.

_-¿Piensan que pueden cambiar el curso de esta situación?_

-Lo haremos sin importar qué-espetó Hyoga.

_-O podrían ir a defender a Mithrandir._

-¿Mithrandir?

_-Desde que estamos aquí el resto de los Ángeles ha estado defendiendo Mithrandir contra un ataque directo del Loto Negro. _

-¿Cómo…? ¿Y lo sueltas así como así?-reclamó Zoe.

_-¿Debería decirlo de otra manera? Hyoga tomó la decisión de dejar las defensas de Mithrandir totalmente abiertas. Era lógico que pasara. A cualquier humano se le hubiera ocurrido y Fallen no parece especialmente inteligente._

-Nos trajiste aquí sabiendo que ellos venían-siseó Hyoga.

_-Junto a tu hermano, sí. _

El Ángel sabía exactamente qué decir y cuando hacerlo. Hyoga sintió el pecho ardiendo de rabia y angustia. Dejar a Shun ahí era imposible para él y sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-No-declaró Zoe, como leyendo sus pensamientos-No irás, Hyoga.

-Mithrandir me necesita.

-No puedes cargar con todo el peso tu solo. Es cierto que fue tu decisión, pero lo hiciste para salvarnos a nosotros. Me siento especialmente responsable por lo que sucede. Además, no soy débil. Yo protegeré a Mithrandir hasta que ustedes regresen.

-Zoe…

-Tu misión es asegurarte de nuestro bienestar también ¿No es así? Shun todavía te necesita.

-¡Pero tú lo amas!

Zoe guardó silencio al sentir una opresión en su pecho

-Zoe, tú puedes ayudarlo a salir de esta. Dale una razón para hacerlo.

-¡Pero él no lo sabe!, no quiero decírselo en medio de esta horrible pesadilla. No quiero que se entristezca cada vez que lo recuerde.

Hyoga volvió a mirar a Shun, siento atacado por el Shinigami tanto con las cuchillas como con las palabras. Se estaba acabando el tiempo, él lo sabía.

-Por favor, Hyoga. Déjame hacer esto-rogó Zoe- Yo pelearé en Mithrandir.

-Está bien.

-Selene ¿Puedes usar tus poderes curativos?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Ella debería quedarse contigo-sugirió Zoe.

-Sí. Nosotros nos quedaremos. Aunque no sé cómo salir de aquí.

Zoe se levantó y miró al Ángel directamente a los ojos.

-Déjame salir, por favor.

_-¿Estas segura de querer irte? Hyoga tiene razón, puedes darle una razón de peso para levantarse._

Zoe tensó la mandíbula; estaba muerta de miedo por Shun, no quería dejarlo y supo que su decisión podría afectar el curso de esa pelea. Aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo. "La Muerte no deja nada al azar". Tú lo dijiste.

El Ángel sonrió muy ligeramente.

-Cada palabra que usas, cada pregunta, por muy pequeña que sea, es una dura prueba para nosotros-continuó Zoe-Pero yo sé que Shun saldrá de esto. Con o sin ayuda de Hyoga. Incluso Seiya está aquí. Así que ahora, déjame salir.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, confundido al escuchar a Zoe pronunciando ese nombre como si lo conociera desde hace años. ¿Y dónde se supone que estaba Seiya, según ella? Luego sintió que alguien apretaba su hombro suavemente.

-Increíble…-susurró Selene, sorprendida.

-Seiya-exclamó Hyoga.

El moreno sonrió.

_-Parece que el conejito necesita una mano ¿Eh?_

La mente de Hyoga estaba en una especie de embotellamiento de preguntas; demasiadas, apiladas en su garganta y muy poco tiempo.

Zoe regresó con ellos y para sorpresa de Hyoga lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tráelo de vuelta por favor-lloró-Aun tengo que hacerle saber cuánto lo quiero.

-Lo haré. Tú esfuérzate ahí afuera ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Entonces una brecha de luz se abrió detrás de ellos. Zoe caminó hasta ella, sin atreverse a voltear para no correr hacia Shun.

Una vez que Zoe desapareció Hyoga clavó la vista en el Ángel negro. La expresión de su rostro no había cambiado un ápice por lo que el rubio no supo decir si esperaba esas acciones por parte de ellos o no.

-Déjalo ir.

_-Enfrentarlo a esa oscuridad significa que conserve su humanidad. ¿No estas siendo egoísta?_-preguntó el Ángel negro.

-Esto es tortura y haz ido demasiado lejos. Libéralo, inmediatamente.

El Ángel fijó la mirada en Hyoga. No había manera de saber lo que aquel ser estaba pensando, si siquiera lo hacía. Él no era humano aunque tuviese esa apariencia, la misma belleza de Shun, pero mucho más fría, orgullosa y sobretodo distante. Lo que el Ángel hacía en realidad era poner a prueba la resolución de Hyoga.

_-Es cierto que se ha extendido más de lo que debería, pero no me sorprende. Ya lo esperaba_-respondió el Ángel.

Aquel amago de aburrimiento en el tono de su voz no le sorprendió, si bien lo encontró chocante. Aunque fuese difícil de creer, Hyoga sabía que estaba frente a, quizá, una de las criaturas más antiguas del universo.

_-Los humanos me sorprenden_-respondió el Ángel, leyendo sus pensamientos_-Algunos. Ocasionalmente._

-No me interesa- Hyoga enarcó una ceja-Libéralo o lo haré yo mismo.

El Ángel pareció sopesar la idea, pero como siempre, no pareció sorprendido.

_-¿Estás listo para aceptar las consecuencias?_

Hyoga no se amilanó. Supo que no habría manera de convencer al Ángel de hacer las cosas de una manera diferente a la suya. Se preguntó de nuevo si incluso no estaba dentro de sus planes y era precisamente esa la razón de su presencia ahí. Apretó los puños, frustrado; empezaba a odiar sentirse como una ficha en su juego de ajedrez, tan controlado.

_-¿No viven los humanos su vida basándose en cuanto tiempo creen que les queda? ¿Preocupándose más por el futuro, la vejez y las enfermedades mientras la vida les pasa de largo? Lo quieras aceptar o no, ustedes han dejado que la mera posibilidad de la muerte controle sus acciones._

El rubio chistó y estalló su cosmos en una última advertencia, pero el Ángel no se movió, ni apartó la mirada.

Selene escuchó toda la discusión y elevó su cosmos en respuesta y apoyo a Hyoga, dispuesta a interceder por Shun de la misma manera. Notó entonces como el suelo se cubría de una fina capa de hielo y la temperatura bajaba considerablemente hasta que empezó a temblar de frio.

-Resiste, Sel'-dijo Hyoga, suavemente.

Seiya estaba a su lado y asintió.

Aunque Hyoga estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda la peliplata asintió también, preparada para aguantar la más terrible ventisca helada que su líder le haya mostrado jamás.

_-Las habilidades del Cisne quizá no sean suficientes_-sugirió Seiya.

Hyoga lo miró, incapaz de no sentirse emocionado al tenerlo justo ahí, como antes y como debería ser, pero embargado por el dolor al mismo tiempo. Seiya sonrió de nuevo.

_-Les debemos muchas respuestas. Lo sé._

-¿Te veré cuando esto termine?

_-A los tres, lo prometo. Démosle un respiro a Shun primero._

-De acuerdo-Hyoga asintió-Agotaré todas las posibilidades, pero como dices, quizá no pueda solo.

_-Por eso estoy aquí._

Dentro de la barrera, el Shingami retiró las cadenas y Shun cayó de rodillas entre los escombros. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Levantó la vista hacia su propia oscuridad y reconoció la expresión de su rostro: Era una mirada animal, depredadora, enfocaba completamente en un único objetivo.

_-Ese día, hace más de cinco años…_

La ventisca se arremolinó al alrededor de Hyoga, su cosmos se elevó exponencialmente y Selene extendió sus hermosas alas plateadas para luego cerrarlas a su alrededor en un intento por conservar un poco de calor corporal ya que el frio era terrible. Pronto vio como empezaba a nevar y todo el espacio se cubría de una bruma blanca.

-_¡Que impresionante! Apenas puedo aguantar el frio y él no se ha movido un milímetro_-pensó.

Entonces sintió la cosmoenergia de aquel joven al lado de Hyoga, cada una resonando en respuesta a la otra y ambas sacudiendo los cimientos de la extraña dimensión.

_-El Ángel negro rondaba por ahí, por supuesto-_continuó el Shinigami_-Los vio a todos ustedes y registró en su memoria cada momento de la batalla. Memorias a las que tú no tienes acceso todavía. _

Hyoga y Seiya concentraron su energía en un solo punto de la barrera, elevaron aún más su cosmos, provocando ventiscas y un impresionante despliegue de fuerza. Selene no salía de su asombro.

_-Tanto poder_...-pensó ella-_No me sorprende que los llamen los grandes guardianes de la humanidad. A su lado, me siento tan pequeña…_

Hyoga realizó aquella danza que invocaba los poderes del cisne y su cosmos se elevó tanto que a Selene empezó a faltarle el aire. Seiya giró un momento para verla caer de rodillas. Ella notó la preocupación marcada en sus facciones y aunque no lo conociera, asintió para hacerle saber que estaba bien, a pesar de las circunstancias. Entones el moreno realizó sus propios movimientos, marcando cada una de las estrellas de la constelación de Pegaso, llamando a su cosmos.

_-¡Diamond Dust!_

_-¡Pegasus Ryūsei Ken!_

El Ángel negro vio como ambas técnicas parecían unirse en un solo, enorme y poderoso golpe que impactó en la barrera. Él solo sonrió ligeramente.

Dentro de ella, el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para Shun y pronto sintió una extraña ansiedad, mientras su rival caminaba a su alrededor como un tiburón al acecho.

_-Tú estabas luchando con todas tus fuerzas y tu contrincante estaba desarmado, derrotado. Lo dejaste ir con la condición de que se rindiera, típico de ti.-_continuó hablando el Shinigami_-pero te distrajiste cuando notaste como, a unos metros de distancia, Athena era reclamada por el Olimpo. _

Hyoga y Seiya repentinamente fueron expelidos hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de Selene. La barrera les estaba oponiendo resistencia, más de lo que ellos pensaban.

-Eso no me sorprendió…mucho-masculló Seiya, mientras se levantaba.

-Tendremos que golpear más fuerte-sentenció Hyoga.

Shun arrugó la frente durante unos segundos. Creía haber sentido la cosmoenergia de Hyoga explotando cerca, pero rápidamente regresó a su terrible presente. Supuso que no era conveniente olvidar que estaba siendo asechado por su peor enemigo: Aquel ser, una extraña combinación del aspecto de guerrero que la humanidad le confería a la muerte, despertado por sus más oscuros pensamientos y emociones. Lo que era aún peor, sabía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una terrible verdad, podía sentirlo hasta en los huesos.

_-Yo, como la muerte estaba ahí también y lo vi todo-_el Shinigami siguió caminando hasta que se situó detrás de él, luego inclinó el torso y le susurró al oído- _Y lo vi. A él._

Shun soltó todo el aire en un suspiro ahogado.

_-Él estaba detrás de ti a unos metros. Tu no lo escuchaste gritarte porque estabas ocupado asimilando que Athena estaba abandonando la batalla, estabas ocupado dejando crecer la confusión y la furia en tu mente._

Inevitablemente su mente lo llevó a aquel momento y sintió que el alma, o lo que quedara de ella, se hundió en el dolor y la negrura de sus propios recuerdos. El Shinigami se lo contaba con todo detalle.

Él se detuvo y olvidó todo a su alrededor cuando vio a Athena, la Diosa por la que habría muerto mil veces, abandonar su cuerpo mortal, dejar ahí a una inerte Saori y elevarse en un túnel de luz que él sabía venia directamente del Olimpo, Shun podía sentir el inmenso poder de los Dioses emanando de aquella fuente que ahora protegía a la misma Diosa de los horrores de la guerra. En su mente solo surgían preguntas que no llegaban a los oídos de ella, aunque ella le dedicara una mirada, aun a metros y metros de distancia. Ella sabía que él era el único de sus Santos que estaba viéndola irse y no hubo ningún de intercambio entre ellos. Esta vez Athena no los cubriría con su cosmos, no les hablaría directamente, alentándolos y protegiéndolos.

-Basta-susurró.

_-¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando, no es cierto?_

Afuera, Hyoga y Seiya seguían atacando la esfera, pero esta no sufría un solo rasguño. Entonces Selene encendió su cosmos, quemándolo al máximo, decidió unirse, rezando porque después tuviese fuerza suficiente para curar las heridas del peliverde.

-Bien. La tercera es la vencida-sugirió Hyoga.

-Con todo esta vez-respondió Seiya.

Los tres quemaron su comosenergia inundando la oscura dimensión con una pura y cegadora luz de colores. Entonces el Ángel sonrió. Lo hizo sinceramente, sin importarle que nadie lo notara.

-_Estos_-pensó-_son los humanos que me sorprenden aún. Si supieran como brillan cuando se conectan tanto con sus almas. Entonces todos serian Dioses. _

-_Argent Brillant_-susurró Selene, invocando su nuevo arco de plata, que tensó inmediatamente, en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella.

Hyoga y Seiya unirían sus poderes a la flecha, cuya refulgía, cubierta con un poderoso fuego plateado.

_-Tú furia y tu descuido le costaron la vida, Shun-_le susurró el Shinigami-_Estabas tan distraído que no notaste como dos personas corrían hacia ti: una para atacarte por la espalda, la otra para salvarte. Jamás te distraigas en una batalla, jamás descuides tus defensas, es la regla más básica y tú la olvidaste completamente. Él pagó con su vida por eso._

_ -…._Basta_…._

_-¡Pegasus Suisei Ken!_

- _¡Aurora Execution!_

Selene disparó y la flecha salió volando directo hacia la barrera cuando los dos ataques se unieron, potenciando su impacto, acelerando su velocidad y convirtiéndose en un súper ataque que colisionó contra su objetivo, provocando un enorme estallido seguido de un terremoto que les sacudió el mismo centro de su alma.

Inmediatamente la barrera empezó a resquebrajarse en el punto donde la flecha se clavó. Una capa de hielo se extendió como una telaraña, mientras una enorme cúpula empezaba a hacer visible: era la verdadera forma de la barrera que se iluminaba al tiempo que los pedazos caía, abriendo el camino hacia Shun.

Sin embargo no era lo único que se caí a pedazos…el alma del peliverde parecía reflejar el estado de la barrera.

_-Él ya estaba herido y con un enemigo encima no fue capaz de defenderse de ambos ataques al mismo tiempo y protegerte a ti._

Shun no tenía imágenes en la cabeza, no había recuerdos de aquello porque simplemente no lo había visto pero sabía que el Shinigami hablaba con la verdad. Sintió como el dolor se abrió paso por las grietas de su alma hacia afuera, como las garras de algún demonio, rasgando, destruyendo todo a su paso, sin nada que lo detuviera, con furia y sin misericordia. El mismo demonio que ahora se elevaba frente a él y lo miraba de frente, enfrentándolo al más grande dolor, el mismo que del que huyó durante años, protegido de el por Hyoga y el Ángel negro. Sin embargo ahora era ese mismo Ángel el que le mostraba el recuerdo más oscuro, el más aterrador, el más odioso de todos. El ultimo recuerdo que supuso la más grande pérdida de su vida y el que arrastró los pedazos de su alma al abismo del olvido y la oscuridad.

_-Él recibió el ataque de lleno y fue la herida que lo mató, Shun._

En cuanto Hyoga y Selene entraron en la barrera, la imagen de Seiya se desvaneció. Los dos se miraron aturdidos por un par de segundos cuando aquellos horribles brazos se alzaron del suelo de nuevo, atrapando las piernas de Selene e inmovilizándola. Hyoga, por puro instinto, salió corriendo hacia Shun, dejando a la peliplata atrás junto con su confusión por el paradero de su compañero. Pero Shun y el Shinigami estaban lejos, tenía que correr como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera, sin tener idea de que quizá la vida del peliverde dependía de que tan pronto llegara a él.

-No es verdad-susurró Shun, aunque su voz sonó lejana y débil.

_-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?_

Shun desvió la vista hacia el frente y vio a Hyoga a lo lejos, corriendo hacia él, pero la imagen fue reemplazada por una proyección holográfica del recuerdo del Shinigami. Hyoga todavía estaba a metros de distancia cuando se detuvo violentamente al ver la escena que se proyectó frente a él. Aun podía ver a Shun y al Shinigami del otro lado, era como si se hubiese coloreado el aire para mostrarle aquella horrible imagen que él llevaba años tratando de olvidar. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al notar inmediatamente como aquello que parecía ser un recuerdo no le pertenecía a Shun, pues un peliverde más joven, más niño estaba en el extremo superior, de espaldas.

No tardó en reconocer también que alguien a la derecha del Shun del recuerdo corría veloz hacia él al igual que un sujeto que no había visto en su vida, pero que iba con la clara intención de atacar a Andrómeda por la espalda.

-_Aun cuando era perseguido por su propio rival...él solo buscaba protegerte a ti._

Los tres hombres estaban en el punto ciego de Shun, no había manera de que los viera y él parecía enfocado en otra cosa, lejos de la batalla. Hyoga se estremeció al identificar quien corría directo hacia el peliverde. Respiraba con dificultad y sintió ganas de gritar, de avisarle, olvidando por un momento que era solo un recuerdo.

-Ikki….-susurró.

El Shinigami contempló su mano por unos segundos: Comenzaba a desvanecerse, señal clara que de la grieta se abría paso a través del alma de Shun, sin contemplaciones ni obstáculo alguno. Frunció el ceño levemente y suspiró. _Que así sea._

_-Así es, Shun-_le susurró al oído_-en su desesperación por protegerte dejó abiertas sus defensas…_

-Shun…-susurró Hyoga.

_-Fue solo un instante pero fue suficiente para recibir aquel golpe que lo dejaría muriendo en tus brazos. _

_-No….no…._

Las palabras parecían estancadas tanto en su garganta como en su misma mente. Ver aquellas imágenes, después de tantos años huyendo de ellas, protegido por un poder oscuro y ahora, verlo tan claramente… a él…

Las siguientes palabras del Shinigami fueron fulminantes.

_-Tu preciado hermano murió por ti._

La grieta siguió su camino, impulsada por cada palabra, cada gramo de dolor que lo azotaba desde el interior. Era el final para él, lo sabía, no merecía vivir, eso lo supo desde el principio. Alguien tan fuerte y brillante no podía haber muerto de aquella manera tan estúpida, tenía que ser culpa de alguien más. Esa era la furia que lo había mantenido vivo durante esos cinco años: el rencor hacia el Loto Negro por encender la llama que inició aquella lucha encarnizada, hacia Athena por abandonarlos cuando la más la necesitaban, privándoles de su protección divina. Pero no eran ellos los verdaderos culpables de las muertes que tanto le dolían, al menos no los únicos, ni de cerca los directamente responsables. Era él, el hermano pequeño, el llorón y siempre más débil, siempre la carga. ¿Cuántas veces había sido protegido por él? Podía sentir como el dolor destrozaba su alma, su corazón y él lo dejaría, ese sería su castigo, lo dejaría…

-_¡Shun, no!..._

En Mithrandir, Zoe y Gabriel eran lanzados contra las paredes de la esfera de fuego. El fuego no los lastimaba, sino Fallen, quien parecía dominar la batalla cuando el fénix se paralizó. Gabriel se sintió vacío de pronto, débil, su conexión con Ikki estaba fallando, pero por un segundo sintió miedo y angustia y supo que estaba conectado también con sus emociones. Vio a Shun en su mente, un Shun pequeño y frágil.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

Cuando trato de levantarse miró en dirección a Zoe y notó su mirada perdida en la distancia y el horror marcado en sus delicadas facciones.

-Shun…-susurró la chica.

-¿Shun está en problemas?-preguntó Gabriel, jadeando de cansancio.

Ikki apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, perdiéndose en los recuerdos y Gabriel sintió su frustración.

-Ya veo-continuó el templario-Sabes que no puedes acercarte a él.

-Hay un enemigo al frente-Respondió Ikki después de unos segundos-No le quiten la vista de encima, sin importar qué. Los demás tendrán que cuidarse solos.

La voz emergió de todas partes al mismo tiempo, sin origen aparente pero le impactó como la luz al final del túnel. Tenía años sin escucharla y sin embargo era imposible no reconocerla. Seiya.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, Shun no sabía dónde estaba, si seguía siquiera en la dimensión del Ángel negro, pero Seiya apareció frente a él como un rayo de luz. Se apoyó en la rodilla izquierda, quedando a su altura y sonrió, pero lo único que Shun sintió fue un agudo dolor y la enorme tristeza.

_-Ahora puedes sentir de nuevo_-dijo Seiya-_No puedes dejarte vencer ahora, conejo._

Shun sonrió mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

-Seiya…

_-Hay demasiada gente que te necesita. No tienes idea._

-No puedo hacer esto. Estoy tan cansado.

_-Lo sé_-respondió Seiya, con ternura-_Pero si algo has hecho siempre, es pensar en los otros antes que en ti. Quizá esté siendo egoísta contigo, pero te prometo que todo mejorará. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más. _

-¿Quién me necesita? ¡Todos salen heridos por mi culpa, estarán mejor sin mí!

_-Te equivocas, Shun_-Seiya tomó su rostro entre sus manos y las imágenes lo inundaron-_Gabriel, Adrián, Hannabi…_

-No…

_-Sí. Hay alguien más, pero no me corresponde hablar de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo si puedo mostrarte esto: _

Shun cerró los ojos cuando Seiya le mostró aquellos momentos, unos meses después del desastre cuando Hyoga hacia lo posible por traerlo de regreso del estado de coma en el que estaba; cuando Hyoga se quedaba dormido a su lado, cansado de llamarlo con sus cosmos, de llorar a su lado consumido por la soledad.

El peliverde quiso de gritar de furia, dolor y frustración. Como un dique que estuviese quebrándose y desbordándose después de años de estar contenido. ¿Por qué, si eran ellos los guardianes de la humanidad, tenían que sufrir tanto?

-Hyoga te necesita más que nadie. No lo lograría sin ti. Y tú has llegado hasta aquí solo por él. ¿Vas a abandonarlo ahora?

Shun se esforzaba por no creer.

-Él ya tiene a alguien importante, yo soy…

_-¿Su hermano?_

-¡Una carga!

_-¿Entonces por qué está peleando justo ahora para llegar a ti?_

Shun vio las imágenes de nuevo en su cabeza. El Shinigami se había elevado sobre ellos y atacaba a Hyoga formas humanoides, espectrales pero ellos recibían los ataques del Cisne con toda la furia posible, sin poder detenerlo.

_-Eso no es sentido del deber, Shun_-dijo Seiya suavemente-_Es cariño y un lazo tan fuerte que los mantiene con vida a los dos. _

Entonces apartó las manos de su rostro, se levantó y sonrió.

_-Necesitas nuevas razones para pelear, otros sentimientos. Pelea por el amor, por los lazos y mantente con vida, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, hermano._

La figura de Seiya estalló en luz pura y brillante, dejándolo solo con aquellas palabras, sin saber que eran las mismas que Ikki le dijera a Hyoga no hace mucho. Shun cerró los ojos instintivamente, llamando al moreno, no quería que se fuera pero algo cálido desvió su atención. Cuando abrió los ojos, unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza. Hyoga lo había alcanzado. Estaba jadeando de cansancio, golpeado, herido y sangrando.

-Hyoga…

-Yo soy tu hermano también.

Entonces el Shinigami alzó la mano y de la tierra surgieron de nuevo los brazos horribles que mantuvieran a Selene atascada metros atrás y ahora pretendían hundir al rubio con ellos.

-¡Hyoga!-Shun lo sintió bajar, como las manos lo empujaban hacia el suelo.

-¡Estoy bien, solo quiero que recuerdes!

Otro terremoto comenzó a azotar la dimensión. El Ángel negro apareció al lado de Selene y las manos que la apresaban desaparecieron pero él la tomo del brazo suavemente para que no se moviera. Ella miró hacia adelante, llena de miedo por los dos chicos que permanecían en el suelo, ajenos quizá a ella y la Muerte. El contrincante de Shun que permanecía quieto, suspendido en el aire, directamente sobre los dos santos, sin decir una palabra ni moverse, extendió sus alas, y con un movimiento de la mano la katanas gemelas volvieron a separarse en miles de cuchillas que apuntaron a las cabezas de Hyoga y Shun. A este último se le erizó el vello de la nuca y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, mientras los pedazos de la dimensión oscura caían sobre ellos y su lado.

-Estas en peligro… ¡Tienes que irte, Hyoga!

-¡No!

-¡Él me venció, entiéndelo!

Hyoga negó con intensidad.

-¿Por qué?-susurró Shun. No entendía la insistencia del rubio, la de nadie, de intentar salvar un alma rota.

-Tienes que recordar-jadeó Hyoga-Recuerda aquel día. Yo estaba vencido también.

Como si su mente lo supiera antes que él, lo llevó al lugar y al momento del que Hyoga hablaba.

_La casa de Libra. _

_La impresión de ver a Hyoga congelado fue solo superada por la furia que se desencadenó en él, una que no conocía. Recordó que sentía mucho dolor, en su corazón, pero esa parte del recuerdo estaba borrosa. Odió a quien hubiese hecho eso con toda su alma. Enterrar vivo al poderoso Cisne que él admiraba y respetaba y dejarlo a la vista de todos, humillado y expuesto, alzándose como un trofeo en honor a su poder, era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero su furia no brotó, no la ventiló, sus compañeros no la sintieron. Él la guardó muy dentro, condensada. Quizá fuera algún tipo de instinto primordial, pero él supo exactamente qué hacer con la ira que corría por sus venas como el magma. _

El rubio sonrió.

-Te hablé directamente a tu cosmos. Tú me escuchaste, te ordené que te fueras con Shiryu y Seiya, te lo rogué ¿Y qué hiciste?

_-_Me quedé_-_Susurró Shun, aún aturdido-Juré a todo los Dioses que te traería de regreso, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Cuándo me has dejado atrás?

Entonces Shun sintió que perdía el aliento, cuando al ver a Hyoga notó que lloraba. Aquellas manos horripilantes que salían de la tierra parecían empujarlo un poco más hacia abajo, queriendo llevárselo, pero al rubio no parecía importarle aquello. Sin embargo, ahí mientras los dos estaban arrodillados en el suelo, con la amenaza del Shinigami sobre ellos, Hyoga bajó la cabeza y lloró.

-Tú-continuó-Más que ninguna otra persona, jamás me has dejado atrás. Jamás me has dejado caer. ¿Y esperas que te vea morir aquí por la mano de tu oscuridad, tu maldito gemelo siniestro? ¡Y una mierda, Shun! ¡No voy a dejarte!

Shun trató de hablar y su boca se cerró con la misma rapidez. No tenía nada que decir, solo entender y asimilar que sí tenía razones para seguir peleando y Hyoga era una de ellas.

_-Demasiado tarde, Shun.-_espetó el Shinigami.

Éste bajó la mano y las cuchillas volaron directo hacia su objetivo. Shun levantó la mirada, le pareció que Selene gritaba a lo lejos pero él no la escuchó, ni a Zoe, quien lo llamaba desde Mithrandir.

_-Mis razones para pelear…_

Abrazó a Hyoga, encendió su cosmos que por fin respondió a su llamado y levantó la mano como si así pudiese detener el ataque del Shinigami. El Ángel negro sonrió cuando una palabra se abrió el paso entre el estruendo de la destrucción.

-¡Andrómeda!

Y Andrómeda respondió.

XXX

**Notas:** Algunos de ustedes me están leyendo la mente!... .

Qué tal? Les gustó? Yo espero que sí, yo hasta lloré por ahí jajajajajaj xDDD. Pero bueno, aquí está el capi, decidí publicar las dos partes que faltan para terminar esta batalla, no quería ser tan cruel y dejarlos así otro mes más sin saber. Además para darles a los chicos un respiro de tanta acción (y a mí, estas peleas me queman las neuronas).

No se preocupen (o lo siento por ustedes, como lo vean xDDD) que este no es el final de las crónicas, ahora viene un corto tiempo de paz para los chicos. Vamos, nos merecemos un poco de romance y ¡lemon! Jojojojo.

Como siempre, agradezco un montón sus reviews, me encantan y por ahí me preguntaron qué significa "sisear". Quizá para este momento ya hayas averiguado en internet pero igual xD : Sisear, según el diccionario es "Pronunciar repetidamente el sonido inarticulado de _s_y _ch_para manifestar desaprobación o para hacer callar a alguien." Sin embargo, en el caso de los fics, la gente lo usa para manifestar una amenaza, cuando el personaje sisea es como si imitara el sonido de la serpiente, el tono bajo al hablar para demostrar que hay peligro en sus palabras. Evidentemente no está muy bien usado el término, pero se oye asi como peligroso, jajajaja. Espero que haya servido de algo.

Los espera el siguiente capi. Besitos!


	34. Crónica 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Saint Seiya que se utilizan en esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada_

_**Crónica 31. Andrómeda.**_

Esmeralda, quien llevaba todo ese tiempo encerrada en la habitación, todavía luchaba por abrir la puerta, sin saber que era observada por un moreno de largo cabello negro. Él yacía cruzado de brazos, inclinado sobre la pared al lado de la rubia cuando esta se detuvo repentinamente. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, y él frunció el ceño. Frente a ellos una de las armaduras se encendió de pronto, iluminando la habitación con un brillo magenta hermoso y peligroso al mismo tiempo; así lo sentía Esmeralda en los huesos: que era una amenaza, un grito de guerra.

-_Oh, Deus_…-susurró en portugués, su lengua natal.

Brincó del susto cuando la armadura se elevó y en un estallido de luz despareció de su vista y de la habitación.

Shiryu levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

En la dimensión oscura el caos reinaba cuando lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz pasó rauda al lado del Shinigami encandilándolo con su luz e impactando en el área debajo de él.

Una nube de polvo y escombros se levantó de modo que nadie vio nada hasta que esta se aplacó de nuevo. Selene quedó petrificada, demasiado impresionada para decir algo. Las extrañas manos que aprisionaran a Hyoga desaparecieron y él se alzó de la tierra para caer de nuevo, de espaldas y jadeando de cansancio. Shun estaba parado delante de él, dándole la espalda y cuando Hyoga abrió los ojos y lo vio, sonrió. La Kamei divina de Andrómeda se plegaba a cada parte del cuerpo de su dueño, mientras su cosmos se extendía enorme y poderoso y las cadenas tintineaban como excitadas por volver a pelear.

El metal de la armadura se sintió frio sobre su piel por unos segundos, pero mientras miraba su mano notaba como empezaba a calentarse en respuesta a su calor corporal y a su misma cosmoenergia.

_-Más de cinco años sin poder usarla, ni siquiera mirarla_-pensó- _Andrómeda ¿Tú también sigues creyendo en mí?_

_-Oohh, eres más interesante ahora_-comentó el Shinigami, con sorna- _¿Y bien? ¿Dejarás de sentir lastima por tu pobre alma y vendrás a pelear conmigo ahora?_

-Esa armadura-dijo Hyoga, ahora sentado-siempre me ha parecido una de las más hermosas. Bienvenido de regreso.

El peliverde lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo y cruzarse de brazos.

-Demonios, tengo hambre, seguro ya nos pasamos la cena.

Hyoga rió con ganas y luego se quejó de dolor.

-Creo que sí.

-Dame un minuto, tengo un culo que patear. Después iremos por hamburguesas.

-Adelante, no iré a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé- respondió Shun.

El peliverde se inclinó hacia él y colocó la mano en su antebrazo mientras Hyoga lo miraba con cierta confusión cuando notó como una de las cadenas se deslizaba hacia su brazo como una serpiente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Disculpándome.

Luego Shun se levantó y le dio la espalda, no sin antes dar una orden expresa a la cadena que ahora rodeaba el antebrazo de Hyoga.

-_Andrómeda Nebula_.

La cadena defensiva reaccionó inmediatamente, creando en el suelo un espiral alrededor de Hyoga. El Shinigami se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con curiosidad.

_-Ah, las habilidades de las legendaria armadura de Andrómeda. Esos recuerdos estaban tan bloqueados en tu mente que ni siquiera yo tuve acceso a ellos. ¿Qué pasa si quiero darle un besito a Hyoga?_

Shun sonrió también pero la suya era una sonrisa mucho más peligrosa y cargada de una sutil amenaza que al Shinigami no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Por favor, diviérteme e inténtalo.

El peliverde se estaba burlando de tal forma que la sonrisa del Shinigami se borró lentamente de su rostro. Entonces Shun caminó hacia adelante, mientras el otro lo observaba desde arriba.

_-¿Recuperaste tu arrogancia, Santo? Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es solo una máscara.-_siseó_. _

-Una máscara para ocultar mi dolor-reconoció Shun, mientras caminaba, sabiendo que Hyoga podía escucharlo-Un dolor que me has obligado a mirar a la cara, uno que odio y niego de él y aun así es la fuente de mi poder.

_-Te he quitado todas tus razones para pelear._

-No te preocupes por eso. Tengo nuevas.

_-Y sin embargo, yo sigo aquí._

-Exacto.

Shun le dedicó la misma media sonrisa cargada de seguridad y una pizca de arrogancia antes de desaparecer de su vista y de paso, de la de Hyoga. Los sorprendió a ambos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando reapareció estaba a pocos metros del Shinigami, volando directamente hacia él.

-_¡Nebula Chain!_

Se suponía que era una sola cadena, así lo veía el Shinigami, una sola rodeando el brazo de Andrómeda. Sin embargo, cuando Shun atacó miles de ellas se desplegaron y volaron como flechas hacia su objetivo que no tuvo ni un segundo para reaccionar y lo impactaron con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra los pilares de pierda de aquella falsa representación de los campos elíseos. Hizo el amago de incorporarse cuando las cadenas se enredaron en sus piernas, brazos y el cuello, lo elevaron en el aire y soltaron una terrible de descarga eléctrica que sintió en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, nublándole la vista y haciéndole gritar de dolor. Luego lo golpearon contra el suelo y las rocas de nuevo para finalmente soltarlo y retroceder hacia Shun, quien recién aterrizaba elegantemente sobre un pillar. Ahora era él quien lo miraba desde arriba.

-Espero de todo corazón que no hayas tenido suficiente.

El Shinigami se levantó, tambaleándose. Sonrió con malicia pero su mirada se iluminó de forma amenazante.

_-Oh, Por supuesto que no, si me estoy divirtiendo tanto…_

Las alas negras de la muerte se desplegaron, al igual que su cosmos oscuro cuando lo rodeó y las katanas gemelas. Shun respondió iluminando el área con el suyo y las cadenas lanzaron chispas de electricidad. El Shinigami desapareció en un destello, pero Shun anticipó sus movimientos.

-_¡Thunder Wave!_

La onda de trueno, un ataque que Shun utiliza con la cadena ofensiva, puede atravesar dimensiones y años luz para alcanzar a su adversario, por lo que el Shinigami no tuvo oportunidad y la cadena lo impactó de nuevo con la misma fuerza y furia que su dueño sentían.

Hyoga, Selene y el Ángel Negro observaron la feroz lucha de ambos sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de ellas, el Ángel podía escucharlos con claridad.

_-Los dos parecen tan diferentes: uno tan brillante y el otro tan siniestro. Aun me cuesta entender que ese Shinigami no sea otra cosa sino el lado más oscuro de Shun, hecho carne y vida…_

_-Eso es porque no entiendes la naturaleza del ser humano-_le respondió el Ángel_-todos ellos tienen un lado tan oscuro que se avergüenzan de ello. Pocos tienen el valor y la oportunidad de enfrentarlo._

_-Me hace pensar… ¿Cuál era el lado que hemos que visto de Shun todos este tiempo? Porque aun cuando era tan agresivo, siempre fue noble._

Esta vez el Ángel no respondió y Selene desvió sus pensamientos hacia Hyoga, preocupada por sus heridas. El Ángel entendió sus emociones y con un leve ademán de la cabeza le indicó que fuera con él y ella obedeció, corriendo al instante. Sin embargo al llegar dudó de si podía atravesar la barrera en espiral que lo rodeaba. De nuevo, el Ángel, quien apareció a su lado, la alentó a continuar. Con cuidado puso un pie entre las cadenas, sin saber siquiera qué esperar. Hyoga la miró.

-No creo que te pase nada-respondió-Solo ataca si percibe que tienes otras intenciones. Es lo que creo al menos.

-Te está protegiendo ¿Cierto?-Preguntó ella; Hyoga asintió-Bueno, aquí vamos.

Cuando la peliplata llegó, él levantó la vista hacia el Ángel negro que se mantenía fuera de la barrera, mirando la pelea.

-Tú sabias que yo intervendría.

El Ángel sonrió muy levemente y asintió.

_-Contaba con ello._

_-_¿Aun crees que perderá?

Después de unos segundos el rubio recibió su respuesta.

_-Sinceramente espero que no._

Una y otras vez, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, el Shinigami atacó, Shun se defendió y contraatacó con todo, sin darle tregua sin dejar de dominar el ritmo de la batalla. Se detuvo de nuevo cuando el Shinigami volvió a levantarse, herido y débil pero tan furioso como él mismo estaba.

_-¿Cuáles son tus razones ahora, Santo?_

-Las que debí tener razones desde siempre: familia, amigos, el amor.

_-¿El amor? El amor te ha causado mucho dolor desde el principio. ¿Realmente crees que sea tan fuerte?_

_-_Averigüemos. ¡Nebula chain!

_-¡Kurogen!_

El Shinigami concentró su poder en los puños y atacó a Shun, quien al no tener la cadena defensiva consigo solo pudo contraatacar con una habilidad superior.

_-¡Nebula Stream!_

La corriente de aire se formó rápidamente alrededor del Shinigami, ralentizando sus movimientos hasta detenerlo. Cuando este notó que mientras más se resistía más aumentaba el poder de la tormenta cesó de moverse. Respiraba con dificultad e internamente reconoció la superioridad de Shun en batalla. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo ganar tan fácilmente, después de todo esto era una prueba impuesta por La Muerte y todavía le quedaba un ataque bajo la manga. Primero, solo con su mente elevó las katanas frente a él, estas separaron en cuchillas de nuevo y volaron hacia el peliverde antes de que este pudiese reaccionar. Al no poder defenderse, puesto que la cadena de círculo la tenía Hyoga, Shun se apartó del camino de las cuchillas, pero incluso si velocidad no fue suficiente, él lo sabía por lo que muchas de estas lo impactaron directamente, clavándose en sus músculos y enviándolo contra la pared más cercana. Debido a esto la corriente nebular perdió un poco de su fuerza, lo suficiente para que el Shinigami levantara una mano al cielo y las alas se extendieran de nuevo. Su cosmos volvió a elevarse y mientras Shun se levantaba con dificultad, las características líneas negras del tatuaje se movieron a través de la piel y la ropa del Shinigami, como serpientes, llegando hasta su rostro y cubriendo sus hermosas facciones como las rayas de un tigre.

_-Esta es la técnica más violenta que tus emociones y fuerza han generado. Ni siquiera tú la has utilizado jamás pero conoces perfectamente su poder destructivo. _

_-Mierda…-_pensó Shun, mientras, jadeando lograba ponerse de pie.

_-Veamos si tu alma puede con esta tormenta negra. ¡Shippu-kurogen!_

Sobre sus cabezas, en un área que cubriría quizá kilómetros de distancia si no estuviesen en el medio de la nada, apareció lo que parecía un enorme huracán de viento negro. Hyoga y Selene e incluso el Ángel negro, elevaron la vista al cielo para ver como nubes de tormenta, acompañadas de relámpagos y un enorme poder oscuro se cernía sobre ellos de forma aterradora. Los dos primeros notaron al instante como el Ángel negro, al levantar la mano con la palma abierta hacia ellos, una cúpula semitransparente los rodeó protegiéndolos del ataque.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-exclamó Hyoga.

_-El último ataque-_respondió el Ángel, mirándolo-_Este es el momento, Hyoga. Si no lo resiste, todo habrá terminado._

Shun respondió encendiendo su cosmos al máximo, su brillo contrastando con la oscuridad, luchando por iluminarlo todo mientras esta asfixiaba su luz. Al elevar su cosmoenergia la corriente nebular alcanzo su clímax, transformándose la tormenta nebular, el ataque definitivo y el más fuerte de Andrómeda. Ambas tormentas se enfrentaron como titanes, elementales de viento que destruyeron todo a su paso al chocar.

La tormenta negra solo tenía un objetivo e impactó de lleno a Shun, rodeándolo como un remolino que lo ocultó de la vista y penetró por cada poro de su piel. Shun no tardó en sentir la potencia de su propio poder, el dolor estalló detrás de sus ojos como cientos de agujas, como si acabara de caer en algún lago congelado, pero fue miles de peor: la tormenta rasgaba su alma, buscando separarla del cuerpo y torturándolo tanto que le fue imposible siquiera pensar, mucho menos buscar alguna estrategia para escapar de aquella segura sentencia de muerte. El estruendo de los relámpagos y el viento opacaron sus gritos de agonía y nadie lo vio caer de rodillas mientras la sangre brotaba de las comisuras de su boca. Sin embargo, ya cuando el ataque lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza, a rendirse una vez más, vio los rostros de todos lo que dejaría atrás, la vio a ella, a la hermosa pelinegra que se calaba hondo en su corazón, mucho más de lo que él quería admitir. Dejarla a ella, pronto descubrió, era mucho más doloroso. Fue su rostro el que lo llevó a levantarse y a hacer explotar su cosmos, expandirlo tanto que perdió la conciencia y actuó llevado por el mismo poder de Andrómeda, cuyas estrellas en el cielo brillaron más que nunca.

_-Selene-_dijo el Ángel, con tono alarmado-_Hyoga y tú tienen que salir de aquí, inmediatamente. _

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de protestar, una abertura de luz apareció detrás de ellos y los succionó hacia afuera. Lo último que vieron fue la mirada, el gesto tan humano del Ángel antes de que este corriera hacia el enorme remolino de luz y sombra a unos metros de ellos. En un pestañeo abrieron los ojos y se encontraron de regreso a sus cuerpos, dentro del círculo. Había una especie de proyección holográfica del Ángel negro ahí y esta también desapareció desvaneciéndose en el aire. Hyoga, al incorporarse no pudo evitar sentir el peso en el pecho, la opresión de la incertidumbre. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvo frente a frente con La Muerte notó que no tenía casi ninguna expresión en su rostro, era duro y frío, pero esa la última mirada…

Los senescales que se acercaron a ellos, incluido Mikhail y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenidos, Ángeles-dijo Mikhail, inclinándose ceremoniosamente-Aunque veo que aún nos falta uno.

Hyoga bajó la mirada y Selene se mantuvo agachada, con el cuerpo aun "vacío" de Shun. Nadie notó el leve estremecimiento del rubio al pensar en aquello.

-¿Los demás?-preguntó.

-Luchando. Tal parece que Fallen quiere llegar a Shun, pero no estamos seguros. Zoe y Gabriel lo han mantenido a raya. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedan resistir.

-¿Misha?

-Hasta hace un momento liberaba Mithrandir de la locura de Fallen que se expandía como la mala hierba. Ahora está de regreso en el establo con el Pegaso, no ha querido moverse de su lado. Los poderes del Loto están por todos lados, pero algunos ya han caído.

-Me encargaré del resto.

-No, Hyoga. Me gustaría que tus poderes siguieran siendo un misterio para ellos.

-No necesito los poderes del Ángel para vencerlos. No te preocupes por eso, pero quiero ir hasta la punta de la torre.

Mikhail asintió y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Hyoga y transportándolo con su poder hasta el sitio que él deseaba. Por unos segundos el rubio, levantó la vista al cielo, vio la enorme esfera de fuego y pegó un brinco cuando reconoció inmediatamente el poder del Fénix pero estaba mucho más debilitado de lo que él recordaba. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado pero sacudió la cabeza levemente al recordarse de que tenía otras prioridades justo ahora asi que cerró los ojos y durante unos segundos se concentró, elevando su cosmos para localizar todos los focos de hostilidad que había en Mithrandir. Los poderes que aún seguían en pie sintieron, cada uno como una sombra se cernía sobre ellos, mas amenazante y peligrosa que nada que hubiesen sentido antes. Incluso Fallen y los otros lo sintieron dentro de la esfera. El moreno se relamió como si otro interesante cachorro se hubiese colado en su casa. Sus palabras fueron susurros pero todos los poderes lo escucharon.

-Es el líder-siseó Fallen-Manténgase alertas y reúnanse.

Sigma, quien seguía en el mismo sitio, muerto del aburrimiento, pero disfrutando de la panorámica, sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Se sintió acechado y divisado por el dragón dentro la cueva. En unos pocos segundos los poderes que aún no habían caído reaparecieron a su lado junto con aquellos que ya estaban inconscientes. Los Ángeles también sintieron el poder de Hyoga, pero ellos no tenían órdenes de moverse. Adrián, Solange y Alain seguían alrededor de la esfera y se mantuvieron ahí, incluso al ver a Hyoga debajo de ellos, inmóvil pero extendiendo su cosmos, provocando una intensa nevada que cubrió todo el país.

Hyoga, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió a los poderes concentrándose en su solo sitio, haciéndole sin saber la tarea mucho más fácil.

_-Justo donde los quería. _

Los poderes del Cisne, igual que los de Andrómeda estaban ligeramente modificados por los poderes del Ángel de cada uno. En pocas palabras, ahora eran mucho más poderosos. Sigma sintió que algo iba terriblemente mal, una corazonada le retumbaba en los oídos, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de identificar de donde vendría el impacto. De pronto un remolino de viento helado y nieve rodeó al grupo y ellos se sintieron acorralados, el miedo se coló por sus venas como el frio por entre sus ropas.

-Mierda…

El Ángel negro, por su parte, se colaba en la lucha entre las dos tormentas. Había dejado de percibir la conciencia de Shun e incluso él no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. En medio del estruendo de la tormenta, el Shinigami perdió de vista a Shun. En ese instante el Ángel negro se desvaneció y se unió al Shinigami, las dos partes de una misma entidad, la segunda despertada por Shun. Abrió los ojos y se encontró justo frente al peliverde, a pocos centímetros de distancia, mientras este tomaba su rostro entre sus manos con agresividad. Lo miró desconcertado por unos instantes, una mirada que nadie en el universo esperaría ver en el hermoso rostro de La Muerte y que solo Shun vería alguna vez. Tan pronto como la expresión se coló entre sus facciones, desapareció.

_-Ya veo. Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer._

Shun no le respondió.

_-Sigues lleno de rencor, dolor y tristeza, sin embargo tu determinación ha cambiado. Tus razones también. Aun si, no piensas deshacerte de los poderes oscuros. Tú… me sigues sorprendiendo, chico. _

Shun sonrió de medio lado.

-Tú y yo teníamos un trato. Aún tengo personas a las que proteger-respondió finalmente-Así que todavía tenemos mucho camino que recorrer juntos. Estoy seguro de que no te importa en absoluto.

El Ángel imitó su sonrisa cargada de seguridad y arrogancia.

_-Supongo que no._

Entonces ambos hicieron estallar su cosmos en una explosión de luz y oscuridad que se extendió como una onda expansiva destruyendo por completo la dimensión en la que se encontraban.

En Mithrandir, Ikki apoyó una rodilla en un suelo invisible, imaginario quizá. Jadeaba y Gabriel y Zoe lo miraba angustiados.

_-Mierda. No puedo más. Aún no he recuperado toda mi fuerza._

Gabriel se inclinó hacia él e intentó tocarlo pero se detuvo a centímetros de su figura etérea. Se descubrió no deseando averiguar si lo atravesaría como a un fantasma. Luego sus palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se atragantó de incredulidad.

-¿Entonces este…no es todo tu poder…?-preguntó, pensando en voz alta.

Ikki lo miró y volvió la vista hacia Fallen, quien estaba visiblemente exhausto pero seguía dominando y el moreno supo que no si no pasaba algo pronto, el trío perdería. Fallen, como leyendo sus pensamientos, se relamió.

-¿Dónde está tu cuerpo, Fénix? ¿Vas a responderme ahora?

_-Tendré que irme, Gabriel-_dijo Ikki, ignorando a Fallen-_Hyoga no debería tardar. _

El templario asintió, abrumado. Se inclinó, haciéndole una sentida reverencia, sin importarle que Fallen pudiera atacar en cualquier momento.

-Ha sido un honor, Fénix.

Los poderes del Loto se vieron rodeados por aquel poder frio e imponente, demasiado rápidamente para poder reaccionar a tiempo. Hyoga se materializó frente a ellos, a unos metros de distancia, como si la nieve misma lo hubiese llevado hasta ellos. Sigma invocó un círculo de transportación pero el rubio los apuntó con el dedo y susurró una sola palabra.

_-Koliso._

Inmediatamente cinco enormes anillos de hielo rodearon al grupo completo, inmovilizándolos. Hyoga los miró, pero no sonrió, ni siquiera les digirió la palabra. Sigma se enfrentó a su mirada glacial y no pudo evitar estremecerse. El poder latía bajo ese porte frio y la ausencia de una expresión total en sus exóticas facciones medio orientales, medio nórdicas. Sigma podía sentirlo y cuando Hyoga ladeó el rostro, se le antojó muchísimo más aterrador que el mismo Fallen.

-Este es mi hogar. Han cometido un grave error-siseó Hyoga.

Entonces el rubio entrelazó las manos sobre su cabeza y al bajar los brazos, los poderes, aunque ya liberados de los anillos de hielo, recibieron la ejecución aurora de frente y con toda la furia posible. Les fue imposible desviarla, ni esquivarla. Los envió a todos a estrellarse contra las paredes de las casas detrás de ellos y los trozos de hielo les congelaron las ropas.

De pronto el sonido despareció por completo. Absolutamente todos los habitantes de Mithrandir, Ángeles y Poderes por igual se quedaron fríos en el sitio, sintiéndose como si estuvieran en el ojo del huracán, con una tensa y anormal calma rodeándolos. Las nubes, los árboles, cualquier pequeño animal que corriera por ahí se detuvo, como si alguien hubiese pausado la película. La esfera de fuego que rodeaba a Gabriel y los otros desapareció al perder el oxígeno que la mantenía ardiendo, al igual que la ventisca de Hyoga. Incluso Fallen arrugó la frente, confundido. Gabriel miró a Ikki de nuevo y notó que estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse y así permaneció por un par de segundos hasta que se levantó de prisa y se separó de él, ocultando completamente su poder.

_-Ya viene. Debo irme. _

-¿Qu…quién?

_-No se te ocurra perder, mocoso. Ya nos veremos después. _

-¿Qué? ¡Ikki, espera!

Pero Gabriel ahora le hablaba a la nada. Fallen les dio la espalda y estos no vieron hacia donde miraba.

-¿Qué demonios?-balbuceó Hyoga.

En ese momento una larga rasgadura negra se abrió justo delante de la torre de invocación, por debajo de Fallen y de ahí salió un esfera de luz, como una estrella fugaz, volando a tan rápidamente que Fallen solo tuvo unos pocos segundos para ver las alas negras desplegarse y mostrarle al Shinigami, con sus ojos negros y las rayas surcándole el rostro mientras desenvainaba una de las katanas y se dirigía a él a toda velocidad.

Zoe gritó de alegría, Gabriel sonrió y Hyoga sintió como la opresión en su pecho se deshizo como el humo que rodeaba a aquel meteorito negro mostrándole a todos los que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, que Shun regresaba con Fallen como único objetivo. Adrián, Solange y Alain, quienes estaban más cerca se abrieron como el mar rojo, dándole paso al Shinigami. El poder alpha abrió los ojos como platos; algo estaba diferente en aquel ser, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar, reculó torpemente en un intento por esquivar el golpe en el mismo momento que Shun lo impactaba, atravesando su pecho limpiamente con la Katana al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia adelante, pasando como un exhalación entre Zoe y Gabriel.

Todos en Mithrandir vieron la estrella fugaz negra avanzar hacia el cielo.

La tormenta y la nevada de Hyoga regresaron con fuerza pero Shun y Fallen seguían volando hacia arriba, lejos de Mithrandir. El moreno vomitó sangre por la boca y en se aferró a los manos del Shinigami que estaban a centímetros de su pecho, tomando la katana por el mango que era la única parte visible entre ellos. La hoja había atravesado el corazón de Fallen y esta vez sentía más dolor que nunca.

-Bastardo-susurró, cegado de dolor-Atacando a tu…propia gente.

-_Tú no eres "mi gente". Y yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes._

-Te…equivocas-dijo Fallen, gruñendo de dolor.

El viento los golpeaba con fuerza mientras cruzaban las nubes y dejaban atrás al Peregrino Gris, atravesando las capas de la atmosfera donde la temperatura baja peligrosamente.

-¡ ¿Qué hay de ella?! ¡¿Ya la olvidaste?! ¡No me jodas, Shinigami!

_-A ella la destruiré igual que a ti._

-Eso…no lo permitiré.

Abajo en Mithrandir, Sigma aprovechó la momentánea distracción de aquel rubio peligroso para, con su poder, levantar un círculo de invocación que extrajo inmediatamente a los poderes fuera del territorio de la Piedra Blanca. Hyoga volvió la vista hacia ellos pero ahora solo quedaba Sigma.

-Vete tú también. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

El chico frente a Hyoga asintió y se elevó buscando a Fallen pero ellos estaban demasiado lejos, creía que no lo alcanzaría, pero la situación estaba por cambiar bruscamente.

Fallen invocó, con muchísimo esfuerzo, su cosmoenergia y esta lo rodeó, como queriendo protegerlo. Levantó la mano y un puñal se materializó en su puño cerrado y cuando trató de clavárselo Shun lo tomó de la muñeca. Sin embargo aquello solo era una distracción, ya que, Fallen inmediatamente colocó la mano libre sobre el pecho del Shinigami y su cosmos serpenteó a través de su piel hasta clavarse a su vez en su corazón. Shun sintió el aguijonazo, la katana desapareció y él tomó la otra mano de Fallen pero el golpe ya lo había alcanzado y ahora él supo que también había sido atravesado por el poder Alpha.

En Mithrandir Hyoga sintió un golpe en el pecho y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, hacia donde Shun y Fallen volaron, mientras sentía como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Zoe e Ikki sintieron lo mismo. Las alas de color blanco perla se extendieron inmediatamente y la pelinegra voló rauda hacia aquel punto en la distancia que eran Shun y Fallen y seguida de cerca por Hyoga. Ikki se les unió segundos después pero su luz titilaba como un bombillo apunto de quemarse.

Fallen cerró el puño frente al pecho de Shun y este gruñó de dolor igual que él, quien ahora perdía la visión, sabiendo que la herida que le había hecho probablemente sería era fatal. Pero ahora, el moreno sonrió al saber que lo había alcanzado también y aunque su herida quizá no lo matara, si haría estragos en su cuerpo. Sin embargo Shun, aun gravemente herido, contraatacó invocando la guadaña negra al tiempo que se separaba de Fallen. Justo cuando alzaba el enorme sobre su cabeza y la hacía descender en una curva sobre su pecho Sigma apareció y alcanzó rápidamente a un inconsciente Fallen, lo tomó con fuerza para apartarlo del Shinigami, que ahora se desplomaba directo hacia abajo como un cuervo abatido, sin saber si la guadaña realmente había alcanzado su objetivo. Ikki siguió raudo hacia Sigma y los atacó con todo lo que tenía en el momento impactándolos con fuerza. A duras penas pudo el chico levantar otro circulo y salir de ahí huyendo por los pelos de la furia del Fénix.

Zoe atrapó a Shun, cuyas alas desaparecieron cuando se desmayó, pero era demasiado pesado para ella y la empujó hacia abajo, ambos bajo la influencia de la gravedad. Solo Hyoga logró detenerlos a pocos metros del suelo. Aterrizaron en la suave grama de la plaza que estaba en el centro de la ciudad imperial, donde atacó por primera vez a la pelinegra, probando sus reflejos. Hyoga no fue capaz de acercarse, ni siquiera cuando el resto de los Ángeles los alcanzaron. Zoe yacía sentada en el suelo, abrazando a Shun, pero la situación la estaba aterrorizando.

-No puedo…sentirlo-susurró.

Hyoga estaba paralizado de pronto. Una parte de él no quería entender qué era lo que estaba pasando pero la otra le gritaba que no sentía la cosmoenergia del peliverde y eso no podía ser posible. Shun tenía que estar ahí… ¿Verdad? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, luchando por poder controlar el cumulo de emociones que lo estaban asfixiando.

Zoe levantó la mirada hacia él y vio como los ojos dorados de la chica se empañaban mientras ella le rogaba por una explicación o simplemente por ayuda. Hyoga sintió como su corazón trataba de quebrarse en miles de pedacitos pequeños pero también se negaba, esperando volver a sentir la presencia de su hermano pequeño de nuevo.

-Tiene que volver, tiene que estar ahí….no puede…yo no…-balbuceó.

Hannabi se llevó las manos a la boca y Aron la apartó de ahí al notar que palidecía. Gabriel y Adrián apretaron los puños hasta sangrar, mientras Solange negaba con la cabeza y Selene corrió hacia Zoe y se agachó a su lado. Buscó con la mirada pero no había sangre, su ropa no estaba rota. Estaba magullado pero no había heridas fatales.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está mal?-susurró la peliplata, quien le abrió la chaqueta hasta dejar el pecho expuesto del muchacho pero no encontró nada.

Hyoga no movía un solo musculo. Sin embargo la furia estaba empezando a correr como el magma bajo su piel. Zoe lo apretaba contra su pecho, incapaz de aceptar que quizá Shun no volvería a despertar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-gritó ella, llorando y desesperada-él es fuerte, poderoso ¡¿Qué le hizo ese tipo?!

-Zoe…-Solange intentó hablar pero la voz la abandonó al instante.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!-rogó Zoe-¡Hyoga, haz algo!

Pero Hyoga no era capaz de contestar, su rostro era una perfecta máscara de hielo que escondía el miedo a la pérdida, al dolor. De nuevo, ¿Solo, sin ellos, otra ves? Ahora sería la más dolorosa de todas, pero juró que si alguien, algún Dios estaba escuchando sus pensamientos que escuchara entonces esto: su venganza sería implacable. Él se llevaría todo aquel maldito planeta con él al infierno si Shun realmente estaba muerto.

Zoe volvió a abrazarlo, hundiendo la cara en su cabello y negando otra vez. Selene la obligó a mirarla.

-Zoe yo no puedo hacer por él justo ahora, las heridas físicas no son el problema.

-¡Por favor, Selene, que alguien lo ayude, por favor!

La chica lloraba desconsolada y nadie escapó a su llanto ni a su dolor. Solo Hyoga permanecía impasible y Selene hacia lo posible por hacerse escuchar.

-Yo creo que tú puedes ayudarlo-dijo ella-Creo que la herida está en su alma, Zoe, tienes que poder verla.

-¡No sé hacerlo!

-¡Ya lo has hecho otras veces, siempre con él! Solo pide ayuda al Ángel blanco, rézale, no necesitas un entrenamiento para esto. Confía en ti misma e inténtalo.

La chica bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Shun y pasó los dedos por su mejilla. Estaba aterrada y desesperada, ¿Y si no podía ayudarlo? ¿Y si no lograba invocar sus poderes? Lo perdería para siempre y la sola idea le parecía insoportable ¿Cómo vivir en ese mundo ahora sin Shun? Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo; hacer eso era aceptar que no podría curarlo, que ya no estaría ahí. Cada pequeño recuerdo de la chica era ahora llenado por la presencia de Shun en ellos y de pronto éste se esfumaba. Aquello no podía ser justo, los Dioses tenían que estarle jugando una pésima broma.

-Por favor…por favor….-susurró una y otra vez- No te vayas, escúchame, vuelve conmigo, por favor.

Hablaba solo a él, tan bajito que nadie podía escucharla, pero la veían temblar, su agonía se sentía hasta en el aire.

-Te quiero-le susurró al oído-Te quiero…regresa conmigo, mi amor, tú puedes hacerlo…

Su cosmos se elevó suavemente y las alas se desplegaron pero ella apenas lo notó. Luego se cerraron sobre ambos, ocultándolos de la vista de los demás. Selene se apartó y levantó la mirada, llorándole la luna.

_-Madre…si hay algo que pueda hacer…-_pensó.

-No me dejes sola-susurró Zoe, llorando desconsoladamente- Te necesito conmigo, te quiero conmigo. Por favor…

Las alas se desvanecieron y todos miraron esperanzados pero no había ningún cambio y Hyoga empezaba a entrar en pánico de verdad. Primero su madre, luego sus maestros, su amigo, sus hermanos… ¿Y ahora Shun?

De pronto el peliverde se arqueó bajo el abrazo de Zoe, sorprendiéndola al tiempo que aspiraba una bocanada de aire, como si acabara de salir a la superficie de un oscuro y profundo océano. El grupo entero lanzó una exclamación y Shun comenzó a toser, recuperando el oxígeno que le faltaba mientras el color volvía a sus mejillas y a sus labios.

-Por la luna-exclamó Selene-¡Lo lograste, Zoe!

Solange, Hannabi y Esmeralda, quien recién los alcanzaba se lanzaron a los brazos de sus respectivos compañeros, llorando, felices y sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado. Shun volvió a desmayarse entre los brazos de Zoe, pero ahora estaban totalmente seguros de que su corazón latía con fuerza y su cosmoenergia hervía de poder y fuerza. Hyoga volvió a respirar y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero sabía que su cargo como líder le exigía más dureza y Shun no era el único de sus Ángeles que estaba lastimado; todos estaban heridos, incluido él, aunque nadie recordara sus heridas justo en ese momento.

Afortunadamente el equipo de emergencias ya llegaba, enviados por Misha y Shun fue el primero en ser trasladado al hospital. Gabriel se acercó hasta Hyoga y le sonrió con cierta ternura.

-Ordenes, capitán.

El rubio guardó silencio mientras veía a Zoe irse con Shun. Bajó la vista y se restregó los ojos con los dedos, visiblemente cansado.

-Todos ustedes tienen que ir al hospital también, yo me reuniré con los senescales y ellos se encargarán de evaluar los daños y organizar a los grupos para mantener a la gente a salvo. Necesito a los senescales de aquí, cuanto antes.

Gabriel asintió y todo el grupo se retiró a excepción de él, que se quedó a acompañar a Hyoga adentro. El rubio caminó a su lado por unos minutos, pero cuando se quedaron solos y mientras entraban al pasillo, Hyoga bajó la vista y se apoyó en la pared, alarmando a Gabriel, quien intentó sostenerlo.

-No, solo sigue- dijo Hyoga, rechazando la ayuda-Tu estas herido también.

-Bueno, no te ofendas, pero te ves peor de lo que yo me siento. No hay nadie más aquí, ¿Sabes?

Hyoga lo miró pero no dijo nada, por lo que Gabriel continuó.

-Sé que estabas luchando contra tus emociones hace un rato. Lo entiendo, eres el líder, pero ya no tienes que guardarte nada, yo jamás te perdería el respeto por eso. Además, puedo entender un poco como te sientes. Lo que viví hoy…yo…

-Ikki-dijo Hyoga, bajando la mirada. Gabriel asintió.

-Peleamos juntos y creo que pude entender como lo veían ustedes, a él. Por un momento descuidó sus emociones y sentí su angustia y su amor por Shun y por ti. El lazo que hay entre ustedes…es invaluable.

El rubio sonrió y sintió como perdía la fuerza en las piernas por lo que, antes de preocupar más a Gabriel y a Misha, quien ya se acercaba a ellos, apoyó la espalda a la pared y se deslizó al suelo lo más dignamente que pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Gabriel y la chica se apresuraron a llegar a él, pero el chico los tranquilizó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-Déjame llamar a otro equipo de emergencias, llegarán en unos pocos minutos-dijo Gabriel.

-No, no. No te preocupes. Tú-al hospital-ahora.

Gabriel se echó a reír, sin poder evitar quejarse de dolor después, y se fue dejándolos solos. Misha logró que Hyoga también fuera directo a la sala de emergencias, pero solo después de que Mikhail y él se pusieran de acuerdo en las siguientes instrucciones para todos los equipos de apoyo de los distritos. Así, llegada la medianoche, los doce Ángeles estaban descansando en las habitaciones principales de la sala de emergencias, recuperándose de sus heridas.

Debido a los poderes Angélicos, los menos heridos salieron al día siguiente llegada la tarde a cumplir con su deber en sus respectivos distritos.

Zoe y Gabriel, sin embargo, se quedarían una noche más, al haberse enfrentado a Fallen directamente.

Hyoga dormiría casi 48 horas seguidas, pero se obligó a levantarse mucho antes de lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Sin embargo, Shun ya llevaba tres días sin despertar ni una sola vez y estaba obligando a Hyoga a arrugar la frente de nuevo, preocupado. Tampoco sabía nada de Seiya y los otros, que no volvieron a aparecer desde que el Loto salió de Mithrandir. Eso lo estaba poniendo ansioso también. En el pasillo, cuando se dirigía a la habitación del peliverde, se encontró de frente con Zoe, Gabriel, Adrián, Solange y Esmeralda. Hyoga se preguntó se no tendría que empezar a llamar el club de fans de Shun. Sonrió levemente y decidió que lo molestaría con ello…cuando despertara.

-¿Todos bien ahora?

-Si-respondió Gabriel, por ellos-íbamos a sacudir…a Shun para que levante el trasero de esa cama. Estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso.

Hyoga sonrió y asintió, correspondiendo con el sentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando entraron se llevaron una sorpresa al ver de pie no a Shun, si no al Ángel negro, de brazos cruzados, sin sus alas y mirando por la ventana distraído. Casi parecía humano. El grupo entró después de Hyoga y todos, al mirarlo, sintieron algo diferente; solo Zoe no parecía especialmente interesada en él, solo en el hombre que seguía en la cama y que ocupada todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y sueños. Caminó hacia él y apretó su mano suavemente, sintiendo su calidez. Respiró aliviada; calor, eso era una buena señal, especialmente si añadimos que La Muerte estaba parada justo a su lado. El rubio, por su parte carraspeó para llamar su atención. El Ángel volteó la mirada hacia ellos, lentamente.

_-Es bueno verlos recuperados-_dijo él, con su característica voz doble, inhumana.

-Sin embargo, yo no sé si decir que es bueno verte aquí-respondió Hyoga, suavemente.

Solange y Esmeralda se miraron con nerviosismo pero nadie dijo una palabra. El Ángel se encogió de hombros pero el gesto no le salió demasiado natural.

_-La Muerte rara vez en bienvenida así que eso carece de importancia. Están aquí casi todos los que sienten afecto hacia Shun, así que he decidido que era un buen momento para hablar con ustedes._

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Y exactamente por qué debería yo querer hablar contigo? –La hostilidad en el tono de Hyoga era evidente y el Ángel le respondió de la misma manera.

-_No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, pero supuse que querrías saber el porqué de lo todo lo que ha pasado. Y de tus hermanos. Quizá me equivoque._

Él sabía, al igual que todos en la habitación, que estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo Hyoga no cambió la expresión de su rostro, aunque guardara silencio. El Ángel sonrió y regresó a la ventana. Habló solo después de un par de minutos de absoluto silencio.

_-Yo no soy un guerrero. La Muerte nunca ha necesitado pelear. Esta es mi verdadera forma, sin embargo, la gente me ve de muchas maneras y todas están plasmadas en sus libros de historia y mitología. _

-Pero eres exacto a Shun, a excepción del cabello y los ojos-dijo Zoe.

_-Así es, y hay una razón para eso, pero no he terminado. La razón por la que le he otorgado a Shun los poderes oscuros es porque una faceta de mi es guerrera, una de las tantas formas como me imagina la humanidad, pero no es quien soy en realidad. La verdad es que no había nada que yo pudiera darle a Shun que lo ayudara a desempañarse como Ángel, pero él logró despertar esa identidad guerrera que le dan a la Muerte. Le dio forma y conciencia, con sus emociones, su lado oscuro y eso fue lo que vieron en la dimensión que creé para esa batalla. De haber dejado que aquello ocurriera en la tierra, al menos la mitad del planeta habría sido borrado completamente. Su poder es increíblemente destructivo. _

_ Sin embargo él no había logrado acoplarse definitivamente a los poderes, se siente ajeno a su propia piel cuando los usa y eso es todo el tiempo. Aunado a eso estaba el hecho de que estaba dejando arrastrarse a la oscuridad por su mismo rencor y dolor y yo no podía permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo; su alma se habría perdido para siempre y él habría muerto. No es que esté en mí el extender una vida más de lo que le toca, evidentemente, esa no es mi naturaleza; pero este no era ese caso y su existencia está ligada a la mía de cierta manera. _

-¿A qué te refieres?

_-Me refiero a que cada cierto tiempo, desconozco cuanto exactamente, para mí el tiempo no significa nada, pero existen épocas de la humanidad que requieren de ciertas personas, ciertas…almas. Especiales, distintas, sumamente poderosas que vienen como mensajeros y guardianes. Es cuando la humanidad está más debilitada que ellos nacen. Lo hacen para traer un poder que los ayude a protegerlos a ustedes. No en todas las eras esto ha sido posible, por eso puedo decirles que ustedes son mucho más antiguos de lo que siquiera imaginan, pero poderes oscuros como los del Loto Negro han borrado casi por completo a la humanidad de la faz de la tierra, por lo que no hay evidencia de estas eras en los anales de la historia. Shun es uno de ellos y es quizá el más valiente de todos, por eso es tan valioso para mí. _

El Ángel guardó silencio durante unos minutos más, quizá perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos y Hyoga se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

_-Recordaba cuando decidí hablar con él, por primera vez- _respondió el Ángel, leyendo sus pensamientos_- Antes de que Shun y tú llegaran a Mithrandir, él y yo nos habíamos visto, cuando él estaba en esa especie de coma. En realidad, su alma estaba en el limbo. Yo estaba con él, los recuerdos que viste de la batalla hace años, como Ikki murió realmente, eran míos, utilizados por mi faceta de Shinigami. _

Hyoga frunció el ceño y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

-¿Qué hacía él en el limbo?

_-Decidía si moría o no. _

Zoe apretó inconscientemente la mano de Shun y Gabriel decidió que era buen momento para sentarse, si era posible en la otra esquina de la habitación.

_-El dolor para él, era demasiado grande. No podía soportarlo. Había fallado en proteger a los que amaba. Solo tuvo una razón para regresar, pero eso quizá deba contarlo él. El caso es que no se sentía digno de seguir en la tierra, al menos hasta la pelea de hace unos días, aun se sentía de esa manera. Ahora su alma está aceptando definitivamente su lado oscuro y los poderes es están acoplando a él._

-¿Por eso no ha despertado?-preguntó Zoe

_-Así es. Utilizar los poderes del Shinigami despertaba su rabia y perdía el control. Ahora, al menos en teoría, eso ha cambiado. La verdad es que solo una vez durante toda mi existencia he tenido la oportunidad de venir a la tierra con una de estas almas y aquel chico era muy diferente a Shun. Físicamente ya está bien, Selene ha venido durante las noches a sanar la fisura de su corazón, yo se lo pedí. _

_-Esguince en el tobillo derecho-_dijo Gabriel, leyendo el historial médico de Shun-_dislocación en el hombro izquierdo, fractura en tres costillas, contusión el cráneo, hematomas en aproximadamente el 30% de su cuerpo…_joder, estaba peor que todos nosotros.

_-Selene solo se ha encargado de la fisura en su corazón. El resto ha sanado por los poderes que tiene._

-¿Por qué dices que era diferente a ese otro chico?

_-Porque él no tiene una fecha._

-… ¿Disculpa?-intervino Adrián.

_-No me estoy disculpando._

-N…quiero decir, explícate, por favor.

_-Eso sería un problema, considerando que yo mismo no lo sé. Lo único que puedo pensar es que su destino ha sido truncado demasiadas veces. _

El silencio en la sala cayó como una bomba de agua fría por lo que al Ángel continuó. En ese momento él elevó su cosmoenergía levemente.

_-Ustedes deberían estar aquí también. _

-¿Con quién estas…?

Adrián se interrumpió y los otros soltaron una exclamación cuando uno por uno, los otros tres Santos faltantes se materializaron frente a ellos. Hyoga reprimió el deseo de abrazarlos, era obvia su condición, pero no pudo evitar sentirse embargado por las emociones. Por fin podía verlos claramente. Sin embargo seguía sin saber qué demonios pasaba con ellos. Seiya y Shiryu le sonrieron. Gabriel se echó a reír cuando notó a Ikki apoyándose en la pared, cruzado de brazos y levemente alejado del grupo. Él a quien a miraba directamente era a Solange y ella reconoció inmediatamente el parecido de aquel sujeto con Shun. De pronto, al saberse observada por él, se ruborizó y bajo la mirada, avergonzada, como si él supiera hasta los más íntimos detalles de la fogosa relación que tuvo con Shun alguna vez. Ella esperaba que no, pero solo por si acaso decidió apartarse un poco, no se le ocurriera vengar la virtud perdida de su hermanito. Saltaba a la vista su agresividad y hostilidad para con el resto de los humanos.

Esmeralda, por su parte, aun cuando estaba totalmente impresionada, vio a Shiryu inclinarse levemente hacia ella.

_-Fui yo quien te mantuvo encerrada en la habitación de las armaduras. Lo lamento mucho, solo buscábamos protegerte. _

La chica se ruborizó violentamente y asintió con torpeza. Hyoga sonrió y Gabriel sintió una punzada de celos. Zoe caminó hasta Ikki y lo miró directamente. Luego para el horror de Hyoga levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla. Todos ahogaron un suspiro, pensando que lo atravesaría y la situación seria en extremo incomoda, pero eso no pasó. Como siempre la honestidad de la chica seria chocante.

-Por eso me parecías tan familiar. Eres su hermano mayor ¿Cierto?

Ikki asintió levemente.

-Eres tan apuesto…

Esmeralda se llevó las manos a la boca y el resto soltó una risita nerviosa. Seiya, bromeando se enfurruñó.

_-Oye, yo te ayudé ¿recuerdas?_

-Sí, Seiya de Pegaso, te lo agradezco muchísimo-Zoe sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó, para el asombro de todos-Puedo tocarlos, pero es obvio que no tienen cuerpo, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?-preguntó ella, una vez que lo soltó.

¿Quién más esperaba llegar a esa pregunta? Absolutamente todos. El Ángel, sonrió son suficiencia.

_-Ya llegaremos ahí, todavía hay algo más que debo contarles. _

Gabriel sintió que lo hacía a propósito y se enfurruñó igual que Seiya.

-_Como te dije, Hyoga, algunos humanos me llaman la atención a veces, me causan curiosidad. Ustedes, los Santos, son especialmente interesante, pero los son aún más los cinco legendarios._ _Tú y los demás. Cuando los vi en el campo de batalla seguí de cerca sus peleas. Siempre he sabido de la existencia de Shun pero solo esa vez me percaté de que no podía ver su fecha, a diferencia del resto de los humanos. Mis recuerdos son eternos, antiguos, Hyoga, pero esto… no lo entendía. Incluso los Dioses, cuanto están presentes en la tierra, sus cuerpos tienen un tiempo limitado. Y fue esa comparación que hice en aquel momento lo que me llevó a entender algunas cosas. _

-Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más interesante-masculló Adrián.

_-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Athena abandonó la pelea cuando ni siquiera había terminado?_

El semblante en el rostro de Hyoga cambió totalmente, dejándolo en evidencia: la sola pregunta lo atormentaba y el resto notó como a los tres Santos les pasaba lo mismo.

-Siempre, pero hubo un tiempo en que me obligué a no pensar más en ello.

_-Yo lo supe ese día. Cuando la vi, supe que su cuerpo mortal perecería en ese lugar. Y también supe que ustedes serían los vencedores. Los cinco._

-Entonces ellos…

_-No tenían por qué morir ahí. Y de hecho no lo hicieron._

-Dios santo…-balbuceó Solange.

Hyoga esperó con impaciencia por que el Ángel continuara.

_-Serían ustedes, los cinco Santos los que se unieran a la Piedra Blanca, abandonando la orden de Athena definitivamente. Imagino que ella no podía permitirlo pero desconozco sus razones. Lo único que sí sé es que cuando vio lo que sucedería intervino en sus destinos. Es evidente que el Loto Negro no se quedaría sin hacer nada, que ese no sería el único ataque de ellos. _

-No entiendo-intervino Gabriel-¿A qué te refieres?

_-Athena cambió el futuro. Ella debió ver como ustedes abandonaban la orden y la Piedra Blanca se convertía en la nueva guardiana de la humanidad. Pero debían ser ustedes cinco los que guiarían a los sobrevivientes hasta Misha y sus Senescales. Recuerden que antes de que la batalla estallara, la Piedra no era siquiera un rumor, no estaba en los libros de historia, nadie sabía nada de ellos. ¿Cómo iban a lograr la confianza de una humanidad destruida, herida y llena de miedo? _

-Yo recuerdo eso, ellos dijeron que los Santos de Athena estaban entre sus filas -dijo Solange-La gente si sabía de los ustedes. Yo fui uno de los primeros en tomar el rango de Ángel y Misha me confesó que era mentira, que los Santos no estaban ahí.

_-Así es, pero Misha lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí. Yo sabía que Hyoga y Shun vendrían a Mithrandir, solo era cuestión de tiempo, por lo que ella accedió a mentir. Ese día, Athena decidió que se los llevaría a todos, estoy seguro de que esas eran sus intenciones, pero cuando el primero de ustedes cayó yo vi como el destino de la humanidad cambiaba, se hacía más oscuro, más siniestro y actué sin pensar. Intervine en sus planes. Mi trato es con las almas, pero yo no quito vidas al azar, mi deber y mi naturaleza es respetar el tiempo de vida de cada ser vivo. Por eso, cuando usé mis poderes en ustedes, no murieron, porque no era su momento. Pero el resultado fue igual de desastroso: separé sus almas de su envase. Y, quizá por primera vez en mi existencia, no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Cuando ella se dio cuenta abandonó a Hyoga y Shun. Estuvo a punto de llevarse a Ikki también, la explosión de energía que viste, Hyoga, era ella. Imagino que buscaba que yo no notara lo que quería hacer pero no lo logró. Aun sin saber cómo terminaría todo, le quité el alma de Ikki también y entonces ella desapareció por completo. _

_ Ahí estabas tú luchando contra tus heridas, tu dolor para sacar a Shun de ahí y yo, con tres focos de luz frente a mí, sin cuerpos pero vivos, brillando como nunca. La situación era, por decir lo menos, desesperante para mí. Yo jamás actúo por impulsos, jamás sin pensar, no me hace falta siquiera, lo que ustedes llaman presente y futuro se mezclan ante mis ojos a cada momento. Mi existencia se basa en mantener un equilibrio perfecto en el universo, el círculo de la vida, pero ella, con sus decisiones hubiese roto completamente el balance porque casi nadie hubiese seguido a la Piedra Blanca y eso los dejaba a merced del Loto Negro. Todas las personas que aún siguen ahí afuera están en peligro constante. Mi sola existencia y la del Ángel blanco que Zoe lleva con ella hubiese perdido todo sentido. La oscuridad no existe sin la luz, la muerte no es tal sin la vida. Ese es el equilibrio. De ustedes dependía que eso siguiera así, por eso tomé sus almas. _

A pesar de que de tanta información resultaba pesado y angustiante, Hyoga supo que había más.

_-_¿Por qué dices que no sabías lo que iba a pasar?

_-Porque un alma no sobrevive fuera del cuerpo si aún tiene que vivir. Una vez que un ser vivo muere ya no necesita ese cuerpo, pero este no era el caso. Ellos aún estaban aquí, estaba claro que no iban a cruzar el umbral. Yo no lo hubiera permitido así que hice lo único que podía en ese momento: anclé sus almas a la existencia de sus armaduras._

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso es una locura.

_-Lo era, incluso para mí, que soy el Ángel de la Muerte, parecía una locura, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ellos. Nadie puede negarme la entrada a ningún lugar, ni siquiera los Santuarios de los Dioses me están prohibidos así que invoqué a Athena en su templo, le reclamé que nadie tenía derecho a irrumpir en el destino de una persona como ella lo había hecho con ustedes, incluso más de una vez, pero lo único que ella quería saber era cuando le devolvería a sus Santos. La arrogancia de los Dioses no tiene límites, eso lo sé desde hace eones de tiempo. Pero ese día decidí participar activamente en esta guerra. Yo jamás interfiero con el destino de ningún ser vivo, pero ella estaba rompiendo las reglas así que yo haría lo mismo. _

-Equilibrio-dijo Gabriel, y el Ángel asintió.

_-En ese momento me llevé las armaduras conmigo. Escondidas en otras dimensiones, lejos del poder de los Dioses hasta que ellos pudieran regresar a la conciencia, incluso tomar su apariencia física original. _

_-No es lo único que hemos hecho-_intervino Seiya_-Los conocimientos de Haku' con respecto al cosmos es impresionante. Técnicas e información que se ha perdido en la historia. _

-Esperen un momento-intervino Adrián- ¿"Haku"?

Seiya se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió con picardía, mientras el Ángel arrugaba ligeramente su frente de porcelana.

-_Su nombre real es demasiado largo y poco práctico. Ikki lo cortó a "Haku"_

-Sobrenombres a La Muerte. Fantástico-bromeó Gabriel.

-_No le gustaba ninguno otro-_intervino Ikki finalmente-_A mí me parece que le quedaba mejor algo más alegre, porque sonríe tanto…_

Ikki caminó a su lado, y sonrió con sarcasmo mientras el Ángel lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

_-Al estar con Shun he aprendido muchas formas de responderte, Ikki._

_-¿ah, sí?_

-Cállense todos-siseó Hyoga.

Ikki frunció el ceño, molesto. El rubio se restregó los ojos con los dedos, y cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, todos se percataron de que estaba furioso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamó-Ahora están anclados a un pedazo de metal, ¡¿Cómo se supone que van a vivir sus vidas ahora?! ¡Esa que no quisiste quitarles! Con Athena al menos tendrían una opción ¿Qué, según tú, van a hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a que alguien destruya las armaduras, ver cómo pasan los siglos y ellos siguen ahí? ¡Dime que tienes una solución para esto!

-Si la hay.

Pero quien respondió no fue el Ángel, sino Zoe. Nueve pares de ojos se enfocaron en ella y la chica se ruborizó pero continuó.

-Está claro que omitiste un poco de información, Haku-dijo ella. Hyoga se preguntó si ahora todo el mundo llamaría al jodido Ángel negro de la Muerte _Haku_. Imaginó que sí.

_-Sí, pero ese es tu terreno, me temo. Esperaba que pudieras aclararlo por mí._

-¿Qué cosa?-exigió saber Hyoga.

-La Muerte no se molestaría en invocar a un Dios solo para parlamentar-respondió Zoe-cuando él se refirió a reclamar, si no me equivoco, hablaba de los cuerpos de los chicos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

_-Así es. _

-Cuando yo vi a Seiya por primera vez, supe quién era, su nombre, edad, peso, todo, imagino que es parte de mis habilidades.

-Eres el Ángel que rige la vida-El Ángel asintió.

-Un alma no tiene edad, realmente. Las almas no mueren, por lo que tampoco envejecen. Lo que tiene edad, peso y altura es el cuerpo.

-¿Qué carajo significa eso?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Seiya tiene la misma edad que Shun ahora. Shiryu tiene 23, e Ikki es dos años mayor. Actualmente tiene 25 años y mide 1.90 metros. Esa información viene de sus cuerpos. El hilo de plata que une un alma con su envase no se rompió cuando él los separó así que puedo decirte con seguridad que lo que el Ángel reclamó a Athena era que ella devolviera a los Santos sus cuerpos. Imagino que se negó.

_-Es lo que me obliga a pensar que lo único que le interesa es tenerlos de vuelta. A los cinco._

-Pero si yo puedo ver la conexión, es porque ella espera conseguirlo, por lo tanto, sus cuerpos siguen con vida en alguna parte. Sin descomponerse, ni siquiera han perdido peso. Ella tiene que estar utilizando algún método para mantenerlos así. ¿Seiya, me permitirías ver a través de ti, por un momento?

_-¿Ver?_

-Sí, no lo sé, es lo que siento que debo hacer. No debería doler, supongo.

Seiya no parecía muy convencido pero asintió. Ella puso sus dedos en las sienes del chico y ambos cerraron los ojos. Después de un par de minutos, la visión en su mente se aclaró. Los bordes de esta parecían borrosos pero ahí estaba; la conexión con el cuerpo de Seiya le permitió ver a los otros dos que yacían en un lecho de piedra y un cosmos dorado se derramaba sobre ellos, no siempre, pero si frecuentemente. Entonces la dueña de esa cosmoenergia tan poderosa chocó con la conciencia de Zoe, castigando su intromisión y notó con furia como no podía expulsar a la joven hasta que esta decidió retirarse por su propia voluntad.

Lo único que sorprendió a Zoe fue la mirada triste del Santo. Ella se retiró un par de pasos y miró al Ángel.

-Athena está empleando su cosmoenergia para mantenerlos los cuerpos en perfecto estado hasta que pueda recuperar a los Santos.

_-¿Dónde los tiene?_

-En el Olimpo-respondió Zoe con toda seguridad.

El Ángel se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la ventana, dándole la espalda al resto, situándose al lado de Ikki y cavilando.

_-Es tal como pensabas_-dijo éste.

_-Sí, entonces también es cierto que tratará de que ustedes regresen con ella, por la forma que sea. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, sobretodo ustedes._

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se irán de nuevo?-preguntó Hyoga.

_-Por ahora sí. Es extremadamente difícil aparecer frente a ustedes_-respondió Shiryu_-Intervenimos en la pelea contra el Loto y no tenemos idea de cómo afecta eso nuestra situación. _

_-Controlar nuestra cosmoenergia es muy molesto-_dijo Seiya-_cada vez logramos una mayor conexión pero evitar que Shun nos sienta…bueno se está volviendo cada vez más complicado. Lo logró una vez, creyó, como tú que se estaba volviendo loco y nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que lo estábamos poniendo en peligro así que retrocedimos. Nos dedicamos a tratar de llegar a ti, pero incluso hablar contigo supone un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Solo pudimos lograrlo hasta hace poco._

-¿Pero por qué tienen que irse?

-¿Shun estará bien, cierto? No hay razón para seguir ocultándose de él-dijo Gabriel.

_-No es tan fácil. El último ataque de Fallen retrasó el proceso._

Hyoga pudo ver como esta vez la furia se mostró claramente en las casi inexpresivas facciones del Shinigami.

-Y eso no estaba en tus planes.

_-Definitivamente no. Zoe restauró mucho del daño que había en su alma, pero el ataque de Fallen todavía puede tener repercusiones que desconozco. El futuro de Shun sigue cambiando, demasiado frecuentemente para mi gusto_-respondió el Ángel-_Está mucho mejor que antes, eso es seguro y si todo sale como debe,_ _entonces no hay peligro de que vuelva en perderse en su propia oscuridad. Sin embargo, mientras su alma no esté en perfectas condiciones, cualquier recuerdo doloroso es un riesgo demasiado alto que no voy a correr._

-Pero lo vio cuando se enfrentó a ti, lo vio en el recuerdo.

_-Solo recordará lo que pueda soportar. Su mente lo bloqueará de nuevo, hará lo que sea necesario y yo también._

_-_Me parece que no confías en que pueda lograrlo-dijo Adrián-Yo creo que es más fuerte de lo que crees.

_-Se te olvida que he visto su futuro. Shun hubiera muerto hace más de cinco años si no le hubiesen dado razones para regresar. Su esfuerzo ha sido sobrehumano y desde hace unos meses atrás la rasgadura de su alma lo afectó físicamente; ha estado sufriendo dolores en el pecho de los que solo yo sé. _

El grupo miró a Hyoga para ver si este confirmaba las palabras del Ángel pero el rubio parecía tan pasmado como ellos.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada?-preguntó Hyoga, pensando en voz alta.

_-Tiene sus razones. Pregúntale a él, cuando despierte. _

_-_Maldita sea_-_Hyoga se dejó caer en la silla y sintió que necesitaba otras 24horas de sueño.

-¿En qué quedamos entonces?-preguntó Gabriel-Siento que estamos de regreso al principio.

_-Shun ha llegado demasiado lejos, su esfuerzo no puede ser desperdiciado. Sin embargo, las opciones son limitadas y honestamente, sé que no les agradarán._

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-Hay algo que necesito confirmar. Fallen vino aquí persiguiendo la armadura de Pegaso._

-Supongo que sí, sospecho que empezó a seguirnos en cuanto la localizó. Esa cosa parecía un faro: un foco de poder demasiado grande-respondió Gabriel.

_-Sin embargo, en cuanto Ikki se cruzó en su camino, perdió el interés. No parecía querer quitárselos a ustedes de encima._

-Tienes razón, no tenía prisa.

_-Él ha estado buscándolos, a los Santos. Hemos sentido el poder del nigromante tratando de localizarlos en el inframundo. _

-Bueno, pero Fallen no debería ser un problema ya, tengo la impresión de que Shun lo dejó como papilla.

_-Quizá, pero no ha muerto o yo lo sabría. No es tan fácil matar a ese hombre, él ha perdido mucho de su humanidad. Lo más seguro es que volverá, no sé cuándo ni cómo, su vida pende de un hilo, literalmente hablando pero lo hará. El nigromante ya no es una amenaza para los Santos, pero en cuanto logremos remediar su situación serán extremadamente vulnerables. _

-Reajustarse a sus cuerpos, recuperar su fuerza. Supongo que requerirá de tiempo-dijo Zoe.

-No me gusta el camino que esto está tomando-dijo Hyoga.

_-Más adelante te gustará mucho menos. Siento que estarás en una encrucijada muy pronto. Sin embargo, el futuro siempre puede cambiar. Mucho de lo que está pasando en este momento y lo que venga después depende de Shun, así que no diré más por ahora. _

Sin embargo, el Ángel pareció verse interrumpido por algo ajeno a quienes lo escuchaban. Nadie apartó la mirada de él hasta que reaccionó, como si volviera a la habitación.

_-Tú-_dijo finalmente, mirando a Gabriel-_entrena. Ya sabes con quien. _

El moreno apretó los labios, pero asintió, acatando la orden.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue retirando, dejando a Hyoga solo con Ikki, Zoe y el Ángel.

_-Ahora ya sabes por qué es importante que las Armaduras estén aquí-_dijo Ikki.

_-No pueden estar más seguras que aquí. Pero Shun no puede ver la del Fénix._

Hyoga permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, cuando levantó la mirada solo Zoe quedaba ahí, cerca de Shun. No le quitaba la vista de encima por lo que el rubio sonrió levemente y se retiró para no molestarla. Al salir de la habitación Ikki lo esperaba afuera, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared.

-Con o sin cuerpo tienes la misma actitud de mierda que siempre-dijo Hyoga.

_-Yo también te extrañé-_respondió Ikki, sarcástico.

-No dirías eso ni en broma.

Ikki rió con ganas mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la salida, acompañado por él.

-¿Puede verte alguien o parece que estoy hablando solo como un idiota?

_-Estás hablando solo como un idiota._

-Genial, quizá me encierren, así podría dormir.

_-Podría noquearte, despertarías en tres días._

_-_Vete al carajo, Ikki-exclamó Hyoga, riendo.

_-Solo digo, no me costaría nada_-respondió Ikki, sonriendo.

Hyoga se detuvo en la plaza y suspiró. Sus hermanos, sus amigos, de regreso. No pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, aunque su actual situación le pusiera los pelos de punta. Estaba agotado y sin Shun tendría mucho trabajo por delante para arreglar rápidamente todo el desastre que el Loto dejó. Sin embargo, y con todos los problemas que vendrían por delante, sintió que una vez que los cinco estuviesen juntos de nuevo, todo estaría bien. Y que se atreviera el Loto a regresar ahora, que no solamente los Ángeles los estarían esperando.

_-Que vengan._


End file.
